DECIR ADIOS, una historia de Candy y Terry
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: EL ORIGINAL. Candy decide dar un rumbo nuevo a su vida abriendo su corazón a alguien más; pero no sabe que al otro lado del mundo, y contrario a sus planes, decir adiós a un gran amor no es tan fácil como parece. VER NOTA SOBRE EL OTRO FIC EN FANFICTION BASADO EN ESTE TRABAJO.
1. Prólogo

_NOTA ACLARATORIA:_

_Lamento los inconvenientes que mis palabras pudieran causarles. Como algunos de ustedes se darán cuenta, existe otro fic en fanfiction y otros sitios en la red con demasiadas similitudes con este fic, comenzando con el inicio en Año Nuevo, continuando con algunos diálogos entre los protagonistas, escenas de rescate y persecución, y rematando con una crisis de salud, todo con la misma fecha de ubicación en la cual sitúo mi fic. Ese otro fic todavía continúa en proceso._

_Si bien es cierto que en el candymundo la cantidad de fics es tan elevada que pudieran ocurrir casualidades de escenas que se repiten entre uno u otro trabajo, las semejanzas entre ese fic y el que leerán a continuación ocurren en el mismo marco de tiempo y con demasiada frecuencia para ser pura coincidencia. Lamentablemente, no puedo acusar a la escritora de plagio pues se las ha ingeniado para redactar las escenas obtenidas de mi trabajo con sus propias palabras y asignando otro nombre a los personajes, dando la impresión de que estuviera dándoles un toque personal, y es notable que también se está basando en algunos instantes de REEV(por ejemplo, las escenas con los médicos en los hospitales, y los bailes entre los protagonistas), y de igual modo reestructura esta historia y la mía para armar su historia._

_Sin ánimo de quitarle fanáticas, ni de crear una absurda competencia, es mi deber aclarar que mi historia no constituye una adaptación de otros fics, y el contenido, basado en Candy Candy, es original de mi autoría. Comencé a escribir el mismo el 5 de noviembre de 2009, lo publiqué como trabajo inédito el 1ro de abril de 2010(algo que la otra escritora pretendió hacer con el suyo en el mismo foro un año después), y terminé de escribirlo el 28 de enero de 2011. Días después de que yo hubiera publicado mi fic como trabajo inédito, esta persona comenzó por primera vez a publicar su fic en el foro que frecuenta, de ahí mi comentario de que su trabajo no era inédito cuando intentó publicarlo como tal en el 2011._

_Mi mayor desilusión es saber que esta chica sí cuenta con el talento y elementos necesarios para presentar trabajos de altura, por lo que no tiene que recurrir a algo tan deshonesto como remendar varios fics en uno y alterarlos para publicarlos como un trabajo original. Repito, no es mi intención restarle admiradoras pues cada quién decide qué quiere leer y qué no, pero también defiendo la pureza de mi trabajo que tanto esfuerzo y tiempo me ha costado, y que he realizado con mucho cariño._

_Sin más preámbulos, les presento mi historia. El prólogo es desalentador, pero mantengan la fe ya que me gusta dar sorpresas, y muy agradables… el final será feliz. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Saludos…_

**¡Hola a todos! El siguiente es un terryfic para adultos. No lo considero un trabajo hentai aunque incluye escenas de amor y entrega, situaciones de guerra, y una muerte por causas naturales. Les anticipo que el prólogo y el último capítulo les causará una fuerte impresión, pero confíen en mí, me gusta dar sorpresas, ¡así que no dejen de leer, pase lo que pase, hasta la última palabra del epílogo! Saludos, y espero que les guste… gracias por leer**

**DECIR ADIOS**

Una historia de Candy White y Terry Granchester

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, 1976, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION, 1977. Este fic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para fines de entretenimiento._

_PROLOGO_

Estaba muerta. Muchos de sus pacientes alegaban haber regresado del más allá, y aunque en un principio no había creído a ninguno de ellos, ahora se aferraba a cada una de esas anécdotas como si fueran parte de un libro sagrado. Pero ya era tarde: unos segundos atrás la joven enfermera había dado un último suspiro, y a su lado se encontraba alguien que sin remedio se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su ya culminada vida. Ahora batallaba contra una nube de luz que la cegaba y le impedía continuar… ¿adelante? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en estos casos? Rió como nunca antes, deseando haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo, una misma persona no muere todos los días… rió más fuerte ante el absurdo de permanecer en ese limbo que debiera aterrorizarla en lugar de hacerla bromear. '¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me burlé de mí misma sin exigirme demasiado?', cuestionó en su interior, '¿O es que acaso esto sucede a todos cuando les llega su hora… sentirse más felices cuando mueren?'

Poco a poco su vista se iba aclarando, y al abrir los ojos cuan grandes eran, alcanzó a ver una silueta masculina situada justo de espaldas a la incandescente luz, y le pareció ver que extendía uno de sus fornidos brazos en dirección a ella, en señal de invitación. La chica no estaba segura de querer caminar hacia él, y trató lo más que pudo en reconocer las varoniles facciones, y de inmediato observó unos enormes y oscuros anteojos bajo un espeso cabello color azabache. Ella caminó hacia él sin percatarse que lo hacía a tal punto que casi estaba corriendo. '¿Por qué no tengo miedo?', se preguntaba una y otra vez. '¿Será posible, Padre Celestial, que me encuentre a un paso de Ti? Si es así, nunca antes había estado mejor; ¡voy hacia Ti!'

Se encontró frente a frente con el sonriente chico de los anteojos, quien sólo se hizo a un lado, instándola a continuar su marcha hacia la luz que cada vez se hacía más brillante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella prosiguió su camino, y cuando ya creía haber llegado al final del mismo no hubo nada; sólo luz y más luz. Volteó para pedir una explicación al moreno de los anteojos, pero éste se había marchado. '¿Dónde habrá ido?', pensó. 'Sólo hay un camino recto, y es el que he seguido hacia la luz. ¿Qué está pasando?'

Dio un brinco al sentir el contacto de una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Al girarse, otro chico mostraba una blanca sonrisa que sólo era opacada por unos cabellos dorados como el sol y unos resplandecientes ojos azules… y debajo de él, un sendero de rosas blancas se extendía hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un portal, también de rosas, que permanecía oculto bajo los rayos luminosos. La joven comenzó a temblar de emoción como preludio al nuevo plano al cual habría de pasar… y fue entonces cuando el angelical muchacho de los ojos azules como el cielo apuntó hacia el portal, mientras que con el otro brazo casi la empujaba para hacerla avanzar. Sin titubeos, ella se detuvo frente al umbral de rosas, y un último pensamiento atravesó su mente. Terry… la mejor sorpresa de su vida… y también la más triste. Decir adiós a Terry Granchester había sido lo más doloroso de su partida, pero otros brazos lo esperaban para cobijarlo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Terry alcanzara la felicidad en esos brazos. Para su alivio, su rival le había prometido buscar la manera de hacerlo feliz, y ése era su mayor consuelo.

Atravesó el portal, esperando con ello recibir la bienvenida de otros ángeles, mas nada ocurrió; y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies habían dejado de tocar tierra y se encontraba flotando en el aire. Escuchó risas provenientes de abajo, así como muchas lágrimas, casi todas conocidas, y sintió un nudo en la garganta al verse impotente para ayudarlas y servirles de apoyo; pero en el fondo, estaba segura que todos sus seres queridos estarían bien tarde o temprano, y no estaba en sus manos cambiar el curso de sus destinos. Sin saber qué hacer, quedó inmóvil en el aire, conteniendo el impulso de mover las piernas de un lado a otro por temor a caer.

Escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta los dos ángeles la contemplaban con toda naturalidad; y sin proferir palabra alguna, ambos transmitieron lo que ella necesitaba escuchar: 'Déjate caer…sólo así podrás unirte a nosotros.'

'¿Dejarme caer?', preguntó la estupefacta chica, también con la mente. '¿Y eso para qué?' Sintió temor ante el abismo que se abría debajo de ella, y por un instante pensó que todo era una locura, que no podía ser cierto que debía caer al vacío para llegar al Ser Supremo. Entonces recordó las voces, alegres y desoladas, de aquéllos a quienes más quería, y concluyó que los planes de Dios eran irrevocables, y que no le quedaba más que ser testigo de cómo El orquestaba el orden del mundo. 'Adiós a todos', dijo, y mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante, dejándose caer al fondo de lo desconocido, se despidió una última vez: 'Adiós, Terry.'


	2. Capítulo 1: Los ricos también lloran

CAPITULO 1: Los ricos también lloran

_Lakewood, Illinois_

_31 de diciembre de 1917_

Unos fuertes ladridos provenían de aquel modesto albergue cercano al Lago Michigan, anunciando así la llegada de la noche. Gracias a Miena, quien no paraba de dar vueltas tratando frenéticamente de agarrar su cola, una sonriente señorita Pony abrió la puerta del hogar que llevaba su apellido, y al hacerlo, casi fue derribada al suelo por los alegres y enérgicos niños que allí habitaban. "¡No tan rápido, amiguitos!", oyó decir a la hermana María, quien a duras penas alcanzó a ver el último grupo de chiquitines correr hacia la salida. "¡No olviden abrigarse bien!"

"Cuando se trata de jugar bajo la nieve en víspera de Año Nuevo, nuestros hijos siguen instrucciones al pie de la letra sin siquiera haberlas recibido", rió la señorita Pony. "Y hablando de hijos, ¿dónde está Candy?"

La hermana María se encogió de hombros. "Hace mucho que salió rumbo a la casa del señor Cartwright, y ya debía haber regresado."

"Tal vez haya ido primero al rancho del señor Steve para saludar a Tom, y también para asegurarse que el señor Steve no haya tenido otro quebranto de salud." El señor Steve había sufrido un infarto un mes antes.

"De ser así, Tom no hubiera permitido que Candy regresara tan tarde; usted y yo conocemos muy bien a nuestro muchacho."

Un atisbo de preocupación se reflejó en el cuadrado rostro de la señorita Pony cuando uno de los niños abrió la puerta de golpe. "Señorita Pony, hermana María: ¡vengan a ver a Santa Claus!"

"_¿_Santa Claus_… en Año Nuevo?"_ Ambas mujeres se miraron sin comprender, y al unísono salieron para ver de qué se trataba. Una vez afuera, la hermana María se llevó las manos a sus pálidas mejillas en contraste con la señorita Pony, quien había enmudecido de asombro. Un carruaje de brillantes colores se estacionaba frente a la cerca, y del mismo bajó una chica vestida con un ancho vestido rojo y sombrero que hacía juego. Unos falsos cabellos blancos ocultaban los rubios rizos de Candice White Andley, quien con sus manos intentaba adherir una espesa barba a su rostro. "¡Jo jo joooooo!", exclamó para deleite de todos los chicos, a quienes no hizo de rogar, y en menos tiempo de lo esperado todos los niños estaban abriendo los presentes y mostrándolos a sus amigos. Candy lanzó una carcajada, acentuando las patas de gallo producto de su constante y contagiosa risa.

"¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?", preguntó la hermana María simulando enfado. "¿De dónde provienen todos estos obsequios… y qué haces vestida como Santa Claus?"

"La Navidad ya pasó, querida", agregó la señorita Pony.

La joven guiñó un ojo diciendo: "¡Claro que lo recuerdo, señorita Pony! Primero fui a ver cómo estaban Tom y el señor Steve, y por suerte éste se encuentra mejor; luego quise visitar al señor Cartwright y envió todos estos regalos celebrando la pasada Navidad y pidió disculpas por la tardanza. También me prestó un carruaje y este disfraz para traer aún más alegría a los chicos."

"¡Dios bendiga al señor Cartwright!", exclamó la hermana María. "Y aún así se disculpa por no haber dejado los obsequios más temprano…"

"Y ya que viste al señor Cartwright, Candy", interrumpió la señorita Pony, "¿cómo se está adaptando John a su nuevo hogar?"

Candy alzó los brazos con euforia, dejando caer la gigantesca barba. "¡Está muy feliz! Jimmy le ha enseñado varias cosas sobre la hacienda, y el señor Cartwright le muestra mucho cariño." En eso, se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. "¿Qué será de ellos cuando el señor Cartwright ya no esté con nosotros?"

"¡Candy!", gritó la hermana María.

"Descuide, hermana… yo también he pensado mucho en eso", dijo la señorita Pony, "pero debemos dejar que el tiempo siga su curso. John y Jimmy están en buenas manos, y eso es lo que importa… y más ahora que atravesamos tiempos tan inciertos."

Clin emergió del interior del coche festivo y saltó a los brazos de Candy quien añadió: "¿Quién iba a imaginar la gran batalla que se está librando al otro lado del mundo? Nadie sabe cuándo va a acabar…"

"Cuando Dios así lo disponga, pequeña", indicó William Albert Andley, quien junto a su mano derecha George Johnson, y el saltarín de Pupée, arribaban al lugar.

"¡Albert!" Sin importar que había dejado caer a Clin sobre la nieve, Candy corrió a refugiarse en los brazos que en los pasados años la habían protegido de todo dolor y desesperanza, más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Albert se había convertido en el plácido ojo de la tormenta, el maná que mitigaba su hambre de amor y cariño, y su presencia ahora era casi necesaria en el diario vivir de la rubia. ¿Qué sentía por Albert? En repetidas ocasiones había sido sorprendida por el joven millonario observándolo con detenimiento, y no le quedaba otro remedio que sonrojarse. ¿Por qué, de la noche a la mañana, había cambiado su modo de ver a su gran amigo y salvador? Annie había comentado semanas antes que su amor por Archie era seguro y sereno, sin mareas altas o bajas ni torbellinos de pasión, y que eso denotaba cierto grado de madurez en la relación. ¿Así era el verdadero amor entonces… tranquilo y estable? 'Debo estar madurando', pensó en su interior, 'aunque con Anthony me había sentido igual; y cómo no hacerlo, si él era nada menos que el sobrino de Albert…' Y de haber estado en lo correcto sobre sus similares sentimientos hacia Anthony y Albert, ¿cómo explicar su giro en dirección opuesta al enamorarse de-

Ahora era una joven de diecinueve años de figura bien proporcionada y cabellos de rizos definidos recogidos en las eternas coletas que contra viento y marea se negaba a hacer a un lado. Una joven de diecinueve cuya paz consistía en mantener a flote el hogar de Pony y brindar a los niños la seguridad que ella tuvo desde niña, sin olvidar sus dotes de enfermera, ofreciéndose de voluntaria para asistir a uno que otro doctor del pueblo; pero sólo de vez en cuando, pues tenía como norte ayudar en las labores de la casa Pony. Diecinueve años de variadas emociones, demasiadas para una chica de su edad, y el sueño del amor juvenil había sido una de ellas. ¿Pero por qué una ilusión de adolescente continuaba ocupando su mente y su corazón luego de todo este tiempo… tanto, que de sólo ver _ese nombre_ en el titular de algún diario, lo desechaba sin leer el resto del mismo? Dos años antes había confesado a Albert que poco a poco estaba dejando atrás la situación, lo cual era cierto, ¿pero de qué modo? ¿Engañándose a sí misma y a los demás cancelando en su memoria aquel frío y crudo invierno? El no poder pronunciar aquel nombre, _ese nombre_, la hacía sentirse atrapada en el pasado, y hasta que no enfrentara sus propios miedos ante el amor, no sería quién de encarar lo que sentía por Albert, quien ahora la cobijaba en sus brazos como de costumbre, y tomando el rosado rostro entre sus cálidas manos miró a su ayudante y dijo: "¿Lo ves, George? ¡Nunca es tarde para celebrar la Navidad!"

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Albert, excepto Candy, quien lo apretó con fuerza por la cintura, resguardándose en el exaltado pecho, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "¡Oh, Albert! ¡No te había visto desde el día de Navidad, y pareciera como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verte!"

"Lo mismo pienso yo", susurró él, "y es por eso que George y yo aparcamos el coche lejos para así sorprenderlos y recibir el Nuevo Año con todos ustedes."

"¡Vivaaaa!", gritaron todos, en especial Candy, quien en su algarabía había resbalado y caído de bruces sobre la nieve. La señorita Pony y la hermana María corrieron a su lado y entre ellas, George, y Albert, ayudaron a la traviesa chica a incorporarse. "Discúlpenos por no haberlo saludado apropiadamente, joven Albert", dijo la señorita Pony luego de asegurarse que Candy estuviera ilesa luego de la caída.

"No hay de qué preocuparse", sonrió Albert. "Pero díganme, ¿qué horas tenemos?"

"Son cinco para las doce", informó su asistente.

"¿No deberías estar con tu familia, George?", preguntó Candy, ante una boquiabierta hermana María quien aclaró: "¡No queremos echarlo de aquí, señor Johnson! Usted siempre será bienvenido."

Una leve sonrisa podía percibirse en el serio rostro del hombre. "No tiene que excusarse, hermana María; comprendo lo que Candy- perdón, la joven Candy-quiere decir… y confieso que ésta ha sido la mejor despedida de año que he tenido en toda mi vida."

"No lo dudo, George", agregó Albert. "¿Te importa si te pido que ayudes a las hermanas con los niños?"

George sabía a qué se refería su jefe: había llegado la hora en que el señor Andley y su protegida tendrían una conversación muy importante. "Por supuesto, señor William…" Y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, se apartó de la pareja.

Candy y Albert quedaron en silencio, alejados del resto del grupo, y ella tragó saliva al sentirse tan cerca de su mentor, quien no dejaba de estudiarla con la mirada. No podía negar que era un hombre bastante apuesto, lo mismo llevando puesta la modesta chamarra que ahora vestía, como haciendo uso de los elegantes atuendos diseñados a la medida de los Andley. 'Muy joven para ser mi padre', pensó, y su mente se transportó a aquel instante en que lo vio por primera vez, pensando que se trataba de un príncipe de la colina, y sin imaginarse que con el paso del tiempo ese príncipe habría de rescatarla de la crueldad de la familia Legan, y más tarde de la depresión que sufrió luego de su separación de- '¡Dilo!', se ordenó. 'Aunque sea de pensamiento, ¡sólo tienes que decir su nombre! Vamos, ¡dilo!'

Albert la contempló con un brillo traslúcido en sus ojos azules; y es que nunca antes Candy se había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento, allí, con sus coletas de niña y un incómodo vestido de Santa Claus. Y cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y preguntar , "¿Qué estás mirando?", dio un paso hacia ella, y la tomó en brazos; pero esta vez no colocó la rubia cabeza sobre su hombro como solía hacer. Tomándola de la barbilla, alzó la diminuta cabeza de manera que ambos quedaran mirándose frente a frente. "Juro por mis seres más queridos que mi único motivo al adoptarte era protegerte", murmuró.

Ella intentó bajar la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que incendiaba sus mejillas, pero él insistió en subirle el mentón, esta vez acercándola más a él. "La amistad es el comienzo de muchas sorpresas, y de esas sorpresas afloran los sentimientos más inesperados…", dijo con voz ronca, y descendió su rostro para besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos, aguardando probar los labios del hombre que contra todas las adversidades la había defendido hasta de sus propios parientes, resultando en diversas polémicas con la tía Elroy y los temibles Legan. 'Albert', pensó con gratitud al sentir el cercano aliento masculino, 'tú, más que nadie, mereces que corresponda a tu beso…' Y justo antes de que él sellara con los labios el vínculo que los unía, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo absurdas que eran las circunstancias: allí estaban, frente al hogar de Pony, a sólo unos segundos de recibir el año 1918, con los niños jugando a lo lejos, en plena nieve y envuelta en… ¿la niebla? _La niebla_… Año Nuevo… celebración… George… Mauritania… un chico llorando.._. _Se apartó de golpe, haciendo que él tambaleara al encontrar el vacío en lugar de la rosada boca de la enfermera. La miró extrañado, con sus ojos llenos de interrogantes, mordiéndose los labios con la frustración de quien no ha logrado su objetivo. Y al ver una lucha interna desatarse en las verdes pupilas de la chica preguntó: "¿Tú me amas, Candy?"

"_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"_

La señorita Pony, la hermana María y todos sus amigos del hogar aparecieron frente a Candy lanzándose sobre ella y el joven millonario, sacando a Candy de su estupor, lo cual agradeció en silencio. Rápidamente dio un beso a Albert en la mejilla y exclamó: "¡Feliz Año Nuevo… para todos!"

A una distancia prudente del grupo, George mostraba una discreta sonrisa. Con excepción del señor William, ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de lo que mucho que para él significaba este festejo. En eso, vio que Candy se aproximaba a él, con sus bellos ojos danzantes de júbilo. "¡Feliz Año Nuevo, George! ¿Puedo estrecharte la mano?"

George no supo qué decir ante la emoción que lo embargaba. La señorita Candy, la niña a la que él tuvo que llevar casi a la fuerza rumbo a la mansión Andley, y a quien posteriormente acompañó en su viaje a Inglaterra, se había convertido en toda una mujer, y bajo la tutela del señor William y las enseñanzas de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, tenía asegurado un futuro estable sin perder sus buenos valores. Incapaz de reprimir sus impulsos por más tiempo, la tomó en brazos, colocando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro; y al ver que ella afianzaba el contacto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Oh, vamos, George!" Candy levantó la mirada. "¿Por qué tan triste? ¡Alégrate! Después de todo, tú también has hecho mucho por mí estando al pendiente de mis asuntos, aunque fuera por mandato de Albert", le dijo, consciente del papel tan importante que había jugado el reservado hombre a lo largo de su vida, y comprendió en ese instante el gran aprecio que le tenía.

"¿De veras lo cree así, señorita Candy?"

"¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura que llegará el día en que tengas tu propia familia y protegerás a tus hijos tal y como lo han hecho tú y Albert conmigo."

George abrió la boca para agradecer a Candy por sus palabras, pero Albert se acercó y una mirada fue suficiente para saber que su jefe aún no había terminado de hablar con la jovencita que ahora se liberaba de sus brazos. Con una leve inclinación hacia adelante, George regresó al lado de la señorita Pony y los demás. En cuanto lo hizo, Albert miró a Candy con seriedad. "Debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó."

"No sé si quiera hacerlo, Albert.."

"Vamos", la tomó del hombro y la condujo a la parte trasera del hogar de Pony, recostándola contra una fría pared de madera. "En dos días George y yo partiremos a un viaje de negocios, y no será hasta dentro de una o dos semanas que nos vuelvas a ver… y no quiero irme sin que antes sepas todo lo que llevo dentro", señaló, dándose golpes en el pecho. "Sabes de lo que te hablo, ¿no es así?"

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pues no podía sostenerle la mirada. "Albert, yo…"

"Shhhh…." El llevó un dedo índice a los diminutos labios, manteniéndola en silencio. "No tienes por qué sentirte culpable por mis sentimientos… y no importa lo que pase entre nosotros a partir de ahora, siempre seremos más que amigos. Un día firmé un documento que me convertía en tu tutor, y no me arrepiento de la acción que tomé, pues sabía que con ello me estaría comprometiendo contigo de por vida… pero ya no eres la niña que viera llorando una vez en la colina, y por tal razón he decidido que ya es tiempo de decirte lo que siento por ti."

"¡Albert, no!"

"Debo hacerlo pues no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Candy… cuando perdí la memoria, no tenía idea de quién eras, mas tus ojos verdes me inspiraron confianza y me decían que debía mantenerme cerca de ti. Me diste buenas atenciones en aquella horrible habitación del hospital, y luego conseguiste un hogar para mí, e incluso fuiste a vivir conmigo sin preocuparte por lo que opinaran los demás, incluyendo a-" Iba a decir "Terry", pero se detuvo, aunque demasiado tarde, pues la mirada de Candy se había tornado helada y distante. "Luego había recobrado mis recuerdos, pero lo que no sabes es que lo hice mucho antes de lo que pensabas."

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó ella con inquietud.

"Cuando recuperé la memoria, temí perder el contacto contigo, y preferí mantener las cosas como estaban, pues la convivencia contigo, los quehaceres del apartamento, el día a día de nosotros… no quería perder nada de lo que habíamos compartido, y por un tiempo oculté la verdad; además, estabas abatida por lo ocurrido en Nueva York y…" Guardó silencio al verla cerrar los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad. "Un día tú y yo compartíamos un emparedado en medio de la naturaleza, y te pregunté si me permitías compartir más cosas contigo, que fuéramos más amigos."

"Lo recuerdo, Albert."

"Aún así", continuó él, "era muy prematuro comenzar a cortejarte pues muchas cosas te habían sucedido; entre éstas, la pérdida de tu empleo, el cual insisto que puede ser tuyo de nuevo si así lo quieres. No quise apresurar las cosas pues antes quería estar seguro de que no tuvieras más dudas en tu corazón… y espero que no las tengas, pues lo que intento decir, Candice White Andley, es que me he enamorado de ti, y si me aceptas, quisiera convertirte en mi esposa."

Candy palideció, recriminándose en silencio por haber hecho caso omiso a su intuición sobre los sentimientos de Albert. Respiró profundo, pues la admisión de su príncipe de la colina no la había tomado por sorpresa, pero sí su propia reacción ante tal declaración. "Albert", comenzó, "no sé qué decirte, pues yo también había comenzado a sentir cierta tensión entre nosotros…"

"Lo que quiero dejar claro es que no tenía intención alguna de casarme contigo cuando te adopté. ¡Apenas eras una niña! Empecé a verte de un modo diferente a partir de mi pérdida de memoria, y desde entonces no ha cambiado lo que siento por ti. Y si todavía lo dudas, quiero confesarte algo que hice hace mucho tiempo, y no sé si puedas perdonarme…"

"¿Pedirme perdón, tú? ¿Por qué?"

Sudando copiosamente en la fría madrugada, William respondió: "Luego de la última vez que viste a Terry-"

"¡No digas ese nombre, por favor!" Candy se llevó una mano a la boca como queriendo contener todo el dolor reprimido, y Albert se alarmó ante la angustia reflejada en las pupilas color esmeralda. "No me queda otro remedio que hablar de él", prosiguió con cautela, auscultando cada gesto de su pequeña. "Aquella vez que lo encontraste en ese teatro de quinta, todo borracho y maltrecho, yo había abandonado la ciudad con tal que ustedes pudieran encontrarse y conversar."

"Como bien te conté, nunca llegamos a hacerlo."

"Lo que no sabes, Candy, es que regresé a Chicago antes de lo que creías. Horas antes de llegar al apartamento, me detuve a tomar unos tragos en una cantina con el fin de analizar un poco las cosas, cuando de repente un muchacho de muy mal aspecto pedía a gritos que le sirvieran más y más de tomar. Al principio no lo reconocí pues su apariencia era la de un vagabundo, hasta que se puso en pie, dando comienzo a una especie de monólogo o parlamento. Prácticamente estaba actuando allí, en medio de aquella taberna."

"¿Tan mal se encontraba, Albert?" Candy rechinó los dientes en un intento por controlarse.

Albert cerró los ojos al ver la congoja de Candy y volvió a abrirlos diciendo: "Así es; tanto, que un balde de agua fría y dos o tres puños que le propiné casi no eran suficientes para sacarlo de ese letargo en que se encontraba."

"¿Qué sentido tiene que me cuentes todo esto?", reclamó ella con su voz ahogada en un sollozo contenido.

"Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti sacar viejos esqueletos de tu armario", dijo el rubio, temiendo que tales "esqueletos" siguieran en la superficie, "pero si quiero tener un futuro contigo, no debo ni quiero esconder ninguna información de ti. Cuando Terry estuvo sobrio, conversamos un rato sobre ti, y desde lo alto de una montaña le mostré la clínica del doctor Martin… y tú te encontrabas allí."

"_¿Cómo dices?" _Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su amor inglés no había estado en Chicago por pura casualidad; ¡había ido en su busca! Entonces formuló la pregunta que terminó por derrumbar la confianza que tenía Albert en sí mismo y en su relación con Candy. _"¿Y por qué no me buscó?"_

Nunca antes la desesperación se había apoderado del alma de Albert, ni siquiera en sus días más tristes, ni ante la pérdida de sus más allegados… hasta ahora. Armándose de valor, dirigió la vista hacia la linda enfermera que tantas alegrías había llevado a su vida. "Le conté sobre tus tropiezos en tu trabajo y la forma como habías ido a parar a la Clínica Feliz, y le dije que si tú lograste salir adelante en medio de tantas dificultades, él debía seguir su ejemplo y también salir adelante tal y como había planeado." Y al ver que ella no emitía palabra alguna confesó: "Todo este tiempo me repetía a mí mismo que había hecho lo correcto, y que un encuentro allí, en Chicago, sólo habría de resultar en un desastre emocional para ustedes; pero ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un gravísimo error. ¡Debí haber permitido que ustedes dos se vieran y aclararan las cosas! En lugar de eso, desalenté a Terry por completo, y aunque luego el remordimiento me hizo decirle que aún estaba a tiempo de buscarte, ya era tarde, pues él había resuelto no salir a tu encuentro. Me había aprovechado de su mal estado, y terminé por alejarlo de tu lado."

"No tenía caso que el joven Granchester y yo nos viéramos; y aunque él hubiera entrado por la puerta de la clínica del doctor Martin, no habría sido de mi agrado hablar con él."

"Pues yo no pienso lo mismo. Candy… mi intromisión les costó a ti y a Terry un último encuentro, ¡y eso no estuvo bien!"

"Eres humano, Albert", sonrió Candy con resignación. "Tú también estás en todo tu derecho de cometer equivocaciones."

"Más que haber cometido una equivocación, ¡actué en forma muy egoísta! No niego que Terry es como un hermano para mí y que le deseo lo mejor, ¡pero yo no podía permitir que tú y él se vieran porque te quería _para mí_! ¿Comprendes ahora por qué me siento tan culpable?"

Candy tomó una mano de Albert entre las suyas. "Sin importar cuáles fueran tus razones… hiciste lo correcto, pues no era el momento adecuado para volver a ver a-" No pudo continuar, lo que desgarró aún más el corazón de su amigo, quien retomando el tema de su declaración dijo: "Pase lo que pase, pequeña… no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi confesión de amor. Aún no pierdo las esperanzas de compartir el resto de mi vida contigo; pero si por una u otra razón decidieras que no deseas estar a mi lado, nuestro lazo de amistad seguirá tan firme como el tronco del padre árbol donde tanto te desahogas."

La chica suspiró con alivio. "¿En serio, Albert? ¿Prometes no enfadarte conmigo si no te acepto?"

Una sonrisa de triunfo momentáneo se dibujó en el rostro de su encargado. "¿Debo suponer que lo vas a pensar?" Al verla sonrojarse añadió: "Descuida, estoy preparado para todo. Prefiero mil veces tenerte como amiga a perderte por completo, y siempre mantengo eso en perspectiva. El amor hace que nos volvamos tontos, mas no ciegos."

"¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, querido Albert… sin tu protección y cariño?" El problema era que ahora él deseaba algo más que eso. "Por supuesto que voy a pensar en tu proposición. ¡Mi vida entera no me alcanzaría para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí!"

"La mejor forma de agradecérmelo es siendo feliz, y no precisamente a través de los demás", dijo él. "Debes ocuparte un poco más en ti, y decir adiós a tus pasados temores."

"¡Pero soy feliz… muy, muy feliz! Tengo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, a mis amigos, a los niños del hogar, a ti…", y se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma mencionar un último nombre, "¡y a George!"

"Me alegra escuchar que estimes tanto a George, pues aunque no es un hombre expresivo, te tiene un profundo afecto."

"Hoy por primera vez lo vi con otros ojos. Al principio, cuando lo conocí, me inspiraba un poco de miedo pues pensaba que había ordenado secuestrarme; luego me pareció prepotente al intentar llevarme a Inglaterra en contra de mis deseos, pero una vez abordamos el Mauritania rumbo a Southampton, apenas se separó de mi lado. ¡Es un señor muy caballeroso y atento!" Señaló con el dedo índice a Albert. "¡Pero mucho cuidado con abusar de su amabilidad, abuelo William! A la primera queja que me dé George sobre usted, ¡entonces sí me rehúso a que usted y yo seamos novios!" Ambos rieron a carcajadas, liberando el peso de la incertidumbre que los arropaba. "Ahora váyase a su casa, abuelito, ¡no quiero que le dé un resfriado por mi culpa!"

"Haces que me sienta como un anciano decrépito", fue todo lo que él pudo decir. Y al ver que ella lo empujaba con una escoba que había tomado, se encogió de hombros. "¡Como ordene, señorita White!" Y minutos después, él y George se despedían de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y caminaron rumbo al coche de la familia Andley. Candy sonrió para sus adentros… había sido una Navidad en la que pudo compartir con casi todos sus amigos, excepto Patty, quien con su abuela Martha permanecía en Florida, aún llorando la muerte de Stear; y Archie, a quien había notado un poco extraño en los últimos meses, y estaba casi segura que Annie pensaba igual sobre su prometido. ¿Por qué no celebraban aún su matrimonio? Contra su voluntad, lanzó un bostezo de cansancio; y aunque se resistía a decir adiós a un día tan maravilloso, entró finalmente a la casa.

/

Dentro del coche, George Johnson y William Albert Andley llevaban sus respectivas procesiones por dentro. Para Albert, era comprensible la indecisión de Candy sobre la idea de contraer matrimonio con él; con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de la chica ante la sola mención de Terry. ¿Sería posible que hubiera estado equivocado sobre ellos, y que más que un tierno romance de jovencitos, ambos habían sentido un profundo y verdadero amor? Conocía de muchos matrimonios en que ambos esposos se conocían y amaban desde niños, por lo que no podía descartar que la relación de Candy y Terry fuera más seria de lo que todos pensaban. Por segunda vez en la noche, lo inundó el desasosiego; y a no ser porque George estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, éste último hubiera alcanzado a ver el rostro de su rico y exitoso jefe completamente bañado en lágrimas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO 2: Una visita inesperada

_Nueva York_

_2 de enero de 1918_

De entre todas las ciudades, era Nueva York la que con más frecuencia visitaba su padre; y en esta ocasión, Eliza Legan no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de acompañar a su progenitor en este viaje relámpago con el pretexto de que deseaba conocer más a fondo el lugar. Aún se preguntaba qué tenía la urbe neoyorquina que tanto atraía al señor Legan, y un par de veces pensó en la posibilidad que tales estadías respondían a otros motivos que no eran precisamente de negocios. Despejó la idea de su mente, pues la razón de su travesía estaba muy lejos de la de ser partícipe de las actividades de su padre; y es que era tanto el aburrimiento por el cual estaba atravesando en la mansión Legan, que decidió que ya era hora de retomar la diversión y molestar, una vez más, a las dos mujeres más insípidas que había conocido, y a quienes siempre había despreciado sin razón aparente: Susana Marlowe y Candy White… y comenzaría por la primera.

"¿Todo bien por aquí, Eliza?" El señor Legan se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación. Al principio tenía contemplado hospedarse, como de costumbre, en el modesto hotel The Jane, pero su hija lo convenció de reservar en el Waldorf Astoria bajo el argumento de que el Jane no era más que un museo de muerte luego de haber servido de albergue a los sobrevivientes del Titanic, quienes seis años atrás habían desembarcado del Carpathia, y agregó que dicho hostal no era cómodo para una dama. El Astoria no sólo consistía de _suites_ de más de una habitación, sino que además era un punto más estratégico desde el cual podía llevar a cabo su plan. "Mejor no puedo estar, papito", fue la respuesta de ella. "No te preocupes por mí; comprendo lo ocupado que estás con tus… negocios, pero justo ahora me dispongo a dar un paseo y prometo no pasarla mal."

"No sabes cuánto lamento no pasar más tiempo contigo", se disculpó su padre, "pero en cuanto termine los trámites que tengo pendientes, te llevaré de compras y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido."

"No te preocupes por mí; estaré bien", dijo ella, mostrando la más dulce de las sonrisas, "aunque no es mala idea el irnos de compras."

"¡Tal como lo suponía!" Le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Espero no llegar tarde. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez te lleve a cenar a un lujoso restaurante." Salió de la habitación, y de inmediato la sonrisa de ternura se transformó en una mueca de triunfo y maquinación. "De hecho, papito", murmuró a solas, "¡mientras más tarde llegues, mejor!" Sacó del guardarropa el vestido menos llamativo que había llevado consigo, y el cual se había puesto en una sola ocasión pues le parecía demasiado simple y vulgar. 'Debería ofrecer este trapo como una limosna a la estúpida de Candy; tomando en cuenta sus ridículas ropas, sería como un vestido de oro para ella', pensó, incorporándose la vestimenta gris; y al cabo de unos minutos, atravesaba la puerta principal del Astoria para abordar un carruaje rumbo al hogar de la señora Marlowe.

No le fue difícil llegar, pues no pocos conocían la historia y desventura de quien hacía par de años fuera una prometedora actriz de teatro. La residencia, aunque modesta, se encontraba en un exclusivo sector de la ciudad, y era sumamente cómoda para las dos mujeres que allí habitaban. Eliza se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada y tocó la campanilla junto a la misma, pensando en la larga espera porque alguien le abriera, pero en sólo instantes la señora Marlowe la recibía con una fatigada sonrisa en la comisura de sus rígidos labios. "Buenos días, señorita. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Sin formalidades, la recién llegada se adelantó y entró a la casa diciendo: "Usted no me conoce, pero soy amiga de Susana…"

"Qué extraño… mi hija nunca me ha mencionado nada sobre una amiga. La única niña de la cual me ha contado estos últimos años ha sido esa enfermera, la chica que la salvó en el hospital-"

"Lo que sucede es que vivo muy lejos, y tal vez pensó que no tenía objeto hablar de alguien que no podía estar cerca de ella", fue la rápida respuesta de Eliza. "¿De casualidad se encuentra aquí?"

La señora Marlowe estiró sus fatigados hombros, liberando la gran tensión acumulada en los mismos. ¡Susie, su hermosa Susie, tenía amigos después de todo! Pareciera como si en la vida de ambas sólo existiera Terry Granchester y nadie más, pero ante ella tenía una amiga en quien Susie podía confiar. "Justo ahora acaba de despertar de su siesta. ¡Le hará mucho bien saber que tiene una visita!"

Eliza se llevó una mano a las sienes, y se recostó sobre la pared. "¡Me siento muy débil, señora! El viaje de Illinois ha sido tan largo que apenas he tenido tiempo para comer… pero con tal de ver a mi amiga, ¡soy capaz de aguantar el hambre más voraz!" Estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo a no ser porque la señora Marlowe la sujetó del brazo para detener la caída. "¡Aguarda un momento, niña!", exclamó la mujer de mediana edad. "Permite que te prepare algo de comer."

La chica bajó la cabeza. "Me encantaría, señora, pero me urge tanto ver a Susana que no puedo siquiera pensar en comida."

"Entonces adelántate mientras me encargo de preparar los alimentos; y por mí no te preocupes, los amigos de Susana son como mis segundos hijos." La madre de Susana desapareció de la vista de Eliza, y esta última se incorporó, alisándose el vestido. "Yo, amiga de Susana… ¡ni en sueños!" Se asomó por la habitación donde había entrado la señora Marlowe, que suponía era la cocina. "Al menos así la mantendré ocupada mientras platico con la inválida. ¡Ambas son tan patéticas que no tienen un solo amigo en esta ciudad!"

Escuchó un leve movimiento al final del angosto corredor, cuya última puerta estaba herméticamente cerrada. Sin necesidad de pedir permiso, Eliza abrió la misma, y al hacerlo, una demacrada Susana Marlowe la contemplaba desde su cama, con ojos carentes de expresión. "Buenas tardes", saludó Eliza, procurando a toda costa adueñarse de la situación. "¿No te acuerdas de mí? Compartí con tu novio Terry en Chicago mientras ustedes presentaban _El Rey Lear_".

Susana frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar cómo y en cuáles circunstancias había visto a la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, y luego dijo: "Sé que te he visto en alguna parte, pero temo no saber dónde. Lo único que recuerdo de mi visita a Chicago es haber estado con Terry y…" Quedó en silencio ante la mirada inquisitiva de Eliza, quien sabía a la perfección que la enferma estaba mintiendo, pues estaba casi segura de que en algún momento de ese viaje a Chicago, Susana y Candy White habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse… y que ese encuentro había sido difícil de olvidar.

"Soy la señorita Legan… Eliza Legan", se aventuró a decir, esperando una reacción de la rubia actriz, " y antes de decir la razón por la que estoy aquí, quiero cerciorarme de que estás bien y que todo marcha bien con Terry."

"¿Lo conoces, entonces?" En su mente, Susana iba armando las piezas de un rompecabezas. La obra en Chicago, la huída de los fanáticos, el festejo por el éxito de la obra… _¡Eso! _¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a esa otra chica que junto a ella había quedado pensativa al pie de las escaleras de aquel edificio, cuando ambas vieron a Terry salir a toda prisa en busca de Candy? "¿Qué hacías tú allí, en Chicago… y por qué estabas tan pendiente a Terry?"

Colocándose de rodillas frente a la cama, Eliza se acercó a Susana de manera tal que sólo ambas podían escuchar lo que hablaban. "Por las mismas razones que tú… porque lo quería a mi lado." Y antes que la otra abriera la boca para protestar continuó: "Pero no te preocupes; no está en mis planes arrebatarte a quien de seguro se ha convertido en la única razón de tu existencia." Contempló la pierna ausente de Susana. "Digamos que ahora quiero hacer justo lo opuesto."

"Explícame porque no entiendo nada…"

"Claro que mereces una explicación." Ahora Eliza estaba sentada al pie de la cama. "Supuse que Terry y Candy al fin se separaron debido a lo que te ocurrió, y debes estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por ganarte su amor, ¿o me equivoco?"

Con las extremidades que le quedaban, Susana retrocedió en el lecho, sintiendo cómo rechinaban sus dientes. "Me estás asustando… conoces demasiado de mí, ¡y de mis sentimientos!", confesó, para deleite de aquella extraña que más bien parecía la voz de su conciencia; pero contra su propia voluntad admitió: "Es un secreto a voces que Terry no me ama y que dispuso estar a mi lado para ser honorable, aunque no me puedo quejar de sus atenciones hacia mí. ¡Siempre está al tanto de mi salud y mi bienestar! Incluso me brinda dinero y otros cuidados que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido sufragar."

"Hablas de Terry como si se tratara de un médico o un cura en lugar de tu novio. Disculpa mi indiscreción pero, ¿acaso te ha besado alguna vez?"

Susana no comprendía por qué se desahogaba con tanta soltura ante esta perfecta desconocida como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera con su madre, pero prosiguió, con lágrimas en los ojos: "En todo este tiempo, lo más que obtuve de él fue un beso en la frente. ¿Y qué más puedo esperar de él, con este cuerpo tan deforme que tengo?" Sus lágrimas eran copiosas ahora, y Eliza tuvo que controlarse para no lanzar un bostezo de tedio. "Susie", comenzó, resuelta a no prolongar más su estadía, "siento como si leyera tu mente y tu corazón, y es por esa corazonada que estoy aquí. Algo me decía que no eras feliz con Terry, y lo he comprobado al leer los diarios esperando tener noticias sobre el matrimonio de ustedes, pero al ver que aún no se han casado-"

"El prefirió aguardar hasta cumplir veintiún años antes de establecer una fecha para la boda."

"¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso?"

"En sólo unas semanas… el 28 de este mes."

"¿Y estás segura de que así será?" Al verla a los ojos, Eliza supo que su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos, y que poco a poco había sembrado en ella la sombra de la duda, si era que la misma ya no existía. "¿Cómo puedes afirmar que luego del cumpleaños de Terry, él pedirá tu mano en matrimonio?"

Susana se volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando la penetrante mirada de su inesperada invitada. "El es un hombre que cumple sus promesas; tanto, que está sacrificando su propia felicidad para hacerme feliz."

"¡Pero no has hecho nada para retenerlo!"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Mírate!" Eliza apartó las sábanas de golpe, revelando la amputada pierna de Susana, quien no tuvo tiempo de esconderla. "¡Estás tan deprimida por el accidente que en lugar de atraer más a Terry lo estás alejando! Hace unos segundos decías que no podías esperar mucho de él gracias a tu deforme cuerpo, y ahora te pregunto: ¿qué puede esperar _él_ de una persona tan decaída y negativa como tú?"

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Con los brazos a sus costados, y sin levantar la vista del suelo, Susana tartamudeó una y otra vez buscando las palabras con las cuales pudiera decirle a Eliza que se largara, que lo que pasara o no pasara con Terry era asunto de ellos y de nadie más, pero no necesitaba la ayuda de Terry ni de nadie para saber que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto. "De ser así", susurró, "¿qué propones que yo haga?"

Eliza apretó las piernas para contrarrestar el impulso que tenía de dar saltos de alegría. Nunca dudó que Susana cayera en la trampa que le había tendido… pero jamás habría imaginado que sería tan fácil. "Para eso he venido, pues tuve el presentimiento de que necesitabas mi ayuda. Verás… hay hombres que a lo largo de su vida han estado tan… acostumbrados a estar rodeados de mujeres, que por más extraordinarios que ellos sean, no siempre otorgan a las damas el lugar que ellas se merecen… y por tal razón necesitan llevarse un susto, para que sepan valorar de una vez a la persona que tienen su lado. Nunca he sido novia de Terry, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él forma parte de esa clase de hombres, y es por eso que a partir de ahora tú tomarás el control."

"¿Pero cómo?" Susana se incorporó en su silla.

"Es muy sencillo. ¿Has escuchado el dicho, 'Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde'? No se trata de que rompas con Terry, sino de alejarte o alejarlo un poco de ti lo suficiente para que medite mejor las cosas… en ese tiempo, tú te arreglarás el cabello, comprarás nuevos vestidos, e intentarás caminar con muletas o esas piernas nuevas que se han inventado por ahí y que parecen de verdad; y cuando al fin llegue el momento de su regreso, estará tan extasiado con tu nuevo aspecto, y a la vez tan desesperado por verte de nuevo, que lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano, siendo él, y no tú, quien suplique que el matrimonio se efectúe lo antes posible."

"¿De veras crees que eso funcione?"

Eliza mostró indignación. "¡Por supuesto! No olvides que Terry es un actor muy cotizado y no pocas matarían por estar junto a él. No conozco mucho sobre la vida de los actores, pero por lo que he visto, son constantemente asediados por sus fanáticas, de manera que para él es más que normal que las mujeres lo acaparen. Pero tú, Susie querida… lo enviarás lejos, donde sea… lo importante es que cuando vuelva a tu lado, será porque él mismo se ha convencido del gran amor que te tiene, y no porque se sienta obligado a hacerlo." Tomó las sudorosas manos de la enferma entre las suyas y preguntó, mirándola a los ojos: "¿Quieres ganarte el amor de Terry?"

De haber contado con ambas piernas, Susana hubiera saltado de la cama por la emoción. "¡Sí, Eliza! ¡Quiero que Terry y yo seamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas!"

'Qué cursilería', pensó Eliza mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa. "¿Y qué estás esperando? Arréglate, haz un viaje y tómate un descanso, en fin… ¡haz lo que sea con tal que Terry medite un poco sobre su noviazgo contigo y verás cómo entra en razón!"

"¿Pero adónde debo enviar a Terry? No tengo idea de cómo convencerlo para que-" De repente, su rostro se iluminó, lo que sacó a Eliza de quicio. "Ahora que recuerdo… justo ayer Terry me comentó que algunos actores de la compañía Stratford tienen planeado establecerse un tiempo en Inglaterra y ofrecer obras gratuitas como entretenimiento a los soldados de guerra."

"¿No crees que sería muy arriesgado enviarlo allá?"

"Según me contó, la compañía estaría refugiándose en un lugar seguro. Eliza… creo que él se moría de deseos de ir, tal vez para hablar con su padre, no sé… el caso es que él decidió quedarse en Broadway, ¡y todo por mi culpa!"

"¡Pues ya no tienes de qué sentirte culpable, amiga!", le aseguró Eliza. "Dile que vaya, y si es preciso convéncelo de que lo mejor para ustedes será que se marche."

"¿Y qué haré mientras tanto?"

"Si es posible, abandona Nueva York y sal a divertirte como nunca antes. Anda, vive todo lo que puedas antes de que entres de lleno a la vida matrimonial, y de paso puedes reflexionar un poco sobre las cosas."

Susana quedó pensativa por una fracción de segundo. En los pasados dos años, nunca antes había pensado que la distancia sería un bálsamo para curar sus propias heridas y aliviar el corazón herido de Terry; y ahora que había escuchado la sugerencia de labios de su nueva amiga, concluyó que lo más lógico para mantener la relación a flote era apartarse un poco y permitir que Terry hiciera por cuenta propia un análisis sobre todo lo acontecido entre ellos, y de esta forma, al estar de vuelta en América, encontraría a una nueva Susana, radiante y transformada por completo, y para entonces no habría razón alguna para no amarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esbozó una cálida sonrisa. "¡Eres como un ángel caído del cielo, Eliza! Seguiré tu consejo y haré todo lo que sea necesario para convencer a Terry de que mañana a primera hora parta a Inglaterra."

"¿Qué hace él en este momento?"

"De seguro está en la azotea del teatro, repasando unas líneas para _Fausto_", a lo que deseó añadir, 'y pensando en Candy', pero se contuvo. "En cuanto a mí… tal vez me tome un respiro y vaya de paseo fuera de Nueva York; claro está, si mi madre está de acuerdo."

"_¿Tu madre?" _Eliza tragó saliva. "¿De veras crees que es correcto permitir que se inmiscuya en asuntos de pareja?"

La respuesta de la otrora actriz fue tajante. "No existen secretos entre nosotras."

"La ropa sucia se debe lavar en la casa, Susie querida", opinó Eliza en el más sutil de los tonos, "y aunque tengas mucha confianza en la señora Marlowe, quien se ha desvivido en atenciones conmigo, no debe estar al tanto de tus planes. Algunas madres, en su deseo de brindar lo mejor a sus hijos, toman decisiones que no son las más adecuadas, y no conviene tampoco que tengas un desacuerdo con ella."

Susana frunció el ceño en lo que para Eliza parecía una eternidad hasta que dijo: "No me gusta andar con secretos en lo que a mamá se refiere… pero supongo que tienes razón. Nada ni nadie me detendrá en mi nueva encomienda, ¡ni siquiera mi madre!"

Eliza guiñó un ojo en aparente complicidad. "¡Así se habla, Susie! Ya me siento tranquila por haber viajado de tan lejos para darte mi consejo, y ahora sé que hice lo correcto."

"¡Muchas gracias, Eliza!" Sin previo aviso, Susana se abalanzó sobre la chica de modestas vestiduras. "Por favor, quédate a comer con nosotras, ¡es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí!"

'¡Oh, no!', exclamó Eliza para sus adentros. ¡Había olvidado por completo que la señora Marlowe preparaba una comida para ella! "Qué pena con ustedes, Susana, pero se me hace tarde para registrarme en el hotel. Pobre señora Marlowe, me vio llegar toda exhausta y por tal razón salió casi corriendo a la cocina…"

"No te preocupes, Eliza; ella comprenderá."

"Es una lástima tener que regresar a Illinois mañana; de lo contrario te habría visitado más a menudo." Claro que regresaría a Illinois, mas no de inmediato.

Susana asintió con la cabeza a su amiga y salvadora, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación disponiéndose a abandonar la casa, no sin antes recordar: "Hay ocasiones en que es necesario decir adiós para que una puerta se abra en tu vida… ¡no lo olvides!"

"¡Gracias por todo!", gritó Susana al verla marchar. Sonrió con la ilusión de quien emprende una nueva meta, ajena a los motivos de la amigable señorita Legan en ofrecerle su ayuda…

Y de regreso en el Waldorf, Eliza tomaba un refrescante baño. "Has caído en mi trampa, Susana. ¡Estás loca si crees que al separarte de Terry por un tiempo, él volverá a ti! A la menor oportunidad, buscará otra que lo complazca… en todos los sentidos. ¡No querrá casarse contigo ni por equivocación!" Lanzó una estruendosa carcajada. Aún no comprendía por qué se ensañaba tanto con ella y con Candy, y debía admitir que ninguna de ellas le había dado razón alguna para hacerlo, excepto que ambas eran insoportablemente buenas; tanto, que encontrar una aguja en un pajar era tarea fácil en comparación con hallar un defecto en ellas… _hasta ahora._ "¡Ya veremos hasta qué punto llega tu bondad, Susana Marlowe!", exclamó sin parar de reír. "Sólo faltas tú, Candy, y ahora que supongo que el tío William ha emprendido su viaje a quién sabe dónde, mi diversión será completa…" Pero aún no era tiempo de actuar contra la intrusa que sin ser llamada había alterado la paz en la familia Legan; para ello sería preciso regresar a Sunville, y a partir de entonces, Candy White sería historia.


	4. Capítulo 3: La decisión

CAPITULO 3: La decisión

_Lakewood, Illinois_

_Días después_

Como era su costumbre, los señores Britter se reunieron al aire libre para disfrutar de un suculento asado en compañía de Annie y su prometido Archie, quien a duras penas sostuvo una breve plática con la familia sobre el progreso de éste en sus estudios para convertirse en abogado. "Será el mejor de todo Illinois", interrumpió Annie orgullosa de su novio, "¿no te parece, Archie?"

Por tercera ocasión en el día, Archie estaba ajeno a las palabras de ella, quien con gentileza agitó el masculino hombro. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sorprendido, Archie contempló a la angelical niña de oscuros cabellos. "¡Annie! Casi me matas de un susto…"

"¿Estás bien, Archibald?", preguntó el señor Britter con preocupación. "Te noto un tanto distraído…"

"Debe estar agotado por los estudios", intervino la señora Britter para alivio del joven; pero para su desmayo sugirió: "¿Por qué no dejamos que él y Annie platiquen a solas, querido? Así tú y yo podemos dar un paseo cerca del río."

El señor Britter movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que respondió a su esposa con afecto: "Seguro, mi amor; ¡nunca me cansaré de complacerte! Aunque eres un poco obstinada en ocasiones…" A medida que ambos se alejaban, Annie se mantuvo pensativa sin dejar de observar a su taciturno Archie. Tomó la palma de la mano de su novio y la llevó a su blanquecino rostro, y dejándose acariciar por la misma preguntó: "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me diste un beso?"

Retirando su mano del rostro de Annie, Archie se volvió hacia ella con lentitud. "¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Nunca has sido muy expresivo conmigo, y puedo contar los besos que me has dado; pero de un tiempo a esta parte estás melancólico, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar…"

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, Annie, estoy cansado por todas las clases que estoy tomando", replicó él con fastidio.

La morena cerró los ojos con fuerzas evitando que se escaparan las lágrimas; y al verlo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa, sintió desvanecer sus esperanzas de lograr que él se desahogara. Frotando el hombro de él le dijo: "Me preocupo por ti, y no me gusta verte tan triste. Al principio pensé que se debía a la partida de Stear, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que-"

"¿Insinúas que no tengo el derecho de sufrir ante la ausencia de mi hermano?"

"No quise decir eso, Archie", masculló Annie entre sollozos. "¿Por qué estás a la defensiva conmigo? Yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa tendré que pedirte que te vayas."

Archie se llevó una mano a las sienes, como si al hacerlo despejara sus atribulados pensamientos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, sus rasgos faciales se suavizaron, y apenado, tomó la barbilla de Annie entre sus dedos. "Lo lamento, Annie… de veras estoy exhausto, pero nada justifica que te trate como lo acabo de hacer." Al ver el desasosiego en los ojos de su novia, la tomó en sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho. "Vamos, gatita… ¡ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar!", sonrió, recordando el apodo con el que una vez había llamado a Candy.

Ella levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas. "¡Quiero que confíes en mí, Archie! No dudo que aún extrañes a Stear, ¡me sorprendería que no lo hicieras! Pero hay algo más… algo en tu mirada que me dice que no eres del todo sincero conmigo…"

"Annie…" Archie no estaba en la disposición de dar explicaciones, mas ella tenía razón, pues en los pasados meses había estado inmerso en una nueva ilusión que consumía gran parte de su tiempo luego de salir de clases, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía idea alguna de lo que él hacía en las tardes… ni siquiera Candy, en quien tanto confiaba. Pero no, ni Annie ni nadie, mucho menos Candy, debían saber a qué se dedicaba hasta tanto no llegara el día en qué el mismo revelara su secreto. Se apartó unos centímetros de Annie. "Mi dulce chica, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que te estoy ocultando algo? Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y nuestras vidas son como un libro abierto, yo diría que más de lo usual…"

"Pero compartes más cosas con Candy que conmigo", reprochó ella.

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo?" Esta vez Archie no hizo nada para ocultar su exasperación. "¿Hasta cuándo vas a sentir celos de Candy? ¡Es casi tu hermana, por Dios santo!" Se volvió de espaldas, llevándose la palma de la mano a la quijada con incredulidad. "¿No crees que si Candy o yo tuviéramos en mente ser novios, lo habríamos hecho hace mucho tiempo?"

"¡Archie!"

"Candy ha estado un par de años separada de Terry, y no ha tenido novio desde entonces. ¿Qué espera entonces para correr a mis brazos?", sugirió con ironía. "¿O acaso crees que soy _yo_ quien continúa albergando ilusiones por ella?" Se acercó a Annie con tal ímpetu que ella retrocedió unos pasos sintiendo peligro. "Escúchame bien, Annie: si por alguna razón tú y yo no nos casamos, no habrá de ser porque yo tenga un amorío, ¡sino porque tú misma estás matando nuestra relación con tus celos e inseguridades!"

"¿Y cuándo sucederá?"

"¿Sucederá qué?"

"¿Cuándo será nuestra boda, Archie?"

"Ya lo hemos hablado… en cuanto termine de estudiar."

"¿Estás seguro, mi amor?"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan sarcástica?"

"No intentes desviar el tema", esta vez fue ella quien se acercó con calculada lentitud. "Por más que trates de calmarme sobre tu misteriosa actitud, y aunque tengas razón sobre mis erradas conclusiones sobre tú y Candy, lo cierto es que tienes algo escondido entre manos, y si no me lo has dicho es porque se trata de algo muy grave."

Archie respiró profundo. Mantener a su novia alejada de sus planes, gracias a los cuales había inyectado una nueva dosis de energía a su vida, sería una tarea más difícil de lo que creía. ¿Pero qué más podía responder si él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que quería? "Siento mucho que desconfíes de mí, pero por lo visto nada ni nadie te quitará esa absurda idea de la cabeza."

Annie suspiró; de nada serviría insistir en obtener una confesión de su novio. "De acuerdo, Archie, no diré una palabra más sobre el asunto… por ahora." De repente, decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a visitar a Candy al hogar de Pony? Hace dos semanas que no la vemos, y me muero por platicar con ella."

"Cuenta conmigo; además, no descansaré hasta que llegue el día que Candy entre en razón sobre su encierro voluntario y salga a conocer más del mundo como solía hacer."

"Ojalá y alguna vez lo haga", murmuró Annie, reparando en el súbito cambio de ánimo de su prometido, como siempre ocurría ante la sola mención de Candy, pero él tenía razón: no era justo para Candy que su mejor amiga se ensañara contra ella sólo porque sentía celos por el cariño de Archie. Pero si de una cosa estaba más que segura, era que el silencio de él se debía a una tercera persona. ¿Quién era? Pronto lo habría de averiguar.

/

'¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Albert?', se preguntó Candy mientras pelaba una séptima patata. 'Aún no sé si te amo, aunque contigo siempre me he sentido cómoda y a gusto, ¿pero casarme contigo? ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!' Prosiguió con la octava patata, sin percatarse de un sobre que descansaba sobre una mesa, hasta que la señorita Pony entró a la cocina, y tomando el mismo entre sus manos señaló: "Esto es para ti, Candy… tal parece que uno de los niños la dejó sobre la mesa y no mencionó para quién era." Al hacerle entrega del sobre, lanzó un alarido de horror. "¿Qué piensas hacer con todas esas patatas?"

Candy bajó la vista hacia el plato que contenía no una, ni tampoco dos, sino seis, siete… "¡Ocho patatas! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?", se disculpó, rascándose el cabello.

"Según tenía entendido, se trataba de hacer una ensalada, no un pastel para todo el pueblo", advirtió la señorita Pony conteniendo su risa. "Anda, ya veremos cómo podemos usar el resto de las patatas; ve a tu cuarto y lee tu telegrama pues va dirigido a ti, y al resto de nosotros no nos concierne su contenido."

"No tengo nada que ocultarle a usted, señorita Pony, pero ya que insiste… ¡me retiro!" Con una sonrisa a flor de labios, Candy se marchó a su habitación. Una vez allí, extrajo del sobre lo que parecía ser un telegrama:

CANDY, QUIERO QUE TE REUNAS CONMIGO EN SICILIA, ITALIA. ES URGENTE. ESTARE TODOS LOS DIAS EN EL PUERTO AGUARDANDO TU LLEGADA. TODO TRANQUILO AQUÍ. NO MENCIONES A NADIE EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE TELEGRAMA/TIO WILLIAM.

El corazón de Candy latía apresuradamente, pues había algo muy extraño en el mensaje que no lograba descifrar. ¿Qué hacía Albert en Italia? Le resultaba imposible de creer que Albert corriera el riesgo de lanzarse en plena guerra sólo por negocios, además… ¿no se suponía que fuera George quien hiciera entrega de toda la correspondencia de la familia Andley como de costumbre? De pronto recordó que en esta ocasión él y Albert viajaban juntos, por lo que era más lógico que fuera el propio Albert quien enviara el telegrama. ¿Qué habría motivado a Albert a hacer ese viaje y llevar a George consigo? Un súbito sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella. "No es posible que te hayas marchado por mí, Albert", dijo en voz baja, dejándose caer al borde de la cama. "Una cosa es que me dieras tiempo para pensar en nosotros, ¡y otra muy distinta es que pusieras en peligro tu vida al hacerlo!" Irrumpió en llanto, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que contar con Albert era más que un privilegio… una bendición. No, no renunciaría a la compañía de Albert, ni a su amistad, ni a ningún otro sentimiento que él le ofrecía a manos llenas. Sólo le quedaba una duda: ¿por qué él quería mantener su encuentro en secreto? Albert no era el tipo de persona que anduviera con malas intenciones ni cartas ocultas bajo la manga. 'Debe sentirse muy apenado por mí… por nosotros', concluyó. Secando sus lágrimas, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, recostando su cabeza sobre la misma. "Es hora de devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Albert", anunció hacia la nada, "reciprocaré tu cariño, no importa el tiempo que me tome, aunque sea lo último que haga…" No había más que reflexionar; abriría su mente y su corazón a Albert, diciendo adiós para siempre a… aún no lograba pronunciar aquél otro nombre, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, pero con el amor de Albert, muy pronto se sobrepondría al dolor.

/

Annie y Archie no estaban preparados para el panorama tan desgarrador en el hogar de Pony al haber arribado a dicho lugar al día siguiente. La hermana María corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en sus mejillas y exclamó: "¡Se ha ido… Candy se ha ido!"

"¿Se ha ido adónde, hermana María?", preguntó Annie alarmada.

"Sólo nos dejó una carta diciendo que partiría a Italia…" En eso, fue interrumpida por la señorita Pony, quien a toda carrera informaba las novedades. "No tengo buenas noticias", anunció, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, "uno de los chicos montó a caballo rumbo a la estación de tren, y ya el ferrocarril donde viajaba Candy partió en la madrugada."

Archie se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Candy, Candy! ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo semejante?" Abrazó a su novia quien lloraba sin cesar. "Debemos ir en su busca, Annie…"

"¿Por qué Italia?", se repetía la joven. "¿Por qué, en medio de la guerra… acaso procura matarse?"

"Esto lo debe saber el tío Albert… el problema es que se encuentra en un viaje de negocios y nadie, ni siquiera la tía abuela, sabe dónde se encuentra."

"¿Y qué hay de George?", insistió su novia.

"Esta vez partieron juntos, lo que no nos deja mucho tiempo. Annie… debemos ir a buscarla."

"¡No lo harán!", ordenó la hermana María entre sollozos. "Ya tenemos bastante con no saber qué ha sido de Candy… ¡y no queremos que algo malo les pase a ustedes también!"

"Aunque me duela admitirlo, la hermana María tiene razón", afirmó la señorita Pony. "Conociendo a Candy, saldría en el primer barco disponible en cuanto llegue a Nueva York… y tomando en cuenta que abandonó el hogar de Pony antes de la madrugada, debe estar a punto de bajar del tren."

"¡Entonces enviaré un telegrama a la estación de Nueva York informando lo que ocurre!", sugirió Archie.

La señorita Pony emitió una débil sonrisa en medio de su llanto. "¿Aún no comprenden, hijos míos? Candy no desea ser encontrada, al menos eso supongo por el breve contenido de su carta. Nuestra niña es muy lista y debe imaginar que andaremos tras su busca. ¿No han pensado que debe estar viajando bajo otro nombre?"

Archie y Annie se abrazaron con más fuerza, sin otro remedio que consolarse el uno al otro. Finalmente, él se apartó diciendo: "No nos queda más que aguardar a que llegue el tío Albert y ver qué se puede hacer. ¡Me siento tan inútil!"

"Las cosas suceden por una razón", dijo la señorita Pony ante la mirada escéptica de Annie, a quien le asaltó un terrible presentimiento: Candy estaba en peligro, o lo estaría pronto… 'Dios mío, protege a Candy, donde quiera que esté', rogó en silencio. 'No quiero decirte adiós, amiga… no quiero decir adiós.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reclamos

CAPITULO 4: Reclamos

Necesitaba verla. Sólo unos días habían transcurrido luego de que él y George partieran de Illinois, y ahora que se encontraba de vuelta, Albert deseaba más que nunca reunirse con la energética enfermera que se había adueñado de su corazón desde hacía mucho… pero más que nada le urgía saber si la chica ya tenía alguna respuesta sobre su proposición de matrimonio. 'Paciencia', se ordenó, 'no debes apresurar las cosas; sólo conseguirás asustarla aún más.' Pero aunque él tratara de negarlo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Candy aún sufría por Terry, ante lo cual no dejaba de estar sorprendido, pues Candy, con su optimismo, siempre luchaba contra el dolor venciendo el mismo, buscando nuevas formas de ayudar a los demás, y aprendiendo sobre sí misma y sobre la vida en el proceso. ¿Por qué no conseguía, entonces, superar el trago amargo de su tronchado amor de estudiante? No era que ella no se esforzara en hacerlo, por supuesto; al ver que evitaba pronunciar el nombre de Terry, Albert podía constatar que Candy ponía su mayor empeño en olvidar al famoso actor. 'Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida' pensó, para de inmediato desechar la idea. ¿Acaso no había sido _él_, y no Terry, el objeto del afecto de Candy desde que era una niña? ¿Y qué había de su sobrino Anthony, con quien ella había compartido tantos sueños y anhelos? ¿Por qué todos, incluyéndose él, pensaban en Terry como un amor distinto a todos los demás que Candy hubiera conocido, sin haber tenido siquiera un buen desenlace? El frío recorrió su espalda ante el descubrimiento que su agitado corazón ya había hecho antes que su mente lo razonara: _Terry era el gran amor de Candy. _Sin importar lo jóvenes que eran cuando se conocieron, ni el fracaso de su corto y distante noviazgo, Terry y Candy contaban con la madurez suficiente para que su vida juntos fuera exitosa y duradera…

"Disculpe que lo moleste, señor", George rompió el silencio que imperaba en el interior del coche que los llevaba al hogar de Pony, "pero aquí en el diario hay un artículo que pudiera ser de importancia para usted."

Albert sonrió a su leal amigo y administrador. "Descuida, George." Aceptó el periódico de manos de su ayudante, y al leer el contenido del artículo preguntó: "¿Cuándo fue publicado este diario?"

"Como puede ver, es del día de hoy. No olvide que lo adquirí en la última parada que hiciéramos luego que llegáramos a Illinois, justo antes de aguardar por el coche."

"¡Qué tonto soy!", exclamó Albert avergonzado. "Y dime, ¿no sabes si alguien logró dar con el paradero de la chica que tanto buscaban en las estaciones de tren?"

George se incorporó en su asiento. "Quien fuera que la haya estado buscando, no creo que hubiera tenido mucho éxito, pues la única información que brindaban los conductores de los trenes a los pasajeros era que se trataba de una niña rubia de ojos claros."

"Fue un grave error que no hubieran mencionado el nombre de la chica."

"¡Justo la descripción de nuestra niña Candy!", rió George como muy pocas veces se le veía hacer, y Albert se unió a su risa. "Pero dígame, ¿qué cree usted sobre el artículo del periódico?"

Albert quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que respondió: "No sé qué decir, George… Terry es uno de mis grandes amigos, y me sorprende que haya abandonado a Susana para irse de voluntario actoral a Inglaterra."

"Pero a juzgar por la noticia fue la propia señorita Marlowe quien lo instó a hacerlo."

"No entiendo por qué lo hizo… ¿crees que Candy esté al tanto de esto?"

"No tengo forma de saberlo, señor, aunque para ser honesto, no sé si debamos informarle al respecto. Después de todo, ya no queda nada entre ellos, y no nos corresponde notificarle la salida del joven Terry."

"Es muy cierto, George, pero aún así no me gusta ocultar nada a Candy… aunque más de una vez lo hice, y aún me siento mal al respecto."

"Lo hecho, hecho está", dijo George al tiempo que ambos descendían del vehículo que se había aparcado frente a la cerca del hogar de Pony. Al instante, unas agitadas señorita Pony y hermana María corrían en dirección a ambos hombres. Justo el día anterior, y horas después que Archie y Annie hubieran marchado del lugar con un gran vacío en sus corazones, la hermana María había buscado hasta la saciedad en la habitación de Candy cualquier objeto, carta, u otra cosa que diera indicio de lo que su niña estuviera por hacer, hasta que la señorita Pony recordó el telegrama sobre la mesa de la cocina, y cuando ambas voltearon el botecito de basura junto a la cama, allí estaba, el comunicado de Albert, pidiéndole que lo acompañara en su viaje. ¿Pero adónde habrían ido? Pronto tendrían la respuesta, pues ahora el joven Albert se encontraba de vuelta. "¡Señor Albert!", gritó la señorita Pony, mirando al interior del automóvil. "¿Candy se encuentra con usted?"

"¿Candy?" Albert cerró la puerta del vehículo, ante la mirada de horror de ambas. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No debería estar con ustedes?" Emitió una risilla. "Mi pequeña traviesa, ¡Dios sabe dónde se habrá escondido!" De pronto, la hermana María no aguantó más y se llevó las manos al rostro, llorando sin consuelo, mientras la señorita Pony volvió a preguntar, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado: "¿De veras Candy no se ha reunido con usted, señor Albert?"

La risa de Albert se detuvo al observar los rostros fatigados de las tutoras de Candy. "¿Qué ocurre, señorita Pony?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, y no tuvo que aguardar mucho por una contestación. La señorita Pony le hizo entrega de una maltrecha hoja de papel que había extraído de uno de sus bolsillos, y antes que él pudiera tomarla entre sus temblorosas manos, George le arrebató el mismo, y al leerlo dejó que el mismo cayera sobre el césped diciendo: "Es un telegrama de parte de usted, señor Albert… pidiéndole a Candy que se reúna con usted en Sicilia."

"¿En Sicilia?" Albert apenas podía dar crédito a las palabras de George. Y al oír que se intensificaba el llanto de la señorita Pony y la hermana María exclamó: _¡Nunca envié tal telegrama!"_

La nevada, que para entonces daba vestigios de ser una de las últimas en el hogar de Pony, sin razón alguna se recrudeció, y cada uno de los que allí se encontraba escuchó el aterrador silbido del viento, y el frío de la tarde penetraba por sus huesos. Inmóviles, absorbieron la partida involuntaria de Candy con la impotencia de quien llegaba tarde para evitar una desgracia.

"¡Dios mío!" Todos estaban tan preocupados que no habían reparado en que Annie y Archie habían llegado al lugar, justo a tiempo para escuchar la terrible noticia. "Dios mío… ¿y adónde ustedes fueron en realidad, Albert?", preguntó Archie.

"Estuve en Texas unos días, y esta vez George me acompañó; pero me sorprende que Candy hubiera creído que el telegrama era mío. ¡Ella sabe muy bien que cuando me ausento suelo escribirle yo mismo o enviarle los telegramas con George!"

"En esta ocasión ambos estuvimos fuera de Lakewood, señor", corrigió George.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se abrazaron la una a la otra, llorando copiosamente, y fue entonces cuando Annie se quedó sin fuerzas, y sintió que todo quedaba bajo sus pies, como si flotara en el aire. "¡Annie!", gritó Archie, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraba. Se agachó tomando a Annie en sus brazos. "¡Se ha desmayado!"

La hermana María secó sus lágrimas, y entre ella y la señorita Pony levantaron a Annie del suelo. "Se ha llevado una fuerte impresión. ¡Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ella!", dijo la religiosa, antes que ambas desaparecieran con Annie por la puerta de entrada.

Pero Archie no estaba tranquilo, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y dijo a Albert: "En cuanto supe que Candy se había marchado, envié un telegrama a la estación de trenes en Nueva York solicitando ayuda del personal para encontrar a Candy… es sólo que la señorita Pony no creyó prudente mencionar su nombre pensando que Candy viajaba bajo un nombre falso y que no quería ser encontrada."

"¿Y por qué Candy habría de hacer algo así?" De pronto, una idea atravesó la mente del rubio. ¿Sería posible que Candy fuera impulsivamente a su encuentro pensando en la proposición de casamiento? La culpa se apoderó de él, al punto que tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

"Debe llevarnos una gran ventaja", continuó Archie. "Todo parece indicar que salió del hogar de Pony hace dos días en horas de la madrugada, y no fue sino hasta que la señorita Pony despertó a la mañana siguiente que encontró la carta de Candy informando que se iba." En un intento por controlarse, dio varios golpes contra la cerca. "¡Debí haber dicho el nombre de Candy cuando envié el mensaje a la estación de Nueva York! Jamás me perdonaré no haberlo hecho…"

"No debe recriminarse, señor Archie", lo confortó George, observando el puño ensangrentado de Archibald. "La señorita Pony tenía razón al creer que Candy pudiera haber viajado bajo un nombre falso o simplemente no haber respondido a su nombre de haber sido mencionado."

"Es cierto, George", secundó Albert, quien frotándose la quijada sentenció: "Esto ha sido una trampa… una sucia trampa contra nuestra pequeña". Se volteó en dirección a George. "Quien quiera que haya enviado el telegrama sabía que tú y yo estaríamos fuera de Lakewood-"

Archie terminó la oración. "… y que nadie más sabía adónde ustedes habían ido."

Los tres hombres quedaron en seco, con una misma idea en la mente. Desde que Candy regresara al lado de la señorita Pony y la hermana María en forma permanente, nunca más había caído víctima de las maldades de otras personas, y no había motivo alguno para que volviera a ser objeto de nuevas intrigas, a menos que… "George, tío Albert", dijo Archie, "me parece que alguien debe darnos una explicación… y ese alguien se encuentra en Sunville."

/

En la mansión Legan, Eliza parecía devorar el plato con los últimos pedazos del pastel que le había obsequiado la tía Elroy, quien se encontraba de visita, y ambas, junto a la señora Legan, disfrutaban del suculento postre. "Muchas gracias, tía abuela, ¡estuvo delicioso!"

"Me complace que te haya gustado", sonrió la tía Elroy. Se dirigió a la señora Legan. "¿Cuándo regresa tu esposo de Nueva York?"

La señora Legan se encogió de hombros. "Quizá en unos meses… de no ser así, no habría enviado a Eliza de regreso."

"Me parece bien. No es correcto que una jovencita de la edad de Eliza ande mucho tiempo sola en una ciudad tan grande."

La madre de Eliza cambió de tema. "¿Y Neil? ¿Acaso no piensa salir de su habitación?"

"De seguro tuvo una larga noche con otra de sus amigas", rió Eliza divertida.

"¡No seas blasfema, Eliza!", protestó la tía Elroy. "¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante insinuación?" Se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad. "¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer un comentario como el que acabas de hacer! Neil es un Andley, ¿qué va a pensar la gente de él?"

"No quisiera contradecirla, tía abuela", interrumpió la señora Legan, "pero aún si fuera cierto que Neil sale en busca de mujeres", tragó saliva, pues bien sabía que sí lo era, "sería lógico que lo hiciera, pues sólo así disfrutaría al máximo su vida como hombre antes de establecerse con una esposa. Además, los Legan somos muy discretos con respecto a esos asuntos, y cualquier descubrimiento que sobre la vida nocturna de Neil pudiéramos hacer no saldría de estas cuatro paredes." Miró a su hija en busca de apoyo. "¿No es así, Eliza?"

Eliza iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando de súbito Albert y George irrumpieron en el salón comedor, precedidos por un furioso Archie, quien sujetando a Eliza por los hombros, en un solo movimiento la levantó de la silla, sacudiéndola con violencia. "¡Canalla!", gritó. "¿Cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste?"

"Cálmate, Archie", dijo Albert mientras George apartaba a Eliza. "Yo me encargaré de esto."

Eliza contempló los iracundos rostros de los recién llegados, por lo que recurrió a un plan de acción. Llevándose las manos al rostro, estalló en un explosivo llanto. "¿Por qué me odias, Archie?", reclamó, al mismo tiempo que auscultaba la reacción de su madre y de la tía abuela. "¿Qué he hecho para que me trates así?"

"¡Archie, discúlpate con Eliza!", ordenó la tía Elroy. "¡Tu comportamiento es deshonroso!" Miró a Albert con reproche. "¿Y qué manera es ésta de regresar a Illinois, William… permitiendo que Archie falte el respeto a Eliza en su propia casa?"

"Permítame explicarle, tía", comenzó Albert, conteniendo su propia ira. "Archie tiene motivos de sobra para enojarse." Tomando la mano de Eliza, depositó en ella el arrugado telegrama. "¿Te resulta familiar, Eliza?"

"¿A qué te refieres, tío William?", preguntó Eliza con voz temblorosa.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo; y si lo has olvidado, lee el telegrama y así recordarás todo."

"¡Debes leer en voz alta!", exclamó Archie.

Eliza lo miró con furia, y procedió a leer. Al terminar, rompió el papel en varios trozos y lo lanzó contra la mesa. "Explíquenme de qué se trata todo esto pues no entiendo nada…"

"No es necesario que finjas, ¡sólo tú puedes ser capaz de enviar a Candy a otro país!", continuó Archie.

"¡Cómo se les ocurre!" Esta vez fue la señora Legan quien se levantó de su asiento con gran asombro. "¡Esto es una infamia! Acusar a mi hija de jugarle una trampa a esa sucia mucama…"

"Apenas se había mencionado el nombre de Candy en estos últimos años, y me parece de mal gusto que vuelvan a hablar de ella", agregó la tía Elroy.

"¿No será, Archie, que sigues enamorado de Candy y buscas un pretexto para estar cerca de ella?", preguntó Eliza con sarcasmo.

Archie enmudeció, pues no contaba con que su suspicaz pariente cambiara las cartas del juego volteando las reglas contra él. "No trates de desviar el tema, Eliza", dijo al fin. "¿Por qué hiciste tal atrocidad contra Candy… acaso no le has hecho suficiente daño?"

"¡No sé de qué me hablan!" Una vez más, ella recurrió al llanto. "¡No soporto tantos insultos! Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de Candy, ¿por qué malgastar el tiempo en molestarla?"

"Porque es tu especialidad", murmuró Archie.

"¡Basta!", gritó la señora Legan. "¡Tía abuela, no toleraré más humillaciones a mi hija!"

La tía Elroy miró a Albert y Archie con enojo. "¿Qué les hace suponer que fue Eliza quien envió el telegrama?"

Archie iba a contestar pero Albert hizo un ademán para silenciarlo y dijo: "Porque aparte de Eliza, nadie más en la familia se refiere a mí como 'tío William', y así es como lee la firma del telegrama que acaba de leer… aún no comprendo cómo Candy no se dio cuenta antes."

Un incómodo y prolongado silencio se adueñó de la sala comedor, y Eliza sintió cómo sus ojos se inundaban de genuinas lágrimas. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado tan insignificante detalle? "Yo", empezó a decir, intentando dar con las palabras exactas para explicar su desacierto. "Lo que pasa es que-"

"¡Lo que dice el tío Albert es muy cierto!", reiteró Archie. "Enviar a Candy tan lejos, en pleno centro de la guerra… ¿Qué pretendes, matarla?" Al verla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues bastó mirarla a los ojos para saber que en efecto, Eliza tenía fríamente calculado atentar contra la vida de la chica de ojos verdes.

"¡Suficiente, Archie!", exclamó la señora Legan, quien tomando a Eliza por el brazo, salió a toda prisa del comedor no sin antes decir: "Observa bien esta casa, pues una vez que salgas no volverás a poner un pie aquí…"

La tía Elroy contemplaba atónita la escena, y Albert retomó la palabra. "Supongo que usted está pensando inventar alguna excusa para desmentir lo que aquí se ha dicho, pero todo apunta a que Eliza no termina de dejar en paz a Candy." Y al ver que la señora se limitaba a bajar la cabeza, decidió poner los puntos sobre las íes. "Por años, he sido más que paciente con respecto a la inaceptable conducta de Eliza y Neil, aún cuando merecían, al menos, una amonestación de mi parte, mas opté por hacerme de la vista larga para no crear rencillas familiares; pero lo que acaba de hacer Eliza con Candy va más allá de ser una burla… prácticamente le está deseando la muerte, y ya es hora de detener a Eliza de una buena vez y por todas."

"¿Qué harás con ella, William?", preguntó la tía Elroy con temor.

El se secó el sudor de la frente. "Estoy pensando que una chica que alberga tanto odio y resentimiento no merece tener los privilegios de un Andley", indicó, ante la mirada helada de George y Archie. "Puede dar por sentado que saldré a Sicilia lo antes posible, y no dude que mañana mismo parta rumbo a la primera parada, Inglaterra, pues debido a la guerra ya no hay viajes directos a Italia." Tomó a George por los hombros. "Sé lo importante que debe ser para ti acompañarme en este viaje, pero es preciso que te quedes aquí y me mantengas al tanto de los acontecimientos."

"¿Está seguro que prefiere ir solo, señor?", preguntó su consternado asistente.

"Siento mucho decir que así es; además, necesito de alguien que me ayude a administrar los negocios durante mi ausencia."

"Yo también puedo ayudar a George en los pocos ratos libres que tengo", se ofreció Archie.

"¡Estoy tan apenada, William!", se lamentó la tía Elroy. "En cierto modo me siento responsable por la conducta de Eliza, pues siempre he disculpado su comportamiento con Candy por diversas razones."

"Manténgala vigilada", dijo Albert, "o de lo contrario no me quedará otro remedio que despojarla de la parte que le corresponde de la herencia de los Andley." Los tres se dieron media vuelta para irse cuando tropezaron con Neil Legan, quien aún se encontraba bajo los estragos del alcohol, así como de un par de besos. "¿Qué sucede aquí?", preguntó, llevando una mano a su adolorida cabeza. "Mi madre y mi hermana iban corriendo a toda prisa, y no alcanzaron siquiera a verme."

"Por si no lo sabías", informó Archie, "tu hermanita engañó vilmente a Candy y ahora debe estar tomando un barco rumbo a Italia."

"¿Italia?", repitió Neil, dando paso a unas estruendosas carcajadas. "¿Te parece gracioso?", cuestionó Archie.

"Vaya, vaya…", fue todo lo que pudo decir Neil. Candy rumbo a Italia… por una fracción de segundo sintió una profunda angustia ante la idea de ver a la única mujer que había amado dirigirse a una zona de batalla, pero entonces recordó su rechazo, como también el día en que el tío Albert lo había confrontado sobre la forma en que él y el resto de los Legan hicieron creer a Candy que el "abuelo" había ordenado un matrimonio entre ella y el moreno de cabellos grisáceos. Continuó con su ruidosa risa. "¡Hasta que por fin mi hermana atina en una de sus trampas!"

Archie se abalanzó contra el chico, pero Albert se adelantó, propinando un puño en el rostro del joven Legan, quien tuvo que sostenerse de una pared cercana para no caer, y en cuanto volvió a incorporarse, frotó su golpeada barbilla, lanzando una última estocada hacia el rubio: "Al menos yo me recupero de los golpes… contrario a ti, 'abuelito', que rápido olvidas todo y necesitas un par de meses para recuperarte."

Albert apretó los puños para evitar lanzar otro golpe, y mirando a Neil a los ojos, se limitó a decir: "Haré de cuenta que no estás en pleno uso de tus facultades. Aún así, mi mayor deseo es que nunca, jamás, tengas que padecer la misma incertidumbre que sufrí durante mi amnesia. No quiero ningún mal para ti, pero si ocurriera lo mismo contigo", apretó los párpados, "estoy seguro que no lo soportarías." Y sin nada más que decir, salió rumbo a la estación de tren, en busca de un boleto de ida para Nueva York.

/

Y en el Atlántico, un niño de unos cuatro años lloraba al ver que la pelota con la que jugaba con tanto ahínco continuaba rodando por el suelo de la cubierta, y se le hacía imposible alcanzarla; y cuando ya la había dado por perdida, sintió que tocaban su hombro, y al levantar su carita llena de lágrimas, una muchacha rubia de ojos como las esmeraldas sonreía de tal modo que unos profundos hoyuelos quedaban marcados en sus mejillas. "¡Esta pelota es muy traviesa!", la oyó reír, antes de verla alejarse. Y mientras la criatura se preguntaba si ésta era la niña a quien tanto buscaban días antes en Nueva York, Candy sonreía ante la dulce mirada del pequeñín cuando vio que era recuperada su pelota. "Una nueva vida me espera", dijo en voz alta, extendiendo los brazos en dirección al mar, "y al pasado debo de decir adiós."


	6. Capítulo 5: Sorpresa en altamar

CAPITULO 5: Sorpresa en altamar

En la oscuridad de su austero camarote, Candy no dejaba de pensar en el niño que horas atrás jugaba con su pelota. ¿Cuántos otros, al igual que él, habían partido a Europa en tiempos de guerra? Al ver que no conciliaba el sueño, colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza sin abandonar la cama. "Padre Celestial", dijo en voz alta, "gracias por haber iluminado mi camino y permitir que este barco aceptara enfermeras a última hora como parte de los pasajeros… y también doy gracias por haber puesto en mi camino a un hombre tan bueno como Albert. En cuanto él y yo volvamos a América, haré lo posible por reponer el dinero que retiré de la cuenta de ahorros que él abrió para mí, y que tuve que usar para hacer posible este viaje." Con el firme propósito de dormir, se movió a los pies de la cama, pues un cambio de posición sería más favorable para que pudiera descansar. No obstante, un último pensamiento se interpuso entre Candy y la languidez del sueño; no había reparado en ese detalle hasta que se percató de la forma tan extraña como la había mirado el niño de la pelota, y es que ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, le pareció haber visto al chiquillo por un breve instante mientras bajaba del tren que la condujo a Nueva York. El niño y sus padres descendían de otro ferrocarril que había llegado unos segundos después, y luego todos los pasajeros escucharon cómo unos oficiales que trabajaban en la estación avisaban que una familia de Illinois buscaba con urgencia a una niña rubia de ojos claros, y que era preciso que dicha niña se reportara con ellos de inmediato, y Candy vio enseguida a una jovencita de alrededor de once años, con cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos del color de la miel, aproximarse al personal, para luego regresar al lado de su familia, y Candy había sonreído con alivio. 'Menos mal', había pensado. 'De seguro lo que le tenían que decir sus parientes de Illinois no era muy importante'… pero ahora que había visto la expresión pensativa con que el niño de la pelota la había observado, su pecho comenzó a palpitar ante la sensación de que algo no andaba bien… y como un resorte se levantó de la cama diciendo en voz alta: _"¿Y si no era aquella hermosa muchacha la niña que buscaban?" _Caminó rumbo al minúsculo en busca de un espejo, y al verse en el mismo examinó sus facciones con detenimiento. Aunque ya contaba con diecinueve años, con excepción de unas simpáticas patas de gallo producto de su risa continua, Candy White apenas aparentaba haberse convertido en una señorita, más aún tomando en cuenta sus abundantes colas de caballo-

Con espanto, se llevó las manos al rostro.

Sin pensar en cubrirse la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta, abrió con dificultad la puerta del pequeño camarote, y al salir tuvo que aferrarse a una pared para evitar perder el balance ante la fuerza del viento nocturno, y aguardó un momento mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. En cuanto lo hizo, corrió a toda prisa por la cubierta, en busca de alquien que le confirmara que los familiares de la niña por la cual preguntaban en Nueva York habían tenido noticias de ella. Corrió con la agilidad de sus días de infancia, y al doblar la esquina, se estrelló contra un enorme muro, y cayó sentada sobre el suelo. Numerosos pájaros imaginarios revolotearon alrededor de su cabeza, y una vez desaparecieron, el "muro" extendió su mano y ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica. "¡Qué vergüenza!", rió con nerviosismo, y bajó la cabeza diciendo: "Le ruego que me disculpe, señor…"

"No tienes que disculparte, Candy", dijo el sujeto al que ella había confundido con un muro, y al salir de entre las sombras, Candy lanzó un grito de asombro: "¡Doctora Kelly!"

"Qué pequeño es este mundo", sonrió la doctora, quien a diferencia de aquella solitaria tarde en que se conocieron en la mina de Georgetown, llevaba puesto un uniforme de médico en lugar de ocultarse bajo una enorme capa y un masculino sombrero. "Candy White, la mejor enfermera que he tenido a mi cargo, aquí, en este barco, ofreciéndose como enfermera voluntaria para la guerra…"

Candy se llevó el dedo índice a las encías. "No, doctora… al abordar el barco dije que era enfermera para que se me diera un espacio, pero la verdad es que me es muy urgente ver a alguien en Italia, alguien que me espera."

La doctora Kelly arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. "¿Tú, arriesgando tu vida para encontrarte con 'alguien' en Europa? ¡Tú no eres esa clase de chica!" Sacó su estetoscopio de uno de sus bolsillos. "A menos que estés terriblemente enamorada de ese alguien, debo revisarte pues no debes estar muy bien."

"Pero lo estoy, doctora", dijo la rubia con su característico guiño de ojo. "Se trata de alguien que ha estado presente a lo largo de mi vida, y me envió un telegrama de suma relevancia desde Italia. Es hora de que yo corresponda todos los favores que me ha hecho."

"¿Qué clase de irresponsable es ése que hace que abandones América y te lances a una zona de muerte sólo porque quiere estar contigo?", cuestionó la doctora Kelly con enfado. "Mejor no hablemos más sobre eso y acompáñame a mi camarote… a menos que estés muy cansada y prefieras acostarte a dormir."

"¡Para nada!", exclamó Candy con alegría, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual había abandonado su cabina. "Por cierto, doctora, me dirigía rumbo a la recepción del barco pues antes de salir de Nueva York oí que una familia buscaba desesperadamente a una niña, y quiero saber si la encontraron."

La doctora Kelly movió la cabeza. "No se me ha dicho nada al respecto. De todos modos no es mucho lo que puedes hacer desde aquí, ¿no crees?"

Candy suspiró con resignación. "Tiene razón… vayamos a su camarote."

Mientras caminaban, ambas mujeres conversaron sobre la gran diferencia que había entre las modestas cabinas en las que pernoctaban y los lujosos espacios donde se hospedaban los ricos y poderosos varias cubiertas más arriba. "Es difícil creer que hace unos años viajara en primera clase, en medio de personas cultas y de aristócratas", comentó Candy con nostalgia, sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía al recordar una noche de Año Nuevo en que el aturdimiento producido por un trago la había hecho salir a la cubierta del Mauritania en busca de aire, y a partir de entonces todo había cambiado.

"Pues si de salud se trata", dijo la doctora Kelly antes de que ambas entraran al camarote, "todos son iguales, con los mismos padecimientos y riesgos médicos."

"¡Eso es muy cierto! Pero dígame, ¿qué hace en este barco, y hacia dónde se dirige?"

La doctora mostró una mirada ausente bañada por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba a través de la ventana. "Voy a ofrecer mis servicios en un hospital militar de Londres, y con eso ayudaré a los heridos de guerra. Deseaba hacerlo hace mucho tiempo pero no quería abandonar a mi hermano, al menos no hasta que los miembros de la corte emitieran su veredicto sobre el crimen que se le imputó."

"Y supongo que Arturo está libre, ¿no es así?" Candy se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la joven médico.

"Arturo probó su inocencia, mas no logró convencer a las autoridades sobre sus razones para haber huido. Ahora está preso, no por el crimen por el que había sido acusado, sino por haber escapado de la justicia."

"¡Cuánto lo siento, doctora!"

"No te preocupes; el director de la cárcel donde se encuentra le ha dicho que si mantiene una buena conducta dentro del penal, su condena será breve. Además, mi hermano se ha hecho muy buen amigo de su compañero de celda… así no se siente tan solo." Haciendo a un lado la vida en prisión de Arturo y la soledad que la rodeaba desde la separación de su hermano, la doctora se concentró en Candy: "¿Y tú, enfermera White… a qué te dedicas cuando no viajas a Europa en ambiente de batalla?"

Candy acercó una silla hacia el borde de la cama donde se había sentado la doctora y también tomó asiento. "Ayudo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María en el hogar. Unos miembros de la familia Legan chantajearon al doctor Lenard en el hospital Santa Juana presionándolo para que me echara de allí, y ejercieron la misma influencia en otros hospitales para que no me aceptaran."

"¿Entonces no estás laborando como enfermera?"

"Un humilde doctor me había acogido como su asistente en una clínica para pobres… la Clínica Feliz. Luego ocurrieron un sinnúmero de cosas que me hicieron regresar al lugar donde me crié."

"¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que vuelvan a aceptarte en los hospitales?"

"Descuide; mi benefactor, quien es el mismo que me espera en Italia, tocó a la puerta de cada uno de los hospitales donde me rechazaron para aclarar los motivos por los cuales los Legan pidieron mi despido."

"Y si ya se aclaró todo, ¿por qué no regresas a trabajar?"

Candy bajó la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de desaprobación de la doctora. "Me da mucha pena dejar solas a la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ellas cuentan con buenas personas que las ayudan, pero nunca es suficiente para sostener a tantos niños."

"Me decepcionas, jovencita", dijo sin tapujos la doctora Kelly. "Algo me dice que sólo estás inventando excusas para no volver a trabajar. ¿Acaso huyes de algo… o de alguien?" De inmediato, se dio cuenta que no había sido necesario hacer la pregunta, pues los temerosos ojos de su otrora ayudante la habían delatado. "¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida, Candy?"

Cuando al fin tuvo el valor de levantar la vista, Candy se encontró con unas oscuras y fatigadas pupilas que invitaban a la sinceridad… pero antes debía ser honesta consigo misma. "Tal vez no sé decir adiós a las cosas", confesó. "Creo que tengo miedo de enfrentar a lo desconocido porque no quiero decir adiós a lo único que tengo seguro… mis recuerdos", añadió, sorprendiéndose ante sus propias palabras. Nunca antes había hablado en forma tan abierta sobre sus temores.

Pero la doctora Kelly no se daba por vencida, y continuó en un enorme esfuerzo de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. "La Candy que conocí no se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente ante los miedos", señaló. "La Candy que conocí tuvo la osadía de laborar día a día en una peligrosa mina junto a numerosos hombres, en condiciones poco agradables, y me ayudó a escapar con mi hermano para que no nos apresaran. La Candy que conocí ponía en riesgo su pellejo por salvar el de otros, y amaba su trabajo tanto como su propia vida… ¿y ahora me dices que por tal o cual razón no puedes salir de tu lugar de origen?" Sacudió la cabeza para desechar la terrible idea de su cabeza. "¿Qué opinan tus dos madres allá en el hogar de Pony?"

"Están felices de tenerme a su lado", fue la lógica respuesta de Candy.

"Ambas sabemos que lo están. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿les parece bien que permanezcas con ellas para siempre?"

Ella se rascó la barbilla. "No recuerdo alguna ocasión que conversáramos sobre eso."

"Tal vez te han dado el tiempo y espacio para que pienses un poco las cosas, pero no significa que sea así el resto de tu vida", dijo la doctora Kelly. "¿Me ayudarías en Londres como enfermera en el hospital?"

A pesar de la tentadora oferta, Candy rechazó la misma con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Me encantaría hacerlo, doctora, pero primero tengo que acudir al llamado de mi tutor y luego veré qué piensan la señorita Pony y la hermana María."

La doctora Kelly se encogió de hombros, y decidió no insistir más. "Ha sido una noche muy larga", murmuró, aplicándose presión en la nuca para liberar la tensión acumulada en la misma. "Aunque viajo como pasajero, no dejan de aparecer pacientes curiosos por saber cómo se siente ser atendido por una mujer."

"Debe ser difícil para usted darse a respetar en un mundo dominado por los hombres…"

"Pero no por mucho tiempo", sonrió la doctora con una mirada soñadora al infinito. "En menos de lo que imaginas, habrá muchas mujeres doctoras como yo."

"¡Así será!", rió Candy, y pensó que con excepción de Arturo, la doctora Kelly estaba completamente sola en la vida. 'Le hace falta enamorarse, si ya no lo ha hecho', pensó, 'una mujer como ella puede ser exitosa en su profesión… y en el amor.'

/

Annie movió la cuchara dentro de su taza de café ya vacía, logrando con ello esfumar sus pensamientos. 'Candy', la llamaba desde el corazón, 'Amiga, hay tanto que quisiera contarte, y tantos consejos que pedirte… ¿por qué te fuiste, por qué?' En su mente, imágenes de Archie se agrupaban como piezas de un juego de ajedrez, y antes que las lágrimas la traicionaran, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues no quería añadir más motivos a la tristeza de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, a quienes había ido a visitar.

"Annie, hija, ¿estás escuchando?"

La señorita Pony había insistido varias veces hasta que la chica de cabellos oscuros levantó la vista de la taza de café con la que jugaba. "Annie, debemos avisar a Patty sobre lo que ocurriendo. Ella también es muy amiga de Candy y merece saber que ella no está en América."

"No creo que Patty pueda hacer mucho desde Florida", opinó Annie.

"Aún así, ella debe saber que con toda probabilidad Candy no le escriba en mucho tiempo", interrumpió la hermana María. "Y según tú y Candy nos han contado, Patty tiene una abuelita que también se preocupa por ustedes."

"Es verdad", suspiró Annie con cansancio. "Lo último que supe de Patty era que estaba sirviendo de voluntaria ayudando a unas monjitas en un convento floridiano, e incluso contemplaba vestir los hábitos y convertirse en religiosa."

"¿En serio?", preguntó la hermana María con asombro. "¡Eso no debe tomarse tan a la ligera! Sólo espero que no lo esté haciendo por la tristeza que le ha causado la muerte de Stear."

"Me temo que sí", dijo Annie. "Ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que-"

_"¿Cómo es eso de que Candy está en Europa?"_

Todas en la cocina voltearon a ver quién había hablado, aunque no necesitaban confirmarlo, pues conocían muy bien aquella voz. Con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos, Tom las observaba furioso. "Una niña del hogar salió corriendo a mi casa para darme la noticia. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Candy salió bajo engaño para Italia?"

Annie y la señorita Pony palidecieron, y esta vez fue la hermana María quien tomó la palabra. "Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, Tom, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y apenas lo hemos informado a otras personas; justo ahora estábamos hablando sobre Patty y de cómo comunicarle todo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de contártelo a ti."

El enojo de Tom se transformó en desesperación, y corrió a las faldas de la hermana María, aferrándose a las mismas. "¡Pobre Candy!", lloraba sin cesar. "¿Qué será de ella, hermana, en un país desconocido y bañado en sangre?"

"¡Basta!" Annie se levantó de la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¡No quiero escuchar que Candy se dirige rumbo a la guerra!"

La señorita Pony extendió los brazos a ambos jóvenes, quienes acudieron a su llamado. "Tom, Annie… todos estamos sufriendo por Candy, pero debemos ser fuertes y elevar nuestras plegarias al Todopoderoso para que nuestra niña salga airosa de esta gran prueba."

"Quiere decir una gran trampa", aclaró Tom. "Esto sólo puede ser obra de esa chica Legan…"

"Sin importar quién haya sido, debemos rezar para que nuestra amiga regrese a casa sana y salva", dijo la señorita Pony.

"Candy ha enfrentado toda clase de peligros", indicó Annie, "¡pero ninguno como lanzarse sin protección alguna a la guerra!"

"¿Y Candy abandonó América sin un solo centavo encima?", le preguntó Tom alarmado.

"Según me contó Archie, Albert y George investigaron la cuenta de ahorros que habían abierto para Candy, y tal parece que ella había retirado una suma de dinero en un banco de Nueva York antes de abordar el barco hacia Londres."

"¿Por qué Londres y no Italia?"

"Debido a la guerra, todos los barcos que salen de América hacen una parada obligatoria en Inglaterra."

"¿Y qué hará el señor Albert?"

"Está en Nueva York, y en cuanto salga el próximo barco rumbo a Europa abordará el mismo." Irrumpió en llanto. "¡Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde!"

Tom tomó en brazos a quien consideraba su hermana de toda la vida, y Annie pensó en Archie, quien había retomado sus clases luego de un par de días ausente. 'Archie, cómo te extraño… ¡y cómo quisiera que seas tú quien me abrace!'

/

"¿Está segura de que eso es lo mejor para Eliza, tía abuela?", preguntó la señora Legan en la inmensidad de la sala principal de la mansión Andley.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar que William despoje a Eliza de su parte de la herencia", contestó la tía Elroy con desagrado. "Y si Eliza no desea quedarse en la calle, deberá aceptar mi propuesta, pues no tiene otra salida."

"Veamos si entendí de qué se trata", comenzó la señora Legan. "Eliza nunca ha tenido novio, pero si pagamos para que se publique un artículo falso 'rumorando' que está buscando marido, los jóvenes de alta sociedad la verán como una candidata interesante y lista para recibir toda clase de atenciones. ¿Pero qué relación guarda todo esto con asegurar la herencia de mi hija?"

"En cuanto William se entere que Eliza está rodeada de pretendientes, ya no tendrá de qué preocuparse, pues pensará que un novio la mantendría ocupada todo el tiempo y ella mostraría un comportamiento ejemplar. Además, mantendrías a raya a tu esposo de manera que apenas pueda tomar cartas en la situación."

La señora Legan se detuvo junto a la ventana, frotándose la barbilla en silencio, hasta que volvió a dirigir su atención a la tía Elroy. "Hablaré con ella", dijo. "Estoy segura que estará de acuerdo con el plan. Lo que hizo con Candy fue una estupidez, pero lo que usted propone ayudará a distraer a William por un tiempo."

"Sólo así volverá a confiar en Eliza", concluyó la tía Elroy, "pero en lo que a mí respecta, no volveré a apoyarla."

"¿Cómo dice, tía abuela?"

"Lo que oyes… como una Andley, Eliza siempre tendrá las puertas de esta casa abiertas, y sólo intento reparar el daño que hizo para no ocasionar un disgusto a William." Se levantó, dispuesta a abandonar la sala, pero justo antes de salir rumbo a su habitación, se volteó por última vez a mirar a la señora Legan. "Asegúrate de que esta vez no haga nada indebido, o de lo contrario, no será William quien la desherede, sino yo."

/

No era de sorprender que la casa estuviera en silencio, pues a esas horas Susana siempre dormía una siesta. Por tal razón, cuando la señora Marlowe regresó de hacer sus compras en el mercado, depositó sus bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, sin reparar en el hecho de que la puerta de la habitación de Susana estaba abierta de par en par, hasta que un fuerte viento la hizo cerrarse de golpe. 'No recuerdo haber dejado la puerta de Susana abierta al salir', pensó. Con cautela, caminó en puntillas por el corredor, con el temor de que un bandido hubiera entrado a la casa. Al no escuchar ruido alguno, abrió la puerta de golpe. "¡Susana!", gritó, al ver la cama vacía. "Susana, ¿dónde estás?" Era inútil buscarla por toda la casa, pues sabía que su hija no podía ir más allá de su cuarto con sólo un par de muletas, las cuales solían descansar al pie de la cama, y ahora no estaban. "Díos mío… ¡Susana!"

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una nota encima de la mesa de noche, la cual tomó rápidamente. El mensaje era breve, pero contundente: _Mamá, estaré unos meses lejos porque quiero encontrarme a mí misma y salir adelante por mérito propio. Por favor, no me busques; estaré bien, y regresaré pronto. Te amo… gracias por todo. _"Oh, Susana…", dijo la señora Marlowe con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, "Hija mía, ¿qué has hecho?"


	7. Capítulo 6: Los Ilinis

CAPITULO 6: Los ilinis

Susana estaba dormida cuando el tren redujo la velocidad, y abriendo los ojos, se incorporó con rigidez sobre su asiento, ante la consternada mirada de la mujer de mediana edad que estaba sentada a su lado. Para Abigail Townsend, era la primera vez que regresaba a Illinois luego de probar suerte en otros estados y establecerse sin éxito en diversos lugares. "Chismosa", decía todo aquel que encontraba en su camino, "¡Le hace falta un nuevo marido!", gritaban otros con crueldad. ¡Todos se equivocaban! Abigail no era una mujer amargada por el reciente deceso de su esposo, y mucho menos una chismosa; tan sólo quería hacer el bien a los demás, aunque ello envolviera su intervención en algunos de los problemas del prójimo, problemas que-¡bendito sea Dios!- el Todopoderoso le había dado el don de descubrir, y por eso no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Ahora que estaría de vuelta en Illinois, se asentaría en su ciudad preferida, la cual sólo había visitado en una ocasión, pero lo suficiente para conocer, o tratar de conocer, personajes misteriosos e interesantes con los cuales compartir ideas y secretos ocultos. Chicago sería, pues, la última morada de la señora Townsend, quien no podía desviar sus ojos de la inválida muchacha que justo ahora despertaba de un largo sueño. La había visto desde que unos oficiales del tren la ayudaran a subir, y al preguntarse en su interior qué habría motivado a la linda joven a resistir un viaje tan largo a pesar de su incapacidad, se aventuró a verbalizar dicha pregunta en voz alta: "¿Qué haces viajando sola y en tan mal estado, jovencita?"

Ante la curiosidad de la dama que le había hablado, Susana no pudo menos que sonreír con timidez, pues la señora de faldas anchas y oscuro cabello recogido en un moño la miraba con curiosidad, y se había dirigido a ella sin tapujos ni pena alguna. "Voy a Chicago", dijo, "Quiero ser una mejor persona, y para eso tengo que enfrentar mis miedos y salir al encuentro de una chica que me atormenta… y esa chica trabaja, o debe estar trabajando, en un hospital de Chicago."

"¿Una chica que te atormenta?" La señora Townsend podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que una persona la dejaba confundida, y ésta era una de ellas. "Eso no lo pongo en duda, pues por lo visto ya debes estar bastante atormentada por-"

Una vez más, Susana sonrió ante la cruda franqueza de la mujer que, a juzgar por su sobria vestimenta, daba la impresión de ser viuda. "Entiendo a lo que se refiere, y ya no hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que me pasó. Quiero encontrarme a mí misma y ser una mejor persona para mi prometido, pero antes debo arreglar unas cuantas cosas con su primera novia y estar segura de que ya no lo ama, lo cual no dudo, pues han pasado varios años de su separación, pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta oír de sus propios labios que mi amado ya no significa nada para ella."

"Muy interesante", dijo la señora Townsend con un destello de brillo en sus ojos. "Y dime, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? Supongo que esa otra chica que mencionas no sabe que la buscas, y quiero ayudarte a encontrarla", sugirió ante la nueva oportunidad que se abría a su paso.

"Mi nombre es-" Susana guardó silencio pues el tren se detuvo de golpe, y al asomarse a la ventana, lo único que podía apreciar a través de la misma era una deteriorada casa de madera con unos cuantos bancos para sentarse. "¿Y la estación?", preguntó a la señora Townsend. "¿Dónde está la estación?"

Un oficial a cargo del tren irrumpió en el compartimento. "Su atención, todos", dijo en voz alta. "Hemos entrado a Illinois, mas no hemos llegado a Chicago. Ha habido una avería, y por suerte el tren pudo llegar hasta esta estación. Sin embargo, no será sino hasta mañana que habrá de llegar una persona que repare el daño, y con mucho pesar rogamos a los presentes que busquen un lugar donde pernoctar pues los empleados del tren también buscaremos posada en otra parte. Respecto al dinero invertido en el boleto, aquellos que mañana regresen y hayan decidido retomar el viaje recibirán un reembolso por la molestia ocasionada en cuanto lleguemos a la estación de Chicago. Y si alguien prefiere tomar otro medio de transportación, lo entenderemos. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Hay servicio de transporte disponible allá afuera?", preguntó la señora Townsend sin titubeos.

"Me temo que no", dijo el oficial. "Existe un hotel a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, y aunque aún se sienten vientos invernales, si están lo suficientemente abrigados, resistirán el camino." Miró al resto de los pasajeros. "¿Alguna otra duda?"

Susana quedó estupefacta, deseando gritar a viva voz, '¡Síiiii, tengo una duda! ¿Cómo se supone que camine unas cuadras si sólo puedo apoyarme en estas muletas?', pero no alcanzó a articular palabra alguna. Buscó con la mirada a la señora Townsend para pedirle que la acompañara en ruta hacia el hotel, pero esta última ya había salido corriendo de la cabina, al igual que el resto de los viajeros. Entonces recordó que al abordar el tren había sido asistida por varios oficiales, y supuso que en cuestión de minutos la ayudarían a bajar. Sin sueño alguno, pues había dormido largo y tendido por varias horas, cerró los párpados, y recostó su cabeza contra la ventana.

No supo en qué momento las luces dentro del tren se apagaron; simplemente abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro como una cueva, incluyendo la casucha que conformaba la "estación". "¡Dios mío!", gritó, "¡Me he quedado sola en medio de la noche!" Desesperada, palpó el asiento en busca de sus muletas, y una vez las tuvo en sus manos, las colocó debajo de sus hombros, respiró profundo, y con lentitud comenzó a levantarse, y en lo que le pareció ser una eternidad, se encontró de pie en medio de la oscura cabina. 'Esto es sólo el principio', pensó. 'Aún falta ver cómo bajo del tren.' Poco a poco, y luego de haber decidido dejar atrás su valija, arrastró su única pierna, permitiendo que sus muletas se encargaran del resto, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, el miedo se infiltró por cada uno de sus poros. ¿Qué tal si había algún bandido esperando la oportunidad de acecharla? Y si llegaba al hotel, ¿habría alguna habitación disponible? Pensó en su madre y en la ternura con que ésta la abrigaba en las noches antes de dormir, en esa cama tan cómoda y caliente… Retiró las placenteras imágenes de su cabeza, y de un solo golpe se impulsó hacia adelante, cayendo en el acto. Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor, más por el contacto con la fría nieve que por el impacto de la caída. Esta vez no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar las muletas, pues había caído justo sobre las mismas. Asiéndolas una vez más, se aferró a ellas con fuerza, y a la vez que lanzaba un alarido de dolor por su ensangrentada rodilla, se levantó nuevamente, esta vez con más dificultad. Ante ella, sólo reinaba la oscuridad. "¿Hacia dónde me dirijo?", preguntó a nadie en particular. En su aturdida mente, creyó haber escuchado el lejano sonido de unos tambores, pero desechó la idea, aunque al reiniciar la marcha, lo hizo en dirección al lugar de donde le parecía haber llegado el ruido. Caminó sin cesar, a paso lento pero firme, y a medida que recorría la solitaria carretera, Susana pensó en la noche en la que Terry había asumido la responsabilidad de estar junto a ella, luego de haber terminado con Candy. No podía apartar de su corazón la imagen de Terry pegado a la ventana de aquella habitación en el hospital, con la esperanza de que Candy se volteara una última vez para mirarlo, o peor aún, que corriera de regreso, arrepentida de su sacrificio, mas no lo hizo. Sin nada más que decir, Candy White había abandonado el hospital, y con ello al amor de su vida, caminando por las calles neoyorquinas y luego tomando un tren nocturno que la llevaría de vuelta a Chicago. 'Debió haber sido la noche más horrible de toda su vida, alejándose de Terry, sin importarle el frío y castigador invierno', pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales descendieron por sus mejillas al ella escuchar un sonido familiar en el estómago. "Tengo hambre, necesito comer", se dijo; y con su pierna entumecida por el frío, y llorando sin cesar, aceleró sus pasos, y cuando al cabo de casi una hora se desplomó contra la nieve, pensó por última vez en Candy, y perdió el conocimiento.

/

A Neil Legan le apasionaba la velocidad en todos los sentidos: velocidad a la hora de acostarse con una chica, velocidad al cometer un acto de crueldad, velocidad al abrir los presentes que le tenía la tía abuela… y velocidad al conducir, en especial en horas de la noche, cuando a escondidas solía manejar rumbo al hogar de Pony, cuya dirección había conseguido a través de un vagabundo a quien un día había preguntado, y desde la comodidad del asiento trasero, observaba a Candy con los niños, a veces curando heridas, otras riendo o subiendo a una colina, pero ahora… Desorientado por un par de tragos, Neil lloró amargamente sin despegar las manos del volante mientras manejaba sin control alguno y sin tener idea de adónde se dirigía. Candy… lo peor que le había pasado, y también lo mejor, se había marchado a Europa sin pensar en las consecuencias de su viaje. ¿Qué tal si resultaba herida en un bombardeo, o peor aún, si era tomada como prisionera de guerra? Pero no, no debería estar preocupado, sino agradecido a Eliza por haber enviado el falso telegrama, pues estaba casi seguro que su hermana sí habría sido capaz de enviar a Candy al mismísimo infierno en su empeño por hacerle daño. Sin embargo, él no habría tenido el valor de colocar a Candy en ruta hacia la muerte, y su cobardía lo hizo llorar aún más, por lo que detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera, dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

"_¡No te muevas!"_

Nunca antes había sentido Neil el frío de una pistola sobre las sienes, y la sensación no era nada placentera. Inmóvil, dejó de llorar y preguntó entre dientes: "¿Quién es usted… y qué quiere de mí?"

"¡Ni siquiera te des la vuelta para mirarme!", exclamó una prepotente, y a la vez desesperada, voz masculina. "Baja del auto… ¡ahora!"

Neil intentó obedecer, pero las piernas le flaquearon, lo que exasperó a su asaltante. "¿En qué idioma te lo tengo que decir? ¡Dije que bajes del auto si no quieres que tu cerebro vuele en mil pedazos!"

"¡No, por favor!" Aún aturdido bajo los efectos del alcohol, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse, Neil abrió la puerta del vehículo, y arrastró una pierna hasta que la misma quedó fuera del auto. Pero ya la paciencia de su captor se había agotado; tomando a Neil por el cuello de su camisa, lo sacó del coche, de manera que ambos quedaran frente a frente, pero antes que Neil alcanzara a ver el rostro del individuo, este último agarró la pistola por la culata, y con la misma dio un fuerte golpe a Neil en la cabeza, lanzándolo al suelo en el acto, y sin más tiempo que perder, puso en marcha el auto, y abandonó a toda prisa el lugar, dejando a un ensangrentado Neil Legan delirando sobre la nieve: "Mamá…"

/

El edredón era tan cálido que Susana se negaba a abrir los ojos, hasta que sintió unas palmadas sobre su hombro. "Angeni, Angeni… es tiempo de que despiertes…", oyó decir a una chica. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, se aferró con fuerza al edredón, a un paso de esconder la cabeza bajo el mismo. La tenue luz de una vela alumbraba lo que parecía ser una choza o tienda de campaña, en cuyo interior apenas había cupo para Susana y su acompañante, de facciones indiscutiblemente aborígenes, quien le sonreía sin reparo alguno. Llena de miedo, bajó la vista al edredón, y al ver que la inerte cabeza de un oso formaba parte del mismo, lo apartó de golpe y volvió a concentrarse en la sonriente nativa de trenzas en el pelo y banda en la cabeza, y le resultó extraño el contraste entre la túnica y mocasines que llevaba puestos, y unos pantalones que a leguas se podía ver que no eran típicos de los indígenas. "¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó Susana, "¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí, y qué fue lo que me pasó?"

"Dos hermanos de la tribu andaban de paseo luego de que diéramos por culminado nuestro último ritual, y te encontraron cerca de la carretera, Angeni", informó la india en perfecto inglés. "Estabas morada por el contacto con la nieve, así que te trajeron hasta aquí, aunque ahora volvieron a salir pues mientras regresaban contigo en brazos, escucharon unas fuertes voces, y luego que te dejaran a mi cargo salieron otra vez, sólo para estar seguros que nadie más se encuentra en peligro en medio de la nieve."

"¿Por qué hablas inglés y no tu lengua nativa?", continuó Susana. "¿Y cómo es que me has llamado… Angeli?"

La alegre chica sonrió con mayor amplitud, mostrando una nacarada dentadura. "Lo siento… debes estar confundida y mereces una explicación. Mi nombre es Doris, y pertenezco a la tribu de los ilinis, y el nombre con que me referí a ti, Angeni, significa 'espíritu'."

"¿Por qué te llamas Doris y no llevas un nombre de la tribu?"

"Eso es fácil de explicar", respondió Doris. "Este estado se llama Illinois gracias a los indios que allí habitaron, y que casi fueron exterminados en el siglo XVIII. Los pocos sobrevivientes, entre los cuales se encuentran mis ancestros, se mudaron a Kansas y Oklahoma, donde a partir de entonces estamos asentados. Hace unos días llegamos de Oklahoma para celebrar nuestros orígenes, y permaneceremos aquí unos meses."

"No lo entiendo", dijo Susana frunciendo el ceño. "Tu vestimenta es nativa, pero tus pantalones no hacen juego…"

"Aunque somos indios, nuestra tribu obedece a las mismas leyes y costumbres que tú conoces. La aldea que establecimos aquí sólo es simbólica, pues estamos de fiesta por haber sobrevivido a nuestro pasado, y siempre honramos nuestra cultura; pero en Oklahoma nuestro estilo de vida es similar al de ustedes, y el inglés es nuestro idioma." Alzó la cabeza de Susana con una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba una vasija con sopa a la boca de la enferma. "No vivimos en chozas, como puedes ver aquí, ni tampoco dormimos sobre el suelo como lo acabas de hacer. Nuestras casas son como las de ustedes."

"¿Y su religión?", preguntó Susana con curiosidad mientras sorbía el líquido.

"Nuestras creencias se remontan a los tiempos de nuestra fundación, aunque respetamos otras filosofías."

"¡Qué maravilloso!", exclamó Susana. "Jamás hubiera pensado conocer indios, y mucho menos que tuvieran tanto en común con el resto de nosotros…" Probó otro sorbo antes de añadir: "Me llamo Susana, pero si prefieres, puedes referirte a mí como Angeni. ¡Me gusta mucho el significado de ese nombre!"

"Pienso que tu 'espíritu' vino para quedarse entre nosotros, o para cambiar entre nosotros", sonrió Doris. En eso, un hombre de mediana edad, también aborigen, entró a la choza y observó a ambas jóvenes. "Veo que nuestra invitada ya despertó", dijo, con su vista fija en Susana a quien preguntó: "¿Te encuentras bien, Angeni?"

"Ya casi está repuesta del todo, papá", interrumpió Doris. "Incluso se ha comido casi toda la sopa."

"Nos tenías muy preocupados, jovencita", dijo el padre de Doris. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Nicholas, y como has visto, Doris es mi hija". Se colocó en cuclillas en el poco espacio disponible dentro de la tienda. "¿Qué hacías a estas horas afuera en la nieve… y sin una silla de ruedas para moverte?"

Susana palideció. Por vez primera desde su accidente, había olvidado por completo su invalidez. Pero lejos de sentir vergüenza ante estos dos desconocidos, tuvo la necesidad de mostrarse ante ellos tal cual era, al menos como un modo de agradecimiento por haberla rescatado. "Yo… iba en un tren rumbo a Chicago, pero el mismo se averió a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. No traje silla de ruedas, y aguardé con paciencia a que algún oficial del tren me ayudara a bajar tal y como habían hecho horas antes al abordar, pero cerré los ojos para descansar un momento, y cuando los abrí, el tren estaba apagado y todo el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario." Tembló al recordar la escena. "Tal parece que los oficiales habían olvidado que yo estaba allí. Entonces salí de la estación, y caminé lo más que pude, hasta que mi cuerpo no resistió más y me desmayé."

"¿Por qué no trajiste tu silla de ruedas?", preguntó Nicholas.

Susana concentró la vista en un punto imaginario, reuniendo el valor para confesar el motivo de su viaje. "Salí de Nueva York a toda prisa, pues tenía que llegar a Chicago lo antes posible para ver a una vieja rival de amores. A menos que hable con ella, nunca voy a estar tranquila, aún después que me case con Terry."

Nicholas y su hija intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada, y fue él quien rompió el silencio. "¿Crees que encontrando a esa chica hallarás paz en tu vida, niña?"

Susana apartó la vista del sabio hombre de largos cabellos. "Supongo que sí", murmuró, y fue entonces cuando se percató del extraño objeto que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su pierna perdida. _"¿Qué es esto?"_, preguntó.

"Es una nueva pierna que inventaron los médicos", se aventuró a decir Nicholas. "Alguien que conozco también sufrió una amputación recientemente allá en Oklahoma, y el doctor le proporcionó dos piernas especiales que apenas han comenzado a proporcionarse en los hospitales. Tienen un color similar a la piel humana, y todo el que las usa se siente como si hubiera recuperado el uso de ambas piernas. El hombre al que me refiero no necesita dos piernas, y te ofrece una de ellas como regalo… ese hombre soy yo, Angeni." De repente, Nicholas alzó uno de los lados del pantalón, revelando una pierna idéntica a la que ahora llevaba Susana. "No somos quiénes para exigirte que te quedes, pero piénsalo antes de salir de aquí, de vuelta a la nieve. El Creador te necesita aquí por una razón, y para que encuentres esa razón deberás primero sanar en cuerpo y alma. Tal vez descubras, al final, que la verdadera paz no se resuelve enfrentando viejos enemigos, si es que realmente se les puede llamar así. Sólo encontrarás la paz cuando te aceptes a ti misma y escojas el modo en que deseas vivir luego de haber conocido a la nueva mujer que hay dentro de ese espíritu", finalizó.

"¡Señor Nicholas!", exclamó Susana, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, y ante una emocionada Doris. "No puedo aceptar la pierna que me ofrece, señor, ¡en verdad no la merezco!"

"Papá jamás volvería a usar una pierna adicional aunque la devolvieras", aclaró Doris. "Anda, acéptala, nosotros te ayudaremos a caminar con ella…"

"¡Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo!", exclamó Susana entre lágrimas, dejándose envolver en los brazos de padre e hija. "¡No sólo me han salvado la vida, sino que también me han dado la oportunidad de cambiarla!" Enjugó su llanto, y con alegría y resolución los contempló a ambos. "Me siento tan bien aquí… ¡lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer tantas atenciones es aceptar su ayuda y quedarme un tiempo con ustedes!"

"No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte, Angeni", dijo Doris al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unas voces afuera, y preguntó a su padre: "¿Qué ocurre?"

El señor Nicholas frunció el ceño. "No lo sé… pero presiento que habremos de recibir otra sorpresa además de Angeni. Debemos salir y ver de qué se trata… descansa un poco, Angeni", dijo, y junto a Doris se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la tienda. Una vez sola, Susana advirtió una abertura en la entrada a la tienda a través de la cual podía ver lo que acontecía en la fría noche. Dos indios sujetaban a un joven de piel morena que presentaba una herida profunda en la cabeza. Por sus finas vestiduras, daba la impresión de pertenecer a una prestigiosa familia. "Aquí encontramos este otro muchacho, señor Nicholas", oyó decir a uno de los rescatistas, lo que hizo pensar a Susana que el señor Nicholas bien pudiera ser el patriarca de la tribu. "Estaba tirado en la nieve… creemos que fue atacado por un bandido."

"Se ve muy mal", escuchó decir al señor Nicholas. "¿Está consciente?"

"Hace unos minutos no lo estaba", dijo otro de los jóvenes, "pero creo que ya comienza a reaccionar."

Susana observó cómo Nicholas alzaba la cabeza del herido. "¿Me escuchas?" Al ver que el chico movía la cabeza de un lado a otro confirmó: "Sí me escuchas, ¿verdad?"

El muchacho permaneció en silencio un instante, y cuando al fin habló, todos quedaron de una pieza, incluso Susana. "¡Claro que lo escucho! ¿Acaso cree que estoy sordo?"

Todos los presentes se miraron con incredulidad, y el señor Nicholas tomó un respiro profundo antes de continuar. "¿Cómo te llamas, muchachito? Sólo queremos ayudarte."

"¡Por supuesto que tienen que ayudarme!", exclamó un indignado Neil Legan. "Aguarden un segundo, yo soy… mi nombre es…" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para aclarar su mente. "Yo me llamo… yo me llamo…" Observó a los extraños seres que lo rodeaban. "¿Quiénes son ustedes… y qué estoy haciendo aquí?" La desesperación se apoderó de él, y a través de la abertura Susana pudo apreciar sus facciones, y tuvo la extraña sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde?

"¿Cómo te llamas?', repitió el señor Nicholas.

"Yo soy… yo me llamo… ¡no lo recuerdo!" Entonces Neil descubrió algo peor, y reveló su horror a los presentes. _"¡No recuerdo nada!"_ Se llevó las manos a su rostro, ante la oculta y atónita mirada de Susana, quien a diferencia del recién llegado, sí recordaba cómo se llamaba y de dónde venía, pero compartía el mismo desconsuelo de él, y ambos exclamaron con histeria, él a viva voz, y ella en su interior: "¡No sé quien soy… _no sé quién soy_!"


	8. Capítulo 7: Una parada en Londres

CAPITULO 7: Una parada en Londres

Mientras contemplaba la monumental entrada a la mansión Granchester, Candy no dejaba de pensar en la doctora Kelly, y en la abrupta despedida de ambas en cuanto tocaron puerto en Southampton. 'Pobre doctora… ahora debe ayudar a cientos de heridos', dijo en su interior. En los días posteriores a su primer encuentro en la cubierta del barco, ambas habían asistido a varios pacientes del barco como en los viejos tiempos, Kelly como doctora, y Candy como su enfermera, lo cual había inyectado una nueva dosis de energía a esta última, y al final reconoció lo mucho que echaba de menos realizar su trabajo. Caras de niños sonrientes luego de habérsele administrado la medicina, de ancianos obedientes que aguardaban a que el termómetro marcara la temperatura, y de parientes desesperados que vociferaban la larga espera porque sus familiares enfermos fueran atendidos, se presentaban efímeras ante la vista de Candy, y una vez pisó el puerto de Southampton, se dio de cara a la triste realidad; que nunca más vestiría el uniforme de enfermera, y que en cuestión de meses-o días- se convertiría en la señora de Andley. La idea aún le resultaba tan lejana como el crepúsculo que admiraba desde el barco mientras aguardaba con paciencia el desembarco del navío, y cuando Kelly se acercó para darle un último abrazo, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la experimentada doctora. "Piénsalo", fue lo último que dijo Kelly antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, "aún estás a tiempo de no acudir a tu cita con el peligro…"

Ahora que habían transcurrido dos días, y frente al umbral de los Granchester, Candy agitaba las manos una y otra vez en el aire para calmar la ansiedad que se había acrecentado en ella desde su llegada a Southampton. En el mismo momento que vio por última vez a la doctora Kelly, los ojos de Candy habían recorrido cada muelle, cada edificio, cada paisaje que la remontaba al día en que, al son de gritos ensordecedores de alegría, había sido recibida por los eufóricos hermanos Cornwell. 'Es mi segunda vez en Inglaterra', pensó, y en contra de su voluntad, emergía a la superficie el sumergido recuerdo de… _él._ "Eres hijo de una americana, y vives y trabajas en Nueva York, pero has crecido como un inglés y así serás el resto de tu vida", habló en voz alta, sin percatarse de que al hacerlo sonreía sin razón alguna. Y aunque al día siguiente abordaría un nuevo barco hacia Italia, ella sabía que estas últimas horas en Londres serían difíciles, pero necesarias.

Aguardó unos minutos más, pues ya había llamado tres veces. "¿Habrá salido a alguna parte?" Pero al escuchar las voces de unos chicos, quienes de seguro eran los hermanos de _él_, supuso que al menos la señora Granchester se encontraría por los alrededores. Alzó la vista hacia el umbral, y calculando la altura de la verja en la entrada, retrocedió unos pasos para tomar impulso, y corrió a toda velocidad hasta trepar de un solo golpe la verja, escalándola con la misma precisión con la que acostumbraba trepar árboles. Al llegar al tope, tomó una bocanada de aire, y cuando colocó un pie al otro lado de la entrada para comenzar su descenso, escuchó unos fuertes ladridos, y cuando Candy se cubrió los ojos de la cegadora luz del atardecer para enfocar mejor su visión, dos enormes perros se paraban erguidos sobre el césped, observando con detenimiento a aquella intrusa que amenazaba con alterar la paz de su territorio.

Ella emitió una risa de nervios al tiempo que saludaba con la mano a los dos canes. "Hola, chicos", tartamudeó, pero todo fue inútil, pues ambos gran daneses corrían furiosos en dirección a ella. Alzó la pierna para bajar de regreso a la calle, pero la falda de su vestido se enredó en el tope, y Candy alzó los brazos en el aire para no perder el balance, pero la fuerza de gravedad pudo más que su equilibrio, y voló en el aire hasta caer sentada sobre el jardín de los Granchester. Lanzando un alarido de dolor, Candy frotó su lastimado trasero, y cuando abrió los ojos, ambos perros estaban frente a ella, gruñendo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Y justo cuando uno de ellos iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, Candy olvidó el dolor de la caída, y trató de abrir el portón de entrada sin éxito alguno, por lo que comenzó a correr. "¡Auxilio!", gritó. "¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!"

A través de una de las ventanas de la enorme mansión, un niño de algunos cuatro o cinco años aplaudía divertido desde su habitación. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó su hermana adolescente acercándose a la ventana. Al ver lo que transcurría en el jardín central, rió divertida, haciendo señas a su otro hermano para que contemplara la escena. "Debe ser muy divertido lo que están viendo", dijo el chico, quien se unió a los otros niños. "¿Quién será esa señorita?"

"Los perros se la van a comer", se limitó a decir el más pequeño.

"No, no lo harán", dijo su hermana con firmeza. "Y si lo hacen, bien merecido se lo tiene por haber entrado sin permiso a la propiedad."

"¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes?" La señora Granchester entró a la habitación, visiblemente incómoda ante la plática de sus tres hijos. "¿No deberían estar practicando sus lecciones de piano?"

"Mamá", dijo el mayor de los varones, apuntando hacia la ventana, "allá afuera está una chica que saltó el umbral de entrada, y Onyx y Bathory andan corriendo tras ella."

"¡Qué cosas se le ocurren a ustedes!", exclamó la señora Granchester con disgusto, antes de asomarse a la ventana. Al hacerlo, una joven rubia con el cabello recogido en dos ridículas coletas se desmayaba en el suelo, y Onyx y Bathory estaban a punto de atacarla cuando la esposa del gran duque intervino, abriendo la ventana a la vez que lanzaba un silbido. Onyx y Bathory reconocieron el sonido que sólo podía haber sido emitido por su ama, y para evitarse problemas, salieron corriendo a toda prisa del jardín.

La señora Granchester y sus tres vástagos salieron al patio y caminaron en dirección a la chica que yacía sobre el césped. Como si estuviera buscando la forma de volver en sí, Candy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar, hasta que mantuvo la cabeza quieta por una fracción de segundo, y lentamente abrió los párpados, y ante ella, un animal vestido de mujer la miraba con ojos centelleantes de furia. "¡Un cerdo!", gritó de un salto.

Los tres niños se miraron confundidos. "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó la señora Granchester con cautela a medida que Candy se levantaba con dolor. "¿Acaso te volviste loca?"

Candy apretó los ojos con fuerza, pues le resultaba imposible que el cerdo le estuviera hablando, y para colmo en tono muy despectivo; al abrirlos, una mujer más diminuta que ella, y cuya silueta comenzaba a perderse en la obesidad, la miraba con ojos gélidos, pero penetrantes, y detrás de ella, tres chiquillos- dos varones y una chica-mostraban los mismos gestos y facciones de quien sin duda alguna era su madre, quien le dijo en forma cortante: "Sólo una vez me han dicho que tengo cara de cerdo, ¡y por suerte ese atrevido no ha vuelto a pisar un pie por aquí!"

Al escuchar las palabras de quien aparentaba ser la dueña de la casa, Candy se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. "¡Señora Granchester!", exclamó, conteniendo los deseos de reír. En sus conversaciones con _él_, el joven duque apenas le había contado sobre su madrastra, y el descubrir que ambos, sin saberlo, la veían con cara de cerdo en circunstancias diferentes, hizo que su corazón palpitara sin remedio ante la realidad de que compartían algo más en común. "¡Quita esa cara de boba!", oyó decir a la señora Granchester.

"¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, señora", balbuceó Candy cruzándose de pies, para sorpresa de los menores. El más pequeño no aguantó más su curiosidad y preguntó: "¿Qué hacías trepando la entrada de la casa?"

"De seguro es una delincuente", comentó el otro chico. "¡Miren la apariencia que tiene!"

"Más bien parece una loca", opinó la robusta hermana, y con una mueca de desprecio se dirigió a Candy. "¿Quién eres tú, y con qué derecho invades nuestra propiedad?"

Lejos de enfadarse, Candy no pudo sino sentir compasión de los medios hermanos de… _él_, no sólo por el increíble parecido con su madre, sino por la falta de cariño y buenos valores en ellos, pues a distancia podía apreciar que carecían de ambos. 'Pobres niños', pensó, '¡Cuánto veneno llevan en el corazón!' Entonces pensó en el hermano mayor de éstos, que supuso debía ser un bastardo ante los ojos de ellos, y lamentó que no hubiera una mejor relación entre todos(que tanta falta les hacía). Iba a contestarle a la niña cuando un caballero de exquisita vestimenta apareció de los jardines traseros, llevando un palo de golf en la mano. "¿Por qué tanto escándalo?", preguntó. "¿Y qué hacían Onyx y Bathory en el jardín?"

Candy reconoció la voz y figura del famoso duque de Granchester, y enseguida avanzó hacia él, pero la señora Granchester la detuvo del brazo. "Sabes muy bien, Richard, que me gusta dejarlos sueltos por nuestra seguridad, y gracias a ellos fue que sorprendimos a esta ladrona escalando la entrada de la casa."

"Eeella es una ladrooooona, eeella es una ladrooooona", tararearon los niños.

"¡No es cierto que yo sea una ladrona!", exclamó Candy.

Richard Granchester, quien hasta entonces había quedado en silencio tratando de recordar dónde había visto ese rostro, casi dejó caer el palo de golf al suelo al escuchar esa inconfundible voz, mas no permitió que su asombro le hiciera perder el control. Esa voz… la voz que le suplicaba porque no cesara en sus donaciones al colegio, la voz que le rogaba porque no sacara a Terry de América… Tomando el palo de golf, miró a Candy sin expresión alguna, y ordenó a su esposa: "Déjame a solas con ella… yo me encargaré de esto."

Tanto la señora Granchester como sus hijos abrieron la boca estupefactos. "¿Desde cuándo intervienes en asuntos domésticos como éste?", protestó la mujer. "Siempre he sido yo quien ha tomado este tipo de decisiones."

'Siempre hay una primera vez', pensó el duque, quien se limitó a decir: "Vayan todos a la casa… esto sólo tomará unos minutos."

La señora Granchester miró desconcertada a su marido, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero finalmente se contuvo, y caminó de regreso al interior de la casa en compañía de los tres niños. En cuanto el duque los vio cerrar la puerta dijo, sin apartar la vista de su propiedad: "Eres esa chica Candy, ¿verdad?"

Ella tragó saliva, perdiendo el valor que había reunido para llegar hasta allí. "Así es, señor. Siento mucho importunarlos a usted y a su familia, pero no estaré en Londres por mucho tiempo y sólo he venido a preguntarle si… si ya usted pudo reconciliarse con su hijo."

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!", gritó el millonario, volviéndose de espaldas a ella, y ya más calmado añadió: "Terrence y yo no hemos hablado desde que abandonó el colegio, y no creo que lo volvamos a hacer."

"¿Por qué está tan seguro?", preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

"Porque hace dos días me envió un telegrama indicando que se encontraba aquí, en Londres."

"_¿Cómo?"_ Candy se abrazó con fuerza para controlar el temblor en su cuerpo. "¿El está aquí?"

"Pensé que lo sabías", expresó el duque fingiendo indiferencia. "La compañía de teatro para la cual trabaja está haciendo presentaciones sin costo alguno para los soldados, y él forma parte del equipo de actores."

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón al conocer la labor humanitaria que estaba realizando el hombre a quien en cierto momento había considerado como su novio. "Lo que él hace es muy noble, y a la vez peligroso", señaló alarmada ante la idea de que algo grave pudiera ocurrirle a _él. _De repente, pensó en alguien más. "¿Y Susana? ¿Cómo ella lo dejó venir tan fácilmente?"

"Si te refieres a la novia que tanto mencionan en los periódicos que llegan de América, tengo entendido que fue ella quien lo alentó a que hiciera este viaje."

"No entiendo… Susana lo ama más que a su propia vida", dijo Candy, recordando con dolor las circunstancias bajo las cuales _él _y Susana iniciaron su relación. "Ella no es del tipo de personas que dejan ir a sus seres amados con tanta simpleza."

"¿Por qué Terrence está con ella y no contigo?"

Candy quedó petrificada, pues a pesar de que el duque había sido claro en que no había tenido comunicación con su hijo en años, jamás pensó que estuviera ajeno a las razones por las cuales el joven actor se había comprometido con una compañera de trabajo. "Ella mostró, más con acciones que con palabras, que lo amaba tanto o más que yo, y por lo tanto era ella quien merecía estar a su lado."

"¿Y qué hay de Terrence… qué participación tuvo él en esa decisión?"

Ella lo miró con lástima, pues sabía que bajo la fachada de arrogancia que intentaba mostrar, el duque estaba muy apenado por escuchar tantas novedades sobre su hijo de los labios de una extraña que provenía de América, y a quien sólo había visto una vez. "Cuando le dije que tomaría el primer tren que me llevaría de vuelta a Chicago, él no me detuvo… pienso que tarde o temprano él hubiera tomado responsabilidad por el sacrificio que hizo Susana, e iba a romper conmigo de todos modos."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?", preguntó Richard con enfado. "¿Cómo estás segura de que eso era en realidad lo que él quería?"

"Sólo lo sé", murmuró ella, y de súbito la asaltó una duda. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera dejado el camino libre a Susana… o si no hubiera tomado aquel tren nocturno? De haber permitido que _él_ la llevara a la estación, ¿qué hubiera hecho? A partir de entonces se había repetido que había hecho lo correcto, y la aprobación de Albert indicando que él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo servía de eco a su propio sentido del honor. Honor… el mismo honor que había llevado al duque de Granchester a renunciar a su verdadero amor y unirse en matrimonio a una mujer con aspecto de cerdo sólo por mantener el buen nombre de la familia; y luego al hijo de éste, quien a su vez se había separado para siempre de su "pecosa" por haber quedado en una deuda moral con Susana el resto de su vida. "Usted y su hijo no son tan diferentes", dijo, sin percatarse que expresaba sus sentimientos en voz alta. "Ambos son de buen corazón debajo de una apariencia fría y distante, pero la vida los ha hecho enfrentar con dureza las pruebas que se les han presentado, perdiendo un poco de su libertad y poniendo en riesgo su felicidad."

"Debería echarte de aquí por lo que acabas de decir", dijo el duque, "mas no lo hago porque hablar contigo ha sido lo más cerca que he estado de Terrence en los últimos años; y si te complace escucharlo, prefiero que se case contigo a que se torne en un ser rebelde otra vez a causa de su atadura a esa otra chica."

Candy observó perpleja al duque de Granchester, quien continuó liberando el gran peso que había acumulado en su alma: "Cuando se originó el escándalo de la cita en el establo en el colegio San Pablo, Terrence vino aquí, por cuenta propia, luego de mucho tiempo sin pisar esta casa, y haciendo a un lado su orgullo me pidió ayuda para impedir a toda costa tu expulsión. No lo hice porque pensé que se trataba de un capricho de niño mimado, y además esa chica Legan me había escrito sobre ti y tus… malas costumbres, y a través de ella supe que mi hijo había abandonado la escuela. Entonces fue cuando montaste aquel coche en el cual yo viajaba, y me vi en la obligación de detenerme para que nada malo te ocurriera, y cuando al fin estuve dispuesto a escucharte, abriste tu corazón respecto a Terrence, y pude ver, por la forma como te expresabas de él, y por lo bien que lo conocías-yo diría que mejor que yo-que estabas profundamente enamorada de él, y a la vez comprendí por qué él te había defendido con tanto tesón." Y añadió: "Ahora no dejo de sentirme responsable por el rumbo que ha tomado su vida."

"El no ha tomado un mal camino, señor", aclaró Candy.

"Me refiero a su felicidad", dijo Richard con ojos apagados. "Lo último que hubiera deseado para mis hijos era que vivieran en carne propia el mismo malogrado amor que tuve con Eleanor, y terminé provocando que uno de ellos repitiera mi historia." Se llevó las manos a las sienes. "Fue un gran error haberlo separado de su madre. Pensé que hacía lo correcto, pues sólo quería lo mejor para él, y Eleanor estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pues sólo queríamos protegerlo."

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la abierta confesión del gran duque, y cuando se dispuso a hablar, sus lágrimas ya la habían traicionado. "Le doy las gracias por haberse desahogado conmigo, señor. Nunca dudé que usted amara tanto a su hijo mayor, y no sabe cuánto deseo que ustedes se reúnan y usted le hable con la misma franqueza como lo ha hecho ahora."

"No sólo deseo hablar con él… también estoy dispuesto a escucharlo."

"¿Dónde está?", preguntó ella mientras se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. "Tal vez usted pueda ir a buscarlo."

"He buscado en todos los hoteles y teatros sin tener resultados. Dicen que el teatro que Stratford ha montado en Inglaterra es uno rodante y se desplaza por diversos lugares… tal vez vayan a Southampton pasado mañana."

"Padre Celestial", rogó Candy en voz alta, "¡Que nada malo le pase!"

El duque la miró con una mezcla de esperanza e incredulidad. "Aún lo amas, ¿verdad?"

Candy estaba preparada para todo tipo de preguntas por parte del duque, excepto ésa. ¿Pero cómo iba a contestarle si ella misma no había hallado las respuestas? "Hay alguien a quien le intereso como esposa", mencionó, "y es por eso que he llegado de América, a reunirme con mi posible prometido en Italia."

"_¿Italia?"_, preguntó Richard horrorizado. "¿Pero se ha vuelto loco ese hombre?"

"Debe tratarse de algo muy importante, o de lo contrario no me habría pedido que viniera de tan lejos."

"No hay razón 'importante' para que una chica de tu edad vaya a un lugar tan abatido por la guerra… ni siquiera Londres es seguro."

"Lo sé", susurró ella, "y es por eso que quise pasar a verlo antes de regresar al puerto de Southampton. Por favor, señor Granchester, prométame que tratará de hacer las paces con su hijo."

En un gesto poco usual en él, Richard Granchester le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Eso es algo que tengo hace mucho tiempo en mis planes; además, es preciso que Terrence comience a desarrollar una buena relación con sus hermanos."

"Veo que todos lo necesitan", comentó Candy, sin opinar sobre la arrogancia de los tres chicos, posible producto de las enseñanzas de su madre.

"Tú también debes prometerme algo, Candy… que tratarás de cuidarte."

Habiendo secado la última de sus lágrimas, ella esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas. "¡Le doy mi palabra, duque de Granchester! Usted también tenga mucho cuidado." Se dirigió a la entrada, y antes que hubiera salido, oyó al duque que decía: "Ahora son dos, y no uno, los hijos por los cuales tengo que preocuparme."

'Muchas gracias, señor', dijo ella en su interior, antes de desaparecer de la vista del poderoso hombre, 'Muchas gracias.' Y a medida que transitaba las calles londinenses, las cuales estaban repletas de soldados y tanques de guerra, pensó en Albert, y en los infortunios que debía estar pasando en Italia, pero ahora su mente se llenó de alguien más, alguien que también se encontraba en una situación de alto riesgo. Era él… _Terry._ Al fin, luego de tantos años, se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre, aunque sólo fuera con el pensamiento. "Oh, Terry", esta vez lo nombró en voz alta, "¡No me iré tranquila, sabiéndote en peligro!" Y mientras nuevas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, elevó una plegaria, rogando porque los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estuvieran a salvo, y cuando terminó, sólo uno de ellos volvió a dominar su firmamento. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Terry… por qué viniste a Inglaterra, dejando a Susana sola en América?" Y ahora que sabía lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro del otro, corrió a toda prisa, como si al hacerlo estuviera huyendo de él, y de todo lo que representaba para ella. "Terry…" Ahora no dejaba de invocarlo, pues al temer por la vida del actor, se había liberado de la atadura de no pronunciar su nombre. "Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo?"


	9. Capítulo 8: Encuentro de víboras

CAPITULO 8: Encuentro de víboras

Eliza se recogió el cabello por cuarta ocasión. Apenas podía concentrarse gracias a la intromisión del tío William en los asuntos relacionados a su herencia. "Vaya, vaya", murmuró luego que volviera a soltarse el peinado, "¡La mansa ovejita resultó ser un lobo chantajista! Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho mejor…"

Unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron su monólogo. "¿Qué quieres?", preguntó a la mucama sin inmutarse en abrir la puerta.

"Acaba de llegar una señora de Nueva York… y dice que quiere verla."

"¿De Nueva York?", repitió Eliza sin comprender. ¿Cómo diablos había hecho Susana para abordar un tren y llevar a cabo un viaje tan largo? Agitó la cabeza en negativa: Susana no era capaz tan siquiera de caminar unas cuadras al colmado más cercano. "Dile a quien sea que haya llegado que espere", ordenó. Colocó apresuradamente un broche en su abundante cabellera, se levantó del tocador donde había estado unas horas arreglándose, y salió a toda prisa del cuarto tirando la puerta tras ella. Al bajar las escaleras, se le hizo imposible disimular su enojo. "¿Qué hace usted aquí?", preguntó a la visitante.

La señora Marlowe miró con profunda decepción a la chica que en nada se parecía a la muchacha que con tanta amabilidad había conversado con su hija en Nueva York. La Eliza que ahora la contemplaba con arrogancia parecía fría, indiferente, y no la gran amiga que se decía ser. "Disculpe que haya venido de Nueva York a molestarla, señorita, pero necesito su ayuda", dijo, temiendo que su esfuerzo fuera inútil.

Pero Eliza fue más astuta, recuperando la compostura y suavizando sus facciones. "No se preocupe, señora; en verdad me ha tomado desprevenida y al principio pensé que quien esperaba una visita en realidad era mi madre, quien se ha ido de compras a Chicago. Pero dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?"

A pesar de su consternación ante el súbito cambio de humor de la anfitriona, la señora Marlowe se apretó las manos, pues no tenía más nadie a quién recurrir. "Señorita Eliza, mi Susana se ha ido… ¡se ha ido!" Entre sollozos, extrajo la nota que Susana le había dejado al partir, y la entregó a Eliza, quien al fin había descendido los últimos peldaños de la gran escalera. "No deja dicho adónde se fue, ni el medio de transportación que tomó; sólo mencionó algo como que necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma ." Se llevó las manos al rostro, y continuó llorando por largo tiempo. "¡Ni siquiera sé si cuenta con suficiente dinero! Susana… ¡mi Susana! ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora que sólo puede moverse con una pierna?"

Eliza caminó hacia la mujer, y con gentileza la tomó por el hombro. "Cuánto lo siento, señora", susurró, con una falsa amenaza de llanto en sus ojos. "¡Qué más quisiera yo que saber del paradero de mi mejor amiga!"

"¿Entonces no sabes dónde está?", preguntó la señora Marlowe con aflicción.

"Estoy tan sorprendida como lo debió haber estado usted al descubrir la nota. ¡Y yo que pensaba que ella confiaba en mí! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? La hubiera comprendido…" Esperó la reacción de la madre de la actriz, y al ver que no cesaba de llorar, decidió que había llegado el momento de lanzar el mortal ataque. "Pero no la culpo, pues con la noticia que ha circulado sobre Terry…"

"¿Se refiere a la labor que está realizando en Inglaterra?", preguntó la señora Marlowe con curiosidad.

"No precisamente. En las ocasiones que he viajado a Nueva York junto a mi padre, acostumbro disfrutar de las obras que se presentan en Broadway, y justo después de haber salido de la casa de usted, no bien me había registrado en el hotel cuando me encontré unas amigas neoyorkinas que suelen compartir conmigo las visitas al teatro." Cerró los párpados ante el impacto que ocasionaría en la madre de Susana con lo que estaba próxima a decir. "Terry no se marchó a Inglaterra siguiendo una recomendación de Susana, como ella y usted creen… sino para reunirse con Candy White."

"¿Candy White?" La señora Marlowe no reconoció el nombre, aunque le resultaba familiar.

"Sí, señora", reafirmó Eliza con un alegre fulgor en sus ojos. "Si no lo recuerda, es la enfermera que intentó interponerse entre Terry y su hija… y supe por fuentes de entera credibilidad que no fue sino hasta que Terry recibió una carta de ella que decidió seguir el consejo a Susana y partió a Londres bajo el pretexto de mostrar sus dotes actorales, cuando en realidad está viéndose con esa arrastrada."

'¡Por Dios santo!" La señora Marlowe comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el salón. "¡No puede ser que esa desvergonzada vuelva a ser una amenaza para mi Susie!" Se volvió en dirección a Eliza. "¿Cómo sabes que están juntos?"

Eliza apretó los dientes para contener un histérico ataque de risa. "Terry fue tan impulsivo en su decisión que dejó la carta de Candy sobre el tocador de su camerino, y aunque no tengo detalles suficientes sobre el contenido, en resumidas cuentas Candy le proponía escapar junto a él y refugiarse en Europa, pues ambos sabían que difícilmente alguien trataría de buscarlos en medio de tantos conflictos armados."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?", atacó la señora Marlowe. "¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes de que Susana abandonara el hogar?"

"Traté de hacerlo", confesó Eliza haciendo un puchero, "pero mi padre me había advertido que una vez me registrara en el hotel, más nunca podría salir sola del mismo… ya ve cómo son los papás de protectores."

La madre de Susana se calmó y tomó asiento en una butaca cercana. "Perdóname, Eliza, es sólo que estoy muy ansiosa por todo lo que está pasando…"

"Créame que la comprendo, señora, en especial si tomamos en cuenta la difícil situación de salud de Susie", recordó Eliza con toda premeditación. "Pero si quiere un consejo, no debería ir en busca de Terry… ni de Susana. Sería un golpe mortal para Susana el descubrir que Terry anda tras los pasos de esa enfermera oportunista."

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga entonces?"

"Sólo demos tiempo al tiempo y veamos cuánto resistirá Terry antes de regresar de donde sea que esté oculto, arrepentido como nadie de haber dejado plantada a su novia en América. No creo que él y Candy sean felices en un país tan atacado."

"¿Y qué hay de mi Susie?", insistió la señora Marlowe. "¿Debo quedarme cruzada de brazos esperando tener noticias de ella?"

"Por su hija no se preocupe", dijo Eliza. "A juzgar por lo que usted me ha contado sobre la nota que ella le ha dejado, no debe haber razón alguna por la cual no esté bien. Además, este viaje de 'reflexión' le servirá de descanso antes de enfrentarse con la cruda realidad, si es que para entonces Terry no ha regresado."

La señora Marlowe se levantó de la butaca con resignación. "Supongo que tienes razón… no vale la pena preocuparme si fue ella misma quién tomó la decisión de irse."

"Mi intuición de amiga me dice que ella está bien, y que este viaje cambiará su vida para siempre."

"Con la gracia de Dios, así será", dijo con emoción la señora Marlowe, antes de correr a los brazos de Eliza en profundo agradecimiento. Ella, por su parte, sonreía a un punto imaginario con la sabiduría de quien había logrado su objetivo. 'Vieja estúpida', pensó, '¡Candy y Terry nunca habrán de encontrarse! Los únicos brazos que los esperan… ¡son los de la muerte!'

/

Luego de haber despachado con sutileza a la señora Marlowe, Eliza salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo. ¡Tenía tantas razones para celebrar! Luego de varios años de aburrimiento y frustración por no haber logrado arruinar la vida de Candy, al fin había conseguido su propósito, llegando más lejos de lo que se había propuesto, pues de seguro Candy moriría a manos de alguno de los soldados de guerra. Y ni hablar de Terry, pues el acto de haberlo separado de las dos mujeres que más lo habían amado era su última venganza por todas las agresiones verbales que había sufrido por parte de él. Sólo faltaba alguien para completar la fiesta: Neil. ¿Dónde estaba metido? No sería la primera vez que desaparecía días, y hasta semanas, y tal vez ésta no era la excepción. 'Pobre hermanito… aún no has sacado a Candy de tu cabeza', pensó Eliza mientras recorría una a una las tiendas de ropa. Y es que para ella, las encuentros furtivos de Neil y sus amigas no eran sino un método de escape para evadir la realidad de su corazón, un corazón dividido entre el amor y el odio, y ambas partes correspondían al llamado de un mismo nombre: Candy White. "Ya es hora de que la vayas olvidando, mi querido hermano", dijo esta vez en voz alta, llamando la atención de una señora de enorme sombrero y negra vestimenta. 'Una viuda', supuso Eliza.

"Disculpe", habló la mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, "¿me está hablando a mí?"

Eliza tuvo deseos de gritar frente a todos que se largara, que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, pero la tienda donde ahora se encontraba era la más prestigiosa de todo el pueblo, y no era oportuno hacer un escándalo frente a todos. "Soy yo quien ruego que me disculpe, señora", dijo ella inclinando la cabeza. "Estaba pensando en voz alta."

La extraña dama no emitió palabra alguna, hasta que estalló en risotadas, enfureciendo a la orgullosa muchacha. "¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?", preguntó Eliza, haciendo a un lado los buenos modales.

La viuda cesó de reír. "No me estoy burlando de ti, jovencita, es sólo que me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Mi nombre es Abigail Townsend", anunció.

Eliza no encontraba la forma de sacarse de encima a la vieja pegajosa que no dejaba de hablarle. "Es usted muy amable, señora Townsend, pero es hora de regresar a mi casa. ¡Es una lástima no haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando!"

"De todos modos, mi visita también es breve. Vivo en Chicago, pero he recorrido todos los pueblos aledaños en busca de una pobre chica que conocí en el tren proveniente de Nueva York y olvidé-"

"¿Dijo Nueva York?", preguntó Eliza con una gran corazonada.

Pero la señora Townsend no la escuchó, continuando con su relato. "El tren en que viajábamos se averió, y bajé con tanta prisa del mismo que olvidé que la joven que había estado sentada frente a mí no tenía los medios para valerse por sí sola… le habían amputado una de las piernas."

"¿Cómo dice?" Eliza ya no insistió en salir corriendo de la tienda. ¡Era demasiada casualidad! "¿No sabe cómo se llamaba esa chica?"

La señora Townsend movió la cabeza. "Traté de que me dijera, pero no hubo tiempo para más conversaciones. Sólo alcanzó a decirme que se dirigía a Chicago para hablar frente a frente con la antigua novia de su prometido." Miró a Eliza con extrañeza. "¿Y por qué te interesa saber su nombre… acaso la conoces?"

Eliza se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito alojado en la base de su garganta. ¡Susana estaba en Chicago! ¿Pero por qué no había ido a Lakewood? 'Tal vez no sabe que Candy ya no trabaja en ningún hospital', se dijo. ¿Cómo se atrevió Susana a cometer semejante insensatez? Según la nota en que se despedía de su madre, había dejado Nueva York para encontrarse a sí misma, ¡no a crear rencillas con su rival! Eliza se abrazó con fuerza ante el temor de que Susana la descubriera frente a su familia y a todos los Andley. '¡Perderé mi herencia!', exclamó en su interior. Pero tenía un punto a su favor: la ausencia del tío William. Con él lejos, ganaría cierto terreno para mover dos o tres fichas e impedir a toda costa que Susana llegara a Lakewood, o lo que era peor, Sunville. Al menos ya tenía la ventaja de que Susana se había equivocado en su destino, ¿pero por qué ninguna de sus amistades de Chicago le había advertido sobre la llegada de la actriz a dicha ciudad? 'Algo me dice que Susana no terminó de hacer su viaje', concluyó.

Cansada de aguardar por una respuesta de la señorita, la señora Townsend se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Eliza la interrumpió. "¡Qué torpe soy, señora! Quería saber el nombre de esa chica para tratar de encontrarla y darle posada en mi casa, pues debe estar desamparada. Toda mi vida he luchado por el bien de mi prójimo, y esa pobre muchacha es un ser humano como todos nosotros. En cuanto sepa algo de ella avisaré a sus padres."

La señora Townsend sonrió con malicia. "Veo que tenemos demasiado en común."

"¿Y usted… qué piensa hacer si la encuentra?"

Alisando su amplia falda, la señora Townsend dijo con orgullo: "De seguro publicaré la noticia en los periódicos de todo el país."

"¿Y por qué no lo hace ahora?", preguntó Eliza con preocupación.

"Si la joven se entera que la están buscando, con toda posibilidad huiría a otra parte."

'Mentirosa', sonrió Eliza para sus adentros, 'lo único que quieres es acaparar la atención con chismes de otras personas.' "Hace muy bien, señora Townsend", señaló. "Pensándolo bien, no conviene decir nada hasta que la encontremos."

"¿Cómo te llamas, chiquilla? Me gustaría platicar contigo más seguido."

El ruido de unos niños cruzando la calle fue el pretexto perfecto para que Eliza saliera apresuradamente de la tienda. "Conozco a los padres de esas criaturas. ¡Debo hablar con ellos para que no permitan que vuelvan a andar solos por el pueblo!"

"¡Espera!", gritó la señora Townsend, pero en un instante Eliza ya había doblado la esquina. Colocándose contra una pared, una nueva sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. "¡Jamás diré a la señora Marlowe que Susana vino a Illinois!", exclamó, ante la mirada burlona de dos jóvenes que pasaron caminando, pensando que a ella le faltaba un tornillo. "Mis secretos quedarán a salvo conmigo, al menos hasta que tenga en mis manos una buena tajada del dinero de los Andley."

/

En su habitación, el señor Steve terminaba de tomar su dosis de medicamentos cuando su hijo abrió la puerta de golpe. "¿Desde cuándo acostumbras derribar la puerta al entrar?", preguntó el señor Steve con rudeza y afecto al mismo tiempo.

"Toma asiento, papá", sugirió Tom ofreciendo una silla. "Lo que voy a contarte es muy delicado y lo menos que quiero es que sufras otra crisis."

"Me estás asustando, muchacho. ¡Anda y dime de una buena vez!"

"Papá... sé muy bien que has mejorado gracias a las atenciones de Candy, pero debes ser fuerte…"

"¡Dime de qué se trata!"

"Candy va camino a Italia… y no sabe que al hacerlo cayó en una trampa."

El señor Steve no emitió comentario alguno; los atormentados ojos de su hijo le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. "Se dirige a una zona de batalla", murmuró al fin.

"¡Lo sé, papá!" Esta vez Tom no pudo contener el llanto, y cayendo de rodillas frente a la silla donde estaba sentado su padre, lo abrazó por las piernas buscando consuelo. Steve, por su parte, le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Calma, muchacho, sabes que los hombres no lloran…"

"¿Tampoco podemos llorar por una hermana? ¡Quién sabe lo que ocurra con Candy a partir de ahora!"

"Ya la comida está lista, señor", anunció una diminuta joven que se asomó por la puerta. Su cabello cobrizo estaba peinado en trenzas, las cuales, en conjunto con su uniforme de sirvienta, la hacían verse más joven de lo que era en realidad.

"Tom", dijo el señor Steve, "te presento a Dorothy. Desde hoy ella será mi ama de llaves, y ahora que lo pienso, Dios sabía lo que hacía al ponerla en mi camino, pues ahora que Candy no está, ella me servirá de compañía para ayudarme en lo que necesite."

"¡Yo soy tu compañía, papá!", exclamó Tom con enojo. "¡No necesitas ninguna sirvienta!"

"Discúlpeme por mi intromisión, señor Steve", interrumpió Dorothy. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que la niña Candy no está?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", protestó Tom.

El señor Steve propinó a su hijo un coscorrón en la frente. "¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica!"

"Que sea mujer no justifica que deba inmiscuirse en nuestra conversación."

"Siento mucho haberlo importunado, joven", dijo Dorothy con lágrimas en los ojos. "No pensé que usted fuera a molestarse…"

"Tom", prosiguió el señor Steve, "Dorothy tiene todo el derecho de saber más sobre Candy. Hace mucho, cuando ella se fue a vivir con esos presumidos de los Legan, Dorothy trabajaba en la mansión como mucama, y ella y Candy se hicieron buenas amigas."

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?", preguntó Tom.

"Cuando Candy fue adoptada por el señor William, me llevaron con ella como su sirvienta personal", adelantó Dorothy. "Luego de la muerte del joven Anthony, la niña Candy abandonó la mansión y la tía Elroy no vio motivo alguno para que me quedara trabajando con ella, y me despidió."

"Supongo que el señor William nunca supo que te corrieron", comentó Tom.

"Cuando se enteró, ya era demasiado tarde. Trabajé en muchos hogares de gente distinguida, pero ahora el señor Steve me ofreció este nuevo empleo con mejor paga y beneficios, y no soy quién para desperdiciar la oportunidad."

"¿Y por qué habrías de hacer eso, papá?", preguntó Tom al señor Steve. "¿Acaso no te gusta la manera como te atiendo y me preocupo por ti?"

"Al contrario, muchacho... te has sacrificado tanto por mí, y has sido tan buen hijo, que quise contratar a alguien que te ayude, al menos en las tareas domésticas."

"¡Pues debiste haberme consultado antes!" Lleno de furia, Tom arrojó su sombrero al suelo. "¿Sabes lo que creo? Que crees que vas a morir pronto y quieres imponerme otra novia como hiciste hace un par de años-"

"Yo nunca me ofrecería para tal cosa", aclaró Dorothy.

"Tom, discúlpate con la señorita", ordenó el señor Steve, antes de dirigirse a Dorothy. "Criatura, Candy salió a Europa bajo engaño, y se cree que va rumbo a Italia."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Dorothy se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si hubiera visto a un monstruo, y Tom tomó nota de la reacción. Sin duda, Dorothy mantuvo muy buenas relaciones con Candy, y a juzgar por las reprimidas lágrimas de la sirvienta, el cariño que sentía por la chica que tanto había protegido en la casa Andley era genuino. 'No debió haber sido fácil para esta joven Dorothy haber defendido a Candy de tantos enemigos', pensó, antes de decir: "Te pido disculpas por mi ira, Dorothy. Tú también debes estar muy preocupada por Candy... todos lo estamos, y fui injusto contigo al haber descargado mi frustración contra ti." Miró a su padre. "¡Pero eso no cambia mis sospechas con respecto a que sigues en tu afán de buscarme esposa, papá!"

"Con Dorothy de testigo, te juro por nuestro Dios Sagrado que esta vez necesito de sus servicios, y nada más."

"Gracias por aclararlo, señor", murmuró Dorothy bajando la cabeza, y Tom sonrió ante la humildad que mostraba la muchacha, quien retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar fuera de la habitación.

El señor Steve observó a su hijo. "Fuiste muy rudo con esa niña, Tom."

"Lo sé", dijo él en voz baja. Y haciendo a un lado la mirada de melancolía de la recién llegada a la familia, añadió: "Ya buscaré la forma de reparar el daño."


	10. Capítulo 9: Amigos y rivales

CAPITULO 9: Amigos y rivales

_Días después_

Mientras Candy viajaba en el último barco de pasajeros civiles con destino a puerto italiano, un grupo de soldados se congregaba en el puerto de Southampton, aguardando porque llegara el momento de abordar alguno de los navíos de guerra allí anclados. Uno de los combatientes arribaba al muelle cuando recibió de manos de un chiquillo una hoja de papel que leía: ¡HERMANO BRITANICO! ANTES DE ABANDONAR TU PATRIA EN EL CUMPLIMIENTO DEL DEBER, NO TE PIERDAS ESTA TARDE LA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA DE _FAUSTO_, AQUÍ, EN ESTE MUELLE.

En cuanto terminó de leer, el soldado buscó en todas direcciones el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la obra, cuando casi al final de la calle avistó un enorme escenario ambulante, frente al cual ya se habían congregado cientos de combatientes, al igual que una que otra chica en espera de un posible autógrafo de sus actores favoritos. Uno de los soldados preguntó a su compañero: "¿Quiénes son estas personas, y de dónde vienen?"

"He oído que se trata de una compañía de América que llegó a Inglaterra recientemente, y sus integrantes ya se han presentado en varias ciudades para alegrarnos un poco la vida antes que vayamos a morir", contestó el otro con pesimismo. "Pero no ha sido sino hasta hoy que han llegado a este puerto."

"El protagonista de la obra es de Londres, y muy famoso en Broadway", interrumpió una fanática desconocida para ambos hombres. "Comentan que es tan bueno en lo que hace, que incluso estudió alemán porque quería leer la obra de _Fausto_ en su lengua original."

"¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?", preguntó la amiga que la acompañaba.

"En una entrevista que le hicieron, indicó que de esta manera podía entrar más a fondo en la complejidad del personaje principal", señaló la admiradora en defensa de su galán. "Faltan pocos minutos para que comience la obra…"

Detrás del escenario, y ajenos a los comentarios del público, los miembros del elenco terminaban de prepararse. Una desesperada actriz envió a uno de los técnicos por el director de la obra, quien también era el dueño de la compañía Stratford, y cuando apareció, la chica echaba chispas por los ojos. "¡Qué bueno verlo, señor Hathaway!", suspiró con alivio, secando el sudor de su frente. "¿Alguien me quiere explicar dónde diablos está el actor principal?"

Robert Hathaway respiró profundo, pues no era la primera vez que debía encarar la responsabilidad sobre los atrasos de algunos actores. "Ya sabes lo que he dicho sobre tu ego, Linda… debes guardarlo en una valija y olvidarte de todo cuando pises el escenario."

"¡Esto no guarda ninguna relación con mi ego!", gritó la joven.

"Además", continuó Robert, "es conocido por todos que nuestro protagonista suele alejarse de la escena porque sólo así se siente lo suficientemente confiado para brindar una gran actuación. De todos modos iré en su busca." Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del resto de la compañía, adentrándose en la multitud de soldados y otros admiradores que se apostaban frente a la tarima. 'Al menos esta vez no actúo en la obra, por lo que no hay necesidad de cambiarme de ropa', dijo en su interior, buscando con la mirada alguna pista que pudiera indicarle adónde pudo haber ido el mejor de sus actores, y supuso que el rebelde artista ni siquiera debía estar vestido para la presentación. Entonces lo vio, descansando su espalda contra la pared de una cantina. "Espero que no hayas cometido la imprudencia de tomar", murmuró. En efecto, el chico vestía lo que Robert había denominado "su ropa de escondite": bajo una gorra se ocultaba el abundante cabello color chocolate que ahora llevaba un poco más arriba del hombro, pero con el mismo volumen y espesor; y quien viera la despintada chamarra y desgarrados pantalones de mezclilla pensaría que se trataba de un vagabundo, y no de uno de los actores más cotizados en el mundo entero. "Sabía que te encontraría aquí", dijo Robert una vez estuvo frente a él. "¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciéndote esperar por el resto del grupo? ¡Llegará un día en que se me agote la paciencia!"

Terry Granchester sonrió con ironía a su gran maestro y amigo. "Aún faltan veinte minutos, Robert. ¿Qué se supone que yo haga hasta entonces… anudar el corsé a las actrices?"

"Te diré lo que se supone que hagas", dijo Robert fingiendo enfado ante quien se había convertido en su alumno favorito. "Deberías ser más considerado con tus compañeros y no hacerte de rogar para que llegues a tiempo. ¿Es eso pedir demasiado?"

"Dile al resto del elenco que se vayan a-" No pudo continuar. A lo lejos, una figura conocida se confundía entre los soldados y caminaba en dirección a uno de los barcos. "No puede ser…"

"¿No puede ser qué?", repitió Robert.

Pero Terry no escuchó a su mentor, pues su vista continuaba en dirección a su gran amigo, casi hermano, a quien no había visto en años, ahora con traje y corbata hechos a la medida. Albert… _William Albert Andley_. ¡Qué callado se lo había tenido! Terry podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que alguien, en adición a Candy, lo dejaba sorprendido en gran medida, y Albert era una de esas personas. Albert, el famoso abuelo William, cuya identidad finalmente había sido revelada en los diarios, con el único propósito de aclarar que una foto publicada con anterioridad donde su protegida Candy White tomaba la mano de Neil Legan no significaba nada en términos románticos. Lo que Albert nunca supo fue que, al hacerlo, alivió la atribulada alma de Terry, quien hasta ese momento no lograba dormir ante la idea de que Tarzán pecosa anduviera de novia con el insoportable de Neil.

¡Candy! ¿Por qué no le decía adiós de una vez? Ambos habían acordado, en breves pero emotivas palabras, que por el bien de Susana habrían de estar separados, ¿entonces por qué no se hacía a la idea de amar a su novia y concretar sus planes de matrimonio? No hubo necesidad de consultar a su corazón para una respuesta: decir adiós a su gran amor conllevaba algo más que una separación, hacía falta además desligarse de los recuerdos sin necesidad de borrarlos de su memoria, de tal manera que no le afectase. Y Susana… la pobre aceptó que viniera a Londres junto a la compañía Stratford para darle un poco más de espacio. ¡No iba a ser tan ingrato de abandonarla a su suerte luego de todo lo que ella había arriesgado y sacrificado por él!

Ignorando las órdenes de Robert de que regresara tras bambalinas, Terry avanzó en dirección hacia Albert, y a medida que se acercaba pudo observar, por vez primera, la angustia en los ojos del rubio, quien se movía en dirección opuesta. En eso, Terry se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de Albert, lo suficiente para verlo discutir con el capitán de una de las naves. Robert, quien había seguido a Terry en todo el trayecto, no aguantó más la curiosidad. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

El respondió, con la mirada aún fija en el poderoso señor Andley: "Para ser franco… no lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que tengo un fuerte y horrible presentimiento, y de que alguien que no debería estar aquí ha llegado a este puerto."

"¿Olvidas que tenemos una función que presentar?"

"¡Al diablo la función!"

"Cálmate", sugirió su jefe, quien al ver la desesperación en el actor no tuvo otro remedio que ceder. "De acuerdo, tienes unos minutos para que hables con ese joven que tanto espías, pero toma en cuenta que a quien debes tu carrera en realidad no es a mí, ni a tus compañeros, y mucho menos a los personajes que encarnas… le debes, más que nada, respeto a tu público."

"No lo olvidaré, Robert."

"Anda, aquí estaré si me necesitas."

Avergonzado, Terry bajó la cabeza. "Gracias". Y acto seguido salió con deliberación en busca del hombre que ahora irradiaba un poderío notable a varios metros de distancia, y comprendió que Albert, aún en su humilde trabajo en el zoológico, emanaba un aire de misterio que lo hacía extraño y especial a la vez. 'Debo hablar con él', se dijo. '¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que su presencia tiene que ver con Candy?'

Cuando quedó frente a él, ya el capitán del barco se había marchado. Albert, envuelto en sus preocupaciones, no lo había visto, aún estando tan cerca del joven duque. "Qué decepción, amigo", habló Terry disimulando su creciente ansiedad. "Y yo que pensaba que aún siendo rico no olvidarías a tus viejos camaradas de Londres…"

La mente de Albert quedó en blanco al escuchar aquella voz, y al voltearse a mirar de dónde provenía la misma, Terry se quitó la gorra, dejando al descubierto su nuevo corte de cabello así como sus inconfundibles facciones. "Parece que ha visto un fantasma, señor Andley…"

"¡Terry… Terry Granchester!" Albert hizo a un lado la rivalidad oculta que sostenía con el joven inglés, y ambos se dieron un fraternal abrazo. "¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! Supe de tu misión con la compañía Stratford, pero jamás pensé encontrarte tan pronto."

"Yo, por otro lado, desconocía tu verdadera identidad hasta que se publicó la noticia en los diarios hace mucho tiempo", comentó Terry simulando reproche. "Nos diste una gran sorpresa, William Andley… tanto, que ahora me haces quedar como un limosnero cojo."

"Era preciso arreglar ciertas cosas antes de aparecer en sociedad", dijo un apenado Albert. "Supongo que también te enteraste de la pérdida de Stear."

Una sonrisa de tristeza se asomó en las comisuras de los labios de Terry. "Así es. ¡De veras me caía muy bien el genio! Aún recuerdo el día que me despedí de él en el colegio y me dijo que yo tenía manos de inventor." Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar también a Archie, quien a pesar de sus diferencias con él, siempre le había simpatizado. "Pero dejémonos de rodeos y dime qué estás haciendo aquí, y por qué tienes el ceño tan fruncido; ése nunca lo había visto."

Terry sintió de inmediato cómo los ojos de Albert se clavaban en los de él implorando que no insistiera, y la lucha interna que vio en esas pupilas disipó las pocas dudas que tenía sobre la gravedad de la situación. "¿Es Candy, verdad?" Al ver, por primera vez desde la noche que lo conoció, la inseguridad reflejada en el rostro del joven que siempre se había caracterizado por su fortaleza de espíritu, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y a pesar de que Andley le llevaba unas dos pulgadas de estatura, lo alzó de tal manera que ambos quedaran mirándose frente a frente. "¿Qué le ocurre a Candy, Albert… acaso está aquí en Inglaterra?"

Con firmeza, Albert se separó de Terry. "¿Ves los dos barcos de guerra anclados en el muelle?"

"Sí. ¿Y qué hay con eso?", preguntó Terry con su acostumbrada insolencia.

"Junto a esos dos buques verás el único barco de pasajeros proveniente de Nueva York. Justo ahora acabo de bajar de ese barco, y de inmediato procuré por el capitán de uno de esos buques que van a salir, ya que va con destino a Italia."

"¿Estás loco? ¡Italia es tierra de nadie! Hoy, por ejemplo, pudiera estar bajo el control de los austriacos y mañana los italianos retomarían el poder… así de impredecible está ese país, sin obviar que Inglaterra tampoco es un lugar seguro." De pronto, los colores del cielo parecían tornarse oscuros a su alrededor, y en ese instante no hubo Susana, ni Eleanor, ni Robert Hathaway que ocuparan su mente. "Candy está en Italia…", murmuró con incredulidad. "¡No me digas que fue a servir como enfermera!"

Luego de unos segundos, Albert retomó la palabra. "Nuestra amiga fue vilmente engañada por Eliza bajo el pretexto de que yo me encontraba en Sicilia y me urgía verla; y ella, despreocupada como siempre, abordó uno de los últimos trasatlánticos disponibles… me imagino que debe estar en altamar rumbo a territorio italiano."

"¡Esa venenosa de Eliza!", gritó Terry con cólera, y luego añadió: "Perdón, olvidaba que es tu pariente…"

"Estás en todo tu derecho de llamarla como quieras; de hecho, en cuanto todo esto termine tendré una larga conversación con ella… respecto a su herencia."

"Si de dinero se trata, ahora ha de comportarse como una blanca palomita."

"No hablemos más de Eliza", dijo Albert. "Antes que me encontraras, intentaba convencer al capitán de ese barco que me permitiera abordar el mismo, pues le expliqué la situación ya que se trataba de algo urgente; pero el capitán fue muy firme en no permitir en la nave ciudadanos que no sean soldados."

El manejo de nervios siempre había sido una especialidad en Terry Granchester, al igual que en muchos otros actores, para brindar la mejor de sus ejecutorias; pero en esta ocasión tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control. "Albert", comenzó, "¿te das cuenta de lo que me dices? Candy va rumbo a Sicilia, donde la esperan la muerte y el caos, ¿y el capitán de ese barco no permite que vayas a buscarla?"

La ecuanimidad de Albert brillaba por su ausencia, y una advertencia de lágrimas era visible en sus pupilas. "Por primera vez en toda mi vida, traté de sacar provecho de mi apellido, y en cierto modo lo presioné diciéndole que ejercería mis influencias, y llegué incluso a ofrecerle dinero con tal de que me dejara abordar, pero ninguno de mis métodos hizo una diferencia en él."

"Vaya que es muy rudo ese capitán", comentó Terry con mofa.

"Comprendo su negativa… camino de América, escuché a dos pasajeros conversar sobre la propagación de una epidemia a través del mundo, y el brote ha alcanzado tierras americanas con el regreso de muchos soldados contagiados provenientes de Europa. Es una terrible enfermedad que comienza como una leve gripe, y quien la padece no parece tener nada de cuidado, pero luego de unos días, en lugar de desaparecer los síntomas, los mismos se agravan. La fiebre se agudiza, y la tos se convierte en pulmonía, y muchos han muerto por este mal. Se dice que este mortal virus fue descubierto por vez primera en unos cerdos."

"¿Y aún no han encontrado una cura?", preguntó Terry con voz de alarma ante el panorama que presentaba el nuevo año 1918. Candy no sólo habría de poner su vida en riesgo visitando un país esclavo de las armas; también podría quedar gravemente enferma.

"Un médico ya casi termina de experimentar con un posible antídoto; pero mientras no se compruebe la efectividad del mismo, serán muchas las muertes que habrán de sumarse a los asesinatos de guerra."

"Ahora entiendo por qué el capitán del barco no te deja subir. Por la seguridad de todos, no se puede seguir propagando la enfermedad por todos lados."

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan impotente, Terry. Ahora es cuando mi pequeña más me necesita, y no puedo ayudarla como quisiera."

Terry tomó nota de la expresión facial de Albert cuando se refirió a Candy como "su pequeña." ¿Acaso era su imaginación, o le pareció ver un distintivo brillo en los ojos del magnate? Terry conocía a la perfección ese brillo, lo había visto en sus admiradoras, en Susana, en Candy, en sí mismo, en los esposos y esposas… era el brillo del amor, y no precisamente un amor de padre a hija. Ahora comprendía la extraña actitud de Albert, y el por qué había percibido una atmósfera de tensión entre ellos desde que se encontraron. La brecha emocional que había puesto Albert iba más allá de la inquietud por la suerte que correría Candy: estaba enamorado de ella… y no quería que él lo supiera. ¿Pero por qué Albert, el siempre transparente Albert, con su posición y prestigio, habría de ocultar a su amigo sus verdaderas intenciones con la enfermera? Andley no era el tipo de persona a quien le importaba mucho el qué dirán, ni el escándalo que se pudiera suscitar de iniciarse una relación sentimental entre él y su hija adoptiva. Si le hubiera importado lo que opinara la gente, no estaría allí, en el lastimado continente europeo, buscándola como un loco. En su mente cabía sólo una posibilidad: que Albert lo viera _a él _como una amenaza para ganar el amor de Candy. ¿Pero por qué habría Albert de temerle? 'Seguramente Candy ya me ha olvidado', pensó con desaliento. 'El no tiene nada que perder… en cambio yo la perdí para siempre.' Para comprobar que sus sospechas no eran equivocadas, decidió poner a prueba a Albert. "Iré por ella", dijo, "No sé qué pretexto me invente para subir a ese barco, ¡pero no podemos dejar que nada malo le suceda a Candy!"

"_No lo hagas."_

Las palabras de Albert habían sido tan cortantes que tomaron a Terry por sorpresa, aún cuando se había preparado para confirmar sus temores. "Te desconozco, viejo amigo", le dijo, devolviéndole la cautela con la que había sido observado por el otro. "¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no puedo salvar a Candy?"

"Bien sabes que el capitán no permitirá que ningún civil suba por miedo a un contagio de la enfermedad."

"Pero estabas dispuesto a abordar de todos modos."

"Yo…" Albert sintió un fuerte latido en su cabeza. "Terry, sabes que eres más que un amigo para mí… eres como mi hermano menor, y me importa lo que te pase tanto como me importa lo que pase con Candy y otros miembros de mi familia. ¿No crees que ya tengo las manos bastante llenas tratando de localizar a Candy como para jugar con la vida de alguien más?"

"Es _mi_ decisión abordar el barco, Albert, no la tuya."

"¿Y crees que eso me hará sentir más tranquilo?" Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de tolerar la necedad de Terry. "¿No crees que si permito que subas me sentiría responsable por lo que pudiera pasarte? ¿O es que piensas que nada grave está pasando allá afuera, y que en Italia todos viven felices y contentos?" Al haber capturado la atención de Terry, continuó reforzando su punto. "¿Qué explicación se supone que debo dar a tu familia? Tal vez estés distanciado de tu padre, ¿pero qué hay de la señora Baker? Ahora que disfruta de tu cariño, ¿te parece justo dejarla abandonada? ¿Y qué me dices de Susana?"

"Mi asistente, que sigue en Nueva York, supo por la señora Marlowe que Susana salió de viaje con rumbo desconocido porque quiere descansar un poco. Como ves, ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentra."

"¿Dijiste tu asistente?", preguntó Albert, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se vieron.

"Espero que algún día conozcas a mi mano derecha, Russell Bird", dijo Terry con orgullo. "¡No creas que eres el único que tiene el derecho de contratar ayudantes!"

Ambos rieron, olvidando por un momento sus desacuerdos, hasta que Albert volvió a tomar la palabra. "En serio, Terry, jamás me perdonaría si algo te ocurriera, y no puedo imaginar el gran dolor que causaríamos a tu familia así como a Susana. Por favor, no te esfuerces en buscar a Candy."

Terry lo miró con escepticismo. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra razón por la cual no quieres que vaya?" Pero no necesitó oír respuesta alguna: la risa nerviosa de Albert decía más que mil palabras, a lo que Terry añadió en tono de broma: "¿O es que no deseas que me encuentre con Candy y tengamos un tórrido romance?"

La risa de Albert se convirtió en carcajada. "Eres incorregible, Terry."

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

Albert respiró profundo. "No me queda otro remedio que esperar a que se reanuden los viajes al público en general… no creo que esta situación se prolongue por mucho tiempo."

"No es prudente que permanezcas en Inglaterra; aquí cualquier cosa puede suceder."

"¿Y cómo voy a regresar a América… en bicicleta?" Esta vez fue él quien provocó en Terry un estallido de carcajadas. "Es obvio que debo permanecer aquí por un tiempo… tal vez semanas."

"¿Irás a Londres?"

"Es posible… pero aún no me has dicho si harás de las tuyas para subir a ese barco o no."

"De acuerdo", se resignó a decir Terry con derrota. "Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tienes mucha razón en lo que dices. No puedo exponer a mi familia ni a Susana a que padezcan más sufrimientos por mi culpa."

"¡Qué alivio me da escucharte!" Observó su reloj. "Tengo entendido que en unos minutos te presentarás en el teatro rodante."

"Así es. ¿Qué te parece si ves la función?"

"No vayas a tomarlo como un desaire, pero ya es muy tarde, y con todas las familias que pernoctarán en Southampton luego de haber despedido a sus soldados, tengo miedo de no encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche."

"Descuida, hermano. Anda, vé y busca un hotel antes que tengas que dormir debajo del muelle."

"He dormido al aire libre, como también entre animales y vegetación", dijo Albert mientras daba un último abrazo a su amigo. "Dormir bajo el muelle sería como dormir en un palacio."

"Como quieras… Cuídate, Albert." Terry esbozó una sonrisa aún después de que Albert se diera la vuelta y se marchara. En verdad lo había echado de menos, aún luego de haber percibido su extraña actitud. 'Creíste haberme engañado con esa excusa de que no quieres que nada malo me pase, pero no lo hiciste', pensó, 'y no sabes que he sido _yo_ quien te ha engañado a ti…'

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" Robert Hathaway corrió tras él en cuanto vio desaparecer a Albert entre la multitud. Al ver que Terry no respondía, añadió: "Debemos regresar con nuestros compañeros de inmediato."

Pero Terry no movió siquiera la cabeza para mirarlo; sus ojos se habían desviado hacia el buque de guerra que comenzaba a llenarse de soldados, pues estaba próximo a salir. "Una vez me dije a mí mismo que te protegería, Tarzán pecosa, y hoy no será la excepción…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Robert con exasperación. "¡Apúrate y vámonos, se nos hace tarde!"

"Tienes razón, se nos hace tarde", repitió Terry, volviéndose finalmente hacia Robert. "Se nos hace tarde para buscar la manera en que yo suba a ese barco", dijo, señalando con el dedo índice hacia la embarcación.

Robert levantó las manos al aire. "¡Este no es momento para hacer bromas, Granchester!"

"¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?", inquirió Terry con enojo. "Pues sepa usted que se me ha presentado una situación de extrema urgencia y necesito salir a Italia cuanto antes."

"¿Qué dices?", preguntó Robert alzando la voz más de la cuenta. "¿Y se puede saber qué tienes que hacer allí?"

"Muy sencillo", respondió él con ironía. "¿Recuerdas los votos que hiciste con tu esposa el día que contrajeron matrimonio?"

"Cómo no recordarlo… juré amarla y protegerla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Pues eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer… amar y proteger a la mujer que amo, hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"¿Acaso Susana está en Inglaterra?" Mientras más preguntas formulaba Robert, menos entendía a su protegido.

"¿Y quién está hablando de Susana?" Ante la mirada atónita de Robert, prosiguió con otro asunto de vital importancia: una espina que necesitaba sacar de su corazón, y cuya herida, a pesar de su orgullo y del tiempo transcurrido, no había logrado sanar. "Necesito que antes de que yo suba al barco me hagas un último favor."

"Con excepción de informarle a tu suplente que él hará el papel de Fausto a partir de hoy, no se me ocurre otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti sino despedirte", reclamó su jefe.

"Siento mucho que tenga que ser de esta manera, pero me urge entrar a ese barco. Te prometo que en cuanto regrese me reintegraré a las funciones y nunca más te fallaré."

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Qué es eso que querías pedirme?"

Terry extrajo de su bolsillo una de varias hojas de promoción anunciando la obra. "¿Tienes una pluma?" Robert le suministró una, y Terry lo colocó de espaldas a él; y sobre los hombros de Robert, comenzó a escribir una carta por varios minutos, y cuando terminó, depositó la misma en manos de su maestro. "Si vas a Londres los próximos días, hazle llegar esto a mi papá, el duque de Granchester. A pesar de todo, él es mi padre, y merece saber sobre mis planes… y otras cosas más."

"¡No pensarás que es una carta de despedida!"

"Todo es posible en tiempos de guerra. Vamos, acompáñame al barco; sólo tienes que seguirme el juego."

Ambos hombres caminaron entre la gran masa de personas hasta llegar a la escalera de entrada al barco, la cual estaba solitaria; y cuando se disponían a subir, un miembro de la tripulación se interpuso. "¡Está prohibido que pasajeros que no son soldados aborden este barco!"

Terry cruzó las piernas y abrazó su vientre, ante la mirada de asombro de Robert. "¡Déjeme entrar, se lo suplico! Soy Terry Granchester, protagonista de la obra que está a punto de comenzar a sólo unos pasos de aquí, ¡y necesito ir al baño!"

Pero el marino permanecía inmutable. "Reglas son reglas, y no es mi problema que ustedes no cuenten con facilidades sanitarias en sus inmediaciones."

"¡Es que no aguanto más! ¿O prefiere que tenga un accidente aquí, frente a la escalera, por donde pasan tantos soldados?" Se colocó en cuclillas, casi rozando el suelo, y cuando desabotonó su pantalón, el marino se agachó junto a él. "¿Qué está haciendo, joven?"

"¿Qué cree usted? ¡Será mejor hacerlo aquí que en medio del escenario!"

Varias personas que presenciaban la escena comenzaron a reír, y el marino no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Me está avergonzando, joven…"

"¿Quién está avergonzando a quién?" Esta vez fue Robert quien intervino. "Nosotros venimos con la mejor de nuestras intenciones a presentar un espectáculo de altura para animarlos antes de la batalla, ¿y así es como nos pagan? Lo último que desea hacer mi actor principal es unirse al ejército, y tampoco le interesa cancelar la obra para ir a dar un paseo hacia la destrucción y el caos. ¿Es tan difícil para usted concederle unos minutos para ir al baño?", terminó, ante el estruendoso aplauso de los espectadores.

El marino miró a su alrededor, apenado por la situación que se había creado. Se acercó a Terry y le dijo al oído: "Está bien… tiene cinco minutos, y sólo podrá salir por una escalera trasera que apenas toca el muelle. Nadie, a excepción de los tripulantes, sabe que esa escalera existe; pero si algún extraño lo sorprende, simplemente dígale que estaba perdido."

"Trato hecho", dijo Terry poniéndose de pie; y lanzando una mirada de infinita gratitud a Robert, subió corriendo las escaleras, y en menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba dentro del barco.

Caminó en puntillas, pues si algún otro marino lo descubría, habría de ser expulsado de la nave con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. "¿Dónde me escondo?", preguntó en voz baja. Con toda intención, anduvo con sumo cuidado por los rincones más oscuros y solitarios, evitando encontrarse con algún miembro de la tripulación, y esquivando las áreas más concurridas, procurando no ser visto en cada esquina que doblaba, en cada paso que daba… su corazón dio un vuelco de sólo pensar que pudiera ser echado del barco. Entonces, al final de la cubierta, una lámpara cuya luz estaba a punto de extinguirse había dejado ese pequeño y solitario rincón en penumbras, aún bajo el candente sol de la tarde. Terry dio varios pasos adelante, y cuando abrió los ojos con mayor amplitud para adaptarse mejor al sombrío espacio, vio una puerta entreabierta, y al acercarse pudo notar que se trataba de un hueco que apenas tenía cabida para dos personas. Un viejo rótulo leía: PARA EL EQUIPO DE LIMPIEZA, FAVOR DE DIRIGIRSE A LA QUINTA PUERTA, CUBIERTA NUMERO SEIS. Por lo deteriorado del anuncio, Terry dedujo que el compartimento no había sido utilizado en años, y para su suerte, alguien, o algunos, habían tenido el descuido de dejarla abierta. Probó la puerta al frente y atrás, y grande fue su alivio al constatar que tenía cerradura por ambos lados. Sin titubeos, entró al oscuro cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Una enfermera de discretos anteojos y semblante apagado terminaba de dar una última ronda por los alrededores cuando vio la silueta de un hombre sin uniforme entrando al antiguo cuarto de efectos de limpieza, y tomando en sus manos las llaves que llevaba consigo, corrió hacia la puerta para desenmascarar al polizonte. Luego de un par de años arriesgando su vida en el frente de batalla francés, y de unos meses curando espantosas heridas en un hospital londinense, la experimentada enfermera se dirigía a su último destino: Italia. Allí llevaría a cabo la más compleja de sus misiones… cuidar de los soldados contagiados con la gripe asesina, y salir sana y salva del país. Antes de abrir la puerta, la chica apartó un mechón rebelde de su recogido cabello azabache. Cuando al fin lo hizo, ambos jóvenes lanzaron un grito al unísono. _"¡Tú!"_

A pesar de haberla visto sólo una vez, Terry la reconoció de inmediato. "¡Eres la solterona amargada que nos arruinó la noche a mí y a Candy en aquel hospital de Chicago!"

Flammy Hamilton hizo una mueca de enfado. "Veo que usted no tiene escrúpulos en infringir las reglas… enseguida lo reportaré con el capitán." Iba a darse la vuelta cuando él la detuvo por el brazo. "¡Un momento, señorita envidiosa de sus compañeras! ¿Olvida que por causa suya pasé toda esa noche frente a la entrada del hospital sin haber logrado reunirme con Candy?"

"Para entonces no estaban permitidas las visitas; además, Candy abusó de la confianza que le había brindado su compañera Natalie al haber burlado la guardia que le correspondía, y estuvo toda la noche de paseo por la ciudad."

"¡Ese paseo, como tú dices, lo hizo porque estaba buscándome por todas partes!" Respiró profundo y agregó: "Anda, vé y dile al capitán que ha entrado un polizonte si eso te hace sentir más tranquila; pero si por alguna razón Candy muere en suelo italiano, quiero que lo tengas presente para siempre en tu conciencia."

La enfermera se detuvo, sin poder ocultar su asombro bajo los anticuados anteojos. "¿Candy trabaja en Italia?"

"No exactamente… viaja bajo el engaño de una enemiga del pasado", dijo él, deseando tener a Eliza de frente para darle una bofetada.

Flammy tragó saliva, alarmada ante la arriesgada travesía de la antigua compañera de cuarto que tantos desconciertos le había producido… pero también a quien además apreciaba, no al punto de convertirse en su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que aunque el estilo de trabajo de Candy era muy diferente al suyo, la rubia de coletas hacía una excelente labor, e incluso le había enseñado la más grande de las lecciones, la cual ahora ponía en práctica todos los días: mostrar un lado más humano con los pacientes. ¿Pero por qué Candy no estaba trabajando? Era una pena que no lo hiciera, aunque más penosa era la manera en la que su enamorado viajaba de incógnito en el buque… debía amarla demasiado para haber asumido semejante riesgo. "Vendré todos los días a traerle comida, y en mis ratos libres entablaré una que otra conversación con usted, para que no pierda la costumbre de hablar", dijo con voz áspera, y Terry contuvo los deseos de reír al ver la apretada mandíbula de la joven. "Dios la compensará algún día por su sacrificio, señora", dijo con satisfacción, y Flammy tiró con fuerza la puerta del cuarto.


	11. Capítulo 10: Alma errante

CAPITULO 10: Alma errante

Escuchó voces. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y levantarse cuando sintió un fuerte dolor martillándole la cabeza. "Con calma, Dichali, despacio", oyó decir. Se retorció hacia un lado, luchando contra lo que parecían ser arenas movedizas que le impedían avanzar en su regreso a la realidad.

"Despacio", volvió a decir la lejana voz. "Abre los ojos despacio… pronto se te aliviará el dolor."

Neil dejó de moverse en un intento por calmar el dolor, y cuando comenzó a abrir los párpados, sintió un gran peso sobre ellos, como si hubiera sido enterrado vivo y un gran cúmulo de tierra hubiera caído sobre ellos. En un impulso, alzó una de las cejas, y en el acto ambos párpados se levantaron, y sus ojos quedaron abiertos de golpe.

Lejos de despertar en la comodidad de una lujosa habitación, una tienda de campaña le daba la bienvenida; y frente a él, el mismo indio que lo había interrogado la última vez sonreía con tranquilidad. "Ha sido un largo viaje para ti, Dichali… estuviste varios días sin sentido."

"¿Qué horas son?", preguntó Neil.

"Son como las tres de la tarde."

"¿Y cómo dijo usted que me llamo?"

"Como no recuerdas tu nombre, decidimos darte uno." El hombre llevó un plato de sopa a los labios del enfermo, quien descartó el caldo con una mano. "¿Aún no sabes quién eres o de dónde vienes?"

Dichali cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, en un esfuerzo por recordar algún dato, alguna pista de quién era y de cómo había llegado a la aldea. Se dio por vencido, secando el sudor de su frente. "¿Por qué no me llevaron a una clínica?"

"Has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza", señaló el indígena. "Transportarte hacia un hospital iba a ser muy peligroso para ti e incluso hubiera ocasionado tu muerte."

"¿Acaso he perdido la razón, o usted está hablando un perfecto inglés?", preguntó Dichali mirando al otro por encima del hombro. "¿Y quién se supone que es usted, un curandero?"

El hombre comenzó a reír a pesar del insulto recibido. "Mi nombre es Nicholas, y estoy a cargo de la expedición de los ilinis provenientes de Oklahoma. Nuestra tribu se comunica en inglés como lo hacen ustedes."

"¡Todos ustedes están locos!" Apartó el edredón de golpe, y lanzó un grito, no sólo por el repentino dolor ocasionado por el movimiento, sino también por el espanto que le produjo la cabeza de oso que lo observaba desde el edredón. "¡Y este lugar es horrible!"

"Antes que hagas algo que lamentar, es mi deber contarte la historia de Wiskatchekwa."

"Escuche bien, cara de caballo", dijo Dichali, "yo no sé qué demonios pretenden de mí, pero si hay algo que tengo muy claro, es que no voy a permanecer un minuto más aquí." Se inclinó hacia un lado con el fin de levantarse, pero el dolor agudo en su cabeza se hizo más latente, y cayó acostado nuevamente, ante la mirada pasiva de Nicholas, quien dio rienda suelta a su relato. "Jamás en el mundo había existido un hombre más extraño que Wiskatchekwa. Estaba en todas partes, en temporada de cosecha y de escasez, corriendo sin cesar y poniendo las manos encima a todo lo que se moviera. Lo mismo era tonto que astuto, débil o fuerte, rico o pobre, según su estado de ánimo."

En medio de la persistentes punzadas de dolor, Dichali lo miraba sin comprender.

Pero Nicholas no se detuvo. "Cualquier tarea que otros llevaban a cabo, y que él no hubiera realizado, lo tomaba como un reto sin siquiera pensarlo. Se enfrentaba de tú a tú a todo hombre que representara una amenaza, y algunos espíritus hicieron resaltar lo mejor de él. A veces era muy tierno; otras, muy cruel. Asumía la forma de un pájaro o animal, de hombre o espíritu, y a pesar de todos estos dones, Wiskatchekwa siempre se veía envuelto en toda clase de problemas. Más de una vez, y en el transcurso de sus aventuras, atacó a otros para escapar con su vida intacta."

Dichali sujetó su cabeza entre ambas manos, enfocando la vista en el señor Nicholas, y cuando al fin las figuras dejaron de ser borrosas, sacó la lengua cuan larga era. "¿Ya terminó su aburrido cuento?", preguntó.

"Si quieres llamarlo así, he terminado. Tal vez ahora no comprendas lo que te acabo de contar, pero cuando estés listo entenderás el mensaje."

"¿Cuando esté listo para qué?"

"Sólo ten paciencia y verás."

"Viejo idiota", murmuró Dichali entre dientes; y apoyándose en uno de sus codos, se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado por completo, haciendo que el edredón se deslizara hasta llegar a las rodillas. El se miró, y cuando se percató de que no llevaba puesta la ropa que vestía la noche de su llegada a la aldea, sino una modesta túnica fabricada por los nativos, lanzó un grito de indignación a Nicholas, pero éste se había marchado. "Al menos el enojo hizo que se me aliviara el dolor de cabeza", habló para sí solo. "Aunque pensándolo bien, mi ropa debió haber estado ensangrentada por el golpe…" Lleno de curiosidad, llevó una mano hacia el lugar donde había recibido el impacto, palpando uno y otro espacio en su cabeza, hasta que dio con un pronunciado bulto, y una leve presión sobre el mismo provocó una nueva serie de punzadas, esta vez cerca del oído. "¡Maldita sea!", exclamó, molesto consigo mismo por su estupidez. Reuniendo todo el valor que creía posible, y manteniendo la cabeza en alto para evitar otro agonizante dolor, se inclinó hacia adelante, procurando que el peso de su cuerpo recayera en sus pies. Lenta y dolorosamente, Dichali comenzó a levantarse, deteniéndose a mitad de camino para tomar una bocanada de aire, y luchando contra el imparable dolor que lo aquejaba, él se puso en pie, a pesar de un súbito e inesperado mareo que le hizo perder el balance al punto de casi volver a caer. Cerró los ojos, y luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, encontrando un panorama visual más claro. "Un baño… necesito darme un baño", dijo en voz baja. Con deliberada calma, dio unos pasos al frente, y a medida que iba avanzando, sentía cómo mejoraba su coordinación, por lo que continuó caminando, esta vez con más confianza, hasta que se agachó para salir de la tienda, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano para aplacar los despiadados rayos de sol que amenazaban con entrar a su cabeza. "¿Dónde están todos?", preguntó, mas nadie respondía. Frente a él, un sendero de piedras parecía adornar un río de moderada profundidad, tan calmado que el leve roce de una hoja trastocaría las mansas aguas. La brecha entre uno y otro lado del río era corta, y el camino de piedras aminoraba aún más la distancia. A lo lejos, y al otro lado del río, otras cinco tiendas de campaña indiscutiblemente indígenas permanecían estáticas en el paisaje casi irreal. Dichali miró hacia atrás, y con sorpresa vio que la tienda en la cual había estado era la única situada en ese lado del río, y que al final de su "vivienda" sólo lo esperaba un denso bosque que no tenía fin. Al girar otra vez en dirección al resto de la aldea, una joven de largos cabellos dorados trataba en vano de apoyarse sobre una de las piedras. Vestía una blusa tejida a mano por los indios, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, pero lo que capturó la atención de Dichali fueron las muletas que llevaba la chica a ambos lados de su cuerpo… y una extraña pierna nunca antes vista por él acompañaba la otra extremidad de la joven. 'Está loca si piensa que puede cruzar desde allá con una pierna así', pensó.

Contrario a lo que había dicho el señor Nicholas, Susana no veía posibilidad alguna de llegar a salvo hacia el otro lado. "Confío en que lo harás bien", había dicho él entonces. "Vé y averigua qué se le ofrece a ese muchacho malcriado…"

"¿Por qué me pide esto, señor Nicholas?", gritó a la vegetación, como si en lugar de hablar con el padre de Doris, dirigiera su protesta contra los frondosos árboles. Pero no podía fallarle a él, ni a toda la gente que en uno u otro modo la habían salvado de aquella solitaria noche invernal fuera del tren. Extendió una de sus muletas delante de ella, seguida de la muleta restante, e impulsó todo su cuerpo hasta la primera piedra, tambaleándose al tocar la misma.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?", gritó Dichali sin ser escuchado. "¿Acaso piensas suicidarte?"

Pero Susana se había propuesto cumplir con lo encomendado por el señor Nicholas, y repitió el movimiento hacia la segunda piedra. Al llegar, perdió el equilibrio, y una de las muletas cayó al agua. Ella agitó los brazos en el aire para recuperar el control, hasta que logró apoyar ambas piernas sobre la piedra.

"De veras tiene agallas la muchachita", sonrió Dichali alzando una de sus cejas con asombro y sarcasmo a la vez, "pero no creo que pueda recorrer el camino completo." Contempló el río, y fue entonces cuando se percató que la nieve había cesado, y que las aguas ya no estaban heladas, pero aún debían estar lo suficientemente frías como para congelar el cerebro de cualquiera que cayera en las profundidades. "Esta demente puede morir si continúa jugando como lo hace…" Volvió a mirar el río, y puso los ojos en blanco. "Debo estar más loco que ella, ¡pero no agregaré una más a mi lista de pesadillas!" Y sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría, se lanzó al agua… sólo para descubrir que no sabía nadar.

Susana vio cómo se agitaban las tranquilas aguas, y cuando levantó la vista, el chico que había llegado malherido a la aldea días atrás luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no hundirse. "Dios mío, ¿qué hago?", repitió par de veces. Aunque no había mucha corriente en el río, el agua había arrastrado al muchacho hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de donde ella se encontraba. Buscó la muleta que había caído al agua, pero la misma flotaba en dirección opuesta a ellos. Entonces tomó la otra muleta, y la extendió lo más que pudo en dirección al joven. "¡Sujétate de esto!", gritó.

Dichali escupía borbotones de agua que había tragado cuando escuchó la voz de la inválida, y rápidamente alargó el brazo hasta que tomó la muleta que Susana agarraba con fuerza. En cuanto lo vio, Susana haló la muleta, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo se había agachado hasta casi tocar el borde de la piedra. Continuó halando hasta que ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, y ella dio un brinco al ver la hinchada cabeza del enfermo. "Debió haber sido muy fuerte el golpe que recibió", susurró.

"¡Más fuertes serán las nalgadas que voy a darte por tu descuido!", exclamó él. "Casi nos matas a ambos, sin contar con que no hay cupo para los dos en esta piedra."

"¡Oh, cielos!" Hasta entonces, Susana no se había percatado que el joven, a quien el señor Nicholas había puesto por nombre Dichali, continuaba en las gélidas aguas. Tiró de él, asegurándose que estuviera sobre la piedra; y cuando una vez más perdió el control y estuvo a punto de caer al río, él la sujetó por la cintura, y sin previo aviso la levantó en vilo. "Eres muy testaruda, muchacha, pero debo admitir que tienes mucho valor para hacer una cosa así", dijo él casi con admiración.

"No tanto como usted, pues supongo que se lanzó al agua para salvarme, joven Dichali."

"¡Qué orgullosa eres!", se quejó él, mientras que con ella en brazos avanzaba hacia la próxima piedra. "¿En serio crees que lo hice por ti?"

"¿Por qué otra razón una persona que no sabe nadar se lanzaría al agua?", preguntó ella mostrando una sonrisa, y a juzgar por las líneas de expresión marcadas en las facciones de la rubia, Dichali pudo observar que su salvadora no sonreía muy a menudo. Ella, por su parte, sintió la arrugada piel del confundido muchacho. "Debe estar empapado y muerto de frío…", dijo. Al ver que él no emitía palabra, decidió continuar con la conversación. "Desde que lo vi aquella noche, he tenido la impresión de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte."

"Dices eso en muy mal momento, pues no recuerdo nada sobre mí", fue el comentario de Dichali, quien atravesaba la penúltima piedra. "Aunque debo confesarte que tu rostro también se me hace conocido."

"¿Por qué es usted tan ingrato con el señor Nicholas y la tribu?", preguntó Susana, y Dichali contuvo los deseos de arrojarla al agua. "Fue una noche muy difícil para ellos… horas antes de haberlo encontrado a usted, me habían rescatado a mí también."

"¿Y tú qué hacías sola a esas horas?"

"¿No es evidente?" Ella mostró su pierna especial. "Ahora es usted quien hace preguntas indiscretas."

Aún temblando de frío, Dichali saltó a la última piedra. "¿Qué se supone que hagamos en cuanto lleguemos a la orilla?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me imagino que el señor Nicholas o Doris pasarán a buscarme."

"¿Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito… que el viejo con pinta de consejero te haya enviado hasta aquí con tal que tuvieras una experiencia 'espiritual'?"

Susana quedó pensativa, y al cabo de unos segundos dijo: "No lo había pensado, pero creo que él también quiso hacer algo por usted, joven Dichali."

"¡Ese viejo loco!", exclamó él sin ningún reparo; y justo cuando sus pies tocaron la orilla preguntó: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella sonrió por segunda ocasión, tocando una minúscula fibra de compasión en el corazón de Dichali. "Me llamo Susana, pero aquí en la tribu me dicen Angeni, que significa 'espíritu', y puedes llamarme así también."

"¡Nunca! Susana me parece mejor."

Ella bajó la cabeza, con la alegría de tener al fin la certeza de que su nombre era del agrado de otros. Lo vio tomar asiento afuera de la tienda de campaña, y ella hizo igual, a una distancia prudente de él. "Gracias por salvarme, joven Dichali."

"¡No seas exagerada!", exclamó él con una mueca de disgusto, sin embargo agregó: "Soy yo quien te da las gracias por haberme rescatado… pero no vuelvas a decirme 'joven Dichali'. ¡Lo odio!" Levantó la vista al sol, y por vez primera desde que había despertado, agradeció el cálido día, a pesar del congelado río, que aún conservaba uno que otro vestigio de la pasada nieve. "Por cierto, Susana", interrumpió los pensamientos de ella así como los propios, "¿sabes el significado de ese nombre tan ridículo que me han puesto?"

Susana comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, y cuando terminó, sus grandes ojos eran tan sonrientes como sus labios. "Yo también estaba curiosa por saber, hasta que Doris, la hija del señor Nicholas, me lo dijo hoy al despertarme."

"¿Y entonces?"

Con sorprendente rapidez, Susana se levantó de golpe, y antes de salir de paseo por el lugar lo miró sonriendo y le dijo: "Dichali significa… 'el que habla demasiado'." Y salió casi corriendo, sus dos piernas moviéndose con más agilidad que de costumbre.

/

La señora Legan entró corriendo a la habitación de su hija. "¡Eliza!", exclamó con gran emoción. "¡Eliza, despierta, ha llegado correspondencia para ti! Cinco cartas diferentes... ¡De seguro son caballeros interesados en pedir tu mano!"

Eliza se cubrió el rostro con una de varias almohadas que la rodeaban. "Ahora no, mamá. ¿Qué no ves que estoy durmiendo?"

"¿A las tres de la tarde?", preguntó su madre, abriendo las cortinas de la habitación y apartando las sábanas de la cama. "¿No te interesa saber quién desea convertirte en su esposa?"

"¡Ay, mamá!" Eliza se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos para estar más alerta. "¡Tengo el día entero para leer esas estúpidas cartas!"

"Pues más vale que muestres un poco de interés en tus pretendientes si no quieres perder el dinero de tu herencia", dijo la señora Legan cruzándose de brazos. "La tía abuela y yo estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible porque quedes en buenos términos con William, pero ésta es una tarea que no podemos realizar sin tu ayuda."

"¡Está bien!", exclamó su hija con furia. "De todos modos ya me quitaste el sueño. ¡Dame esas cartas de una vez!"

"Si bajas el tono de tu voz, es posible que te las entregue", aclaró su madre con tosquedad antes de cerrar la puerta; y al cabo de unos minutos, apareció con varios sobres sellados, y tomó asiento junto a Eliza, disponiéndose a abrirlos. "Veremos si ésta proviene de una buena familia…"

Eliza contempló perpleja a la autora de sus días. "¿Esperas que las lea en voz alta frente a ti?"

La señora Legan la miró ofendida. "¡Por supuesto! Debo estar segura de que escojas al hombre adecuado. Una cosa es que busques novio de inmediato para que ambos muestren un comportamiento ejemplar ante William, y otra muy diferente es que te enredes con el primero que se presente."

"¡Mamá!"

"Demás está decir que tu nuevo amigo deberá ser de una familia conocida y de dinero, pues debemos descartar por completo la posibilidad de que él quiera estar contigo sólo para beneficiarse de la fortuna de los Andley."

"Olvidas algo, madre querida", sonrió Eliza, en complicidad con la otra. "También habrá de ser guapo y distinguido, y muy bueno dentro de la alcoba…"

Pero lejos de ser apoyada por su progenitora, esta última asestó un fuerte golpe contra el rostro de la joven. "¡Atrevida!" El enojo de la señora Legan era tal que los colores se le habían subido a la cara. "¿Qué importa si tu futuro marido es bueno o no en la cama? Lo más importante es que cuente con los medios suficientes para sustentarte y que disfrutes de la buena vida que siempre has tenido… pero para eso debes ser _tú _quien satisfaga sus exigencias maritales. ¡Es nuestro deber, y no de ellos, mantener a flote nuestros matrimonios complaciendo sus caprichos en el lecho!"

Eliza frotó su adolorida barbilla. "¿Quieres decir que el único modo en que un esposo me provea mayores lujos y comodidades, es que yo ejerza a cabalidad los derechos maritales?"

"Existen otras maneras", respondió su madre con pudor, "pero brindar placer a un hombre hace que los billetes lluevan como por arte de magia."

"¿Y así eres tú con papá?"

El rubor que llevaba la señora Legan en su rostro pasó de ser rosado a uno morado. "Al menos me alivia saber, por la ingenuidad con la que me has hecho estas preguntas, que todavía eres virgen. Y sobre mis métodos con tu padre… no los cuestiones. Cada mujer sabe lo que tiene que hacer respecto a su vida marital."

"De acuerdo, mamá… como tú digas", rió Eliza al ver el arcoiris de colores en la tez de su progenitora. "¿Me dejas a solas un momento mientras leo las cartas?"

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que tomarás una buena decisión?"

"Si insistes en leer, yo también insistiré en hacerte más preguntas sobre los deberes de una esposa en la cama."

"¡Santo Dios!" La señora Legan secó el rostro de su frente, y muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación. "Confío en tu buen juicio, hija."

"No te preocupes", sonrió ella. "Eliza Legan no se casará con cualquiera, te lo aseguro."

En cuanto su madre salió, Eliza abrió el primero de los sobres, cuyo remitente era Beauregard Hutton, uno de los solteros más codiciados en Chicago:

_Querida señorita Legan:_

_Sepa usted que en cuanto leí el artículo anunciando su disposición para casarse, he sentido el más profundo interés en convertirla en mi señora y futura madre de mis hijos. Vengo de una familia numerosa, y en mi casa siempre ha reinado el amor entre nosotros. Con su juventud y la mía, tendríamos todos los hijos que Dios nos permita, y espero darles a usted y a ellos la misma felicidad que mis padres y hermanos me han dado-_

"Bla bla bla", balbuceó ella, sin molestarse en leer el resto de la misiva, y la colocó nuevamente en el sobre. "Lo que este chico quiere no es una esposa, sino una cigüeña…" Prosiguió con la siguiente carta, escrita por el famoso director de teatro inglés Rupert Galloway:

_Apreciada señorita Legan:_

_Es un placer para mí conocer sobre sus intenciones de ofrecer su mano en matrimonio. Mi gran pasión es el teatro, y a nosotros los ingleses nos fascina el arte dramático. Debo suponer, a juzgar por la educación que han recibido algunos miembros de su familia, que ha cursado estudios en mi país, y estoy seguro de que le agrada estar aquí. Si está interesada en compartir mis aventuras en Inglaterra y recorrer el mundo con mis obras, puede escribirme-_

"Luce más como una promoción de sus trabajos que una carta de presentación", se quejó Eliza, haciendo la carta a un lado sin terminar de leerla. "Además, si yo hubiera querido estar al lado de un dramaturgo inglés, me habría casado con Terry."

La tercera carta la tomó por sorpresa, pues era nada más y nada menos que del multimillonario neoyorkino Arnold Van Dien, quien había enviudado recientemente:

_Estimada señorita Legan:_

_Es un gusto para mí dirigirle estas líneas. Como ya es de su conocimiento, perdí a mi esposa hace varios meses, y mis hijos ya hicieron vida propia y viven lejos. Aún soy lo suficientemente joven para tratar de hacer feliz a otra persona-_

Eliza lanzó la carta contra el suelo. "¡Demasiado serio! Y si eres tan joven como dices, ¿por qué no mencionas tu edad?" Abrió el cuarto sobre, impaciente por terminar las lecturas. "¿Habrá alguna de estas cartas que me interese lo suficiente para leerla en su totalidad?"

_Señorita Legan:_

_Mi nombre es Wilbur Chancellor, soy de Massachusetts, y al igual que mi padre estudio medicina en una universidad local. En mi opinión, usted es la mujer ideal para que juntos conformemos la pareja más prestigiosa y respetada del norte de América-_

"Suficiente con este presumido", dijo ella lanzando un bostezo. "¿Y qué es eso de 'señorita Legan', así, sin nada más?" Contempló el último sobre, y titubeó antes de abrirlo, pues no tenía remitente alguno. "¿Cómo espera que le conteste? Debe ser una estrategia suya para llamar mi atención, y es obvio que debe haberla firmado… veré quién es." Contrario a las cartas anteriores, abrió apresuradamente la última, ansiosa por saber el nombre del último pretendiente…

_Hola, Eliza._

Ella dio un salto, y se sentó erguida contra la cabecera de la cama. Si el propósito de este sujeto era impresionarla, ¡lo estaba haciendo muy bien! Asustada, asomó la cabeza por debajo de la cama, pues la calidez de ese saludo escrito la hizo sentirse observada, como si la hubieran desnudado con esas simples palabras. Con manos temblorosas, se asió de la carta como para no caer y retomó la lectura:

_Hola, Eliza._

_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no es mi intención ser tu novio y mucho menos casarme contigo, pero cuando leí la reseña sobre tus próximos planes, no pude evitar escribirte. No tomes esta iniciativa como un acto de locura ni como una amenaza a tu vida, pero lo cierto es que aunque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, sé de personas que han compartido contigo, y otras que no lo han hecho, pero que están relacionadas contigo de una u otra manera incluyéndome a mí. No sé si tienes alguna idea del impacto que has ocasionado en los demás, pero no has dejado de inquietarme desde que supe por primera vez que existías. Me intriga que no tengas escrúpulos, y que no quieras ocultar tus defectos ni tus acciones, de las cuales algunas han tenido grandes repercusiones._

_Sólo quiero conocerte, pues una mujer como tú debe albergar demasiada tristeza en su corazón para regocijarse en la desgracia ajena. Necesitas amar y ser amada, y no me refiero al amor romántico, aunque no dudo que ése también te hace falta. Yo, por mi parte, necesito adquirir un poco más de malicia para enfrentarme al mundo, y tú posees ese defecto que en ocasiones más bien pudiera ser una cualidad._

_Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Recíbeme en tu vida, aunque sólo sea a través de las cartas… aquí te espero._

_Sinceramente,_

_El Alma Errante_

No bien ella había terminado de leer, y su vista ya estaba nublada por las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado así, con muchas ganas y desde el corazón, y sin ninguna otra razón que no fuera exteriorizar sus sentimientos? El Alma Errante, como se denominaba el chico, ya había dejado claro que no se casaría con ella, ¿entonces qué pretendía? Le inquietaba que un extraño se refiriera a ella con tanta familiaridad. ¿Acaso lo conocía? No, él también había confirmado que jamás se habían visto. ¿Pero por qué tenía la impresión de que el anónimo remitente la conocía mejor que muchas personas cercanas a ella, incluso mejor que su propia familia? Y lo más relevante de todo era que al joven parecía tenerle sin cuidado el pasado de ella, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que ello implicara. "El sólo quiere ser mi amigo", concluyó. Abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche; y tomando una pluma y un papel, escribió una breve nota al hombre misterioso. No sabía su nombre, pero podía enviar un sobre a la dirección que aparecía en la carta recibida: una localización desconocida para ella, pero quien quiera que hubiera sido el autor de la carta, al menos vivía en Chicago, y no en otra parte del mundo…

_Alma Errante:_

_Debí haber roto la carta en cuanto comencé a leer, pues tu exceso de confianza me ha ofendido como la gran dama de sociedad que soy; pero a pesar de todo, no pierdo nada con escribirte, pues ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no formaremos una relación basándonos en una mutua correspondencia._

_Respóndeme pronto…_

_Eliza._

/

Anochecía, y Terry ya tenía los huesos entumecidos cuando Flammy abrió la puerta de golpe, lanzándole al pecho un par de sábanas y almohadas. "No sé cómo agradecerle, señorita enfermera", dijo él con burla.

"La señorita enfermera se llama Flammy Hamilton", aclaró ella con fastidio. "Ahora levántese, pues lo llevaré al baño."

"¡Sí, señora!" Terry se puso de pie y estiró sus fatigados músculos, y pudo observar que Flammy también estaba exhausta, probablemente por sus labores del día. 'Así debió haber sido para Candy', pensó, siguiendo los pasos de la autoritaria joven.

Ambos caminaron por la cubierta, abriendo la cuarta puerta a la derecha, y una pequeña cocina resplandecía de limpia frente a una diminuta mesa con dos platos de comida caliente sobre la misma, y dos sillas. Al final de la cocina, y detrás de una pared, se podía ver un modesto retrete. "Puede hacer lo suyo mientras yo tomo mis alimentos", dijo Flammy.

Mientras hacía uso del retrete, Terry preguntó: "¿Cómo es que nadie más se encuentra aquí, en esta cubierta?"

"Esta es la hora en que los soldados se reportan con sus tenientes y sostienen largas reuniones… lo hacen dos veces al día", sostuvo ella luego de haberse llevado un pedazo de filete a la boca.

"¿Y de casualidad siempre te encuentras dando un paseo por los alrededores?", sonrió él al regresar a la cocina y tomar asiento junto a ella. Pero Flammy no le había devuelto la sonrisa; nunca lo hacía… con nadie.

"No entiendo por qué preguntas eso."

"¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin me tuteas", dijo él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa. "Pues creo, enfermera Flammy, que usted está poniendo mucho en riesgo al tratar de ayudarme. ¿Qué hizo para que no nos descubran… cambió sus horas de descanso para que pueda venir a verme mientras los soldados no están?" Al ver que ella no dejaba de tragar su comida, tartamudeó de asombro. "¿En serio lo hiciste?"

"No haré ningún comentario al respecto, Terry."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Es obvio que Candy no dejaba de pronunciar tu nombre… incluso mientras dormía. Ambas compartíamos la misma habitación."

"Entiendo", murmuró él, imaginando a su Tarzán pecosa nombrándolo en sueños, perturbando el descanso de su compañera.

"Si pensabas que iba a hacer referencia a tu carrera de actor, te equivocas", agregó ella. "No fue sino hasta que abordé el barco rumbo a Europa que me enteré de tu vocación."

"Nunca pensé eso", dijo él, sin comprender por qué ella se mostraba a la defensiva. "Y ya que mencionaste haber abordado ese barco, dime, ¿estás aquí en Europa porque te llamaron, o tú misma te ofreciste como voluntaria?"

Flammy dejó de comer por un instante. Nunca antes, en el transcurso de sus años como enfermera de guerra, alguien había mostrado interés alguno en conocer sobre las circunstancias de su participación en el conflicto armado. Con humildad, y ocultando su gratitud, ella señaló: "Candy, otras enfermeras, y yo, habíamos sido seleccionadas por la directora de la escuela de enfermeras para que una de nosotras sirviera a nuestro país en zona de combate, y yo di un paso adelante y decidí hacerlo."

"¿Y las otras enfermeras qué hicieron?", preguntó Terry, fascinado ante la valentía de la joven.

"Si te refieres a Candy, algo me dice que si yo no hubiera tomado esa iniciativa, ella lo habría hecho. Ambas aplicamos diferentes métodos de trabajo, pero compartimos una misma pasión y responsabilidad."

"Me alegro que ella no se hubiera marchado", confesó él, arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras. Al verlo, Flammy mostró una sonrisa que pronunció más las líneas de expresión en su rostro, y ella sintió una extraña alegría al sentir cómo se relajaban sus músculos faciales. "No tienes que disculparte, Terry… entiendo tus razones", fue lo que dijo.

"Aún no me has dicho por qué te fuiste."

Por razones que no entendía, Flammy abrió su alma herida a su acompañante. "La guerra es la mejor experiencia en la práctica de cualquier enfermera, y además… necesitaba irme, escapar de todo, de mi familia, de la soledad…" Ocultó el rostro debajo del hombro, intentando calmar un repentino deseo de llorar a plenitud.

Terry comprendió lo difícil que había sido para la hermética enfermera exteriorizar un poco sus sentimientos, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella para reconfortarla. "Lo lamento, Flammy… te prometo no volver a tocar el tema. Te comprendo porque en esencia soy igual que tú, pues muchas veces me encierro en mí mismo y no quiero compartir con nadie mi sufrimiento."

Ella levantó la mirada. "¡Así también me siento yo!" Se sintió en las nubes al descubrir que tenía un alma gemela con quien hablar sobre sus demonios. Y era tal la confianza que había desarrollado hacia él, que agregó: "Creo que Candy quería que yo me desahogara con ella, que fuéramos amigas, pero no se lo permití. Debe pensar que lo hice por arrogancia o por celos profesionales, pero la realidad es que no quería que se decepcionara de mí al conocer sobre el infierno que ha sido mi vida."

"Estoy seguro de que ella hubiera comprendido."

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí. Terry… he sido muy injusta con Candy, y contigo."

"Por lo de aquella noche en el hospital, no te sientas culpable. Yo he sido el injusto al haber pretendido que rompieras las reglas, como lo estás haciendo ahora", dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Flammy volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez con el rubor de una adolescente. ¿Así se sentían sus admiradoras cada vez que presenciaban una de sus actuaciones, o que se acercaban para pedirle un autógrafo? Con deliberación, cambió de tema. "Ahora seré yo quien haga las preguntas. Primero: ¿a qué se dedica Candy ahora? Y segundo: ¿por qué no estás con ella?"

Terry casi se atasca un pedazo de carne en la garganta al escucharla, y cuando la miró, su semblante se había suavizado al punto de conmoverlo. Flammy, la enfermera amargada, en medio de una multitud de soldados, pero con su alma tan o más solitaria que cuando salió de América… había hecho una pausa en su rutinaria vida, y mostraba interés en algo más que no fuera su trabajo. "No sé en qué trabaja", respondió; era lo menos que podía hacer luego de toda la ayuda que ella le había brindado. "Lo último que supe era que la habían echado de varios hospitales, pero nunca me dieron las razones."

"Debió haber sido un malentendido", dijo Flammy.

"Eso supongo. Y contestando tu otra pregunta, Candy y yo nos separamos… de forma voluntaria. Existe una mujer… una buena y abnegada mujer que sacrificó su carrera, y hasta su propia vida por mí, y Candy y yo nunca hubiéramos sido felices con la sombra de Susana siempre sobre nosotros. En cualquier momento anunciamos nuestro compromiso."

"¿Con ésa?", preguntó ella con incredulidad. "¿Y esa Susana sabe que estás con ella sólo por lástima?"

"Trato de no mostrarlo, pero ella se lo debe imaginar, aunque su amor por mí es tan grande que parece no importarle."

"Pues es un amor muy egoísta, ¿no crees?"

"No creo que Susana piense de esa manera", dijo él con incomodidad.

"¿Y qué hay de Candy, y del amor que ustedes tanto se tenían, aún en la distancia?", ripostó Flammy, profiriendo una herida en el corazón de Terry con sus palabras. "¿No irás a decirme que viajas como polizón rumbo a la aguerrida Italia sólo para tomar una taza de té y decirle hola?"

El no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al escuchar el sarcasmo de la chica; tenían demasiadas cosas en común. "Hay cosas que no se razonan, Flammy… y ésta es una de ellas. Tarzán pecosa está en peligro, y mi deber es protegerla."

"¿Y por qué mejor no proteges a tu novia en América?"

"Yo estaba a punto de comenzar mi actuación en el puerto de Southampton cuando me encontré con Albert, su padre adoptivo, y él me contó lo que había pasado."

"Y fue así como subiste a este barco… aún no entiendo cómo fue que lo hiciste."

"Soy actor, ¿recuerdas?", rió él.

"Pues para ser actor, no eres muy bueno disimulando tu amor por Candy… porque aún la amas, ¿verdad?"

Terry se quedó de una pieza. Una conversación con Flammy Hamilton había bastado para que ella viera la verdad a través de la armadura de valor que siempre llevaba consigo. Incapaz de responder, tomó otro bocado de comida, y Flammy frunció el ceño como de costumbre. "Pues discúlpame si me entrometo en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia, pero no es justo ni para ti, ni para esa muchacha Susana, que se unan en matrimonio si no existe amor entre ustedes, o al menos en uno de ustedes. Yo soy producto de una familia sin amor, ¿es eso lo que quieren ustedes para sus hijos?"

"Susana perdió una pierna para salvar mi vida, Flammy", dijo Terry con seriedad.

"Aquí yo he visto hombres y otros inocentes perder más que eso, y con más razón regresan a su casas, corriendo al encuentro de las personas que más aman, porque saben que sólo se vive una vez, y no pueden desperdiciar la oportunidad." Se puso de pie, procediendo a lavar su plato. "Piénsalo."

"Como usted diga", dijo él, tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había generado entre ellos. Retiró su plato, y se dispuso a lavarlo, pero en eso Flammy se lo arrebató de las manos, y al hacerlo miró a Terry a los ojos. Se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de ella, y lo que vio en las pupilas del actor era un mar azul desbordante de energía… y tristeza. Por tercera ocasión, bajó la cabeza ante la cercanía de ese guapo hombre que había dejado atrás su tierra, su trabajo, y hasta su novia, para rescatar a la mujer que amaba. 'Cómo te envidio, Candy', pensó.

De regreso al cuarto de limpieza, ambos caminaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propias inquietudes, hasta que Terry se detuvo. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Flammy consternada.

"Estuve pensando", dijo él, "y poco después que yo partiera de Londres en busca de una nueva vida, Candy hacía lo mismo, y aunque en un principio pensé que había regresado a América en compañía de los Andley, ahora no estoy tan seguro, y ella no cuenta, o al menos no contaba, con muchos recursos monetarios. Flammy, ¿qué tal si ella viajó de Londres a América como polizonte, así como yo?"

Ella lo miró con sabiduría. "Nunca he tenido novio, pero me parece que ambos, tú y Candy, hicieron el mismo sacrificio en nombre del amor; y si Candy salió a toda prisa de Londres, sin importar que hubiera sido como polizonte, era por el profundo deseo que tenía de llegar hasta ti."

El dirigió la vista hacia el mar, el cual estaba embravecido, pero no tanto como su corazón. Candy… su valiente pecosa, dispuesta a todo por él, para luego separarse, arrancándole la esperanza… "Gracias por ayudarme, Flammy… gracias por no delatarme ante las autoridades."

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza; y cuando llegaron a la cóncava habitación, estrechó la mano del actor con fuerza. "Que tengas buenas noches." Cerró la puerta, y a medida que caminaba de regreso a la enfermería, sus ojos se llenaron con la imagen de un famoso y apuesto polizonte que acudía al llamado de su corazón… Terry Granchester era un hombre formidable.

/

El muelle de Villa San Giovanni, enmarcado por las luces nocturnas, estaba repleto de soldados, enfermos y civiles, en su mayoría italianos, pues por razones de seguridad era el único puerto abierto al público en toda Italia; y para suerte de Candy, con sólo tomar un bote ya estaría en la bahía de Messina, Sicilia. "¡Hola, Italia!", exclamó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir del barco, siendo el último pasajero en hacerlo. Con la alegría de quien visita un nuevo país a pesar de las adversidades, saludó a la multitud, y el repentino movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera rodando por los escalones restantes, hasta quedar fuera de la embarcación, ante las fuertes risotadas de todos los que la habían observado.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose su ahora arrugado vestido, y mirando a los recién llegados dijo, con una gran sonrisa: "¡Es el mejor recibimiento que he tenido en toda mi vida!"

Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante comentario a viva voz, cuando era muy poco probable que alguno de los allí presentes entendiera su idioma? Bajó su sombrero más de lo normal, casi al nivel de los ojos, para que nadie advirtiera el rubor que ahora se reflejaba en su rostro. 'Si estuviera Clin conmigo, de seguro él se me hubiera lanzado para que nadie aquí pudiera ver la vergüenza que siento…' Pero había resuelto dejar el animalito en el hogar de Pony, y esta vez el mapache no había hecho ningún intento de escaparse con ella. 'Es mejor así', pensó. Clin ya estaba muy viejo, y tantos viajes podían afectar su fatigado corazoncito, sin contar con que el terreno que ella ahora pisaba no era el paraíso de todo turista.

Recogiendo las valijas que estaban regadas por el suelo a consecuencia de la caída, Candy se abrió paso entre la ruidosa muchedumbre, y emprendió la marcha hacia un destino incierto. "¿Dónde estará Albert?", preguntó en voz alta. Se acercó a un transeúnte que se encontraba detrás de ella, y le dio una palmada en el hombro diciendo: "Disculpe, ¿sabe usted hablar inglés?"

El hombre se volteó hacia ella, y encogiéndose de hombros, lanzó un comentario en un inconfundible italiano, y Candy se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, deseando encontrar a alguien, cualquiera, con quien pudiera comunicarse. En eso, divisó en la distancia a una mujer de mediana edad que se alejaba del muelle, y ella la reconoció enseguida como uno de los pasajeros del barco. Corrió hacia ella, rogando a Dios que fuera inglesa y no italiana. Al alcanzarla, casi la arroja al suelo. "Señora, ¿usted habla inglés?" De repente, vio con mayor claridad las facciones de la otra y sin duda se trataba de una ciudadana italiana. Giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer que decía: "Mi nombre es Roberta, y soy de Roma, pero entiendo tu idioma. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

En silencio, Candy dio las gracias al Creador por haber puesto a Roberta en su camino. "¡Oh, sí, Roberta! Necesito saber dónde está el bote que debo tomar para llegar a Sicilia."

Roberta emitió una solidaria sonrisa ante la ignorancia de la extranjera. "¿Es que nadie en el barco te ha dicho?"

"¿Decirme qué? Además, casi todos los pasajeros eran italianos, y aunque la tripulación hablaba inglés, pasé la mayor parte del viaje en mi camarote." En el camarote, pensando en la proposición de Albert… y en Terry. Terry, en Inglaterra, a merced de posibles enfrentamientos…

Roberta apoyó a la desorientada muchacha contra la pared de un edificio cercano. "¿Cómo te llamas, niña?" Por sus colas de caballo, dedujo que no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

"Mi nombre es Candy White", respondió ella en voz baja mientras se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tener un terrible presentimiento. "¿Hay algún problema con el bote?"

Roberta movió la cabeza en afirmativa. "Hace varios meses que Sicilia ha quedado aislada del resto del país debido a una ordenanza del más alto mandatario, restringiendo la entrada y salida de todos los puertos por motivos de seguridad, no sólo para evitar una sangrienta batalla, sino también para evitar que se propague más la epidemia."

"¿Epidemia?"

"Casi nadie está al tanto de la fiebre que está acabando con la vida de muchas personas. Comienza como una tos leve acompañada de fiebre, y luego surgen complicaciones respiratorias… se cree que tuvo su origen en los cerdos, o algo así, y ahora las posibilidades de contagio son mayores gracias al transporte continuo de soldados de un país a otro."

"Dios mío… ¡Flammy!", pensó en su colega a quien había considerado su amiga, esperando que saliera airosa de la crisis masiva de salud.

"No será sino hasta dentro de un par de días que el puerto de Messina en Sicilia reanude sus operaciones, pero sólo en ocasiones", continuó Roberta.

Candy se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. "No entiendo… hace poco un amigo me envió un telegrama desde Sicilia enviando por mí para que me reuniera con él, y estoy acudiendo a su llamado."

"Eso es imposible… incluso el uso del telégrafo es limitado en todo el país."

Candy se sostuvo de la pared para no caer. "Debe haber una equivocación. Albert no me mentiría ni habría marchado a otro lugar sin haberme esperado. ¡El tiene que estar en Sicilia!"

"Tuve que esperar varios meses para salir de Londres, de unas vacaciones que había tomado. Luego de partir, escuché al capitán del barco decir que, a excepción del puerto de Villa San Giovanni, todos los accesos en Italia permanecerían clausurados hasta la semana entrante, pues por lo visto los alemanes quieren sacar partido del tratado firmado luego de su victoria en la batalla de la región de Caporetto el pasado octubre."

"¿Qué tratado?", preguntó Candy alzando la voz.

"Verás… aunque los alemanes han sido los líderes en esta guerra, son los austriacos quienes han venido librando batallas con nosotros los italianos, y la de Caporetto fue devastadora para toda la nación. Y aunque la defensa italiana ha sido tal que los alemanes han errado en su intento de ocupar el país, nuestro gobierno tomó la difícil decisión de firmar un arriesgado pacto con los germanos."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"A fines de ganar tiempo, y para evitar una invasión más agresiva del enemigo, Italia acordó que en los próximos días los alemanes, y no los austriacos, tendrán toda la autoridad de incautar las posesiones alemanas aquí y en Sicilia."

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca para aplacar sus inmensos de deseos de gritar. "Es muy absurdo ese pacto", atinó a decir.

"Así parece", dijo Roberta, "pero el acuerdo es que mientras los alemanes estén ocupando dichas propiedades, no podrán irse a las armas, y eso dará tiempo a los italianos para planear un buen golpe a las tropas austriacas."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán los alemanes en Italia?"

Roberta respiró largo y tendido. "Unos cinco o seis meses."

A pesar del cuadro que sobre la guerra se le había presentado en el hospital Santa Juana, Candy jamás imaginó la magnitud de la lucha, mucho menos la adición de una mortal enfermedad. Albert, ¿dónde estaba Albert? El siempre había sido como un ángel de la guarda, su máximo defensor… ¿qué había sido de él? No, Roberta estaba equivocada; Albert estaba en Sicilia, aguardando por ella, de eso estaba más que segura. "¿Cómo pueden tener la certeza de que los alemanes no romperán el acuerdo?"

"Es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr. Pero hay algo más, Candy", dijo Roberta sintiendo una profunda pena por la rubia de ojos verdes. "En ese tiempo, los alemanes no sólo tendrán la potestad de regular la correspondencia y las entradas y salidas de los barcos, sino que también poseen el permiso de abrir fuego contra todo aquél que irrumpa en las propiedades confiscadas, así como aquéllos a quienes consideren sus traidores. Y ni hablar de los ingleses y los americanos… en cuanto los vean, quedará a discreción de ellos disponer o no de sus vidas."

"¡Albert!" Esta vez el grito de Candy escapó de su garganta, y miró a Roberta con desolación. "¿Qué será de Albert?"

"¿Aún piensas que ese chico Albert está en Sicilia?"

"¡El sería incapaz de mentirme, Roberta!"

"Está bien", Roberta trató de calmarla. "Es muy tarde, y creo que voy a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Necesito recargar energías para mi larga travesía de mañana, y creo que tú también necesitas un descanso."

"Te lo agradezco mucho, Roberta. Como puedes ver, sólo hablo inglés y no conozco nada de este lugar."

"Acompáñame." Roberta sujetó a Candy por el brazo, y pudo observar que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba sin control. "Aunque son muchos los que atracan en este puerto, son muy pocos los que vienen a pasar la noche; y si bien varios de los hoteles en la ciudad han dejado de ofrecer posada por miedo a una invasión, conozco de uno que continúa operando, y con suerte conseguiremos hospedaje."

"¿Es costoso el hotel?", preguntó Candy ante una nueva alarma: la del dinero. Si de veras debía aguardar unos días para llegar a Sicilia, sus reservas se agotarían en muy poco tiempo.

"Descuida, La Conca es bastante módico", sonrió Roberta. De repente, una idea le atravesó la mente. "Ahora que lo pienso, si La Conca es la única hospedería abierta, y Villa San Giovanni el único puerto disponible en Italia, de seguro tu amigo debió o debe estar pernoctando en dicho hotel."

"¡Eso es cierto, Roberta!", exclamó Candy con un aliento de esperanza, y se lanzó a correr por las calles italianas. "¿Adónde vas?", preguntó Roberta.

Candy se detuvo, y comenzó a reír. "Qué tonta soy… ¡ni siquiera sé cómo llegar al hotel!"

Ambas caminaron en medio de la noche, y dentro de lo poco que pudo apreciar, Candy admiró las empinadas calles de lo que parecía ser un pequeño poblado. Las viviendas, en su mayoría en piedra, lucían rústicas, pero llenas de historia; y par de veces divisó una que otra capilla de tiempos antiguos. 'Si en verdad habré de esperar unos días antes de ir a Sicilia, voy a tener más tiempo para conocer mejor este lugar.'

Situado a sólo unas cuadras del muelle, el modesto hotel La Conca lucía resplandeciente en contraste con las solitarias calles. Candy y Roberta llegaron a la recepción, y esta última hizo las gestiones pertinentes para reservar una habitación para ambas, a insistencia de Roberta, a lo cual Candy estuvo eternamente agradecida. En el trayecto al hotel, Roberta había contado que era viuda, con dos hijos y cuatro nietos, y que habían sido sus hijos quienes la instaron a dar un viaje a Londres para relajarse, sin contar con que la guerra adquiriría enormes matices.

Mientras escuchaba a Roberta desenvolverse con el recepcionista, Candy vio cómo la expresión de la otra se tornaba seria de repente. Al terminar, Roberta tomó las llaves de la habitación, y junto a Candy, salió caminando rumbo a la misma, permaneciendo en silencio. Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto, no bien habían colocado las valijas en el armario cuando Candy preguntó: "¿Qué ocurre, Roberta?"

La mujer decidió decir la verdad sin más rodeos. "Pregunté por tu amigo… ¿decías, mientras veníamos del muelle, que su nombre es William Albert Andley?"

"Así es. Estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?" Pero Candy ya había intuído la respuesta, y Roberta movió la cabeza diciendo: "No, Candy. Tu amigo Albert no aparece como que se haya registrado alguna vez aquí; de hecho, tú has sido el primer huésped extranjero en visitar el hotel en los pasados dos años."

"Debe haber un error", repitió Candy, con el temor de que el horrible presentimiento que la acechaba giraba en torno a Albert. Se lanzó de bruces sobre la cama, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto, mientras Roberta trataba en vano de consolarla. "Algo tuvo que haber pasado… ¡algo muy grave le ha sucedido a Albert!" De repente, pensó en la niña a la que tanto buscaban en Nueva York, y mientras más vueltas daba al asunto, más segura estaba de que ella era esa niña…y ahogada en un mar de lágrimas, el agotamiento la venció, y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	12. Capítulo 11: Compás de espera

CAPITULO 11: Compás de espera

Los rayos de sol apenas bañaban el paisaje londinense cuando un coche se abrió paso en medio de la ciudad. Albert Andley, quien no había conciliado sueño alguno la noche anterior, había partido en la madrugada del puerto de Southampton, y en sólo unas horas había llegado a Londres; claro está, luego de haber ofrecido una generosa cantidad de dinero al conductor del vehículo. A sus veintisiete años, era la primera vez que Albert hacía uso de su capital en forma tan desmedida, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, y si el dinero era uno de los medios por los cuales habría de encontrar a Candy, haría uso del mismo sin contemplaciones. Pero aunque hubiera tenido todo el oro del mundo, jamás habría convencido al capitán de aquel buque de permitirle subir, y la sola idea de esperar a que transcurriera un tiempo antes de abordar un barco rumbo a Italia le resultaba exasperante, pues cada minuto contaba en la lucha por salvar a Candy.

"¿Dónde me detengo, señor?", preguntó el dueño del coche. "¿Lo llevo al hotel Savoy?"

Albert olvidó por un momento su desesperación, concentrándose en el próximo paso a seguir. "Aún no", dijo. "Primero lléveme a la mansión del duque de Granchester."

"Enseguida, señor." Mientras el conductor del auto lo transportaba a la gran propiedad, Albert pensó en Terry, y en el trato tan frío que había tenido para con su viejo amigo inglés. 'Debo mostrar un poco más de madurez, y no dejarme cegar por los celos', resolvió. 'Después de todo, en cuanto la guerra termine él habrá de casarse con Susana Marlowe.' Y en aprecio al joven actor, sumado a su sentimiento de culpa por no haberle permitido subir al barco de guerra, tomó la determinación de hablar con el padre de éste e informarle que su hijo estaba bien, pues deducía que padre e hijo no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar… y quién sabe, tal vez Richard tuviera noticias sobre Candy, aunque esto último lo ponía en duda, pues entre el sobrio aristócrata y la parlanchina enfermera no había ninguna relación. Por último, pensó en George, y se propuso tratar de enviarle un telegrama en cuanto terminara de hablar con el duque.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?", preguntó el chofer en referencia a la congestión de vehículos que impedía que lograra transitar con mayor rapidez. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, y un anciano corría en dirección al auto exclamando: "¡Ahí vienen los alemanes!"

Albert bajó del coche justo cuando se escucharon las estridentes alarmas anunciando un ataque, y cuando miró al cielo, una veintena de aviones germanos atravesaban el cielo anaranjado. "¡Entre al auto de prisa!", oyó gritar al anciano, quien para entonces ya había subido al auto donde viajaba Andley, en busca de protección; y junto a él, el chofer del coche le decía: "Es muy peligroso permanecer fuera… le sugiero que suba pues aquí estará más seguro."

Aunque había tardado en reaccionar, finalmente Albert dio un paso adelante para entrar de regreso al vehículo cuando una estampida de niños y niñas que lloraban a gritos corrió a toda prisa, arrojando a Albert al suelo. El se levantó de inmediato, y una vez más se dispuso a regresar al carro cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido, y sintió cómo su cuerpo voló en el aire unos metros, hasta dar con una pared de ladrillo de un edificio de apartamentos; y aunque él se cubrió el rostro para amortiguar el inminente golpe, el impacto fue de tal magnitud que la cabeza se estrelló contra el ladrillo, y lo último que él alcanzó a ver fue la borrosa figura de un médico de cabello largo que se aproximaba. "Debo vivir", murmuró con voz queda, "debo vivir para rescatar a Candy…", y cayó en un oscuro laberinto sin salida.

Por segunda ocasión, Susana contemplaba las piedras en el río, ante la atónita mirada de Dichali, quien no podía creer que el loco de Nicholas la hubiera enviado de regreso, y mucho menos que la incapacitada joven hubiera aceptado volver. "Está más loca que él", dijo entre dientes, y tal y como hiciera el día anterior, se lanzó de lleno al agua.

Con más seguridad que la pasada vez, Susana afirmó un pie en la primera piedra, lanzando un grito de júbilo. ¡Por supuesto que seguiría tratando de cruzar al otro lado del río! Hacía unos días, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama o enclaustrada en una silla de ruedas, y apenas se desplazaba en unas pesadas muletas; hoy, lucía con gran orgullo la pierna especial que le había obsequiado el señor Nicholas, y gracias a él, y a su bondadosa tribu, llevaría a cabo la sencilla tarea de atravesar el río con gran entereza. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes… avanzar por su propio esfuerzo, sin sostenerse de muletas… o de personas? Terry… rió al descubrir que no había pensado una sola vez en él desde su llegada a la aldea. ¿Acaso Terry también se armaba de valor todos los días para encarar la pesada responsabilidad de atenderla? Si estar junto a una persona sin amarla debía ser más insoportable que cruzar un río estando desprovista de una pierna, ¿cómo era Terry capaz de resistir ante la amargura de sobrellevar la carga emocional de compartir su vida al lado de una mujer tan inútil como lo era ella? Cualquiera que estuviera en los zapatos de Terry hubiera buscado una alternativa de escape tal y como él hiciera lanzándose a la guerra en Inglaterra: él prefirió, pues, cien veces ser testigo de la cruda batalla que se liberaba en Europa, a enfrentar la batalla interna de tolerar a su novia formal en Nueva York.

Pero lo que más había sorprendido a Susana era que su enorme deseo de enfrascarse en la tarea de llegar sin ayuda hasta la tienda de Dichali no lo atribuía a su cariño por Terry, sino a su nuevo sueño de caminar en la vida con nuevos y revitalizados pasos… no lo estaba haciendo por Terry, como ella pretendía en un principio, cuando se le metió entre ceja y ceja la desastrosa idea de reunirse con Candy; lo estaba haciendo por ella misma. Con el objeto de medir el espacio entre una piedra y otra para analizar su próximo movimiento, Susana alzó la cabeza, alcanzando a ver a Dichali batallando nuevamente contra la corriente.

Como si se tratara de la repetición de un ensayo para una obra, Susana se inclinó sobre la piedra, permitiendo que la amplia falda que llevaba se deslizara por el agua, y Dichali se sostuvo de ella con firmeza, y luego de apoyar los codos sobre la piedra, se impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo que Susana resbalara hacia atrás, y en un impulso él sostuvo la delicada espalda de la muchacha con una de sus manos, evitando que cayera al agua. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó Dichali, auscultando los ojos de la chica en busca de afirmación, y lo que vio en ellos lo impactó: en las pupilas cristalinas de Susana, sólo estaba su propio reflejo, y su perplejidad no pasó desapercibida para Susana, quien sin darse cuenta dirigió la mirada hacia unas oscuras y arqueadas cejas, y tembló ante el hallazgo de que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. 'Un chico malo', pensó, formándose una imagen de Dichali haciendo travesuras y maldades. ¿Acaso sólo le atraían los chicos malos como Terry?

"¿Te estás burlando de mí, Susana?"

Desconociéndose por completo, Susana apartó la vista. "Al contrario, Dichali, admiro tu tesón al haberte lanzado al agua otra vez, a pesar de que no sabes nadar."

"¿Tesón? ¿Qué me dices de ti, señorita suicida… o debería decir, 'la próxima víctima de homicidio del señor Nicholas'?"

Susana olvidó la creciente tensión entre ambos y resaltó con enfado: "Es un hombre muy bueno, y no deberías referirte a él de esa manera."

"Es tan bueno que me mantiene aislado del resto de la gente, por no decir de la civilización", sostuvo Dichali.

"Sus razones tendrá, como también debe tener sus razones para enviarme hasta aquí, sólo para ver cómo estás."

"No entiendo por qué él haría eso, pues ayer envió a uno de los suyos para que viniera a recogerte, y el mismo Nicholas estuvo aquí hace un par de horas."

"Es admirable", susurró ella, desviando la conversación, "es admirable cómo el señor Nicholas se desenvuelve entre los demás, aún con su limitación…"

"¿Qué limitación?", preguntó Dichali mientras la levantaba en brazos para llevarla a la otra orilla.

"¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? El señor Nicholas también perdió una de sus piernas."

Dichali se detuvo a la mitad del camino. "¿En serio?" Abrió la boca para hablar, sin lograr emitir sonido alguno, hasta que al fin pronunció un débil "No lo creo."

"Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que él mismo me mostró su pierna especial… una de sus piernas especiales, pues la otra me la ofreció como obsequio."

Pero Dichali no salía de su asombro. "Yo… ¡aún no lo puedo creer! Quien lo viera jamás pensaría que está incapacitado."

"Pero es un luchador incansable, y en poco tiempo he llegado a admirarlo, a él y a su hija… y lo más decente que puedes hacer para agradecer que te haya salvado la vida, es que dejes de comportarte como un niño malcriado y seas más amable con él."

Aunque Susana no tenía en planes intimidar a Dichali con sus palabras, las mismas ejercieron un agradable efecto, pues las cejas de Dichali regresaron a su punto de origen, y las masculinas facciones se suavizaron, y se limitó a decir, "Entendido, Susana", antes de saltar la última piedra.

/

"¿No se supone que las enfermeras están acostumbradas a ver un cuerpo desnudo?"

A pesar de la irónica suposición de Terry, Flammy continuaba estática de espaldas a él, en la cocina donde habían cenado la noche anterior. "Yo en tu lugar no hablaría mucho", dijo ella. "Tienes suerte de que yo hurtara unos efectos de higiene para tu aseo."

"Agradezco la excepción que has hecho en tu conducta ejemplar; y para tu alivio, te informo que mi baño ha terminado, y ya terminé de vestirme."

Flammy se dio la vuelta. "Espero que no me estés tomando el pelo-" Al verlo, quedó boquiabierta ante la fachada de su protegido. El uniforme militar que ella le había conseguido le sentaba muy bien, como hecho a la medida, y el color verde olivo de la chaqueta acentuaba el zafiro de esos ojos tan expresivos… Se dio la vuelta una vez más, esta vez para que él no alcanzara a observar el inexplicable temblor que se había apoderado de ella. ¿Acaso era eso lo que hacía de Terry Granchester un actor tan cotizado… ese imán que poseía con las mujeres, sin siquiera esforzarse para ello? Contrario a la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital Santa Juana, el voluminoso cabello del actor llegaba sólo a la altura de los hombros, lo que en conjunto con el uniforme, lo hacían verse más alto y… atractivo. Entonces recordó que el testarudo hombre ya tenía dueña, sin contar con que en Italia lo esperaba la mujer que amaba, y quien con toda posibilidad seguía amándolo también. Tomando el control de sus emociones, giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Hora de regresar al cuarto", ordenó en voz alta.

"Hasta donde tengo entendido, no eres teniente ni sargento para que me des instrucciones", aclaró él con firmeza.

"Y si me contradices, fácilmente puedo hablar con el capitán para que te tire por la borda", añadió ella con una sonrisa de triunfo, disfrutando la furia contenida en el mar de aquellos ojos masculinos.

"Ya entiendo por qué tú y Candy no se llevaban bien", atacó él sin piedad. "Ella es todo un torrente de optimismo y alegría, aún si estuviera rodeada de intrigas y tragedias, mientras que tú-"

"¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella!", gritó Flammy sin ocultar su cólera. Al ver que él permanecía callado, con grandes interrogantes en sus ojos azules, sacudió los hombros para liberar un imaginario peso de los mismos, y apretó los párpados para así recobrar su compostura. "Como muy bien escuchaste, es hora de que regreses a tu lugar", dijo mientras abría los ojos, y con paso acelerado, abandonó la pequeña cocina, seguida de Terry, quien no dejaba de sonreír ante la extraña personalidad de la joven enfermera. No obstante, y a pesar del obstáculo que ella había representado en aquella visita al hospital de Chicago, y del mal humor que siempre tenía, él le había tomado gran aprecio, y más que nada, una profunda admiración por la labor tan sacrificada que venía realizando en Europa hace varios años. 'No es fácil ser enfermera', se dijo en su interior, y de inmediato pensó en su Tarzán pecosa, formando en su mente una visión de la chica en sus colas de caballo(¿Se las habría soltado al fin?), en su uniforme blanco, mostrando muecas antes de administrar un medicamento, o riendo a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de sus pacientes…

En un chasquido de dedos de Flammy, Terry quedó fuera del oasis que él mismo había creado. "La puerta está abierta, Terry", la oyó decir. Habían llegado al hueco oscuro que era su hogar.

"De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?", preguntó él vagamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Apenas has tomado una merienda, y ya piensas en almorzar? ¡No abuses de mi confianza!"

"Pues abusaré de tu confianza una vez más porque quiero declamar uno de mis parlamentos para _Fausto _y con ello no perder la práctica en mi actuación… sólo tomará unos minutos, y prometo que después te dejaré en paz."

Ella ajustó los anteojos, y se dio por vencida al ver que él no le apartaba la vista en espera de una aprobación. "¡Está bien!", exclamó. "Pero sólo serán dos minutos."

Como compartiendo una fechoría, Terry ocupó su lugar en el cuarto de limpieza, y de un tirón hizo que Flammy cayera sentada a su lado. La cercanía de él, y la brisa de su aliento rozando su cuello, erizaron la piel de la chica, quien perdió la concentración, y apenas pudo escuchar las primeras líneas de su acompañante, pero él prosiguió con su actuación, y Flammy no pudo menos que admirar el gran talento y naturalidad con la que el joven se desenvolvía. 'Eres fascinante, Terry Granchester', quiso gritar a todo pulmón, 'Ahora comprendo por qué Candy y Susana se enamoraron de ti…', y se estremeció ante una triste realidad: la de haber quedado, como muchas otras lo habrían hecho, deslumbrada por el actor de melódico acento inglés. 'Es muy pronto para decir que me estoy enamorando, pues apenas lo he tratado desde ayer', se dijo, y un vuelco en el corazón le hizo entender que era demasiado tarde para razonar al respecto.

/

El fuerte dolor de cabeza le resultó familiar, por lo que Albert despertó agitado ante la amenaza de un nuevo episodio de amnesia. Junto a él, el médico de cabello largo que alcanzó a ver antes de perder el conocimiento, y quien, para su sorpresa, era nada menos que una mujer, terminaba de tomarle el pulso. "¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó él, luchando contra el lacerante dolor.

La mujer de cabello negro azabache sonrió con fatiga. "Se encuentra en un hospital ambulante aquí en Londres, señor Andley."

Albert se rascó la cabeza en un intento por despejar el creciente dolor. "¿Cómo sabe quién soy?"

"Era preciso remover su ropa ensangrentada, y extrajimos sus documentos personales de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. En este lugar, es imperativo identificar a nuestros pacientes… y cadáveres." Palpó la cabeza del hombre, y para asombro de éste, las manos que lo tocaban eran tan diestras como las de cualquier otra enfermera o galeno, pero finas y delicadas, como las de toda una dama de sociedad. En silencio, permitió que la doctora continuara examinándolo, hasta que al fin ella colocó su estetoscopio sobre una mesa contigua. "Es muy extraño", dijo. "Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que usted se lastima de esta manera."

El no pudo evitar sonreír ante la humilde admisión de la doctora, quien a diferencia de otros profesionales de la salud que él había conocido en los últimos años, no andaba con pretensiones de ser la más culta e inteligente. No obstante, quedó maravillado ante el atinado diagnóstico de la mujer que lo había revisado con tanto cuidado y respeto. "Está usted en lo cierto, doctora..."

"Kelly", terminó ella en su lugar.

"Bien, doctora Kelly… hace un par de años, poco después de haber iniciado la guerra, sobreviví a una explosión de tren en Italia, y como consecuencia sufrí una contusión que provocó que perdiera la memoria por casi un año."

"Pues debe sentirse afortunado, señor Andley, porque esta vez su herida fue sólo superficial; y por lo que veo, usted recuerda todo con claridad, y no creo que haya razón alguna por la cual usted pudiera sufrir otro trastorno de la memoria."

En su conversación, Albert no se había percatado de que su mente había quedado intacta ante el golpe, y que sus pensamientos seguían en orden. "¡No me había dado cuenta, doctora!", rió, permitiéndose un momento de relajación junto a la profesional, quien debía tener más o menos su misma edad, o tal vez uno o dos años más. "Eso significa que pronto saldré de aquí, ¿no es así?"

La doctora Kelly apartó un oscuro mechón de su frente. "Me temo que no, señor Andley. ¿Tiene idea de la magnitud del bombardeo al cual acaba de sobrevivir?"

Albert negó con la cabeza. "No recuerdo mucho sobre la explosión, excepto que había bajado del coche para saber lo que estaba pasando y-" De pronto se detuvo al recordar a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el vehículo. "¿Qué ha sido del chofer que conducía el auto en que viajaba?"

La doctora se encogió de hombros. "Mientras daba mis rondas por aquella calle, lo único que logré ver de usted fue cómo había volado por el aire para luego estrellarse contra esa pared de ladrillo. Pero descuide, pues otros colegas médicos habían arribado al lugar y me ayudaron a revisar uno por uno los vehículos, y todos los ocupantes habían salido ilesos."

"Gracias a Dios", susurró él, imaginando a la doctora en un titánico esfuerzo de rescatar a todas y cada una de las víctimas. "¿Hubo muertos?"

"Así es", contestó ella, un poco retraída ante las palabras bien articuladas de su paciente. Y no era para menos, pues a juzgar por los documentos extraídos de la maltrecha ropa masculina, William Albert Andley era uno de los hombres más poderosos de América. "¿Qué hace usted en Londres, y qué hacía en plena calle?"

El rostro de Albert se tornó sombrío, y la doctora Kelly tomó nota de la reacción. "Me dirigía a la mansión de Richard Granchester", dijo él, "para informarle que había visto a su hijo, y que estaba sano y salvo."

"Un hombre no viaja de tan lejos en tiempos de guerra sólo para hacer una visita de cortesía al padre de un amigo", dijo la doctora Kelly con escepticismo… y fue entonces cuando recordó el nombre que él había pronunciado repetidas veces mientras estaba inconsciente, e incapaz de resistir por más tiempo su necesidad de confirmar sus sospechas indagó: "¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que esté usted aquí?" Al sentir que él la miraba con seriedad, se disculpó. "Perdón, no es asunto mío lo que usted haga o deje de hacer en Londres, señor Andley-"

"Albert", corrigió él. "Y no, no me molesta decirle por qué estoy aquí… más bien creo que usted podría ayudarme…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Soy tutor de una joven enfermera que hace unos días arribó a Londres como punto de escala hacia su destino final, Italia. Ella se dirige hacia allá pensando que yo la espero en ese lugar-"

"Y esa muchacha se llama Candy."

Albert quedó de una pieza. "¿La conoce?"

La doctora sonrió con tristeza. "Usted no dejaba de nombrarla mientras estaba fuera de sí. Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, no sólo trabajé con ella en la mina de Georgetown, sino que además nos encontramos en el barco que nos trajo hasta aquí, y compartimos varias tareas como voluntarias."

"¿Cómo dice?" El se levantó de la cama, olvidando que estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. "¿Entonces sí vino a Londres después de todo?" El dolor de cabeza, que había disminuido en su conversación con la doctora, ahora regresaba latente. "Dios mío, ¡ya debe haber llegado a Italia!"

"Traté de persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, e incluso le insinué que el sujeto que había enviado por ella era un irresponsable al pedirle que fuera tras él." Tragó saliva al recordar las palabras de Candy. "Ese hombre es usted, ¿verdad?"

"Doctora", dijo él con voz temblorosa, "¡No puedo hablar con usted de algo tan importante sin saber su nombre!"

"Con decirme Kelly es suficiente", ofreció ella. No era prudente brindar información personal a los pacientes.

"Está bien… Kelly", continuó él. "Candy está en Italia bajo una trampa planeada por una vieja enemiga que siempre le ha tenido mala voluntad. No es cierto que yo le hubiera enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que no reuniéramos. ¡Yo jamás pondría en riesgo su vida!"

"No entiendo… ¿quiere usted decir que nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, está esperando a Candy en Italia?"

"Como lo oye, Kelly, y es por tal razón que vine a Europa en la primera oportunidad que tuve… sólo para encontrarme con que los viajes a Italia ahora están cancelados." Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, y Kelly corrió a su lado, y tomándolo del torso, lo incorporó nuevamente sobre la camilla, colocando la dorada cabeza sobre la almohada. "Tranquilo, Albert, no se exalte", dijo con voz apaciguadora. "La herida no es grave, pero aún no está listo para irse."

"¿Acaso no le importa lo que le pueda pasar a Candy?", protestó él.

"Claro que me importa", respondió ella, con un leve tono de indignación en su voz. "Pero también debo velar por la vida de usted, y aunque estimo que su recuperación será rápida, no puedo permitir que abandone el hospital hasta tanto hayan cesado los bombardeos."

"¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, Kelly!"

"¿Prefiere perder la vida en su intento por sacarla de Italia? Candy lo necesita sano y en sus cinco sentidos. Si usted muere, su sacrificado viaje habrá sido en vano, y ya tengo bastante con preocuparme por Candy para que encima deba preocuparme por usted también. Si abandona el hospital, me sentiría responsable por usted."

"Eso no es todo", interrumpió él. "También debo ir a ver al señor Richard, duque de Granchester."

"No sabemos si él sigue vivo luego de los bombardeos; y si lo está, no es conveniente que usted o él salgan en este momento, Albert."

"¿Entonces qué se supone que haga, Kelly?", preguntó él con desesperación.

"Esperar", fue la escueta respuesta de la joven. "De todos modos, no hay modo en que usted pueda salir de Inglaterra a menos que sea en algún buque de guerra, y no le será permitido abordar ninguno por miedo a que se contagie con la enfermedad que se está propagando."

"Esto es increíble", finalizó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Candy está en alguna parte de Italia esperando verme, ¡y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada!"

"Entiendo cómo se siente", dijo Kelly, "pero para que usted, o cualquier otra persona, pueda sacarla de ese país, tiene que hacerlo en un entorno más seguro." Iba a salir de la tienda de campaña para dejarlo descansar, pero lo escuchó decir: "Le pido disculpas… por haber dicho que a usted no le importaba Candy. Usted sólo cumple con su deber, y lo hace muy bien."

Ella se volteó hacia él. "Soy yo quien le pide disculpas, Albert, por haber pensado que usted había ordenado a Candy a buscarlo en Italia. Por lo poco que he hablado con usted, puedo ver que usted sería incapaz de cometer semejante acto de egoísmo."

"No tiene por qué disculparse, Kelly", dijo él, sonriendo con debilidad. "Usted no sabía que se trataba de una trampa."

"De cualquier manera, no debí haber llegado a conclusiones precipitadas." Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero antes de salir, se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Qué le parece si mientras se queda en este hospital me ayuda con otros enfermos? De esta forma el tiempo pasará volando y la espera por un barco, o por el cese de los bombardeos, no sería tan interminable."

"Me parece muy buena idea", contestó Albert. "Incluso puedo brindarle un poco de asistencia médica, pues una vez serví de voluntario en Africa, atendiendo personas y animales."

"¡Eso es excelente!", exclamó ella, no sólo respecto a los conocimientos clínicos de Albert, sino también en referencia a la vasta experiencia y humildad del joven en países menos afortunados a pesar de todo el dinero que posee. Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Albert decidió hacer una última confesión: "Antes de que ella saliera de América, le pedí que nos casáramos, pero no así… no ahora…"

"Eso supuse", dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, y finalmente salió, permitiendo a Albert tomar un merecido reposo.

/

Eran las doce de la medianoche, y el recepcionista del hotel La Conca cerró la puerta de la hospedería, y cruzó la calle en dirección a su casa. Al desaparecer de su vista, Candy salió de su escondite detrás de unos muebles ubicados en el vestíbulo principal. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario. "Menos mal que este hotel es tan íntimo y pequeño que cierra sus puertas a la medianoche", dijo ella en voz baja. Esa mañana se había despedido de Roberta, quien de mala gana prosiguió con su jornada de regreso a Roma, luego de haberse ofrecido a quedarse un tiempo más con Candy en el hotel, hasta ayudarla a encontrar a su amigo, pero la rubia insistió en que no era necesario, y que si no se marchaba de inmediato, quedaría ofendida por siempre. No obstante, y como un último regalo, Roberta le había confiado un secreto antes de partir: mientras hacía las reservaciones la noche antes, la mujer italiana había alcanzado a ver, escondido bajo el mostrador de la recepción, una máquina de telégrafo en buenas condiciones. El personal del hotel no ofrecía estos servicios como parte de la estadía, lo que implicaba que nadie, excepto los empleados de la hospedería, tenía conocimiento de la existencia del aparato, y con toda posibilidad se usaba de modo clandestino. Tan aventurera como Candy, Roberta la instó a que en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, intentara enviar un telegrama a Illinois… y aquí estaba, Candy White Andley, entrando en puntillas al área de la recepción, y suspiró de alivio al ver que la máquina era una de fácil operación. En repetidas ocasiones, como parte de los adiestramientos que había recibido en la escuela de enfermería, había presenciado el proceso de emisión de un comunicado, a tal grado en que ninguna enfermera aprobaría el curso hasta poder manejar el artefacto. Candy nunca había entendido los motivos de Mary Jane para haber impartido las clases de telegrafía, pero ahora comprendía el por qué: la sabia directora de la institución , como era su costumbre, se había anticipado a los tiempos, y era de importancia que cada una de sus alumnas manejara a cabalidad cualquier situación de emergencia relacionada a la guerra, entre éstas, el envío de telegramas. Con lentitud , y evitando despertar a alguno de los huéspedes, comenzó a transmitir el comunicado en clave Morse, y rezó porque en ese momento hubiera algún operador disponible para recibir el mensaje:

SEÑORITA PONY Y HERMANA MARIA: ESTOY EN ITALIA, Y ME ENCUENTRO BIEN. AUN NO HE LLEGADO A SICILIA, Y NO TENGO NOTICIAS DE ALBERT. NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI. SI ENVIAN RESPUESTA, SOLICITEN QUE LA HAGAN LLEGAR A LA OFICINA DE VILLA SAN GIOVANNI SOLO DESPUES DE LA MEDIANOCHE. LAS AMO/ CANDY.

"Ayúdame, Padre Celestial", rogó Candy mientras regresaba con pasos sigilosos a su habitación. De seguro los dueños de La Conca habían ocultado el telégrafo de uso privado al recibir noticias de la prohibición del uso de dicho artefacto, pero un solo mensaje era suficiente para que Candy pudiera anunciar a sus madres que había llegado a Italia a salvo, y quién sabe, tal vez ellas podrían tener novedades sobre Albert. Satisfecha ante la hazaña realizada, entró a su habitación riendo sin cesar, a la espera de nuevas y gratas noticias.


	13. Capítulo 12: Telegrama

CAPITULO 12: Telegrama

Era mediodía cuando Tom entró corriendo al interior del hogar de Pony. "¡Señorita Pony!", gritó, "¡Hermana María!"

La señorita Pony emergió de la cocina, seguida de la hermana María. "¿Qué ocurre, Tom?", preguntó.

El se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. "Señorita Pony", comenzó, "¿recuerda que el día que usted me contó sobre lo que pasaba con Candy, antes de marcharme yo le había prometido que iba a ofrecer la dirección del rancho Steve para manejar cualquier mensaje o correspondencia relacionados a su paradero?"

"Cómo olvidarlo, Tom", dijo la señorita Pony, "no he dormido bien desde que nuestra niña se marchó."

"Pues acabo de recibir un telegrama...¡de Candy!"

"¡Bendito sea Dios!", exclamó la hermana María. "¿Y ya lo leíste?"

"Así es", sonrió Tom, entregando el telegrama a la hermana María, quien luego de leerlo lo mostró a la señorita Pony. "Y en efecto, Candy no sabe que fue víctima de una mentira."

"¡Qué alegría saber que está bien!", dijo la señorita Pony entre sollozos. "Estábamos tan preocupadas..."

"Debemos elevar una plegaria en acción de gracias al Todopoderoso, por el milagro de mantener viva a nuestra Candy", sugirió la hermana María, quien tampoco pudo ocultar su llanto.

"Y yo me uno a las oraciones", indicó Tom. "Pero antes, quiero compartir con ustedes una inquietud que tengo con respecto a ese mensaje. No quiero contrariarlas, pero aunque no tengo dudas de que Candy está a salvo, eso no significa que está fuera de peligro. Como bien han leído, ella les pide que cualquier telegrama de respuesta le sea enviado a partir de la medianoche en horario de Italia. ¿Por qué Candy desearía leer un mensaje a esas horas, cuando el servicio de telégrafo no está operando?" Y agregó: "Intuyo que ante las circunstancias, las vías de comunicación son limitadas en ese país."

"¿Entonces cómo le hizo para enviar el telegrama?", cuestionó la hermana María.

"No lo sé... tal vez hizo una de sus travesuras; ya ustedes saben cómo es Candy", y agregó, "y creo que ya ha comenzado a sospechar sobre la veracidad del telegrama de Albert, y de una otra forma espera que contestemos su mensaje para confirmar sus suposiciones..."

"Pero no se atreve a pedirnos ayuda para no perturbarnos", terminó de decir la señorita Pony. "Mi pobre niña, siempre pensando en nosotras... ¿no comprende que por más que trate de tranquilizarnos, siempre estaremos con el alma en vilo?"

"Señorita Pony... debemos escribir a Candy cuando antes. ¡Ella debe saber que Albert no está en Italia!"

"No tiene objeto que lo sepa", opinó la hermana María. "De todos modos, Albert llegará a Sicilia en cualquier momento y traerá a Candy de regreso con nosotros."

"¿Y si algo le sucediera a Albert?", cuestionó él. "El corre igual o peor suerte que Candy, pues debe estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar los medios para trasladarse a suelo italiano."

"Tom tiene razón, hermana", comentó la señorita Pony. "Cabe la posibilidad de que Albert no pueda llegar a Italia sin antes tener unos cuantos tropiezos en el camino."

"Además", añadió Tom, "cada día son menos los barcos que se desplazan a zonas de conflicto, y por más influencias que tenga Albert, no creo que se le haga tan fácil abordar la primera nave que encuentre."

"Es cierto, Tom", concluyó la hermana María. "Debemos orar también por el señor Albert, para que nada malo le pase, aunque sé que Dios los acompaña en todo momento."

"¿Y Clin?", preguntó Tom. "¿Cómo está tomando la ausencia de su amiga?"

"Ha estado muy triste", dijo la señorita Pony. "Los animales tienen un instinto sobre sus dueños... espero que ahora esté más tranquilo."

"¿Y el zorrillo del señor Albert?"

"Supongo que el señor George se está haciendo cargo de él", respondió la hermana María. De repente, y como si supiera que se estaba hablando de él, Clin saltó a los brazos de Tom, lamiendo la quijada del muchacho. "Pues no me parece que Clin está triste hoy, señorita Pony", dijo él con una sonrisa. "Al contrario, luce muy contento."

"Qué extraño", dijo la señorita Pony. "Estaba tan deprimido..."

"Eso quiere decir que Candy está bien... o lo estará pronto", comentó Tom.

"Amén", dijeron la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y sin demorarse más tiempo, entraron a la capilla, uniéndose en oración por Candy.

A los pocos minutos, Tom se despidió, quedando la señorita Pony y la hermana María a solas en la salita principal del hogar. "Señorita Pony", dijo la hermana María, "nunca he participado en una guerra pero..."

"Usted dirá, hermana."

"He leído y escuchado historias de niñas y jovencitas que son víctimas de la guerra y... se ven obligadas a hacer todo tipo de trabajos. Algunas hacen labores forzadas, y otras sirven de... damas de compañía."

"¿Cree que algo así pudiera sucederle a Candy, hermana?"

"No exactamente, aunque no debemos descartar la posibilidad", dijo la otra. "Tengo fe en que nuestra hija saldrá airosa de este inconveniente."

"¿Entonces?"

La hermana María se frotó las manos. "Si bien es cierto que Candy ha demostrado, más con hechos que con palabras, los valores cristianos que le hemos inculcado, las circunstancias que está próxima a vivir podrían hacerla mirar hacia otra dirección."

"¡No creerá que Candy renegará de Dios, hermana!", exclamó la señorita Pony.

"A lo que me refiero es a que Candy ha sido una niña tan ejemplar que hemos olvidado que es un ser humano de carne y hueso, igual que todos nosotros… y también puede cometer errores."

"Y el ambiente de guerra es propicio para esa clase de errores", concluyó la señorita Pony, "pues según lo que acontezca en la vida de Candy, tomaría unas decisiones por razones que ella considere válidas."

"¡Es justo lo que quiero decir!", dijo la religiosa. "Y la razón por la que menciono el tema es debido a que en lo que a mí respecta, no importa lo que Candy haga o deje de hacer que fuera en contra de sus principios morales, siempre estaré apoyándola, y habré de perdonar cualquier falta que haya cometido."

"¡Y yo haré lo mismo, hermana!", resolvió la señorita Pony. "Incluso si ella regresara llena de remordimientos por cualquier acción de la cual pudiera avergonzarse, siempre será nuestra pequeña, y no debemos juzgarla. ¡Nada me haría más feliz que tenerla de vuelta con nosotras!"

"Me alivia saber que usted y yo pensamos igual… y si Candy hiciera algo que no fuera de nuestro agrado, debemos comprenderla y perdonarla como lo hizo Cristo con todos nosotros."

"¡Así será!", declaró la señorita Pony, antes de que ambas procedieran a asistir a los chicos del hogar.

/

"¡Papá!" Gritó Tom en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casona en el rancho Steve. "¡Papá, ven pronto, tengo algo que decirte!"

"El señor Steve salió al médico, y dice que no tardará en volver", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Dorothy…", murmuró él, incapaz de enmendar el error cometido los pasados días. Cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre, abordaba a la sirvienta con cualquier pretexto para ganar su confianza: Dorothy, ayúdame a sacar la carne del horno; Dorothy, vigila que papá no haga nada que deteriore su salud; Dorothy, ¿qué crees de esta camisa?... Pero el rostro de ella continuaba tan inexpresivo como el momento en que él los había acusado a ella y al señor Steve de conspirar para que ella se convirtiera en la esposa del muchacho. A partir de ese instante, ella sólo se dirigía al joven ranchero cuando le era estrictamente necesario, y su comunicación no iba más allá de tres o cuatro palabras. Y a pesar de que Tom ya le había pedido disculpas, el daño ya estaba hecho y se le haría cuesta arriba tener una buena relación con la empleada de su padre. Lástima, pues era evidente, por los cuidados que ella tenía para con el señor Steve, y por las labores de limpieza tan impecables que llevaba a cabo cada día, que era una persona responsable y muy dedicada a su trabajo. "¿Le ocurre algo a mi padre?", preguntó al fin.

"Me mandó a decir que no se preocupe, que sólo es un análisis de rutina", fue lo único que dijo Dorothy, quien a partir del malentendido inicial con el hijo del señor Steve, no encontraba la manera de desenvolverse con él, aún después de haber presenciado la amabilidad con la que trataba a otros empleados del rancho, y la entrega con la que ayudaba a su padre en diversas faenas. Tom era un buen hombre… tanto, que no podía sentir menos que vergüenza de sólo pensar que un chico que aparentaba tener buenos valores dudara de la integridad de ella. Incluso había pensado en la idea de renunciar al trabajo, pero no hubiera sido justo para el señor Steve, quien no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, y también necesitaba el empleo para ayudar a su familia en su sustento. Además, no sería tan ingrata con su patrón.

"Gracias", dijo él, recriminándose por su torpeza. ¿Era lo mejor que podía decirle? "A propósito, debo ir a la oficina del telégrafo, y me gustaría ir con un testigo en caso de que el mensaje no fuera enviado pronta y correctamente…"

"En cuanto llegue el señor Steve, yo me encargaré de la casa y así ustedes pueden salir a realizar sus gestiones…"

"Pensaba llevarte a ti."

Dorothy lo miró sin comprender. ¿Por qué Tom estaba interesado en que ella lo acompañara a la oficina del telégrafo? "No creo que le sea de mucha utilidad allí, señor Tom."

"Soy muy joven para que me digas señor. Además, no soy de la realeza", sonrió él, y Dorothy observó los hoyuelos formados por esa sonrisa. Y antes de que ella respondiera, él la levantó en vilo, y la llevó en brazos fuera de la casa. "Señor Tom… joven Tom, ¿qué está haciendo?"

"Ya lo sabes, Dorothy", dijo él mientras la montaba a su caballo, "vamos a la oficina del telégrafo."

"¡Nunca he montado un caballo!", exclamó ella.

Tom se montó tras ella, tomando las riendas del animal de forma tal que Dorothy quedó envuelta en sus brazos. "Siempre hay una primera vez", lo oyó decir, y con un movimiento de las riendas, el caballo comenzó la marcha, lo suficientemente pausada para que Dorothy no se asustara. Pero ella permanecía petrificada sobre el asiento de cuero, sin mover una sola pestaña, con el temor de que al menor de los respiros, el equino se impulsara hacia atrás y los derribara a ambos. "Este animal es muy manso", dijo él en voz baja para calmarla; y al hacerlo, percibió un olor a hierba húmeda que emanaba de la larga cabellera de la chica… Dorothy estaba impregnada de un irresistible olor a campo que lo hacía recordar hermosos paisajes y frondosos bosques.

"¿Puedo saber por qué es tan importante que yo vaya con usted, joven?", preguntó ella para así romper el incómodo silencio; y cuando él respondió, la joven sintió un aliento fresco, como brisa de verano. "El contenido del telegrama que estoy por enviar te concierne a ti tanto como a mí."

"¿Es sobre Candy?", insistió ella, tratando de ignorar el incitador olor a madera que exudaba el jinete.

"Así es", contestó él, sin abundar más en la conversación; y al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraban frente a la oficina del telégrafo. Tom ayudó a Dorothy a bajar del caballo, y antes de entrar a la oficina, le entregó a ella un papel. "Es un telegrama de Candy… y desearía que lo leyeras."

Ella tomó la hoja, y conforme iba leyendo el contenido, dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, y Tom contuvo los deseos de abrazarla en público… ¿qué pensaría la gente sobre su hombría? Al terminar de leer, Dorothy señaló: "La joven Candy intenta hacernos creer que está bien, ¡pero en realidad no lo está!"

"Más bien se engaña a sí misma, pues sospecha que algo grave está sucediendo", comentó él. "La conozco como la palma de mi mano."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, joven Tom?", preguntó ella con desconsuelo.

El descansó la mano sobre la delicada espalda de la chica, y con gentileza la llevó al interior de la oficina. "¿Qué haremos? Lo que un verdadero amigo de Candy haría… enviarle una respuesta."

/

La señora Britter tocó a la puerta de su hija. "¿Annie?"

Annie terminaba de retocar los bucles en su pelo. "¿Sí, mamá?"

"Annie", escuchó que llamaba su madre, "abajo hay una señora que ha venido a presentarse con nosotros, y desea conocerte."

Ella dejó su cepillo sobre el tocador, y al salir de la habitación, la señora Britter la contemplaba con orgullo. "¡Te ves radiante, hija!"

'Más radiante de lo que me siento', quiso decir ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras. En la sala principal, una señora con sombrero de cola ancha y sobrio vestido negro la observaba con detenimiento. "Tú debes ser Annie, ¿verdad?" La desconocida mujer se levantó de la butaca y salió al encuentro de la muchacha. "Tu madre estaba en lo cierto al describirme lo hermosa que eres", comentó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. En un gesto inconsciente, la joven Britter se limpió el lugar en el rostro donde la otra la había besado. "Mucho gusto, señora", dijo con cortesía, "mi nombre es Annie."

"La señora Townsend es nueva en Chicago, y de vez en cuando viene a Lakewood para hacer compras o para dar un paseo", adelantó la señora Britter.

"Sin embargo", interrumpió la señora Townsend, "en poco tiempo he llegado a conocer de lleno a la gente de este maravilloso lugar, y al escuchar sobre la prestigiosa familia Britter, no pude evitar llegar hasta aquí y ponerme en la disposición de ayudarles en lo que se les ofrezca."

"Es usted muy amable, señora Townsend", agradeció la madre de Annie, mientras la chica permanecía en silencio, lo que llamó la atención de la invitada. "Veo que eres muy tímida, querida…"

"Su padre también es un poco serio", intervino la señora Britter. "Es una pena que él haya salido, de lo contrario se lo hubiera presentado."

Pero la señora Townsend continuaba con la vista fija en la joven de mirada triste. "A leguas se ve que su hija es muy refinada y de buenos modales. ¿No tiene novio todavía?"

"Está comprometida en matrimonio", informó la señora Britter, "con Archibald Cornwell."

"Archibald Cornwell", repitió la viuda. "¿De casualidad es un joven de buen vestir, con cabellos hasta los hombros y muy buen mozo?"

"Así es", dijo Annie, y por vez primera, la señora Townsend vio cómo ese hermoso rostro apagado cobraba un poco de vida. "Archie y yo somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Y ese Archie es parte de la familia Andley, ¿no es así?"

"Cierto", dijo la señora Britter, "y para nosotros es un honor tenerlo como prometido de Annie."

"No entiendo", dijo la señora Townsend a medida que daba vueltas por el salón. "Ustedes afirman que el señor Cornwell se casará con esta linda chica pero…"

"¿Pero qué?", cuestionó Annie, sintiendo un fuerte palpitar en el corazón.

"No puede ser… yo hubiera jurado… hubiera jurado que la chica con quien lo vi acompañado ayer en la tarde era su novia."

"¿De qué está hablando, señora?", preguntó la mamá de Annie con voz helada.

"Verá", explicó la señora Townsend, "ayer me encontraba en Chicago, donde vivo, y justo cuando el coche en que viajaba pasó al frente de la universidad, el señor Archibald se disponía a cruzar la calle en compañía de una señorita rubia de ojos verdes… y lucían muy confiados y contentos."

"¡Candy!", gritó Annie.

"Por Dios santo, Annie", habló la señora Britter, "¿No recuerdas haberme contado que Candy está en Italia?"

"Tienes razón, mamá. ¿Está segura de que ese chico era Archie, señora Townsend?"

"Yo nunca olvido un rostro, mucho menos lo confundo", respondió la viuda con frialdad. "Pero creo que quizás estoy equivocada y que Archibald y esa chica sólo son compañeros de la universidad", añadió con malicia.

"Archie siempre me presenta a sus amigos", se dijo Annie en voz alta. "Nunca antes me había ocultado una amistad…"

"¿Insinúas que tu novio tiene amoríos con otra niña?", dijo la señora Townsend, aguardando una reacción de Annie Britter… y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella subió corriendo las escaleras, buscando en su habitación un refugio para su llanto.

La señora Townsend bajó la cabeza ante la mirada fulminante de la señora Britter. "Le ruego que me disculpe por haber perturbado a la señorita", dijo. "Mi revelación ha sido un tanto impertinente…"

"No creo que usted cometa la torpeza de poner en riesgo su credibilidad", indicó la señora Britter. "Por lo pronto, debemos dar tiempo al tiempo mientras usted reúne suficientes pruebas para demostrar que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto."

"¿Acaso duda, señora Britter?"

"¿Y acaso debo confiar en alguien que apenas conozco?"

La señora Townsend abrió la boca sin emitir palabra. "Me está ofendiendo, señora Britter", tartamudeó; y recogiendo sus cosas, corrió a la puerta principal no sin antes decir: "¡Esto es lo que me gano por tratar de ser amable con los demás!"

En su habitación, Annie lloraba copiosamente sobre la cama cuando su madre abrió la puerta. "Hija", dijo la señora Britter, "es muy prematuro tomar como ciertas las palabras de esa mujer, quien a todas luces se ve que disfruta provocando intrigas..."

"¡Pero es verdad!", exclamó la chica. "Archie ha tenido una actitud muy extraña, y antes que esa señora viniera a visitarnos, yo ya temía que él anduviera con los ojos puestos en otra mujer."

"Y si así fuera, ¿sería un impedimento para la realización de tu matrimonio?"

"¡Mamá!" Annie se incorporó en el lecho. "¿Cómo crees que yo estaría dispuesta a casarme con Archie sabiendo que me engaña?"

"Eso no lo sabemos aún", fue la escueta respuesta de su madre, "y por tal razón no debes enfrentar a tu novio… al menos hasta que hayas reunido las pruebas suficientes."

"¿Qué más pruebas debo tener, si es evidente que él tiene una amistad especial con esa chica?"

"No dejes que los celos te dominen", dijo la señora Britter. "Archie tiene derecho de tener amigas, como tú tienes derecho de tener amigos, y tal vez esa otra muchacha sea sólo eso… una amiga de la universidad."

"¿Entonces cómo explicas la distancia que se ha abierto entre él y yo? ¡Apenas nos comunicamos!"

La señora Britter la tomó por los hombros. "Escúchame bien, Annie: supongamos que es cierto lo que dices, y que en efecto Archibald tiene amores con esa otra jovencita. ¿Qué ganarías rompiendo tu compromiso… quedarte sola el resto de tu vida? ¿O prefieres, por despecho, desposarte con otro hombre sin amarlo? Además, tu novio es hombre, y es normal que antes del casamiento quiera satisfacer sus necesidades."

"¿De qué necesidades hablas?"

"Necesidades que sólo se llenan cuando dos cuerpos se unen", dijo su madre sin tapujos. "No puedes pretender que Archie llegue puro y casto al altar, pues es un hombre y necesita tener una última experiencia en la alcoba antes de dedicarse por entero a ti, lo cual te conviene, pues a partir de la noche de bodas te beneficiarás de toda su pasión contenida."

"¡Mamá, qué cosas dices!" Annie cubrió su ruborizado rostro con las manos. "Nunca te había escuchado hablar así. ¿Quieres decir que mi padre también tuvo sus aventuras antes de casarse contigo?"

Esta vez fue la señora Britter quien se sonrojó. "Eso es algo que nunca sabré, y que a estas alturas tampoco me interesa descubrir, así que haz de cuenta que nada grave ha pasado, y si en efecto tu novio tiene amores secretos con esa joven, no debe ser obstáculo para que ustedes dos estén juntos y sean felices."

"No sé qué decir, madre…"

La señora Britter colocó un dedo índice sobre los labios de su hija. "No dirás nada, y menos a tu padre. Estas conversaciones sólo ocurren entre mujeres, y nuestro deber es resignarnos a que la persona amada tome los caminos necesarios antes de jurar ante Dios amarnos y protegernos hasta el final."

Aún herida en su propio orgullo, y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, Annie finalmente echó su cabello hacia atrás, y regaló una tímida sonrisa a su madre. "De acuerdo, mamá", susurró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a llorar, "será como tú digas. Callaré mi dolor, y aguardaré con paciencia que llegue el día de nuestra boda."

/

En la soledad de su tienda de campaña, la doctora Kelly revisaba los improvisados expedientes de algunos de sus pacientes cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, y al levantar la vista, dio un salto al ver a William Albert Andley de pie frente a su escritorio. "¿Qué se le ofrece, Albert… se siente usted bien?"

"Disculpe que me haya aparecido tan de improviso", dijo él. "Sólo vengo a preguntarle cómo puedo asistirla con los pacientes, como habíamos acordado."

"Pensándolo bien, no tiene por qué hacerlo", indicó Kelly. "Prácticamente lo estoy reteniendo en este hospital contra su voluntad, por lo que no estoy en posición de exigirle que me ayude."

"Hace un momento me di una vuelta por los alrededores", continuó Albert, "y veo que usted tiene demasiado entre manos. Son muchos soldados, algunos con heridas muy graves, y los recursos y facilidades con que cuenta son limitados. Es mucho trabajo para usted sola…"

"¿Lo dice porque soy mujer?", preguntó ella con cautela.

"Me refiero a que es más de lo que cualquier ser humano sería capaz de soportar", aclaró él.

"Permítame aclararle algo, Albert", comenzó Kelly, haciendo a un lado los papeles. "No sé qué tanto conozca usted sobre el tiempo que estuvo Candy trabajando en la mina, pero en caso de que no lo sepa, las condiciones de trabajo en Georgetown no sólo eran precarias, sino también peligrosas. Eramos dos mujeres, solas entre tantos mineros, algunos de ellos violentos, de los cuales uno que otro había salido de la cárcel… y me vi en la obligación de hacer creer a todos, excepto a Candy, que yo era un hombre, porque sólo así podía ganarme el respeto y la confianza de todos los trabajadores."

"¿Y no la descubrieron?", preguntó Albert.

"Una serie de acontecimientos trajo como consecuencia que se supiera la verdad sobre mi identidad. Hasta entonces, vestía pantalones, y siempre llevaba puesta mi bata de médico."

Albert quedó de una pieza, y abrió la boca una y otra vez para emitir un comentario, mas no tuvo éxito, pues no dejaba de pensar en cómo ella y Candy habían tenido la osadía de haber participado en una misión tan compleja, pero así eran ellas, impulsivas y decididas, y más que nada, amantes de su trabajo. A su mente vino la imagen de Kelly ocultando sus facciones bajo una máscara, y admiró aún más a la doctora que contra viento y marea había abierto caminos en un mundo dominado por los hombres, hasta haber sido reconocida por su propio esfuerzo, de forma tal que ya no era necesario que se escondiera bajo un sobrio atuendo, aunque continuaba usando pantalones, tal vez porque le resultaban más cómodos para caminar. "Haber trabajado en una mina no se compara en nada con lo que usted ha visto en este lugar", dijo al fin.

"Tiene usted razón… lo que quiero decir es que en este tipo de trabajo no hay lugar para el descanso. Siempre habrá alguien aquí, o allá afuera, que necesite asistencia médica, y cada segundo cuenta en la lucha por salvar aunque sea sólo una vida. Aquí no hay bombas ni municiones, pero la batalla que libramos día y noche es tan intensa como la que se vive fuera del hospital, y estoy encantada de estar aquí, aunque eso implique mayor cantidad de trabajo… en verdad disfruto lo que hago."

"No lo dudo, Kelly, pero también necesita reponer sus energías de vez en cuando. De nada sirve que usted se desviva por los enfermos si luego se debilita. ¿Cuántos doctores trabajan con usted?"

Kelly se frotó la base de la nuca. "Unos cuantos."

"Apuesto que no son suficientes para sostener este lugar, y de todos, quien atiende el mayor número de pacientes es usted", dijo Albert.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿En serio?"

"Así es", sostuvo él, "y no es justo que se eche tanto trabajo sobre sus hombros, y quiero ayudarla, Kelly. Si no tengo otro remedio que permanecer aquí hasta que cesen los bombardeos, al menos permítame que la ayude, y de esta forma no me sentiré tan inútil."

Kelly se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No se ofenda, pero… temo mucho que usted entorpezca nuestras labores."

"La comprendo. Como bien he mencionado, he estado en varias misiones brindando servicios de salud a las personas, e incluso a los animales. Conozco mucho sobre medicina", informó.

Ella volvió a sonreír ante la enigmática personalidad de su paciente. Poderío y sencillez, seguridad y gentileza, eran cualidades que rara vez se presentaban de forma simultánea en una persona, y la combinación de estos elementos, por increíble que pareciera, componían la esencia de este joven cuya sabiduría no lo detenía en su deseo de aprender cosas nuevas y ayudar al necesitado. Pero lo más agradable a la vista de la doctora era que la notable experiencia de Albert Andley a través del mundo no había aplacado su humildad; al contrario, sus vivencias lo hacían interesarse en los demás, podía percibirlo por el interés con que la escuchaba; y por vez primera en mucho tiempo, y con excepción de Arturo y de Candy, Kelly sintió que alguien mostraba interés en conocerla… más allá de su trabajo. "De acuerdo", dijo. "Pero al menor indicio de un quebranto de salud, quedará de vuelta en su camilla, ¿entendido?"

Albert lanzó una carcajada, asombrado de que Kelly mantuviera un buen sentido del humor en un ambiente tan hostil. "Le prometo que tendré mucho cuidado."

"Y ya que hablamos de promesas", interrumpió ella, "le aseguro que en cuanto la situación se calme, iremos a la mansión del señor Granchester."

"¿Qué hay de sus pacientes? No quiero causarle problemas, Kelly."

"No he tomado un solo día libre desde que llegué a este hospital. ¿Y qué mejor modo de descansar que ayudando a la persona que tanto bien ha hecho por Candy?"

"Candy…" Albert no lograba sacarla de su mente, pues sabía a la perfección que se encontraba sola en un país desconocido, y sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. "Estaré encantado de que me acompañe, Kelly", susurró.

/

Era de noche cuando fueron cerradas las puertas del hotel La Conca, y Candy tomó una cuerda que llevaba en sus pertenencias-aún no comprendía por qué la había colocado en la valija- y salió al balcón de su habitación, desde el cual se podía apreciar todo el poblado de Villa San Giovanni, incluyendo el puerto, que estaba atestado de soldados recién llegados. Miró a su alrededor, y por fortuna la calle estaba solitaria; y haciendo uso de la cuerda, hizo un nudo en la baranda del balcón, y sujetándose de la cuerda, se lanzó al vacío, aterrizando de bruces sobre el suelo.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no lanzar un alarido de dolor, ella se levantó, dando gracias a Dios porque su habitación quedaba en un tercer piso. Se impulsó hacia atrás, y lanzó la cuerda lo más alto que pudo, hasta caer dentro del balcón. 'Así nadie podrá descubrirme', pensó. Caminó unas cuadras rumbo a la oficina del telégrafo, a la dirección que le había indicado Roberta antes de partir, y que por casualidad estaba localizada muy cerca del muelle. Al llegar, un masivo grupo de soldados, italianos y americanos, se apiñaban frente a la oficina, intentado derribar la puerta. "¡No puedo creer que esté cerrado!", gritó uno de ellos hablando inglés.

A la distancia, Candy vio a un oficial abrir la puerta de la oficina y dirigirse en dos lenguas, inglés e italiano, a los enfurecidos hombres. "La oficina cesará operaciones la noche de hoy. Mañana abriremos temprano en la mañana, y sólo se transmitirán mensajes de suma importancia, y que estén previamente autorizados por nuestros superiores."

"Nosotros somos combatientes de guerra", vociferó otro soldado a medida que Candy se mezclaba entre la multitud. "¡Necesitamos comunicarnos con nuestras familias y avisarles que estamos bien!"

"No más telegramas a ser enviados desde aquí hasta mañana en la mañana", insistió el oficial. "Por lo pronto, estaremos revisando los mensajes recibidos y determinaremos cuáles de ellos habrán de ser entregados con mayor prontitud."

Una joven alzó la voz en protesta. "¡Eso no se me hace justo! Llevo varios días varada en este pueblo, a la espera de un telegrama que me indique que mi familia ha recibido mis cartas y que todo marcha bien en mi país."

"Saben que el servicio postal tampoco está garantizado", recordó el oficial, causando que uno de los soldados se lanzara contra él. Al instante, un segundo oficial de telégrafo emergió de la oficina, y salió al encuentro del soldado que había lanzado el primer golpe, propinándole un puño en el ojo; acto seguido, todos, hombres y mujeres, agresores y agredidos, terminaron formando parte de un violento motín, que había pasado de ser una discusión a una paliza sin tregua, y ya nadie sabía quién peleaba contra quién, ni por qué. Una señora de avanzada edad asestó un golpe contra un joven que la había derribado por accidente; y cuando la mujer giró el rostro del chico en dirección a ella, dio un grito de espanto al descubrir que había lastimado a nada menos que a su nieto, quien se había confundido entre la gente. Fue entonces cuando un hombre que estaba por ser atacado en el ojo que le quedaba sano señaló hacia la puerta de la oficina: "¡Una chica acaba de entrar!"

Todos miraron a la niña de cabello rubio y enormes colas de caballo que husmeaba entre unos documentos que estaban colocados sobre un escritorio. "Si ella pudo entrar, ¡nosotros también!", exclamó un anciano, recibiendo vítores de aprobación del resto del público.

"¡Aguarden!", intervino uno de los oficiales. "Esa joven ha entrado sin permiso a nuestra oficina, y ahora mismo la vamos a sacar…" Abrió la puerta de golpe, y tomó a Candy por una de las orejas, llevándola a rastras hasta la salida. "¿Te crees muy lista, eh?" La arrojó hacia donde se encontraba el enfurecido grupo. "¡Espera hasta mañana como todos los demás!"

Candy aterrizó sobre la falda de la señora que por error había golpeado a su nieto, y enseguida todos avanzaron hacia ella con un sinfín de preguntas en diversos idiomas: ¿Viste algo para mí?, Mi nombre es Sean; ¿has visto algo escrito con mi nombre?, ¿Algún mensaje del enemigo?... pero ella sólo se levantó del suelo, sin entender algunas de las frases que escuchaba, y prosiguió su camino de regreso al hotel, ante los insultos de muchos, manteniendo fuera del alcance de extraños el telegrama que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. No le había resultado difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, pues de todos los mensajes, sólo uno había estado escrito en inglés, resaltando el nombre de Candy White Andley. A pesar del gran riesgo que había tomado, se rió de lo ocurrido, y continuó riendo a lo largo de todo el trayecto de regreso al hotel; y una vez estuvo frente a La Conca, recordó que había lanzado la cuerda al interior del balcón, por lo que se aferró a una columna, y como la experta que era en la materia, comenzó a escalar la misma, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar hacia abajo en busca de alguna persona que pudiera descubrirla; pero la calle estaba desolada, y Candy tenía el edificio a sus anchas. "De todas maneras, no habrá nada que pueda hacer si me encuentran aquí", dijo en voz baja. Llegó al segundo piso, y alzó la vista hacia el panorámico poblado de San Giovanni, con la resolución de dar un paseo en cuanto despertara en la mañana, pues irrespectivamente de la razón de su accidentada estadía en el pueblo costero, le fascinaba la idea de conocerlo más a fondo.

Por suerte la habitación de Candy quedaba junto a la columna, y en cuanto llegó al tercer piso, saltó al balcón de su cuarto, y al entrar al mismo, se tiró de bruces en la cama, extrayendo el telegrama de su abrigo; y no bien leyó las primeras líneas, cuando sus ojos ya derramaban un torrente de lágrimas:

CANDY: TODOS EN EL HOGAR DE PONY ESTAN AL TANTO DE TU LLEGADA A ITALIA/TODO ES MENTIRA/TRATA DE LLEGAR A SICILIA/ALBERT SALIO EN TU BUSCA/TEN MUCHO CUIDADO/TOM.

Lo que en un principio había comenzado con un silencioso llanto se convirtió en un ahogado gemido, y Candy tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para no dejar escapar un grito de desesperación. Roberta tenía razón: ¡Albert no la esperaba en Italia como le habían hecho creer! La niña que tanto buscaban en Nueva York… ¡esa niña era _ella_! ¿Pero quién había sido capaz de cometer semejante acto de maldad? Pensó en Eliza, mas luego descartó la posibilidad; hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de la chica Legan, excepto por alguna que otra novedad que le contaba Albert, pero había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y era absurdo que Eliza aún albergara malos pensamientos contra ella. ¿Entonces quién… quién, sin misericordia alguna, la había lanzado al pozo de la muerte? Estaba sola, sola en un país cuya lengua no entendía, sola en un pueblo pequeño donde los que llegaban sólo andaban de paso… sola, y con cada vez menos dinero, pues no contaba con que estaría enclaustrada tantos días en un hotel.

Lloró por varios minutos, pues el panorama de lo que se avecinaba no era nada alentador, aún cuando Tom había indicado en el telegrama que Albert había salido tras sus pasos, y fue entonces cuando comprendió la magnitud del viaje que había realizado. "¡Albert!", exclamó. "¡Albert debe estar en alguna parte de Europa aguardando la oportunidad de salir a buscarme!" Se desvistió a toda prisa, y luego de haberse puesto su camisón de dormir, se colocó de rodillas al pie de la cama, elevando una plegaria. "Padre Celestial… no permitas que nada malo le pase a Albert. Si algo grave le llega a ocurrir, ¡jamás me lo perdonaría!" Al terminar, preparó la cama para acostarse, no sin antes hacer una resolución: iría a Sicilia a como diera lugar, esta vez, para no defraudar a Albert y ayudar a que él la encontrara sin mayores contratiempos, aunque también tenía la certeza de que Albert estaría atravesando los mismos obstáculos que ella para culminar su viaje. "No arriesgues tanto por mí, Albert", susurró. Y justo antes de meterse a la cama, y contra su propia voluntad, pensó en Terry. ¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas en Londres… culminando una de sus presentaciones, tal vez? ¿O quizás pudo hablar al fin con su padre? "Terry", dijo para sí, "me he propuesto no pensar en ti, pero por razones que no puedo explicar, te siento muy, muy cerca de mí, como si en cualquier momento aparecieras por esa puerta y nos volviéramos a ver…" Pero sabía que era imposible, que Terry se encontraba a cientos de millas de distancia, y que aunque él estuviera en la habitación contigua, ya tenía un compromiso que cumplir con Susana en cuanto regresara a América. Sin embargo, y por primera vez desde que se separaron, Candy tuvo un fuerte presentimiento respecto a él… y como si Dios, o el destino, hubieran leído sus pensamientos, el diario que ella había recibido por debajo de la puerta, y el cual no había tomado la molestia de leer en todo el día, resplandeció, con el brillo de la luna que se infiltraba en el cuarto, sobre una mesa contigua, como intentando enviarle un mensaje… Por instinto, Candy tomó el diario en sus manos, y aunque el periódico estaba impreso totalmente en italiano, las fotos hablaban por sí solas: en la página principal, la imagen del Big Ben de Londres cubierto por el humo sólo era opacada por otra de la entrada del Palacio de Buckingham envuelto en llamas, y Candy dejó caer el diario al suelo. "Oh, por Dios… ¡_Terry_!" Sosteniéndose de los pilares de la cama, estalló en sollozos, y sin poder reprimir por más tiempo el grito que tenía alojado en la garganta a raíz de la lectura del telegrama de Tom, lanzó un alarido desgarrador, y esta vez no le importó lo que pensaran otros huéspedes. "Terry… ¡oh, Terry!", siguió llorando en forma abierta y desmedida. "Terry, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué ha sido de ti… de tu familia? Terry… ¡si tan sólo tuviera una señal de que estás vivo!" Su llanto se hizo más copioso; había soportado el duro golpe de saber que había sido engañada con respecto al viaje a Sicilia, como también había mantenido su serenidad ante el temor de que Albert tuviera dificultades en su lucha para salvarla, pero esto… Terry en Londres, en medio de los bombardeos… Volvió a hincarse de rodillas, y con su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, hizo una última oración: "Dios, te pido por Terry… porque se encuentre sano y salvo, esté donde esté…", y continuó orando por él, y por todos los habitantes de Londres; y al cabo de unos minutos, se recostó sobre la almohada. "Terry, mi amor", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en un profundo y oportuno sueño, "Cuánto daría por volver a verte, aunque sea por última vez… y entonces te diré adiós."


	14. Capítulo 13: La llegada de una amiga

CAPITULO 13: La llegada de una amiga

Bajo la luz del atardecer, y sentada en el interior de una carreta que le había regalado el señor Cartwright, la señorita Pony estaba tejiendo unos botines de bebé. Desde el momento que ella y la hermana María tuvieran noticias de Candy varios días atrás, había confeccionado toda clase de ropa: blusas, faldas, pantalones… y ahora los comodines. No sabía por qué ni para quién estaba tejiendo, pero lo cierto era que entre su nuevo pasatiempo y las enseñanzas impartidas a los huérfanos del hogar, no hallaría espacio alguno para pensar en la suerte que correría su Candy.

La hermana María se acercó de espaldas a ella. "No tenemos bebés en este momento, señorita Pony", dijo con una sonrisa empañada por unos círculos negros que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos. Bajo su gran fortaleza, y al igual que la señorita Pony, la hermana María no lograba conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera ante el cansancio que le producía atender a tantas criaturas que dependían de ambas para vivir. "¿Sabía usted que con toda la ropa que usted ha tejido ya tenemos suficiente para cada uno de los chicos?"

"Así es, hermana", contestó la señorita Pony, con la mirada hacia el infinito. "Cada día me levanto con la esperanza de que nuestra Candy entre saltando la cerca, y aunque no pierdo la fe en Dios de que pronto aparecerá, no deja de dolerme la soledad que debe estar padeciendo en ese lejano país."

"Yo también sufro todos los días, y no dejo de pensar en ella", confesó la hermana María, "pero debemos ser fuertes para continuar a cargo del resto de los niños… y por Candy, pues a su regreso necesitará todo nuestro apoyo para seguir adelante luego de tan amarga experiencia."

"Confío en Dios en que ella saldrá vencedora en este nuevo reto que se ha presentado en su vida", dijo la señorita Pony cuando divisó en la distancia dos figuras desconocidas. "¿Está viendo lo mismo que yo, hermana?"

La hermana María cubrió sus ojos con una mano para evitar que los fuertes rayos de sol opacaran su visión. A lo lejos, una joven de más o menos la misma edad de Candy, y una anciana de unos setenta u ochenta años caminaban rumbo al hogar. Ambas tenían facciones similares, y caminaban a paso apresurado, como si fueran traicionadas por los nervios, y cada una cargaba una pesada valija en la mano. "¿Quiénes son?", cuestionó la hermana María.

"No lo sé", dijo la señorita Pony, mientras las recién llegadas titubeaban frente a la cerca. La hermana María, seguida de la señorita Pony, apareció en la entrada y preguntó con amabilidad: "¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

La jovencita observó por largo tiempo a las dos encargadas del hogar, y la hermana María vio cómo la mandíbula de la chica comenzaba a temblar ante la amenaza de un puchero, hasta que la muchacha no pudo más, y se arrojó a los brazos de su acompañante. "¡Ay, abuela… creo que Candy no ha regresado!"

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se miraron sin comprender, y fue entonces cuando la abuela tomó la palabra. "Les ruego que nos disculpen… ¡mi niña siempre se derrite como mantequilla ante los problemas! Vamos, querida, debemos explicar quiénes somos", dijo a su nieta, acariciando los oscuros cabellos.

La chica secó sus lágrimas, y limpiando sus empañados anteojos anunció: "Soy Patty O' Brien, una amiga de Candy… y ella es mi abuela Martha. Ustedes deben ser la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ¿no es así?"

La hermana María se llevó las manos al rostro. "¡Oh, Patty… al fin tenemos la dicha de conocerte!", extendió los brazos a la diminuta y ansiosa muchacha. "Candy nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti… y sobre usted, señora", dijo, mirando a la abuela Martha.

"Nunca antes las habíamos visto", sonrió la señorita Pony, abrazando a las dos mujeres, "¡pero sabemos mucho sobre ustedes, y las queremos como si fueran de nuestra familia!"

"¿En serio?", preguntó la inquieta abuela Martha, quien haciendo uso de su bastón, propinó un leve golpe en la cabeza de su nieta. "¿Viste cómo tuve razón al convencerte de que viniéramos hasta aquí?"

Patty sonrió con timidez. "La abuela me trajo a regañadientes, pues yo no estaba de acuerdo en que llegáramos así, sin previo aviso."

"Es un honor tenerlas con nosotros, Patty", recalcó la señorita Pony. "Y desde luego queremos que se queden con nosotras todo el tiempo que ustedes deseen."

La abuela Martha estrechó la mano de la señorita Pony con excesiva emoción. "¡Les estamos muy agradecidas!", exclamó. "Ahora sólo resta ver a Candy y darle la gran sorpresa de que estamos de visita."

"Abuela", interrumpió Patty, "Recuerde que Annie nos escribió para decir que Candy está atrapada en Sicilia… y por lo visto continúa allá."

"¡No irás a llorar otra vez por eso!", exclamó la abuela. "¿Ha sabido algo de ella?", preguntó a la hermana María.

La religiosa se encogió de hombros. "Tal parece que nuestra traviesa se las ingenió para enviarnos un telegrama a escondidas… yo no sabía que ella sabía operar el telégrafo."

"Yo tampoco", agregó Patty. "Quizá lo aprendió como parte de sus estudios en enfermería, aunque no veo la relación."

"¿Y qué decía el telegrama?", insistió la abuela Martha mientras las cuatro entraban a la casa.

"No mucho", dijo la señorita Pony, "Sólo que había llegado a Italia y que no había encontrado a Albert."

"¿Aún no sabe que le mintieron?", preguntó Patty con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hace unos días un amigo nuestro, Tom, se encargó de enviar una respuesta explicando brevemente lo sucedido", mencionó la hermana María, "y a partir de entonces, no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de ella."

"¡Pobre Candy!", exclamó Patty, incapaz de aplacar sus nervios. "Abuela", susurró, sintiendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo. "Abuela, creo que me voy a desma-" Antes que terminara la oración, la chica se había desplomado sobre el suelo.

"¡Patty, hija!", gritó la abuela Martha a medida que la señorita Pony y la hermana María levantaban a la desmayada muchacha en brazos, y añadió: "Ella se impresiona con facilidad."

"Pierda cuidado, señora Martha", dijo la hermana María, "Ahora llevemos a su nieta a la habitación donde ustedes dos habrán de dormir."

Las tres sostuvieron a Patty hasta llegar al cuarto que pertenecía a Candy, y entre todas recostaron a Patty sobre la cama. "A propósito, señora O'Brien…", comentó la hermana María.

"Prefiero que me diga abuela", sonrió Martha.

"Abuela", repitió la hermana María, "tengo entendido que Patty está considerando convertirse en monja, ¿o me equivoco?"

La abuela Martha tomó asiento en una silla contigua. "¡A esta muchachita se le ocurre cada cosa! Ahora quiere ser una novicia, y he tratado de disuadirla pero…"

"No se trata de desalentarla", corrigió la señorita Pony, "pero me da la impresión de que busca una vía de escape al profundo vacío que dejó la muerte de su novio."

"Eso mismo le he dicho una y mil veces", dijo la abuela, "pero cuanto más hablo con ella sobre el asunto, más se aferra a la idea de ingresar a un convento."

"No somos quiénes para tomar decisiones por Patty", aclaró la hermana María, "pero como religiosa que soy, es mi deber hablar con ella y estar segura de que ella desea servir a Dios por las razones correctas, y no para hallar una salida a su depresión."

"No hace falta que su nieta vista un hábito para ayudar al prójimo", señaló la señorita Pony. "Cuando esté más calmada, hablaremos con ella para que piense un poco mejor las cosas."

"¡Cuánto me alegra encontrar a alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo!", exclamó la abuela. "Incluso traté de dialogar con los padres de Patricia, pero todo fue inútil."

"La falta de una perspectiva paternal también influye en el estado de ánimo de su nieta", opinó la señorita Pony. "Al menos sabemos que cuenta con usted."

"¡Eso ni lo duden!", dijo la abuela provocando la risa de Pony y la hermana María. "¡Yo estaré junto a Patty hasta el día en que me muera!"

"Su llegada y la de Patricia ha sido una bendición", comentó la hermana María. "Era la voluntad del Señor que ustedes estuvieran aquí, con nosotras, y de esta manera podemos ayudar a Patty a aclarar su mente."

"Como también las ayudaremos a ustedes con todos los niños que cuidan", agregó la abuela, "y antes que me digan que no haga nada debido a que debo velar por mi salud, ¡les informo que me encanta trabajar! No me priven de la oportunidad de hacer algo por los demás…"

"Pues siempre y cuando usted no vaya a sufrir algún quebranto de salud, no veo razón por la que no nos pueda ayudar", dijo la señorita Pony, y tanto ella como la hermana María salieron de la habitación, e invitaron a la abuela a conocer el resto del lugar.

/

A instancias de su madre, Eliza subió a su dormitorio, y tomó la pila de cartas que estaban sobre el tocador. Luego de haber leído las primeras cinco misivas, ella no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo leyendo tonterías de hombres desesperados por casarse, y a pesar de que más tarde había recibido más correspondencia, no tenía ninguna intención de leer. Tomó la montaña de cartas entre sus manos, y las arrojó al cesto de basura. "¡Ahí te van mis pretendientes, madrecita!", exclamó con deleite. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que uno de los descartados sobres yacía sobre el suelo, y cuando se agachó a recogerlo, sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. "¡El Alma Errante!", gritó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y a toda prisa abrió el sobre, que al igual que en la primera ocasión, no indicaba el nombre del remitente, sino una extraña dirección. Se apresuró a leer:

_Eliza,_

_No pensé que fueras a responderme, pues asumí que entre tantas peticiones de matrimonio, apenas tenías tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Espero que no estés planeando alguna maldad, y si así fuera, es mi deseo que te sientas bien con las acciones que hayas tomado. No deja de intrigarme tu personalidad y astucia para obtener todo lo que tienes…¡deberías enseñarme cómo lo haces!_

_Gracias por escribir; así no me siento tan solo, aunque falta muy poco para salir al fin de este calvario en el que vivo por error; y si así lo quieres, espero encontrarte algún día y quién sabe, tal vez para entonces también conozca a tu esposo, así que ya está bueno de mostrar tanta melancolía y mejor dediquémonos a conocernos mejor, y convertirnos en buenos amigos._

_Hasta la siguiente,_

_El Alma Errante._

"No entiendo", dijo Eliza en voz alta. "¿A qué se refiere con eso de que vive un calvario, si se describe a sí mismo como un alma errante… acaso es un cura y piensa colgar los hábitos?" Iba a descartar la carta como lo había hecho con todas las anteriores, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que escribirle una vez más, aunque fuera por última ocasión. Con pluma y papel en mano, escribió unas breves líneas:

_Alma Errante:_

_¿Quién eres que, sin conocerme, sabes tanto sobre mí? ¿Y cómo es eso de que vives una especie de calvario… te enlistaste en el ejército o qué?_

_Estás en lo correcto con respecto a mis nuevas 'maldades', pues con la nueva treta que he inventado me estoy divirtiendo a mares con los resultados… pero en nada se compara con la ansiedad que me produce leerte y responderte._

_Yo también espero que algún día salgas de ese 'calvario', como mencionas, para que así dejes de ser tan dramático y exagerado; pero más que nada, para que yo pueda ver tu rostro y descubrir finalmente quién se esconde tras estas misteriosas cartas._

_Más vale que respondas,_

_Eliza._

Una vez selló el sobre, y cambiando de parecer, Eliza tomó una resolución: aunque no tenía idea de quién era el Alma Errante, movería las fichas que fueran necesarias para conocerlo y convertirlo en su novio. ¿Casarse? Era muy prematuro pensar en matrimonio, así que para apaciguar un poco al tío William, no vendría mal tener al menos un amigo especial, ¿y quién mejor que este sujeto al cual tampoco le interesaba contraer nupcias? Y no podía negar, además, que se sentía muy, pero que muy atraída hacia este amigo misterioso que escribía con impecable ortografía y se expresaba con mucha propiedad. "Mañana a primera hora llevaré la carta a la estación de correos", se dijo.

/

En la soledad de su caseta de campaña, Dichali ansiaba por cruzar al otro lado del río y salir huyendo de la aldea. ¿Por qué el señor Nicholas no lo sacaba del aburrido paraje de una buena vez? Varias veces el jefe de la tribu había frecuentado la tienda, y en ninguna ocasión había ofrecido llevarlo con el resto del grupo; y cuando Dichali le reclamaba al respecto, el hombre sólo fumaba su pipa diciendo: "Recuerda la leyenda de Wiskatchekwa…"

"¡Al diablo la leyenda de Wiskesea!", gritaba Dichali, olvidando la promesa que hiciera a Susana de ser más educado con el nativo. Susana… cada mañana y tarde, mientras él batallaba contra la corriente del río, la veía avanzar de una piedra a otra sin muestra alguna de cansancio, y más tarde Doris o el señor Nicholas pasaban a recogerla en una canoa. El sabía que en cualquier momento ella cruzaría de un lado a otro sin ayuda de nadie, y tenía la impresión de que el señor Nicholas también esperaba algo de él, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

Una tarde, Susana apareció con una cesta de provisiones, que usualmente eran traídas por Doris, la hija de Nicholas; y ambos disfrutaron de una exquisita merienda al mismo tiempo que ella le contaba algunos relatos de su breve vida como actriz, y fue así como Dichali se enteró de que la joven estaba comprometida en matrimonio. ¿Pero dónde estaba su novio… y por qué no ayudaba a Susana en su recuperación?

Un movimiento en las tranquilas aguas llamó su atención, y cuando Dichali levantó la mirada, Susana llegaba remando una canoa. "¿Ya se cansó la señorita de saltar sobre las piedras?", preguntó él con cinismo, permitiendo que ella se apoyara en uno de sus brazos para salir de la pequeña embarcación.

"El señor Nicholas me ordenó tomar un descanso para fortalecer mis piernas, y me facilitó esta canoa para que aprendiera a manejarla", dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Acaso ese hombre piensa contratarte como su asistente? Primero te hace tropezar a diario entre este pedregal, ¿y ahora pretende que llegues navegando hasta el Lago Michigan?"

Susana lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que no aguantó más los deseos de reír, y estalló en un mar de risotadas. "¿De qué te ríes?", indagó Dichali molesto.

Ella se abrazó para contener el dolor de su vientre provocado por su escandalosa risa. "¡Eres un pesimista, Dichali!" Siguió riendo, y sus armoniosas carcajadas tocaron una fibra muy oculta en el corazón de su extraño amigo, quien no dejaba de asombrarse ante el gran interés de ella en cumplir cabalmente con las tareas asignadas por el señor Nicholas. "¿Cómo están las cosas al otro lado del vecindario?", preguntó él con ironía.

Susana paró de reír. "Lo lamento, Dichali; es sólo que tu comentario fue muy gracioso, ¡y hacía tanto que no reía hasta casi llorar!" Y en contestación a la pregunta comentó: "Todo sigue como de costumbre, excepto que en un mes se llevará a cabo una fiesta indígena."

"¿Y qué se supone que hagamos… vestir taparrabos y atiborrarnos de maíz?"

"Aún no sé de qué se trata, pero el señor Nicholas quiere que tú y yo tomemos parte en la celebración."

"¿Y no piensan regresar algún día a Oklahoma?", preguntó él con curiosidad. "No pensarán quedarse aquí el resto de sus vidas, ¿o sí?"

Susana movió la cabeza. "Doris y yo no hemos hablado sobre eso."

"¡Vaya!", exclamó el chico. "Al menos tú puedes decir que tienes una nueva amiga. Yo, en cambio, tengo por camaradas a los lagartijos, las liebres, y los peces del río."

"Debes sentirte muy solo, ¿verdad?"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Susana sintió un inesperado regocijo al verse reflejada en los penetrantes ojos del muchacho; y al verse perdida en las pupilas de aquel hombre sin pasado, la imagen de Terry se alejaba cada vez más de su mente, como si en la intimidad de aquella naturaleza que ella compartía con Dichali, no hubiera cabida para el famoso actor. Una y otra vez se recriminaba por no pensar en su novio más a menudo, e incluso había pensado en no visitar a Dichali nunca más, pero por fuerzas muy superiores a ella, terminaba cediendo ante sus propios deseos de hablar con su amigo enfermo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él, además, de las turbulentas emociones por las cuales ella atravesaba? Dichali no se merecía que ella lo abandonara, mucho menos estando tan solo en esa parte de la aldea. "Dichali", habló al fin, para así romper el hechizo, "¿aún no recuerdas nada sobre tu vida?"

El extrajo la dulce mirada de ella de la cabeza diciendo: "Aún no sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo; incluso intento recordar mis sueños en la noche, pero no consigo hacerlo."

"No te desanimes", lo alentó ella. "Verás que muy pronto recobrarás la memoria."

"Eso espero… pareciera como si estuviera recibiendo un castigo por algo malo que he dicho o hecho."

"¡Eso no tienes ni que decirlo!, exclamó Susana riendo. "No hace falta saber quién eres para darnos cuenta de que eres un chico a quien le gusta meterse en problemas… u ocasionarlos."

Esta vez fue él quien dejó escapar una fuerte risotada. "¿Te parece gracioso lo que dije?", preguntó ella.

Dichali le dio una palmada en el hombro,sintiendo la delicada piel estremecerse al contacto. "No es nada en particular… sólo que me hiciste recordar un relato que me hizo el señor Nicholas…" Entonces decidió satisfacer su mayor curiosidad. "¿Qué hay de tu novio, Susana?"

"¿Mi novio?", repitió ella con parquedad, retirando lentamente la bronceada mano que descansaba sobre su hombro. "¿Qué quieres saber de mi novio?"

"No quiero ser indiscreto, pero es muy extraño que estés en esta aldea sola, en el estado en que te encuentras… y sin él", destacó él.

Susana tragó saliva. Por primera vez desde su llegada al campamento de los ilinis, ella debía hablar del hombre al cual había amado al punto de casi dar la vida por él. ¿Pero por qué le costaba tanto tan siquiera pensar en Terry mientras compartía con los indios, y aprendía a conducirse con su nueva pierna por sí sola? ¿Y por qué, mientras departía con Dichali, se olvidaba de su prometido por completo? Había llegado la hora de enfrentar la realidad de Terry en su vida, más ahora que ella se enfrentaba a nuevos retos. "Dichali", musitó con voz queda, "Terry está en Inglaterra en conjunto con otros miembros de la compañía de teatro para la cual trabaja."

"¿Terry?" Dichali sintió como si unas campanas repicaran en una parte escondida de su cerebro. "Ese nombre me resulta familiar… ¿será que lo conozco desde antes?"

"No lo dudo", comentó ella. "El es un actor muy famoso, y quién sabe si alguna vez presenciaste alguna de las obras en las que él ha participado."

"Tal vez", concluyó él, "pero eso no explica por qué, si él está en una Inglaterra, tú casi mueres mientras viajabas en tren."

"Es difícil de explicar", se excusó ella frotándose las manos. "Verás… yo tenía dudas sobre el cariño de Terry, pues ambos nos habíamos hecho novios en circunstancias muy inusuales."

"Y me supongo que esas circunstancias están relacionadas a tu pierna."

Ella sujetó sus temblorosas manos. "Cuando conocí a Terry, él amaba a otra chica, y ambos sostenían un noviazgo a la distancia, por medio de cartas, mientras que yo me enamoraba de él en silencio, y mis momentos con él se limitaban a los ensayos para una obra o a mis visitas inesperadas a su departamento."

"¿Tú… entrando sola al departamento de un hombre?", cuestionó Dichali con incredulidad.

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganarme su amor. Fue entonces cuando en uno de los ensayos para lo que sería nuestra primera obra protagónica, uno de los equipos de luces se desprendió del techo, y antes que aplastara a Terry por completo, yo lo hice a un lado, y terminó haciendo añicos una de mis piernas, la cual tuvo que ser amputada-"

"Y él, en un gesto de gratitud, rompió con la mujer que amaba y se sacrificó aceptando tu amor."

"¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante cosa?", protestó ella.

"¿De qué otro modo iba él a cambiar a su novia por ti con tanta facilidad… o acaso pensaste que él estaba realmente enamorado de ti?"

Susana estiró la mano para darle una cachetada, pero él se le adelantó, atrapándola por las muñecas. "No te ensañes conmigo por decir en voz alta la verdad que tanto te niegas a aceptar", dijo él. "Pero vamos, continúa con tu relato."

"Primero suéltame", ordenó ella con furia, y cuando él lo hizo, ella se apartó de su lado. "Al pasar los años, Terry no había cambiado su forma de tratarme, sino todo lo contrario: cada vez se mostraba más distante, aislado en su propio mundo… y tomé la decisión de darle un tiempo libre mientras yo realizaba mi propia peregrinación."

"¿Por qué Chicago?", insistió él.

"Iba a hablar con su antigua novia, pues quería estar segura de que nunca más volviera a acercarse a Terry."

"¿Y por qué ella habría de hacer eso… regresar a él?"

Susana se dio la vuelta, y al ver a Dichali hizo un gran descubrimiento: muchos de los sucesos acontecidos en su vida, de los cuales algunos habían sido accidentados, o forzados por ella misma, en realidad carecían de sentido. "Ahora que lo pienso… no valía la pena ver a Candy. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió ir a visitarla?"

"_¿Candy?"_ Dichali se llevó las manos a la frente. "¿Dijiste Candy?" Un súbito dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Dichali, ¿estás bien?" Susana corrió cuanto pudo hasta tomarlo del brazo. "¿Acaso recuerdas algo?"

"No lo sé", respondió él en medio del dolor. "Susana, ¿de casualidad tú y yo nos conocíamos antes de llegar a la aldea?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Primero el nombre de Terry, luego el de Candy… "A decir verdad, desde la noche en que te vi llegar a la aldea he tenido la sensación de haberte visto en algún otro lugar, pero no puedo asegurarlo."

"¡Entonces la amnésica eres tú, y no yo!", exclamó él, causando la risa de la muchacha, hasta que Susana lo condujo adentro de la tienda. "No te esfuerces mucho, Dichali… poco a poco ambos recordaremos todo." Colocó la cabeza del joven sobre la almohada diciendo: "Necesitas descansar un poco; tu cabeza aún no ha sanado del todo."

"Gracias, Susana", susurró él, y sin previo aviso, se llevó una de las suaves manos de la chica a sus labios, y Susana sintió que su piel se erizaba ante lo que sin duda alguna era un beso. "Gracias por ser mi amiga…"

Ella sonrió. "Gracias a ti, por ser mi amigo." Se levantó para salir de la tienda cuando escuchó la voz de Dichali a sus espaldas: "Por cierto, dile al señor Nicholas que Wiskatchekwa y yo somos como dos gotas de agua."

"Eso haré", prometió Susana, y cuando más tarde le dejó el mensaje al señor Nicholas, éste no pudo menos que sonreír. "Al fin está entendiendo", señaló, "lo que significa que ya está listo para pasar al próximo nivel." Tomó a Susana por los hombros y le dijo: "De ahora en adelante, Angeni, ya no irás al otro lado del río; deja que sea Doris quien se encargue de Dichali por completo."

"Pero señor Nicholas-"

"Confía en mí", interrumpió el nativo. "Dentro de poco ambos serán recompensados."

Y mientras Susana sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus pies ante la prohibición del señor Nicholas, Dichali no dejaba de pensar en ella, y en el novio tan egoísta que la había dejado a su suerte, aunque según lo que le había contado Susana, ella había propiciado que se marchara. "Mereces que te amen, Susana", suspiró, antes que sus ojos se cerraran vencidos por el sueño.

/

La luz de luna llena bañó los ojos de Patty, quien al abrirlos, encontró una pequeña y rústica habitación. A su lado, la abuela Martha, exhausta por el largo viaje desde la Florida, roncaba escandalosamente en una cama adjunta. "Pobrecita", dijo en voz baja, "debe estar muy cansada…"

"No tanto como tú, Patricia."

Ella se volteó hacia el otro lado para ver quién había hablado. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted en este cuarto observándome?", preguntó.

"No mucho", respondió la hermana María. "Sólo vine para revisar que todo estuviera bien."

"Es muy amable, hermana."

"Y ya que estamos a solas", continuó la otra. "¿Te importa si pregunto qué te motivó a convertirte en monja?"

Patty había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había respondido a esa pregunta, ofreciendo diferentes versiones: Siento que Dios me ha llamado… Quiero llevar la Palabra y Obra de Dios a todos lados… Debo continuar el rumbo de mi vida a imagen y enseñanza del Señor Jesucristo… y sintió que se le habían agotado las razones. Pero ante la expectativa de la hermana María, quien junto a la señorita Pony las había acogido a ella y a la abuela Martha con los brazos abiertos, explicó: "Dios me ha dado el empuje necesario para brindar a los desamparados la ayuda que necesitan. Desde que comencé a asistir a las monjitas en el convento, mi vida ha adquirido un poco de sentido, y las hermanas del convento me han hecho sentir como en mi hogar."

"Llenar un vacío en tu vida no debe ser razón para que quieras tomar los votos", indicó la hermana María. "Ser religiosa es un compromiso que, al igual que el matrimonio, se toma de por vida y sin marcha atrás, y requiere de una profunda reflexión sobre la manera como quieres manifestar tu amor hacia Dios."

"¿Manifestar mi amor?"

La hermana María apretó las frías manos de Patricia. "El amor se vive y se pone en práctica de diversas formas. Yo, por ejemplo, juré ante Dios ser célibe como muestra de mi amor por El, y luego de todos estos años, puedo afirmar que tomé el camino correcto. Otros, sin embargo, prefieren formar una familia en donde puedan inculcar buenos valores según la doctrina del Todopoderoso… y no por eso son mejores o peores que los miembros del clero."

"¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme, hermana?", preguntó Patty, anticipando la respuesta.

La religiosa respiró profundo. "Sé que no es la primera vez que alguien intenta hablar contigo sobre esto, pero quiero aclarar que no es mi intención disuadirte de tus planes. No obstante, como monja que soy, quisiera comentar mi parecer al respecto."

"¿Y cuál es su opinión, hermana?"

"Querida", la hermana María afianzó el contacto de la mano, "Candy nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti, y te considera una de sus mejores amigas, por lo que hemos llegado a apreciarte aún sin haberte conocido… y mi percepción es que la partida de Stear, y posiblemente la indiferencia de tus padres, te han dejado tan abatida que has llegado a la errónea conclusión de que sólo enclaustrándote en un convento puedes alcanzar la felicidad."

"¡Pero es que sólo soy feliz cuando visito el convento! Además, se siente muy bien ayudar a los más infortunados."

"Se puede ayudar al prójimo sin necesidad de ingresar a un convento", aclaró la hermana María. "Y sobre alcanzar la felicidad al lado de las monjas, ¿lo dices porque realmente eres feliz, o porque te sientes a salvo escapándote del mundo?"

"¿Acaso no es lo que ha hecho Candy en estos últimos años?", protestó Patty, "¿Refugiarse en el hogar de Pony?"

Aclarándose la garganta, la hermana María señaló: "La señorita Pony y yo hemos dado muchas vueltas sobre las circunstancias bajo las cuales Candy ha estado viviendo con nosotras, pero nuestra niña es muy obstinada, y no hay quien la convenza de regresar al mundo al cual pertenece en realidad; sin embargo, no ha optado por el camino del noviciado para hallar el significado de las cosas, y no creo que esté preparada para hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?", insistió Patty.

"Porque ha estado enamorada antes, y creo que lo sigue estando, aunque ella se niega a reconocerlo… tú también estuviste enamorada, Patty."

"¡Eso no me exime de convertirme en monja!"

"Cierto es; pero el dolor que ha dejado el recuerdo de Stear debe darte una clara idea de lo que persigues en verdad. Stear era un muchacho con bases cristianas muy sólidas, y no dudo que si viviera, estaría llevando el ejemplo de Dios a sus semejantes formando su propia familia."

Los ojos de Patty se llenaron de lágrimas. "¡Pero él ya no se encuentra con nosotros, hermana!"

La hermana María la tomó por los hombros. "Tú misma lo has dicho: no está. Y si no está, no es correcto que cambies tu vida en un impulso sólo porque te duele la soledad en la que vives. Rica o pobre, monja o casada… nada traerá a Stear de regreso, Patricia." Y dicho esto, permitió que la chica se desahogara por completo en sus brazos. "Llora, mi niña, llora… y si quieres, puedes seguir brindando tu ayuda al prójimo… por las razones correctas."

Patty se apartó para mirar a la hermana María. "¡No estoy lista para decidir lo que haré!"

"Nadie te obliga a estarlo", sonrió la otra. "Sólo deja que el tiempo se encargue de aclarar tus pensamientos.." De repente, ambas sintieron un cosquilleo en sus pies, y cuando buscaron debajo de la cama, Clin saltó hacia ellas. "¡Clin!", exclamó Patty. "Pensé que Candy te había llevado con ella…"

"Clin está muy viejo", dijo la hermana María. "Y me preocupa todo el despliegue de energía que ha mostrado en los últimos días, cuando se supone que estuviera más deprimido que nunca."

"Qué extraño", comentó Patty. "Clin es muy cariñoso con todos, pero no al extremo. Sólo ha mostrado demasiada algarabía con tres personas: Candy, Annie, y…", miró al animalito con precaución, "Terry Granchester."

"¿Terry?", repitió la hermana María. "No creo que Terry siquiera esté enterado de la situación por la que atraviesa Candy. Además, debe tener las manos llenas con sus presentaciones teatrales así como con su novia."

"Tiene razón… tal vez Clin está tan viejo que el instinto ha comenzado a fallarle."

"Es posible", dedujo la hermana, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del mapache. "Por lo pronto debemos rezar para que nuestra Candy regrese a casa pronto."

"Así será", dijo Patty, mientras Clin movía la cola contento.

/

Ajeno al incómodo espacio alrededor de él, Terry dormía profundamente cuando sintió una centelleante luz llenar el minúsculo cuarto. "Otra vez no, Susana", balbuceó, aún adormecido. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi departamento sin avisar?"

"¡Esa Susana es una desvergonzada!", exclamó una voz de mujer.

"¿Flammy?" Aturdido, Terry se frotó los ojos. "Por un momento pensé que estaba en mi departamento-"

"Y sin duda Susana te ha traumatizado al entrar al mismo sin permiso. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho, Terry?", preguntó Flammy con tono autoritario.

El estiró todos los músculos de su cuerpo. "Sólo una o dos veces… hace mucho tiempo", contempló divertido a la malhumorada enfermera. "¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?"

Ella contuvo los deseos de reír ante el aspecto desaliñado de su polizonte. "Lo dices como si el barco te perteneciera… pero estás tan desorientado por el sueño que apenas ves lo que tengo en mis manos."

"Por supuesto que lo sé", Terry fingió tener conocimiento sobre a qué se refería la muchacha. "¡Es obvio que quieres quemarme con esa vela! No sabía que te caía tan mal, Flammy", dijo con su perturbadora sonrisa.

Flammy suspiró con resignación. "Sólo por haber dicho eso mereces que te arroje un cubo de agua fría para que despiertes en tus cinco sentidos." Tomó una de las manos del actor, y la llevó a un bulto blando debajo de la vela. "¿No tienes idea de lo que traje?"

Terry alzó las cejas sin comprender a su nueva amiga, quien los pasados días se había mostrado distraída y hasta un poco nerviosa. 'Tal vez sea la tensión de su trabajo', pensó, mas sin embargo dijo: "Creo que tantos viajes en barco, además de marearte, te han dejado un poco chiflada-"

"¡Terry!", exclamó ella. "¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?"

El dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su costado en señal de rendición. "Hoy es 27 de enero de 1918… y la víspera de mi cumpleaños."

"Hasta que al fin entendiste", dijo ella entre dientes. "En ese caso… feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii-"

"Oh, vamos, Flammy", dijo él alzando la voz. "¿Quieres decir que me trajiste un pastel?"

"Shhhh", ella cubrió los labios de Terry con la palma de su mano. "¡No quiero que arruines la celebración!" Le hizo entrega de la gran torta, instándolo a que apagara la vela mientras continuaba entonando: "Feliz cumpleaños, querido Teeeeerrryyyy-"

"¡No, por favor!", suplicó Terry entre risas. "¡Si lo que querías era que me despertara por completo, lo conseguiste! Pero, por favor, te ruego que no sigas cantando de esa manera…"

"¿Vas a comer, sí o no?", preguntó Flammy, proveyéndole un cuchillo.

"Pensaste en todo", dijo él con asombro, mientras apagaba la vela y se servía una tajada del pastel. "No sabía que en los barcos militares se horneaban tortas de cumpleaños… a menos que tú la hubieras preparado."

"De acuerdo, soy culpable", admitió la enfermera. "Desde que me revelaste la fecha de tu cumpleaños hace un par de noches, no pude evitar prepararte un regalo… y espero que te haya gustado."

"¡Está sabroso!", indicó Terry. De repente, su mente se remontó al fin de un verano en suelo escocés, donde por primera vez había probado una suculenta sopa hecha por Tarzán pecosa y sus amigas. "Toma, aquí tienes un pedazo…"

"No tengo hambre, Terry… y sólo vine por unos minutos, pues tengo que regresar a mi guardia nocturna, y mañana al amanecer estaremos entrando en el puerto de San Giovanni, así que eres libre de comerte todo el pastel", musitó ella con temor, pues sabía que al otro día habría de despedirse del interesante actor, quien a su vez no veía la hora de bajar del barco y correr en busca de Candy. "Feliz cumpleaños, Terry… preferí darte la sorpresa hoy, pues mañana desembarcaremos al despuntar el alba."

"Gracias, Flammy", dijo él en voz baja, y lo que dijo después terminó de derretir el corazón de la chica. "Has sido una excelente amiga y compañera… y nunca te olvidaré."

"Terry…" Ella tuvo que voltearse de espaldas para que él no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban por las cuencas de sus ojos, ni advirtiera su gran emoción, de ésas que sólo se perciben en una mujer enamorada. "Era lo menos que podía hacer", susurró con voz entrecortada, y cerró la puerta sin previo aviso. Y cuando se vio a solas en la cubierta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta detenerse en una escalera, y comenzó a llorar sin cesar ante el dolor de no ser correspondida en sus afectos. Luego de muchos años de decir adiós a tantos colegas con el fin de partir a otras desconocidas ciudades, despedirse de Terry habría de ser la experiencia más triste en toda su vida… incluso más triste que haber visto morir a tantos hombres a consecuencia de la guerra. Pero en la batalla interna de Flammy Hamilton, ella no tenía manera alguna de ganar, y lo que era peor, debía reunir todo el valor posible para ayudarlo a bajar del barco a la mañana siguiente sin que fuera descubierto, lo que haría más difícil el momento del adiós… y Flammy no quería que ese momento llegara.


	15. Capítulo 14: Villa Schuler

CAPITULO 14: Villa Schuler

En sólo unos días, a Candy no le había quedado otro remedio que aprender varias palabras en italiano. ¿De qué otro modo podía comunicarse? Al principio, hacía señas para pedir algún alimento en un restaurante, o para preguntar una dirección para regresar al hotel… hasta que en una ocasión, luego que hiciera ademanes con las manos para solicitar a un muchacho que le dijera cómo llegar a la iglesia más cercana, fue a parar a un clandestino burdel, y en cuanto ella se dio cuenta, salió corriendo a toda prisa del oscuro establecimiento. A partir de entonces, Candy se propuso no aguardar a que alguien se dirigiera a ella hablando inglés, y poco a poco había ido asimilando algunas palabras o pequeñas oraciones en lengua italiana, aunque no muchas… lo que sí le quedaba claro era que no entendía nada de lo que se le decía, pero al menos ya no moriría de hambre por no saber expresar sus necesidades.

Villa San Giovanni era un pueblo tan pequeño que en sólo un par de días Candy lo había recorrido en su totalidad, e incluso había tenido tiempo de visitar el Centro Storico, admirando las antigüedades y obras de arte conservadas en dicho edificio. Pero lo que la chica nunca olvidaba, sin importar los planes que tuviera para pasar el día, era ir a rezar a alguna iglesia o capilla, algo nada difícil de encontrar en Villa San Giovanni. Una vez dentro de la estructura, Candy se hincaba de rodillas, y por horas pedía a Dios por todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo, para que no atravesaran muchas penurias durante la guerra… y muy en especial, suplicaba por la salud de todos sus amigos, su familia en el hogar de Pony, Albert y… Terry. Luego de haber visto las fotografías de los bombardeos en Londres, a Candy le sobrevenía una gran corazonada respecto a él, y aunque procuraba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo dando paseos por el pueblo, no había logrado borrar de su interior el temor de que Terry estuviera mal herido, o lo que era peor, muerto. Día tras día, noche tras noche, rogaba a Dios porque Terry estuviera refugiado en un lugar seguro; de súbito, un sentimiento de culpa la había arropado al recordar que Albert, quien de seguro estaría moviendo cielo y tierra con tal de llegar a Italia lo antes posible, se encontraba en una situación igual o más arriesgada que la del joven duque, por lo que se propuso hacer a un lado su preocupación por Terry, y no cejar en su empeño de llegar a la costa siciliana, por la seguridad de su benefactor. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Candy no lograba extraer de su memoria la certeza de que el actor se encontraba en suelo británico… mucho menos el día de hoy, 28 de enero. "Es tu cumpleaños, Terry… nunca lo he olvidado", suspiró, antes de levantarse de la cama. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. "Donde quiera que estés, te deseo muchas bendiciones y felicidad", se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, "pero sobre todas las cosas, ¡espero que estés vivo!"

Una voz interna le decía que debía tomar el desayuno temprano. La adrenalina que se intensificaba cada vez que se aproximaba un acontecimiento importante estaba en su punto máximo, y Candy había reconocido la sensación, y luego de haber pasado la noche en vela, de nada valía quedarse en cama unas horas más. Se vistió con excesiva rapidez, y bajó al vestíbulo del hotel, que ya estaba abierto para el público. Sabía que a esas horas se servía café y unos panecillos, cortesía de la hospedería, lo cual resultó de provecho para Candy, a quien solamente le quedaba dinero para quedarse a dormir dos noches más en La Conca. "Debí haber sacado más dinero de la cuenta antes de salir de América", se reprochó.

"_Buongiorno", _la saludó una sonriente empleada. Buenos días.

Candy devolvió la sonrisa, contagiada por el ánimo de la mujer que llegaba con un carrito de dulces y otros bocadillos, y de repente se le antojó probar una torta de jamón y queso, la cual tomó del carrito, y colocándola en su plato comentó: _"Io voglio manjare questa pasta."_

La empleada abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, apretando los labios para no reír; y cuando Candy repasó lo que había dicho, sus mejillas se tornaron tan rosadas como las flores que adornaban la mesa en la que comía. _'Io voglio manjare questa pasta'_, Quisiera comer de esta pasta…¿A quién se le ocurriría pedir pasta a las cuatro de la mañana? ¡A Candy White, por supuesto! Atacó la torta de jamón como si fuera la última sobre la faz de la tierra, y la mesera finalmente comprendió que su huésped tan sólo había confundido una palabra. Le estrechó la mano, admirándola por su capacidad de expresarse en un idioma extranjero, y luego de servirle un jugo de naranja, procedió a atender a otros madrugadores.

'Qué vergüenza', pensó Candy a medida que engullía el alimento. En los pasados días, y con tal de rendir el poco capital que le quedaba, apenas había probado bocado, sin contar las veces que había comido sólo una vez al día. "Debo buscar la manera de ganar dinero suficiente para sobrevivir en Sicilia", sugirió en voz alta, provocando la risa de una dama que la había escuchado hablar sola frente al plato de desayuno. Candy emitió una risilla, y abandonó casi corriendo la mesa. "¿Qué haré en mis ratos de ocio?", se preguntó. "Hoy será un día muy largo." Abrió la puerta principal de La Conca, y al salir, un tumulto de personas se aglomeraba al otro lado de la calle, y ella afinó el oído, tratando de descifrar alguno de los términos que usaban los presentes y ver por qué se había formado tanto alboroto; pero la conmoción era tal que apenas lograba escuchar lo que articulaban. ¿Acaso era la única extranjera en el lugar? Se acercó un poco más a la peligrosa multitud, y algunos de los que allí participaban no paraban de gesticular con las manos en forma agresiva. Sin proponérselo, y muy a su pesar, comenzó a abrise paso entre la gente, haciendo que algunos cayeran al suelo, y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un objeto que alguien le había lanzado, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que arrastrarse por el suelo, pasando por debajo de los furiosos transeúntes. _"Mi Scuci"… _Disculpe, repetía a medida que avanzaba,hasta que unos brazos la levantaron del suelo, y un hombre con uniforme del ejército, al parecer italiano, se dirigió a ella. _"Non parlo italiano"_, se disculpó ella. No hablo italiano_._

El soldado sonrió diciendo: _"Parla inglese?",_ ¿Hablas inglés?,Y al verla asentir con la cabeza, preguntó: "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

En silencio, Candy dio gracias a Dios por el milagro de haberse topado con alguien que supiera hablar inglés. "Sí, por favor", contestó. "¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?"

El hombre rió ante la curiosidad de la jovencita. "No creo que te interese mucho", señaló, "es sólo que hoy saldrán unos botes a Sicilia pues se ha corrido el rumor de que los alemanes llegan entre hoy y mañana al país-"

"¿Sicilia?", preguntó ella. "¿Ha dicho Sicilia?"

"Así es", contestó el otro, "sólo saldrán dos botes de pesca en media hora, y las personas a cargo del bote escogerán a aquéllos que habrán de montar la embarcación, pues el espacio es limitado."

"¿Cuánto cuesta el viaje?", preguntó Candy.

"No se cobrará nada; pero como ves, son muchos los interesados en salir, y pocos los elegidos; y si a eso agregamos que acaba de llegar un buque repleto de militares aliados, en cuanto estos últimos se enteren del tratado con los alemanes buscarán dónde refugiarse, siendo Sicilia una de sus primeras opciones, lo que reduce aún más las posibilidades de que otros puedan abandonar el puerto de Villa San Giovanni."

"¿Qué será de esos pasajeros que han llegado en cuanto los alemanes den por iniciado su parte del tratado?", preguntó Candy con voz casi inaudible.

"No lo sé", respondió el italiano. "Supongo que en cualquier momento el barco será desviado a otro puerto; es lo menos que debe hacer el capitán para evitar una tragedia."

"Sería terrible que eso sucediera", dijo ella ante la amenaza de una peligrosa tregua. "Gracias por la información, señor."

"_Prego"._ De nada.

Candy se dio la vuelta, mirando en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba. Su ropa, la vieja valija, y el resto de sus pertenencias permanecían en su habitación, y lo único que llevaba consigo era un bolso con unos cuantos billetes italianos con los que había contado para pasar una noche más en el hotel. 'Al menos no tengo deuda alguna pendiente en ese lugar', pensó con alivio, recordando que siempre pagaba la reservación por adelantado. '¿Serías capaz de lanzarte así, sin nada más que la ropa que llevas puesta y un bolso con el poco dinero que te queda?' Volvió a observar a los hombres y mujeres que, desesperados, se empujaban los unos a los otros en carrera hacia el muelle… y entonces corrió con la agilidad de antaño, su mente regresando a las ligeras tardes en la colina de Pony, cuando ella y Annie jugueteaban por el césped, o cuando perseguía al escurridizo de Jimmy. Corrió tal y como lo había hecho en Sunville, cuando había estado a punto de rendirse justo después de haber escuchado que Eliza y Neil la habían convertido en su mucama, para luego caer de bruces frente al portal de rosas de Anthony Brower. Corrió con la misma velocidad de aquella noche en que había buscado a un solitario Albert que había abandonado el hospital Santa Juana, con el alivio de haberlo encontrado bajo la luz de la luna, y en plena naturaleza. Y finalmente, corrió con el mismo desamparo que lo había hecho en el neblado puerto de Southampton, la noche en que había observado con impotencia cómo el barco donde viajaba Terry se alejaba de Inglaterra, y como lo hiciera más tarde cuando trató de alcanzarlo en aquella estación de tren en Chicago. Sin encomendarse a nada ni a nadie, simplemente corrió, y todo el que la veía pasar se cuestionaba cuántas tazas de café se había tomado la jovencita para correr con tanta energía a esa hora de la madrugada.

Casi cayó al tropezar con una piedra, y aminoró el ritmo para no caer, bajando las empinadas calles con sumo cuidado. Al final, y ya cuando parecía que el poblado no tenía fin, las luces del muelle aparecieron frente a sus ojos, y en el medio del puerto, un gran buque flotaba inmóvil, sin señal alguna de desembarco de pasajeros. "Debe ser muy duro para ellos volver a partir", dijo en un susurro. Inició su carrera una vez más, esta vez rumbo a la gran muchedumbre apostada frente a uno de los botes de pesca que estaba por salir. _"Che lavoro fa?",_ preguntaba el dueño de la barcaza a cada uno de los que allí esperaban. _"Che lavoro fa?"_

La frase no le resultaba del todo desconocida, pues estaba casi segura de haberla escuchado antes. Trató de hacer memoria, buscando el significado de esas palabras, hasta que recordó con claridad una breve conversación que había sostenido con Roberta la mañana que esta última había partido a Roma. Mientras se vestía, Roberta le había enseñado a Candy varias oraciones en su lengua vernácula, "para que puedas defenderte ante cualquier problema que se presente", según había dicho, y en sólo unos minutos su 'alumna' había asimilado varios términos. _Che lavoro fa… Che lavoro fa…_ ¿A qué te dedicas?

El corazón de Candy, que para entonces ya latía con mayor rapidez de lo acostumbrado, se aceleró aún más ante la posibilidad de una respuesta de la cual dependería su cupo en el pequeño viaje. Con todas sus fuerzas, y empujando a los demás en forma involuntaria, corrió una última vez, hasta quedar frente a frente con el pescador encargado del bote y exclamó: _"Io sono infermiera… io sono infermiera!" _ ¡Yo soy enfermera!

El capitán la observó, debatiéndose entre creer o no las palabras de la chica de sucia vestimenta que le hablaba con fuerte acento norteamericano. ¿Sería verdad que era enfermera? Lo cierto era que en Sicilia había una región donde el cura del pueblo, el padre Enrico, había establecido en secreto un improvisado hospital dentro de la casa parroquial para atender a algunos enfermos y heridos, que lo mismo eran italianos que personas pertenecientes a países enemigos, y que habían viajado a la isla como polizontes. Otros, incluso, simplemente se habían arrojado a las aguas de Villa San Giovanni, nadando por varias horas hasta llegar a la orilla de Messina, para luego ser trasladados a la clínica secreta del padre Enrico en Taormina, una clínica que sólo contaba con un médico y una enfermera… sólo dos personas para más de setenta pacientes, y si el padre Enrico refería a los enfermos al hospital del pueblo, de seguro serían deportados, y la mayoría de ellos no estaban recuperados del todo.

Candy percibió las interrogantes en el pescador a cargo del barco; y para confirmar su vocación, desprendió un pedazo de tela de su vestido, y con el mismo comenzó a aplicar un vendaje en una de sus rodillas, la cual estaba sangrando levemente a consecuencia de haberse raspado la misma mientras se arrastraba por debajo de los iracundos ciudadanos. La destreza con que la chica manejaba la herida despejó todas las dudas del capitán, para quien la enfermera habría de ser un recurso muy valioso en la casa del padre Enrico; pero para ello, no desembarcaría en la cercana Messina, sino en la bahía de Naxos en Taormina… y el resto de los pasajeros, que no serían muchos, pues ya había aceptado a siete, habría de acatarse a su decisión, aunque la misma no les fuera de su agrado. Sin ánimo de discutir con la multitud restante, empujó a Candy al interior del barco, y procedió a soltar anclas, no sin antes señalar con la mano al dueño del bote contiguo, quien se encontraba a unos pies de distancia, y gritó: "¡Taormina!"

El otro pescador, quien aún no había comenzado a llenar su propio bote, escuchó un llamado a lo lejos; y al avistar a su viejo amigo y compañero de pesca gritando el nombre de la ciudad a la que iba, decidió, al igual que su camarada, cambiar el destino del viaje, ante el temor de que el otro hubiera descubierto que Messina ya no fuera un lugar seguro para desembarcar. Asintió con la cabeza, dando inicio al escogido de pasajeros.

/

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina que había servido como el refugio secreto de él y Flammy, impaciente porque su amiga entrara en cualquier momento para avisarle que todo estaba listo para salir del barco, pero sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla. Después de todo, había estado viajando como polizonte, por lo que no podía simplemente bajar del navío y decir, "Hola a todos, me equivoqué de barco…" Además, no sería justo poner en evidencia a Flammy, quien a pesar de su sobrio carácter, estaba poniendo en juego su trabajo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo del salón cuando ella abrió la puerta de golpe. "Malas noticias, Terry", dijo, dejando caer un pesado bulto sobre la mesa. "El capitán ha decidido partir hacia las islas griegas."

"¿Y eso por qué?", preguntó él, airado. "No tiene que ir tan lejos para conocer otras mujeres…"

"No es momento de hacer bromas, aunque creo saber por qué las haces", dijo Flammy, sintiendo lástima por el actor. "Se cree que los alemanes arribarán en el transcurso del día, y aunque no habrán precisamente de ocupar las tierras italianas, un extraño acuerdo los permite tomar posesión de sus propiedades en este país mientras mantienen una especie de 'guardia amistosa'… e incluso tienen el respaldo del gobierno italiano para apresar, e incluso matar, a cualquiera que ellos consideren sus enemigos. "

"¡Pero los italianos _son_ sus enemigos!", refutó Terry.

"Me supongo que en medio de esta tregua, sólo tomarían represalias contra el resto de los países aliados, como por ejemplo, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos; y es por tal razón que debemos partir… por la seguridad de todos aquí."

"¿Aún si no fueran soldados?"

"Es todo lo que sé", Flammy alzó la voz con fastidio, "así que no me preguntes más."

Terry lanzó un puño contra la mesa. "¡Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi existencia!"

"Debe ser una estrategia de los italianos para ganar tiempo y bajar la guardia del ejército austriaco que se aproxima", opinó Flammy con voz más calmada; entonces se inclinó sobre la mesa, de tal modo en que ella y Terry quedaran mirándose frente a frente. "De cualquier manera, te ayudaré a salir de aquí."

El la miró estupefacto. "¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que al bajar del barco lograré encontrar a Candy?"

"Me pides muchas respuestas…" Ella abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza por la cubierta. "¿Qué estás esperando? Es ahora o nunca, Terry."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, él salió a la cubierta. "A estas alturas, me importa un bledo si me descubren", indicó, cuando sintió que Flammy colocaba el bulto sobre su espalda. "¿Qué haces?", cuestionó.

Flammy señaló hacia uno de los costados del barco. "¿Ves aquel barco de pesca que acaba de salir?" Aguardó a que Terry divisara la embarcación en medio de la espesa niebla. "Es, y será, según se rumora, el último medio de transporte en partir a Sicilia por buen tiempo. El primer bote salió hace unos instantes."

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que Candy no continúa en Villa San Giovanni?"

"Es tan testaruda como tú", sonrió la enfermera, "y no dudo que se haya metido en ese primer barco a como diera lugar."

"Pero hay algo más, señorita sabelotodo", ripostó él. "¿Cómo se supone que suba a ese barco si ya está en marcha?"

Ella no contestó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, alisó la chaqueta que formaba parte de un elegante conjunto que había robado a uno de los tripulantes de más rango en el barco, y que había suministrado a Terry, como un último regalo antes de despedirse; y cuando él advirtió la melancolía tras los gruesos anteojos, reconoció una señal de alarma en su interior. La misma mirada perdida, el mismo semblante apagado, el mismo cambio de ánimo que había visto en… _¡Susana!_ Despacio, Terry retrocedió unos pasos, lo suficiente para observar con detenimiento a la antipática enfermera que se había ganado todo su respeto. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta situación, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Pobre Flammy, y pobre Susana… pero al menos no permitiría que Flammy arriesgara su vida por él; ya tenía demasiadas culpas sobre su hombro como para soportar otra carga más. "Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden suceder", dijo con deliberada calma.

Flammy ajustó sus gruesos anteojos para no dejar entrever su tristeza. "Por supuesto que puede suceder. Con sólo nadar en dirección al barco, y hacer entrega del bulto que llevas contigo, puedes dar por hecho que llegarás a Sicilia…" Y antes que él abriera la boca para mostrarse en desacuerdo, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo lanzó por la borda.

El no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; sólo sintió el frío de la madrugada penetrar en sus huesos al caer al agua. Al subir a la superficie, alzó la vista al barco, hasta que pudo ver a Flammy sonriendo desde la cubierta. "Gracias, Flammy", murmuró, haciendo que ella leyera sus labios; y al verlo nadar en dirección al barco, se volteó de espaldas al mar, y por segunda vez en varios días, se dejó vencer por las emociones, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, pues ninguno de los sinsabores en la vida de Flammy tenía comparación con el pesar que le ocasionaba decir adiós a Terry… ni siquiera los malos tratos de sus padres, o la lejanía de sus hermanos menores, como tampoco los traumas que dejaba la guerra: enamorarse había sido la más dolorosa de todas sus penurias. "Te amo, Terry", su llanto quedo se convertía ahora en fuertes sollozos, "¡te amo tanto que me duele!" Enjugando sus lágrimas, volvió a asomarse por la cubierta, y para su alivio, él ya estaba por alcanzar el barco, a pesar de la dura carga que había colocado sobre la espalda de éste, y fue así como se le ocurrió la más descabellada idea…

/

Terry no tenía idea de cómo abordar al conductor del barco, a quien logró divisar desde el agua, pues el hombre se encontraba de pie en la embarcación. Agitó los brazos en el aire, esperando que de un momento a otro el pescador advirtiera su presencia, y continuó haciéndolo por unos minutos, hasta que, cuando ya se daba por vencido, sintió el oleaje del mar agitarse en dirección a él, y al levantar la vista, la barca disminuía la velocidad, ante el asombro de sus ocupantes, quienes gesticulaban con las manos al capitán para que recogiera al naúfrago de elegante etiqueta, pero el sujeto, decidido en arribar a la costa de Taormina a la mayor brevedad, sólo lo miró de reojo, y giró el timón para dar una vuelta en dirección contraria. Entonces él se despojó del bulto que le había provisto Flammy, y con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, lanzó un poderoso silbido, y cuando uno de los pasajeros lo escuchó, Terry, aún fatigado por las brazadas, alzó el bulto de forma que todos pudieran ver, y rasgó uno de los lados extrayendo un… "_¿pescado?"_, preguntó horrorizado.

Aún si hubiera estado tomándose un café en las apacibles playas sicilianas, el capitán habría reconocido la merluza sin pestañear. ¿De dónde habría obtenido ese tipo tanto pescado? A juzgar por el atuendo de fiesta que llevaba, no era alguien que se dedicaba a la pesca, por lo que sólo pudo haberse robado el preciado alimento del enorme buque que acababa de arribar, el mismo que probablemente volvería a partir… ¡y por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de obtener todo ese pescado! Lo compartiría con su amigo, y entre ambos lo venderían a precios razonables, pues la distribución de carnes y aves era escasa en esos días debido a los problemas con la transportación marítima, por lo que los hambrientos ciudadanos recurrían al pescado para mitigar el hambre. ..

Terry continuó remeneando varios peces como si fueran las joyas más preciadas sobre la tierra; y cuando miró hacia el buque militar en busca de Flammy, ésta había desaparecido. "Vaya que eres inteligente, Flammy", dijo con gratitud, cuestionándose cómo había hecho su amiga para robar tanto pescado a escondidas de los cocineros del barco. "¡A mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido!" De repente, tuvo que nadar hacia un lado, pues la barcaza que estaba a punto de abandonarlo se acercaba ahora a toda velocidad. "Menos mal", dijo a los peces, "ya me estaba muriendo de frío…" El capitán detuvo el barco justo frente a él, ante los vítores y aplausos de los otros pasajeros, felices de que el conductor hubiera entrado en razón, aunque sólo fuera pensando en el negocio. Antes de subir, Terry le entregó el pescado fresco, y el capitán corrió a guardarlos en un lugar donde el subsiguiente calor del día no les hiciera daño. "Eso es, amiguitos", sonrió Terry tiritando de frío, "vayan con papá."

/

El barco militar se alejó del puerto de Villa San Giovanni con rumbo a las islas griegas; y en cuanto desapareció de la vista de todos, Flammy dejó de flotar sobre la superficie, y comenzó a nadar hacia el muelle. Después de todo, el destino original había sido Italia, y era allí donde habría de ofrecer sus servicios. Nunca antes había realizado un acto tan impulsivo, pero no estaría tranquila hasta el día en que Terry y Candy estuvieran de regreso. "Ella es muy renuente a actuar según dicta su corazón… igual que yo", sonrió, ante la ironía de compartir algo en común con quien fuera su compañera de estudios, "y debo velar porque esta vez ella y Terry sean felices para siempre." Sintió un nudo atravesando su garganta al pensar en él, pero su congoja no la detuvo en su nuevo camino, y luego de unas cuantas brazadas, había llegado al muelle. No sería sino hasta dentro de unas semanas, quizá meses, antes que se reanudaran las operaciones de transporte en forma continua, y Flammy no tenía intenciones de viajar a Roma si eso sucediera. "Hacer lo apropiado no siempre es lo mejor", se dijo con la respiración entrecortada, "¡lo descubrí demasiado tarde!" Y luego de unos minutos, la enfermera de uniforme empapado inició el largo trayecto hacia el hotel más cercano.

/

'¿Adónde nos dirigimos?', preguntó Candy en silencio mientras se apoyaba en una baranda, a medida que el barco donde viajaba dejaba atrás la bahía de Messina, y al voltearse a ver el resto de los ocupantes, éstos mostraban el mismo desconcierto. 'Si el barco se desvía a otro rumbo, a Albert le resultará más difícil encontrarme…' Observó en la distancia el gigantesco barco de guerra que estaba estacionado en el puerto, que ahora tomaba otra ruta en dirección al Mediterráneo, y rió al recordar el sinnúmero de veces que había soñado con conocer otros países en este lado del mundo, y lamentó las circunstancias bajo las cuales ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Al otro lado, Villa San Giovanni se había desvanecido del horizonte mañanero, y no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que le pareció ver un objeto minúsculo a lejos. _"La barca!"_, anunció con júbilo el capitán. ¡El barco! Candy comprendió el término, y a medida que se iba despejando la espesa niebla de la madrugada, divisó lo que aparentaba ser otra embarcación pesquera, con decenas de personas adentro, y se alegró de saber que más civiles habían logrado salir del puerto con éxito.

Poco después, arribaron a la bahía de Naxos en Taormina, que estaba desierta, lo cual era comprensible debido a que eran apenas las seis de la mañana, aunque Candy figuró que en cualquier momento el muelle se llenaría de gente ansiosa por salir de la isla. El pescador ayudó a ella y a los otros pasajeros a desembarcar cuando de repente el hombre lanzó un grito de espanto. "¿Qué ocurre?', preguntó Candy sin pensar que lo estaba haciendo en inglés. El capitán sólo señaló al otro lado del puerto, y cuando ella se dispuso a mirar, dejó caer su bolso al suelo. Tomando una ruta en dirección opuesta a la de otros buques anteriores los pasados meses, un sólido y tenebroso barco guerrero, con la palabra "Deutschland" grabada en el oscuro metal, traspasaba las aguas camino al puerto. "Deutschland", repitió Candy, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado el término tan familiar. Su mente divagó a través de los días recientes que había pernoctado en La Conca, así como por los paseos que había dado por el pueblo, hojeando los periódicos italianos, cuyas fotos publicadas reflejaban el horror de la batalla, y en una de esas fotos un soldado mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo mientras ondeaba la bandera de su país, Deutschland…

_Alemania._

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo ella al borde del llanto. Iba a recoger el bolso que había dejado caer cuando escuchó al capitán referirse a sus pasajeros en su idioma natal, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos salieron corriendo despavoridos, incluyendo al pescador. "¡Espere!", lo llamó ella sin percatarse que, una vez más, estaba hablando en inglés. Pero el hombre sólo se limitó a gritar, "Enrico!", y emprendió su carrera por una de las calles. "¿Enrico?", preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño. "Tal vez es el nombre de algún hotel, y debo buscar uno de inmediato antes que sean los alemanes quienes me hospeden, pero en una cárcel o campo de concentración." Emprendió la marcha por el solitario muelle, no sin antes haber dado un último vistazo al mar, y se encontró con una de las visiones más maravillosas y fascinantes que había presenciado en su vida. Las aguas danzantes y cristalinas daban la bienvenida a todo aquél que quisiera ser bendecido por las arenas sicilianas. De súbito, la segunda barca de pesca apareció de entre las olas. "Deben apresurarse antes que los alemanes atrapen a los pasajeros extranjeros, si hay alguno", murmuró con voz queda.

Al igual que en Villa San Giovanni, las calles de Taormina eran angostas y elevadas, pero en esta ocasión, la ciudad estaba enclavada en una montaña más alta, y Candy hizo un alto para apreciar las hermosas viviendas, algunas de estilo colonial, otras con marcado concepto mediterráneo; y en uno de los puntos más altos y panorámicos del lugar, una estructura de dos pisos similar a una villa se destacaba imponente en el litoral, y más allá un islote completaba el histórico marco… pero al pasar los edificios, un enorme volcán a lo lejos la dejó sin palabras, y aunque durmiente, terminaba de dar el toque perfecto al espectacular paisaje de Taormina. A pesar de la urgencia en alcanzar posada, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el paradisíaco lugar. "Apenas he llegado, y ya me gustas mucho, Taormina", dijo en voz baja, hasta que encontró un humilde hostal a la vuelta de la esquina, y no bien abrió la entrada cuando el empleado de la recepción la tomó del brazo, arrojándola de vuelta a la calle. "¡No se permiten extranjeros!", exclamó el hombre en inglés. "Si la acogemos, los alemanes nos matarán a todos", añadió, antes de regresar a la hospedería.

Candy reanudó su caminata, pues todo parecía indicar que la mayoría de los sicilianos había alcanzado a ver el barco alemán a punto de desembarcar, corriendo como pólvora la noticia, y clausurando, casi en su totalidad, las tiendas y otros establecimientos. En el camino encontró otros dos hoteles, cuyos dueños habían cerrado abruptamente las puertas para evitar que cualquier recién llegado irrumpiera en las facilidades, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas y la de otros huéspedes, y luego encontró un dormitorio disponible para renta en la planta baja de un edificio, pero en cuanto los dueños vieron las mugrientas ropas de la extranjera, la echaron a escobazos de la sala. En un cuarto hostal, Villa Ducale, no había cupo para albergarla, pero el recepcionista a cargo, Claudio, quien también hablaba inglés, accedió a que pasara la noche en la habitación de una camarera que trabajaba en el restaurante del lugar, y cuando Candy buscó su bolso para pagar la estadía, descubrió que no andaba con el mismo. "¡Debo haberlo dejado tirado sobre el suelo mientras me bajaba en el muelle!", exclamó consternada, y pidió al recepcionista que le diera unas horas para regresar al muelle y recuperar la cartera, pero el joven, muy a su pesar, le indicó que no sería posible. "No es recomendable que regrese al muelle estando los alemanes a un paso de entrar a la ciudad, señorita", dijo él con tristeza. "¿Está segura de no haberlo dejado en alguna otra parte?"

"Sé muy bien que está en el muelle", respondió ella, dejando escapar su llanto. Entonces Claudio tomó la mano de la chica para reconfortarla. "Lamento no poder ayudarla, pues tengo que seguir las instrucciones de mi jefe; pero si yo fuera usted…", se acercó de forma que nadie lo pudiera oír, "intentaría llegar a Villa Schuler."

"¿Qué es Villa Schuler?"

"Es una vieja casona ubicada en lo alto de una montaña, con amplia vista al mar y cercano a otras bellezas de la región; y es muy probable que encuentre cupo allí pues sólo se permiten huéspedes selectos y adinerados. ¡No cualquiera se queda a dormir en Villa Schuler!"

"¿Y qué lo hace tan especial?"

"En cuanto lo vea tendrá la respuesta, señorita."

"¿Pero cómo voy a instalarme en Villa Schuler si no tengo nada de dinero?"

El hombre se compadeció por completo de la muchacha con colas de caballo revueltas y vestido arrugado y ajado. "Conozco a la recepcionista, pues de niños estudiamos en el mismo colegio. Su nombre es Sofia, y es joven como usted y como yo… estoy seguro que Sofia inventará un modo en el que usted pueda dormir esta noche bajo un techo seguro. Además, habla varios idiomas, entre ellos el inglés."

En medio de su desesperación, Candy ofreció una sonrisa al gentil empleado. "Voy a seguir su consejo… vale la pena intentarlo."

"Bien que sí." Tomando una pluma y un papel preguntó: "Usted sabe que se encuentra en Porta Catania, ¿verdad?" Al ver que ella no entendía agregó: "Así se llama la parte más antigua de Taormina, y es reconocida por sus edificaciones construidas en tiempos medievales, y Villa Ducale, al igual que Villa Schuler, es uno de los hoteles de mayor prestigio en esta ciudad. Para llegar a Villa Schuler, sólo tiene que bajar una pendiente hasta llegar a la Via Roma, que es una carretera panorámica, y seguir caminando hasta encontrar el hotel a su izquierda. Aquí le estoy escribiendo la dirección en caso de que lo olvide."

"En verdad le estoy muy agradecida", dijo Candy enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza", señaló Claudio. "Ahora apúrese antes que vengan los alemanes."

"¡Como ordene!", exclamó Candy haciendo un saludo militar, atravesando la puerta de Villa Ducale, y ordenó a sus extenuadas piernas a moverse e iniciar una nueva caminata, esta vez rumbo a Villa Schuler, cuando recordó un detalle. "A propósito, ¿podría decirme si hay algún hotel en Porta Catania de nombre Enrico?"

Claudio quedó pensativo por un instante, hasta que movió la cabeza. "Conozco mucho de esta ciudad, y no recuerdo haber visto, o escuchado hablar, sobre una pensión con ese nombre… el único que se llama así es el cura del pueblo."

"¿De verdad?" Candy se frotó los ojos para recuperar la concentración; de seguro se había equivocado al escuchar por última vez al capitán del barco. 'Deben ser figuraciones mías', concluyó.

El joven sonrió al verla salir, y continuó con sus deberes del día. De pronto, dejó caer su pluma al suelo, y se propinó un golpe en la frente. "¡Qué estúpido fui!", gritó. "¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?" Salió corriendo por la puerta, tratando en vano de encontrar a la simpática norteamericana que sólo buscaba un lugar donde pudiera sobrevivir a la presencia del enemigo. "¡Señorita!", gritó al cielo con la impotencia de quien se siente culpable de una posible desgracia. _"¡Los propietarios de Villa Schuler son alemanes!"_

Lejos de él, Candy estrechó sus hombros para aliviar la tensión acumulada a lo largo del mes. Debido al cansancio, la ruta le resultaba más larga y agotadora, y la pendiente que ahora descendía para llegar a la Via Roma parecía no tener final, hasta que el mar apareció ante sus ojos, en lo que parecía una fresca pintura. Desde lo alto, ella divisó a lo lejos parte del islote que había visto al desembarcar en el muelle, así como la bahía de Naxos en todo su esplendor, incluyendo las embarcaciones que habían arribado. El segundo barco pesquero que había zarpado de Villa San Giovanni estaba vacío, mientras que el buque alemán no daba indicios de movimiento. "Los alemanes ya bajaron del barco", se dijo. Prosiguió su marcha, y al terminar la pendiente, casi fue atropellada por un vehículo que iba a toda velocidad por la estrecha carretera. "¡Via Roma!", exclamó, y enseguida viró a la izquierda, apresurando el ritmo de la caminata ante la certeza de que estaba por llegar a su destino, pero la Via Roma era más extensa de lo que imaginaba, bordeando las murallas que rodeaban a Porta Catania. Candy se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire, pues entre el insomnio de la noche anterior, su salida de Villa San Giovanni, y ahora la búsqueda de un albergue en Taormina, no le quedaban fuerzas para respirar. Se secó el sudor de la frente, y de repente ahí estaba, justo frente a ella, la elegante casona en tonos morados y blancos que había admirado a su llegada al muelle, en cuyo portal de entrada estaba grabado el nombre _Villa Schuler_. A pesar de su fatiga, subió el camino hasta pasar el portal, y lo que presenció la dejó sin aliento. "Esto es hermoso", murmuró. Rodeada de exuberantes jardines, la villa consistía de dos pisos de habitaciones, todas con pequeños balcones con vista al mar o a la exótica vegetación, y a lo largo de la estancia, varias veredas se entrelazaban conduciendo a diversos rincones de la hospedería, en los cuales nunca faltaba un luminoso farol, ni un banco donde sentarse y perspirar el olor a salitre del mar siciliano. Sobre el último nivel de la estructura, la terraza cubierta de palmas era el lugar ideal para contemplar la costa de Naxos, y a no ser porque la idea le resultaba absurda, Candy juraría haber visto aflorar otro jardín en la azotea. "Me siento como en casa", suspiró, y sin más preámbulo entró a la recepción.

En el vestíbulo, un largo mostrador resplandecía de brillo bajo las tenues luces de los candelabros, armonizando con el mobiliario antiguo que acentuaba el aire clásico de la propiedad, denotando exquisitez y distinción. Evitando distraerse por más tiempo, se acercó al mostrador principal, y de espaldas a ella, una chica no muy mayor que ella escribía con premura sobre un papel. "Disculpe", interrumpió Candy. "¿Es usted Sofia?"

La delgada joven se volteó, revelando una espesa melena de un furioso color rojo, el cual complementaba su pálido rostro de ojos verdes y acentuados rasgos mediterráneos. "Sí, soy Sofia", dijo en perfecto inglés.

"He venido por recomendación de Claudio, un amigo suyo que trabaja en Villa Ducale", anunció Candy, "y me dijo que usted podría ayudarme a alojarme aquí."

Sofia miró a todos lados, en evidente espera de la aparición de alguien más, hasta que confesó, en voz más baja de lo normal: "No sabe cómo me gustaría hospedarla, señorita… pero justo ahora iba a colocar un letrero anunciando la clausura temporera del hotel."

"Por favor, Sofia", imploró Candy.

"Veo que Claudio olvidó mencionar que Villa Schuler es una propiedad alemana, y los dueños, que no apoyan la causa de sus compatriotas en la guerra, se encuentran fuera de Italia hasta tanto se normalice la situación, dejándome a cargo del hotel mientras es ocupado por los alemanes, y vigilando que no hagan daño alguno a la villa."

"¿Hay algún otro huésped aquí?", preguntó Candy ante el nuevo problema al que se enfrentaba.

"A excepción de los empleados de limpieza, y algunos mozos del restaurante que aquí operamos, tuve que decir a todos que se fueran, además de cancelar las reservaciones futuras gracias al dueño de la oficina del telégrafo, quien me hizo un último favor de enviar cada uno de los telegramas antes de cerrar dicha oficina hasta nuevo aviso… aunque no logré contactar al señor Oppenheimer, el único huésped habitual que no está al tanto de lo que ocurre", aclaró Sofia. "Incluso la señora Schuler había ordenado que me fuera, pero me negué a hacerlo, pues no había nadie que pudiera proteger la villa de la intervención de los invasores."

"¿Qué ganas con quedarte aquí?", insistió Candy, olvidando el motivo por el cual había llegado al acogedor lugar.

Sofia suspiró, cansada de repetir sus razones para no marcharse. "La señora Schuler no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero si los alemanes no encuentran una sola alma aquí, de seguro subastarán la villa al mejor postor, y peor aún… si ganan la guerra, la familia Schuler no podrá regresar, y yo me quedaría en la calle, así que no me queda otro remedio que ser amable con el enemigo y ofrecerles posada como si se tratara de cualquier otro huésped. Después de todo, el tratado les permite hacer lo que les plazca con las posesiones alemanas."

"Eres muy valiente, Sofia", dijo Candy con profunda admiración por la chica que acababa de conocer. "¿Pero cómo es que Villa Schuler pertenece a unos alemanes siendo una antigua estructura italiana?"

"El señor Schuler, que en paz descanse, inmigró con su esposa Anna a Italia en 1896, y se enamoró a primera vista del país, por lo que decidió invertir sus cuantiosas sumas de dinero en la adquisición de propiedades que a la larga le generaran alguna ganancia, recorriendo cada ciudad, cada provincia en busca de su tesoro más anhelado, hasta que el destino lo trajo a Taormina, y el lugar le fascinó en cuanto puso sus pies en Porta Catania. Eventualmente inició la búsqueda de lo que habría de ser para él su residencia permanente y una casa de huéspedes a la vez, y aunque tenía varias alternativas, ninguna lo convencía lo suficiente para completar su mudanza, hasta que un amigo italiano le presentó a Villa Schuler, y sin discusión alguna él y la señora Anna se establecieron aquí, aunque no sería sino hasta años más tarde que la señora Schuler, luego de fallecer su marido, abriera, junto a su hijo Eugen II,las puertas de su hogar a otros viajeros." Observó a Candy con profundo pesar. "¿Ahora entiende por qué es tan importante para mí conservar esta villa?"

"Qué historia tan maravillosa, Sofia", susurró Candy, conmovida por el compromiso moral que tenía la recepcionista con la familia Schuler. "No debe ser fácil para ti ver cómo-"

Un fuerte ruido la hizo volver a la realidad. "No hable", ordenó Sofia entre dientes, "y escóndase bajo el mostrador."

"¿Pero qué pasará contigo?", preguntó Candy, y Sofia estaba por lanzarla de bruces contra el suelo cuando un contingente de soldados, en su mayoría altos, pálidos y de cabellos claros, irrumpió en el vestíbulo, y Candy quedó inmóvil y sin habla, contrario a Sofia, quien mostrando una amplia sonrisa, salió al encuentro de los intimidantes hombres, que debían sumar unos doce. _"Guten Tag"_, los saludó Sofia en alemán. Buenos días.

Pero el oficial a cargo de los embravecidos visitantes, el general Manfred Von Haller, empujó a la empleada hacia un lado, y avanzó hacia Candy, quien no lograba mascullar palabra alguna, y al sentir la fría mirada del soldado, bajó la cabeza para que él no viera el terror en sus ojos. Miró de reojo a Sofia, quien observaba impotente cómo Von Haller sacaba una pistola, y tragó saliva. 'Esto es el fin', pensó Candy, aguardando por el detonante disparo que la llevaría fuera de este mundo. 'Oh, Terry, tan sólo hubiera querido despedirme', sintió las lágrimas agolparse en las pestañas, 'si tan sólo pudiera decirte adiós…'

El sonido lejano de una melodía amenazaba con romper el absoluto silencio que reinaba en el vestíbulo, y Candy sonrió con tristeza al escuchar que los acordes provenían de una armónica. 'Suena familiar, pero debe ser mi imaginación', se dijo. 'Esta es la forma en que el Padre Celestial me despide de la vida en la tierra… a través de la melodía de Terry.' De súbito, los alemanes llenaron de interrogantes a Sofia mientras Von Haller apuntaba con el dedo hacia el exterior, específicamente al lugar de donde provenía el irreal sonido de la armónica, hasta que oyó unos pasos, y las notas de la melodía se dejaron sentir con más claridad… _y todos la habían escuchado. _'Imposible', estuvo a punto de decir Candy en su lengua, 'Terry no es el único hombre en este mundo que toca la armónica, y tampoco es el primero en entonar ese tema…' Pero las melancólicas notas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y en sus oídos resonaban los fuertes latidos de su corazón. _Esas notas…_ el llanto amargo de un joven solitario que había encontrado en ella un oasis en su desierto… ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado esa melodía, fuera del cuarto de castigo en el San Pablo, o bajo las talentosas manos de Cookie, el pequeño marinero? La puerta del vestíbulo comenzó a abrirse, y al ver que los soldados redirigían sus armas hacia la misma, sus temores se acrecentaron, y por vez primera deseó no ver a Terry nunca más: prefería tenerlo lejos de su vida a verlo perecer a manos de los alemanes. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Lo más probable era que Terry estuviera atrapado en Londres, y no tenía modo de saber si había sobrevivido a los ataques.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Candy descubrió que estaba soñando, o de lo contrario, él no estaría allí; pero al ver que los alemanes apretaban el gatillo, ante la atónita mirada de Sofia, ella confirmó el mayor de sus temores: ahora no sería la única por quien habría de preocuparse. Sin haber dejado de observarla desde su llegada, y llevando en sus manos la armónica que ella le había obsequiado, el hombre que se había convertido en el mayor sueño, como también en la peor pesadilla, de Candy White Andley, estaba allí, en Villa Schuler, a pocos metros de distancia, y a punto de ser asesinado por los alemanes. Era su camino, su verdad… su Terry.


	16. Capítulo 15: El Sr y la Sra Oppenheimer

CAPITULO 15: El señor y la señora Oppenheimer

Haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales, Terry permaneció ecuánime, y tenía que ganar tiempo si no quería que él o Candy fueran tiroteados en plena recepción del hotel. Candy… en cuanto había bajado del barco pesquero, se paralizó al ver el gran barco alemán situarse casi detrás de ellos, por lo que bajó a toda prisa, iniciando una frenética carrera en busca de Tarzán pecosa antes que los alemanes la atraparan. A medida que recorría la ciudad, encontraba que casi todas las tiendas, restaurantes, y otras facilidades estaban cerrando las puertas al público, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla en alguna casa de huéspedes, aunque no pudo siquiera entrar a prácticamente ninguno de los hoteles, excepto una vieja casona de nombre Villa Ducale, donde el recepcionista suspiró de alivio al saber que la chica que andaba sola y sin dinero, y con quien había hablado minutos atrás, ahora contaba con alguien para protegerla, y acto seguido le indicó el camino para llegar a Villa Schuler, no sin antes haberle advertido que los dueños de la estancia eran alemanes y que en cualquier momento el enemigo habría de tomar posesión del lugar, lo que había llevado a Terry al borde de un infarto, pues ahora resultaba que Candy no sólo estaba en tierra extraña sin un solo centavo, sino que además estaba a punto de ser apresada por los soldados recién llegados. El, por su parte, contaba con suficientes libras para pasar el resto del mes entrante en aquellas tierras, pero no tenía idea de cómo o dónde intercambiarlo por monedas italianas, pues en cuanto lo hiciera sería descubierto y arrestado. Al menos le tranquilizaba saber que en Italia nadie lo había reconocido, pues de haber sido así, habría sido chantajeado para ofrecer dinero a cambio del viaje, o asediado por las mujeres.

Candy… luego de tantas ansias de volverla a ver, ahora que estaban frente a frente, la visión le parecía casi irreal, como un sueño inalcanzable. Era como ver dos mujeres en un solo cuerpo… por un lado, las maltrechas colas de caballo continuaban siendo el sello de distinción de la chica, y sus pecas seguían intactas ante el paso del tiempo, al igual que sus verdosas pupilas, tan llenas de brillo como él había recordado; pero ahora estos rasgos que la caracterizaban hacían un extraño, pero agradable juego con los cambios que habían ocurrido en su cuerpo… y es que a pesar de la gravedad del estado en la que se encontraban, él no pudo evitar admirar la nueva anchura de sus caderas bajo el sucio vestido, o la estrecha cintura antes desconocida para él. Al mirarla a los ojos, Terry sabía que Candy conservaba la misma esencia que la hacía diferente de las demás desde que era una niña… pero su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas, había adquirido formas y atributos de mujer. ¡Pero esas condenadas colas de caballo! Esperaba que al menos se las hubiera quitado; aún así, sintió una alegría inmensa al verla con vida después de tanta angustia, y una fuerte palpitación en su corazón lo hizo despertar a una realidad de la que él mismo había intentado renegar: que la amaba, que siempre la había amado desde que era un mocoso adolescente, y que dicho amor, contrario a lo que él y otras personas habían pensado, no había surgido a consecuencia de un capricho de niño malcriado, sino que era un amor verdadero… y ahora que ella a punto de ser disparada por el general, descubrió con gran emoción que la amaba como hombre, que siempre había sido de esa manera, y que su sentimientos nunca habrían de cambiar.

Resistiendo los deseos de correr a abrazarla, Terry puso en marcha su plan, pues todas las clases de alemán que había tomado para conocer a cabalidad a _Fausto_ no serían ahora en vano. _"Guten Morgen"_, sonrió a la aterradora tropa. Buenos días.

El general, al igual que sus soldados, quedó de una sola pieza, mirando al inesperado huésped de arriba a abajo, y el fino y arrugado vestido que llevaba no pasó inadvertido para el poderoso militar, ante lo cual Terry dio gracias a Flammy en silencio. Por suerte, y luego de haber nadado a través del muelle de San Giovanni, ya sus ropas se habían secado, y las arrugas, para propósitos de los invasores, sólo habían sido causadas por el largo viaje. _"Wie heiβen Sie?", _oyó preguntar al alemán con cautela. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

"_Herr Oppenheimer!"_, intervino Sofia. ¡Señor Oppenheimer! Se dirigió en alemán a los confundidos hombres. "Les ruego que me disculpen por no haber reconocido a nuestro más distinguido huésped, el señor Hans Oppenheimer…", acudió al interior de su mostrador, del cual extrajo un libro de reservaciones. "He tratado de comunicarme con usted por medio de telegramas, pero las oficinas del telégrafo ya no están en operaciones, y no sabe cuánto lo lamento, pero por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad, debo cancelar su reservación."

Terry enmudeció, pensando en alguna respuesta agradable al oído de los alemanes, hasta que declaró, en el idioma de los militares: "Mi señora y yo acabamos de llegar, y nos disponíamos a disfrutar de una segunda luna de miel." En eso, dio unos pasos hasta situarse al frente de Candy, y sin previo aviso, rodeó la diminuta cintura con su brazo. "Veo que tampoco ha reconocido a mi esposa, señorita."

Candy no entendía una sola palabra de la conversación, y aunque así hubiera sido, no habría hecho mucho caso a lo que se decía, pues aún se sentía como si estuviera flotando entre nubes. Terry estaba vivo… ¡estaba vivo!... pero ahora estaba próximo a morir en la desértica villa. ¿Qué hacía él en Taormina, cuando se suponía que estuviera en Londres, y cómo había llegado a Italia tan rápido? No sabía si reír de felicidad al verlo, o llorar ante el riesgo de que lo mataran, como tampoco era capaz de descifrar si continuaba siendo el muchacho insoportable de siempre, o si había cambiado por completo, al punto de haberla olvidado, aunque en esta ocasión la tenía rodeada por la cintura, pero eso no significaba nada… sólo un gesto amable de alguien que deseaba ayudar al prójimo evitando que se produjera una tragedia, y Candy sabía que la nobleza de Terry no tenía límites; pero mientras tanto, su mente se reducía al firme y cálido contacto de la mano de él en su espalda baja, sintiendo un hormigueo en su piel que la hizo temblar de emoción. En pasadas ocasiones, esas mismas manos la sujetaban para evitar una caída, o la atrapaban en las escaleras de un hospital, antes de la inevitable despedida; pero la mano que hoy se apoyaba en su piel era la de un hombre que exudaba vitalidad y gallardía en un solo cuerpo. Sus facciones, sin embargo, no habían sufrido mucha alteración, excepto que su nuevo corte de pelo destacaba más el zafiro de sus inquietantes ojos, y el estilo de su cabello, aunque no era tan largo como en sus tiempos de rebeldía, se mantenía oscuro y abundante, llegando a la altura de los hombros, y al igual que antes, fácilmente podía ser ondeado por el viento… y ella siempre tuvo el deseo de pasar los dedos por el brilloso y frondoso cabello.

También lucía más alto, lo que le añadía mayor atractivo y poderío, acentuándose aún más con unos hombros más anchos y una espalda tan fornida que podía notarse aún bajo el costoso traje que llevaba; no obstante, conservaba su envidiable delgadez, tal vez debido a su estatura. 'Eres todo un hombre, Terry', pensó con orgullo, '¡y estás más guapo que nunca!' De repente, pensó en Susana, así como en todas las chicas que lo perseguían como parte del precio de la fama, y con mucho pensar, concluyó que a los veintiún años recién cumplidos, el actor ya habría conocido los misterios de la alcoba con alguna que otra mujer. De sólo imaginarlo, un encendido color rojo subió a sus mejillas. ¿Pero por qué le seguía importando, si cuando se conocieron apenas eran unos alumnos de escuela? 'Porque te enamoraste de él', fue su pronta respuesta, y con un gran dolor aceptó la verdad de la cual había intentado esconderse: que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado a pesar de su corta edad para entonces, y que ese amor había trascendido la efímera etapa de la juventud… un amor maduro e inquebrantable; y para agravar las cosas, lo seguía amando, y lo amaría por siempre… y fue entonces como si una luz brillante hubiera iluminado su camino, y con un poco de tristeza, entendió finalmente que no podía casarse con Albert, ni con ningún otro. 'Lo siento mucho, Albert', pensó, 'la vida entera no alcanzará para agradecer lo que has hecho por mí, pero engañar a mi propio corazón no sólo sería injusto para mí, sino también para ti…' El único hombre con quien Candy había añorado una vida en común, disfrutando del día a día de sus peripecias y complicaciones, estaba por casarse-si ya no lo había hecho- con la chica que casi sacrificó su propia vida por la de él, mostrando que lo amaba tanto o más que ella.

Sofia corrió hacia la joven pareja, y tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas exclamó en alemán: "¡Tienen razón! He sido una tonta… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes, señora Brigitte? ¡Bienvenida!" Y antes que Candy abriera la boca para pedir una explicación sobre lo que los demás hablaban en el desconocido idioma, Terry anunció a los presentes, sin dejar de abrazar a su compañera: "Mi esposa se adelantó un poco, pues al bajar del barco sufrió una fuerte caída", se agachó para tocar el vendaje que ella llevaba en la rodilla, "y quiso subir a la habitación a descansar y reponerse del golpe… pero no contábamos con que nuestra presencia no sería grata en esta ocasión."

Candy tuvo que sostenerse de la espalda de Terry para no desplomarse a consecuencia de un súbito vértigo, pues el leve contacto de su mano en la lastimada rodilla le hizo regresar al pasado, donde un inocente baile o una caricia en la mejilla eran suficientes para que volara su imaginación, recreando una vida de diversión y responsabilidades junto al notorio actor inglés. Luego vio cómo Terry se ponía de pie, y con gran aplomo se reunía con Von Haller, y a medida que los dos hombres conversaban, la sombría expresión de Sofia se había desvanecido, hasta que la oyó llamar a los pocos empleados que la acompañaban en la villa, quienes de la nada bajaron de las habitaciones, así como de otras partes del hotel. Sofia parecía dar unas instrucciones al resto del personal, y todos se pusieron en marcha, caminando frenéticamente de un lado a otro, llevando frazadas y toallas, entre otros artículos. Von Haller y sus hombres contemplaron la escena con una discreta sonrisa, y después que él intercambiara unas últimas palabras con Sofia, toda la tropa siguió a un empleado hacia lo que serían sus respectivos dormitorios durante su estadía en Taormina. Al pasar por el lado de Candy, una expresión de pena suavizaba su endurecido rostro, y haciendo una reverencia dijo en voz baja: _"Bis Bald". _La veré luego.

No bien los soldados habían desaparecido por el comedor, y Sofia hizo un gesto con la mano a Candy y a Terry, quienes se acercaron al mostrador. "¿Sabe hablar inglés, señor?", preguntó ella en alemán. "La señorita sólo sabe hablar en su lengua, y es nuestro deber contarle lo que hicimos."

"Soy inglés", informó Terry en su propio idioma.

"¡Oh, por Dios!", exclamó Sofia.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?", interrumpió Candy.

"Señorita", comenzó a decir Sofia, "acabo de hacer algo terrible, pero era el único modo en que podía mantenerlos a salvo…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Ella convenció a los alemanes de aceptarnos como huéspedes en este hotel", intervino Terry, "como el señor y la señora Oppenheimer."

Ella apenas empezaba a registrar lo que había escuchado cuando Sofia agregó: "Sé que ustedes no se conocen, pero me fue preciso sacar ventaja de la reservación que había hecho el verdadero señor Oppenheimer…" respiró hondo, "y no me quedó otro remedio que colocarlos en la misma habitación."

"¿Cómo dices, Sofia?" El rostro de Candy decía más que mil palabras, y Terry no pudo menos que sonreír ante la notable indignación de la enfermera.

"Este joven y yo", señaló a Terry, "hicimos creer al teniente que ustedes eran el matrimonio al cual no logré localizar antes que las tropas entraran a Sicilia, y que yo quería enmendar el inconveniente hospedándolos sin costo alguno. Por lo visto, ellos se compadecieron, y luego de haber escuchado al 'señor Oppenheimer' hablar con ellos en alemán, están más que seguros que ustedes son de su mismo país… y decidieron obsequiar a los señores Oppenheimer una segunda luna de miel." Se sostuvo del mostrador para que ellos no vieran las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. "¡Por mi culpa ustedes deberán vivir juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida!"

"Nos conocemos, Sofia", mencionó Terry, sin apartar la vista de Candy.

Sofia alzó la cabeza, y por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal. "Es demasiada coincidencia", opinó. "Ustedes no vinieron juntos, ¿o sí?"

"No lo hicimos", aclaró Candy, quien aún no lograba asimilar del todo la presencia de Terry en Villa Schuler, y mucho menos la admisión, con la mirada fija en ella, de que la conocía. Terry… el mocoso insolente del colegio San Pablo, ¡no la había olvidado! Sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago al recordar los dos instantes en que la había tocado, presentándola ante todos como su esposa… y la había reconocido desde el principio.

La voz de Sofia la hizo bajar del cielo. "Qué alivio saber que al menos no son unos extraños, pues tuve incluso que conseguirles el dormitorio más apartado de la villa… el de los recién casados."

Terry sonrió divertido ante la expresión de alarma de Candy, y optó por desviar el tema. "Estás poniendo tu vida en juego, Sofia", comentó, "y no es justo que te sacrifiques tanto por nosotros."

"¿Y dejando que los maten, creen que me sentiré mejor?", cuestionó la recepcionista.

"Tarde o temprano podrían descubrir nuestro juego, y todos estaremos en aprietos, en especial tú", contestó él.

"Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. Lo que no soportaría, sin embargo, es llevar el peso de la culpa si algo les ocurriera durante su estancia en Villa Schuler."

"Sólo ten cuidado, Sofia", sugirió Candy. "Pero hay un problema: ¿cómo fingir que soy alemana si sólo hablo inglés?"

Terry y Sofía intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, a lo que él respondió: "Muy sencillo… les dije que eras muda, Tarzán pecosa, lo que remordió aún más la conciencia al teniente Von Haller, y terminó disculpándose con todos nosotros por haber intentado matarnos."

"¡Oh!" Las emociones de Candy estaban a flor de piel, y no sabía a qué atribuirlo. .. tal vez era a lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, o a todo el camino recorrido para llegar hasta Villa Schuler. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Era por él, por Terry, por el sueño sin final de tenerlo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia en Taormina… y la había llamado Tarzán pecosa, como en los viejos tiempos; y su alegría se hizo aún mayor al observar que él había recobrado su energía y sarcasmo luego de la noche en que se separaron. Ella jamás olvidaría el ánimo decaído de su amigo en momentos en que estaba supuesto a ser más feliz que nunca por el éxito alcanzado en su carrera, como tampoco borraría de su memoria ese último abrazo en las escaleras del hospital, el contacto más íntimo y puro que habían tenido, aspirando cada uno el aroma del otro, dejándose llevar por el momento… y aunque les quedaba mucho por decir, el llanto que ambos habían derramado aquella noche decía más que mil discursos. "Gracias, Sofia", dijo luego de una larga pausa, "gracias por no habernos delatado, y por evitar que nos capturaran."

Sofia cerró los ojos con humildad. "No hay de qué, señorita-"

"Candy White", aclaró la otra, "y él es mi esposo Terry Granchester."

Esta vez fue él quien abrió la boca, sin encontrar nada que decir, hasta que ella guiñó un ojo y le dijo: "¿No se supone que debemos pretender estar casados mientras estamos aquí?" Sacó la lengua como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y Terry y Sofía estallaron en carcajadas. Para alivio de Terry, ella había conservado su buen sentido del humor, aún en los momentos más difíciles; pero lo que no imaginaba era que al escucharlo reír, una hermosa música sonaba en los oídos de ella. La sonora y a veces burlona risa de Terry, que siempre le había gustado, se había infiltrado por todos sus poros, con notas más melódicas que aquéllas que él interpretaba en la armónica… y se unió a la risotada de sus nuevos amigos, como una especie de alivio temporero ante la crisis por la cual estaban atravesando, y por la dicha de haber escuchado una vez más la risa de Terry. En cuanto terminaron de reír, Candy preguntó a Sofia: "¿Por qué el general creyó todo lo que ustedes dijeron?"

"Según Von Haller, debido a las blancas facciones de ustedes, y al excelente dominio que posee el joven Terry del alemán, no era necesario que ustedes mostraran documento alguno como prueba de su lugar de origen. Simplemente les tomó la palabra, y me ordenó estar al pendiente de ustedes para que tengan la más placentera de las estadías y el mejor de los dormitorios."

"¿Así dijo?"

"También nos alentó a que saliéramos del hotel cuantas veces nos sea posible para esparcir nuestro tiempo", añadió Terry. "Creo que siente un poco de remordimiento por la grata bienvenida que nos ofreció." Reparó en el desaliñado aspecto de Candy, y en las vicisitudes por las que tuvo que haber pasado para sobrevivir, tal y como lo hizo él, a la ocupación alemana luego de tan largo viaje. "Pues no aplacemos más nuestra segunda luna de miel, mi adorada Brigitte", propuso, tomando de improviso la cintura de ella entre sus manos, "y subamos a nuestra habitación. ¡Necesitas darte un buen baño!"

"No tanto como tú", la oyó comentar, y él tomó nota de la reacción de ella ante la simulada caricia. Bajo el desgarrado vestido, la piel que palpitaba entre sus dedos era tan suave y delicada como en sus años en el colegio, algo poco usual en una chica que acostumbraba realizar fuertes actividades físicas y trabajos pesados. Su imaginación lo traicionó ante la visión de la pecosa con su largo cabello suelto, y su cuerpo bañado sólo con la luz de la luna. 'Es por culpa de la nueva moda que tengo esta clase de fantasías, pues las mujeres ya casi no usan corsé en estos días', pensó, aunque podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado en compañía de una mujer. Muchas fanáticas lo idealizaban como todo un mujeriego a quien no le importaba llevarse a la cama a cuanta hembra se encontrara en el camino. ¡Qué equivocadas estaban! A pesar de haberse iniciado en los ritos amorosos a temprana edad en una época de alcohol y mala vida en Londres, luego de haber conocido a Candy, no había vuelto a acostarse con otra mujer, no por respeto a Susana como debiera, sino por ella, por Candy, y no podía concebir la idea de hacerle el amor a Susana una vez la convertiera en su esposa… simple y llanamente le parecía absurdo.

"Aquí tienen la llave de la _suite_, señor y señora Oppenheimer", ofreció Sofia con una gran sonrisa; y al ver que Terry y Candy habían enmudecido, explicó: "¡Debo seguir las instrucciones del general al pie de la letra!"

"¿Pero por qué la _suite_ y no otra habitación ?", preguntó Candy, tratando de ignorar los cálidos dedos que la tocaban.

"Está situada en el último piso, y desde su balcón podrán apreciar las bellezas de Porta Catania desde todos los ángulos, pero además", volvió a sonreír, esta vez con malicia, "si es cierto lo que han dicho los huéspedes que han dormido allí, es a prueba de ruidos."

"¡Sofia!", exclamó Candy con pudor.

"Se refiere a que una vez que estemos a solas en el cuarto, seremos libres de hablar a nuestras anchas", aclaró Terry, quien se secó un imaginario sudor de su frente para que las chicas no alcanzaran a ver el rubor en su rostro.

"Yo… no me refería a eso, señor Terry", confesó Sofia, y antes que Candy pudiera protestar, consultó una última duda: "¿Acaso ustedes tienen un novio o novia esperando por ustedes?"

De manera inconsciente, Terry y Candy se miraron el uno al otro, y el gesto no pasó inadvertido para Sofia, quien no lograba descifrar cuál era la relación entre estos dos seres que se habían encontrado por azares del destino, y muy lejos de sus países, pues a todas luces se desprendía que el acento de la joven Candy era norteamericano, contrario a la marcada entonación europea de su acompañante, aunque de vez en cuando éste hacía uso de frases mayormente comunes en América. Sin despegar la vista de la rubia, el huésped inglés mencionó: "Hay alguien que aguarda por mí… por ahora."

Candy apartó la vista, reprochándose por haber deseado escuchar una respuesta diferente, tal como, 'Tuve una novia, pero hace poco rompimos y en la actualidad comparte su vida con un hombre que la quiere y la respeta', pero era obvio que Terry no disolvería su compromiso con Susana, y ella no era quién para obstaculizar la inminente boda de ambos. ¿Pero a qué se refería él con 'por ahora'? Tal vez él y Susana habían tenido una rencilla de novios que amenazaba con destruir su felicidad… sí, su felicidad, pues a estas alturas, y habiendo transcurrido tanto tiempo, a Candy no le quedaba la menor duda de que Terry amaba profundamente a Susana, o de lo contrario no habría continuado adelante con sus planes de casarse. ¡Qué ilusa había sido al creer que todo podía ser diferente! Pero al menos había confirmado una cosa: que Terry y Susana aún no se habían casado.

"¿Y usted, señorita Candy?" Sofia esperaba una respuesta, y ante un incómodo silencio que empezaba a reinar en el lugar dijo: "No tiene que contestar si no quiere; sólo quería asegurarme que el hecho de que duerman juntos en una misma habitación no afecte sus relaciones con otras personas."

"Te entiendo, Sofia", susurró Candy. "¿Cómo podemos compensar tanto sacrificio y generosidad?"

"Sólo tengan mucho cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen", aconsejó la empleada. "Y recuerde, señorita: fuera de las paredes de su dormitorio, usted se llama Brigitte Oppenheimer y es muda."

"Eso es algo con lo que Candy y yo tendremos que trabajar", dijo Terry con su sonrisa retorcida. "¿No es así, esposa mía?"

"¡Eres un insoportable!" Candy se abalanzó contra él, pero Sofia fue más rápida e hizo entrega de un sobre. "Esto es para sus gastos, señor Oppenheimer…"

Terry tomó el sobre, y al abrirlo, miró a Sofia con muchas interrogantes en sus ojos azules. "¿Qué significa esto?"

La recepcionista sonrió tranquila. "Tómenlo como un préstamo mientras se hospedan aquí. Supongo que no traen dinero consigo y-"

"Cuento con suficientes libras para pasar unas semanas", destacó Terry.

"Y yo estoy dispuesta a cambiárselas por monedas italianas, pero no es conveniente hacerlo ahora, pues los alemanes serían capaces incluso hasta de manejar el dinero del hotel para sus propios intereses mientras continúen aquí, y no quiero imaginar lo que harían si descubrieran unas libras dentro de las ganancias."

"Buen punto", secundó Terry. "Pero insisto en que cuando todo esto acabe te devolveremos centavo a centavo todo el dinero que nos has ofrecido."

"Trato hecho", dijo Sofia. "Ahora váyanse antes que uno de los soldados la sorprenda hablando, señorita Candy."

"Gracias, Sofia", dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono, y procedieron a subir el único par de escaleras que los habría de conducir al último piso donde se encontraba la _suite_. "Qué buena es Sofia, ¿verdad?", comentó Candy sólo para hacer conversación.

"Shhhh", Terry se llevó un dedo índice a los labios. "No debes decir ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos a la habitación."

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y ambos continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Una vez allí, caminaron unos pasos hacia una puerta al final del corredor, y haciendo uso de la llave, Terry se inclinó frente a la cerradura y abrió la puerta, sonriendo ante la cotidianidad del gesto, que más que un acto de caballerosidad, parecía una clásica estampa de una pareja de recién casados. 'Cuántas veces no he soñado con esto, Tarzán pecosa… ayudarte a abrir las puertas de nuestro hogar', pensó con tristeza, antes que Candy casi lo derribara al entrar a la _suite_ de un brinco, y sin detenerse a observar el interior del dormitorio, corrió hacia la ventana, y al correr las cortinas, exclamó con gran emoción: "¡Qué hermosa vista!" Se apartó un poco al verlo a él cerrar la puerta tras ellos. "¡Mira, Terry, se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí!"

Terry sintió que el corazón estaba por salir de su pecho ante la felicidad que lo embargaba. Por primera vez en la mañana, Candy se mostraba más relajada con él, e incluso le hablaba con la misma confianza y soltura que él había admirado desde que la conoció, y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que ella conservaba el encanto de su juventud, aunque ya no era una niña, pero no estaba seguro de que Candy lo supiera. Se contagió del ingenuo optimismo de ella en medio de los terribles sucesos que acontecían, y advirtió la sencillez y humildad que siempre había tenido, lo cual quedó demostrado al haber entrado al cuarto indiferente a la decoración y los lujos, pues le era más importante admirar las bellezas naturales del nuevo entorno en que se encontraba. Caminó rumbo a la ventana, quedando justo a espaldas de Candy, y ella contuvo la respiración ante la cercanía del otro. "¿Por qué mejor no salimos al balcón?", sugirió él abriendo la puerta. Al salir, tuvieron que retroceder unos pasos ante el gran paisaje que tenían ante ellos. De un lado del balcón, numerosas plantas emanaban un olor a rocío y vida silvestre a través de un laberinto de jardines, no muy extensos, con senderos de piedras a lo largo de ellos… pero si el patio era espectacular, más impresionante aún era la vista del mar. Frente a ellos, y bajo las antiguas calles de Porta Catania, el inmenso mar de Naxos mostraba diversos matices de azul, y a lo lejos, casi fuera de su alcance, el islote que Candy había divisado par de veces se imponía entre tantas estructuras y embarcaciones ancladas en el muelle, y tuvo un súbito deseo de visitar esa pequeña isla sin razón aparente; sólo quería estar allí, en esa isla bella, conociendo todo lo que ésta tenía para ofrecer.

"Nunca antes había visto nada igual", admitió Terry casi en silencio, para no romper el encanto del litoral siciliano, haciendo reaccionar a Candy, quien entró de nuevo al dormitorio, y fue entonces cuando se percató de la amplitud y elegancia del cuarto, el cual no escapaba a la infiltrante claridad del día, y donde predominaban los tonos claros y tenues. Una pequeña mesa, con dos sillas en madera barnizada, llenaba el espacio al otro extremo junto a la puerta, y más adelante estaba el tocador con su silla, ambos con la misma textura y color de la mesita de la entrada. Después de pasar el tocador, ella vio la puerta del baño, y al asomarse al mismo, una angosta bañera hacía juego con un simple lavabo, ambos en discreto color blanco, al igual que la taza para responder al llamado de la naturaleza, y la limpieza reluciente de éstos brillaba a través del pequeño y práctico espejo. Para completar la uniformidad de los elementos, unas toallas tan blancas como la nieve, así como dos anchas batas del mismo color, se situaban entre el lavabo y la estrecha tina. Salió del baño, y ante ella, una cama con cabida para dos personas estaba cubierta con un juego de sábanas en sepia, perfecta combinación para la cabecera hecha con la misma madera con la que habían sido diseñados el tocador y las sillas. Dos lámparas colgaban de las paredes a ambos lados de la cama, proveyendo una leve iluminación que en nada opacaba la luz que entraba del exterior. 'Cuánto amor siente la señora Schuler por esta villa', pensó ante el buen mantenimiento de la propiedad. De repente, le sobrevino el temor al ver que no había más camas a la vista, y dijo a su compañero de cuarto: "A la hora de dormir, puedes usar la cama, y yo usaré una de las sillas."

"_No."_

Candy buscó a Terry con la mirada esperando que él le dijera que sólo era una broma, que en realidad él sí estaba dispuesto a pasar las noches en la cama, lejos de las sillas donde ella tenía pensado reposar; pero la respuesta de él la sorprendió. "Si los alemanes entran para ver cómo les va a su pareja de invitados, y descubren que dormimos separados, no lo pensarán dos veces antes de darnos un disparo en la frente. Si queremos hacerles creer que estamos casados, debemos comenzar a hacerlo durmiendo como lo que somos… marido y mujer." Contra su voluntad, él debía dormir a sólo una caricia de Tarzán pecosa, por su seguridad y la de ella, aunque eso implicara contener sus más fervientes deseos.

Resignada a su suerte, Candy asintió con la cabeza, anticipando que pasar cada noche tan cerca del cuerpo de Terry difícilmente la haría conciliar el sueño. Hacía un par de minutos había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verlo, y ahora no sólo estaba allí, junto a ella, sino que además debía compartir con él en un plano más…íntimo. Lo observó con detenimiento, y toda la angustia que le había quitado el sueño desde que saliera de Londres la embargó al fin, y los ojos verdes de Candy se inundaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de alivio de haberlo encontrado… y sintió un incontenible deseo de correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo, palpar sus hombros, refugiarse en su pecho… Terry advirtió la turbulencia en las esmeraldas de las pupilas de ella, y supo que había llegado el momento de que ambos se sentaran a hablar. El baño podía esperar; luego de tanto tiempo, él y Candy tenían una conversación pendiente-

"¡Estás loco!"

El parpadeó unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que había escuchado bien, lo cual ella reafirmó: "¡Estás loco para aparecerte aquí, a merced de estos asesinos! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Italia, Terry?"

El tomó asiento en uno de los bordes de la cama. "¿Te parece bien si te digo que estaba en medio de un viaje de placer, y decidí pasar por aquí para traerte una taza de té?" Al ver que ella cruzaba los brazos aguardando una respuesta seria continuó: "¡Por supuesto que no ando por aquí en plan de vacaciones! Yo estaba en Southampton y-"

"Lo sé", confesó Candy.

Terry no podía creer lo que había escuchado. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarme, aunque fuera sólo para saludarnos… como amigos?"

Ella le dio la espalda sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. "No era apropiado, Terry. Además, cuando me enteré por medio de tu padre que estabas en Inglaterra, yo estaba a punto de salir del país."

"¿Mi padre?" Su voz había sido tan firme al hablar que ella no pudo más que voltearse a mirarlo. "¿Y qué hacías hablando con él?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Candy de bromear. "Tenía curiosidad por conocer a tus hermanos, y comprobar si tenían o no la misma cara de cerdo de su madre… ¡y vaya que la tienen!"

"Oh, vamos, Candy", insistió él, mordiéndose los labios para no reír. "En serio, ¿de qué hablaron?"

"Luego de haber conocido al resto de tu familia y sus adorables perritos, hablé un par de minutos con él para saber qué había sido de la relación entre ustedes. Me causa mucha pena que ustedes dos continúen distanciados, pero me entristece más notar en él cierto arrepentimiento por la forma como sucedieron las cosas." Se sentó en la silla aledaña al tocador. "Deberías hacer las paces con él, Terry."

"No creas todo lo que ves, ni lo que oyes", interrumpió él con voz cortante, aunque una voz interior le decía que ella era demasiado intuitiva, y por lo general sus primeras impresiones eran acertadas. Pero aunque fuera cierto que su padre lo extrañaba, ¿valdría la pena reconciliarse con él, con la condena de que al hacerlo, tendría que soportar a su horrible madrastra y ver cómo ésta volvía a sus medios hermanos contra él? "Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Richard, sino de ti. ¿Te suena familiar el nombre de William Albert Andley?"

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro. "¡Albert! ¿Has sabido de él, Terry?"

"Lo encontré en el puerto de Southampton mientras me disponía a presentarme en una obra, y me contó sobre la sucia jugarreta que te hizo Eliza Legan…"

"¡Eliza!", exclamó ella. "Debí suponerlo…"

El prosiguió su relato. "Tu tío William estaba deshecho por no haber conseguido la forma de salir rumbo a Italia, y lo más probable es que esté en Londres."

"¡Oh, Albert!" Candy se llevó una mano a los ojos. Su tutor había ido tras ella, como siempre lo había hecho, a lo largo de casi toda su vida. "¡Pobre Albert!"

"Pobre no", aclaró Terry con ironía. "Yo también estoy al tanto de su riqueza, pecosa."

"Aún no explicas cómo es que llegaste aquí."

El mostró una sonrisa arrebatadora. "Soy actor, ¿recuerdas?" Se acostó en la cama cuan largo era. "Aunque había prometido a Albert que no intentaría buscarte, le mentí. Inventé un pretexto para abordar un buque de guerra que iba a San Giovanni, y una vez allí tuve que ingeniármelas para evitar que el barco zarpara a las islas griegas sin que yo hubiera desembarcado, así que me lancé del barco y subí a la embarcación pesquera que me trajo hasta aquí… pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Flammy."

"¿Dijiste Flammy?" Candy se acercó más a él. "¿Flammy, la enfermera?"

Terry sonrió. "Este mundo es más pequeño de lo que imaginas. Flammy, ésa que tanto te despreciaba en la escuela de enfermería, sufrió un severo cargo de conciencia por haber impedido que yo te esperara aquella noche en el hospital Santa Juana, y me mantuvo oculto del resto de la tripulación, sin haber mencionado una palabra a las autoridades."

"Debes estar equivocado… Flammy no se comportaría así". De repente, le asaltó una duda. "¿Quieres decir que viajaste como polizonte?"

"No sería el primero… ni el último", señaló él, en clara referencia a ella. "A excepción de que tengo las posaderas entumecidas de tanto haber estado sentado durante el viaje, yo diría que Flammy fue la más atenta de las anfitrionas, y casi me atrevo a añadir que nos hicimos amigos."

A Candy no le agradó la manera tan abierta con la que Terry se refería a la estricta enfermera; pero Flammy era muy perfeccionista en su trabajo, y de seguro había velado por Terry con el mismo ahínco con que lo habría hecho con otros pasajeros. Lo que le intrigaba, sin embargo, era el hecho de que su antigua compañera de cuarto saliera de sus propios límites y pusiera en riesgo su trabajo con tal de ayudar al actor. "¿Y qué hace ella ahora, Terry?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Debe estar en el barco con destino a Grecia. Así es Flammy… responsable hasta las últimas consecuencias."

"Al parecer ustedes dos se conocieron muy bien", dijo Candy entre dientes, y al instante se reprochó por el extraño tono de su voz, y el corazón de Terry latió con fuerza. ¡Estaba celosa! Pero aún faltaba, entre tantos, un misterio por resolver, por lo que él decidió hablar sin rodeos: "¿Qué hay entre tú y Albert, Candy?"

Ella lo miró furiosa, buscando un argumento para insultarlo, mas no tuvo éxito. "El y yo somos buenos amigos", se limitó a decir.

El le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. "Eso no es lo que me parece. Apuesto a que cuando él me pidió que no saliera en tu busca, su motivo no era precisamente velar por la seguridad de su hija adoptiva."

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él?"

"No entiendo por qué te ofende tanto que Albert tuviera alguna razón oculta para haber deseado ser él quien te hubiera rescatado", se puso a gatas sobre la cama hasta casi tocar los dorados cabellos de su 'esposa'. "¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes, Candy?"

"¡Eso a ti no te importa!", gritó ella enfurecida.

"Vaya, vaya... qué malcriada eres, esposita", dijo él lanzando un silbido; y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó por los brazos, levantándola de la silla donde se encontraba, y la colocó de bruces sobre sus piernas, de manera que quedaba de espaldas a él, en una posición muy vulnerable. "Si no cooperas conmigo y aclaras qué fue lo que hizo que salieras corriendo de las faldas de la señora Pony y la hermana María para reunirte con Albert, juro que voy a darte un par de nalgadas!"

"¡Te comportas como un niño!", exclamó ella con su voz ahogada por las rodillas de él.

"Eres tú quien se comporta como una niña, provocando que tu familia y todos sus amigos mueran de angustia. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste así, sin previo aviso y sin siquiera despedirte?"

"Pensé que Albert me necesitaba. ¿Cómo iba a negarme cuando él ha sido tan bueno conmigo?"

"No has contestado mi pregunta", dijo él alzando la mano para cumplir su amenaza cuando ella se volteó con miedo... después de todo, ya había probado lo que se sentía ser golpeada por él, aunque esta vez se tratara de una nalgada, y debía reconocer que en esta ocasión se la tenía bien merecida. "Está bien", levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, "¡Albert me pidió que me casara con él!"

Terry dejó caer la mano a su costado, y aunque ya tenía sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de su amigo, no estaba preparado para la revelación de Candy. "¿Te refieres a que el falso telegrama así lo indicaba, o a que él te lo había pedido _antes _que lo recibieras?"

Candy lo miró con enfado. "Albert no es el tipo de hombre que se declara por medio de un telegrama... me propuso matrimonio el día de Año Nuevo, y luego cuando recibí el mensaje, pensé que necesitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia para hablar sobre nuestra relación."

"¿Y qué pensabas hacer en cuanto se encontraran?" Terry sintió como si un abismo se abriera ante él. Ella enmudeció, y él volvió a sujetarla, esta vez por las muñecas. "Ibas a aceptarlo, ¿verdad? ¡Viniste a Italia a decirle a William Albert Andley que querías convertirte en su esposa!"

Ella retiró la mano con brusquedad. "¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!"

"Lo será si vas a casarte, pues me siento responsable por ti mientras estemos en Taormina… si logramos salir de aquí."

Candy se incorporó en la cama. "¿A qué te refieres?"

El echó el cabello hacia atrás. "No quería tener que decírtelo, pero no me queda otro remedio que hacerlo… así lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a actuar en forma tan irresponsable." Alargó los brazos para dar un descanso a sus maltrechos músculos. "Sofia hizo creer a los alemanes que tú y yo éramos los distinguidos señores Oppenheimer, pero no sabes cómo fue que lo hizo, pues no entiendes alemán."

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar ese idioma?"

"Era parte de mi preparación para actuar en la obra de _Fausto_", indicó él. "El detalle, Candy, es que los señores Oppenheimer existen, y aunque es imposible que ellos hubieran logrado entrar a Italia sin problemas, la reservación que tenían para quedarse en esta villa seguía en pie."

"Sofia los había mencionado antes que entraran los soldados", recordó Candy. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"

"Candy…" El la tomó por los hombros, y ella no pudo resistir la tentación de perderse en el azul de sus ojos. "¿No ves que en cualquier momento los Oppenheimer, los _verdaderos_ señores Oppenheimer, pudieran hacer acto de presencia en Villa Schuler, o al menos enviarán un comunicado en cuanto el servicio del telégrafo vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría entonces?"

Al principio ella no comprendía la gravedad del juego en el que se habían involucrado, hasta que pensó en cómo tomarían los alemanes el engaño del cual habían sido objeto ante la posible llegada de Hans y Brigitte Oppenheimer. "¡No serían capaces de matarnos!", exclamó.

"Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo hace unos minutos, y ni siquiera sabían quiénes éramos", recalcó él.

"¿Entonces por qué tú y Sofia inventaron toda esta mentira?"

"Tenía que actuar rápidamente antes de que te-", calló ante la imagen de Candy a punto de ser tiroteada por los invasores, y apretó los párpados para que ella no notara sus ojos humedecidos. "Debía ganar tiempo para evitar que ocurriera una desgracia, ¿o acaso te olvidas del riesgo que todo esto representa para Sofia?"

Ella asintió. "Si algo le pasara, no me lo perdonaría."

"Mucho menos yo… ya cargo con bastantes culpas sobre mis hombros como para añadir una más", admitió, y ambos intercambiaron una extensa y significativa mirada, pues ambos sabían a qué se refería. "No pierdo las esperanzas de que el tratado llegue a su fin y salgamos ilesos de todo esto, pero no es algo que debemos dar por sentado. Además, esa extraña enfermedad de la que tanto hablan se ha convertido en una epidemia, y como enfermera sabes mejor que nadie que debemos ser precavidos."

"¿Qué tratas de decirme, Terry… que vamos a morir?", preguntó Candy, aunque su cuerpo ya comenzaba a temblar ante la respuesta.

El no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la ingenuidad con la que ella encaraba el crítico acontecimiento que estaba por venir, pero era su deber prepararla para lo inevitable. "A menos que ocurra un milagro y la guerra termine… es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos maten o enfermemos a morir… lo que ocurra primero."

"¡No digas esas cosas, Terry!" Ahora Candy derramaba copiosas lágrimas que caían sobre la cama. "El Padre Celestial no permitirá que nos asesinen!"

"Olvidas que las cosas suceden según Su voluntad, y no la nuestra, y no hace falta decir que Su voluntad es que cada uno de nosotros tiene que morir algún día… es parte de nuestra naturaleza."

Ella detuvo su llanto por un segundo. "¿Desde cuándo eres tan religioso?"

A Terry no le quedó otro remedio que reír. "Más adelante hablaremos sobre eso. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no debes desperdiciar la oportunidad que tienes de prolongar tu vida unas semanas, y disfrutar todo este tiempo como si cada día que pasara fuera el último", culminó con voz entrecortada.

"¡No quiero morir lejos de mi casa!" Una vez más, Candy estalló en llanto, y entonces él la tomó en brazos, colocando la rubia cabeza sobre su hombro. "Siempre estás metida en problemas, Tarzán pecosa", susurró él al oído, cuando de pronto escuchó cómo el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir al mismo compás que el suyo, y recordó la sombría expresión de su rostro al escuchar su anécdota sobre Flammy… pero de inmediato, el interés de Albert, su gran amigo, en desposarla, y las dudas que había dejado Candy sobre el rumbo que habría de tomar junto a su padre adoptivo, hicieron añicos las ilusiones de que Tarzán todavía sintiera algo por él.

Desde la noche en que se separaron, Candy casi había olvidado la sensación de estar abrazada a él. En infinitas ocasiones ella y Albert se abrazaban en forma casual e inocente, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de las intenciones de Albert al hacerlo. Pero allí estaba, en brazos de Terry Granchester, y aunque ya no era la niña que hacía travesuras en el colegio San Pablo, su mundo brillaba con el mismo fulgor al tenerlo tan cerca, y el ritmo de su corazón recuperó la velocidad de entonces. Antes afirmaba que a su lado, ella siempre se sentía bien, y ahora, envuelta en su esencia masculina, y cobijada por un pecho más ancho y firme, descubrió que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, y que amaba al Terry hombre que la había salvado de los alemanes tanto o más que al muchacho con quien solía jugar en Londres. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo, lo abrazó más fuerte, y cuando tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, lo que vio en ellos fue una mezcla de inevitables emociones, y ella rompió el silencio. "Temo mucho por Sofia", dijo, sin deshacer el abrazo.

"Yo también", confesó él en voz baja mientras sus ojos permanecían atrapados en las verdes pupilas. "No debió haberse involucrado."

"Terry…", Candy no sabía cómo comenzar, "¿Tú viniste a Italia… _por mí_?

El le dirigió una de sus sarcásticas miradas, y ella estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, que en cuanto lo vio entrar al vestíbulo de Villa Schuler, descartó por completo la idea de casarse con Albert, pero esta vez fue él quien tomó la palabra. "No es la primera vez que te ayudo a salir de aprietos… pero sólo lo hago por diversión."

"¡Mocoso atrevido!" Ella se lanzó hacia él, pero antes de caer en sus brazos, la imagen de una hermosa joven de largo cabello atravesó su mente. "¿Por qué no estás con Susana?"

Ella lo tomó desprevenido. Luego del cálido abrazo que habían compartido, ahora ella lo devolvía a una dolorosa realidad: la de una espina que se había enterrado para siempre sobre sus espaldas, y esa espina se llamaba Susana Marlowe. "Susana fue quien me propuso alejarme de ella un tiempo… quiere darse un espacio para reflexionar y esparcir su tiempo por cuenta propia."

"¿De veras?", dijo Candy con escepticismo.

"Yo tampoco lo creí… pero no hablemos sobre eso, Tarzán pecosa."

"Sí debemos", insistió ella. "Quiero dejar algo muy claro: aquí, en Italia, somos el señor y la señora Oppenheimer, pero si logramos seguir con vida, en cuanto regreses a América debes renovar tus planes con Susana como tenías pautado."

"¿Quién se inmiscuye ahora en asuntos que no le corresponden?", preguntó él con cinismo.

"Sólo quiero recordarte que al otro lado del mundo hay una mujer muy buena, y muy dulce, aguardando con paciencia reunirse contigo y ser feliz para siempre", respondió ella sin disimular su tristeza.

"Pues lamento decirte que-" El se detuvo. Iba a decirle que lo sentía mucho por Susana, pero que justo en ese momento había decidido que ya no se casaría con ella, que habría de pasar sus últimos días junto a la pecosa a la que realmente amaba y a quien nunca había dejado de amar… pero no quería asustar a Candy. No, ahora que la había encontrado, en la más absurda de las circunstancias, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un comentario imprudente. Luego pensó en Albert, y en el futuro prometedor que tendría Candy a su lado si aceptaba casarse con él, y como todo caballero inglés, debía respetar su decisión, así que habría de callar la verdad… sin importar que estuviera o no próximo a morir, rompería su compromiso con Susana, aún si ello causara otro gran trauma a esta última. "Vé a tomar un baño antes que sea yo quien te talle la espalda", dijo, y ella entró corriendo al cuarto de aseo. El se acostó en la cama, esperando que llegara su turno de bañarse, cuando Candy asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño y exclamó: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Terry se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado, cuando la noche anterior Flammy le había obsequiado un pastel? "¡Gracias, Tarzán pecosa! ¿Pero cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Recuerdo que lo mencionaste durante una de las pláticas que tuvimos en Escocia."

"Tienes muy buena memoria", reconoció él, y entonces se percató de que era la primera vez, desde la noche en que la conoció, que estaban juntos el día de su cumpleaños. "Si no me equivoco, tú cumples en mayo, ¿no es así? Lo recuerdo porque se suponía que tú fueras una de las homenajeadas en el Festival de Mayo… aunque admito que no sé el día exacto."

"¡Es el 7! Y Terry…"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por estar aquí… y siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas a todos, en especial hoy que es tu cumpleaños."

El sólo sonrió, y ella sintió que al hacerlo, se iluminaba toda la habitación. "Mi día resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… y espero estar aquí para celebrar tu fecha."

Candy se sostuvo de la puerta al sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban. "¡Estás loco si piensas que estar atrapado en Sicilia es la mejor manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños!"

"Ya verás que lo pasaré muy bien", sostuvo él, sin apartar la mirada de su pecosa adorada. "Ambos lo pasaremos bien."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se propuso hacer de ese día el mejor en la vida de Terry; y sin hacerlo esperar más, entró a preparar el baño.


	17. Capítulo 16: Un día robado

CAPITULO 16: Un día robado

Cuando Candy salió del cuarto de baño, un ligero vestido blanco sin mangas y unas sandalias del mismo color estaban colocadas sobre la cama. "¡Terry!", exclamó. "Terry, ¿dónde estás?"

El emergió del balcón. "Desde luego que estoy aquí, Tarzán pecosa. ¿Adónde más puedo ir con este inmaculado traje?"

"Muy gracioso", comentó ella. "Yo me preocupo por no saber qué ha sido de ti, ¿y tú en cambio te mofas?"

"Tienes razón… lo siento", dijo él, tratando de ignorar la marcada silueta que se amoldaba a la bata que ella llevaba puesta. Y ese cabello húmedo… "¿Viste la sorpresa que dejó Sofia sobre la cama?"

"Por eso te estaba llamando. ¡Ella es muy astuta y piensa en todo!"

"Ya lo veo que sí; y también somos afortunados de que los alemanes no hayan tenido sospechas al vernos llegar sin ningún equipaje."

"Tal vez conocen la reputación del hotel y sus huéspedes, y asumen que contamos con dinero suficiente para hacer nuestras compras…"

"Y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer."

"¡Terry!" Ella lo miró incrédula. "¿En serio vamos a salir?"

"No veo por qué no debamos hacerlo. Después de todo, somos el señor y la señora Oppenheimer disfrutando de su segunda luna de miel." Se acercó a ella y añadió: "Si nos quedamos aquí enclaustrados, entonces Von Haller y sus hombres sí tendrían motivos para sospechar de nosotros."

"¿Pero tanto como ir de compras?" Se rascó la cabeza, y él sonrió al descubrir cómo había echado de menos el gesto. "¿No podemos sólo dar un paseo?"

"¿Y pasar el resto del tiempo con estas ropas que nos trajo Sofia?" Apuntó a un conjunto casual de camisa azul de manga larga y pantalón blanco que descansaban sobre la silla junto al tocador, no muy lejos de un par de zapatos y unos efectos de higiene. "Si hicimos reservaciones en Villa Schuler, como estamos haciendo creer, es porque somos opulentes, y el dinero nos sobra a manos llenas."

"¿Eso quiere decir que malgastaremos el dinero que nos dio Sofia?"

"Si sobrevivimos, se lo devolveré centavo a centavo." Ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció colocando un dedo índice sobre los rosados labios. "Y antes que me digas que no permitirás que yo te ayude a sufragar tus gastos personales, te adelanto que no te quedará otro remedio que aceptar, a menos que quieras arruinarlo todo y dejar que Von Haller descubra la verdad."

"Está bien", dijo ella a regañadientes. "¿Me concedes un momento para vestirme?"

La mirada de Terry volvió a desviarse hacia las dimensiones de su cuerpo, y ella sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de que su bata era demasiado reveladora, como si estuviera desnuda frente a él, y por un momento pensó cómo sería desvestirse frente a su amigo. Tragó saliva, y con instinto protector cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. ¿Qué tal si su cuerpo no había sido del agrado de Terry, y por eso la estaba mirando? "Por supuesto, Candy", lo oyó decir con voz ronca. "De todos modos, me muero de ganas por tomar un baño de verdad; hace días que no lo hago."

"Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti viajar como polizonte."

"No tanto como para ti el día que abandonaste Londres."

Ella no emitió ningún comentario ante la sorpresiva suposición del otro, hasta que se atrevió a indagar: "¿Cómo sabes que yo salí de Inglaterra como polizonte?"

Tomando la ropa del área del tocador, él señaló: "Hay cosas que sólo tienen explicación cuando uno mismo las vive…" Y dejándola con esa reflexión, desapareció por la puerta del baño.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido del agua al caer, Candy corrió a vestirse, pues temía que en cualquier momento él le jugara una broma de mal gusto y saliera a toda prisa del baño para verla sin ropa, aunque no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en el Festival de Mayo, cuando por accidente él la había observado desde lo alto de un árbol mientras se cambiaba el disfraz. Para entonces él la había calmado con un diplomático 'Te vi, pero no te miré', pero ahora todo era diferente, _ellos_ eran diferentes… y al mismo tiempo, y por alguna extraña razón, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Mientras alisaba las arrugadas cintas con las que habría de hacerse las colas de caballo, pensó en lo que sería de ella al verse en la necesidad de dormir con Terry en el mismo lecho, ambos en ropa de dormir. No sería la primera vez que dormiría acompañada, pues cientos de veces había cobijado a alguno que otro niño en el hogar de Pony luego de haber sufrido una pesadilla, o simplemente por sentir el calor de una hermana mayor, y la única ocasión en la que se había permitido ser abrazada por un hombre a la hora de dormir, había sido junto a Albert, pero sólo en plan de hermanos y confidentes, sin que surgiera ningún pensamiento ofensivo; pero esta vez, y como nunca antes lo había hecho, pasaría la primera noche en Villa Schuler, no como Candy White Andley, sino como Brigitte Oppenheimer, y su deber como tal sería dormir junto a su marido Hans, quien no era nada menos que Terry Granchester interpretando el mejor papel de su vida. Aún no podía asimilar que con toda posibilidad éstos serían sus últimos días en el plano terrenal, y que los mismos habrían de transcurrir viviendo la farsa de una vida que pertenecía a otros. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerse pasar por la señora Oppenheimer si de todas maneras la verdad habría de salir a la luz? Pero pretender que estaba casada con Terry, y dormir juntos bajo un mismo techo… era algo tan íntimo, y tan secreto, como sólo era posible entre dos personas que se amaban… "¡Deja ya de pensar en él!", se ordenó, no sin antes haberse propinado un coscorrón. "El ama a Susana, y si no lo ha hecho, ¡más le vale que lo haga! El sacrificio de ella no puede ser en vano…" Terminó de hacerse las coletas, y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Frente a ella, Porta Catania parecía haber cobrado un poco de vida: lentamente, los comerciantes italianos volvían a abrir sus tiendas mientras que alemanes e italianos se mezclaban unos con otros en los adoquines, y la singular estampa, lejos de mostrar los horrores de la guerra, integraba la camaradería italiana con la aparente calma de sus enemigos… no hubo contraste alguno que Candy pudiera haber encontrado entre locales y visitantes, salvo los rasgos faciales. Ella sonrió al ver a un niño vendiendo flores a uno de los militares, y rezó porque entre los transeúntes no hubiera un solo extranjero como ella. Aspiró el aire de mar, envolviéndose en el olor a salitre, y bajo la luz del sol de media mañana, el paisaje lucía más alegre, haciendo del día uno prometedor. "Es una mañana llena de sol, Terry", dijo ella con una imborrable sonrisa… era como si hubiera quedado borracha de emociones luego de su reencuentro con él. Estuvo un rato estudiando el movimiento de los sicilianos a la distancia, hasta que abrió la puerta del balcón, pues de seguro Terry ya estaba listo para salir. En efecto, él terminaba de cepillarse el cabello húmedo, y Candy cerró los puños para contener el deseo de pasar sus dedos entre ellos; y al verlo ahora en vestimenta casual, el cambio que había sufrido el cuerpo de Terry se hacía más notable. Delgado como lo recordaba, sus músculos tenían ahora la firmeza que sólo era posible adquirir al llegar a la adultez, lo que sumado a su gran estatura, acentuaba su imponente atractivo, aunque lo cierto era que, aún como adolescente, Terry Granchester siempre había sido un hombre guapo, y no se podía negar que su hermoso rostro, así como su mirada magnética, le habían dado cierta ventaja a lo largo del desarrollo de su carrera… y él no estaba ajeno a ello.

"Ya sabía que pensabas siempre en mí… pero no que me mirabas así."

Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Desde cuándo él la había estado observando? "¡Eres un presumido!", exclamó. "¡No creas que eres el único a quien las mujeres miran!"

"¿Vas a seguir insultándome o prefieres que te encierre en la habitación mientras regreso?", sugirió él con disimulo, pues una vez más sus ojos lo traicionaban al admirar la belleza natural de Candy en el sencillo vestido. 'Estas modas de hoy cada vez son más escandalosas', pensó, hasta que vio el peinado de la chica, y sin contemplación alguna dio unos pasos hacia ella, desprendiendo una de las cintas de su cabello. "¿Qué crees que haces?", reclamó ella, ajena a su actual apariencia. Pero antes que arreglara la cola que él deshiciera, Terry ya había soltado la otra cinta, y cuando ella se agachó para recogerla del suelo, descubrió que él las tenía entre sus manos, las cuales levantó en dirección al balcón. "Terry, no pensarás-" Pero él fue mucho más rápido, y de unas zancadas salió al balcón, lanzando ambas cintas al vacío. "¡Terry, no!", gritó Candy, y luego lo miró con reproche. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué lo hice?", repitió él con expresión de triunfo. Entonces la tomó de la mano, y la llevó frente al tocador, y sosteniéndola por los hombros, la hizo mirarse en el espejo. "Como ya te habrás dado cuenta", dijo él sin apartar la vista del espejo, "para mí no ha pasado inadvertido que eres toda una mujer", se detuvo para aspirar el aroma del cabello recién lavado, sintiendo que enloquecía ante la piel tersa que temblaba ante su escrutinio. "Pero también eres la señora Oppenheimer, y según hemos hecho creer a los soldados, eres sólo muda, no una niña a la que seduje prematuramente." No se percató de que sus manos habían descendido a la pequeña cintura. "¿Qué clase de esposa eres que siempre llevas colas de caballo para enamorar a tu marido?"

"A mí me agradan", se defendió ella con terquedad, "y nadie más me ha pedido que me las quite."

"Quienes te hayan visto peinada de esa forma y no te soltaron el cabello antes, tal vez no se opusieron porque te agradaba estar así, pero no significa que esté bien, Tarzán…" Con un leve roce de los dedos, levantó la barbilla de ella obligándola a ver su propio reflejo. "Es como si lucharas contra el tiempo para no convertirte en mujer, pero lo cierto es que ya lo eres. Sé que los mejores años en la vida de cada persona transcurren en la niñez, pero es momento de decir adiós y seguir adelante." Sujetó su barbilla de manera que los ojos verdes de la muchacha encontraran las azules profundidades de los suyos. "¿Por qué no quieres ser una mujer, Candy?"

Ella quiso esquivar la mirada, pero él no se lo permitió, manteniendo los dedos bajo su mandíbula, y el silencio que surgió entre ambos, más que incómodo, había sido oportuno: la siempre parlanchina y nada tímida Candy White Andley, era incapaz de descifrar en palabras su desesperanza, pero sus ojos… esos ojos tan expresivos, los cuales había adorado desde el primer momento en que la vio, decían a gritos lo que ella no alcanzaba a articular… _Por ti_. El no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pero una mirada bastó para que ella frunciera el entrecejo: _Lo sé_, respondieron los ojos del color del Atlántico, _ pero no estoy seguro de que tú lo sepas._ Volvieron a mirarse en el espejo, y unas viejas palabras de la querida Annie inundaron la mente de Candy: tenía que ocuparse más de su arreglo personal, no para agradar a nadie, pues era muy probable que en corto tiempo habría de decir adiós, no sólo a sus años de infancia, sino también al mundo de los vivos… esta vez debía hacerlo por él, por Terry, en eterno agradecimiento por haber viajado a Italia sólo para buscarla, y también para prolongar más su vida y la de ella, aunque para ello tuvieran que pretender tener una vida en común. 'No es la primera vez que me rescatas, Terry', pensó al recordar la sorpresiva partida de éste del colegio San Pablo y de Inglaterra. "Tienes razón", dijo, apartándose del espejo, y le sonrió con picardía. "¿Nos vamos, querido?"

"No me provoques", dijo él en voz baja al dirigirse a la puerta, pero ella caminó hacia el otro lado, saliendo por el balcón. "¡Nuestro matrimonio no tiene que ser como todos los demás!", recalcó mientras se subía a una de las sillas. "No creerás que voy a dejar que me toques como lo hacen los hombres a sus esposas, ¿o sí?"

"Te entiendo, Candy, pero… ¿qué relación guarda todo eso con que salgas al balcón?"

"¡No permitiré que tomes ventaja de nuestra farsa y me acaricies frente a Sofia y todos esos soldados!", exclamó con un guiño de ojo, antes de trepar por la baranda del balcón, ante un consternado Terry. "¡Candy, vas a caerte!", gritó.

Ella sacó la lengua en son de burla. "¿Olvidaste que estoy acostumbrada a escalar árboles? Por algo me dices Tarzán pecosa, ¿no?" De pie sobre la baranda, se sostuvo de la pared que dividía el cuarto de la habitación contigua, y extendió el brazo hacia una palmera que había cerca.

"Conozco tus habilidades trepando árboles, pero no sabía que también trepabas palmas", dijo él tratando de acercarse.

"No debe haber ninguna diferencia", sonrió la rubia al tiempo que agarraba una de las frágiles hojas.

"¿No crees que sería más fácil descender al balcón del primer piso, y de ahí saltar al jardín?" Pero ella no lo había escuchado, pues de un brinco ya había caído sobre lo alto de la palmera, pero la misma no resistió el peso de la joven, y al ver que se venía abajo, Terry saltó rápidamente la baranda, volviéndose de espaldas al paisaje, y colocando un pie sobre el borde, dio un salto cayendo sobre el césped. Sin detenerse a aliviar el dolor producido por la caída, se puso en pie justo a tiempo para atrapar a una Candy que volaba por el aire a medida que la palma se desplomaba en el jardín. "¡Te tengo!", exclamó él, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Del susto, ella comenzó a reír, mas su risa se detuvo al ver el rostro enfurecido de su esposo. "¿No escuchaste nada de lo que he dicho las últimas horas?" Se agachó para asegurarse que la rodilla que ella se había lastimado esa madrugada no se hubiera resentido con la caída. "¡Eres incorregible, Candy!"

"Lo siento", dijo ella cerrando los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas. "Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda perturbarte, y mucho menos hoy que es tu cumpleaños."

"Candy, yo…" Terry no encontró palabras para justificar su preocupación por ella, y al ver que ésta estaba a punto de llorar, sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón, y tuvo un fuerte deseo de abrazarla, pero no quería asustarla estableciendo un contacto físico no deseado, pues era algo que ella le había dejado muy claro. "Perdóname, no debí haberte hablado de ese modo", se dejó caer sobre un banco. "¡De veras no sé lo que me ocurre!"

"Debes estar tan cansado como yo", comentó ella tomando asiento a su lado, y en un gesto involuntario, retiró un sudoroso mechón de cabello de la frente de su amigo. "Y por la forma como caminas, creo que te lastimaste la cadera al caer."

El se sobresaltó ante el contacto de los finos y delgados dedos en su frente. "Es sólo un golpe, enfermera White; pero debemos de irnos antes que uno de los alemanes nos sorprenda conversando. ¡Se supone que no puedes hablar!"

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" Ella iba a levantarse del banco cuando él la detuvo con gentileza por una de las muñecas, y dijo con seriedad: "Antes debemos hacer algo muy importante…", y acercándose a ella de manera que no pudiera escapar, alargó un brazo detrás de la blanca espalda, y dejó descansar su mano sobre la misma, permitiéndose el placer de disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel cubierta de unas escasas pecas. "Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero tienes que acostumbrarte a mi cercanía, Candy; sólo así habremos de convencer a todos de que somos una feliz pareja de casados…"

"Entiendo", balbuceó ella, completamente hipnotizada bajo el cálido abrazo de Terry, quien ahora pasaba sus nudillos, en movimientos repetitivos, por el hombro de ella, al tiempo que preguntaba: "¿Te gusta?"

Ella deseó gritar a los cuatro vientos que le encantaba que la tocara, que siempre le había gustado, aún en tiempos en que sus carreras constantes en los alrededores del colegio San Pablo hacían que uno cayera en brazos del otro, como también mientras participaban de un amistoso baile, y más tarde cuando se dieron ese último y emotivo abrazo en el hospital Saint Joseph. "Sí, Terry, me gusta", admitió, y se aventuró a añadir, "me gusta mucho", y tomándolo por sorpresa, lo abrazó por la cintura diciendo: "¡Y ahora es mi turno de cumplir a cabalidad con mi papel de esposa enamorada!"

Esta vez fue él quien viró la cabeza hacia otro lado para controlar las lágrimas que lo traicionaban; y es que aunque Candy no había hecho más que mostrar una prueba de cómo podía ejecutar fielmente su parte en el juego, el hecho de que poco a poco recobraba la confianza en él, abriendo su corazón como la vieja amiga que siempre había sido, lo había transformado en el más jubiloso de todos los seres, aunque estuviera próximo a morir. Y ese abrazo… ¡oh, ese abrazo! ¡Qué delicioso era ser tocado por Tarzán pecosa!

Y por primera vez desde que llegara a Villa Schuler, Candy escuchó el cantar de pájaros que no existían, y el sonido, también imaginario, del oleaje de una hermosa y solitaria playa, tal vez en aquella islita que tanto la había intrigado desde que arribara a Taormina… y en brazos de Terry, supo que a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba al no poder despedirse de sus seres queridos en Lakewood y en el hogar de Pony, moriría tranquila, pues Terry estaba a su lado. 'No seas egoísta', le reprochó una voz en su interior, 'aún hay esperanzas de que ustedes salgan de Sicilia con vida, y ya sabes quién espera por Terry en América…' Con pesar, se levantó y dijo: "Será mejor que nos vayamos, Terry."

El extendió la mano, y Candy la sostuvo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie; pero cuando comenzaron a caminar, ella advirtió que ambos continuaban tomados de la mano. "Sólo para que nadie dude sobre nuestra relación", aclaró él leyendo sus pensamientos.

Con mucha calma, y para no agravar el dolor de cadera de Terry, iniciaron la marcha despacio, pues les tomaría unas cuantas cuadras llegar a las tiendas de ropa más cercanas. "A propósito, mi amada Brigitte", habló él, luego de asegurarse que ningún soldado alemán estuviera transitando la calle en ese momento, "¿a qué te dedicas en América cuando no cruzas al otro lado del Atlántico a buscar a tu padre adoptivo?"

Candy miró a ambos lados de la calle, y cuando estuvo a punto de responder, él lanzó una estruendosa risotada. "¿Tanto te ha costado mantenerte callada, aunque haya sido sólo unos minutos?"

"¡Eres un insolente!", gritó ella lanzando puños y patadas en el aire.

Pero él no paraba de reír. "¿Me vas a contestar o no?"

"Claro que voy a contestarte… si me das la oportunidad", indicó ella. "Vivo en el hogar de Pony, y ayudo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María en el cuidado de los niños huérfanos que habitan el hogar."

"¿Y ellas te pagan por trabajar allí?"

"¿Cómo crees que voy a cobrar por ayudarlas?"

"Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero… hasta donde tenía entendido, tú estabas trabajando en una pequeña clínica en Chicago luego de haber sido expulsada del hospital Santa Juana."

"Sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mí", dijo Candy sin ocultar su asombro. Entonces recordó la confesión que le hiciera Albert el día de Año Nuevo, y se formó un nudo en su garganta. 'Era cierto', pensó, aunque nunca había puesto en duda la palabra de Albert, '¡Terry estuvo buscándome luego de haberse presentado en ese oscuro teatro!'

Pero Terry continuó interrogándola. "¿Y cómo pasaste de trabajar en ese consultorio a regresar al hogar de Pony?"

Ella suspiró de cansancio. "Ocurrieron muchas cosas… primero Neil quería casarse conmigo y-"

"¿Neil?", repitió él con sarcasmo. "¿Neil Legan?" Su fuerte risa se había transformado en una serie de incontenibles carcajadas. "De veras me haces reír, pecas…"

"Es en serio", indicó Candy.

La risa se detuvo tan pronto como comenzó, y Terry recordó con claridad el artículo que había leído sobre los rumores de compromiso entre ella y el mayor de los hermanos Legan. "¿Neil quería que fueras su esposa?"

"No sé cómo pasó, pero un día Neil me llevó flores al hospital, y aunque las rechacé, él continuó insistiendo, hasta que de repente fui despedida del Santa Juana, sin ninguna explicación, aunque supe más tarde que el doctor Lenard, y los directores de otros hospitales, habían actuado bajo presiones de la señora Legan."

"¿Y por qué habría ella de hacer eso?"

"No me queda claro si se trataba de otra intriga más de Eliza, o si era algún modo de obligarme a aceptar la proposición de Neil, pues de la noche a la mañana todos los Andley veían con buenos ojos el casamiento." Respiró profundo. "Luego murió Stear y—"

"Lamento que se haya ido", interrumpió Terry.

Ella prosiguió con la historia. "Poco después de su partida, los Legan convencieron a la tía Elroy de iniciar una campaña agresiva para hacer que me casara con Neil, y fue así como el 'abuelo William' salió a la luz… una vez más, Albert estaba allí para salvarme."

'Yo también te he salvado, en una u otra forma', quiso decir Terry, 'pero no tanto como tú me has salvado a mí.' "¿Y qué pasó luego?", insistió.

"Para apaciguar los ánimos en la familia Andley, y luego de haber desmentido los planes de Neil y su familia, Albert me propuso regresar al hogar de Pony y reflexionar el rumbo que habría de tomar mi vida-"

"Y llevas casi dos años reflexionando."

Candy lo miró desafiante. "¿Algún problema con eso? Aún no te has casado con Susana, y no te he reclamado nada al respecto."

Ella vio la furia contenida en los profundos ojos de Terry quien argumentó: "Si me caso o no, al final sería mi decisión, más que una imposición de terceros; pero tu vocación de enfermera es incuestionable y te costó mucho esfuerzo haber completado tu formación. ¿Es que ya no te gusta tu trabajo?"

Candy frunció el ceño con indignación. "No sólo me gusta… ¡me apasiona!"

"¿Entonces?" Terry aún aguardaba una respuesta válida de ella. "¿Aún confrontas problemas para ser aceptada en los hospitales?"

"¡Nada de eso! Albert redactó una carta, la cual envió a todas las instituciones hospitalarias en Chicago, y gracias a él las puertas de las facilidades se me abrieron nuevamente."

"¿Y por qué no vuelves?"

"¿Y dejar solas a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María?"

"No sería la primera vez que lo haces", destacó él con toda tranquilidad. "Además, mientras estábamos en Londres, no dejabas de hablarme de un amigo granjero llamado Tom, ni de los buenos vecinos que siempre han estado allí para ayudarles."

"Eso no significa que no me necesitan", repitió Candy con parquedad. "¿Por qué te importa tanto, Terry?"

El la abrazó por la cintura diciendo: "Porque no es justo, esposa mía, que te mantengas oculta en el hogar de Pony como si fueras una delincuente… porque has sufrido demasiado para que al final estés sola y sin hacer lo que más te apasiona, como tú misma has dicho… y más que nada, porque hubiera deseado estar allí para protegerte."

A pesar de su enojo, Candy no tenía la voluntad suficiente para romper el abrazo, necesario para que todo aquél que pasara presenciara la pareja de tortolitos que con mucho ingenio habían engañado a los soldados visitantes. "Tampoco he estado sola", murmuró al fin. "Tengo muchos amigos que me rodean."

"Y me alegra que los tengas", añadió él sin siquiera haber pensado en la idea de soltarla. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con dar un paseo con ella así, abrazados y tomados de la mano, aunque fuera bajo otras circunstancias? Si fingir que estaba casado con Candy lo llenaba de euforia, no quería imaginar cómo serían las cosas si fueran esposos de verdad. Caminar junto a ella por las calles en busca de ropa para ambos, aunque para otros fuera lo más simple y natural del mundo, era una gran experiencia que jamás iba a olvidar, como todos los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos con la hermosa chica de cabello rizado. "No me siento preparada para volver… si es que regreso a América alguna vez", la oyó admitir.

"No te preocupes", dijo Terry con una sonrisa. "No es mi intención presionarte; es sólo que me llamó la atención que vivieras en el hogar de Pony y no en Chicago como había pensado."

"Lo sé", sostuvo Candy devolviéndole la sonrisa, "y fui injusta al haber mencionado tu situación con Susana."

"Descuida", dijo él, sintiendo con alegría cómo ella rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, y así se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a una concurrida calle donde alemanes y sicilianos se confundían en la multitud, y Candy se mordió los labios para no pronunciar una sola palabra, lo que casi provoca la risa de Terry, quien luego enmudeció ante el pintoresco lugar. Frente a ellos, edificios de arquitectura colonial parecían darles la bienvenida en un marco de antiguos balcones y estrechos callejones. En una que otra esquina, se podía apreciar el acogedor ambiente de cafés y restaurantes al aire libre, muy a la usanza de la cultura mediterránea; y a su alrededor, diversos puestos de artesanías mostraban los tesoros más autóctonos del pueblo siciliano. Las actividades en la ciudad se habían reanudado ante la peligrosa calma que aparentaban mostrar los alemanes, y no pocas tiendas habían resumido sus operaciones. Candy apuntó con el dedo índice hacia un pequeño establecimiento cuyo escaparate mostraba ropa para damas y caballeros, y cuando abrió la boca para informárselo a su esposo, él colocó un dedo sobre los rosados labios. "Shhh", dijo con suavidad, "recuerda que no debes hablar." Colocando la mano sobre su espalda, caminó detrás de ella hasta que entraron a la tienda, donde una señora de edad mediana los recibía calurosamente. _"Buongiorno!"_, exclamó. ¡Buenos días!

"_Buongiorno", _repitió Terry antes que Candy cometiera la imprudencia de hablar. "Soy alemán, pero también hablo inglés. ¿Podría ayudarnos a mí y a mi esposa a seleccionar unas piezas de ropa? Perdimos nuestro equipaje en Villa San Giovanni."

"Estoy a sus órdenes", respondió la empleada en idioma anglosajón. "¿Qué tipo de ropa necesitan?"

"De toda clase", indicó su cliente. "Piezas sueltas, trajes de fiesta, ropa de dormir..."

"Pues han llegado al lugar perfecto", dijo la mujer con orgullo. "¿Comenzamos con la señora entonces?"

"Le informo que ella no habla", mencionó Terry, colocándose detrás de su esposa, y apoyando sus manos sobre los menudos hombros de ella agregó: "Si la trata como una reina, puede dar por hecho que nos verá de nuevo por aquí."

Sin mover un músculo para apartar sus manos de ella, Candy se volteó de espaldas, y sonrió a Terry con eterna gratitud. Nunca antes alguien se había referido a ella en esos términos, ni siquiera sus amigos... o Albert. Una reina... A Candy no le interesaba contar con las riquezas y comodidades propias de las cuales disfrutaba cualquier miembro de la realeza; pero estar en brazos de Terry, aunque sólo se trataba de una mentira, la hacía sentirse más poderosa que una princesa con cuatro coronas. El sonrió también, acercándose a su oído de manera que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo y susurró: "Lo dije de verdad."

Ella retrocedió un poco para auscultar el zafiro de sus pupilas, que se habían dilatado sin previo aviso, y al confirmar que no se trataba de una broma, y que Terry deseaba en realidad que a ella se le tratara como una reina, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, pero él la retuvo en sus brazos, prolongando el roce de los labios con su piel por más tiempo de lo que ella había esperado. La apartó un poco, y el semblante que él llevaba era muy similar a aquella expresión que había mostrado una tarde en Escocia, justo antes de haberla besado por primera vez. 'Esta vez quiero que lo hagas, Terry… que me beses', suplicó con los ojos; pero en eso la empleada de la tienda interrumpió diciendo: "Ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja... a leguas se nota lo mucho que se aman."

Ellos se echaron hacia atrás: ella, aclarándose la garganta ante el comentario; y él, agradeciendo en silencio a la dama que los atendía por haber evitado que se propiciara un momento romántico entre él y Candy. Controlando el rubor en su rostro, Terry preguntó: "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Antonella", contestó la otra. "Si me permite, quisiera llevar a su señora al vestidor para que se pruebe unas piezas."

"Tómese su tiempo, Antonella", dijo él mientras veía a Candy desaparecer de su vista, y aunque sólo se habían separado para probarse vestidos, él ya se había vuelto loco por su ausencia. 'Tal vez se debe a que es la única persona que conozco aquí', se reclamó, pero sabía que no era cierto, y que su reencuentro con Candy lo había regresado a la vida de tal manera que ahora no toleraba estar un minuto alejado de ella. Contempló unos pares de pantalones y unas corbatas, y cuando Antonella regresó para brindarle asistencia, él ya llevaba una pila de camisas sobre sus hombros. "¿Necesita ayuda, señor?", preguntó Antonella.

"Estoy bien", sonrió Terry. "¿Dónde queda el vestidor?"

Ella lo condujo a un minúsculo espacio contiguo a un hueco similar donde se vestía Candy. "Estaré en el almacén arreglando unas cosas", dijo Antonella. "Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarme."

Sólo una cóncava pared separaba el espacio de Terry del de Candy, quien no se había percatado de la presencia del joven en el vestidor contiguo. Desde que empezó a vestirse, no dejaba de reír como una chiquilla ante lo absurda de la situación. ¿No se suponía que estuviera atravesando el peor momento de su vida? En lugar de echarse a llorar, disfrutaba cada momento de su exilio involuntario con un entusiasmo sin límites, llegando a sonreír ante una actividad tan simple como ir de compras con su esposo. 'Mi esposo', repitió en su interior, saboreando cada palabra. Ese había sido su mayor sueño, compartir el resto de su vida junto a Terry, saliendo de compras, preparándole el desayuno, acompañándolo al estreno de una de sus obras, saludándolo luego de un arduo día de trabajo en el hospital; pero ese sueño se había hecho añicos como un espejo que caía al suelo... hasta hoy. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar la dicha que sentiría de sólo salir con Terry a comprar ropa, como parte de su simulada vida de casados? En cierto modo, era como si estuvieran jugando en el colegio, pero en esta ocasión jugaban a ser adultos, con las responsabilidades que conllevaba tener una vida en común, pero con la misma ilusión de sus años estudiantiles; y fue entonces cuando comprendió que en esencia ella y Terry siempre habían sido las mismas personas que eran hoy en día, que diversas experiencias los habían hecho madurar antes de lo previsto, y que nunca habrían de cambiar. Rió más fuerte, lo que alegró aún más el corazón de Terry, convirtiéndose en el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños que jamás había recibido. Entonces escuchó que ella abría la puerta, y pensando que necesitaba la ayuda de Antonella, salió para ver de qué se trataba, y al hacerlo tropezó con una exquisita mujer de cabellos bañados por el sol, cuyo vestido azul celeste parecía flotar entre nubes. "Candy…", murmuró ante la belleza que estaba presenciando. "Te ves… estás…" Al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza con timidez, exclamó: "¡Estás llena de pecas de pies a cabeza!"

Ella alzó la barbilla, sin creer que él cometiera la infamia de volver a hacer énfasis en sus pecas. "¡Eres un atrevido!", exclamó con ira, hasta que decidió devolver el ataque. "Pero si has notado mis pecas, es porque ya has mirado todo lo demás, ¿no es así, mi querido Hans?" Aprovechó que él había quedado sin habla, y tomando una corbata roja que él llevaba en una mano, lo enlazó por el cuello y señaló: "Quien nos viera pensaría que tú eres el mudo, no yo. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Apretó el nudo y añadió: "Te has vuelto tan rojo como esta corbata que aún no te pones…"

El agitaba los brazos en el aire, a lo cual rió divertida. "¿Ahora suplicas que te suelte? ¡Eso te pasa por seguir burlándote de mis pecas!"

En medio de su agitación, él encontró el aliento para balbucear: "¡Me… estás… asfixiando!"

"Te estoy… ¡oh!" Ella no se había dado cuenta del sudor que arropaba la frente del chico, ni del tono morado que había adquirido el cuello bajo la corbata. Finalmente lo soltó, y él tosió por un largo rato, hasta que ella lo apretó contra su pecho diciendo: "Terry, ¡perdóname! No sabía que te estabas ahogando…"

El tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, hasta lograr pausar su respiración. Entonces observó a Candy, quien aún lo cobijaba sobre su hombro, y comenzó a reír escandalosamente. "¡Jajajajaja!"

Ella lo empujó con tal fuerza que él se golpeó contra la puerta del vestidor. "¡Estabas fingiendo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ya veo que eres muy buen actor…"

"Jajajajajajaja…."

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, la risa de Terry no dejaba de ser agradable a los oídos de Candy. ¡Cuánta falta le había hecho esa risa! Luego de unos minutos, lo vio calmarse, y él dijo: "Desde luego que no vuelvo a burlarme de tus pecas; ¡casi muero en el intento!" Se frotó la barbilla con los dedos. "Esta noche dormiré con un puñal bajo la almohada…"

"Terry, ¿cómo te atreves?"

El emitió una risa burlona. "¿Cómo confiar en ti después de semejante barbaridad?" Contuvo los deseos de volver a reír. "Debo tener mucho cuidado contigo y tus instintos asesinos…"

"¡Instinto asesino es el que voy a tener si continúas insultándome!", gritó ella.

"Todo está bien por aquí?" Antonella emergió del almacén. "Me pareció escuchar otras voces…"

"Sólo una niña que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta para molestar", mintió Terry. "Por lo demás, no nos puede ir mejor. ¡No tiene idea de cómo mi esposa y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mientras nos probamos la ropa!" Y añadió: "Justo ahora yo le enseñaba cómo hacer el nudo a mi corbata."

Antonella aplaudió como una niña de cinco años. "¡Eso es fabuloso!" Buscando aprobación en la mirada de Terry, hizo un gesto para retirarse, y él preguntó: "¿Por qué saliste del vestidor en primer lugar?"

"Quería una segunda opinión sobre cómo me quedaba mi vestido", respondió ella. "¿Quién mejor que otra mujer para decirnos lo que nos luce y lo que no?"

"Te equivocas", opinó él. "Nadie mejor que un hombre para aprobar o no la indumentaria de una dama… y con ese vestido has pasado muy bien la prueba."

Ella ocultó su emoción. "¿Así es como sueles hacer un cumplido?"

El la retó con los ojos. "¿Querías la opinión de Antonella o el consentimiento de tu esposo?"

"Eres un…" Ella crispó los dedos sin encontrar qué hacer con ellos. "Supongo que no era cierto lo que le dijiste a Antonella sobre anudarte la corbata."

"Te equivocas una vez más, Tarzán pecosa", dijo Terry con una mueca de satisfacción. "Hoy mi esposita aprenderá a hacer un nudo en la corbata de su hombre."

Candy no supo qué parte del comentario le había inquietado más…¿ su desconocimiento sobre cómo ayudar a un caballero a arreglarse, o el sentido de propiedad con que él se refería a ellos, aunque estuviera haciendo alusión a Hans y Brigitte, y no a Terry y Candy? ¿Sería esto último lo más que le incomodaba… saber que cada frase de amor, cada expresión de afecto entre ellos, no era sino el parlamento de una nueva obra en el teatro de la vida de Terry? "Yo no hago corbatas", mencionó, "y menos a mocosos como tú."

"Siempre hay una primera vez…", insistió él, tomándola suavemente por las muñecas. "Si no lo haces, prometo que dormiré en el vestíbulo de Villa Schuler, y Von Haller no tardará en darse cuenta de nuestro engaño."

"Eres imposible", protestó Candy. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Deja que mis manos te guíen", dijo él, y cuando estuvo seguro de tener la atención de la chica, comenzó: "Pasa este extremo por delante… eso es… ahora vuélvelo a pasar, esta vez detrás del otro extremo…"

Candy se detuvo un instante. "¿Así?"

El asintió. "No te detengas; vas muy bien. Ahora vuelve a pasar ese mismo extremo, esta vez por detrás de la doble vuelta que formaste… no… para el otro lado… déjame ayudarte…"

"No es tan fácil como parece", dijo Candy con frustración.

"Ya casi terminamos", insistió él. "¿Ves el anillo que formamos? Ahora aprieta y corre el nudo hacia el cuello… no tan fuerte que vayas a asfixiarme, y esta vez hablo en serio."

Cuando ella terminó de ajustar la corbata, no encontró qué más hacer con sus manos que no fuera descansar las mismas a ambos lados del pecho de su marido. "¡Listo! ¿Cómo me quedó?"

El examinó la corbata, derrumbando el orgullo que ella había adquirido con la satisfacción de haber completado la tarea, hasta que volvió a mostrar sus bien perfilados dientes en una sonrisa. "Para ser una mona con pecas, aprendes bastante rápido… yo mismo tuve que arreglarla tres veces mi primera vez."

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, y de repente una sensación de paz y alegría los arropó. Lo que para muchos habría de ser el tedioso arreglo de una corbata, para ellos era una labor de amor compartida, como sólo los matrimonios lo podían hacer. Aunque no era su esposo en realidad, Terry se sentía en paz cuando estaba con Candy, más aún cuando ambos realizaban tareas propias de una pareja feliz. ¿Susana? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una vida conyugal junto a ella? Ahora que el destino lo había reunido con Candy, estaba más que seguro de que hubiera cometido un terrible error al casarse con su prometida, pues difícilmente la haría feliz aunque se lo propusiera. Como toda actriz, Susana se habría dado cuenta, si ya no lo había hecho, que el cariño de él era fingido y no un amor verdadero como el que prodigaba a Candy, tan verdadero que había atravesado el umbral de la niñez y se hizo más sólido al convertirse en hombre; en fin, prefería un millón de veces disfrutar sus últimos días de vida aparentando una relación marital que no existía al lado de la mujer que amaba, que hacer infeliz a Susana con su desamor, aún si Candy no correspondiera a sus afectos. ¿En verdad pensaba casarse con Albert? No era quién para juzgar a su amigo, poseedor de grandes virtudes, lo que aumentaba más sus celos, pues no se trataba de cualquier sujeto indeseable que estuviera interesado sólo en la fortuna de los Andley, sino del hombre que había estado presente a lo largo de casi toda la vida de su pecosa… más que él mismo. El alivio que le producía tener a Candy para sí, aunque no de la forma como él quisiera, lejos de su posible prometido, lo llenó a su vez de remordimiento, pero su tristeza era mayor al no poder romper con Susana de un modo más sensible, aunque los obstáculos de la guerra se lo impedían. Haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, deshizo el nudo de la corbata, instando a Candy a repetir el proceso. "No, por favor…", rogó ella haciendo un puchero, aunque en el fondo estaba deleitada con lo aprendido, pues no esperaba que algo tan tonto como arreglar una corbata la hubiera acercado más a Terry, y se ruborizó al pensar que fue él quien dio inicio a ese mágico momento, como si le hubiera dado permiso para adentrarse más en su intimidad, la cual se acrecentó al haberle mostrado una faceta de la masculinidad que sólo suele ser compartida con una esposa. Entonces recordó que Terry era actor, muy bueno por cierto, y que estaba representando el mejor papel de todos cuantos había realizado… el de un alemán quien, junto a su esposa, trataba de salir a flote en una antigua ciudad siciliana.

"No sólo lo harás", insistió él, "sino que además pondré a prueba tu nivel de concentración."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

"Hablaremos de cualquier tema mientras terminas de hacer el nudo, por ejemplo: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que leíste un diario?"

Ella quiso decir la verdad, que a su regreso al hogar de Pony no se había molestado en tomar un periódico por miedo a ver su nombre en algún artículo, o peor aún, leer los titulares de su boda con Susana, mas sin embargo contestó, soltando el incompleto nudo, "Soy un poco holgazana para leer los diarios, pero mientras estuve en San Giovanni, no dejé de mirar las fotos y-" Contuvo un sollozo al recordar las terribles imágenes de Londres en llamas, y rezó porque Albert estuviera lejos de Londres, o al menos fuera de peligro. Con un nudo en la garganta dijo: "Estoy muy feliz de que hayas salido ileso de esos bombardeos, Terry."

El cerró los ojos un segundo, pidiendo a Dios que su padre y hermanos no hubieran sufrido mal alguno a consecuencia de los ataques. "Flammy me mostraba los periódicos todas las noches mientras viajaba de incógnito en aquel barco, y fue así como me enteré de lo ocurrido. Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, junto a un tarzán pecoso y entrometido que vino a dar un paseo a un país en guerra porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer…"

"¡Cómo se te ocurre!", exclamó Candy dejando caer la corbata al suelo.

"¡Es la verdad!", rió él mientras entraba de nuevo a su vestidor. Allí, procedió a probarse más camisas y corbatas, mientras que Candy hacía lo propio al otro lado de la pared. "No olvides salir en cuanto te hayas probado ese otro vestido", dijo él.

"Si esto es parte del juego, entonces debo exigir que hagas lo mismo cuando termines", comentó Candy.

El estuvo de acuerdo. "Sus deseos son órdenes, mi amada esposa." Y así estuvieron alrededor de una hora, probándose cantidades interminables de vestidos que Antonella iba llevando y trayendo desde el almacén, e intercambiando impresiones sobre los conjuntos seleccionados, riendo como chiquillos cada vez que uno emitía una opinión sobre el ajuar del otro. 'Entonces, así se siente estar casado', pensó ella, 'Es amar a tu pareja sin dejar de ser su amigo…'

'Entonces, así se siente estar casado', pensó, por su parte, Terry, 'Y así se siente estar enamorado de la persona con la que te casas...' Terminó de vestirse luego de haber clasificado toda la ropa que él y Candy habrían de llevarse, y al pagar dio las gracias a Antonella por todo el tiempo que había dedicado a ellos. Para su fortuna, no habían entrado más clientes durante el tiempo que él y Candy estuvieron platicando en los vestidores.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y un ruido en el estómago de Candy hizo que Terry diera un salto. "¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Tanta hambre tienes?" Ella indicó que sí con la cabeza, y tomándola por el codo, la llevó fuera de la tienda, y salieron en busca de un lugar donde comer. "No me había dado cuenta, pero yo también estoy hambriento", admitió.

Encontraron un apartado café en uno de los angostos callejones, y a diferencia de otros clientes, ellos pidieron que se les sentara en una mesa al aire libre, lejos de la presencia de empleados y otras personas, de manera que pudieran conversar sin problemas. Poco después que Terry ordenara la comida, saludó con la mano a alguien, y cuando Candy se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, era uno de los soldados de Villa Schuler. "¿Qué estará haciendo el teniente Von Haller en este momento?", preguntó ella en cuanto el hombre desapareció de la vista de ambos.

"No tengo idea, pero si es lo que supongo, lo mejor será no saber", sostuvo Terry mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

"Veo que te desenvuelves muy bien aquí. ¿Has venido a Italia con anterioridad?"

El se inclinó hacia adelante en absoluta complicidad. "¿Qué creerías si te dijera que hasta hoy, sólo he estado en América e Inglaterra?"

Ella quedó pensativa. "¿De veras? Con tanto dinero que tiene tu padre, ¿no te había llevado de viaje a otros países?"

Terry negó con la cabeza. "El estaba demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos. Pasaron diez largos años antes que yo abordara el barco a Nueva York, aunque esa historia ya la conoces. Y una vez establecido en América, me he presentado en casi todos los estados, pero fuera de allí… no he viajado tanto como crees."

"Somos dos", indicó ella probando un poco de su jugo. "Sin embargo, y a pesar del tiempo que llevas viviendo en Nueva York, tu acento británico sigue intacto, aunque hoy he sido testigo de cómo has incorporado ciertas muletillas americanas a tu vocabulario."

"Eso mismo piensa Russell…"

"¿Russell?"

"Russell Bird… mi asistente", informó Terry. "Lo conocí una noche al salir de uno de mis ensayos. En realidad yo no necesitaba un asistente, pero él me pidió trabajo y se lo di." Omitió añadir que Russell lloraba de hambre a las afueras del teatro, y de rodillas le había pedido limosna para rentar un cuarto para pasar la noche, pero no consideró necesario ofrecer más detalles a Candy por respeto a su amistad con su leal ayudante.

"¿Qué opina Russell sobre tu acento?", preguntó Candy.

"El cree que es una herramienta de trabajo muy útil que me permite encarnar todo tipo de personajes… y un imán para las mujeres", contestó mientras se llevaba a los labios otro sorbo del té.

"¿También impresionaste a Flammy con tu voz inglesa?"

Terry se ahogó al extremo de escupir el líquido que había ingerido. "¿Qué tiene que ver Flammy con todo esto?" Al verla, supo que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él, como si la pregunta hubiera escapado de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. "Creo que a Flammy le tiene sin cuidado mi acento", respondió con cautela a medida que estudiaba la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, y fue enorme su asombro al ver cómo las delicadas facciones se suavizaban. ¡Estaba celosa! El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso Candy sí sentía algo por él después de todo?

Escucharon unos pasos cerca, lo que sirvió de pretexto para que ella no continuara indagando sobre la amistad entre él y Flammy. "Aquí está lo que ordenaron, señor Oppenheimer… y una vez más le ruego que nos disculpen por no contar con suficiente variedad de carnes", dijo el mesero en inglés.

"Entiendo perfectamente", lo excusó Terry, recordando el saco de pescado que le permitió el pase a Taormina. "No se puede pedir mucho en esta época."

"Gracias, señor…" El hombre estaba por retirarse, cuando de repente giró sobre sus talones, regresando a la mesa donde se encontraba la joven pareja. "A propósito, ¿ya estuvieron en Isola Bella?"

Terry movió la cabeza. "Apenas llegamos hace unas horas, y las circunstancias son conocidas por todos aquí. No, no conozco ningún lugar llamado así."

"Es un islote que se puede apreciar desde lo alto de Porta Catania", indicó el empleado. "Tiene un gran castillo frecuentado por viajeros de todo el mundo… pero lo mejor son sus playas desiertas, y sólo yo, y unos pocos amigos míos, sabemos cómo llegar a ellas."

Candy quedó cautivada ante la descripción de lo que a todas luces era un oasis en el desierto, el paraíso perdido del Mediterráneo, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que la llamativa isla que ella había admirado desde que había tocado por primera vez el suelo taormino pero... ¿acaso había sido también invadida por los enemigos? Como si hubiera leído su mente, Terry preguntó al mozo: "¿Y esa isla forma parte del tratado?"

"A juzgar por las pláticas que he sostenido con soldados que han desayunado aquí", sostuvo el hombre, "ellos no tienen interés en ocupar Isola Bella pues a excepción del castillo, que está desocupado, no hay nada de valor que quieran ocupar. Aún así, tienen la costa rodeada de militares para evitar que cualquiera de sus enemigos use la isla como puente para escapar de Sicilia, aunque de todos modos nadie podría ir más allá de Villa San Giovanni. Pero ustedes no deben tener problema alguno si van allá, pues son alemanes."

"Al menos una parte de Italia se salvó de ser intervenida", comentó Terry. "Gracias por hablarnos de ese lugar."

"No hay de qué", indicó el mozo. "Y no olviden que si prefieren visitar la playa desierta sólo tienen que preguntarme, y yo les indicaré cómo llegar hasta allí, ¡pero no se lo digan a nadie!"

Candy guiñó un ojo al servicial empleado, quien regresaba al interior del restaurante cuando Terry lo llamó. "¡Espere!", gritó. "¿Cómo se llama usted?"

El otro mostró una brillante sonrisa. "Soy Carlo."

"Disculpe que lo moleste, Carlo", dijo Terry, "¿sabe usted dónde hay una joyería por aquí?"

"Seguro", respondió Carlo. "Sólo doble la próxima esquina a su izquierda y de inmediato encontrará el mejor establecimiento de joyas en toda Taormina."

"Gracias…" Terry permitió que el hombre siguiera atendiendo otros comensales. "¿Qué dices, pecosa… vamos a la joyería?"

Ella lo miró desconcertada. "¿Y qué haremos allí?"

"Compraremos lo único que nos falta para que nuestro plan tenga buenos resultados." Pagó la cuenta, y tomándola de la mano, ambos se perdieron en la muchedumbre, doblando la esquina tal y como les dijera Carlo, hasta que vieron el escaparate lleno de joyas. Entraron al lugar, y esta vez Candy no logró entender la plática que sostenía Terry con el empleado pues estaban hablando en alemán; sólo vio cómo el encargado entraba y salía del almacén con una cajita del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Entregó la misma a Terry, y cuando él la abrió para mostrársela a Candy, dos anillos de matrimonio resplandecían en el establecimiento. Incapaz de formular una protesta, ella permaneció en silencio a la vez que dos clientes italianos merodeaban en el sitio, mientras Terry permanecía impasible sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esos anillos? No cabía la menor duda de que ambos costaban una fortuna, y cuando Terry hizo un ademán al empleado y dio una cantidad considerable de billetes, tuvo que aferrarse al mostrador para no desmayarse. ¿Por qué Terry estaba comprando esos anillos?

Salieron de la tienda, y cuando Terry se dispuso a tomar a Candy de la mano, esta última se apartó de él, y a pasos agigantados caminó hacia un carruaje aparcado a un lado de la calle. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, pidió al conductor en italiano que la llevara lo más lejos que le fuera posible. Iniciaron la marcha, y fue entonces cuando ella recordó que, no sólo estaba sin dinero, sino que además había cometido el error de hablar sin antes haberse asegurado de que no hubiera ningún soldado a la vista. Con el temor de haber sido descubierta, miró hacia atrás, y un segundo carruaje se mantenía en línea detrás de ellos, y el pasajero no era otro que Terry Granchester. Ella ocultó la cabeza dentro del asiento. '¿Qué he hecho?', preguntó para sus adentros.

Ambos conductores subieron a través de una empinada montaña, y a medida que seguían ascendiendo, Porta Catania desaparecía del litoral. Condujeron unos minutos más, hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, y cuando Candy y Terry bajaron de sus respectivos coches, las ruinas de lo que en la antigüedad había sido un majestuoso anfiteatro se imponían con toda la gloria con la que habían sido creadas. Sin darse cuenta de que el dueño del carruaje extendía la mano en espera de la paga, Candy corrió con alegría hacia las gradas. A lo lejos, un grupo de tres o cuatro chicos, todos con facciones italianas, correteaban entre las gruesas columnas, y no se apreciaba ningún extranjero a la vista. "¡Qué hermoso!", gritó en inglés, mientras Terry, llevando en ambas manos la colección de ropa que habían comprado, pagaba a ambos conductores por haberlos transportado. Ella comenzó a dar vueltas en el inmenso espacio al aire libre, y justo cuando se detuvo ante la espléndida vista del puerto de Naxos, Terry la tomó de los hombros y la volteó hacia él. "¿En qué estabas pensando cuando saliste huyendo de esa forma?" Estaba iracundo, y ella podía verlo en sus ojos. "¿Y cómo se te ocurre hablar en plena ciudad?"

"Yo…" Ella trató de buscar un argumento para debatir sobre su apresurada carrera para salir de Porta Catania, mas no encontró una explicación válida. "¡No podía permitir que adquirieras esos anillos sin que al menos me dieras una explicación!"

"Eso precisamente pensaba hacer, pero primero debía aguardar a que saliéramos de la tienda. ¿Eso te dio motivos para que cometieras la indiscreción de abrir la boca y montar un carruaje aún sin tener un solo centavo encima?"

"Tienes razón; hice muy mal al haberte abandonado como lo hice", ella alzó la voz más de la cuenta, "¡pero quiero que también me entiendas a mí! No encuentro cómo pagarte todo el sacrificio que has hecho para protegerme, y las cosas que estás haciendo por mí las conservaré como un bello recuerdo que me llevaré conmigo el día en que tú y yo nos vayamos de este mundo; pero no es fácil para mí fingir que no puedo hablar mientras tú tomas todas las decisiones y gastas una fortuna en unos anillos, ¡y ni siquiera sé para qué los quieres! ¿Cómo no voy a asustarme si prácticamente estás manejando mi vida?"

"¡Más que manejar tu vida, estoy tratando de prolongarla!"

"¡No me impongas el agradecimiento!"

Terry enmudeció. Candy estaba furiosa, y con toda razón, pero jamás habría de imaginar que las crueles palabras que él le hubiera lanzado en un pasado acto de inmadurez, hubieran quedado grabadas en la memoria de su pecosa, y al reparar en lo mucho que la habían afectado, lamentó más que nunca haberlas dicho. "Me exalté demasiado… perdóname", dijo, pero ella permanecía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos entrecerrados, y alzando el mentón en abierto desafío. El la tomó del brazo y exclamó: "¡Escúchame bien, niña orgullosa! Te estoy pidiendo disculpas, e incluso quiero explicarte la razón por la que compré los anillos, ¿y aún así te niegas a hablarme? " Entonces lanzó un fuerte ataque: "¿Por qué no te enfadas así con Albert, quien sí ha tomado el control de tu vida?"

"¡No metas a Albert en esto!", gritó ella con los puños apretados.

"¿Ah, no?" El rió con sarcasmo. "¿Acaso él es el único con derecho a protegerte?"

"¡Te odio!" Candy alzó la mano para abofetearlo, pero él la interceptó con una mano, y antes que ella se diera cuenta, colocó uno de los anillos en el dedo anular. "Acerté en el tamaño", sonrió. Ella extendió su mano para contemplar la exquisita joya que ahora llevaba, y sintió que todo su ser se conmocionaba ante la belleza del amuleto: una circunferencia de abundantes diamantes rodeaba el enorme zafiro del centro, enmarcado en un borde también confeccionado en plata y diamantes. "Tienes muy buen gusto para escoger joyas, Terry", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Es un milagro que Von Haller aún no se haya fijado en la ausencia de anillos en nuestros dedos, y es por eso que debemos ser precavidos." Extrajo el otro anillo de uno de sus bolsillos. "¿Serías tan amable, mi querida y escurridiza esposa Brigitte, de colocar este anillo en mi dedo?"

El enojo de Candy se esfumó por arte de magia, y sin decir más, tomó el anillo de Terry en sus manos… un aro que contenía cinco diamantes, casi blancos, a lo largo del centro, bordeados por dos bandas doradas. "Blanco y dorado… ¡me encanta!", exclamó, mientras colocaba el aro sobre en el dedo de su esposo. "Lo siento", añadió. "¡No sé lo que me pasa! Han sucedido tantas cosas hoy, y todo ha sido tan rápido… aunque sigue siendo injusto que hayas mencionado a Albert."

"_¿No te das cuenta que estoy celoso?"_

Candy retrocedió unos pasos, y en un gesto inconsciente, frotó su anillo de zafiro contra la palma de la otra mano. "No, Terry, ahora no…"

"¡Ahora _sí_!" El avanzó hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos. "Ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo hablemos… sobre nosotros."

"¡Ya todo quedó bastante claro, Terry!", insistió ella aplacando su agonía. "Tú debes casarte con Susana, así es como tiene que ser."

"Eso fue lo que todos ustedes me hicieron creer aquella noche, pero ahora me doy cuenta del grave error que estuve a punto de cometer. Candy, aún si saliéramos vivos de Italia… no voy a casarme con Susana."

Varias y diversas emociones se acumularon en el corazón de Candy: ira, frustración, alegría oculta… "Debes hacerlo", repitió. "Susana no merece que la trates así, después de todo lo que ha sufrido."

"¿Y crees que sufriría menos casándose con un hombre que no la ama?"

"¿No podrías siquiera intentarlo un poco?"

"Me parece que casi dos años han sido más que suficientes para haber tratado, ¿no crees?" El sarcasmo había regresado con fuerza al alma de Terry. "Candy, en aquel tiempo estaba muy confundido… Susana intentando matarse, y su madre insultándome… Cuando bajaste aquellas escaleras del hospital para tomar el tren nocturno, yo estaba tan aturdido, y también tan apenado por Susana, que no tuve el valor de detenerte para pedir que te quedaras conmigo, y que tan sólo me dieras un tiempo para reflexionar mejor las cosas y hallar una solución que fuera conveniente para los tres."

"¿Conveniente para los tres?" Esta vez fue Candy quien rió con burla. "¿Crees que Susana habría sido feliz si tú y yo hubiéramos continuado adelante con nuestras vidas mientras su corazón y su carrera se hacían pedazos?"

"Y al cuerno Terry con sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?" Una vez más, él mostró su lado sarcástico. "¿Crees que ha valido la pena, Candy… encadenar a Susana a una vida monótona y carente de amor? ¿Has pensado que en alguna parte del mundo debe haber algún otro hombre deseoso de desposarla y amarla de verdad? ¿Por qué amargarnos la vida los tres, sólo por querer brindar un poco de alegría a Susana, si de todos modos no lo hemos logrado? ¿Crees que es justo para Susana que yo simule prodigarle un amor que sé que jamás le puedo dar?"

"¡Pero ella te ama a ti!", gritó ella con desesperación. "Lo vi en sus ojos, en su abnegación…y es una de las chicas más puras y dulces que he conocido… ella es mejor que yo."

"Si yo quisiera algo dulce, lo compraría en un puesto de golosinas", dijo él con cierto dejo de cinismo en su voz. "Además, Susana no es mejor que tú. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión que me habías escrito a Nueva York mientras me preparaba para encarnar a Romeo, y tardaste en recibir mi respuesta?"

"Así es. ¿Y qué hay con eso?"

"No había querido comentártelo antes por miedo a que tuvieras celos pero… lo cierto es que Susana había mantenido oculta tu carta un tiempo, hasta que no aguantó más el cargo de conciencia que tenía y me la entregó."

"¡Eso no es cierto!", exclamó Candy con horror. "Pero ahora que recuerdo… la noche de tu presentación en Chicago, yo había estado buscándote por toda la ciudad, hasta que encontré a Susana en el hotel donde tú y tus compañeros de la compañía pasarían la noche. Allí Susana me dijo que estabas cansado y necesitabas descansar-"

"¿Acaso olvidaste que a la mañana siguiente yo te había dejado una nota por medio de un mensajero del hospital donde trabajabas indicando que había pasado casi toda la noche frente a la entrada de tu edificio?"

"No lo he olvidado", señaló la chica. "Es sólo que no me había fijado en lo que había hecho Susana, hasta hoy… ¡pero eso no cambia las cosas, Terry! Susana es un ser humano como cualquiera de nosotros, capaz de cometer equivocaciones, y aún así confío en que ella será una excelente esposa y compañera."

El exhaló. "Tal vez parezca cruel lo que voy a preguntarte, pero… ¿qué habrías hecho tú, en lugar de Susana, al ver que las luces del escenario estuvieran a punto de caer sobre mí?"

Candy no titubeó al responder. "Me habría lanzado sobre ti, y no me hubiera importado morir pero… ¿adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?"

El la tomó por los hombros. "La noche en que tú y yo nos separamos, prometimos que trataríamos de ser felices, y lo he intentado, pero mi esfuerzo no ha rendido frutos. Todo este tiempo me he sentido culpable por lo ocurrido a Susana, pero ha sido mayor mi remordimiento al no haber sabido quererla como se merece, y ella lo sabe, Candy, y es enfermizo que continúe aferrándose a una ilusión que sólo habrá de ser eso… ilusión y nada más. No puedo engañarme a mí mismo ni a los demás, Candy. Tal vez creas que estoy atrapado en el tiempo y que me niego a abandonar mis recuerdos del colegio, pero lo que siento por ti, en lugar de desaparecer, ha madurado a través de los años, y la nueva mujer en que te has convertido, y con quien habré de pasar mis últimos días, pues en cualquier momento tendremos noticias de los señores Oppenheimer, me gusta tanto o más que la pecosa que cambió mi vida para siempre, y más que todas las Susanas y Flammys del mundo. En cierto modo eres la misma traviesa entrometida de antes, pero también eres una delicada flor, temerosa de abrirse ante el mundo, y sobretodo triste… triste por no hacer lo que en realidad quieres, triste porque eres feliz a tu manera, pues crees que sólo puedes alcanzar la felicidad a través de la de otros…" Cuando alzó la barbilla de Candy con los dedos, la misma temblaba sin cesar. "Dime que no te casarás con Albert, Candy."

Todos los esfuerzos de Candy por no llorar habían sido en vano. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estalló en un desenfrenado llanto, lágrimas de dolor reprimidas con el paso de los años… "¡No podemos estar juntos, Terry!"

"Shhh…" El enjugó sus lágrimas con los nudillos. "Este es nuestro tiempo, Candy, el resto de nuestras vidas, y no sabemos lo que habrá de suceder después…"

Ella lo miró con reproche. "Si estabas tan seguro de que jamás ibas a enamorarte de Susana, ¿por qué me dejaste ir esa noche?"

El respiró hondo. "Fui un estúpido al haber dejado que te fueras, y también un cobarde, por no haber luchado por nuestro amor, aún si ello hubiera conllevado enfrentarme a ti y tu obstinado ser. Cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien te convenza de lo contrario."

"Hice lo que me parecía correcto, Terry…"

"Lo sé", susurró él, acariciando la rosada mejilla con la palma de su mano. "No te juzgo mal por haber tomado una decisión que debía haber sido de ambos; sólo pienso que debimos haber hablado antes de haber hecho lo que hicimos, en especial yo, al haber mantenido en secreto la tragedia de Susana hasta que te enteraste por otras personas. Si hubiera sido sincero contigo desde un principio, y de nosotros haber tomado las cosas con calma aún en la distancia, la historia habría sido diferente… pero no has contestado mi pregunta", colocó un rebelde rizo dorado detrás de la oreja de la chica. "¿Te casarás con Albert?"

Al ver el tormento en los ojos azules, todas las defensas de Candy se destruyeron; pero antes, tenía una última duda que aclarar. "¿Por qué no quieres que me case con él?"

"Yo…" Mil y un ensayos frente al espejo no habían preparado a Terry para este momento. Incapaz de exteriorizar lo que llevaba en su corazón, se sintió tan retraído como en su infancia llena de soledad; pero esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, aunque terminara de perder a Candy en el intento. "Te amo, Candy", confesó al fin, quedando libre de sus propios miedos e inseguridades. Corrió al anfiteatro, bajando a toda prisa las gradas, hasta llegar a lo que en tiempos medievales habría sido el escenario. "¡Amo a Candice White Andley!", gritó a todo pulmón. "¡La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi… y no puedo vivir sin ella!"

No era la primera vez que un buen caballero se enamoraba de Candy, pero sí era la primera vez que uno de esos enamorados se declaraba en forma tan abierta y desprendida. Terry Granchester, el arrogante y prepotente actor inglés por quien ella había dejado atrás sus años estudiantiles, y a quien creyó haber perdido en los albores de la guerra, acababa de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba… ¡la amaba tanto como ella a él! 'Todo ha cambiado', pensó con ambivalencia, 'pero seguimos siendo los mismos.' Entre risas y lágrimas, ella corrió a su encuentro, deteniéndose a sólo un aliento de él, y al hacerlo, el rostro de Terry estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas. "Cuando te separaron de mí en el colegio", masculló él, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, "juré que iba a protegerte, y así lo hice al salir de Londres… y ahora trato de hacer lo mismo aquí, en Italia", se detuvo un momento para aclarar la garganta, "¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me aceptes?"

"¡Oh, Terry!", exclamó Candy, ahogada en su propio llanto. "Desde que vi la fotografía de Londres en el periódico italiano, quise morir al creer que continuabas en Inglaterra durante los ataques, y no me había detenido a pensar que tal vez Albert también se encontraba, o se encuentra, en dicha ciudad; y en cuanto vi que entrabas al vestíbulo de Villa Schuler, supe que no podía casarme con él, ni con nadie más. Te pido perdón por pensar y actuar como la niña tonta que conociste en el barco y que vive aferrada a sus recuerdos, ¡pero nada de lo que siento por ti ha cambiado!" Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, y ambos permanecieron así, sollozando sobre el hombro del otro, dejando escapar toda la rabia infligida en sí mismos, rabia por el tiempo perdido, por los orgullos heridos, por los errores que habían cometido… Despacio, ella lo miró a los ojos, y emitió las palabras cuya verdad le había costado tanto trabajo aceptar: "Te amo, Terrence… más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo. Siempre te he amado… y siempre te amaré."

Terry cerró los ojos, humediendo más sus pestañas. "Me has llamado por mi nombre", dijo con voz grave. Lo amaba… ¡Candy lo amaba! Atrás habían quedado las noches de insomnio ante el temor de que ella lo hubiera olvidado y se hubiera enamorado de Albert. Lo amaba… ¡Dios, si tan sólo ella dejara atrás todo y aceptara su amor!

"Terrence", repitió Candy, "desde que te vi hace unas horas en la recepción de Villa Schuler, no he dejado de dar gracias a Dios porque estás vivo, y porque estamos juntos…" Se apartó un poco, su mirada perdida en los pilares de la derrumbada edificación. "Esto es más fuerte que yo, Terry; sé que debo renunciar a ti y decir adiós para siempre, pero no tengo la voluntad de morir a tu lado y ser indiferente a tu cariño…"

"Yo también he luchado contra lo que siento", confesó él, "pero si voy a morir contigo, no quiero que lo hagamos separados, arrepentidos de haber desperdiciado este tiempo que nos regala la vida."

"No sé si estoy haciendo bien. Me siento un poco egoísta con respecto a ti… y a otras personas."

"Pues ya estuvo bueno de tanta generosidad, ¿no crees?"

"¡Terry!"

"No me mires así", se acercó peligrosamente a ella. "Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, además de nuestra irreverencia: hemos crecido y vivido complaciendo y alegrando la existencia de otras personas. Me siento mal por Susana, y también por Albert, pues es mi amigo y le tengo gran aprecio; pero si me dieras a escoger entre pasar mis últimos días de vida lejos de ti, o disfrutar contigo al máximo cada momento, me decidiría por lo último. Ya una vez tomé una mala decisión, Candy, al haber disuelto mi relación contigo para ser empático con Susana, y no quiero volver a cometer los errores del pasado." Tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas dijo: "Perdóname, Tarzán pecosa; perdóname por no haberte detenido aquella noche en la estación del tren, y por no haber sabido valorar todo el empeño y cariño con que intentabas estar junto a mí…"

"No te sientas culpable, Terry", suplicó ella entre lágrimas. "En cierto modo, yo también forcé las cosas al haber dejado el camino libre a Susana."

"¿Entonces?" El aguardaba una respuesta más concreta de ella. "Ya que he vuelto a nacer en el momento en que te encontré, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Acortó la distancia entre ellos, y cuando rodeó la bien esculpida cintura con sus brazos, Candy supo que debía amarlo hasta el fin, sin condiciones ni reservas. En sus brazos, ella se sentía segura y protegida, al igual que con Albert; pero cuando estaba con Terry, la magia del amor transformaba el más oscuro de los escenarios en un idílico paraíso. Entonces él comenzó a trazar la comisura de su rosada boca con los dedos, y una agradable sensación de ardor dominaba todos sus sentidos. "No quiero perderte otra vez", murmuró el joven con voz ronca. "Ahora que te tengo, y por el poco tiempo que nos queda… no quiero volver a perderte", se perdió en el mar de sus lágrimas, las cuales ella enjugó con su mano. "No me gusta verte llorar", dijo Candy. "Cuando te conocí, estabas llorando, y también la noche en que rompimos. No me gusta verte llorar, Terry… porque te amo, más que a ningún otro que llenara mis días antes de ti, porque eres el amor de mi vida, y porque cuando abandoné el colegio San Pablo, lo hice en busca de mi propio camino… y tú formas parte de ese camino, aunque vivamos separados."

"No tiene que ser así, pecas", aseguró él limpiando sus propias lágrimas, "aunque se nos haya hecho tarde para comprenderlo." Dejando descansar sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, la atrajo hacia sí, de manera que ella quedó felizmente atrapada entre sus brazos. "Me he enredado en tus rizos", descubrió él, haciendo una extraña mueca. "No sabía que los monos tuvieran un cabello tan largo."

Ambos se desternillaron de risa, liberando la tensión que los había mantenido distanciados las pasadas horas. "¡Qué absurdo!", exclamó ella, "Esta mañana, al verte, pensé que no me habías reconocido, y que ya no te acordabas de mí, ¡y ahora me pides que sea tu novia!"

El frunció la boca hacia un lado. "Mmmm… al principio no, no te reconocí."

"¡Terry!"

El quedó inmerso en un ataque de risas. "¿Cómo crees que iba a olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente?" Extrajo la armónica de su bolsillo. "¿O acaso piensas que ando con esto sólo para ocupar un espacio en mi pantalón?"

"Oh, Terry…" Lo miró a los ojos, con todo el amor que llevaba guardado por años. "Te amo tanto… y sí, quiero ser tu novia."

Terry no encontró palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Candy, su hermosa enfermera de ojos color esmeralda, había aceptado ser su novia, como debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo. "Me haces muy feliz, pecosa", murmuró, "y lo único que lamento es que no podemos casarnos, pues de ser así, se descubriría nuestra verdadera identidad, sin contar con que pondríamos a las autoridades religiosas en aprietos, y no debemos olvidar a nuestra intrépida amiga Sofia."

"Lo sé", dijo ella en un suspiro, "aunque lo cierto es que ya me siento unida a ti, como si en verdad fuéramos esposos."

"Lo mismo siento yo", confesó él, "y no sabes cómo he disfrutado nuestro juego."

"¡Lo sabía!" Ella lanzó un puño contra el costado de Terry, quien rápido esquivó el golpe; y sujetándola por las manos, las llevó a su pecho, y Candy pudo palpar el corazón de su rebelde inglés latiendo a toda prisa. "Contigo puedo ser yo mismo, pecosa", sonrió el inglés. "¡Te he extrañado tanto!"

Ella sonrió con timidez. "Yo también… y dolía tanto pensar en ti, que no me atrevía siquiera a pronunciar tu nombre."

"Te amo", repitió él una vez más; ahora que se lo había dicho, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Retomando el contacto en la pequeña cintura de ella, la abrazó con fuerza, y sólo un aliento se interponía entre ellos. "¿Alguien más te ha besado aparte de mí, Candy?"

Sin despegar la vista de los ojos zafiro, Candy negó con la cabeza, para orgullo de su novio, quien con suma delicadeza alzó la barbilla de ella, apartando con el pulgar sus labios. Lentamente, acercó su boca al rosado rostro, y Candy cerró los ojos al sentir que él plantaba un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, y en un gesto involuntario, ella buscó la boca de Terry con la suya, y él no se hizo esperar. Con todo el tiempo a su favor, él selló los labios de Candy con los suyos, aguardando alguna cachetada, algún insulto, cualquier indicio de desaprobación; pero ella no sólo había recibido el beso con agrado, sino que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, en una clara invitación. Se acercó nuevamente, y esta vez separó los labios de ella sólo un poco, lo suficiente para comenzar la exploración. Retrocedió una vez más, y tal y como había deseado, esta vez ella unió su boca a la de él, y ambos quedaron así, intercambiando besos puros e inocentes, y Candy revivió aquella tarde en que él la besara por primera vez, y no pudo evitar decir entre cada chasquido, "Tu primer beso también me gustó… también… me… gustó…"

"Lo sé", afirmó él sin dejar de besarla, "y esta vez prometo no asustarte…" Continuaron con el roce de sus labios, y él se sintió orgulloso al confirmar que su hermosa novia no había sido besada jamás, excepto por él. Besar a Candy era como probar el manjar de los dioses, y mientras más lo hacía, más embriagado quedaba de ella, y decidió que quería llevar las cosas más allá… y que ella también estaba lista para hacerlo. Cuando Candy fue a corresponder el siguiente beso, él se aventuró a entrar al templo de su boca, haciendo un lento movimiento con la lengua, y ella, aunque sorprendida, lanzó un gemido de gozo al sentir el impacto de la boca de Terry. Con movimientos calculados, él dio inicio a una sublime invasión, y aguardó con paciencia a que ella armonizara su boca con la suya… y para su alegría, sintió cómo Candy se abría paso en su interior, acoplándose al ritmo de él, y ambas bocas quedaron fundidas en una sola danza. A diferencia del impulsivo y forzado beso en el valle escocés, esta vez Candy disfrutaba cada segundo de este beso que en nada asemejaba una caricia de niños, y lo más importante, ella participaba de la unión de sus bocas, explorando y descubriendo tanto como lo hacía él. No se había percatado de que había rodeado el cuello de Terry con sus brazos, en un intento de acercarlo más a ella, y hacer del beso uno más intenso, y sintió un hormigueo en toda su espalda al contacto de las manos varoniles que ahora la recorrían de arriba a abajo, y antes que deseara llegar más lejos, Terry se apartó, muy en contra de su voluntad. Ambos sonrieron, y fue entonces cuando Candy avistó una singular atracción. "¡Es el Monte Etna!"

"¿Acaso no lo habías visto?", preguntó Terry riendo, y acercándose de espaldas, la abrazó por la cintura, apartando los dorados rizos de su nuca, y plantó un profundo beso en el delicado cuello. Ella movió la cabeza sólo un poco para darle un amoroso beso en la sien. "Estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos", respondió con picardía. "Dicen que es un volcán, pero no lo veo activo."

"Y estás en lo cierto", informó él, besando la palma de su mano. De súbito, se apartó de golpe, y comenzó una larga carrera hacia la salida del anfiteatro. "¡El último de los dos en salir tendrá que mandar a llamar el coche que nos lleve de regreso!"

"¡Oye, eso no se vale!", gritó Candy lanzando patadas al aire. "¡Ya me llevas demasiada ventaja!"

"Jajajajajaja…"

"Mocoso abusador… ¡allá voy!" Acostumbrada a subir colinas, ella subió corriendo las gradas, acortando la distancia entre ella y Terry; pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, la espectacular vista de Porta Catania la detuvo, así como a su novio. "¡Chispas!", exclamaron ambos al unísono, ante la amalgama de colores presentes, como si se tratara de una pintura y no de un paisaje. "Me encanta este lugar, Terry", dijo Candy, rodeando la cintura de él con sus brazos, y él se sobresaltó ante el roce delicioso de sus diminutas manos. "A mí también", dijo. "¿Adónde vamos ahora, esposa querida?"

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. "No lo sé, aunque me siento tan feliz que…" Alzó la cabeza de repente, con repentina inspiración. "¡Vamos a la iglesia! Quiero dar gracias a Dios por la vida que me ha dado, por los días que me quedan… y por estar junto a ti."

El sonrió a la mujer que ahora iluminaba su existencia. "Me parece una excelente idea."

"¿No te molesta?", preguntó Candy con inquietud. "Sé que no te gusta entrar a una iglesia…"

"Pues te llevarás una gran sorpresa", dijo él, y tomándola de la mano, recogió los paquetes de ropa que había dejado atrás, y ambos caminaron hacia un carruaje que recién acababa de llegar. Subieron al mismo, y minutos más tarde arribaban a la plaza del pueblo, desde donde se podía apreciar el azulado Mediterráneo, así como extensos callejones. En el centro, una fuente estaba repleta de monedas, y más adelante, un camino de faroles abría paso a un largo mirador a través del cual se presenciaba toda la actividad marítima de Taormina. Al final del mirador, una sencilla estructura de concreto y ladrillo, en cuyo punto más alto resaltaba un deteriorado campanario, conformaba la iglesia, y cuando Candy entró a la misma en compañía de Terry, dejó la ropa sobre un banquillo, y se colocó de rodillas frente al mismo, y cuando se disponía a rezar, casi le dio un infarto al ver que él se arrodillaba a su lado. "¿Terry, qué estás haciendo?", preguntó consternada.

El sonrió con ironía. "¡Qué poco me conoces, Tarzán pecosa! Una cosa es que me hayas visto denunciar un acto de hipocresía en la iglesia del colegio, y otra muy distinta es que no ame a Dios, aunque no te culpo por pensar lo contrario."

Ella se volteó a mirarlo. "¿Tú acudes a la iglesia, Terry?"

"Debo confesar que antes no lo hacía", dijo él con arrepentimiento, "pero cuando me hice novio de Susana, mi tristeza al separarme de ti había sido tal que sólo encontraba paz a través de la oración. Desde entonces, no dejo de asistir a la iglesia en acción de gracias a El, por haberme salvado la vida…" Se detuvo para darle un beso en la frente. "Como ves, aún estando lejos, has hecho una gran diferencia en mí, Candy… si no te hubiera conocido, no habría habido una separación, ni tampoco me habría acercado a Dios buscando consuelo." Hizo la señal de la cruz, y conforme lo iba observando, Candy lo admiraba cada vez más. Entonces recordó la razón de su visita, y a pesar de que estaban solos en la iglesia, cada uno elevó sus oraciones al Todopoderoso, en un humilde acto de alabanza y gratitud. Al terminar, él la ayudó a levantarse, y la llevó al altar, donde sin perder tiempo, él le robó un beso, y alzó la mano izquierda de Candy de manera que pudiera ver el anillo de zafiro, entrelazando la misma con la mano de él, y ahora el anillo azul y plateado estaba unido al aro de tonos blancos y dorados. "Es obvio que no podemos casarnos, aunque deseos no me faltan", dijo Terry, "pero quiero suponer, sólo por esta vez, que nos juramos ante Dios amor eterno, y nos unimos en sagrado matrimonio…"

"¡Estás loco!", gritó Candy.

Pero él no se detuvo. "¿Has escuchado a una pareja tomar los votos matrimoniales?" Al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza añadió: "Una vez tuve que pronunciarlos como parte de mis parlamentos para una obra. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a decirlos?"

Ella lo miró incrédula. "¿De veras quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Por qué no? Hace un momento confesamos que ya nos sentíamos como marido y mujer. Si la muerte nos recibiera y no pudiéramos casarnos, ¿qué tendríamos que perder si al menos pretendemos que lo hacemos?" Sin soltar la mano un solo instante, y mirándola frente a frente, declaró: "Yo, Terrence Greum Granchester, te quiero a ti, Candice White Andley, como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

Candy palideció. Esto no era un casamiento, ni tampoco era la forma como hubiera querido que fuera su enlace, pero una mirada a los ojos de Terry, y la promesa de amor que había hecho, bastaron para que ella se sintiera unida a él por el resto de su vida. Una inmensa alegría arropó su interior, y antes que él le indicara lo que proseguía, ella estaba llorando de la emoción, y Terry extendió las manos a ambos lados del angelical rostro. "Si esto fuera una verdadera ceremonia, nos tomaría años terminarla. No sabía que eras de esas novias lloronas, ¡mejor dejemos eso a la tímida de Annie!"

Aunque aún estaba emocionada, Candy rió ante el comentario, y Terry rió con ella, hasta que ambos guardaron silencio, y él dijo: "Ahora repite conmigo: Yo, Candice White Andley…"

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Yo, Candice White Andley…"

"Te quiero a ti, Terrence Greum Granchester, como esposo…"

Emitiendo un prolongado suspiro, ella repitió: "Te quiero a ti, Terrence Greum Granchester, como esposo…"

Las manos de Terry comenzaron a temblar. "y me entrego a ti…"

"Y me entrego a ti…"

Esta vez fue Terry quien tuvo que contener las lágrimas; había sido un día muy emotivo para él. "Y prometo serte fiel…"

Candy apretó su mano contra la de él. "Y prometo serte fiel…"

"En las alegrías y en las penas…"

Ninguno de ellos había visto a un hombre, vestido con una sotana, que había tomado asiento en una butaca cercana, y que ahora escuchaba a Candy decir: "En las alegrías y en las penas…"

Terry continuó. "En la salud y en la enfermedad…"

El cura oyó claramente a la jovencita que repetía: "En la salud y en la enfermedad…"

"Todos los días de mi vida." Al terminar, Terry le dio otro beso en la frente.

Candy hizo eco de sus palabras: "… todos los días de mi vida." Se quedó observándolo, y al cabo de un minuto preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué sigue?"

El mostró una encantadora sonrisa. "Lo que sigue, Candy de Granchester, es que ya seríamos declarados marido y mujer…" Tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, y la besó en los labios, siendo gloriosamente correspondido…

"Buenas tardes, jóvenes."

Terry y Candy dieron un salto, y cuando miraron a ambos lados de la iglesia para buscar de dónde provenía la voz, un clérigo de alrededor de sesenta años, de baja estatura y escaso cabello, se aproximaba a ellos. "Es un gusto contar con feligreses tan jóvenes visitando nuestra parroquia", extendió la mano a los visitantes. "Soy el padre Enrico Benigni, para servirles. Y no se asusten por mi dominio del inglés; lo aprendí mientras tomaba los cursos en teología."

"Enrico…" Candy trató de hacer memoria, pues el nombre le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Entonces recordó al dueño del bote que la había transportado desde Villa San Giovanni, y dio paso a una incontenible risa. "¿De qué te ríes?", preguntó Terry.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Candy, y luego se volteó a hablar con el padre Enrico. "Lo que ocurre es que hace unas horas un hombre italiano me había sugerido encontrarme con usted, ¡y yo pensé que se trataba de un hotel!"

El padre Enrico se contagió con su risa, y fue entonces cuando Candy y Terry advirtieron que desde el inicio, el hombre se había comunicado con ellos en inglés. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado él allí, escuchando los votos matrimoniales? No tenía objeto ocultar al padre su verdadero origen, por lo que ella se presentó. "Soy Candy White Andley, y él es Terry Granchester. Somos huéspedes de Villa Schuler, aunque hemos hecho creer a todos que somos alemanes."

"Es un placer conocerlo, padre Enrico", dijo Terry, "aunque por lo visto, ya usted nos descubrió. ¿Va a delatarnos, padre?"

"En la iglesia todos somos hijos de Dios, sin importar de quién se trata", sonrió el religioso. "Mientras sean precavidos fuera de ella, su secreto está a salvo."

"¡Gracias, padre!", exclamó Candy. "¿Pero por qué el pescador que me trajo a Taormina estaría interesado en que me reuniera con usted?"

El padre Enrico frunció el ceño, hasta que preguntó: "¿A qué te dedicas, Candy?"

"No estoy trabajando, pero soy enfermera graduada."

"Entonces vengan conmigo." Terry y Candy vieron cómo el hombre caminaba detrás de unas columnas, hasta llegar a una puerta al final de una pared oculta detrás del altar, y girando sobre sus talones, hizo señas a la pareja para que lo siguieran. Al hacerlo, el padre Enrico abrió la puerta, y tras ella había una estrecha escalera en espiral. El padre Enrico bajó la misma, seguido de Candy y Terry, y al bajar el último peldaño, encontraron una amplia habitación, provista de sólo una ventana, y la misma estaba siendo ocupada por unos setenta pacientes, todos con rasgos europeos o norteamericanos… y al lado de una de las camillas, un joven médico examinaba a una chica en compañía de su enfermera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy corrió al auxilio de una señora de edad avanzada que vomitaba, y a medida que la limpiaba, el corazón de Terry daba un vuelco ante el despliegue de generosidad de su novia. Alrededor de tres niños estaban recluidos, y cuando uno de ellos comenzó a llorar, él tomó unas acuarelas que estaban sobre la mesa de otro paciente-al parecer, era pintor- y se aplicó los colores en el rostro, recordando al pie de la letra la única vez que le había correspondido interpretar a un payaso. Al terminar, hizo varias muecas con la boca y con las manos, y luego procedió a hacer piruetas y volteretas en el aire, suspirando de alivio por haber mantenido intactas las enseñanzas de Robert, pues en aquel momento encontraba absurdo interpretar a mimos y payasos. Estuvo así un largo rato, y para su tranquilidad, el llanto del niño había cesado, y Candy no podía estar más orgullosa de su novio. Cuando culminó, todos, pacientes y médicos, aplaudieron y vitorearon al simpático hombre con cara de payaso, quien hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a su público. "Mi novio es actor", anunció Candy al padre Enrico, antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de Terry, y frente a todos besó su boca de payaso. Todos exclamaron "¡Ohhhh!" ante la romántica escena.

El médico y la enfermera se acercaron. "¿Hablan italiano?", preguntó el galeno en dicho idioma.

Ahora le correspondía a Candy servir de intérprete. _"Io parlare"_, contestó. Yo hablo.

El doctor se presentó. "Mi nombre es Gianmarco Brignoni, y ella es mi esposa Fiorella. Ambos servimos aquí como voluntarios en las tardes luego de reportarnos a nuestra guardia matutina en el hospital de la región." Estrechó las manos de Terry y Candy, y luego Fiorella hizo lo propio. "Si han llegado a este sótano, es porque el padre Enrico confía en que ustedes nos pueden hacer un gran favor."

"Ustedes dirán", los instó Candy.

"Resulta que, a excepción de nosotros y algunos pescadores", mencionó Fiorella, "nadie sabe que bajo la iglesia sostenemos esta clínica clandestina. Verán… aún antes que diera inicio el tratado entre alemanes e italianos, ya muchos hospitales en Italia estaban cerrando las puertas a pacientes extranjeros."

"¿Por qué?", reclamó Candy.

"Por miedo a que se propague esa mortal enfermedad de los cerdos, como también para evitar problemas en caso de que la situación de guerra se agrave."

"¡Qué terrible!", exclamó Candy ante la gravedad que este conflicto médico representaba para los enfermos de otros países.

"Gianmarco y Fiorella han sido más que maravillosos con nosotros", dijo el padre Enrico en inglés, para beneficio de un confundido Terry. "El problema es que sólo saben hablar italiano, y lo que es peor, deben asistir a sus respectivos trabajos en las tardes, por lo que me vi en la obligación de pedir a los pescadores que, en cuanto tuvieran noticias de la visita de alguna enfermera que hablara otro idioma, intentara traerla hasta aquí para ayudarnos. Para gracia de Dios, los pescadores han sido discretos y no han comentado nada sobre esto a los alemanes."

"A nosotros nos encantaría ayudarlos", interrumpió Terry, "pero no venimos a Sicilia para quedarnos, y si lo hacemos, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta nuestra situación." El y Candy se miraron largo y tendido. "Pero si no les importa tenernos con ustedes por tiempo limitado, podemos venir en las mañanas y aliviar la pesada carga del doctor Gianmarco y su señora."

"¿Dijiste 'podemos'?", preguntó Candy.

Terry sonrió. "No soy graduado en enfermería, pero supongo que una pequeña ayuda no vendría mal. Además, puedo adquirir ciertos disfraces y maquillajes de barata calidad y ofrecer algunas de mis interpretaciones."

"Me parece perfecto", dijo un agradecido padre Enrico, y Terry sonrió, no sólo por la desinteresada labor que habría de hacer por el prójimo, sino además por la dicha de haber encontrado una razón más para compartir un hermoso momento con Candy, quien se había convertido para él en uno de los mejores modelos de virtudes y amor a la humanidad que hubiera conocido. El padre Enrico y Candy interpretaron las palabras de Terry a la pareja de esposos, y Gianmarco no pudo menos que sonreír. "Los pacientes se lo agradecerán", dijo el médico a Candy, "y Dios también."

"Sólo espero que el Padre Celestial nos conceda el tiempo suficiente para ayudarles", comentó Candy, al tiempo que miraba a Terry en absoluta complicidad. Nadie lo había obligado a formar parte de esta agotadora tarea, y aún así se había ofrecido a ayudar sin haberlo dudado un momento. Definitivamente, ambos habían madurado, y él se había reformado.

El padre Enrico la reconfortó. "La fe mueve montañas, Candy. Ha sido esa misma fe la que me ha sostenido para no cejar en mi empeño de cuidar dignamente de estos enfermos; y a juzgar por la forma en que te vimos correr para asistir a esa pobre anciana, queda más que demostrado que Dios tiene un propósito para con nosotros."

"¿Cómo saben los pacientes que este lugar existe?", preguntó Terry con curiosidad.

"En realidad no lo saben. Mi más fiel monaguillo, Guido, acude con regularidad al hospital, y cada vez que encuentra un extranjero a punto de entrar a las facilidades, lo detiene para advertirle sobre los riesgos que correría al no ser atendido, y a partir de hoy, de ser apresado… y casi siempre aceptan venir con él. Ahora mismo debe estar en el hospital, y gracias al Creador, el personal del hospital no sospecha de él, pues sólo es un niño de once años, y creen que sólo va a llevar el mensaje de Dios a todo el que visita el hospital, aunque eso también lo hace." Y destacó: "Aquí se suscita toda clase de emergencias… desde niñas preocupadas porque no han tenido su flujo del mes, hasta severas contusiones."

"Yo también me asustaba cuando no tenía el flujo", confesó Candy en voz baja, "hasta que un día en la escuela de enfermería, aprendí que no todas las chicas sangramos igual. Hace unas semanas tuve mi sangrado, y no será sino hasta dentro de unos tres meses que el mismo regrese."

Terry se llevó una mano a la quijada, absorto en la explicación médica de Candy sobre los misterios del cuerpo en la vida de cada mujer, y más que nada, anonadado ante la soltura de ella para hablar sobre un tema considerado por muchos como privado y por demás deshonroso. Por primera vez, Terry comprendió el por qué de las molestias corporales que aquejaban a veces a las chicas, y la habitual inflamación de sus vientres, sin mencionar el mal humor que les sobrevenía a algunas. Lejos de sentir vergüenza por la conversación, él sonrió a su pecosa, agradecido por la enseñanza que ella le había dado sin proponérselo.

Luego de platicar un poco más con Gianmarco y Fiorella, y de esperar a que Terry se limpiara la cara, Candy se despidió del padre Enrico. "Cuente con nosotros, padre", dijo, y ella y Terry estrecharon las manos del religioso y sus doctores. Al marchar, el padre intercambió unas breves palabras con sus nuevos voluntarios, y subió las escaleras rumbo a la casa parroquial. La Divina Misericordia de Dios había traído la bendición de dos nuevos ángeles que habrían de llenar de esperanza a sus protegidos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, y lo menos que podía hacer era compensar el sacrificio que ambos jóvenes estarían por hacer, el cual representaba un gran riesgo para ellos. Sin apartar de su mente las promesas de matrimonio pronunciadas por ellos en el altar, entró a su oficina, y enseguida redactó el documento que habría de enviar a la pareja una vez que la guerra terminara. 'Debo ser precavido y evitar que caiga en manos enemigas', se dijo, 'y no es oportuno decirles a estos chicos aún; no quiero que sufran daño alguno si cometen la indiscreción de contar a todos y hacer que la noticia llegue a oídos de los alemanes…" Guardó el escrito dentro de un cofre, cerrándolo con llave, y juró a Dios que en cuanto todo regresara a la normalidad, y con la ayuda de Guido, habría de entregar a Terry y a Candy la prueba de amor que tanto ansiaban.

/

En la recepción de Villa Schuler, Sofia no dejaba de preguntarse qué había sido del señor y la señora Oppenheimer. "He estado aquí el resto del día, y aún no los he visto bajar." De pronto, ambos jóvenes hicieron su entrada a la recepción, y estaban estrechamente abrazados. Al saludar a Sofia, ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "Creo que me falta un buen descanso, pues juraría no haberlos visto salir del hotel…"

"¡Estás en lo cierto, Sofia!", exclamó Candy provocando la risa de su acompañante, y Sofia pudo respirar un notable cambio en el ánimo de sus huéspedes. ¿Cómo habían salido del hotel? Un empleado de limpieza le había contado en horas del mediodía que una de las palmas que adornaban el jardín había caído, y pensándolo bien, la forma en que los Oppenheimer salieron inadvertidamente de la villa debía guardar alguna relación con el suceso. Entonces vio las argollas de matrimonio en la mano izquierda de cada uno, y al levantar la mirada, ellos se daban un beso en los labios. ¿Qué secreto ocultaban estos dos? Atribuyó su desconcierto al agotamiento físico y emocional de las pasadas horas, y cuando recuperó el control de sus emociones informó: "El general Von Haller desea cenar esta noche con ustedes, a modo de disculpa por su comportamiento de esta mañana."

Terry sacudió la cabeza en negación. "No tengo deseos de entrar en sociedad con ese señor, y menos hoy que es mi cumpleaños."

"¿En serio?" Cuando Sofia creía que el día no le depararía más sorpresas, de repente se suscitaban más novedades.

"Sí, Sofia… hoy cumplo veintiún años."

"¿Dónde será la cena?", interrumpió Candy. "¿Acaso Villa Schuler cuenta con un restaurante?"

"Oh, lo había olvidado", se disculpó Sofia. "No me percaté de que ustedes apenas conocen el interior de la villa. Lo cierto es que aunque estamos operando con un personal muy limitado, el restaurante continúa abierto a los soldados, y es allí donde ellos habrán de cenar esta noche… y supongo que ustedes también."

"Me siento demasiado cansado para acompañarlos", protestó Terry.

"Espera", dijo Candy acariciándole la mejilla. "Necesitamos comer; además, si no cenamos con el señor Von Haller, él podría pensar que tenemos motivos muy ocultos para no querer compartir con él. Aunque sólo sea por esta vez, aceptemos su invitación, y verás cómo nos dejará tranquilos en cuanto vea lo felices que son el señor y la señora Oppenheimer." Levantó el dedo pulgar para darle ánimo.

Terry se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su novia. "Hablaba en serio cuando decía que estaba cansado."

"Yo también lo estoy", comentó ella depositando un tierno beso sobre el oscuro cabello. "Pero debemos hacer un último esfuerzo si no queremos que Von Haller sepa la verdad… y tampoco vamos a poner en riesgo la vida de Sofia."

"No se preocupen por mí", dijo la recepcionista.

"Y ya que hablamos de preocuparnos por ti", mencionó Terry, "¿alguna vez has pensado en retirarte a tu cuarto y tomar un descanso?"

"¡No seas grosero!", gritó Candy.

"Descuide", rió Sofia, "sé que el joven Terry no desea echarme de la recepción, sino todo lo contrario, asegurarse que yo tenga un tiempo de reposo."

"Debería darte vergüenza, mi señora", reclamó Terry con fingida indignación, "¡hasta Sofia me entiende mejor que tú!"

"¡Me estás insultando!", reprochó Candy, provocando más risas de Sofia. "¿Aceptas cenar con el señor Von Haller o no?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Tienes razón; debemos ir, o de lo contrario, Von Haller continuará acosándonos hasta que cedamos."

"En ese caso, les deseo que tengan una bonita noche, y que todo salga bien con el general", dijo Sofia. "Lamentablemente no estaré por aquí cuando llegue el momento de la cena, que será en media hora."

"¿En media hora?", repitieron Candy y Terry a la vez. "Será mejor que subamos a la habitación", sugirió él. "Se nos hace tarde para la comida… gracias Sofia", dijo, y tomando de la mano a Candy, subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Allí, sin apenas tener tiempo para darse un baño, Terry extrajo de las bolsas de ropa un elegante traje tan negro como la noche, con una camisa blanca y corbata roja que hacían juego, e iba a entrar al baño a vestirse cuando vio a Candy seleccionar un vestido en diversas tonalidades como un arcoiris, y exclamó desde la puerta: "¡El negro!" Al ella darse la vuelta para observarlo, insistió: "Ponte el vestido negro, por favor…", y procedió a cambiarse en el baño.

Candy tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, debatiendo si llevar o no el vestido negro, que lejos de ser sobrio, era muy hermoso y llamativo, y ése era precisamente el problema: el traje era tan moderno, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de otros sobre su figura. No era un vestido vulgar ni demasiado revelador, pero era inevitable que las formas de su cuerpo quedaran marcadas con el ceñido entalle de la vestimenta. Al final decidió ponérselo, y cuando lo hizo, se contempló en el espejo, y contuvo la respiración ante la imagen de una desconocida mujer. Al igual que la pieza informal que había usado esa tarde, el vestido sólo tenía unos finos tirantes que colgaban de los hombros, una moda que recién comenzaba en Europa y muy raras veces había visto en América; y aunque no era muy apretado, el corte se adaptaba a su silueta, dejando su espalda al descubierto, haciendo a su vez que su pecho luciera más pronunciado de lo normal a través de una abertura al inicio del mismo que, aunque discreta, exponía demasiado su piel ante todos, incluyendo a Terry. ¿Por qué él desearía exhibirla de tal manera ante Von Haller y los otros soldados… acaso no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran sobre el cuerpo de su señora? Entonces llegó a una sorprendente conclusión: con toda intención, Terry quería que otros hombres la admiraran, ¿pero por qué?

En clara respuesta a sus pensamientos, Terry se colocó detrás de ella, contemplando la imagen de ambos en el espejo, y dijo en voz baja: "Porque me gustas… y me siento orgulloso de ti."

Ella se volteó. "¡Terry! ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?"

"Sólo adivinaba", explicó él mientras le entregaba una corbata. "Estás hermosa, Candy."

Ella colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas para ocultar el rubor en las mismas. "Gracias…" Entonces lo observó, y quedó sin aliento ante el espectacular traje negro de su novio, en amplio contraste con la blanca camisa, lo que acentuaba el brillo de sus ojos azules, y aumentaba las dimensiones de su cuerpo y estatura. Sin lugar a dudas, Terry Granchester era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, de ahí que sus fanáticas estuvieran tan locas por él. "Tú también te ves guapísimo", confesó mientras se aproximaba a él para anudar la corbata, y conforme lo hacía, él no apartaba la vista de ella, hasta que dijo: "¿Sabes, Tarzán? Hasta hace unos días, había llegado a la falsa conclusión de que mi cariño por ti sólo había sido alimentado por los viejos recuerdos de juventud, pero ahora… al verte así, tan cerca de mí, y con todas las experiencias que hemos tenido, puedo decir con absoluta certeza que te amo por lo que eres, así como por lo que fuiste, y el nuevo ser que tengo a mi lado me gusta tanto o más que la chica entrometida que una vez conocí, así que no me queda más que darte las gracias por compartir conmigo este día que le hemos robado a la vida."

Ella levantó la mirada. "A mí me pasa lo mismo. En cierto modo es como continuar lo que una vez iniciamos, y por otro lado, es diseñar nuevos y mejores recuerdos." Y agregó, "A veces nuestros pensamientos son tan similares, y tan simultáneos, que me asusto un poco, pues siento como si estuvieras metido en mi mente y en mi corazón."

"¿Qué más quisiera yo?", dijo él, y se acercó a probar la miel de sus labios. Ella no tardó en responder con su boca, y para su asombro, en vez de estar cansada de besarlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el instante durara para siempre. Contra su voluntad, ella se apoyó sobre el tocador, y por vez primera se recogió el cabello en un moño. Se contempló por unos minutos, descartando cualquier indicio de error en el peinado, y al voltearse, él estaba encogido de hombros mirándola. "Te sienta muy bien el cabello recogido, muy acertado para la señora Oppenheimer… aunque te confieso que me agradas más con el pelo suelto."

"¿Me creerías si te digo que a mí también?", dijo ella arreglándose el peinado, y con una guiñada de ojo caminó hacia la puerta, al tiempo que él posaba su mano sobre la blanca espalda, y ella sintió que se le erizaba la piel ante la cálida caricia.

Al bajar la escalera, un grupo de soldados cruzaba el vestíbulo, y Candy y Terry los siguieron hasta llegar a un amplio comedor, que consistía de decenas de mesas-hechas en bambú-para cuatro personas, situadas junto a ventanas aledañas al jardín. En cuanto hicieron su aparición, fueron llamados por el general Von Haller, quien hacía señas desde la mesa más remota del salón. Tomaron asiento junto a él, y luego de haber intercambiado saludos, Terry preguntó en alemán: "¿Acostumbra siempre comer solo, general?"

El espigado rubio de ojos verdes se sirvió una taza de café. "No mientras estoy con mi esposa, señor Oppenheimer. Ya tengo cuarenta años, y a mi edad, y con mis deberes en el ejército, no estoy de ánimos para desperdiciar mi tiempo buscando otras mujeres por la ciudad. Todo lo que necesito está en mi hogar, con mi esposa Sonje, y mis dos niñas", dijo Manfred con nostalgia, tomando nota de las miradas que había atrapado Brigitte Oppenheimer en el salón a causa de su provocativo vestido. "¿Le gusta Sicilia, señora Oppenheimer?"

Candy no sabía si el hombre le hablaba a ella o a Terry, hasta que este último intercedió por ella. "Mi esposa es un tanto reservada, y no acostumbra contestar preguntas en público por miedo a llamar la atención debido a su mutismo."

"Entonces le ruego que me disculpe, señora", dijo Manfred, y volvió a dirigirse a Hans. "¿A qué se dedica en Alemania?"

Terry tomó en sus manos el menú que le había sido provisto por un mesero. "Soy profesor de teatro, y Brigitte da clases de piano en nuestro hogar."

"Muy interesante", comentó Manfred, mientras el mesero regresaba con un juego de cubiertos para los recién llegados, y cuando Brigitte recibió los suyos, el tenedor cayó sobre sus pies, y ella lanzó un grito de dolor, a lo que el mesero se disculpó por su torpeza, y de inmediato regresó con otro tenedor limpio. Brigitte rió como una chiquilla, y Manfred correspondió a su risa. "Con todo el respeto que se merece, señora, usted tiene un no sé qué que provoca que todo aquél que la mire, despida el día con una sonrisa."

"Esa fue mi primera impresión al conocerla", señaló Hans apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposa. Aunque no sabía de qué trataba la conversación, Candy supuso que Terry la había tocado para marcar ciertos límites, como si estuviera estableciendo un territorio. Auscultó la expresión de Von Haller en busca de alguna señal de peligro, pero no encontró ninguna; sólo cansancio, y en cierto modo, soledad. ¿Cómo era el alma de Manfred Von Haller en realidad?

"¿Y cómo le ha ido a usted en su primer día en suelo italiano?", le preguntó Hans.

El rostro de Manfred se tornó sombrío. "Me fue preciso tomar acción contra unos americanos que intentaban huir… y nos vimos forzados a tomar medidas drásticas." Advirtió la incómoda mirada de Oppenheimer, y se arrepintió de haber arruinado la charla. "He sido demasiado gráfico", dijo.

"No tiene de qué disculparse", le aseguró Hans. "Es inevitable, por no decir necesario, hablar de la guerra en este entorno."

"Pero es algo agotador para la mente, y más cuando se tiene que implementar decisiones que conllevan violencia y muerte. Tras este rudo exterior, soy un hombre tranquilo y hogareño", indicó Manfred con la mirada perdida en otra parte, y a Terry ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que el hombre laboraba en el ejército contra su voluntad. ¿Cuántos, al igual que él, estarían luchando con sus demonios internos, sin tan siquiera tener el libre albedrío de escoger el camino a tomar?

Poco después, dieron inicio a la cena, y a pesar de la cautela que debía guardar para con el alemán, Terry sintió simpatía por él y el profundo amor que prodigaba a su esposa e hijas, entre otros datos que había ofrecido sobre su vida como, por ejemplo, que era dueño de una fábrica de quesos en Berlín, y había sido llamado a la guerra sin previa notificación, por lo que a Terry le quedó claro el alto grado de responsabilidad del general, así como su gran calidad humana, aún en las circunstancias bajo las cuales cumplía con la parte encomendada en el tratado. 'Es una lástima que la guerra nos haya colocado en lados diferentes de la moneda', se lamentó. Iba a excusarse para regresar a la habitación cuando un grupo de soldados, en compañía de los empleados del restaurante, aparecieron con un redondo pastel adornado con una gigantesca vela. "Feliz cumpleaños a usteeeeed, feliz cumpleaños a usteeeeeed…", cantaron, y la sonrisa de Manfred se hizo más amplia, para regocijo de Candy, a quien no le faltaron los deseos de confesar todo al alemán, pero aún no era oportuno… no por ahora. Entonces Von Haller se unió al coro entonando, "Feliz cumpleaños, señor Oppenheimeeeeer, feliz cumpleaños a usteeeeeed…" Todos, hombres y mujeres, militares y civiles, se arremolinaron alrededor de la mesa aguardando que Hans pidiera un deseo y soplara la vela, y antes de hacerlo, miró a Brigitte en busca de aprobación, y al ver el mutuo acuerdo en las esferas de los hermosos ojos verdes, dijo en voz alta, "Bendita seas, Sofia, por haber arreglado todo en tan poco tiempo", y apagó la vela sin más titubeos. "¿Cuántos años cumple, Hans?", preguntó Manfred.

"Veintiuno", contestó el profesor, ofreciendo a su esposa el primer pedazo de pastel, "¡pero desde que estoy con Brigitte me siento como de quince!", añadió, provocando la risa de todos.

Una hora más tarde, se despidió de Von Haller, y condujo a Candy fuera del salón, pues ya había caído la noche, y ambos estaban deseosos de dormir. Manfred no dejaba de contemplarlos mientras desaparecían por la puerta del comedor, pues a lo largo de toda la conversación, sólo pensaba en la reacción de Brigitte Oppenheimer mientras caía el tenedor sobre ella. "¡Ouch!", había exclamado. '¿Desde cuándo una persona que no puede hablar lanza un quejido de dolor… y su esposo no se sorprende?', cuestionó. Y respecto a Hans… conociendo los estrictos requisitos de la docencia universitaria de su país natal para la admisión de nuevos profesores, era muy poco probable que un chico que justamente hoy cumplía veintiún años contara con la experiencia y destrezas académicas necesarias para haber formado parte de un plantel, sin contar con que Oppenheimer no se había molestado en mencionar el nombre de la universidad para la que trabajaba. Se levantó de la mesa, y decidió salir al jardín a fumarse un cigarrillo diciendo: "Los Oppenheimer son más extraños de lo que aparentan."


	18. Capítulo 17: Una nueva mujer

CAPITULO 17: Una nueva mujer

Terry abrió la puerta del dormitorio, permitiendo que Candy entrara primero. "¡Dejamos las lámparas encendidas!", exclamó ella buscando la forma de entablar conversación. De repente, el espacio en el cuarto parecía más reducido, acortando la distancia entre ella y su novio, y la cama le parecía más pequeña. Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, y Terry sonrió al percatarse de la erizada piel. Avanzó hacia ella, y le dio un beso en el punto donde se encontraban la nuca y su columna vertebral. "¿Estás nerviosa, pecosa?"

Ella escondió sus manos, sudorosas por una ansiedad inexplicable, y manteniéndose de espaldas se limitó a decir: "No tengo por qué." Recogió las bolsas de ropa que habían dejado sobre la cama, y comenzó a guardar las piezas en varias gavetas del tocador. "Siento que Von Haller es un buen hombre", comentó, "al igual que Sofia, quien nos sorprendió informando a todos sobre tu cumpleaños."

"Yo también pienso lo mismo sobre Von Haller", murmuró Terry vagamente, tratando de pensar en una forma en que pudiera ponerse el pijama y acostarse en la cama sin causar mayores contrariedades a Candy. "Pero no debemos, por más que nos simpatice, decirle una sola palabra de lo que estamos haciendo. Después de todo, a él le corresponde actuar según las órdenes que se le imparten, y no hay que ser un experto en la materia para saber en qué consisten esas órdenes."

"Puedes estar tranquilo", dijo ella mientras se soltaba el moño, y Terry apretó los puños para no lanzarse sobre ella y acariciar la cascada de cabellos que caía sobre su espalda. "Será nuestro secreto", la oyó continuar, mientras sostenía lo que aparentaba ser una bata de dormir, y se dirigió al baño, y rápidamente él se quitó el traje y pantalón, y se puso la parte de abajo del pijama. Cuando estaba por colocarse la parte superior, ella salió, cubierta sólo por un conjunto de camisilla y pantalón de dormir. Pensando que Terry ya estaba completamente vestido, había salido casi corriendo del baño para evitar que él la viera en las livianas ropas, pues sería la primera vez que ella dormiría con ropa ligera de mujer, y no las extensas batas con volantes de las cuales no quería deshacerse; pero en las tiendas de Taormina no existía tal cosa como unos pijamas de quinceañera para una joven de diecinueve años. Por instinto, se cubrió el pecho y la entrepierna, pues la transparencia de las delicadas prendas era resaltada por la luz de las lámparas, pero él ya la estaba contemplando con ese brillo profundo en sus ojos, su torso desnudo tenso por completo… "No tienes camisa", masculló ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

El lanzó un par de carcajadas. "Si te da tanta pena verme, pecosa, ¿cómo explicas esa amplia abertura que hay en cada uno de tus dedos?"

"¿De qué hablas?", preguntó ella asomando su rostro por un espacio entre el dedo índice y anular.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!", exclamó Terry entre risas.

Candy observó sus propias manos, y un manto de vergüenza la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Bajando las manos ordenó: "¡Al menos ten la decencia de terminar de cubrirte!"

Pero él permanecía en su sitio. "No me diste la oportunidad, pues saliste del baño tan rápido como un tren. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Dejó descansar una de sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, lo que le produjo un nuevo dolor en su cadera. "¿Acaso la enfermera White no sabe lo que es ver un cuerpo desnudo?"

Ella se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero esto es diferente…"

"¿Por qué es diferente?", insistió él. "¿Porque te agrada lo que ves?"

"¡No seas tan presumido!"

"Si dejo de serlo, entonces te acordarás de que tienes un cuerpo que cubrir, y ya no podría mirarte como lo he hecho desde que saliste."

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" En su discusión, Candy no se había dado cuenta de que había expuesto su cuerpo a la vista de su novio, y tuvo miedo de que su físico le produjera desagrado. Y en lo que concernía a Terry, ella tuvo que reconocer que tenía un magnífico cuerpo, y su pecho al descubierto le daba un aire más varonil, y ella se sintió vulnerable ante el vigor y energía que él exudaba, aunque por razones que no entendía, deseó con toda sus fuerzas ser envuelta en sus brazos, sin importar la escasa ropa que llevaba. Caminó a toda prisa hacia la cama y retiró las sábanas, pero al escucharlo reír nuevamente, gritó con enfado: "¡No te rías!", y corrió a atacarlo a fuerza de puños, pero los reflejos de él fueron más rápidos, y saltó a la cama de golpe, seguido por una iracunda Candy, y así estuvieron unos minutos, corriendo alrededor del dormitorio en una persecución sin sentido, hasta que al bajar una vez más de la cama, él pisó en falso el borde, y cayó al otro lado, desapareciendo de la vista de Candy. "¿Terry?", lo llamó. El no respondía, por lo que ella dio la vuelta al otro lado de la cama, y lo vio tirado en el suelo. "Terry, ¿estás bien?" Esta vez la preocupación pudo más que su recato, y se puso en cuclillas junto a él, agitando sus anchos hombros. "¡Terry, responde! Es tu cadera, ¿verdad?" Iba a revisarlo cuando él se sentó de golpe, y rodeando la cintura de ella con las manos, la derribó al suelo diciendo: "No sabía que pensabas siempre en mí."

"¡Mocoso arrogante!" Candy iba a lanzarle un puño al estómago cuando él la sujetó de la cintura, inmovilizándola a tal grado en que no podía levantar la espalda del suelo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los brazos, en el cuello, en las orejas, hasta que ella comenzó a reír junto a él, y al oírla, Terry creyó haber escuchado los acordes de una música divina, y continuó con las cosquillas, provocando en ella un histérico ataque de risas, lo que alegró aún más el corazón de él, y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que sus manos se habían detenido, y que la tortura había terminado. Con las manos fijas en su cintura, Terry miró al espejo de los ojos de su pecosa, y sólo encontró amor… puro e interminable amor. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en apartar las manos de Terry, y fue entonces cuando decidió culminar su camino, el camino que siempre había querido tomar, el camino de ser feliz con él… aunque para eso tuviera que hacer a un lado algunas de las enseñanzas y valores impartidos. 'Voy a ir en contra del Orden que has creado, Padre Celestial', pensó, 'pero Tu mayor deseo es que todos seamos felices, y si es Tu Voluntad que Terry y yo estemos aquí, voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo inmensamente feliz…'

Recobrando el control de sus impulsos, e ignorando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, Terry se separó de ella, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. "Lo siento, Candy", dijo con voz apagada, "no me porté como un caballero." Se inclinó hacia adelante para levantarse cuando ella lo detuvo por el hombro, y tomando asiento junto a él susurró: "Tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana. No deseaba convertirme en una mujer… hasta hoy. Esta noche seré una mujer, Terry… y quiero que tú me conviertas en esa nueva mujer."

"_¿Qué estás diciendo?"_ Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y creyó no haberla escuchado bien. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Candy?", preguntó, aunque una voz en su interior ya le había dado la respuesta.

"Terry", dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de él con la palma de su mano. "En cualquier momento los verdaderos señores Oppenheimer nos pondrán al descubierto, y no sé si lograremos salir vivos de Italia…" No pudo continuar al ver que arreciaba una tormenta en los ojos zafiro, y Terry tuvo que ocultar la cabeza bajo su hombro para manejar la lucha interna que daba comienzo en su interior ante la petición de Candy. "No", dijo con firmeza, luego de muchas dudas. "No puedo hacerte esto… no a ti, Candy", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de conflicto interno y encrucijadas entre los límites de su nobleza y sus sentimientos.

"Terry, soy tu esposa", anunció ella para sorpresa del muchacho. "Me convertí en tu esposa esta tarde, en la iglesia del padre Enrico, con Dios como único testigo."

"Sólo estábamos fingiendo", intentó aclarar él para disuadirla de su propósito.

"No mientas", dijo ella con una sonrisa de ternura en su bello rostro. "Ambos sabemos que cuando hicimos los votos matrimoniales, pusimos todo nuestro corazón. No tenemos acta que así lo confirme, ni leyes o testigos que lo aprueben, pero Dios sabe que a partir de ese momento yo me convertí en la señora Granchester…" Levantó la mano izquierda a la vista de Terry. "¿Ves el anillo? Si esto hubiera sido para mí sólo una parte del juego, me lo hubiera quitado en cuanto entramos a la habitación, pero no lo voy a hacer-"

"Aguarda un momento", dijo él con voz quebrantada, pues para entonces ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y no tenía intención alguna en ocultarlas. Alzó la mano izquierda, entrelazándola con la de ella, y Candy vio la banda blanca y dorada fija en el dedo anular de él. "Yo también soy tuyo ante Dios desde esta mágica tarde en la iglesia."

"Tú significas todo para mí", confesó Candy, "Aún la más perfecta ceremonia de matrimonio palidece al compararla con la dicha de mi vida contigo. De niña había aguardado la esperanza de encontrar un lazo indestructible, y ahora sé que ese lazo es el de nuestro amor, que ha perdurado a través del tiempo, y ya no hay nada en el mundo que desée más que amarte y que me ames. Si he de decir adiós al mundo, quiero que sea a tu lado… como tu mujer."

Terry no cesaba de llorar. No era lo que había esperado, pero tampoco había imaginado reencontrarse con Candy al otro lado del mundo, en lugar de estar planeando una boda con Susana. Su mayor sueño era ver a su pecosa vestida de blanco mientras era desposada por él en el altar de una parroquia en Lakewood o en Chicago, ante la presencia de todos sus amigos y parientes, y no arrebatarle su inocencia en un país lejano, sin haber recibido la bendición oficial de Dios, y si lo hacían, pondrían en riesgo sus vidas más de lo que ya lo habían hecho; pero en el fondo, algo le decía que ya estaban bendecidos, y que no debía tener remordimiento alguno por consumar su unión. Se arrojó a los brazos de Candy, dejando derramar lágrimas copiosas sobre el hombro lleno de pecas, lágrimas de miedo, de regocijo, de temor ante lo que el futuro les deparaba a ambos… y ella acarició sus cabellos, permitiéndolo refugiarse en el calor de su pecho, pues para eso había nacido, para protegerlo, para consolarlo, para amarlo… Sintió la mano de él sobre su barbilla, obligándolo a encontrarse con sus ojos azules, y entonces Terry tomó posesión de sus labios, su boca explorando gentilmente la suavidad que allí encontraba. Tiernos cuando querían ser apasionados, y dulces cuando querían ser intensos, la inocente intimidad exaltada en ambos por este nuevo beso habría de perdurar para siempre en la memoria de Candy White. El trazó con la lengua el marco de sus labios, y escuchó cómo ella aguantaba la respiración, y cuando finalmente liberó la rosada boca de su asalto, ella se llevó los dedos a sus labios inflamados y enrojecidos. Con su respiración entrecortada, Candy sintió una corriente de gozo recorrer su piel, y sintió un vacío en el estómago, un vacío de ansia de ser besada otra vez.

Terry se apartó de ella, y colocándose de rodillas frente a la cama, comenzó a rezar, y Candy hizo lo propio, permaneciendo ambos en comunión con Dios en el silencio de la habitación, y luego de unos minutos de profunda reflexión sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentó una vez más en la cama, aguardando a que Candy terminara de hacer sus oraciones. Cuando terminó, él extendió una mano, y la atrajo hacia él. Buscó su boca una vez más, y se besaron por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, olvidándose del mundo en su necesidad de disfrutarse el uno al otro. Luego él se apartó de sus labios, dejando que ella se perdiera en el océano de sus pupilas dilatadas, abriendo así sus corazones, y apenas podía describirse el amor, la paz, la cercanía entre ellos. "Te amo, esposo mío", dijo Candy en un susurro. Terry sonrió ante la declaración, y respondió desde el fondo de su ser: "Y yo te amo a ti, mi bella esposa…." La abrazó con fuerza, y el hacerlo le causó mariposas en el estómago en anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, y le sobrevino la gran preocupación de causarle algún dolor, pues quería que su primera vez fuera memorable. "Candy", comenzó, "Es la primera vez que voy a dormir contigo… la primera vez que estoy con una mujer sin experiencia… y la primera vez que estoy con una mujer desde que te conocí. Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí como lo es para ti... es la primera vez que realmente hago el amor." La abrazó una vez más, y ella se refugió en sus brazos, a modo de aprobación a todo cuanto él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle. "¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?" Su único deseo era complacerla y llenarla de amor, y ambos habrían de recordar esta noche por el resto de sus vidas.

Ella bajó la mirada. "Quiero ser tuya, Terrence… quiero pertenecerte y ser tu esposa, en todos los sentidos, pues así es como me siento", emitió una débil risilla, "aunque estoy un poco asustada."

El volvió a abrazarla, besándola con sumo cuidado, probando el dulce sabor de sus labios a medida que se exploraban, y ella descansó las manos sobre sus hombros. La acercó más a él con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte como el de ella, y respiró hondo para no perder el control, y hacer de ésta una noche maravillosa para ella. "Lo tomaremos con calma, mi amor", le dijo al oído. "Y si quieres detenerte, sólo tienes que decírmelo."

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, que ahora colocaba sobre el pecho de él, y dio un sobresalto al sentir la acelerada respiración de Terry bajo sus palmas. El no pudo evitar sonreír ante su ingenuidad, y con infinita ternura, la condujo al centro de la cama, donde permanecieron sentados y abrazados con toda la fuerza del amor que habían reservado todos estos años. Un quejido escapó de los labios de él, como una canción de gozo y urgente necesidad de expresar su amor a ese ángel que se había adueñado de su corazón con sólo mirarlo. La acostó sobre una de las almohadas, e hizo lo propio justo al lado de ella, y colocándose de lado, extendió un brazo por debajo de la suave espalda, deteniéndose en uno de los costados, debajo de los hombros. Sintiendo muy de cerca el aroma y aliento masculino, y encadenada a la intensa mirada de él, ella se sintió segura y protegida como nunca antes.

Con su mano libre, Terry acarició el etéreo rostro, depositando pequeños y profundos besos en cada parte de la tez donde sus dedos se habían posado, y sin despegarse de ella, comenzó a quitarle la camisilla lenta y dulcemente, lo que sobrecogió a Candy al punto de llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. Con un poco de dificultad, llevó la prenda por encima de la dorada cabeza, y en un instante gran parte de la pálida piel de Candy quedó al descubierto ante la vista de él. "Terry…", musitó, tratando de ocultar sus pechos, pero él se lo impidió. "No, mi amor; no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Eres muy hermosa… tan hermosa que duele." Tomó las temblorosas manos entre las suyas, y besó sus palmas antes de colocarlas sobre los hombros de él. "Puedes tocarme, Candy."

"No sé cómo hacerlo…" El pudo observar la indecisión en las esmeraldas de sus ojos mientras decía: "Quiero complacerte, Terry."

"Ya lo estás haciendo, pecosa… sentir tus manos suaves sobre mi piel me brinda un placer inimaginable, y tenerte aquí, tan cerca, es el regalo más maravilloso que Dios me ha dado." Tomando una de las pequeñas manos en la suya, la guió al borde de su pantalón, ayudándola a privarlo de la ropa, hasta que la mano de ella no pudo llegar más lejos, y entonces él terminó la tarea, y ella volteó la cabeza para otro lado. Con suavidad, Terry la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia él. "Mi alma está tan desnuda como mi cuerpo", le dijo, "y aquí está el moretón que llevo en la cadera."

"¡Tu cadera!" Candy había olvidado por completo el dolor que él debía estar experimentando, y con ojos de enfermera dejó reposar su mano en la cadera de Terry para asegurarse que estuviera bien; pero él agarró la misma, llevándola al lugar donde comenzaba su propia espalda, y Candy sintió cómo él tensaba sus firmes músculos, entrecerrando los ojos de gozo. Este era el hombre que había sacrificado sus estudios para evitarle a ella un escándalo… el mismo que años después cruzara el Mediterráneo, dispuesto a dar la vida por ella el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Tal era el amor que ella tenía guardado para él, que sus manos comenzaron a responder a su necesidad de amarlo, moldeando la espléndida figura como a la más bella de las esculturas, y él quedó inmóvil, saboreando la dulzura con la que ella trazaba pequeños círculos sobre su pecho. Entonces la colocó frente a él, para así admirar de lleno su belleza; pero en un gesto involuntario, ella llevó una rodilla hacia adelante, rozando por accidente el tesoro que él llevaba entre sus piernas, y al retroceder de inmediato, él colocó una mano sobre el vientre de ella diciendo: "Estás viendo la parte de mí que nos hace diferentes, y quiero que me hagas tuyo tal cual soy, como un hombre que está dispuesto a desnudarse en carne y en espíritu, dispuesto a ser tu guardián y tu nido. Ven aquí, Candy."

No tuvo que volverlo a pedir. Candy se abrazó a él, y su piel se erizó ante el roce de los pechos de Terry con los suyos, y él acarició sus cabellos para reconfortarla. Los sedosos rizos parecían perderse entre sus dedos, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, trazó con los dedos el contorno de su espalda, provocando espasmos de sorpresa en su compañera, lo cual él pudo comprobar a través de la mirada de asombro de ella, así como por su respiración agitada. Estrechamente abrazados, cayeron uno encima del otro sobre las almohadas, y Terry dio inicio al glorioso recorrido del cuerpo de su amada, pasando las manos sobre el valle de su vientre, el satinado cabello, sus muslos lisos, su rodilla lastimada … y ella esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad al ver y sentir cómo él la admiraba y la tocaba como si fuera el delicado pétalo de una rosa, y la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, y ahora ella no dejaba de tocarlo como a una bella melodía, haciendo de sus manos y uñas sobre la amplia espalda el mejor de sus instrumentos.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, él volvió a rodear la cintura de ella detrás de la espalda, y con la palma de su otra mano, tomó uno de los rosados capullos que conformaban el pecho de ella, y muy despacio comenzó a dibujarlos con la punta del dedo índice, y Candy sintió un sonido agolparse en su garganta, pero no consideraba oportuno emitir ninguno. Con la espalda tensa contra la cama, las puertas de la felicidad en pareja se abrieron frente a ella. 'Entonces, esto es el amor, y así es como se unen dos personas que se aman', pensó, apretando los labios para no romper el hechizo de la noche. El se dio cuenta de su lucha interior y señaló, sin apartar los dedos de la flor cuyos pétalos ahora se abrían: "Los sonidos son una expresión más de amor, mi bella esposa, y al gemir, estás mostrando la alegría de tu corazón. Vamos, mi amor, no te reprimas…" Pero ella aún no se atrevía a liberar el deseo contenido en su garganta, y sin dejar de acariciar la redondez de su pecho, él dejó descansar su mejilla en el lecho de la otra planicie y preguntó: "¿Qué sucede, mi amor… también me quieres aquí?" Y dicho esto, su boca encontró el ansiado manjar, y ella se sacudió ante las corrientes de placer que comenzaban a acumularse en su vientre, y en respuesta tomó la espesa cabellera de él entre sus manos, y alzó el torso, ofreciendo sus capullos en flor, y él, encantado, aceptó el ofrecimiento, levantando la cabeza para beber del otro pecho que demandaba atención, arropándola de intensas llamaradas de fuego imposibles de extinguir, y sin contener más su exaltación, dejó escapar un gemido ajeno a ella, y luego otro, hasta desencadenar las notas de una sonata de gozo que inundó el alma de Terry como el canto de una sirena. Miró a Candy con ojos llenos de amor, júbilo y excitación, pues no había nada mejor en el mundo que colmar de gozo a la mujer de sus sueños y realidades. Poco a poco fue deslizando la única pieza de ropa que cubría a su pecosa, y al remover la liviana prenda, no quedó un solo rincón de la nacarada piel que no estuviera bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, y sus curvas quedaron libremente expuestas ante él, quien rezó en silencio para que la consumación de su acto de amor fuera grata para ambos, y que ella no tuviera miedo alguno cuando llegara el momento de recibirlo en lo más íntimo de su ser. Alargó la mano en busca del jardín de rosas oculto entre las blancas y bien torneadas piernas, y antes que llegara a su destino, ella lo detuvo en el camino, cruzándose de piernas para cerrarle el paso. Estaba nerviosa por haber quedado vulnerable frente a él como Dios la trajo al mundo, y él le susurró al oído: "Déjate amar, mi alma… permíteme descubrir los misterios de tu cuerpo con la misma confianza con la que me abres tu corazón. Entrégate, mi dulce ángel…" Con su mano comenzó a separar la frontera de esas hermosas piernas, y al hallar lo que buscaba, movió los dedos sobre la seda que cubría la tibieza de su interior. "Eso es, mi amor", sonrió Terry, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se abrían paso por aquel portal exclusivo para él.

Candy contrajo la espalda al sentir los dedos de su amado explorar su condición de mujer, y su cuerpo acogió la gentil caricia con una sacudida tan húmeda como el rocío de la mañana, a modo de súplica por llenarse de él, y de las promesas de amor que en su cuerpo habitaban, pero Terry no quería apresurar las cosas aún… quería prolongar un poco más la unión, y que todo fuera perfecto, pues noches como ésta sólo ocurrían una vez en la vida. Aventuró los dedos un poco más allá, con sumo cuidado de no atravesar su doncellez, y al hacerlo ella perdió el control de sus impulsos, y a punto de sucumbir ante una sensación que estaba fuera de su alcance, se aferró a las almohadas, luchando contra el temblor en la parte baja de su vientre, hasta que levantó las caderas hacia él, dejándose llevar por una turbulenta marejada de dicha y placer.

Terry contempló extasiado aquella piel de porcelana, sorprendentemente delicada para una enfermera acostumbrada a la vida de campo y a la dura faena de un hogar austero, y con sus manos volvió a enamorar cada parte de su anatomía. Candy era la obra de arte creada por Dios para que él dibujara pinceladas en su lienzo, disfrutando de la caricias que le prodigaba tanto o más que ella al recibirlas. Levantó la apretada barbilla de ella con sus dedos, y sus labios fueron directos a conocer su boca, en un apasionado beso que para ella significaba mucho más que cualquier necesidad física que tuviera en ese instante. Ahora ella estaba segura de que nunca habría sido capaz de entregarse a cualquier hombre sin amarlo, y que el acto que ahora realizaba junto a Terry era el mejor regalo que ella podría ofrecer, y sería únicamente para él. Entonces sintió la mano de él posarse sobre su vientre mientras avanzaba entre sus piernas, hasta tocar con su centro a la puerta del aposento donde se refugiaba con recelo la ofrenda de amor que habría de obtener. Muy despacio, y con deliberada calma, él entró a la tibieza de su esencia, y el más preciado velo de pureza se interpuso en su camino. Sabía que sería el primero en llegar a ese lugar sagrado, pero al haber encontrado el escudo virginal, se llenó de orgullo y éxtasis ante la confirmación de que Candy sería suya, sólo suya. Entró un poco más en un intento de tomarla por completo, pero sintió que ella se movía con dificultad debajo de él, y quedó inmóvil dentro de ella, tratando de evitar causarle algún dolor, pero los intactos y comprimidos tejidos le impedían completar la jornada hacia el universo femenino. No le quedó otra salida: tenía que hacerlo de golpe.

Candy tenía abierta la boca, respirando de hito en hito al sentir el fuerte impacto de Terry en los confines de su cuerpo, una dulce invasión de quien había comenzado adueñándose de su mente, para luego apropiarse de su alma y corazón; pero ahora que decía adiós a la niña con colas de caballo que había sido hasta hoy, ahora que finalmente iba a ser suya en todos los sentidos, el umbral de su castidad no cedía ante su esposo del alma. Fue entonces cuando él la miró a los ojos con adoración e inquietud, y en un solo movimiento, derribó la barrera de su inocencia.

Ella había tomado clases sobre el comportamiento y desarrollo humano en la escuela de enfermería, por lo que ya tenía una idea de cómo se consumaba una relación entre un hombre y una mujer, pero nada la había preparado para la punzada de dolor en su desgarrado lienzo de mujer. Se retorció hacia un lado, e intentó empujarlo, mas no lo consiguió, y con mucha dulzura Terry la sujetó por las muñecas, llevando las manos detrás de la rubia cabellera, pero la molestia era demasiado aguda. Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo el lacerante dolor, comenzó a llorar.

Terry se detuvo. No era la primera ocasión que veía llorar a su Tarzán, pero sí era la primera vez que la veía llorar de dolor, dolor físico… y él había sido el causante de su sufrimiento. Sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos al ver con impotencia cómo ella se sacudía con violencia, estallando en fuertes sollozos. Sin apartarse del jardín de rosas que había reclamado para él, la abrazó fuertemente, y con ternura enjugó su llanto, limpiando las pestañas humedecidas con el dedo índice. "Perdóname, mi ángel… perdóname por haberte lastimado", susurró, sin poder ocultar dos gruesas lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, y apartando un rizo dorado de la sudorosa frente de ella, la besó en los labios y le dijo: "Pronto pasará el dolor… te prometo que no volveré a hacerte daño."

Ella continuó sollozando y temblando sin control, hasta que sintió que él le colocaba una almohada debajo de sus caderas, y otra detrás de la espalda, de manera que ambos quedaron inclinados contra la cabecera de la cama, en una posición que la ayudaría a mitigar el dolor; y él, para calmarla, comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de su vientre, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba con suavidad sus pechos. "Mírame", le ordenó, y cuando ella lo hizo, observó la angustia en los penetrantes zafiros, así como las lágrimas que caían de los mismos, y resolvió dejar de llorar. Con la palma de la mano, secó el llanto de Terry, quien cerrando los ojos, le depositó un sonoro beso en la muñeca, y entonces el dolor de ella se desvaneció, y Candy admiró en silencio la infinita paciencia con la que Terry se mantenía dentro de ella, aguardando que ella se acoplara a las dimensiones de su masculinidad, y un sentimiento de suprema felicidad la arropó al saber que ahora era suya… completa y eternamente suya. Su cuerpo y su alma se habían llenado de su amante, su amigo, su amor. El era su razón de vivir… su razón de reír y de ser feliz en sus últimos días. De pronto, algo en lo más profundo de su interior palpitó con fuerza, y a juzgar por la expresión de sorpresa de Terry, él lo había sentido también. Con su corazón rebosante de paz y regocijo, Candy percibió un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas, y desconociéndose a sí misma y las reacciones de su cuerpo, se descubrió abrazando las caderas de Terry con sus piernas, en un súbito deseo de ofrecerle también lo que tanto había recibido de él; y habiendo perdido el control de sus emociones, comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra las de él, lanzando gemidos de satisfacción. Había iniciado la danza del amor.

El corazón de él latió a toda velocidad al ver que ella se había sobrepuesto al dolor, acogiendo con beneplácito la unión de ambos, y no pudo evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo a la invitación de Candy, y respondió al llamado, creando una armonía entre sus caderas y las de ella, bailando al ritmo de sus corazones… y entonces fue él quien comenzó a entonar sus propios cánticos de amor, con notas más armoniosas que las de cualquier instrumento. Al escuchar la melodía de pasión en la voz de él, los sonidos de Candy se acrecentaron, hasta gritar repetidas veces su nombre: "¡Terrence!"

Al escucharla, Terry sintió moverse hasta la última fibra de su alma, y supo que había encontrado su hogar. Su lugar en el mundo estaba con ella, y en ella. Candy era su mayor alegría, y lo había rescatado del frío, haciéndolo suyo. "Ven conmigo", murmuró entre gemidos, "yo te esperaré…"

Al sentir su húmeda intimidad siendo acariciada por la de él, el anticipo de placer que ella había experimentado minutos antes regresaba con más intensidad, y Terry elevó una plegaria en acción de gracias por el disfrute de quien ahora era su mujer. La sublime rendición de ella se acercaba, y el cuerpo y corazón de él temblaban de ansiedad y vehemencia, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo; pero ésta era la noche de Candy, y de ella habría de ser el primer viaje al paraíso, por lo que él empleó toda su energía para ayudarla a encontrar ese edén, y junto a ella perderse entre las rosas, y beber gotas de agua de sus hojas.

Candy estaba lista para la entrega, y sabía que él lo estaba también, y que tan sólo aguardaba porque ella se elevara al cielo sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo amor… el más bello y puro amor, y se sintió libre, libre para levantar sus alas e iniciar el vuelo. Entonces sintió que su cuerpo se despegaba de la cama, su espíritu flotando en el aire, y el río de bellas e intensas sensaciones que llevaba dentro salió de su cauce, al tiempo que otro torrente de delirio y pasión contenida la inundó… y allí estaba él, alcanzándola en su viaje por el universo de colores, llegando juntos al infinito; y en natural armonía, derramaron bálsamos de felicidad y emoción, convirtiéndose en uno, formando una constelación entera… y en un vertiginoso descenso, regresaron a la tierra, arrastrados por una baja marea, hasta languidecer en la orilla.

/

Terry apartó las almohadas que llevaba Candy, y ambos se dejaron caer en el lecho, con sus cuerpos ceñidos en un prolongado abrazo, recobrando cada uno el aliento. Con su rostro bañado en sudor, Terry sepultó la cabeza en la cordillera de pechos de su amada, escuchando el latido de ambos corazones, mientras ella mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, aún bajo los efectos de haber ascendido y descendido de la cima. Una vorágine de sentimientos se había entremezclado en su interior desde la madrugada: miedo, angustia, alivio, dolor, risas, deseo, paz… Sin saber qué hacer con tanta sensibilidad a flor de piel, dejó escapar una risa incontenible, intentando detenerse sin éxito… tanto, que Terry levantó la cabeza del apacible regazo, y sin haber terminado de extinguir su propio fuego preguntó con voz ronca: "¿Estás bien?"

En lo más recóndito de su mente, Candy oyó la consternada voz, y un inmenso bienestar colmó su transformado ser, y fue tan inmensa su alegría, que de la risa pasó al llanto, y Terry sonrió en medio de su aturdimiento. "Había oído mencionar…", musitó, con respiración entrecortada, "que algunas mujeres… luego de hacer el amor… terminan tan ansiosas… que lloran y ríen… al mismo tiempo…" La volteó hacia un lado, y se colocó de costado justo detrás de ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos, refrescando los húmedos y ensortijados cabellos rubios con la brisa de su aliento. Con su mano, comenzó a acariciar la satinada espalda. "Tranquila… shhhh, todo está bien", susurró, y al sentir las cálidas manos sobre ella, Candy cesó su llanto, y cuando al fin se calmó, escuchó los fuertes latidos del corazón de Terry tras de sí, al tiempo que el sudor de ella se confundía con los remanentes de amor de él.

¿Cómo pudo ella alguna vez haber dudado de sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez haber renunciado a él… y pensar siquiera en la idea de casarse con otro? Atrás había quedado el miedo a dejarse amar por el hombre que ya una vez había renunciado a sus malos hábitos, a sus estudios, e incluso a su familia, para ofrecerle todo cuanto tenía: su incipiente carrera, su dinero, su amabilidad, su gentileza, su amor. Pensó en todos los momentos vividos junto a él, desde las alegres tardes veraniegas en Escocia hasta las pasadas horas bajo el dominio de los soldados enemigos, así como en los tiernos cuidados que él siempre le había prodigado, aún bajo su rudo exterior, y en contra de su oscuro pasado. Las conversaciones que fluían sin mayor esfuerzo, la diversidad de temas que discutían, a veces, acaloradamente, y la alegría que le causaba estar con él, o simplemente el verlo entrar a una habitación, eran sólo fragmentos de un amor que había traspasado las cumbres más borrascosas. Trató de imaginar un futuro sin él, y una puñalada de aflicción le atravesó el corazón, más dolorosa que la pérdida de su virtud.

Estaba tan fatigada que no se había percatado de que él se había levantado en dirección al baño, y de repente sintió una toalla húmeda en el interior de sus piernas. En el más amoroso de los gestos, Terry limpió la sangre virginal de su intimidad, y cuando hubo terminado, hizo uso de otra toalla para secar el sudor, y otros residuos de saciedad, del cuerpo de su linda pecosa, y finalizó removiendo su propia transpiración. Dejando caer las toallas al suelo, apagó las luces del cuarto, y retomó su lugar en el nido de amor que ambos habían fabricado. Ahora más que nunca, y con el tiempo en su contra, nada se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera el inminente peligro de muerte… y habrían de guardar sus votos maritales para siempre, aunque no fueran oficiales.

El extendió su mano izquierda hasta encontrar la de ella, y ambos anillos quedaron unidos en un silencioso juramento. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó la dulce voz de ella que le decía: "Feliz cumpleaños, Terry… feliz cumpleaños, mi amor… lamento no haberte dado un obsequio…"

El acercó la adormecida boca de ella a la suya, y la besó con ardor. "Acabas de darme el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir un hombre enamorado como yo, y el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida, a pesar del mal que nos rodea", suspiró, sintiendo que le pesaban los párpados. Estaba rendido.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida, Terry… te amo", dijo ella en un susurro.

"Yo también te amo, Candy White Granchester… pero fuiste tú quien me salvó."

Ella sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era la sonrisa de una nueva mujer… una mujer plena y realizada. Con esa imagen en la mente, Terry cerró los ojos, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él, y antes de que ambos quedaran sumidos en el más plácido y bendito de los sueños, él se llenó de emoción al ver que ella se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro. Finalmente, él también se durmió, y ambos se olvidaron del resto del mundo… ahora lo más importante era demostrarse el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban.


	19. Capítulo 18: Isola Bella

CAPITULO 18: Isola Bella

"¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Susana salió de la tienda de campaña. Los demás aún dormían, por lo que caminó por los alrededores haciendo el menor ruido posible, algo que le favoreció ya que deseaba permanecer en absoluto silencio, sin más compañía que sus propios pensamientos. "Hoy es 29 de enero", se recriminó, dejándose llevar por el peso de sus muletas. Hacía varios días que no las usaba, pero hoy necesitaba algo donde apoyarse, pues no estaba de ánimo para ejercitar sus músculos. Terry, su novio, había cumplido años el día anterior, y ni siquiera lo había recordado. En lugar de ello, se había dedicado a pensar múltiples maneras de cruzar el riachuelo para llegar a la tienda de Dichali y disfrutar de su mal humor, aunque luego se había arrepentido de su deseo, pues el pobre ya tenía su mente demasiado ocupada en recobrar sus eslabones perdidos como para ser agobiado por una persistente chica inválida que no lo perdía de vista porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Persistente? Rió en voz alta por su comportamiento. ¿Desde cuándo Susana Marlowe insistía tanto en hablar con un chico? Su propia respuesta no se hizo esperar: 'Desde que conociste a Terry.' Aún recordaba las innumerables ocasiones en que había espiado a su novio mientras éste tocaba la armónica sobre la azotea del teatro, o las veces que se había aparecido intempestivamente en su departamento, con el pretexto de que ya se había seleccionado el elenco para la presentación de tal o cual obra, y por vez primera, ahora que recapitulaba sobre esa etapa de su vida, sintió vergüenza por su pasado proceder. ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad al haber acosado tanto a Terry? Una señorita decente no irrumpía en horas del amanecer en el departamento de un mozo, mucho menos mientras éste dormía en ropas menores. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado, pues, en su desesperado intento por ganarse el afecto de su prometido... y de qué le había servido? ¿Había valido la pena realmente todo cuanto hizo? Ahora hacía lo mismo con Dichali, aunque algo en su interior le decía que este último, dentro de su soberbia, mostraba un poco más de interés en ella, aunque sólo fuera en lo concerniente a la recuperación de ambos. Sin saberlo, ambos se habían enfrascado en una ardua e inconsciente competencia para sanarse, aunque era evidente que ella llevaba la delantera al adelantar grandes pasos con la pierna que le había obsequiado el señor Nicholas. ¿Quién era Dichali en realidad?

No se había dado cuenta de que en su análisis había perdido de perspectiva una vez más a Terry. ¿A qué se debía que ella hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños? De todas maneras, él estaba muy lejos, cumpliendo con su deber como actor al servicio de su público, y más que nada, complaciéndola en sus ruegos de darle un poco de espacio, y se preguntó si para estas alturas él le había escrito. ¿Qué haría la madre de ella al recibir la carta? "Madrecita mía", dijo con cariño y gratitud, "verás que muy pronto volveré a ti." Lo que no sabía era cuándo ese "muy pronto" llegaría, lo cual le aterró, pues su regreso a la urbe neoyorquina dependía por entero de ella y de nadie más, y para entonces ya no habría excusas para demorar su partida de la aldea, cuyos miembros regresarían tarde o temprano a su natal Oklahoma.

Sin atinar en contestar la pregunta sobre el por qué del olvido del cumpleaños de Terry, los pensamientos de Susana recayeron en Dichali y su solitaria existencia al otro lado del río. Ambos habían sido sobrevivientes de una cruel burla del destino: él, por haber perdido la noción de quién era; y ella, por tener que aprender a manejar una extremidad que no era de verdad.

"Buenos días, Angeni." Doris había aparecido de entre los árboles. "¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"

Susana sonrió a su nueva amiga. "Me desperté con una gran inquietud en mi mente… olvidé que ayer era el cumpleaños de mi novio."

"¿El actor?" Doris sabía de memoria las anécdotas que le había contado Angeni sobre su relación con el famoso artista.

"Sí, y no concibo cómo se me pudo haber escapado esa fecha."

Doris sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si yo fuera tú, no me preocuparía tanto. El hombre sólo lleva unos días en Inglaterra, y debe estar muy ocupado ofreciendo cada una de sus presentaciones. Además, no creo que te haya escrito aún."

Susana se llevó un dedo índice a los dientes. "Pues creo que tienes razón, Doris. ¿De qué sirve preocuparme si lo que en realidad importa es que Terry regresará pronto?" Guardó silencio al percatarse que no estaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

Doris, por su parte, alzó el entrecejo con preocupación. Angeni había caído en la trampa que ella le había tendido, desechando con facilidad cualquier remordimiento sobre el olvido del cumpleaños de su prometido, como si en el fondo no quisiera recordar nada sobre él, pero eso era algo que su amiga tenía que descubrir por cuenta propia. "El joven Dichali aún no está listo para ver a nadie", dijo, estudiando la reacción de su amiga.

"¿Dichali?" Susana se viró de espaldas para evitar que Doris alcanzara a ver el rubor en su rostro a causa de la mención del nombre del amnésico. "¿Y eso por qué?"

"Papá no lo considera oportuno", respondió la otra. "El dice que las cosas llegarán por sí solas, y tú y Dichali deberán descubrir, sin ayuda de nadie, su propósito en la vida."

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con Dichali?", preguntó Susana con fingida sorpresa.

'Todo', quiso decir Doris, y en vez de eso contestó: "Mi padre se siente responsable por ustedes dos, y entiende que la tribu no debe marcharse hasta que ustedes no hayan sanado en cuerpo y espíritu… en especial el niño Dichali."

"¿En serio?" Susana se echó el cabello hacia atrás. "¿De veras ustedes se han quedado aquí por Dichali y por mí?"

"No te sientas culpable", le dijo Doris. "La estamos pasando muy bien aquí."

"Gracias", dijo Susana en voz baja, con la melancolía de no tener con quién compartir sus opiniones e ideas. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Para eso tenía a Doris, y a su amiga Eliza a millas de distancia. Entonces, su cabeza se llenó de un sinnúmero de imágenes, y en todas figuraba un mismo rostro: el de un chico de piel morena, con cabellos del color de la arena, arqueando su singular ceja, ya fuera en asombro, enojo o contrariedad… y sin percatarse que Doris continuaba cerca de ella, una oración escapó de sus labios: "Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que te vi por última vez, pero ya te extraño, Dichali." Olvidando la presencia de Doris, siguió vagando por entre los árboles, sin percatarse de que una vez más había sepultado el recuerdo de Terry.

/

Y mientras Susana trataba de sosegar su alma, al otro lado del mundo, un hombre y una mujer dormían plácidamente sobre su lecho, luego de un día y una noche repletos de grandes acontecimientos. A lo largo de las últimas horas, ella se había volteado de lado, sobre su estómago, de espaldas, al pie de la cama, a punto de caer al suelo… y él, despierto o dormido, consciente o inconsciente, la buscaba dondequiera que ella estuviera, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados uno frente al otro, y cuando los primeros rayos de sol se infiltraron a través de las cortinas de la _suite_ más codiciada de Villa Schuler, Terry abrió los párpados, y un remolino de cabellos ensortijados casi le cegó la vista. Sobre su pecho, Candy dormía profundamente, con una sonrisa de serenidad enmarcando los labios enrojecidos por sus besos. Apenas podía creerlo… Candy, su Tarzán pecosa y la mujer de su vida, no sólo seguía viva en Sicilia, sino que además lo amaba, convirtiéndose incluso en su mujer, nada menos que el día de su cumpleaños. Observó las pequeñas manos que descansaban sobre su pecho, las mismas manos que se habían clavado en su espalda para empujarlo al sentir el dolor de la primera vez, y con las que posteriormente se había aferrado a su cuerpo al haber alcanzado la gloria. Aspiró un mechón de la dorada cabellera, elevando una plegaria al Todopoderoso para que ambos pudieran salir a flote del limbo en el que se encontraban debido a la guerra, y formar una nueva vida juntos, como los esposos que deseaban ser en realidad. 'Si pudiera sacarte de aquí', pensó, 'me casaría contigo sin pensarlo…' Retiró una mano que había quedado entumecida entre ambos pechos, y depositó un beso en el platinado anillo.

Candy sintió el revoloteo de una mariposa sobre sus dedos. 'Qué extraño... aún no es tiempo de insectos y pajaritos en el hogar de Pony', se dijo. Entonces recordó dónde se encontraba en realidad, y su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir que el cálido lecho contra el cual se acurrucaba no era su minúscula cama en el hogar, ni el cuerpo de algún niño de Pony asustado por una pesadilla. Era él... Terry, el hombre al cual había desposado en espíritu, y a cuya alma habría de estar ligada el resto de su vida. Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado de ella, no estaba arrepentida de haberse entregado a él, pues sabía que la unión de ambos era imposible de destruir, y aunque no perdía las esperanzas de salir de Italia con vida, existía la posibilidad de que dispusiera de poco tiempo para hacer feliz a su amado. Ya una vez lo había dejado ir, y ahora que Dios lo había puesto de nuevo en su camino, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de amarlo y ser amada por él; y si era la voluntad de Dios que ella y Terry se reunieran, no podía ser pecado que vivieran su amor a plenitud. Más que egoísmo, compartir con él sus penas y alegrías sería un acto de bondad mediante el cual cada uno se desviviría por hacer al otro completamente feliz. Abrió los ojos, y Terry la contemplaba embelesado, sin dejar de besarle la punta de los dedos. "Buenos días, pecosa", dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se derritió al verlo. El reflejo del sol sobre la mirada tierna de Terry realzaba el brillo en sus ojos azules, colmando de miel su sobrecogedor semblante. "Buenos días, mi amor", sonrió ella suavemente.

El no resistió los deseos de tenerla más cerca, por lo que la apretó contra su pecho, y ella se sonrojó al recordar que ambos estaban desprovistos de ropa. De un tirón, la haló por los brazos, y ella cayó encima de él, quien no perdió tiempo en aprisionarla con los brazos, y la besó con ímpetu, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sintiendo un rico cosquilleo en su vientre, Candy rodeó el cuello de Terry con los brazos, enlazando su boca con la suya, hasta que él se apartó con desgano. "Hay algo que debo decirte, Candy…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"No te gustará oír lo que te voy a decir", advirtió él, colocando las manos sobre las caderas de la chica. "Creo que no te has dado cuenta de-"

Luego de haber entrecerrado los ojos unos segundos ante la agradable sensación de tener las manos de Terry sobre ella, Candy exclamó: "¡Dime de una vez, Terry!"

"¡Tú roncas!"

Ella abrió la boca, incapaz de expresar su enojo. "¡Eres un mentiroso!" Le lanzó una almohada, la cual no dio en el blanco. "¡Nunca nadie me ha dicho que ronco en las noches!"

"¡Sí lo haces!", rió él divertido mientras esquivaba otra almohada. "Nadie se ha atrevido a decírtelo, ¡pero haces más ruido que una cabra en celo!"

"¡Eso es mentira!" Llena de furia, arrojó las almohadas que le quedaban, y él, en un reflejo, amortiguó el impacto con el codo, haciendo que las almohadas chocaran con el rostro de Candy, quien se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos rodaron por la cama a la vez que él exclamaba riendo: "¡Tú roncas!"

"¡Yo no ronco!"

"¡Claro que lo haces!" Detuvo el juego para quedar justo sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. "Y además, también das vueltas por toda la cama, como las manecillas de un reloj, y al amanecer regresas a tu posición inicial… tan derecha como el tronco de un árbol."

"Eso no es verdad", replicó ella, sintiendo que la voz se le apagaba ante la mirada encendida de su novio.

Pero él había olvidado la razón por la que molestaba a su Candy. En su lucha por la supremacía, había inmovilizado los brazos de Candy con una mano, y fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que en la enfrascada pelea las sábanas se habían deslizado de sus cuerpos, quedando ambos al desnudo uno frente al otro, y ella trató de voltear la cabeza hacia un lado, pero él se lo impidió, y tomándola de la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo. "Puedes mirarme", le dijo con suavidad, "y también puedes ver cómo mis ojos te miran." Estaba extasiado ante el relieve de la figura llena de pecas, y sus manos estaban ávidas de tomar cada rincón que faltaba por descubrir. El físico de Candy era tan puro y hermoso como su transparente corazón.

Ella apretó los párpados. "Hoy es diferente... estamos a plena luz del día, ¡y me da mucha vergüenza!"

El se conmovió. "Entiendo tu pudor... y no quiero asustarte. Verás que en poco tiempo te acostumbrarás, pero antes..." Sin previo aviso, la levantó en brazos, y antes que ella pudiera protestar, caminó con ella hacia el baño. Candy se acurrucó contra su pecho, con el rostro sonrojado al saber que sólo llevaba su cabellera por vestimenta, y se refugió en él, cuya piel comenzó a temblar ante el tímido gesto de su compañera. Una vez en el baño, y con ella sobre su regazo, él tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera. "¿Qué te gusta más… la ducha, o el baño con espuma?"

Ella lo miró con sobresalto. "Prefiero usar la bañera pero, ¿qué piensas hacer?" No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta, pues enseguida él tomó una barra de jabón que había cerca, situándola bajo el agua que corría, hasta formar una densa espuma. "¡Terry, no podemos!"

"¿Vas a dejar que tu marido llegue todo sucio a la clínica del padre Enrico?"

"Si eso equivale a que tomemos un baño juntos, ¡sí!" Iba a defenderse con uñas y dientes de los perversos planes de Terry, pero perdió el equilibrio, y aunque él se sostuvo de la bañera para evitar una caída, ambos resbalaron y terminaron de cara al agua. Ella se enredó en sus propios cabellos, y cuando terminó de escupir el agua que había tragado exclamó: "¡Apenas cabemos en esta bañera!"

"Mejor aún", dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, percibiendo un poco de intranquilidad en su bella sirena, y no era para menos, pues de seguro ella habría de suponer que él intentaría hacerle el amor allí mismo, y ganas no le faltaban, pero no quería atemorizarla… no después del agonizante dolor que le había ocasionado su primera vez. Aun así, quería compartir su primer baño con la pecosita, pues no tenía idea de cuántas oportunidades más tendría de hacerlo, y para entrar en calor, decidió provocarla: "Apuesto a que no te bañas todos los días."

Ella alzó la quijada con disgusto. "Claro que me gusta bañarme, aunque no con agua caliente como hoy."

"Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez…"

"¡No habrá próxima vez!"

Terry cerró la llave del agua. "Pareces un animalito que corre para que no lo mojen. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Clin?"

Ella olvidó su reserva por un momento. "Está bien, aunque entrado en años. Pobrecito, otra vez lo dejé en América, pero era muy arriesgado para su corazón traerlo conmigo."

"Estará bien a cargo de las hermanas en el hogar", aseguró él, a la vez que proporcionaba a Candy una esponja llena de jabón. "¿No piensa atender a su paciente, enfermera Granchester?"

Candy quedó estupefacta ante la petición de su novio. Durante sus funciones en el hospital Santa Juana, había estado habituada a bañar a los enfermos, entre éstos, hombres adultos, pero esto era diferente… Terry, el chico al que ella había elegido en su corazón como esposo, y en cuya noche de cumpleaños ella le había obsequiado la flor de su intimidad, ahora le pedía que lo aseara, en un ritual muy personal y profundo. Como la buena esposa que deseaba ser para él, ella estaba dispuesta a complacerlo, pero ello significaría que, con toda seguridad, él reiniciaría sus avances amorosos, y aunque ella se moría por repetir la experiencia de la noche anterior, su cuerpo aún no estaba listo para hacerlo, y la dolencia en la parte inferior de su cuerpo así lo confirmaba. Para la suerte de ambos, al haber caído al agua, quedaron cubiertos de espuma de pies a cabeza, lo que los mantenía a raya; pero él, persistente como siempre, sostuvo la esponja entre las pequeñas manos, guiándola hasta la comarca de su pecho, y ella emitió una risilla al tocar la burbujeante espuma haciendo contacto con la piel de él. Era una sensación indescriptible, sus manos sobre el torso mojado… y sin darse cuenta comenzó a administrar el jabón por los fuertes brazos, las caderas, el vientre… Su sonrisa era más que elocuente, y el corazón de Terry se llenó de gozo ante la espectacular visión. Entonces ella se detuvo en su exploración, y él comprendió los motivos. Volviendo a tomarla de la mano, la ayudó a removerle el sudor de la pasada noche de otros lugares de su cuerpo, y aunque ella había palidecido de vergüenza, se armó de valor para continuar, y para ayudarla a liberar la tensión, él decidió entablar conversación. "¿Por qué no tenías tu equipaje al llegar a Villa Schuler?"

Agradecida por el inicio del tema, Candy señaló: "Todo pasó tan de repente…luego de haber esperado varios días por un bote que me trajera a Sicilia, finalmente apareció uno en horas de la madrugada, cuando apenas había terminado el desayuno en el hotel. Sabía que si no abandonaba el lugar en ese momento, de seguro perdería el barco, y casi lo hice, a no ser porque el capitán estaba interesado en traer enfermeras." Pensó en el padre Enrico y su encomiable labor en el sótano de la iglesia. "Ahora comprendo por qué me subieron."

"Y yo me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo. Yo también tuve la suerte de llevar un buen lote de pescado conmigo, y fue así como abordé el último barco."

"¿Gracias a Flammy?", preguntó ella con un destello de celos en sus ojos, y para calmarla, Terry besó el pliegue de los mismos. "Es una buena amiga", señaló él, "y creo que está arrepentida por la forma como te ha tratado."

"Ella es una buena persona, Terry, y una excelente enfermera… mejor que yo." Bajó la vista hasta contemplar el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. "Las cosas que había dejado en mi valija… eran de suma importancia para mí."

"Quién sabe… tal vez las recuperes", dijo él pellizcándole la punta de la nariz. "Y si no, buscaré la forma de compensarte con otros recuerdos." Avanzó hacia ella, y al ver que retrocedía, la tomó gentilmente por la cintura, y ambos quedaron estrechamente abrazados, sentados frente a frente. Un cúmulo de emociones envolvió a Candy, quien permaneció quieta en los brazos del otro, saboreando cada instante del vibrante contacto. ¿Cómo era posible que dos seres se quisieran tanto, al punto de que sus cuerpos hablaban y se comunicaban usando el mismo lenguaje de su corazón? Tomando la esponja entre sus manos, él comenzó a enjuagar la delicada piel de seda de su esposa, y aunque el pecho de ella subía y bajaba por la ansiedad que le causaba estar desnuda frente a él, no ofreció resistencia, y se dejó llevar por las gratas caricias sobre sus trepidantes pechos, y la agradable fricción de la esponja sobre su piel.

"Voy a limpiarte la herida, Candy."

Ella permaneció en silencio, a la espera de algún otro comentario de Terry que le hiciera entender que no era cierto lo que había escuchado, pero él, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, le aplicó la esponja entre las piernas, y ella se retorció al primer contacto, pero luego se mantuvo rígida en su posición, sosteniéndose firmemente a ambos lados de la bañera, permitiendo que él empleara la esponja y el jabón en la lesionada entrada.

Mientras la limpiaba, Terry frunció el entrecejo. Había oído mencionar muchas veces que la defloración de una mujer era una experiencia que solía variar según la afinidad corporal de cada pareja… y la paciencia con la que el varón llevara a cabo la seducción. Algunas, según tenía entendido, apenas sentían el dolor inicial y sanaban de inmediato; otras, por el contrario, pasaban semanas enteras caminando con dificultad y sangraban en abundancia, y le abrumaba que Candy estuviera en ese último grupo, pero aún así su valiente pecosa había continuado adelante acogiendo sus demostraciones de afecto desde entonces. No quería traumatizarla al grado de repudiar la vida marital; ya una vez la había ayudado a superar su fobia a los caballos a consecuencia de la muerte de Anthony, lo que le demostró que ella, como todo ser humano, fácilmente pudiera manifestar una nueva aversión.

Candy advirtió el ceño arrugado de su marido, y con el dedo pulgar suavizó las líneas de expresión en la frente de él, en silenciosa gratitud por el esmero con que la atendía. Para disipar el sentimiento de culpa que despuntaba en los ojos azules, ella dijo: "No me haces daño, Terry, y sé que no serías capaz de hacerlo, a nadie…" Con sus manos, acarició los cabellos castaños. "Me gusta tu cabellera, siempre me ha gustado, y ahora que llevas un corte mediano, me gusta mucho más."

"¿En serio?" El sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él; y en el más tierno de los detalles, la envolvió en sus brazos, y la besó lenta y dulcemente, y ella no tardó en responderle, retribuyendo cada anticipo dentro de su boca con un avance de la suya, y abriendo su alma rodeó el cuello de Terry con los brazos, y de ahí subió a sus cabellos, a su rostro… Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron, llenos de la necesidad de regalar su corazón al otro, hasta que ella, en su habitual distracción, se topó con un minúsculo abultamiento en la ancha espalda de él. "¡Terry, tienes un granito!"

El se apartó de golpe. "¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es imposible! Ni en mis años de adolescente había sufrido algún brote."

"Siempre hay una primera vez."

"¿No es una venganza tuya… porque te dije que roncabas?"

"¡Yo no ronco!", insistió ella con obstinación. "¡Tú, en cambio, babeas!"

"¡Jajajajaja! Ambos sabemos que no es verdad."

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy una mentirosa?"

"Más bien diría que estás haciendo una leve distorsión de la realidad."

"O sea, que digo mentiras", replicó ella con un dejo de coquetería. "Pues ven aquí, esposo mío: ¡voy a mostrarte qué tan mentirosa soy!" Y antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se colocó sobre su espalda, sus manos localizando el punto sobresaliente. "¡Ni se te ocurra exprimirlo!", gritó él, agitándose de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que ella volviera a sufrir daño en su femineidad durante la lucha.

"Oh, vamos… ¿no decías que era imposible que tuvieras un granito? Pues si no es cierto lo que digo, supongo que no te dolerá esto…" Apretó con fuerza la espinilla, y del tiro él se hincó de rodillas. "¡Ouch!" Visiblemente molesto, se frostó la espalda exclamando: "¡Candy, eso dolió!"

Ella rió, celebrando haber logrado su cometido, y tocándole con suavidad la espalda señaló: "No es cierto que babeas, mi amor."

"¡Pero sí es cierto que tú roncas!"

"Como quieras. Si pensar de esa manera te hace feliz…" Se detuvo al ver que él se levantaba para tomar una toalla, y no pudo sino admirarlo en todo su esplendor masculino, y esta vez reunió el valor para no esconder su rostro. Terry era su esposo y amante, y ella debía verlo tal cual era, sin vestiduras físicas ni emocionales, y no podía negar que su cuerpo era tan hermoso como el de una figura mitológica.

El sintió la mirada de ella sobre su espalda, y la miró de reojo. "¿Me estás mirando, pecosa?" Agarró otra toalla, y extendió los brazos hacia ella. "Ven."

De un salto, ella abandonó la bañera para correr a los brazos de su adorado actor, y contrario a lo que él esperaba, ella no se cubrió cuando él la secó con la toalla; y justo cuando él removía el exceso de agua del contorno de sus pechos, ella murmuró: "Me encantó despertar en tus brazos…" Y dicho esto, tomó la toalla de Terry, y comenzó a secarlo, examinando las formas de su cuerpo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. El quedó fascinado ante la mezcla de ingenuidad y sensualidad que ella desconocía poseer, y sonriendo con deleite, se hizo eco de sus sentimientos. "A mí también." Ambos terminaron de secarse, y tomados de la mano, regresaron al cuarto, donde en silencio se vistieron, ayudándose mutuamente.

En la recepción de Villa Schuler, Von Haller pedía disculpas a Sofia por haberla empujado abruptamente la mañana previa, cuando el matrimonio Oppenheimer bajó a saludarlos. "Buenos días", dijo Manfred con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo durmieron nuestros invitados?"

"Como en las nubes", respondió Hans, abrazando con fuerza a su esposa, quien no dejaba de sonreír, "tal y como en nuestra noche de bodas."

Todos, incluyendo a Candy, abrieron la boca con estupefacto ante el osado comentario de su esposo. Sofia, en particular, estaba pasmada ante la familiaridad con la que ambos amigos se miraban y se abrazaban, con demasiada confianza para tratarse de una farsa, y al ver el brillo reluciente en los ojos de ambos, concluyó que algo trascendental había ocurrido entre ellos, y que lo que había comenzado como una mentira de sobrevivencia, se había convertido en realidad, aunque debía admitir que ambos hacían una bonita pareja. "Es muy grato escuchar lo mucho que están disfrutando su estancia, a pesar de las limitaciones en el servicio", logró articular al fin.

"Son unas excelentes instalaciones, Sofia", opinó Von Haller, "y el servicio es excepcional."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido", anunció Sofia con una sonrisa. Detrás de su recia apariencia y su pulcro uniforme militar, Manfred era un hombre de gran sensibilidad, y Sofia no creía posible que alguien como él se dedicara a matar personas a diestra y siniestra. El inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, y al verlo desaparecer por la entrada principal, la recepcionista comentó: "Qué lástima que no podamos contarle la verdad; se nota que es un buen hombre, pero ante todo, debe cumplir con lo que se le ha encomendado."

"Sólo Dios sabe cuántas personas deberá mandar a asesinar hoy", dijo Candy, compadeciéndose del dilema emocional de su captor.

"A propósito", interrumpió la otra, "tengo buenas noticias para ustedes. El general Von Haller dio órdenes a sus hombres para abrir la oficina de correos el día de hoy, pues necesita enviar mucha correspondencia que no puede ser manejada por la oficina de telégrafos, y luego volverá a cerrarla el tiempo que crea conveniente." Se acercó a ambos jóvenes por encima del mostrador. "El general me dio instrucciones para llevar las cartas, y no dejo de preguntarme: ¿habrá alguna pareja de huéspedes interesada en enviar una carta o paquete?" Tomó una libreta con varios sobres y dos plumas, entregándolas a Terry. "¡Lo había olvidado! Ustedes son los únicos huéspedes del hotel", dijo con agradable malicia.

Candy y Terry rieron. "¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ti, Sofia?", sonrió ella.

"Lo dicen como si de mí dependiera su suerte, pero veo que ustedes se las han arreglado muy bien sin mí", dijo Sofia, en referencia al excesivo cariño que se prodigaba la pareja, y ellos volvieron a reír como chiquillos ante la implicación del comentario. "Tengo hambre", dijo Candy al fin, y Terry rodeó la estrecha cintura diciendo: "Yo también. ¿Por qué no escribimos la cartas mientras tomamos el desayuno?"

"¡Excelente!", exclamó su esposa, y cuando ambos se disponían a caminar rumbo al restaurante del hotel, Sofia advirtió: "No deben escribir el nombre del remitente en el sobre, pues eso los pondría en evidencia… y procuren no enviar demasiadas cartas, pues Von Haller no intenta hacer uso del correo con mucha frecuencia por razones que son de peso para él."

"¿Ni siquiera para escribir a su esposa?", preguntó Terry con asombro. "De todos modos, prometo que seremos muy cuidadosos, Sofia. No queremos que por nuestra culpa pongas tu vida y tu trabajo en juego."

"Gracias, señor Terry, señorita Candy…"

"No hay de qué", dijo Candy sacando la lengua. Se despidieron de Sofia, y minutos después, tomaban un apetitoso desayuno en el restaurante de Villa Schuler. Aprovechando que ella no podía hablar debido a la presencia de dos jóvenes soldados que tomaban los alimentos en una mesa no muy lejana, ambos, entre uno y otro bocado, redactaron un par de cartas, sólo las necesarias para que en América se supiera del paradero de ambos. Cuando les fueron retirados los platos de la mesa, Terry contempló a Candy, quien buscaba inspiración en un punto invisible de la pared, con la cabeza entre sus manos, y la pluma detrás de la oreja. Llevaba el cabello recogido en la parte de arriba, y el resto estaba libre como el viento, cubriendo gran parte del vestido de manga corta, y el mismo era tan verde como las hojas de los árboles. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado así, pensativa, cada vez que le dirigía unas líneas a su familia del hogar de Pony desde el colegio en Londres? Terry no dejaba de imaginar a su pecosa contando en pasadas cartas cómo un insoportable rebelde inglés la molestaba hasta el cansancio, entre otras anécdotas y novedades.

"¿Qué estás mirando?", preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No se había percatado que los militares ya se habían marchado, y a partir de ahora ella hablaría hasta por los codos.

El volvió a concentrarse en la carta que escribía a Eleanor Baker diciendo: "Te miro a ti."

Ella rió con emoción. "Pensé que ibas a hacer una de tus bromas…" Con un repentino deseo de obtener toda su atención, preguntó: "¿Escribirás al duque?"

La respuesta de él la sorprendió. "Ya lo hice, antes de haber abordado el barco que me trajo a Villa San Giovanni. Era una especie de despedida."

"¿Despedida?" Repitió Candy con desilusión. "¡Pero aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes entre ustedes!"

"Lo sé."

"¿Tú lo amas, Terry… amas a tu papá?"

El levantó la vista de la hoja de papel, y la miró fijamente. "Lo amo tanto como el primer día… pero no puedo permitir que me rechace otra vez. De todos modos, no sé si nos volveremos a ver."

"Pues yo creo que él también te ama, aunque no te lo haya demostrado", replicó ella. "Sus ojos se veían tan tristes como los tuyos… la noche que te conocí."

Con una incómoda opresión en el pecho, Terry cambió de tema. "Ya veremos qué pasa con él. Por lo pronto, debo hacerle saber a Eleanor dónde estoy, así como a Russell…"

"¿Y Susana?", preguntó Candy con cierto temor en su voz.

"No tengo idea de dónde está, y es por tal razón que daré instrucciones a Russell para que la encuentre y le notifique sobre mi nuevo domicilio, pues no quiero preocuparla." Tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas. "Si salimos vivos de Italia, hablaré personalmente con ella, y aunque va a sufrir mucho, es lo mejor que puedo hacer al respecto. Después tú y yo nos casaremos, no sólo ante la presencia de Dios, sino con nuestros amigos fungiendo de testigos."

"No hablemos de eso aún, Terry", sugirió ella, ocultando su gran emoción al escuchar las palabras de su novio. "No sería justo para Susana… al menos no hasta que sepa la verdad."

"Tienes razón", concedió él, y ambos reanudaron su tarea; y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Candy cerró el sobre con la única carta que había escrito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Terry, quien había cerrado su correspondencia, extendió la mano para tomarla por la barbilla. "¿Qué pasa, mi amor?"

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia. "¡Es tan difícil decir adiós a las personas que amas!"

"Lo sé", dijo él, levantándose de su silla, y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, la acunó en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro diciendo: "Al menos ahora te tengo a ti…"

"Nos tenemos el uno al otro", aclaró él, con su propia voz entrecortada por la congoja ante la posibilidad de no ver a sus padres nunca más. "Debemos ser fuertes, y pedir a Dios porque logremos salir adelante, para así reunirnos con nuestras familias."

"La señorita Pony y la hermana María han sido más que unas madres para mí; pero ahora que nuestras vidas penden de un hilo, no dejo de pensar en mis verdaderos padres…"

"Estoy seguro de que donde quiera que estén, no dejan de pensar en ti, y en el sacrificio de amor que hicieron al haberte dejado en el hogar de Pony." Terry rogó porque sus palabras de consuelo fueran ciertas.

"¿En serio, Terrence?" Ella lo miró a los ojos, con sus manos descansando sobre el cuello de su amado. "¿Crees que mis padres me querían?"

"Si no hubiera sido así, no te habrían dejado en el hogar de Pony, sino en algún oscuro lugar, abandonada a tu suerte…" Para calmarla un poco, desvió el tema hacia uno no menos importante. "Yo estuve allí, Candy; quiero decir, en el hogar de Pony…"

"Lo sé, cariño", confesó ella, y al ver que Terry había quedado de una pieza, agregó: "Y yo llegué minutos después de que te marchaste."

Terry pestañeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que ella había acabado de decir. "¿Así de pronto habías regresado de Londres?", cuestionó.

"Apenas había llegado a Illinois", prosiguió ella, "y la tormenta de nieve era muy fuerte, por lo que había permanecido un rato en la estación de correo. Cuando los fuertes vientos cesaron, salí a caminar rumbo al hogar cuando me topé con Jimmy, uno de los huérfanos; y fue a través de él que supe que te encontrabas allí."

"¿Y qué hiciste entonces?"

"Salí corriendo a toda prisa; no podía creer que un chico tan noble y adinerado como tú hubiera ido de visita al hogar de Pony. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando al fin había llegado, sin siquiera haberme detenido a saludar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, apenas te habías marchado. La taza donde habías tomado el té todavía estaba caliente, y cuando más tarde subí a la colina de Pony, vi tus huellas aún frescas sobre la nieve." Sosteniendo la tierna mirada de él preguntó: "¿Qué hacías en el hogar de Pony, Terry?"

"Estar cerca de ti", fue la simple respuesta de él, "y guardar un pedazo de ti en mi memoria antes de iniciar mi nueva vida en Nueva York. Creía que seguías en Londres, y ya había dado por sentado que no nos volveríamos a ver, así que me desvié a Illinois para conocer un poco de lo que había sido tu vida antes de habernos conocido, en especial la colina de Pony." Besando la palma de su mano, continuó: "Me sentí más tranquilo al ver que habías crecido en un ambiente de amor y seguridad al lado de esas dos señoras."

"Ellas son una parte esencial de mi vida."

"Y tú eres mi vida entera", declaró él a punto de soltar una lágrima. "Cuando se publicó por vez primera la noticia de la guerra en los periódicos, iba a volverme loco, pues pensaba que seguías en el colegio San Pablo…" Movió la cabeza en negación de los lejanos sucesos. "¡De veras no puedo creer que estuviéramos a sólo minutos de habernos encontrado en la casa Pony!"

Ella le alisó un mechón de cabello revuelto. "Supongo que no era nuestro momento… pero ya nada podemos hacer al respecto. Nuestro amor estaba destinado a no ser."

"Pero ya vemos que no tiene que ser así, al menos por el tiempo que nos resta de vida", refutó él, ayudándola a levantarse. "Vamos, preciosa; el padre Enrico y los demás nos esperan."

"Sí, mi vida", dijo ella con una sonrisa. Antes de salir, y sin decir una sola palabra, entregaron las cartas a Sofia, y en una significativa mirada de agradecimiento, salieron rumbo a la iglesia. En el camino, se detuvieron en un puesto de curiosidades, y Terry adquirió unos maquillajes y otros extraños accesorios para improvisar unos personajes de su propia creación, y con esto presentarse ante los pacientes del padre. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por el idioma, pues los pacientes eran extranjeros, por lo que era muy probable que la mayoría de ellos entendiera bien el inglés.

Y cuando llegaron al sótano de la iglesia, era como si Candy hubiera trabajado allí toda su vida. Enseguida pidió un delantal como uniforme, oportunidad que había aprovechado el padre Enrico para presentarle a su fiel monaguillo Guido, quien de inmediato proveyó a Candy la pieza solicitada, así como una redecilla para recoger su larga cabellera. Terry, por su parte, repasó uno de los monólogos de _Romeo y Julieta_, y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban enfrascados en sus respectivas labores; ella, brindando la asistencia médica que tanto necesitaban los enfermos; y él, haciéndolos reír y llorar con sus interpretaciones. En un receso que él se había tomado luego de caracterizar tres personajes en forma consecutiva, ella lo detuvo por el hombro e indicó: "Nunca antes te lo había dicho, mi amor, pero eres un excelente actor, y me siento muy orgullosa de ti."

"No tanto como yo lo estoy de ti, mi valerosa enfermera", dijo él mientras le plantaba un beso en el hombro. Junto a ella, él se sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, haciendo la diferencia en la vida de las personas a quienes ayudaban. "Es una pena que no me hubieras visto en el escenario luego de _Romeo y Julieta_."

Ella lo miró con infinita tristeza. "Sí lo hice, Terry… en aquel teatro ordinario, cuando apenas podías mantenerte en pie."

Terry retrocedió unos pasos. Al igual que el día anterior, su cabeza se había llenado de golpe con muchas revelaciones. Aquel espejismo en el teatro… aquella imagen que había creído irreal en medio de su borrachera… "Entonces sí estuviste ahí…"

Esta vez fue el turno de Candy de asombrarse. "¿Me habías visto?"

El se frotó las sienes, incapaz de alzar la mirada a su esposa, en recuerdo de aquellos días grises. "No pensé que en realidad estuvieras allí; sólo recuerdo haber visto la imagen de una hermosa chica que lloraba, y que se parecía mucho a ti." Ocultó la cabeza entre sus hombros. "Ahora que lo pienso, prefiero no haberlo sabido, Candy. ¡No soporto pensar que me viste en aquel teatro de pacotilla en tan mal estado!"

"Amor mío…" Terminando de aplicar una inyección a una paciente, y aprovechando que todos dormían, lo sentó en un banco pegado a la pared. "Todos, en algún momento, tenemos un momento de debilidad. Lo importante es que lograste vencer ese escollo, y no has vuelto a tropezar desde entonces."

"A veces siento vergüenza de mí mismo y de lo que fui."

"No deberías", dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios. "Y si aquella vez salí corriendo de ese teatro sin hablarte o haberte buscado, no fue porque no me importabas, sino porque no soportaba verte tan alicaído, y tu dolor era mi dolor. Además, no debía alimentar tus ilusiones, ni tampoco las mías, pues tenías que cumplir tu deber con Susana, aunque ahora entiendo tus motivos para haber deseado huir."

"Hice el mayor esfuerzo en recobrar mi sobriedad luego de haberte visto entre el público. Tú fuiste la musa que me inspiró, Candy."

La piel de Candy hormigueó ante la sobrecogedora admisión. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Terry… con tus defectos y tus virtudes. Si fueras diferente, ¡el mundo sería muy aburrido!"

Ambos rieron sin parar, hasta que Terry confesó: "No regresé a Broadway de inmediato, Candy. Poco tiempo después-"

"… Albert te encontró y te convenció de volver junto a Susana."

El palideció, y creyó que iba a sucumbir ante tantas verdades compartidas en un solo instante. "¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?"

Ella mostró una débil sonrisa. "No fue sino hasta hace un par de semanas que Albert me confesó todo, y creyó haber hecho lo correcto para entonces." Tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y dijo: "Aún con las intenciones románticas que él tuviera conmigo, Albert nunca haría algo que pudiera perjudicarte, Terry."

"No es necesario que lo digas… Albert es un caballero que antepone sus sentimientos al deber, olvidando a veces su propia felicidad. Tú y él son muy parecidos en ese aspecto, Tarzán pecosa."

"Es verdad… tenemos tanto en común que parecemos hermanos."

"Y aún así pensabas casarte con él."

"Oh, Terry…" Candy recostó su cabeza sobre el fornido hombro. "Creo que Dios nos está enviando un mensaje al habernos traído hasta aquí. Sólo mira todos estos enfermos… tú y yo estamos cumpliendo un propósito de Dios con estos enfermos, y con nosotros mismos."

"¡Qué reflexiva te has puesto de repente, mona pecas!"

"¿Te atreves bromear al respecto?"

El plantó un beso en la dorada frente. "Jamás tomaría a broma ninguno de tus comentarios." Continuaron con la obra, hasta que llegado el mediodía, y contra su voluntad, abandonaron el lugar. Habían insistido al padre Enrico en quedarse unas horas más, pero él se negó rotundamente. "Mientras más tiempo permanezcan aquí, mayor es el riesgo que corren de ser descubiertos. Ustedes ayudan por la mañana, y Gianmarco y Fiorella harán lo propio en las tardes. Dejen que sólo me preocupe por una pareja a la vez", había dicho el simpático cura.

Una vez más, almorzaron en el café del callejón, y Carlo, al reconocerlos, se ofreció rápidamente a atender la mesa. Cuando Carlo desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Candy dijo: "Hay algo más que debo confesarte, Terry… no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros."

El bebió un sorbo de su té. "Con todo lo que me has dicho hoy, no creo que haya más que deba sorprenderme."

"Pues más vale que te agarres de la silla, pues lo que voy a decir te afectará en lo más hondo."

El la miró con seriedad. "Ya me estás asustando, Candy."

Ella decidió no alargar más la conversación. "Terrence", comenzó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, "Antes de haber conocido a Anthony, yo vivía ilusionada con un muchacho que había visto sólo una vez en la colina de Pony. Yo tenía seis años para entonces, y cuando lo vi, vestido de tartán y tocando una gaita, me pareció estar frente a un príncipe… y por años, yo me había referido a él como 'el príncipe de la colina'."

"No veo por qué eso deba molestarme", dijo Terry echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. "Al contrario, me parece interesante."

"Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver", continuó ella, "o al menos eso había creído, y el único recuerdo que conservaba de él era un escudo de la familia Andley que se le había caído, y el cual aún conservaba en la valija que perdí."

"¿Dijiste Andley?" Terry se incorporó en la silla.

"Ese príncipe que creí haber perdido para siempre, ese muchacho que con sonrisa dulce y mirada de ángel había calmado mi llanto aquella tarde, estuvo conmigo todos estos años, tomando las riendas de mi vida y cambiándola para bien…" Tomó la mano de su esposo con fuerza. "Ese hombre es Albert, Terry."

"¡No!" Terry se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, alrededor de la mesa. "¡No y mil veces no!" Contuvo los deseos de derribar la mesa al suelo. "¿Por qué él, entre tantos hombres… por qué precisamente Albert?" Con sufrimiento, miró a su compañera a los ojos. "¡Eso quiere decir que estuviste enamorada de él!"

"No… sí… bueno, creí estarlo, pero eso pasó cuando apenas era una niña, y fue mucho antes de conocerte, mi amor." Dijo ella con desesperación.

"Primero lucho contra un muerto, ahora con un príncipe encantado… ¡Ya veo por qué estuviste a punto de casarte con él!"

"¡Pero no lo amo!" , exclamó Candy con furia. "Estuve a punto de cometer un grave error, ¡pero iba a casarme con Albert porque quería olvidarme de ti!" Calló al escuchar sus propias palabras. ¡Entonces de eso se trataba! "Fui muy egoísta", admitió, sorprendida de haber reconocido sus motivos a Terry. "Iba a causar un gran daño a un ser humano que ha sido maravilloso conmigo, quien no es otro que mi padre adoptivo…"

Pero Terry no emitió palabra alguna. La comida llegó, y él tomó asiento nuevamente, y el silencio que reinaba entre ambos mientras almorzaban era ensordecedor. Desde su reencuentro el día anterior, no lo había visto tan molesto, pero tarde o temprano él tenía que enterarse de la razón por la que Albert significaba tanto para ella. Evitó hacer más comentarios, esperando apaciguar los ánimos de Terry; y cuando Carlo regresó con la cuenta, finalmente lo oyó preguntar algo en alemán, y no en inglés como la pasada ocasión: "¿Decías ayer que sabías cómo llegar a Isola Bella?"

Carlo sonrió de par en par. "Así es, y mis amigos y yo conocemos la parte más virgen y espectacular de la isla, aquélla que nadie visita pues se desconoce que existe. ¿Acaso ustedes desean ir?"

Antes que Candy cometiera la indiscreción de abrir la boca para preguntar a ambos hombres de qué hablaban, Terry contestó: "Nada nos haría más felices a Brigitte y a mí que disfrutar de una segunda luna de miel en lugar como ese. Si es posible, la llevaría hoy mismo."

"Como usted guste, señor", ofreció Carlo sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Por qué lo haces, Carlo… ser amable con nosotros aún siendo alemanes?", preguntó Terry con cautela.

Carlo se acercó a la mesa de manera que sólo la pareja pudiera escucharlo. "Porque los he oído hablar desde ayer, y sé perfectamente que ustedes no son alemanes, sino que están de nuestro lado… además, ¿por qué habría usted de hablarme en dos idiomas diferentes como ha hecho ayer y hoy?" Antes que Terry preparara algún argumento para desmentirlo, añadió en perfecto inglés, para alivio de una desconcertada Candy: "¡Qué mejor modo de desquitarnos contra los enemigos que permitir que dos amigos como ustedes los engañen!"

"Carlo ya sabe la verdad, Candy", dijo Terry con formalidad antes que su esposa saliera de su mutismo y pusiera en evidencia a ambos en plena calle. "Pero está de nuestro lado, y nos dirá el camino a tomar para llegar a Isola Bella."

"¿Isola Bella… hoy?", repitió Candy con entusiasmo, abandonando su mudez y olvidando por un momento la acalorada discusión que había sostenido con Terry.

Sin más preámbulo, Carlo explicó cómo llegar. "Tomen un coche y pidan que los lleve a la Via Nazionale, justo frente a un pequeño muelle que los llevará a la isla. Detrás de una enorme piedra en forma de corazón, verán un pequeño bote, el cual nos pertenece a mí y a mis amigos. Pueden tomar dicho bote, pero en vez de dirigirse a la entrada principal donde ubica el castillo, continúen hacia el otro lado, hasta ver una gran roca que se interpone entre ustedes y el mar abierto. Nadie pasa de ese punto pues se piensa que no hay modo de seguir; pero si se acercan lo suficiente, se toparán con una angosto canal por el cual apenas puede navegar un bote a la vez. Es una especie de cueva que se ha formado bajo la roca, y luego de haber efectuado un amplio recorrido, finalmente llegarán a una playa desierta, y hoy será toda de ustedes."

Terry tomó nota de todo cuanto había mencionado el cordial mesero, y luego de otro breve intercambio de palabras, él y Candy se levantaron de la mesa, y al salir del restaurante, pidieron un coche, e iniciaron la marcha hacia la Via Nazionale. En el trayecto, Terry parecía distraído, por lo que Candy rompió el silencio, sin importarle que el dueño del vehículo la escuchara hablar. "¿Vas a estar enojado conmigo el resto de tu vida?"

"No estoy enojado, sólo un poco celoso", reconoció él. "Es sólo que ahora no estoy tan seguro de haber deseado saber sobre tu inicial fascinación con Albert."

El coche continuó bordeando la costa transitando por una larga carretera, dejando atrás las murallas y monumentos históricos de Porta Catania, así como el recóndito Anfiteatro Grecoromano donde anteriormente se habían declarado su amor. El olor a salitre era cada vez más fuerte, y cuando Candy asomó la cabeza fuera del coche, el majestuoso castillo enclavado en Isola Bella dominaba el lugar. '_Isola Bella…_isla bella', tradujo ella, con el corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad ante el ansia de saber qué nuevos recuerdos habría de formar allí. Bajaron del coche, y luego que Terry pagara al conductor del vehículo, caminaron en dirección al muelle, en busca de la gran piedra en forma de corazón. "¡Son tantos botes!", exclamó él. "¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál de todos es el de Carlo?"

Candy saltó de piedra en piedra, intentando dar con aquélla que tuviera la descripción que había dado Carlo; y casi al haber llegado al final del rocoso sendero, hizo señas a Terry: "¡Creo que lo encontré!"

El dio varios saltos a través de las piedras, y cuando la alcanzó, ambos tuvieron que balancearse en el aire para no caer al agua, y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio, bajo la gigantesca piedra en forma de corazón que estaba justo frente a ellos: el pequeño bote con el nombre de _Carlo_ grabado en uno de sus costados estaba anclado debajo de la piedra, en forma tal que nadie lo hubiera visto, excepto por esa pareja de extranjeros curiosos que se había aventurado a caminar sobre las peligrosas piedras. Tomados de la mano, saltaron al bote, y aunque ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia levando anclas, Terry se dejó llevar por su instinto, y en cuanto tiró de una larga cadena, la embarcación había salido de su escondite, y él tomó los remos para dar la vuelta alrededor de la costa central de Isola Bella, mientras su esposa lo alentaba exclamando: "¡Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos!"

"Alimentas mi ego, pecosa, pero serías de mayor ayuda si me asistes con los remos", dijo él con sarcasmo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si lo hago, no habría nadie que pueda motivarte, y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo… ¡un, dos, un, dos, un, dos!"

"También puedes motivarme mientras remas", protestó él, hasta que divisó una serie de imponentes rocas varios metros más adelante, y una de ellas era casi tan alta como algunas de las colosales edificaciones de Nueva York. Terry continuó remando, esta vez en dirección a la extraña roca, tratando en vano de encontrar el estrecho al cual había hecho referencia Carlo, y buscó a Candy con la mirada, esperando alguna reafirmación. "¿No nos habremos equivocado de lugar?", preguntó.

"Un, dos, un, dos…"

"Vamos, Candy…"

Ella cesó de bromear al ver el compungido rostro del actor. "¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? Tal vez el canal sea demasiado angosto como para ser distinguido a simple vista, ¡así que andando!"

El dejó caer los remos al interior del bote y exclamó: "¡Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos!"

"Muy gracioso", murmuró ella entre dientes, y tomando los remos, llevó el bote un poco más cerca de la sombría roca, y un silencio los embargó a medida que se aproximaban cada vez más a la misma, y en ese punto el oleaje era más agitado, por lo que Candy sintió perder el control de los remos, y cuando creyó estar a punto de estrellarse contra el filo de la lúgubre roca, un pasadizo apareció ante sus ojos. "¡Ahí está!", gritó ella de emoción, y no tuvo que remar mucho, pues una fuerte corriente marina los había impulsado hacia adelante, de manera que ambos entraron al angosto camino. Ella cerró los ojos, a la espera de que una banda de murciélagos revoloteara sobre su cabeza, o de que tuviera que moverse en plena oscuridad, pero la cueva donde se habían infiltrado estaba muy lejos del tétrico hueco que había imaginado. Al otro lado del estrecho, la luz del sol se colaba a través de la salida, cuyo agujero era más ancho que el canal inicial por donde habían pasado, y los rayos dorados se posaban sobre unas aguas más azules que las del mismo Atlántico, revelando el universo multicolor de la vida que habitaba bajo las aguas. "Mira, Terry…" Candy apuntó hacia un arrecife de coral, alrededor del cual se agrupaban diversas especies de peces de agua salada. "¿No es hermoso?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca había visto algo similar… unas aguas tan cristalinas, con tantos matices y colores… ¿Alguna vez has estado en una playa, Candy?"

Sin dejar de mirar los coloridos peces que se aglomeraban frente al bote, ella respondió: "Poco antes de haber ido a verte a Broadway, estuve en Florida realizando unos trámites relacionados a mi trabajo, y llegué a sentir el vaivén de las olas a la orilla de la playa, pero fue sólo por unos instantes. ¿Y tú, Terry?"

"He visto las costas, y desembarcado en ellas, pero no es sino hasta hoy que entro de lleno a una playa", confesó él. "He viajado a muchos lugares como parte de mi trabajo, pero ninguno del cual haya podido disfrutar realmente."

"¿No te agota estar viajando tanto a lo largo del país?"

"Para ser sincero, sí. Me apasiona la actuación, pero hay momentos en que simplemente quisiera establecerme en un mismo lugar, y formar mi propia compañía…" Su voz se desvaneció al igual que su sueño. "El verte remar me recuerda aquellas tardes escocesas con tus amigos… ¿qué ha sido de la gordita, la tímida y el elegante?"

Candy dejó de remar un momento. "¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir poniendo apodos a mis amigos?"

"Hasta que me digas cómo están… y no sólo son tus amigos, también son míos. ¡Compártelos aunque sea un ratito!"

"¡Eres imposible!" Volviendo a hacer uso de los remos, indicó: "Patty está de vuelta en Florida, y supongo que aún está dolida por la muerte de Stear… y Annie y Archie tienen planes de casarse."

"¿Cuándo será la boda… un 30 de febrero?"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"¡No he dicho nada que no sea cierto! Esos dos parecen tener el noviazgo más largo en la historia de la humanidad." Omitió vertir su opinión al respecto: que el objeto del afecto del joven Cornwell no era la tímida y morena Annie Britter, sino la disparatada Candy White… y una vez, sólo una vez, llegó a pensar que el fallecido inventor también la miraba con otros ojos que no eran los de un amigo. Se limitó a decir: "De todos modos les deseo lo mejor a ambos."

"Apuesto a que se casan antes que termine este año", porfió la chica. "¿No vas a preguntar por Eliza y Neil?"

"Más bien deberías ser tú quien indague sobre ellos", sostuvo él. "Tú preguntas: 'Mi amor, ¿qué has sabido de Eliza y Neil?, y yo te contesto: '¡Les va de maravilla! Por cierto, ¿sabías que ella mandó a matarte? Te envió un falso telegrama haciéndose pasar por Albert, y te llevó derechita a la hoguera'."

Ambos callaron ante sus sarcásticas, pero verdaderas palabras. Y es que para Candy, haberse alejado un tiempo de la casa de los Andley no había sido suficiente para que Eliza la dejara en paz, e incluso llegó a pensar que ya lo había hecho, hasta que la otra lanzó la última estocada. Alzó la vista para ver a Terry, y cuando lo hizo, éste estaba lleno de interrogantes en sus ojos azules… y en efecto, él preguntó: "¿Por qué los Legan se han ensañado tanto contra ti, mi bella esposa?"

Candy auscultó en el más remoto de sus recuerdos al lado de los Legan, y por más que intentaba encontrar justificaciones, no lograba dar con ninguna explicación convincente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había confiado a Terry ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores bajo el techo de la mansión Legan. "Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a la playa, te contaré todo lo relacionado a ellos", resolvió.

"Pues me parece que eso será más pronto de lo que piensas… mira detrás de ti, Candy."

Ella se volteó. Ante ella, un foso de extensa longitud, rodeado de rocosas montañas, y en cuyo lecho descansaban las arenas más blancas que jamás había visto, conformaban una playa serena de tranquilo oleaje, y no había una sola alma cerca. "¡Esto es el paraíso!", exclamó Candy con la boca abierta, mientras Terry terminaba de remar hasta la orilla. Rápidamente bajaron del bote, y luego de que Terry hubiera anclado el bote, Candy bajó del mismo, y comenzó a dar saltos en el aire, disfrutando de los granos de arena que impregnaban sus pies. "¡Terry, este lugar es hermoso!"

"Sí que lo es", reiteró él con voz ronca, "y es sólo para nosotros."

Ella se detuvo. Al hablarle, la mirada de su esposo estaba llena de amor, y de algo más. Era la misma expresión que había tenido la pasada noche cuando-

Se dio la vuelta para esquivarle la mirada, ante el descubrimiento de que no sólo Terry quería hacerle el amor otra vez, sino que ella tenía el mismo deseo que él… sólo que la incesante molestia en la parte baja de su cuerpo le recordaba que aún no estaba lista para otra sesión de amor.

El se acercó peligrosamente, y tomándola por los hombros, la giró en dirección a él. "Te propongo un juego, Tarzán pecosa, y sé que a ti te gustan los juegos… Cierra los ojos por unos segundos."

Ella tembló de pies a cabeza. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Lo vas a hacer sí o no?"

Ella cerró los párpados con fuerza, y él agitó la mano frente al delicado rostro, asegurándose que ella no estuviera haciendo trampa. Transcurrieron unos instantes, y al escuchar sólo el sonido de las olas, ella preguntó con impaciencia: "¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?"

"Aún no", indicó él, mientras ella tenía la extraña sensación de que un gran peso había caído de sus hombros, y se sintió más liviana que de costumbre. Luego de un lapso que parecía interminable, él le dijo: "Ya está… ahora puedes abrirlos."

Lentamente, ella abrió los párpados, y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estaba desnuda de pies a cabeza, y frente a ella, él también vestía las ropas de Adán. "¿Terry, qué has hecho?", le reprochó.

El lanzó una risa más escandalosa que el ruido de las aves. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me dispongo a darme un baño, esposa mía, y tú vas a acompañarme. No sé cómo no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba quitándote la ropa."

"¡Pero estamos en una playa!"

"No se trata de sólo una playa… es _nuestra _playa", recalcó él.

"¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a meterme al agua contigo sin ropa!", gritó ella ofendida.

"¡Y tú estás loca si crees que regresaremos todos empapados a Villa Schuler!"

"Quiero mi ropa, Terry", ordenó ella, pero él levantó las prendas de vestir en el aire, fuera del alcance de ella. "¡Dame mi ropa, por favor!" Alzó los brazos para arrebatarle el vestido, pero él, quien le aventajaba en estatura, la llevaba de un lado para otro a la vez que reía divertido, a lo que ella tomó impulso y avanzó contra él, pero el chico comenzó a correr por toda la playa, y ella se lanzó a perseguirlo. Terry no paraba de reír, pues la escena era típica de las alocadas carreras que daban ambos en los predios del San Pablo, pero lo que en aquella ocasión había sido un inofensivo recreo estudiantil, ahora se convertía en un juego de amor y seducción. Festejando como el feliz adolescente que había sido gracias a ella, siguió huyendo de la persecución de su pecosa, sin que ella reparara siquiera en que cuanto más corría, mayores riquezas exhibía de su bien moldeado relieve.

"¡Detente, Terry!", gritó Candy a todo pulmón. "¡En cuanto te alcance, convertiré mi vestido en una de tus corbatas, y esta vez no me haré responsable si te ahorcas con ella!"

"Uuuuuuyyyy, ya volvió la esposa asesina", bromeó él, antes de dar contra una puntiaguda piedrilla oculta en la arena y caer sobre la orilla, con las ropas de ambos ahora flotando sobre las olas.

Candy lanzó un grito de espanto, y corrió a sacar toda la ropa del agua, dejándola tirada sobre la arena. "¡Mira lo que has hecho… ahora debemos esperar que toda la ropa se seque antes de regresar a Villa Schuler!" Con furia, saltó sobre de la ancha espalda, lanzando puños sobre sus hombros; pero a pesar del sorpresivo peso sobre él, Terry logró ponerse en pie, y con las piernas de Candy amarrando su cintura, él dio una carrera hacia el mar, y se sumergió en el agua, haciendo que ella tragara sal y arena, mas no había conseguido separarla, y ella clavó sus uñas de discreta longitud sobre un punto en la espalda de su novio diciendo: "Creo que no terminé de exprimir el granito…"

"¡No te atrevas!" Esta vez, ella tenía el control, y Terry se sacudió para zafarse de la amenazadora embestida de su enfermera, pero la rubia melena se había enredado en sus oscuros cabellos, lo que dificultaba aún más la separación. Se detuvo de repente, y ella hizo lo mismo al ver que él no se movía, hasta que Terry se dejó caer de lado, y ambos quedaron inmersos en el agua. Debido al impacto, Candy se soltó al fin, y cuando Terry salió a la superficie, se asustó al ver que ella demoraba en salir; pero cuando estuvo a punto de adentrarse al mar para salir en su busca, ella emergió de las aguas, como toda una sirena que circundaba su propio mundo, con su cabello mojado echado hacia atrás, y sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con el reflejo del sol sobre el mar. Terry enmudeció ante su belleza, un gesto que Candy interpretó como una genuina preocupación ante el posible imprevisto de que ella se hubiera ahogado, y comenzó a reír en voz alta, no sin antes salpicar de agua el rostro de su compañero. "Me arden los ojos", se quejó él, extrayendo la sal de sus pupilas, "¡Ahora verás!" Compartiendo su risa, dio varios manoplazos sobre el agua hasta esparcirla sobre ella, quien no perdió tiempo en arrojarle más agua, y ambos se dedicaron a chapotear y lanzarse agua como chiquillos. De pronto, él formó una gran bola de arena entre los dedos, y Candy, para esquivarla, se sumergió en las profundidades, y no pudo evitar acercarse a una llamativa estrella de mar, la primera que veía en toda su vida. El bajó a su lado, y al ver el embeleso con que ella descubría un nuevo mundo bajo el mar, tomó su mano, y ambos nadaron a través del vibrante mar siciliano, sintiendo que por vez primera se aventuraban juntos a lo desconocido. Con las refrescantes aguas acariciando su piel, Candy se sintió libre como el viento, apreciando cada rastro de vida en el mundo marino, y compartiendo con su enamorado las maravillas del universo.

El, por su parte, no dejaba de admirarla en todo su esplendor, y sintió un escalofrío de emociones al ver que ella había perdido el miedo de mostrar su cuerpo para él. _Para él…_ Candy le había ofrecido el más valioso regalo que podía tener toda mujer, y él, sin merecer tanta dicha, había sido el afortunado en ostentar dicho premio. ¿Cómo pudo haber desplegado tantos celos por Albert? Tomó a Candy por la cintura, y ambos salieron a la superficie. Sin más tiempo que perder, él dijo: "Fui injusto contigo al haber llegado a conclusiones precipitadas sobre tus sentimientos por Albert, y quiero pedirte disculpas", le besó la punta de sus arrugados dedos, "Albert no sólo es una parte esencial de tu vida, sino también de la mía. Más que un amigo, es como mi hermano-"

"Shhhh…" Ella lo silenció con el dedo índice. "Cualquier otro en tu lugar se habría sentido igual de celoso al haber escuchado de mis labios que estaba ilusionada con el hombre con quien estuve a punto de casarme. Pero eso era antes, Terry, cuando apenas era una niña, aunque hay algo que aún no sabes…"

"¡No más sorpresas, por favor!", suplicó Terry.

"Días antes de haberme reunido contigo en Broadway", prosiguió ella, "Albert y yo freíamos huevos en nuestro departamento, cuando de repente comenzamos a hablar sobre mis amores pasados, y entre éstos, le hice mención del príncipe de la colina; claro está, para entonces Albert estaba amnésico y ninguno de los dos teníamos forma alguna de imaginar que estábamos hablando de él. Luego le hablé sobre Anthony, de quien aún conservo gratos recuerdos… hasta que mis pensamientos se detuvieron en ti."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?", preguntó Terry con inquietud.

Ella acarició su rostro con la palma de la mano. "¿Qué crees, tonto? Le dije que eras muy distinto, algo diferente; y Albert entendió, a juzgar por mis palabras, que tú eras mi más grande amor, y mi adoración por ti era tal, que sin darme cuenta había echado a freír toda la canasta de huevos."

"Jajajajaja…."

"Sé que tuve mis dudas luego de nuestra separación, pero ahora que tú y yo estamos juntos, no dejo de pensar que éste era el plan que Dios había trazado para nosotros." Lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo un revuelo en el estómago ante la proximidad de sus corazones.

"Nacimos para amarnos, cariño", afirmó él, afianzando el prolongado abrazo. Salieron a la orilla, justo donde comenzaban las olas. Terry sentó a Candy sobre la húmeda arena, y colocándose detrás de ella, con las piernas abiertas hacia los lados, la abrazó por la cintura, y ella se aferró a esos brazos que la protegían, al tiempo que él plantaba tiernos besos sobre su hombro diciéndole al oído:"¿Me perdonas?"

Sin dejar de mirar el inmenso mar frente a ellos, ella sonrió. "Sólo si dejas que te cuente sobre mi pasado con los hermanos Legan."

Lo sintió ponerse tenso sobre su espalda, lo que era indicativo de la preocupación que él sentía por ella, y lo oyó decir: "Estoy listo para escuchar tu historia."

Candy respiró hondo, pues por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, habría de hacer un recuento de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida, y el único que había reunido algunos fragmentos de sus vivencias se llamaba William Albert Andley; pero a partir de hoy, abriría su alma por entero al hombre que habría dado su vida por ella, la misma vida que estuvo a punto de sacrificar para compensar el acto de bondad de otra mujer. Desde su accidentada llegada al hogar de Pony, continuando con los días de servidumbre bajo el mando de los Legan, hasta la revelación de la identidad de Albert, Candy confesó a Terry todo cuanto había transcurrido en su vida, incluyendo su depresión al haberse separado del actor. No dejó escapar un solo detalle, ni siquiera el intento de secuestro de Neil, lo que enfureció a Terry, quien luego de un largo silencio, al fin tomó la palabra. "¡Ese perdedor de cuarta! ¿Acaso quería violarte?"

Ella no lo había contemplado. "No creo que Neil sea capaz de…" Sus palabras se desvanecieron. No era quién para aseverar que Neil hubiera querido propasarse con ella, aunque nunca dejó de cuestionarse la razón por la cual la había citado a aquella solitaria y apartada villa, y lo cierto era que había tenido mucho miedo de todas las cosas que el hermano de Eliza había dicho o hecho aquella noche. Su piel se erizó ante el peligro que había corrido en manos de él, y Terry lo percibió, apretándose más contra ella. "Tuve suerte de haber escapado", murmuró ella.

Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Candy sintió que se humedecía uno de sus hombros, y cuando se volteó a mirar, Terry tenía la cabeza hundida entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, con lágrimas de impotencia rodando por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué lloras, querido?", preguntó ella con dulzura, retirando un mechón de cabello de la frente de él.

"Toda mi vida he sido un cobarde", masculló él, con su voz ahogada por el llanto. "Siempre me había quejado de mi mala suerte, de mi soledad, de la falta de atención de mis padres… pero mis infortunios no se comparan en nada, _en nada_, con todo lo que has tenido que sobrellevar."

"¡Terry!"

"Siempre lo he tenido todo: dinero, comodidades, e incluso una familia, aunque no de la manera que hubiera deseado. Tú, en cambio, creciste al amparo de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y al sol de hoy aún no sabes nada sobre tu origen. Luego tu amiga te dejó para irse con sus padres adoptivos, y entonces conociste al príncipe Albert, por quien decidiste formar parte de la familia Legan, aunque fuera como mucama… y fue precisamente Albert quien te rescató, luego que los Legan casi te llevaran a México después que te acusaran de robo; y por si fuera poco, sufres la pérdida de Anthony." Volvió a ocultar la cabeza detrás de ella. "Yo sabía que Albert era tu amigo, pero no es sino hasta ahora que comprendo por qué lo estimas tanto. ¡El merece tu amor mucho más que yo, Candy!"

"Oh, Terrence…" El corazón de Candy se destrozó ante la inseguridad de él con respecto a su padre adoptivo. "El y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y tenemos los mismos valores y modos de ver la vida, pero cuando finalmente pensé en él como un posible esposo, cuando por única vez contemplé la posibilidad de unirme a él en matrimonio, ya te habías clavado en mí, convirtiéndote en el aire que respiro. Te amo, Terry…" Se giró un poco para secarle las lágrimas con sus labios. "Te amo, y fue por eso que me entregué a ti, porque eres mi esposo de alma y corazón, y sólo a ti puedo pertenecer. Incluso cuando Von Haller estuvo a punto de matarme, mis últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos a ti…" Recorrió con su mano una de las inquietas piernas de él. "Albert es nuestro amigo, y nos quiere…"

"¡Pero te ama, Candy!", exclamó él con desesperación. "Te ama, y no es justo que lo hagamos sufrir de esa manera…"

"No pensabas lo mismo ayer cuando me confrontaste sobre él en el viejo anfiteatro", sonrió ella con malicia, mas su sonrisa desapareció al preguntar: "¿Vas a romper conmigo ahora?"

El se sacudió de golpe, como si lo hubieran despertado de un mal sueño. "¡Eso jamás! No dejaré escapar esta nueva oportunidad que Dios nos ha dado."

"¿Entonces, mi amor?" Candy necesitaba dejar claras las cosas sobre su relación. "¿Dejarás que sea yo quien decida el rumbo de mi corazón? No quiero que por un malentendido volvamos a separarnos."

Terry la apretó tanto contra él que casi la asfixió. "Tienes razón… no tiene caso decirnos adiós cuando sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Te amo con toda mi alma", concluyó, besándola en la boca, y ella respondió al beso con tal ardor, que en lo más recóndito de su mente, una campanilla parecía avisarle que la pecosa lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero despejó la idea de su cabeza. Buscando una distracción a los traicioneros mensajes de su cuerpo, y sin soltarla un solo instante, él alargó la mano hasta alcanzar su mojado pantalón tirado sobre la arena, extrayendo la armónica del mismo; y antes que Candy se diera cuenta, comenzó a interpretar la melodía de ambos, una de las únicas dos que había aprendido a tocar luego que ella le hubiera regalado el instrumento… y cada nota, cada soplido que impartía, era una oda de amor y nostalgia por aquel amor que aparentaba ser imposible, y Candy se estremeció al escuchar la música tan cerca de su oído, y siempre que la oía, su mente divagaba por aquella torre de castigo donde había sido confinada en el Real San Pablo, y la tristeza reflejada en las notas musicales que había entonado Terry la habían animado sobremanera, a pesar de que para entonces ella desconocía que se trataba de una despedida. Aún en trance por la angustiosa y bella melodía, y envuelta en los brazos de su esposo, ella estudió el apacible, pero dramático paisaje en torno a ellos. A lo lejos, estruendosas olas retumbaban contra los acantilados, las mismas que más tarde habrían de morir en la orilla bajo sus pies. El candente sol cubría los cuerpos de ambos como una frazada, y Candy se dedicó a contemplar el paso de unas gaviotas, sin haberse percatado de que él había terminado de tocar, y que ahora la observaba detenidamente, cautivado por su hermosura. Hechizado por el encanto de su sensual y traviesa sirena, vio cómo ella lanzaba con los pies una tira de alga a un erizo de mar, en lo que sin lugar dudas habría de ser la tarde más hermosa en la existencia de ambos como pareja. Fue entonces cuando Candy tuvo la urgencia de sentir las manos de Terry sobre su cuerpo, y junto a él saborear el calor de los rayos de sol y escuchar la música de las olas, en ese pequeño pedazo de cielo llamado Isola Bella.

Terry anhelaba volver a mostrar a su pecosa las delicias del amor, pero temiendo un rechazo por parte de ella, contuvo los deseos de besarla, y de manera ausente, meció las piernas una y otra vez, en un afán de controlarse. Candy percibió las ansias de su amado, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: "Terry, quiero que me hagas el amor, pero…"

El levantó la pronunciada barbilla de ella con sus dedos. "¿Aún sientes dolor, verdad?" Al ella asentir con la cabeza, él decidió correr el riesgo de hacer una propuesta fuera de lo común. "Aunque he tenido experiencia en materia de placeres, no ha sido tanta como para decir que soy un maestro de las artes amatorias. Anoche te ofrecí todo cuanto sé aunque…" Calló al sentir que perdía el valor para continuar.

"¿Pasa algo, mi amor?", preguntó Candy consternada.

Haciendo la armónica a un lado, él recobró la entereza para proseguir. "Cuando me dedicaba a tomar en las tabernas de Londres, no había una sola de esas barras donde no se hablara de las mujeres, y de sus juegos de pasión con los hombres; y fue así como supe de ciertas cosas que nunca había hecho, y que no he realizado aún…"

"¿Por qué?"

El tragó saliva. "Porque son actividades que rebasan los límites de lo que es aceptable en sociedad. Se trata de caricias osadas y consideradas por muchos como muy atrevidas, donde, por ejemplo, la boca retoma y completa el recorrido iniciado por las manos…" Se detuvo para dar a ella la oportunidad de asimilar sus palabras, pero ella sólo abrió los ojos, a la espera de alguna otra confidencia. "Si estás dispuesta, juntos podemos obviar los convencionalismos, y descubrir los tesoros aún ocultos del intercambio amoroso. Sería mi primera vez al igual que la tuya, y así tendrás tiempo suficiente para dejar que sanen tus heridas virginales."

El corazón de Candy se aceleró estrepitosamente ante la petición de Terry, aunque no le pareció deshonrosa. El estaba dispuesto a aguardar porque ella se recuperara de su lesión, y también a complacer los deseos de amar de ambos. El añadió: "Llegaremos tan lejos como tú lo permitas. Tu cuerpo es como un templo sagrado, y nadie, ni siquiera yo, deberá entrar a él a menos que tú lo apruebes; pero para ello, deberás confiar en mí, y en que todo saldrá bien."

"¿Va a doler?", preguntó ella con miedo.

El besó la punta de su nariz. "No del todo, aunque sí existe una forma de unirnos que pudiera causarte un poco de molestia la primera vez, pero yo nunca la he puesto en práctica. De todos modos, no haré nada que no quieras hacer, Candy… te amo."

Con infinito amor, ella se giró por completo, hasta quedar frente a frente con el dueño y señor de sus pensamientos, quien mostraba la paciencia necesaria para que ella se acoplara al ritmo de las necesidades físicas de ambos, e incluso estaba dispuesto a probar otras formas de amarse, por lo que su relación habría de pasar a otro plano… un plano más profundo que los haría cada vez más inseparables, y donde no habría marcha atrás. "Yo también te amo, Terrence", susurró, "y no me importa el método, ni el lenguaje que usemos para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Sólo quiero ser tuya, que seamos uno…"

Ella se había ofrecido con tanta dulzura que las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a los ojos del actor, quien buscó la boca de su joven esposa, y ambos se fundieron en un intenso y apasionado beso, dando inicio a una función de amor en la que ambos eran los escritores y protagonistas, fabricando el amor en un nuevo idioma… _su _idioma. El fragor de las olas seguía arropando la arena, cubriendo los pies de ellos a medida que Terry llenaba a Candy de besos. Y allí, a la orilla de la playa, y bajo el sol del atardecer, se amaron sin limitaciones ni ataduras, complementando el sonido de las olas con cánticos de felicidad y gemidos de gozo, y temblando de satisfacción, terminaron colapsando uno en brazos del otro, y así estuvieron el resto de la tarde, abrazándose, caminando tomados de la mano sin más vestimenta que el reflejo del agua sobre sus cuerpos, y entregándose de lleno una y otra vez, en aquella Isola Bella, isla bella… su nido de amor.


	20. Capítulo 19: El milagro de una carta

CAPITULO 19: El milagro de una carta

Atardecía cuando Archie condujo a Annie en el automóvil de éste rumbo al hogar de Pony. Según había indicado Jimmy en una visita relámpago a la casa de los Britter, se trataba de algo importante, y daba la casualidad que John había indicado lo mismo a todos los miembros de la familia Andley. "¿Para qué quieren vernos la señorita Pony y la hermana María?"

Annie miró a través de la ventana, fingiendo interés en el paisaje que ya conocía de memoria. "Supongo que debe ser algo relacionado a Candy; de lo contrario, no hubieran enviado por nosotros con tanta premura."

"¿Vas a estar sin mirarme el resto del día?" 'Algo muy extraño le ha ocurrido a Annie', pensó Archie, envuelto en la agradable fragancia de los brillosos cabellos azabache de su novia, quien ahora lo miraba con sus perturbados ojos azules, y una voraz llamarada en los mismos llamó su atención. ¿Por qué su novia había cambiado tanto las últimas semanas? Había dejado de ser la niña complaciente que siempre le bordaba pañuelos y bufandas, a una chica exigente que siempre estaba al pendiente del más mínimo de sus movimientos, aunque no había vuelto a hacer más escenitas de celos… y algo muy en el fondo de él se regocijó al saber que la chica mostraba un marcado enojo hacia su novio, pero prefería mantenerlo oculto, y el misterio de su actitud lo desconcentraba por completo de su tarea con Christine. La amigable y despreocupada Christine, siempre dispuesta a todo por él y la realización de su sueño. ¡Cómo quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos su nueva ilusión! Pero con Candy y el tío Albert en quién sabe qué parte de Europa, y Annie demandando que pasaran más tiempo juntos, aún no era momento para anunciar a todos su nuevo rol en la vida. "Stear, hermano", invocó, "Falta muy poco para obtener la paz que necesito…"

Cuando Annie tomó la palabra al fin, era como si ella le hubiera clavado dagas por la espalda. "Qué más da hacia dónde mire o deje de mirar… no pensé que te importaba tanto."

El se sentó erguido contra el espaldar del asiento, sintiendo como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera sido arrojado a su rostro. ¿En qué momento Annie Britter se había convertido en una mujer tan sarcástica? Para su mayor consternación, la actitud hostil de su novia le resultaba en cierto modo… ¿agradable?, como si por vez primera estuviera pensando en sí misma antes que en él, lo cual le alegraba, ya que en ocasiones se sentía un tanto asfixiado por los constantes cuidados de la chica, los cuales eran bien agradecidos, pero llegaba un punto en que él simplemente quería mandar al cuerno a la señora Britter y salir huyendo con Annie de Illinois, sin otro deber que no fuera disfrutarse el uno al otro.

Aunque no conversaron nada más en el resto del trayecto, el silencio de Annie hablaba más que mil palabras. No era su intención haber contestado a su novio con tanta rudeza, y ciertamente él había quedado afectado por la brusquedad con la que ella lo había tratado pero… ¿serían exageraciones de ella, o le pareció haber visto un destello de emoción en los ojos de su prometido, como si hubieran cobrado algo de vida? 'Imposible', pensó, y al cabo de unos minutos, aparcaban el coche frente al hogar de Pony. Al bajar, Annie reconoció una singular silueta en la puerta de entrada. "¿Patty?" Corrió a los brazos de su amiga, quien fuera su gran confidente en el colegio luego que Candy hubiera partido a América a cursar estudios en enfermería. "¡Patty!", repitió con alegría, abrazando a la diminuta joven de anteojos.

"Patty, qué gusto verte por aquí", dijo Archie a medida que estrechaba la mano de la otra. "¿Hace cuánto llegaste?"

"Apenas llevamos unos días aquí", dijo Patty.

"¿Dijiste llevamos?"

"¿Han llegado más invitados, Patricia?", preguntó una anciana que había salido del interior de la casa.

"Abuela, ya te dije que no estamos para celebrar. La señorita Pony aún no ha comentado nada sobre la carta, pero a juzgar por su expresión y la de la hermana María, no debe tratarse de nada bueno. Además, debemos ser amables con el señor George y Tom, a quienes nos acaban de presentar."

"¿Abuela Martha?" Annie se acercó a la viejecita. "Abuela, ¿usted trajo a Patty desde Florida hasta aquí?"

"Ya sabes cómo es… testaruda hasta con su propia nieta", se excusó Patricia.

"Archie, ¿conoces a la abuela Martha?", indagó Annie.

El se frotó la barbilla. "Le ruego que me disculpe por mi olvido, señora Martha, pero no estoy seguro si tuve un breve momento de conocerla en Chicago o si simplemente he oído hablar mucho de usted."

"Llámame abuela", ordenó Martha.

"Como guste… abuela", sonrió Archie, quien volvió a dirigirse a Patty. "¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos la señorita Pony?"

La chica cerró los ojos, ocultando sus nervios. "Ha recibido una carta, y creemos que pudiera ser de Candy."

"¿Y leyó su contenido?", preguntó Annie con el corazón en la boca. Tenía una corazonada, y no estaba segura si era un buen o mal presentimiento.

Patty la miró fijamente. "Así es, y es por eso que nos ha reunido a todos, incluyendo a George, el ayudante de Albert."

"¡Oh, Candy!" Annie corrió a los brazos de Archie, quien no perdió tiempo en consolarla. Pobre Annie… Candy era como una hermana para ella, y si le faltaba, era como si le arrancaran uno de los pulmones. "No llores, mi amor…", susurró, "verás que todo va a salir bien." Pero en el fondo, algo le decía que lo que estaba próximo a escuchar sería más fuerte de lo que todos pudieran soportar, o de lo contrario, la señorita Pony no los hubiera convocado a todos al hogar.

Annie levantó el rostro en gratitud a su prometido. ¡Nunca antes le había dicho 'mi amor'! Sus ojos almendrados reflejaban una gran intranquilidad, pero él, con su temple para resistir la peor de las tormentas, se mantenía sólido como una roca, para no contrariarla más de lo que estaba. "Oh, Archie…", suspiró, y cuando él estaba por decirle lo hermosa que era, la abuela Martha se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirlos. "¿Vamos a entrar o qué?"

"¡Abuela!", exclamó Patty en vano, pues los cuatro entraron a toda prisa al hogar. En la sala principal, George Johnson tomaba asiento en una de las butacas, mientras Tom se recostaba contra una columna de madera; y frente a George, estaban sentadas la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y cada una tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. "Annie, Archie", dijo la señorita Pony, "pueden sentarse."

Annie, Patty y Archie tomaron un lugar al lado de George; y sin hacerlos esperar más, la señorita Pony anunció: ""Ha habido un milagro el día de hoy, y ese milagro ha sido la llegada de una carta. Es un milagro pues nadie en América está supuesto a recibir correspondencia de Italia estos días, y mucho menos por vía de cartas. Incluso Londres tiene restricciones en el envío y recibo de cartas y telegramas, y eso lo puede constatar usted, señor George."

"Es cierto, señorita Pony", secundó George con sobriedad, "Tanto así, que no he sabido nada del señor Albert desde que partió a Inglaterra." Pero él no estaba pensando en el señor Albert precisamente, sino en Candy, a quien Eliza había lanzado a su suerte en un país que era tierra de nadie, y con idiomas y costumbres distintas a las de América. Por primera vez desde que comenzara a trabajar con el señor Albert, sintió que se salía de sus casillas, y apretó los puños para contener los deseos de buscar a la joven Eliza dondequiera que estuviera y darle un buen par de trancazos. Doblegando sus impulsos, preguntó a la señorita Pony: "La carta que recibió es de Candy, ¿no es así?"

Con la hermana María llorando abiertamente detrás de ella, Pony extrajo la carta del sobre, y antes que comenzara a leerla, dejó caer la misma al suelo, y estalló en llanto. "No puedo continuar… ¿Alguien sería tan amable de leerla por mí?"

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros con creciente ansiedad, sin tener el valor suficiente para leer lo que de seguro serían malas noticias… excepto George, quien levantó la hoja de papel del suelo, y comenzó a leer en voz alta a los presentes:

_A mis adoradas madres, la señorita Pony y la hermana María:_

_Por azares del destino, y cumpliéndose la voluntad de Dios, hoy se me ha presentado la oportunidad de escribirles desde mi nueva morada en Sicilia, pero me entristece anunciarles que será la única carta que reciban de mí, como también es posible que no vuelvan a verme nunca más. No piensen lo peor de mí; sigo teniendo fe en el Padre Celestial para lograr salir de Italia con vida, pero si Dios decide trazar otro plan para mí, lo mejor será decir adiós… desde ahora._

_Albert no se encuentra conmigo; lo último que supe de él era que estaba en Inglaterra, haciendo lo necesario para salir a mi encuentro, pero supongo que no le ha sido posible hacerlo, o quién sabe, tal vez sí se las arregló para salir de Southampton, o Londres… no lo sé. Me siento culpable por haber causado tantos contratiempos, en especial a él, a Albert, quien cruzó el Atlántico para salvarme, y ni siquiera puedo despedirme de él como es debido, así que si saben algo de George, por favor díganle que en la medida que le sea posible, intente comunicarse con Albert, y lo convenza de no insistir más en mi búsqueda._

_Sigo viva en Italia debido a que estoy asumiendo una identidad que no me corresponde, y también porque he conocido buenos amigos que me han ayudado a sobrellevar esta tregua, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que todo se descubra, y quiero que ustedes se preparen para cuando ese momento llegue._

_No sufran por mí más de lo que ya lo han hecho, pues supongo que deben estar tristes a consecuencia de mi acto de irresponsabilidad. Sólo quiero que sepan que si muero, asumiré mi partida con resignación, y no me iré con tristeza de este mundo; al contrario, me despediré con la alegría y gratitud de haberlas tenido en mi vida, al igual que a mis grandes amigos, y a Albert… y no sé por qué, pero de repente pienso en George como uno de esos buenos hombres que siempre ha estado presente a lo largo de mi vida. Ojalá todos puedan leer esta carta, pues quiero que todos ellos sepan cuánto los amo y los aprecio, y que aún desde la eternidad, siempre los amaré._

_Si mis noticias llegan a oídos de Eliza, háganle llegar mi perdón, aunque algo me dice que no está para nada arrepentida de lo que hizo(jijiji). Todo ocurre en la vida por una razón, y Eliza no ha sido sino un instrumento de Dios para llevarme a Sicilia a ayudar a tantas personas que lo necesitan… y por increíble que parezca, para reencontrarme también con mi otra mitad, el eslabón que había perdido. Tan imposible como siempre, Terry Granchester se las ingenió para llegar a Sicilia, protegiéndome de las manos enemigas, y desde entonces somos inseparables, lo que me hace pensar en Albert, y en el daño que estuve a punto de cometer contra él, por lo que nuevamente les pido que si llegan a tener noticias de él, o si regresara a América sano y salvo, le dejen saber que Candy White Andley le pide perdón por el dolor ocasionado, y que estará eternamente agradecida por todo el cariño y protección que le ha dado sin esperar nada a cambio._

_Y para que no les quede la menor duda… por fortuna mis pacientes en Taormina no han padecido la gripe porcina, así que en ese sentido Terry y yo estamos fuera de peligro._

_Por último, Terrence les envía saludos… y despedidas. ¡Mocoso perezoso! Ni siquiera es quién de escribirles, pero ambos debíamos enviar el menor número de cartas posible, para no levantar sospechas de los alemanes. Estos últimos nos tratan muy bien, y a no ser porque el general Von Haller debe cumplir con su deber con su país, nos habríamos convertido en sus amigos… pero como debemos prolongar nuestra existencia al máximo, con mucho pesar, Terry y yo les suplicamos que no nos escriban. ¡Qué más quisiéramos que recibir sus respuestas! Sin embargo, eso sólo agravaría nuestros problemas._

_Los amo a todos, en especial a ustedes, señorita Pony y hermana María. Gracias por haber sido mis madres, y gracias por haberme inculcado tan buenos valores._

_Que Dios los bendiga a todos,_

_Candy._

_¡Ah! Olvidé mencionar que me he vuelto una experta hablando italiano, aunque de vez en cuando confundo algunas frases, como por ejemplo, haber ordenado pescado con mermelada mientras me hospedaba en Villa San Giovanni, cuando en realidad preguntaba cómo se llegaban a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Pero me defiendo, ¿eh? ¡Me defiendo! Adiós._

Con sumo cuidado, George dobló la carta en dos, colocándola en uno de sus bolsillos, sin que el resto de los visitantes se hubiera percatado de ello. Un elocuente silencio llenó la habitación, y aunque el llanto de la señorita Pony y la hermana María había cesado, esta vez fue el turno de Annie de dejar escapar toda su agonía. "No, Dios mío… Candy va a morir… ¡Candy va a morir!", gritó a viva voz, exaltando aún más el desasogiego de la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

"Tranquila, Annie", dijo la abuela Martha. "Nuestra chica es muy valiente, y siempre sale adelante. Estoy segura de que le irá bien."

"¿Cómo puede estar segura, abuela?", ripostó Patty, sintiendo un leve mareo que casi la hace caer. "¡Apenas alcanzó a escribir una carta! De seguro lo hizo a escondidas."

"Debes tener más fe en Dios, Patricia", observó la hermana María, recobrando su compostura. "No es correcto que una dama interesada en vivir al servicio de Dios piense de esa manera."

"¿Piensas ser monja, Patty?", preguntó Archie con desconfianza. "No pensarás guardar luto a mi hermano toda la vida, ¿o sí?"

Pero Patty no pudo responder. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se agarró de unas cortinas para evitar desmayarse, pero ya era tarde, y cayó de costado sobre el suelo. Sin necesidad de recibir instrucciones, Tom la levantó y la cargó hasta acostarla sobre el sofá, mientras la abuela Martha movía la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo: "Mi pobre Patricia cree tener la vocación para ser monja, pero no puede siquiera resistir el impacto de una mala noticia."

"No la culpo, abuela", indicó la señorita Pony, tomando al fin la palabra. "Todos hemos recibido una impresión muy fuerte a raíz de esta carta."

"Hay algo que no entiendo", comentó Tom mirando a los otros. "¿Cómo es que Albert no pudo llegar a Sicilia y Terry sí?" Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a este último, sabía lo importante que era el actor en la vida de su amiga.

Ante las dudas de Tom, Archie comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. ¿Qué hacía ese aristócrata malcriado en Sicilia, y cómo había llegado más rápido que Albert? "Debe haber algún error", concluyó.

"Según lo último que el señor Albert y yo leímos sobre él, debería estar actuando en Inglaterra", sostuvo George, con el frío de la incertidumbre recorriendo su espalda. ¡Algo debió haberle pasado al señor Albert! No obstante, y siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su jefe, aún no era tiempo de ir a buscarlo, pues la falta de comunicación desde Europa no necesariamente era indicio de que algo terrible hubiera ocurrido, y aunque así fuera, de todos modos debía aguardar a que se reanudaran los viajes a través del Atlántico. "El señor Terry es muy tenaz, y de seguro recurrió a sus dotes de actor para subir a uno de los buques de guerra."

"Sin importar cómo lo haya hecho", interrumpió Annie secando sus lágrimas, "lo cierto es que el reencuentro entre ellos ha sido providencial para nuestra amiga, y mientras Albert gana tiempo obteniendo los medios para alcanzarla, ella no estará sola."

"Debes tener presente que ahora son tres personas por quienes nos tenemos que preocupar", manifestó la señorita Pony. "Candy, Albert… y ahora Terry."

"¡Esos dos tortolitos!", exclamó risueña la abuela Martha. "¿Se fijaron cómo Candy se expresaba de él, como si estuvieran casados?"

Archie la miró incrédulo. "De ser así, ella nos lo hubiera dicho, ¿no cree? Además, no es prudente llevar a cabo una boda mientras están asumiendo otra personalidad."

Annie contempló a su novio, con su corazón tratando de obviar la razón por la que él se mostraba tan mortificado. Más que una notable preocupación por el destino de Candy, Archie estaba consternado por la presencia de Terry en Taormina, y ella se aventuró a decir: "Pues a juzgar por la forma en que Candy pide perdón a Albert en la carta, y por otros detalles de la misma, ella y Terry se han hecho novios."

Una vez más, el silencio arropó el lugar, hasta que un confundido Tom habló. "¿No se supone que Terry estuviera a punto de casarse con otra chica?"

Todos enmudecieron, tratando de armar el rompecabezas alrededor de la estadía de Terry en Sicilia. "Candy no menciona a Susana en la carta", descubrió Archie para su horror.

"No debemos hacer conjeturas sobre la relación de Terry y Candy", los amonestó la señorita Pony. "Lo que más nos debe preocupar es el bienestar de ambos en tierras tan lejanas."

"Y yo intentaré, a la mayor brevedad posible, localizar al señor Albert", anunció George. "El deberá saber lo que está pasando."

"Voy a necesitar otro favor tuyo, George", pidió Archie, mientras la señorita Pony, la hermana María y la abuela Martha conducían a Patty a su recámara. "Por el bien de Candy, Eliza no debe saber que nuestra amiga envió esta carta, y mucho menos que ella y Terry están juntos. ¡Quién sabe lo que se le ocurra tramar si se entera!"

"De acuerdo, señor Archibald", dijo George, antes de excusarse con los demás, y salir rumbo a su coche. Al encender el mismo, extrajo de su bolsillo la carta que había escrito Candy, y las lágrimas que minutos antes habían amenazado con traicionarlo frente a Pony y la hermana María, ahora fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Candy, la joven que le había sido encomendada con tanto recelo, y la razón por la que sus días eran más alegres, se había despedido de todos, incluso de él, con la certeza de que no la volverían a ver con vida. Arrugó la carta contra su rostro, y dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el volante, se encomendó al Todopoderoso. "Juro solemnemente, Dios mío, que si haces que ella regrese bien a América, le contaré todo… y nada ni nadie me detendrá."

/

George apenas se había marchado cuando Tom hizo lo propio en su caballo. Siempre estaba acostumbrado a pasear a galope, pero esta vez llevó al equino a su límite, y el animal corrió hasta el cansancio, pero ni la más rápida de las carreras podía amainar el desasosiego del granjero, cuyas lágrimas de impotencia se desvanecían en el viento. En sólo minutos, llegó al rancho Steve, y abrió la puerta de la casona en busca de su padre. "¿Papá?" Al no oír respuesta alguna insistió, "¿Papá, dónde estás?"

"Está reposando, joven Tom", indicó Dorothy saliendo de la cocina. "¿Le ocurre algo?"

"Dorothy…" Tom no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella luego de la visita que ambos realizaran a la oficina del telégrafo, pero ahora con las novedades sobre Candy, la joven empleada merecía saber sobre lo acontecido. "Recibimos una carta de Candy, donde se despide de nosotros", dijo, luchando contra las lágrimas como el valiente ranchero que deseaba ser para su padre. "¡Creo que nunca la volveremos a ver!" Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abrazó a Dorothy con fuerza, y ella, en su afán por consolarlo, alisó los rebeldes cabellos del chico, sintiendo la adrelina correr por sus venas ante el contacto, y más que nada, ante la confianza que en ella Tom le depositaba. El contó con lujo de detalles todo sobre la carta, y cuando terminó en medio de fuertes sollozos, Dorothy lo calmó diciendo: "A pesar de todo, hay algo que me alegra de esto…"

"¿Qué cosa, Dorothy?", preguntó él, incapaz de concebir que Candy obtuviera alguna ventaja de su tensa situación.

Dorothy sonrió con sabiduría. "¿No lo ve? Tal parece que la señorita Candy ha vuelto a ejercer como enfermera, aunque sólo sea como voluntaria. ¿No es eso un gran avance?"

Tom quedó asombrado con la inteligencia de la muchacha, y su modo tan simple, pero acertado, de ver las cosas. "¡No había pensado en eso! Y además, está con Terry, su gran amor… ¡Me hubiera gustado conocerlo!"

"Tal vez lo haga", indicó Dorothy. "¿Por qué no se recuesta un rato usted también, joven? No hay mucho que usted pueda hacer desde aquí."

"Admiro tu aplomo, Dorothy… no debió haber sido fácil para ti recibir semejantes noticias de tu amiga."

"Estoy segura de que ella vencerá, al igual que su amigo", dijo la joven. "Ahora vaya y descanse un rato."

"A veces me tratas igual que a mi padre", se quejó él, antes de desaparecer de la vista de ella; y cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, una sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó su rostro, pues en el fondo, y aunque no era correcto mostrar sus emociones según las enseñanzas de su padre, a Tom le resultaba agradable ser atendido y muy bien cuidado por una chica, pero no cualquier chica. Su día gris había culminado con una nota de esperanza… el ensueño de verse en los ojos de Dorothy.

/

Y en Villa Schuler, luego de un día agotador haciendo doble guardia en la clínica del padre Enrico, Candy y Terry se habían puesto sus ropas de dormir, y conversaban tranquilamente en su lecho. "Han pasado varios días desde que enviamos las cartas", suspiró ella, acostada sobre el regazo de su amado, quien permanecía sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, acariciando los rizos dorados. "¿Crees que las mismas hayan llegado a su destino?"

"Ojalá que sí", dijo él. "De otro modo no me perdonaría el no haberme despedido de mi madre."

"¡Oh, Terry!", exclamó ella, acariciando la recia mejilla. "¿Has tratado un poco más con ella?"

El sonrió con la mirada. "Podemos decir que estamos juntos… pero no revueltos. Eleanor y yo nos reunimos con frecuencia, y hablamos sobre distintos temas, pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer entre nosotros, y sé que debo poner de mi parte para que tengamos una mejor relación."

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo, amor", sugirió Candy. "No olvides que estuvieron alejados el uno del otro por más de diez años."

"Lo sé, y aún trato de estar en paz respecto a ello… aunque de no haberme ido a vivir a Londres, nunca habría estudiado en el colegio San Pablo, y tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido."

"¡No, eso no!"

"Jajajaja…." Apartándola con ternura, tomó su lugar acostándose junto a ella. "¿Olvidas que el ser humano propone, pero es Dios el que dispone?"

"Siempre lo tengo presente", contestó ella, rozando su anillo con el de él. "Hay cosas que no tienen lógica ni explicación… simplemente suceden."

"Te amo", dijo él, sellando el sentimiento con un beso en los rosados labios. "Estás aquí porque te amo."

Ella le devolvió el beso. "Y yo te amo más que a nadie en esta tierra." Lo abrazó con adoración, y antes que quedaran profundamente dormidos, ella volvió a pensar en sus amigos, y en su familia del hogar de Pony, y rogó a Dios porque no sufrieran mayor dolor al haberles escrito su último adiós.


	21. Capítulo 20: La única verdad

CAPITULO 20: La única verdad

_Un mes después_

Una mañana, Patty ordeñaba una vaca a las afueras del hogar de Pony cuando un coche que nunca antes había visto fue estacionado junto a la cerca. La señorita Pony y la hermana María habían llevado a los niños a dar un paseo cerca del lago, como una forma de esparcir sus compungidas mentes luego del golpe recibido con la carta de despedida de Candy; y a pesar del sufrimiento que padecían, por el bien de los otros niños, debían continuar con su obra de amor para otros. La abuela Martha, por su parte, había salido a visitar al señor Cartwright, a quien había tenido la oportunidad de conocer días atrás mientras regresaba una oveja descarriada a la estancia del anciano. Patty rió con ganas ante la imagen de la abuela sonrojándose a más no poder con las palabras del atento señor Cartwright, lo cual asustó la vaca que ordeñaba, y el animal lanzó una patada para defenderse, pero ella retrocedió a tiempo, evitando un fuerte golpe. Iba a reiniciar su trabajo cuando sintió que alguien la observaba; y en efecto, cuando alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, un joven estaba recostado contra un auto aparcado frente a la cerca de entrada, y no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, espiándola? El alto y pelirrojo muchacho estaba cruzado de brazos, disfrutando a plenitud el espectáculo que había ofrecido la exasperada vaca, y a Patty no le quedó más remedio que ir a recibirlo, pues no había nadie más en la casa Pony que lo hiciera por ella. De pronto, tuvo miedo de encontrarse sola con ese hombre. ¿Qué tal si quería aprovecharse de ella en una u otra forma, tomando ventaja de los solitarios alrededores? Agarró una estaca que había cerca, y con cautela, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, y de repente pensó en Candy, y en la infinidad de veces que su amiga había estado dispuesta a darse de patadas y trancazos con quien fuera necesario con tal de defender a sus compañeras… y ahora era el turno de Patricia de defenderse por sí sola, pues esta vez no había Stear ni Candy que impidiera que algo malo le pasara con este sujeto de ojos… ¿grises? No se había fijado en que ya se encontraba justo frente a él, y cuando encontró sus propios ojos reflejados en las pupilas del chico, los cuales demandaban una palabra de su anfitriona, preguntó: "¿Qqqqqqué se le ofrece?"

El pelirrojo mostró preocupación. "No sabía que hiciera tanto frío aquí, señorita."

"Nnnnnno… hhhhhaaaaace… frío", aclaró ella, en un intento por manejar sus nervios.

"¿Ah, no?" Entonces él observó la estaca que la joven llevaba en la mano, y sonrió con inexplicable afectuosidad. Apenas llevaba unos segundos de haber visto a esta chica de anteojos por primera vez en su vida, y ya se había enternecido con su miedo, como si alguien la hubiera herido en el pasado. Con un súbito deseo de serenarla, él informó: "No soy un delincuente ni nada parecido. Sólo busco a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, pues tengo algo importante que decirles. Estoy en el lugar indicado, ¿no es así?"

Patty lo miró perpleja. ¿Quién era este hombre, y por qué preguntaba por la señorita Pony y la hermana María? Sin bajar sus defensas, soltó la estaca lentamente, aunque no lo dejó caer muy lejos en caso de que necesitara usarlo. Evitando ofrecer más información de la debida respondió:  
"Este es el lugar, joven, pero no veo por qué usted-"

"¡Patty!", gritó la hermana María, en compañía de varios niños. "¡Patty, ya llegamos… y debiste habernos acompañado!"

Olvidando por un momento al recién llegado, Patty recalcó: "Si voy a iniciarme como monja, no es correcto que deba salir de la casa sólo para pasar ratos de ocio."

"¿Entonces no crees que yo tengo derecho a salir de paseo?", reclamó la hermana.

La otra se ruborizó. "¡No quise decir eso, hermana!"

La hermana María iba a formular una seria pregunta a Patty cuando arribaron la señorita Pony y el resto de los niños. "¡Aguarden… no corran tan rápido!", gritó Pony; y cuando al fin se unió a Patty y a la hermana María, las tres giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección, y un apuesto chico pelirrojo sonreía a todas. "¡Buenos días, joven!", exclamó la señorita Pony.

"Buenos días", respondió él. "Supongo que ustedes son la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ¿verdad?"

Ambas encargadas sonrieron ante los encantadores ojos del muchacho. "Está usted en lo cierto", confirmó la hermana. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?"

"Apenas comenzaba a hablar con su novicia cuando llegaron… no sabía que el hogar de Pony era en realidad un convento", indicó, mirando de reojo a Patty.

"¡Oh, no!", descartó la señorita Pony. "Aquí acogemos a cuantos nos necesitan."

"Pues permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Russell… Russell Bird." Estrechó las manos de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y cuando se detuvo delante de Patty, hizo una pausa y preguntó: "¿Cómo se llama, señorita?"

"Patricia", dijo ella a secas, "y mi abuela está a punto de llegar, así que puede hablar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María antes que ella llegue y lo reprenda por estar hablando conmigo."

"¿Patty, qué te ocurre?", reclamó la hermana María, quien se dirigió a Russell. "Le ruego que la disculpe; ha tenido unos años muy difíciles luego de la muerte de su novio y-"

"No tiene que entrar en detalles, yo la comprendo", interrumpió Russell.

"¿Qué le parece si entramos todos a la casa?", sugirió la señorita Pony. "Así podemos platicar con más calma."

Russell y la hermana María asintieron, ante la mirada cabizbaja de Patty, quien no entendía por qué se comportaba tan tosca con ese chico tan amigable. Entraron a la sala principal, y luego que la hermana María sirviera a Russell una taza de té, finalmente él reveló la razón de su visita: "Soy el ayudante de Terry Granchester en Nueva York, y vine aquí por órdenes de su madre, la señora Eleanor Baker, quien hace un mes recibió una carta de despedida de su hijo, al igual que yo… y él nos dio instrucciones de venir hasta aquí, pues el señor Terry había mencionado en su carta que estaba viviendo con la señorita Candy, y la señora Eleanor supuso que ella también había enviado carta a Illinois, y quiere asegurarse de que todos ustedes se encuentran bien luego de tan terrible comunicado."

La señorita Pony dejó caer su taza de té al suelo. "¿Dijiste, 'viviendo con la señorita Candy'?"

La hermana María intervino. "No olvide que ellos están asumiendo el papel de otras personas, y tal vez comparten una misma habitación." Evitó mencionar la conversación que ambas mujeres habían sostenido tiempo atrás, respecto a las decisiones que como adulta pudo haber tomado Candy con el fuego de la guerra sobre su espalda.

Russell se percató del estado de alarma en que se encontraba la señorita Pony, y la aparente comprensión de la hermana María, quien en el fondo debía estar igual o más espantada que la otra mujer, a lo que dijo: "Sólo me remito al contenido de la carta según fue leído por la señora Eleanor y yo, y ella está destrozada, pues no ha logrado salir a Londres debido a que aún no se han reanudado las navegaciones comerciales."

"Pobre señora", murmuró la señorita Pony. "¿Y cuándo llegaste a Illinois, Russell?"

"Acabo de llegar. De hecho, debo buscar un hotel donde quedarme, pues es el deseo de la señora Eleanor que yo permanezca aquí por un tiempo."

"¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en una de nuestras habitaciones?", ofreció la señorita Pony. "No es necesario que gastes tu dinero en un hotel cuando aquí hay espacio de sobra para ti."

"El dinero que tengo no es otro que el que me ha dado el señor Terry como paga por mi trabajo", sostuvo él; y mirando con disimulo a Patty agregó: "Pero con mucho gusto me quedaré con ustedes el tiempo que así dispongan."

Patty alzó las cejas más allá de los límites de sus anteojos. "No disponemos de las comodidades que usted espera, señor Bird."

"Russell", enfatizó él, guardando silencio ante la suposición de Patty. ¡Si tan sólo ella supiera que lo último que él deseaba en estos momentos era llevar una vida ostentosa! Su elegante vestimenta sólo era posible gracias al señor Terry y el empeño de este último en que su empleado tuviera una pulcra apariencia, pero en adición a eso… Russell quería vivir modestamente, pues su pasada vida llena de hambre y miseria le había hecho apreciar detalles que para cualquier otra persona hubieran sido insignificantes. Para él, una cama con sábanas limpias, y un techo bajo el cual guarecerse de la lluvia, eran más que suficientes, y así se lo había dejado saber al señor Terry cuando el actor estuvo a punto de comprarle una casa. Pero lo más extraño para Russell era que la joven aspirante a monja que lo miraba con tanta prudencia no tenía ningún sentido de la hospitalidad. ¿Acaso era su imaginación, o la chica quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes? Para apaciguar los enardecidos ánimos de la aprendiz de monja, dio un giro opuesto a la conversación, retomando el asunto de la carta escrita por Terry a la madre de éste, y a su vez, recogiendo impresiones de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, siendo todo oídos al quebranto vertido en las palabras de ambas mujeres. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Patty cuando una señora bastante entrada en años abrió la puerta de un solo portazo. "¡No sabía que tenías visita, Patricia!", exclamó la abuela Martha.

La hermana María sonrió aún en medio de su tristeza. "Russell es ayudante de Terry Granchester, y vino de Nueva York por órdenes de Eleanor Baker, quien está destruida por la carta que le envió su hijo."

"¿Entonces Terry también escribió?", preguntó la abuela.

"Sí, señora", dijo Russell. "La señora Eleanor quería confirmar que ustedes también habían recibido novedades de la señorita Candy."

"Hemos estado muy tristes desde entonces", admitió la abuela, abriendo su corazón al adorable muchacho. "Todos los días oramos por ella, y encendemos velas para tener a los dos tortolitos de vuelta con nosotros."

"¡Ay, abuela!", exclamó Patty. "Aún no sabemos si ellos son novios. Además, Terry está comprometido con Susana."

"Y hablando de esa chica Susana", interrumpió la señorita Pony, "¿Ella ya sabe que Terry está en Italia… con Candy?"

Russell movió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera he logrado localizarla. Lo último que supe por medio de su madre era que había iniciado una especie de peregrinación, y no sabe adónde fue ni por cuánto tiempo."

"¡Pobre muchacha!", se lamentó la abuela. "¿Ustedes se imaginan cómo se sentiría esa niña si regresa a su hogar y se encuentra con que Terry está muerto, y que murió al lado de Candy?"

"¡Abuela, por favor!", insistió Patty.

"Creo que el joven Terry está en Sicilia sólo para estar con ella… con la joven Candy", opinó Russell, para mayor sorpresa de todos. "Aún no la conozco, pero por todo lo que el señor Terry me ha contado sobre ella, es alguien muy importante en su vida." Por respeto a las mujeres, no mencionó el verdadero significado que tenía la señorita White para su patrón.

"La señora Baker ha sido muy generosa al traerlo a usted aquí", agradeció la hermana María. "Y usted también, al haber aceptado realizar tan largo viaje."

"No tienen nada que agradecer", dijo Russell, bajando la cabeza con humildad. "Sólo se hace lo que se puede."

Patty no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, pero aún mantenía sus reservas sobre la permanencia del hombre en el hogar de Pony; y al ver la consternación tras los anteojos de su nieta, Martha dijo: "¡Anímate, Patricia! Ha llegado un muchacho muy simpático a nuestra familia, ¡y tú y él pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos!"

"¡Eso nunca!" Sin reprimir un segundo más su ira, Patty salió corriendo a volver a iniciar lo que había comenzado con la vaca, pero de inmediato escuchó la voz de la señorita Pony a sus espaldas. "¿Qué te pasa, Patty?" Se acercó más a la agitada jovencita. "¿Hay algo que te molesta, además de no tener noticias de Candy?"

Patty se quitó los lentes, frotando sus cansados ojos con los dedos. "No debemos dar posada a un hombre habiendo tantas mujeres solas e indefensas aquí."

"No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos, y él dormiría en un cuarto preparado especialmente para huéspedes. De todos modos, la hermana María y yo no permitiríamos que nadie nos hiciera daño a nosotras, ni a nuestros niños." La tomó por el hombro de manera que ella se volteara a mirarla. "¿No crees que has sido un poco ruda con ese chico?"

Ella iba a responder cuando Russell emergió de la casa. "Quiero pedir disculpas si en algo la he ofendido, señorita Patricia, y es por tal razón que he decidido marcharme a un hotel." Caminó de regreso al auto cuando Patty lo llamó. "¡Espere!"

Russell se dio la vuelta. "¿Dígame?"

"Yo…" Patty se remojó los labios antes de continuar, sin darse cuenta que la señorita Pony los había dejado solos. "Perdóneme, Russell… Siempre he sido muy ansiosa, y últimamente han sucedido unos eventos que han alterado más mis nervios-"

"¿Como la muerte de su novio?" Se arrepintió al instante de su suposición al ver el rostro transfigurado de ella. "Disculpe mi indiscreción, no debí…"

"No importa", dijo ella con la mirada perdida en la lejana colina. "Nada que usted diga o deje de decir traerá de vuelta a Stear."

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sin que se ofenda?" Al ella asentir con la cabeza, lanzó la incógnita. "¿Usted quiere convertirse en monja para superar su dolor por la ausencia de ese joven?"

Resistiendo los deseos de empujarlo, Patty iba a gritarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, que apenas lo conocía y no era quién para inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas; pero había algo en esos ojos grises, algo en esa sosegada mirada que sugería una total comprensión de Russell sobre el estado de amargura de ella. Entonces, él volvió a tomar la palabra, y lo que dijo la dejó fría. "Quedé huérfano de padre y madre a los ocho años, a consecuencia de un brote de malaria", comenzó, "y por diez años estuve en las calles de Nueva York, vagando sin rumbo, durmiendo en la parte trasera de los restaurantes… hasta que una pareja de ancianos me descubrió, y aunque ya contaba con dieciocho años, ellos dijeron que nunca era tarde para acoger un hijo en su seno. Nunca tuvieron hijos, y en cuanto me vieron escarbando entre las sobras de comida en la basura detrás de su casa, decidieron adoptarme, y yo, en agradecimiento, me dediqué a cuidar la estancia donde vivían."

"¡Qué terrible debió haber sido la soledad para ti, Russell!", exclamó Patty, dejando las formalidades al tutearlo, y olvidando por completo su aversión inicial.

"Sólo estuve con ellos un año", prosiguió él. "Al cabo de unos meses de haber sido adoptado, conocí una linda chica, alta y pelirroja como yo, que trabajaba en la boletería de un teatro, y nos hicimos novios. Un día…", respiró profundo, "mientras yo procuraba que todo estuviera en orden en las caballerizas de mi nuevo hogar, mis papás adoptivos y mi novia me esperaban en un restaurante para almorzar. Querían celebrar mi primer año bajo su tutela, y junto a un par de amigos que me había ganado en el transcurso de mi vida con ellos, me tenían deparada una fiesta como sorpresa, la cual disfruté mucho. Luego los tres se marcharon en su coche, y me dijeron que me quedara en el restaurante festejando con mis amigos. Cuando al fin salí del establecimiento, a mitad de camino rumbo a mi hogar, una muchedumbre de gente se había congregado alrededor de dos vehículos que habían colisionado en la carretera… no tuve que esperar a bajar del auto para ver de quiénes se trataban."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Patty dio un brinco de espanto. Nunca antes había escuchado tan desgarradora confesión, mucho menos de un sujeto al cual acababa de conocer, y ahora ella se preguntaba cómo el chico mantenía una paz y optimismo increíbles a pesar de su desgracia. "¿Y qué pasó después, Russell?"

"Mis nuevos papás murieron antes que pudieran enmendar su testamento como tenían contemplado", mencionó él, "por lo cual toda su fortuna y propiedades pasaron a manos de un sobrino lejano, y yo estuve a punto de quedar otra vez en la calle, pues quienes decían ser mis amigos, me abandonaron al saber que había perdido todo. Entonces el cura que había oficiado el sepelio de mis padres y mi novia se compadeció de mí, y me ofreció albergue en su casa parroquial, mientras yo lo ayudaba en calidad de monaguillo… y es en este punto donde encuentro que tú y yo compartimos algo en común, Patty."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Con su trágica historia, Russell había captado toda su atención.

"Verás… era tan grande mi aflicción por la penuria presente a lo largo de mi vida, que no bien me había ido a refugiar a la casa parroquial, y le comuniqué al padre mis intenciones de servir a Dios como sacerdote. En aquel momento me parecía lo más lógico y razonable, dar gracias al Creador por haberme mantenido vivo para ayudar a los demás llevando Su Palabra, pero mis intenciones no eran sinceras ni correctas. En realidad buscaba una escapatoria a mi desdicha, usando la religión como pretexto para alejarme del mundo y de la amenaza que representaba volver a él. ¡Tenía miedo de vivir!"

"¿Y por qué estás aquí, y no en una escuela de teología?"

"El padre sostuvo una conversación conmigo, y me indicó que, aunque nada le habría hecho más feliz que verme llevar los hábitos, si yo quería servir a Dios con el corazón, primero debía exorcizar mis demonios y enfrentar mi pasado, así como lo bueno y lo malo que estuviera por ocurrirme, y sólo entonces habría de tomar en serio el sacerdocio como vocación, la cual a su entender yo no poseía. El decía que hay muchas formas de expresar nuestro amor hacia Dios, y la vida del clero no es la única."

"Justo lo que me dijo la hermana María", murmuró Patty.

"Ella sabe muy bien lo que hace", opinó Russell, continuando su relato. "Luego de haber hablado con el padre, yo tomé la decisión, por voluntad propia, de abandonar la casa parroquial y buscarme un sustento, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba conseguir empleo, ni departamento. Al cabo de unos días, volví a buscar entre las sobras para mitigar el hambre, y entre lágrimas lamentaba la suerte que habían corrido mi novia y mis padres adoptivos. Una madrugada, me había parado, todo sucio y afiebrado, frente a la boletería del teatro donde había trabajado mi novia en Broadway, y una vez más lloré mi infortunio. En eso, un joven de mi edad salía por la puerta principal del teatro. Aparentemente, acostumbraba ensayar solo en el lugar a altas horas de la noche, y me vio tirado contra la boletería. Le supliqué que me diera una limosna para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero él hizo más que eso… me dio un trabajo y me alojó en su departamento, hasta que generé ingresos suficientes para rentar un espacio por mi cuenta. Así fue como conocí al señor Terry."

"Estoy anonadada", confesó Patty, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas. Su vida se había hecho añicos cuando murió Stear, y aquí estaba Russell, huérfano dos veces, y desolado por la pérdida de su novia, así como por el abandono de sus amigos. A diferencia de ella, quien había crecido en una opulente mansión floridiana, Russell sólo había conocido la pobreza, llevando la procesión por dentro… y aún así, luego de todas las tormentas que lo habían azotado, él permanecía en pie de lucha, aguardando con paciencia lo que Dios tenía deparado para él. "Hace unos minutos te temía", admitió ella, "y ahora te admiro."

El quedó estupefacto ante la declaración de la muchacha. "¿Por qué habrías de admirarme? Sólo trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo."

"¡Precisamente por eso! Russell, ¿te has preguntado el motivo por el cual Dios puso a Terry Granchester en tu camino? ¡El necesitaba tener un amigo tanto como tú!"

"Lo sé", dijo él. "No sólo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, sino que incluso él me ha contado acerca de la señorita Candy. El me ha pedido que lo tutée, pero debo guardarle respeto por tratarse de mi jefe." Recordó con gratitud al actor. "Es un buen hombre, aunque él se niega a reconocerlo."

"Sólo quienes lo conocen de verdad saben cómo es Terry Granchester por dentro."

"Tienes razón", sonrió Russell, cuando la señorita Pony volvió a salir de la casa preguntando: "¿Y bien?"

Russell observó a Patty, rogando porque esta vez ella estuviera dispuesta a acogerlo en el hogar, como si de ella dependiera su permanencia. "No pienses que te conté mi historia para ganarme tu favor, ni para influenciarte a que no ingreses a un convento", le dijo él. "Sólo vi en ti a un alma pura que entendería mi pasado, y lo que estoy dispuesto a aprender de él."

"Un alma pura reconoce a otra alma pura."

Patty se llevó una mano a los labios. ¿Cómo había escapado esa frase de su boca? Sólo una vez la había mencionado, a Candy White Andley, en el momento en que había descubierto el gran aprecio que le había tomado como amiga… ¿Sería posible que tuviera la misma afinidad con Russell? Sin apartar los ojos de él, miró a la señorita Pony, y con una resolución nunca antes vista en sus llamativos ojos anunció: "Para mí será un placer atender a Russell, señorita Pony."

Tanto Russell como la señorita Pony sonrieron, en especial esta última, para quien sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Patty diera un paso adelante en la sanación de su alma. "Entonces, que no se diga más", dijo Pony, "¡Vamos todos para la casa!"

"¡Aguarden!", exclamó Patty, y luego se dirigió a Russell. "No me has dicho qué piensa hacer Eleanor Baker."

Abriéndole el paso para que ella caminara adelante, él se sacudió de hombros: "¡No lo van a creer cuando les cuente!"

/

Luego de un mes de inactividad, el Mauritania zurcaba los mares, desafiando las restricciones navales, y venciendo todos los escollos. Con una majestuosidad que sólo había sido superada por el desaparecido Titanic seis años antes, la nave cortaba una a una las olas a su paso, luchando contra el enfurecido mar para cruzar el Atlántico. Y aunque el barco navegaba a todo vapor, a algunos de los pasajeros en cubierta parecía no importarle; entre éstos, Eleanor Baker. A diferencia de otras veces, no estaba bajo el acoso de los fanáticos, lo cual era muy oportuno para la veterana actriz, y no dejaba de dar gracias a Dios por eso, pues aunque amaba el teatro tanto como a su hijo, el precio de la fama había sido muy alto, y ahora que su alma estaba tan agitada como las olas del amplio océano que presenciaba, lo menos que le interesaba era firmar autógrafos y saludar a las cámaras. 'Los admiradores no son tontos; presienten cuando no estamos en condición de corresponder a sus muestras de cariño', pensó. Iba a darse la vuelta para entrar al interior de la nave y dirigirse al salón comedor, pues ya era mediodía y un ruido en el estómago le recordaba que tenía que comer, aunque no tenía apetito; en eso, una ráfaga de viento desprendió el chal que llevaba puesto, y cuando Eleanor se inclinó para recogerlo, el viento lo alejaba más de ella. A medida que iba avanzando, su objetivo se hacía cada vez más distante, y justo cuando el chal se despegaba del suelo para ir a parar a las congeladas aguas, un hombre a quien no había visto en cubierta tomó el mismo, entregándolo a Eleanor, quien al mirarlo, encontró unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero igualmente tristes; y a juzgar por su modesto traje y bigote fuera de moda, supuso que se trataba de un mayordomo o sirviente que acompañaba a su dueño en el viaje. El sujeto era más alto que ella, lo que decía mucho sobre su estatura tomando en cuenta que ella no era para nada diminuta, y aunque la apariencia de él era sobria, su porte y expresión facial denotaban una elegancia y distinción que sólo eran posibles en un ambiente de alta jerarquía. Finalmente, tomó el chal entre sus manos. "Gracias, joven; es usted muy amable…"

"¿Joven?" Un destello de luz iluminó vagamente las tinieblas en los ojos azabache. "Yo diría que tenemos más o menos la misma edad."

La voz masculina acarició sus oídos como una cadenciosa ópera, y por vez primera, Eleanor deseó que el hombre la hubiera reconocido, que pidiera conservar la estola como una memorabilia de la actriz; pero él no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Sólo aguardó allí, aletargado en el tiempo como un espejismo, y cuando ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de retirada, él rompió el silencio diciendo: "Es usted Eleanor Baker, ¿no es así?"

Lo había hecho. El desconocido que había tomado su chal del suelo sabía quién era ella. ¿Sería por eso que la había ayudado con la pieza que había caído al suelo? 'Quizá me pida conservarla', concluyó, a medida que contestaba: "Sí, señor."

Pero él dio al traste con sus pensamientos. "Disculpe mi indiscreción, señora, pero yo no tenía idea de que usted viajaba en este barco, y ahora que lo hace, debe usted saber que con toda probabilidad, usted y yo vamos camino a Londres por las mismas razones."

Eleanor lo miró desconcertada, temiendo que el hombre que tan grata impresión le causara en un inicio, resultara ser un maniático obsesivo, o uno de esos acosadores que acostumbraban perseguir a los famosos. "¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó, sin perder su amabilidad.

El la contempló como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, lo cual era cierto, pues aunque conocía la trayectoria actoral de la artista, no había presenciado una sola de sus obras, ni había estado al tanto de sus pasos. Al verla, supo de inmediato que ella no estaba en disposición de platicar sobre su carrera, y con toda razón, pues de seguro el viaje que ella realizaba no era uno de placer. Para disipar las dudas de la dama, él indicó: "Usted va en busca de su hijo Terrence, y yo voy en busca de la joven que lo acompaña en Italia, así como al padre adoptivo de ella, cuya suerte desconozco, y no fue sino hasta ahora cuando el Mauritania salió de Nueva York, que pude salir de América." Estrechó la mano de Eleanor. "Mi nombre es George Johnson, asistente y administrador del señor William Albert Andley, y contra los deseos de mi jefe, voy a buscarlos a él y a su protegida."

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Dejando la mano de George extendida en el aire, Eleanor se llevó las manos al rostro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Terry… ¡mi Terry! Ahora que al fin estamos juntos, ¡voy a perderlo para siempre!" Continuó llorando sin control ni pena.

"No tiene que ser así…" George le proveyó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas . "Yo, por mi parte, tengo dos personas por las cuales preocuparme, por lo que no veía la hora en que apareciera un barco disponible para viajar a Europa, hasta que pude llegar aquí, señora Baker."

"Si vamos a estar juntos en esto, lo mejor será dejarnos de formalidades. Soy Eleanor para usted", aclaró ella, antes de volver a cubrirse el rostro, lo que provocó que George, en un gesto no característico de él, le diera una palmada en el hombro para reconfortarla. "Eleanor", comenzó, disfrutando el sabor del nombre femenino en sus labios, "ya que usted y yo hemos coincidido en esta travesía, debemos unir fuerzas para encontrar a nuestros seres más queridos. Por desgracia, Terrence y Candy están en Sicilia, por lo que nos corresponde primero asegurarnos que sus familiares se encuentren bien en Londres."

"¿Te refieres a Richard?" En su desesperación, Eleanor había dejado de referirse a George como 'usted'. "¿Crees que Richard y sus hijos sufrieron algún daño?" El solo nombre del duque le provocaba escalofríos, y no deseaba reunirse con él.

"Es posible que el señor Granchester esté ajeno a la penosa situación de su hijo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir, George… que debo ir a la mansión Granchester y hablar con Richard?"

George la miró con infinita compasión, pues no se avecinaban buenos tiempos para ella. "Sin intenciones de inmiscuirme… él es su padre, y merece saber lo que le ha ocurrido al joven Terry."

"No creo que a él le importe mucho", ripostó Eleanor con un dejo de cinismo en su voz. "¡Al duque de Granchester no le importa nadie!"

"Le propongo algo… Eleanor", se sentía más a gusto a medida que repetía el nombre, "¿Por qué no buscamos primero a mi jefe, el señor Albert? Tal vez él sabe algo sobre el duque, y así será más fácil localizarlos a él y a su familia."

"Su familia…", pensó ella con remordimiento. "¡No quiero que nada grave le pase a _ninguno _de ellos!"

"Es por eso que debemos actuar rápido en cuanto bajemos de este barco, y visitar cada hospital, cada refugio, cada rincón donde pudieran estar el joven Albert o el duque de Granchester… incluso podrían estar juntos en un mismo lugar."

Aún en medio de su congoja, Eleanor admiró la tenacidad de George en localizar a los suyos, así como el aplomo de éste para resolver los problemas. "Tienes razón, George. ¿Sabes? Para ser actriz, no consigo dominar bien los nervios, ¡y tú lo haces mejor que yo!"

"Tengo mis momentos", dijo él, mostrando una débil sonrisa que acentuaba las líneas de expresión en su rostro. 'Este hombre apenas ríe', intuyó Eleanor, '¿pero por qué?'

"¿Qué dice, Eleanor… me ayuda en esta cruzada para encontrar a nuestros muchachos?" Para George, Albert era como un hijo o hermano menor, mientras que Candy… Volvió a concentrarse en Eleanor, quien con renovada energía respondió: "Sí, George, voy a ayudarte… pero con una condición."

"Usted dirá."

"¡Deja de tratarme de usted!" Ambos rieron ante la petición, y de repente, Eleanor le preguntó sobre Terry. "¿Lo conoces?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "No creo que él me recuerde mucho, pero sabía de él por referencias previas, y hace algunos años ambos viajamos a Southampton aquí, en el Mauritania…" Se detuvo al ver que el rostro de ella se había tornado sombrío. "¿He dicho algo indebido?"

"No, George, es sólo que…" Enjugó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, y George resistió los deseos de hacerlo él mismo. "Es sólo que las circunstancias bajo las cuales Terry realizó ese viaje fueron muy desagradables para él."

"No volveré a hablar del tema, te lo prometo."

"Descuida, tú no tienes culpa de nada", sostuvo Eleanor. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme al salón comedor? Ahora que tú y yo nos conocemos, ya no me siento tan sola en esta lucha, y el resto del viaje será más llevadero."

"Y yo comparto tu opinión", reconoció él, y ambos abandonaron la cubierta.

/

Una vez más, Dichali contó las hojas del ciprés que proveía sombra a su tienda de campaña. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el viejo loco de Nicholas alejara a Susana de su lado? A poco menos de dos meses de haber llegado a la aldea, el chico aún no recordaba nada sobre su pasado, y lo que era peor, se mantenía aislado del resto del grupo. ¡Idiotas! ¿Acaso ellos no veían que en cuanto cruzara al otro lado del río, él y Susana se irían muy lejos de allí? Rió desenfrenadamente ante la ocurrencia de escapar con ella de la aldea, como si ella estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo. ¿Pero por qué quería llevársela consigo… y por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Para alejarla de su mente, contempló el espeso bosque tras él, y recordó lo que Doris le había dicho una vez mientras traía las provisiones del día: si se adentraba en esos árboles, sólo conseguiría un laberinto sin salida. El no comprendía por qué había creído en las palabras de una india que ni siquiera conocía mucho de Illinois; de lo único que estaba seguro era de que necesitaba ver a Susana y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

¿Hasta cuándo habrían de quedarse los ilinis allí? Lo más lógico era que en cualquier momento recogieran sus cosas y se regresaran a Oklahoma por donde mismo habían llegado. ¿Qué rayos estaban esperando? No era que los indios no le simpatizaran, o que no le agradara el sabor del maíz, pero luego de tantas semanas de tedio cocinando mazorcas y mirando las estrellas, Dichali no veía la hora de ser encontrado por algún familiar, o rescatado por alguien de su civilización, y no por un aborigen que tenía planeado asentarse en Illinois por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

"¡Dichali!"

El corrió a la orilla del río. Era mediodía, y de seguro se trataba de Doris con su canasta del almuerzo lista para que él comiese, pero el bote donde ésta siempre viajaba brillaba por su ausencia. En su lugar, Susana estaba de pie, a la mitad del sendero de piedras. "¡Susana!", gritó Dichali con furia. "¡Susana, no vengas!" En el fondo, su corazón saltaba de gozo al verla, pero aunque se moría de ganas de estar con ella, su preocupación iba más allá de su ilusión de tenerla junto a él. "¡No lo hagas! Hace tiempo que no vienes, y si te caes, podrías ahogarte o lastimarte!"

"¡Ya no tengo miedo!", exclamó ella con una cautivadora sonrisa.

Dichali sintió que iba a volverse loco de sólo pensar que Susana pudiera caer al agua, ¡y él no sabía nadar! "¿Te envió el viejo Nicholas?", preguntó.

"¡No!", contestó ella riendo, antes de saltar otra piedra. La falta de práctica la había hecho tambalearse, pero bien merecía la pena, con tal de volver a ver a Dichali. Aún no atinaba a comprender por qué lo había echado tanto de menos, deseando estar con él día y noche, pero las razones ya no importaban. La imagen de Terry se había vuelto tan turbia como el reflejo de las nubes en un pantano, y para sorpresa de ella, no parecía importarle mucho. Todo lo que quería era estar con el antipático Dichali, el malhumorado Dichali, el amigable y tierno, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, Dichali… guapísimo, misterioso Dichali. Volviendo a sentir la debilidad de antaño, ambas piernas de Susana se doblaron de emoción, y al verla, Dichali retrocedió unos pasos, y antes que ella protestara, tomó impulso, y se lanzó de lleno al agua.

"_¡Dichali!" _Susana se arrepintió de haber llegado allí sin permiso, pues sabía que su amigo no podía nadar bien. Con frustración, vio cómo él manoteaba en el agua, luchando por sostenerse... y tal y como hiciera antes con Terry, ella decidió dar la vida por él, esta vez sin consecuencias a largo plazo para ambos. ¡Prefería una y mil veces morir antes que no intentar salvarlo, sin importar el rumbo que tomara el destino de ambos de ahora en adelante! Nunca, nunca más habría de compadecerse, ni provocar compasión en los demás, por sus pasadas acciones. Dichali la necesitaba, tanto o más que Terry, aunque ahora no dejaba de cuestionarse si realmente Terry la había necesitado, o si más bien ella había escrito toda una obra alrededor de él, una obra creada a su gusto y conveniencia, un escape a la triste realidad que siempre se había negado a aceptar: Terry no la amaba, nunca la había amado, y aunque había sido decisión de él-y de Candy- estar a su lado el resto de su vida, nada habría de cambiar lo que el actor sentía por la vivaracha enfermera... pero con Dichali, todo era diferente. No sabía quién era, o si tenía novia antes de haber sufrido el ataque, pero el panorama de Susana Marlowe había quedado más claro que el agua contra la que batallaba Dichali: _No se puede perder un amor sin antes haberlo encontrado, Terry... y al fin lo encontré. _Ignorando el inestable balanceo de su pierna especial, se dejó caer al agua.

Dichali había tragado un borbotón de agua cuando la vio deslizarse en el río. "¡Susie!", gritó, impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba a la vez que estabilizaba su peso con las manos. "¿Susie, qué has hecho?" Sintió que se le escapaba al aire ante el pánico de verla expirar a pocos metros de él, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, y elevó la mirada al cielo suplicando a Dios que la dejara vivir, aunque él no viviera para contarlo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba cómo rezar. "No puede ser que nunca lo haya hecho, antes o después del golpe", dijo entre dientes, y cuando al fin Susana emergió de las aguas, exclamó desde lo más profundo: "¡Gracias, Señor!"

Ella se aferró a una de las piedras, buscándolo por todos lados; y cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. "¡Dichali!"

"¡Casi me matas de un susto, Susana!", reclamó él con enfado.

"¡Y yo me siento feliz de que sigas aquí!", confesó ella, para sorpresa del otro. "Tal vez no te hayas percatado pero, ¿has visto cómo ahora te sostienes en el agua?"

Debido a su inquietud por no haber tenido rastro de Susana en ese breve lapso de tiempo, él no se había fijado en que estaba moviéndose en el agua, sin riesgo alguno de ahogarse. "Es cierto", confirmó, riendo como un chiquillo. "Ya puedo nadar, Susana… ¡ya puedo nadar!"

"¡Oh, Dichali!" Ella se dejó arrastrar por el peso de su pierna especial, flotando en la superficie. De repente, se volvió sobre su estómago, y moviendo sus músculos internos, comenzó a dar brazadas hacia adelante. "¡Dichali, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

"¿Orgullosa?" Con gran regocijo, contempló el hada que acudía a él para rescatarlo. Susana estaba nadando… _¡nadando para él!_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó de pecho, avanzando con dificultad. "¡Soy yo quien se siente orgulloso de ti!"

Con la corriente a su favor, ambos continuaron nadando, y así estuvieron unos instantes, hasta que en un inesperado torrente de agua, ella chocó con el pecho de él, y de inmediato ambos se abrazaron, deteniendo el tiempo con su encuentro. Dichali la sostuvo fuertemente, como si ella fuera el objeto más valioso sobre la tierra, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. "¡Susana, estabas nadando… estabas nadando!", repitió casi al borde del llanto.

"Tú también lo hiciste", recalcó ella, sintiéndose más feliz por la hazaña del chico que por su propio avance. "Lo logramos, Dichali. ¡Ambos lo logramos!" De pronto, adquirió conciencia de los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, y a no ser por el agua fría que empapaba sus cuerpos, hubiera percibido un intenso calor bajo la morena piel. Nunca antes había estado tan íntimamente abrazada a un hombre, y cuando él la apretó más por la cintura, supo que había descubierto el amor… el verdadero amor. Se aventuró a mirarlo a los ojos, y su corazón se agitó al ver su propia imagen adornando los perplejos ojos de él. 'Cómo quisiera besarlo… mi primer beso', pensó, sin darse cuenta de que ya se había echado hacia adelante, lo cual él tomó como una buena señal; y sin contener por más tiempo sus anhelos, Dichali bajó la cabeza, y al hacerlo, ambas bocas se unieron en un beso embriagador. Besar a Susana era más de lo que Dichali había soñado; era como tocar el cielo y luego bajar a la tierra, y subir al cielo otra vez. Lo único verdadero en su oscura vida, la única certeza de su mente y corazón, era el amor que había nacido por esta valerosa mujer. Capaz de reconocer sus errores y limitaciones, y de resistir el más doloroso esfuerzo físico para sanar y seguir adelante, Susana se había calado en su alma perturbada y sin rumbo. Sin separarse el uno del otro, ambos continuaron explorándose con sus labios, saboreando cada expresión de amor con la ilusión de la primera vez. Para ella, su primer beso superaba con creces la expectativa que sobre esta experiencia había tenido… nada de formalidades con un prometido, sino puro amor, y la manifestación de ese amor en un beso. Entonces perdió el equilibrio en sus piernas, y antes que ella cayera al fondo del agua, él la atrapó, reteniéndola en sus brazos. "¡Te he extrañado tanto!", confesó ella sin miramientos. "Tenía que verte. ¡No podía estar un minuto más sin ti!"

"No digas eso, Susana." Dichali hizo una mueca de dolor… dolor de perderla, y a ella se le partió el corazón al verlo. "¡Tú tienes novio, y con él debes de estar!"

"Terry no me ama", fue la escueta explicación de ella. "Nunca me ha amado, y he sido una egoísta al pretender que algún día lo haría, y yo también pensé que lo amaba; pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo estaba obsesionada con obtener lo que no era mío, con alcanzar lo inalcanzable…", una lágrima escapó de su rostro, "¡pero el daño que he causado a Terry y a Candy no ha sido mayor que el que me he causado a mí misma!"

"No seas tan dura contigo", aconsejó Dichali. "Según me habías contado en una de nuestras pláticas, ellos se separaron porque así lo decidieron."

"¡Debí impedirlo!", ripostó ella. "No debí haber permitido que rompieran; debí haberme valido por mí misma desde el principio…"

"No entiendo, Susie", dijo Dichali. "¿Quieres decir que ya no vas a casarte con ese Terry?" Aún con sus ropas húmedas, él sudaba de ansiedad y miedo, esperando la peor respuesta por parte de ella.

Pero Susana movió la cabeza. "No, Dichali… no volveré con Terry. ¿Cómo puedo ser su novia, si mis ojos se llenaron de alguien más?" Lo miró a los ojos, y por segunda vez en su vida, reveló la verdad de sus sentimientos: "Te amo, Dichali."

La emoción de Dichali fue tal que dejó caer a Susana al agua, y rápidamente la recuperó entre sus brazos. "No recuerdo haber estado en esta situación antes", dijo, causando la risa de ambos, "así que no sé qué hacer en estos casos salvo confesarte que…" Por alguna razón desconocida, tuvo un súbito deseo de invocar a su madre en busca de auxilio, aunque no sabía quién ni cómo era; pero hizo a un lado ese imperioso capricho y exclamó: "¡Yo te amo, Susana!"

Ella no sabía si reír o llorar. El sueño de toda su vida, amar y ser amada sin condiciones, recibir el beso del hombre amado, y escucharle decir que la amaba, era un antídoto que penetraba por sus venas, drenando su corazón de vitalidad y esperanza… hasta que pensó en su amputada pierna. "¿En serio me amas, Dichali?", preguntó consternada.

El infirió su preocupación. "Mentiría si dijera que no hubiera preferido que tuvieras ambas piernas; pero si tomamos en cuenta mi memoria perdida, no puedo ser muy exigente." Como una confirmación a sus palabras, la besó en los labios. "Eres mi única verdad, Susie, pues soy un hombre sin pasado, y no creo que debamos amarnos hasta tanto no descubra quién soy", respiró largo y pausado. "¡No sabes nada sobre mí!"

"Sé todo lo que debo y quiero sobre ti, y no necesito oír un recuento de tu vida para amarte…" Susana se aferró al bronceado cuello. "Los ilinis no se marcharán hasta dentro de uno o dos meses. ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"En primer lugar, debes hablar con tu novio, y decirle que ya no quieres estar con él."

"Sigo creyendo que no será necesario… algo me dice que Terry no regresará de Europa."

"No te confíes mucho. Por lo pronto, tú necesitas practicar un poco más con tu nueva pierna, y yo necesito rescatar mis recuerdos." Rodeó la esbelta cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos. "¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en la aldea hasta que los ilinis se vayan?"

"¡Excelente!", exclamó ella con alegría, cuando escuchó el sonido de un bote que se aproximaba. Al mirar, el señor Nicholas sonreía a ambos jóvenes desde el interior de la embarcación. "¡Vaya, vaya!", exclamó, "¡Hasta que al fin Angeni se decidió por ti, Dichali!"

"Viejo demente", espetó Dichali, quien sólo consiguió ampliar más la sonrisa del patriarca. "¡Usted impidió a toda costa que Susana y yo nos viéramos!"

"Nadie los ha obligado a nada. Por ejemplo, bien podías haber subido al bote de Doris todas las veces que ella venía a traerte comida, y no lo hiciste, pues albergabas la esperanza de volver a ver a Angeni", aclaró el sabio indígena, extendiendo la mano al muchacho para que él y Susana subieran al bote. "Vi todo lo que pasó; ustedes sólo aguardaron a que llegara el momento oportuno."

"Al menos yo no tenía muchas opciones, habiéndome quedado varado en ese pedazo de tierra."

"Pero saliste de él, ¿no es así?"

"¡Porque Susana me necesitaba!"

"Ya nos estamos entendiendo", sonrió Nicholas. "Enfrentaste tus miedos, y te sobrepusiste a ellos en nombre del amor…"

"¿Acaso usted nos estaba poniendo a prueba, señor Nicholas?", inquirió Susana.

"¿Por qué hacer preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabes?", cuestionó el líder ilini. "Ahora lo más importante es incorporar a Dichali al resto de la comunidad."

"A no ser porque necesitaba ayudar a Susana, habría aprendido a nadar de todos modos, ¡para buscarlo a usted y estrangularlo!", gritó Dichali.

"No le hables así al señor Nicholas", lo reprendió Susana.

"Descuida, Angeni", dijo el hombre de largas trenzas, "Este chico me quiere, aunque todavía no lo sabe."

"¡Ummmmfff!", refunfuñó Dichali, mientras los tres regresaron al lado más poblado del río. Y en cuanto bajaron del bote, Dichali cargó a Susana en sus brazos, y por vez primera desde que perdiera la noción de su realidad, se sintió en armonía con la espesa vegetación, y con la heroica actriz con la que ahora compartiría algo más que unas charlas amistosas y un plato de maíz. No sabía adónde iría a parar su relación con Susana, y aún le incomodaba el asunto del novio de ella, pero mientras no quedaran resueltos los misterios tejidos alrededor de ambos, continuaría allí, en el remanso donde había comenzado su sanación, nada menos que con la medicina más efectiva para cualquier padecimiento de su corazón: Susana Marlowe.

_/_

"_¿Cómo que Neil no ha regresado?"_

El señor Legan contempló helado a su esposa y a su hija. No bien había dejado caer las maletas al suelo al haber llegado, cuando la señora Legan le informó sobre la prolongada ausencia del joven. "Debes comprender a nuestro hijo, querido", dijo ella, "Probablemente está cansado de merodear por los rincones de esta casa, y necesita recrearse con sus amigas y amigos. Además, no es la primera vez que se ausenta por mucho tiempo."

"¡Por Dios, mamá!", exclamó Eliza en defensa de su hermano. "Hace casi dos meses que se fue. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debe transcurrir para que entiendas que algo muy malo le ha pasado a Neil?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?", reprochó el señor Legan, quien no podía asimilar la frialdad con la que su esposa le había ocultado la verdad, sin mover un ápice para salir en busca de su hijo.

"Estabas viajando", fue la excusa de ella. "Y tú también estuviste demasiado tiempo en Nueva York."

"No creo que vuelva a esa ciudad, al menos en un par de meses. De cualquier manera, ¡yo merecía saber lo que pasaba con Neil!"

"¿Qué sugieres, papito?", preguntó Eliza con voz infantil.

"Desde luego que avisaré a las autoridades, y también haré que se publique una foto de Neil, junto a un artículo indicando lo que pasó, en todos los periódicos del estado. Por lo pronto, no me iré de Sunville hasta que Neil regrese."

"Pues si ése es el único modo en que te quedarás con nosotros", dijo su hija, "¡espero que Neil no regrese nunca!"

"¡Ten más respeto hacia tu hermano!", ordenó el señor Legan, con la mirada de aprobación de su esposa. "Neil lleva casi dos meses desaparecido. ¿Cómo no voy a quedarme aquí, si no tengo idea alguna de dónde está mi hijo?"

"Lo siento, papito", mintió Eliza. "Es sólo que no puedo hacer nada mientras él no aparezca."

"Nuestra hija tiene razón, querido", intervino la señora Legan. "¿Acaso pretendes encerrarla en su cuarto mientras tenemos noticias de Neil?"

"Por supuesto que no, ¡y no puedo creer que no hayas avisado a la policía, Sarah!" El señor Legan frotó su escasa cabellera en desesperación. "Supongo que William ya está al tanto de la desaparición de nuestro muchacho, ¿o no?"

Tanto su esposa como su hija intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Sarah respondió: "William debe estar en alguna parte de Europa… atendiendo otros asuntos."

"_¿En Europa?"_ El señor Legan sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. "¿Qué puede ser tan importante en Europa para que él se haya lanzado a la jaula de los leones?"

"La respuesta sólo la tiene la desvergonzada de Candy White", sostuvo Eliza, sin mencionar las razones por las cuales la enfermera y el papá adoptivo de ésta se encontraban fuera de América. "Si no me crees, habla con la tía abuela, y ella confirmará lo que acabas de escuchar."

"¿Y qué piensa la tía Elroy de todo esto?"

"Lo mismo que mi madre… que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que Neil aparezca."

"¡Pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!" Recogiendo las maletas del suelo, subió a grandes zancadas la escalera principal. "¡Voy a mover cielo y tierra con tal de que Neil regrese!"

La señora Legan aguardó a que su esposo desapareciera por el corredor del segundo piso; y cuando estuvo segura de que él no podía escucharla, lanzó una bofetada a Eliza. "¿Te das cuenta ahora de todo el revuelo que has provocado con tu jueguito?"

La cachetada había sido de tal magnitud que provocó que Eliza se desbordara de lágrimas. "¡No tengo la culpa de que Neil no esté de vuelta aún, mamá!"

"Eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Me refiero a la ausencia de William… ¿qué tal si algo le pasara en Europa? Si muere, todos tus derechos sobre la fortuna de los Andley quedarían en juego. ¿No pensaste en eso cuando se te ocurrió hacerle esa bromita a Candy?"

Eliza se secó las lágrimas. "De haberlo hecho, ¿crees que habría continuado con mis planes?"

"Me decepcionas, Eliza… creí que eras más lista", dijo su madre en tono ácido. "Al menos mientras William esté afuera, tu padre no tiene por qué saber que tu herencia está en peligro, y mucho menos que andas buscando esposo para no perder tu dinero."

"¡Papá no puede saber que el tío William está considerando despojarme de mi fortuna!"

"Pues si no te comportas como es debido, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá", señaló su madre. "Por lo pronto, preocúpate por conseguir un novio a la mayor brevedad posible mientras tu padre se distrae un poco buscando a Neil."

"¡Hablas de mi hermano como si no te importara!"

"¡Claro que me importa! Es sólo que también debo atender el asunto de tu herencia. ¡Debes ser más cuidadosa con tus acciones, Eliza!"

"Sí, mamá", dijo su hija, antes de subir corriendo a su habitación. Al entrar a la misma, abrió por quinta vez la más reciente carta de su Alma Errante. ¿Por qué insistía su admirador en llamarse así, y al mismo tiempo decir que estaba sufriendo un calvario? ¡Excelente estrategia para llamar su atención! Lo único que Eliza necesitaba para abrir su corazón por completo a este sujeto tan sincero, era que revelara su nombre. Repasó una vez más el contenido de la carta, grabando cada una de las líneas en su memoria.

_Eliza:_

_No debo pensar en ti pues haces daño a los demás, y no tienes idea de hasta dónde llega la extensión de tus acciones. ¡Es como si crearas toda una cadena alrededor de tus impulsos! Aún así, tengo la impresión de que quieres ser mi amiga, y supongo que no debes tener a nadie en quien confiar tus secretos, salvo tu hermano, supongo. ¿Sabe él lo que te hace sonrojar, reír, o llorar? ¿Sabe alguien cuáles son los mayores anhelos de Eliza Legan… sabes TU cuáles son esos anhelos?_

_Yo, por mi parte, tengo un norte en la vida, y aunque mis opciones son limitadas, no cesaré en mi empeño de cumplir mis objetivos. Tal vez resulte lastimado en el camino, pero si los resultados son los deseados, bien habrá valido la pena el sacrificio y la espera._

_Quedo complacido de recibir tus respuestas… y por mi nombre no te preocupes, muy pronto habrás de conocerme en persona, y lo que ocurra después dependerá por entero de ti._

_Tu amigo de siempre, pase lo que pase,_

_El Alma Errante._

"Ay, hermanito", suspiró Eliza pensando en Neil, "¡si tan sólo pudiera decirte cuán grande es la felicidad que me embarga! Qué pena que tu lejanía empañe mis deseos de celebrar por todo lo alto esta nueva amistad, pues ni siquiera mi madre sabe a quién he elegido como mi novio… aunque a decir verdad, Alma Errante no tiene idea de lo que siento. Sólo me faltan dos cosas para ser inmensamente feliz: ver que regresas a casa, hermanito… y confirmar que la estúpida de Candy haya quedado fuera de nuestras vidas, ¡para siempre!"


	22. Cap 21: 2 continentes,2 transformaciones

CAPITULO 21: Dos continentes, dos transformaciones

El muelle de Southampton estaba desierto cuando la tripulación del Mauritania ancló la nave en el espacio provisto especialmente para dicha embarcación. Era tarde en la noche, y la espesa niebla no permitía distinguir nada ni nadie en el lugar, y Eleanor no veía la hora en que pudiera desembarcar y subir al primer coche disponible camino a Londres. Caminó de un lado a otro de la cubierta, impaciente por bajar del barco e ir en busca de su hijo, a quien no se resignaba a perder, y a sabiendas de que Terry había abandonado Inglaterra.

"¿Sucede algo, Eleanor?" George se aproximaba a la elegante dama, cuyo vestido blanco y cabello suelto la hacían lucir como todo un ángel de la noche. "Pronto bajaremos del barco y buscaremos un lugar donde dormir…"

"¡No quiero buscar un lugar donde dormir!", exclamó ella con terquedad. "Quiero ir a Londres lo antes posible y hablar con Richard antes de partir a Sicilia."

"Es imposible que llegues a Italia, Eleanor", insistió George, tal y como había hecho los pasados días, en los cuales ambos habían conversado y cenado juntos varias veces, cada uno encontrando en el otro un confidente con quien compartir la agonía de no saber sobre sus seres amados. Entre otras cosas, Eleanor había hablado con su nuevo amigo sobre el aprecio que le había tomado a Candy en el poco tiempo que la había tratado, haciendo énfasis en el gran cambio que se había suscitado en Terry luego de haber conocido a la rubia de coletas, lo que ayudó a mejorar la relación entre madre e hijo. George, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a escucharla. No le interesaba para nada hablar de sí mismo como un ególatra; con escuchar la conversación inteligente de Eleanor Baker ya tenía más de lo que había esperado. Sin embargo, Eleanor advertía un leve resplandor en los ojos azabache ante la mención de su jefe Albert, así como de Candy, ¿aunque quién no se alegraba con sólo oír mencionar el nombre de la encantadora jovencita? 'Apenas habla sobre su vida', pensaba ella, en referencia al reservado administrador.

George trató infructuosamente de calmar los nervios de Eleanor, quien ahora estaba al borde del llanto al ver que los pasajeros no acababan de ser llamados a bajar del navío. Entonces, ella distinguió una gran estructura de madera al final del muelle. No había nadie en los alrededores, y la niebla se había esparcido por todo el puerto, lo que limitaba aún más el campo visual de la actriz, quien aguardó a que aclarara un poco la noche para apreciar mejor el andamio, hasta que la niebla se disipó, y una enorme tarima rodante se mantenía solitaria al final del puerto. "Están aquí", dijo con un hilo de voz, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de George. "¡Robert y su compañía de teatro están aquí!"

"Si te refieres al escenario que ves a lo lejos, tal vez los actores se hayan marchado, pues no hay un alma en todo el puerto", supuso George.

"Voy a insistir", dijo ella, antes de aferrarse a las maletas que llevaba consigo, y salió corriendo a toda prisa del barco, dejando a George con la palabra en la boca. Aún no se habían impartido órdenes para bajar a los pasajeros, pero Eleanor lo haría de todas maneras. Decidida a no permanecer un minuto más allí, se apresuró hasta llegar a la escalera de salida, la cual aún no estaba disponible para pasar, y saltó la barrera que se interponía entre la misma y la cubierta. "¡Eleanor!", oyó gritar a George. "¡Eleanor, espera!"

"¡Terry… mi hijo!", repitió ella sin cesar, sin aminorar el paso, a pesar de las maletas tan pesadas que llevaba. Aún no perdía la esperanza de encontrar algún conocido en los predios del teatro temporero que allí había montado la compañía Stratford.

"¡Eleanor!" A duras penas, George logró alcanzarla, impactado ante la tenacidad de la joven madre en encontrar a su vástago, sin que le preocuparan las impresiones de la gente, aunque por suerte el muelle estaba vacío. "Eleanor, ¿adónde vas? ¡No hay nadie en ese teatro!"

"¡Si no encuentro ningún conocido, al menos dejaré una nota sobre el escenario!"

"¿No crees que sería mejor buscar a los miembros de la compañía en algún hotel?"

"Sólo dame unos minutos", sugirió ella, "y entonces saldremos de aquí". Continuó caminando hasta llegar frente al escenario, y tal y como George había anticipado, el mismo estaba desolado. Eleanor se dio la vuelta para regresar al lado de George cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas: "¿Eleanor Baker?"

Ella se volteó, buscando de dónde provenía la voz, hasta que Robert Hathaway emergió de la parte trasera del teatro. "¡Eres tú!", exclamó la actriz con alivio.

"Estamos escasos de libretos, y uno de los actores había dejado tirado el suyo sobre el suelo, justo atrás del escenario", indicó el experimentado director. "¿Qué haces aquí, Eleanor?"

"Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, Robert… he venido en busca de mi hijo, quien dejó tu compañía para irse a Sicilia, y en cuanto me sea posible partiré allá para encontrarlo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Con tantas limitaciones en la comunicación, Robert creía imposible que Eleanor hubiera tenido noticias de Terrence al otro lado del mundo.

"Terry buscó la manera de escribirme desde Italia. Fue a buscar a esa jovencita, a Candy, y ambos se encuentran juntos."

"¿Entonces sí encontró a la chica?" El se frotó la barbilla. "¡Es increíble que lo haya hecho!"

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Terry antes de haber abordado el barco?"

"No mucho; sólo preparó una carta a su padre y me la dio para que yo se la entregara, y salí a Londres expresamente para ese fin."

Eleanor abrazó sus valijas como si fueran el objeto más preciado del mundo. "¿Richard?" No podía creer que el duque estaba al tanto de la travesía de su hijo. "¿Y cuál fue su reacción cuando la leyó, Robert?"

"Buenas noches", dijo George en cuanto se reunió con ambos actores, y extendió la mano a Robert. "George Johnson, amigo de Eleanor."

"Mucho gusto, George", Robert devolvió el saludo al acompañante de Eleanor, "y me alivia saber que mi colega no está sola en medio de la noche." Respondiendo a la pregunta previa de ella señaló: "El duque es muy comedido en sus expresiones, por lo que no dijo una sola palabra al verme llegar; además, guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, y prácticamente me despachó, y no tuve otro remedio que irme a toda prisa antes que sus dos canes me comieran vivo… si no lo hacía, la señora Granchester hubiera sido capaz de echarme primero."

Eleanor sonrió con tristeza. La señora Granchester… ¿cuántas veces no había soñado con poseer ese título? En una lejana época, el entonces aventurero y soñador Richard Granchester habría volado los cielos con tal de estar junto a ella, olvidándose de los deberes impuestos sobre él; pero a la larga, el peso de su apellido y su abolengo habían sido más fuertes que su pasión por ella y el hijo de ambos, y lo que era peor, Terry se encaminaba a seguir el vivo ejemplo de su padre. ¿Alguna vez Richard pensó realmente en casarse con ella? Jamás tendría las respuestas, al menos no por parte de Richard. De repente, observó el compungido rostro de George. 'Y tú, ¿qué verdad escondes?', preguntó en silencio. 'Eres tan serio como Richard, o más. ¿Acaso eres tan frío y metódico como él?' Sorprendida ante el giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos, optó por calmarse y poner su mente en orden. A pesar de todo el dolor causado por el abandono de Richard, incluyendo la consecuente separación de su hijo, nunca antes ella había establecido una comparación entre él y otro hombre. Para ella, y aún con el paso de los años, el duque se había mantenido en lo alto de un pedestal, tan inquebrantable como su recia voluntad, aunque las acciones que éste había tomado contra Terry en tiempos recientes ponían ahora en tela de juicio su raciocinio y calidad humana. "¿Creen que Terry haya mencionado en la carta a Richard que se dirigía a Italia?", preguntó al fin.

Robert y George asintieron con la cabeza. "A juzgar por el modo tan abrupto en que se fue", agregó el primero, "de seguro tuvo que habérselo informado en la carta, la cual no leí por tratarse de un asunto que no me concernía."

"¡Debo ir a Londres cuanto antes!", exclamó Eleanor a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. "Quiero estar segura de que Richard y su familia quedaron a salvo de los bombardeos, y si no es así, entonces él deberá explicarme por qué no ha ido a buscar a su hijo."

"Comprende que es imposible tomar un barco al Mediterráneo", dijo George. "Además, el duque también tiene sus propias preocupaciones. ¿O crees que sería justo para su esposa e hijos que él los abandone en un momento tan difícil?"

"Tienes razón", aceptó ella, y por primera vez se puso en el lugar de su nuevo amigo. "Admiro tu temple, George; había olvidado que tú también andas tras el rastro de Albert y Candy. Yo sólo tengo que preocuparme por Terry, contrario a ti, que tienes dos personas a quienes buscar."

George miró con gratitud a la dama de gran sensibilidad, y tuvo un súbito deseo de contarle sobre su vida, y el anonimato en el que había decidido vivir a consecuencia de sus decisiones, algo de lo que sólo tenía conocimiento el señor Albert… y muy pronto Candy. Con nuevos bríos, se arriesgó a preguntar a Robert: "¿De casualidad Terry estaba solo cuando lo viste por última vez?"

"Se me había escapado justo antes de iniciar la función de _Fausto_, como de costumbre", recordó Robert con una sonrisa. "Fui a buscarlo porque el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar, y fue entonces cuando vio a ese sujeto, y prácticamente me dejó hablando solo para irse a hablar con él." Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue ese joven quien alertó a Terry sobre la presencia de esa chica en Italia, pues inmediatamente después que ambos se despidieran, Terry me informó sobre sus intenciones de subir al barco de guerra que estaba por salir de este puerto."

"¿Cómo era el hombre con el que hablaba Terry?", indagó George, con su corazón anticipando la respuesta.

"Alto, rubio, piel blanca… y creo que tenía los ojos azules, pero no estoy seguro", contestó Robert.

"¡Señor Albert!" Esta vez fue George quien sostuvo con firmeza su maleta. "¿Y no sabe adónde fue ese hombre, Robert?"

"Salió en dirección a la ciudad, aunque asumo que por muy poco tiempo, pues mi compañía y yo no hemos abandonado este puerto desde entonces, salvo la ocasión en que fui a llevar la carta de Terry al duque, y no he vuelto a ver a ese joven… tal vez esté en Londres."

"De seguro no sabe que el joven Terry está en Italia", concluyó George. "De haber sido así, hubiera impedido a toda costa que fuera."

"¡No puedo creer que Terry y Albert se hayan encontrado en Southampton!", interrumpió Eleanor.

"Eso explica muchas cosas", destacó George.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Por lo pronto, buscar un cuarto donde dormir esta noche, y mañana al amanecer partiremos a Londres, y buscaremos al señor Albert y al duque de Granchester."

"Me parece buena idea que pasen la noche aquí en Southampton", opinó Robert. "Si desean, los acompaño al hotel donde el elenco y yo nos estamos hospedando."

"Gracias, Robert", sonrió Eleanor.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tratándose de tu muchacho… no he dejado de pensar en él desde que se marchó."

Los tres caminaron rumbo al hotel donde pernoctaba Robert, y mientras él y Eleanor conversaban sobre los logros de Terry en el teatro, George permanecía en silencio, absorbiendo cada gesto, cada palabra de la abnegada madre. Le resultaba difícil creer los rumores de que había sido una mala mujer al haber dejado a Terry al cuidado de su padre. 'Tal vez tuvo motivos de sobra para pensar que su hijo estaría mejor al cuidado del duque', se dijo, '¡pero mala madre no es!' Entonces pensó en sí mismo, y en los errores que había cometido en el pasado, también en nombre del amor. ¿Quién era él, pues, para juzgar a Eleanor Baker?

Al llegar al hotel, George y Eleanor adquirieron las dos únicas habitaciones disponibles, las cuales no sólo eran contiguas, sino que además contaban con una puerta que conectaba un cuarto con otro. Eleanor simplemente decidió que no iba a ser necesario hacer uso de dicha puerta, y George estaba demasiado preocupado por Albert y Candy para detenerse a pensar en esas nimiedades. Al obtener las llaves, y luego de haberse despedido de Robert, cada quien regresó a su habitación, y una vez adentro, George dejó caer su valija sobre la cama. Vació la misma, guardando sus escasas y repetitivas piezas de ropa en un ropero… excepto un costoso traje que le había comprado el señor Albert años atrás, y que él nunca había osado vestir. El había decidido incluir el conjunto gris cenizo en sus cosas, pues en virtud del precipitado viaje, él no sabía a qué extremos llegaría, o qué identidad habrí de asumir, con tal de encontrar al señor Albert y a Candy. Estaba a punto de cerrar el ropero cuando algo más allá de su control lo hizo caminar de regreso a la cama y sacar el refinado atuendo de la maleta. En unas horas, él y Eleanor estarían visitando al gran duque de Granchester, y debía ir vestido a la altura de la ocasión, así como de su anfitrión; pero más allá de ayudar a Eleanor en su propósito, el mayor interés de George era hacerla resplandecer ante el duque, y no deslucirla llevando una tétrica ropa de administrador. "No quiero que te avergüences de mí, Eleanor", pensó, antes de colocar el traje en el ropero, y tomando una navaja de rasurar en la mano, entró al baño para dar inicio a su transformación.

/

Aunque no era hora de dormir, todos los ilinis se habían resguardado en sus tiendas cuando Dichali cabalgó rumbo a la caseta del señor Nicholas. Con Susana abrazándolo por la cintura, se sentía dueño y señor de la aldea, en especial con su novia acompañándolo en el paseo. Era la primera vez que Susana montaba a caballo, pues nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida, ni siquiera antes de haber perdido la pierna; y ahora que montaba nada más y nada menos que bajo la protección de su enamorado, le estaba profundamente agradecida por esta inolvidable actividad, y a juzgar por el dominio con que él llevaba las riendas, era evidente la experiencia previa del chico en materia de equitación. Cuando ella le hizo un comentario al respecto, Dichali sólo se encogió de hombros, aunque él también había descubierto, con el mismo asombro de ella, la destreza con la cual se desenvolvía con el caballo. Esto, en adición al hecho de que había llegado a la aldea vestido a la usanza de las estirpes más acaudaladas, le hizo comprobar lo que tanto había sospechado desde un inicio: él provenía de una familia de mucho dinero y prestigio. Pero de nada le servía hacer conjeturas hasta tanto no recuperara la memoria, aunque de vez en cuando se preguntaba: ¿Por qué, a más de un mes de haber sufrido el ataque, no había tenido noticias sobre algún familiar o conocido que estuviera en su búsqueda? Por más apartados que estuvieran los ilinis del resto de la población, la desaparición de Dichali, si él resultaba ser el conocido y cotizado joven que creía ser, habría sido motivo suficiente para propiciar una intensa búsqueda del chico. Además, si él y Susana habían sido encontrados por la tribu, entonces los ilinis no estaban tan alejados de la ciudad como aparentaban. ¿Acaso él estaba solo en el mundo? Se volteó para asegurarse que Susana estuviera bien, y se dijo con admiración: '¿Sólo yo… con Susana a mi lado? ¡Jamás!'

Su amada rubia lo regresó a la realidad. "No me has dicho por qué quieres que hablemos con el señor Nicholas a esta hora."

"¿Desde cuándo ese viejo se acuesta a dormir tan temprano?", ripostó él. Hacía sólo unos días que él se había unido al resto de la tribu, y ya conocía todas las costumbres del grupo, desde el almacenamiento de agua en barriles para tomarse un baño, hasta las ceremonias en las que se rendía culto al maíz. Mientras tanto, él y Susana disfrutaban a menudo del río al cual habían vencido, y del que ahora se habían hecho amigos, y Dichali superó su miedo a las profundidades para convertirse en un experto nadador, y en cada brazada llevaba a Susie sobre su espalda, esta última riendo al ver el intenso espíritu competitivo de su nuevo novio. "El tema sobre el cual conversaré con el señor Nicholas será una sorpresa para ti… para todos", contestó al fin.

"Me asustas, amor mío", confesó ella, mientras él detenía el caballo frente a la tienda del señor Nicholas. Doris dormía en una caseta contigua, y aunque ella se había ganado el aprecio de Dichali, esta vez él prefería estar en completa libertad de hablar a sus anchas. Sosteniendo a Susana por la cintura, la bajó del caballo, y cuando ambos entraron a la tienda, el señor Nicholas estaba sentado sobre el suelo, cruzado de piernas y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Los estaba esperando", dijo.

"¿Cómo?", articularon Susana y Dichali al unísono, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que él preguntó: "¿También eres adivino, viejo?"

"El día que dejes de llamarme viejo, será porque me has dejado de querer", señaló Nicholas, para disgusto de su protegido. "Y no soy adivino; sólo intuía tu llegada y la de Angeni. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Dichali ayudó a Susana a tomar asiento, y luego que él hiciera lo propio le dijo al jefe de los ilinis: "Como ya habrán notado usted y el resto de la tribu, Susana y yo nos amamos…"

"¡Dichali!", exclamó Susana con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

El la miró sorprendido. "¿Te da vergüenza mostrar lo que sientes?"

"¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de lo más hermoso que me ha pasado?"

"Entonces no debes tener problema alguno en casarte conmigo mañana mismo."

Tanto Susana como el señor Nicholas quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharlo. "¿Qué has dicho, muchacho?", preguntó Nicholas afinando los oídos.

"Escuchaste muy bien, abuelo. Quiero casarme con Susana", tomó las manos de su novia entre las suyas. "No sé cómo me llamo, ni de dónde vengo, pero sí sé quién soy. Soy el hombre cuya vida comenzó al verte por primera vez, al respirarte, al tocarte… un hombre que con toda probabilidad, y a juzgar por mi forma de hablar y mis acciones, no ha sido muy bueno que digamos, pero que ahora está dispuesto a enmendar cualesquiera que hayan sido sus errores en el pasado, y te puedo apostar a que ahora conozco más de mí mismo que lo que conocía del sujeto que era antes del ataque. Creo que en el fondo una parte de mí se revela contra mi mente porque prefiere no recordar, y es por eso que no he recobrado la memoria; y a pesar de que te había dicho que no era posible que nos amáramos mientras mi vida continuara siendo un misterio, si de algo estoy seguro, es del gran amor que siento por ti, y ese sentimiento no cambiará, por más que rescate mis recuerdos. Susana, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?"

Antes de que él hubiera terminado de hablar, los ojos de Susana ya estaban inundados de lágrimas. En cuestión de días, no sólo había descubierto que estaba realmente enamorada de alguien, sino también que ese alguien correspondía por primera vez a su cariño, y ahora deseaba casarse con ella. La rapidez de los acontecimientos la abrumaba sobremanera, aunque su corazón trepidaba de excitación, anticipando la respuesta. "Oh, Dichali", su voz apenas se escuchaba entre sus lágrimas, "¡nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa! ¿Pero cómo puedo casarme contigo si no sabes nada sobre tu vida?"

"Al principio pensaba igual que tú, hasta que se me ocurrió que podía desposarte según el rito indígena", subrayó Dichali. "Mientras no recuerde nada de mi pasado, mi vida se reduce a este pedazo de mundo del cual formamos parte tú y yo, y sé que Dios bendecirá nuestra unión sin importar el tipo de ceremonia que realicemos."

"¿Y qué hay con mi madre… y con Terry?" Susana tenía una clara idea de la cara que pondría la señora Marlowe al enterarse de la noticia. "¿Te parece bien que vuelva a Nueva York diciendo: '¿Qué tal, mamá? Por cierto, mientras estuve lejos me enamoré de otro muchacho y me casé con él.'? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría?"

"Si tu madre tiene los mismos valores y sentimientos que tú, seguramente estaría feliz de ver a su hija unida en matrimonio a un hombre que en verdad la ama. Y respecto a Terry, tú misma mencionaste en una ocasión que con toda posibilidad no volvería a tu lado a su regreso de Italia, y fue por tal razón que reuní el valor para declararte mi amor."

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo mejor será aguardar a que Terry termine sus compromisos en Europa."

"¿Qué pasaría si de repente él llegara de Inglaterra y decidiera que quiere casarse contigo de todos modos, aunque fuera sólo por remordimiento… tendrías voluntad para negarte?"

"¿Tienes miedo de que yo regrese con él?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! ¿No ves que perdiste tu pierna para salvarle la vida?"

"¡Y estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida entera _por ti_ si fuera necesario! De sólo pensar que pudiste haber muerto ahogado…" Su voz se resquebrajó de la emoción, calmando así los celos de él.

"Me apena tener que interrumpirlos", dijo el señor Nicholas, "pero creo que estoy demás en esta conversación."

"Al contrario, señor Nicholas", objetó Neil, "Este es el mejor momento para que usted apruebe o no lo que pensamos hacer."

"Pues ya que me has llamado por primera vez 'señor Nicholas', bien que vale la pena intentarlo", sonrió el patriarca, causando la risa de los jóvenes. "Puesto que así lo pides, Dichali, he aquí una anécdota para ustedes: Hace muchos siglos, había una aldea en cuyo río habitaba una enorme tortuga, y el jefe de dicha aldea tenía una hermosa hija, y la tortuga se enamoró de ella, pero en su condición natural, no le había sido posible hablar con ella, pues la joven y su familia apenas le habían prestado atención, a lo que el sujeto tortuga ideó varias maneras en las que pudiera ganarse el favor de la bella india. Pasaban los días, y ella aún no se daba cuenta de su existencia, hasta que la tortuga resolvió convertirse en hombre, y en cuanto se transformó, acudió a la cabaña del gran jefe, y la joven quedó prendada de él al instante. Entonces el muchacho le pidió que lo siguiera hasta el río, y de seguido ambos se lanzaron al agua. Al emerger de la misma, el hombre había tomado la forma de una tortuga, a lo que ella dijo: 'No puedo llegar más lejos contigo', a lo que él insistió: 'Ven y sígueme, pues habrás de convertirte en una tortuga al igual que yo.' Y cuando ella volvió a sumergirse en el agua, se había transformado en una tortuga de suave caparazón." Concluido el relato, Nicholas permaneció en silencio, dejando que los novios absorbieran cada detalle del mismo, hasta que Dichali preguntó con impaciencia: "¿Quiénes se supone que seamos nosotros en esa historia?"

El señor Nicholas no pudo evitar reír ante la ingenuidad de su aprendiz. "Pueden asumir el personaje de su preferencia, pues lo importante es el mensaje. El amor, más que un sentimiento abstracto, es un poder que transforma el mundo y los organismos vivos que forman parte de él, pues todo está orquestado bajo el absoluto orden de un Ser Supremo. Es ese poder transformador el que mitiga los miedos de los seres humanos, haciéndolos reflexionar sobre pasadas conductas, hasta decidir convertirse en lo que en realidad son, y no lo que creían que eran, y dicha revelación los hace libres. Del mismo modo en que la tortuga asumió la forma de un hombre para hacer sentir su presencia ante la mujer que amaba, ella tomó el riesgo de transformarse también, y a partir de entonces ninguno de los dos sería el mismo, pero habrían de ser felices. Transformarse no implica cambiar su forma de ser, Angeni y Dichali, sino decir adiós a las falsas ideas que aprisionan su verdadero yo."

"No entiendo, señor Nicholas", musitó Susana. "¿Quiere decir que está de acuerdo en que Dichali y yo nos casemos?"

Comprendiendo la inseguridad de la muchacha, Nicholas aclaró: "Más que intentarlos llevar en una dirección particular, quiero que entiendan que cuando el amor transforma a dos seres, no habrá fuerza externa que rompa con ese lazo indestructible que los une. Si ustedes se aman tal y como me han demostrado, ¿qué más da si tú, Dichali, recobras o no la memoria? Y en lo concerniente a terceras personas, nadie puede evitar que el mundo siga su curso según el mandato del Ser Supremo." Mirando fijamente a Dichali le dijo: "Sé que ustedes no practican los rituales indígenas, pero si están dispuestos a llevar su relación a un nivel sagrado, los elementos de la naturaleza se confabularán para que su amor sobreviva a todo tiempo y espacio. Ya después decidirán si desean volver a celebrar su enlace matrimonial por otros medios, tal vez luego que recuperes tu pasado; pero si ese día nunca llegara, al menos tendrás la dicha de vivir tu amor a plenitud." Finalizó declarando: "Ya sea que tu mente mejore o no, más nunca volverás a ser el mismo hombre cuyo pasado desconoces, sino un ser transformado por la vida, y más que nada por el amor… y ése es el ser que habrá de prevalecer en ti una vez descubras quién eres y dónde vives."

Susana recibió el impacto de las palabras del señor Nicholas como un maná del cielo, pues aunque iban dirigidas a Dichali, lo cierto era que ella también se había convertido en un mejor ser humano gracias al verdadero amor, y que por ello aún no abandonaba a los ilinis, aunque pronto llegaría el momento de hacerlo, en cuyo instante habría de hablar con su madre y explicarle acerca de todos los cambios que habían acontecido en su vida. 'Enfrentar mis miedos, y decir adiós a las inseguridades', reflexionó, y de repente pensó en Dichali, y en el gran paso que él estaba dispuesto a dar, al pedirle matrimonio aún sabiendo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle que no fuera su amor. Sintiendo que lo amaba más que nunca, sonrió con dulzura y le dijo: "Nunca dudaste sobre tus deseos de casarte conmigo, y aunque yo tenía mis reservas al respecto… nunca se me ocurrió decirte que no. Tenía miedo de tomar decisiones por mí misma y sin ampararme en otras personas; pero si logré caminar por mí misma estando desprovista de una pierna, tal y como una vez hiciera el señor Nicholas, ¿por qué no puedo convertirme en tu esposa, si cuento con tu apoyo y cariño?" Obedeciendo los dictados de su corazón, rodeó el cuello de Dichali con sus brazos, y le dio un prolongado beso en los labios susurrando: "Quiero casarme contigo mañana…"

El le devolvió el beso. "¿Estás segura?", preguntó en broma. "Tengo entendido que eres una excelente actriz. ¿Quién me asegura que todo lo que has dicho es verdad?"

Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, y cuando se apartó de Dichali, él exclamó: "¡Creo que ya me convenciste!"

Todos rieron, incluyendo el pacífico señor Nicholas, quien recordó a la pareja: "Hablaré con Doris… mañana en la noche se llevará a cabo la ceremonia." Y luego de conversar un rato más con ambos jóvenes, él los dejó ir a sus respectivas tiendas, satisfecho con el resultado de sus consejos.


	23. Capítulo 22: Volver a volar

CAPITULO 22: Volver a volar

Eran más de las ocho de la mañana cuando Eleanor despertó. La claridad de la habitación la cegó de golpe, y ella tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano para apartar los potentes rayos de sol de su rostro. ¿Por qué George no había tocado a la puerta para avisarle que ya era de día? 'Por Dios, Eleanor', se reprochó, apartando las sábanas, 'no eres una niña para que otra persona venga a sacarte de la cama…' Caminó al ropero, y desprendiendo una enorme bata verde olivo de la percha, la colocó sobre su cuerpo. ¿Quién se había creído ella para abusar de la generosidad y camaradería de George Johnson? El hombre se había desbordado en tantas atenciones con ella durante el resto de la travesía en el Mauritania que ya se había acostumbrado a recibir su apoyo moral y ser escuchada por él, ¿y qué le había dado ella a cambio, cuando era un hecho que él estaba tan abatido como ella tras la pista de su jefe y la protegida de éste? George tenía las manos llenas de tanta responsabilidad… Al menos Eleanor era la madre de Terry, mientras que George era un empleado de la familia Andley, y como tal llevaba un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros al ser la persona a cargo de encontrar al importante millonario y su hija adoptiva. 'Tal vez por eso no habla mucho sobre sí mismo', asumió en su interior, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta que conectaba un cuarto con el otro. 'Tiene demasiadas cosas en su mente como para platicar un largo rato.' Levantó un puño con el propósito de tocar la puerta, pero antes que pudiera dar los golpes, la misma se abrió de repente, y un hombre de gran atractivo e imponente estatura la observaba con una leve sonrisa. "¡Oh, por Dios, estoy tan apenada!", exclamó ella, llevándose una mano a la boca. "Ando buscando a mi amigo que se llama-"

"¿No me reconoces, Eleanor?"

Ella buscó por todos lados con la mirada, en su habitación y la de George, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, aunque la voz que había escuchado era inconfundible… hasta que se vio en los ojos del hombre que había abierto la puerta, y fue entonces cuando supo que había sido él quién le había hablado. "George… ¿eres tú?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, aún con miedo de que se tratara de un extraño y no su amigo, aunque aquellos ojos azabache no mentían. Lustrando unos zapatos brillosos y puntiagudos, y vistiendo un traje oscuro hecho a la medida, George Johnson no era ni la sombra del retraído hombre que había conocido días antes en el barco. El bigote había desaparecido, y ahora llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, muy a la moda de 1918; y una fina corbata suplantaba el anticuado lazo que solía llevar en el cuello. "Te ves muy… cambiado", fue todo lo que atinó a decir a este hombre que de la noche a la mañana se veía más alto que de costumbre. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era la primera vez, ni tampoco sería la última, que departía con un hombre extremadamente apuesto, así que no entendía por qué le incomodaba tanto la proximidad de su amigo.

"Necesitaba lucir más presentable para acompañarte a la casa del señor Granchester", explicó él, alucinado con la singular belleza de ella. ¿Acaso Eleanor no tenía conciencia del efecto que provocaba no sólo en su fanaticada, sino en la grey masculina en particular? Desprovista de maquillaje, con su largo cabello adornando sus facciones, y con una mullida bata rodeando sus formas, Eleanor era la mujer más bella que había visto en mucho tiempo, y ahora más que nunca, él deseó haber causado en ella una buena impresión con su cambio de apariencia. Veinte años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se arreglara para una mujer con la ansiedad de un chiquillo a la espera de un obsequio, y ahora que estaba entrado en la adultez, sentía el mismo escalofrío de sus años mozos.

"Pues vaya que me sorprendiste", confesó ella, estudiando los pronunciados rasgos de él. "¿Por qué no tocaste a la puerta para despertarme?"

"Justo ahora iba a hacerlo, pero veo que te adelantaste. No lo hice antes porque supuse que estarías fatigada luego del viaje, y necesitabas descansar."

"Es muy considerado de tu parte, George", agradeció ella. "¿Pensabas bajar a desayunar ahora mismo?"

"Puedo esperar en mi habitación a que termines de vestirte."

"En cuanto esté lista tocaré a la puerta para avisarte, como si estuviera enviando un mensaje en clave." Y dicho esto cerró la puerta para cambiarse de ropa, sin saber que al otro lado de la misma George sonreía de oreja a oreja como un niño pequeño ilusionado con su primer obsequio. Entonces él recordó la razón por la que se encontraba en Inglaterra, y apartó a Eleanor de su pensamiento, aguardando con paciencia a que ella tocara la puerta, lo cual hizo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras del hotel, y luego que tomaran un desayuno en el restaurante de la hospedería, fueron en busca de Robert para despedirse de él y darle las gracias por la ayuda que les había brindado. Finalmente, hicieron las maletas para partir, y abordaron un coche que los llevaría a Londres. Mientras viajaban, Eleanor no pudo evitar dirigirse a George. "Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Terry en estos momentos."

"De seguro está con Candy… la señorita Candy", afirmó él, con la esperanza de que al estar juntos, la joven y Terry estarían en menos riesgo de perder la vida, o de sufrir a manos de los invasores.

"Es un alivio saber que al menos no están solos en ese desconocido país."

"Quién sabe… tal vez no la están pasando tan mal. Ambos son muy fuertes, demasiado maduros para su edad… ellos son muy inteligentes y no dejarán que la vida se les vaya de las manos tan fácilmente." Mirando la hora en su reloj preguntó: "¿Sabes la dirección de la mansión Granchester, Eleanor?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?" Aún antes que Richard se casara con su actual esposa, él había llevado a Eleanor varias veces a la propiedad, y ella había albergado la esperanza de algún día vivir en esa fastuosa mansión al lado del hombre que amaba. ¡Qué equivocada había estado! "Recuerdo muy bien cómo llegar", dijo.

"No fue mi intención traerte viejos recuerdos", se disculpó George, "pero debes ser fuerte si en verdad deseas hablar con el duque."

"Lo sé, George, y fui muy brusca contigo… perdóname."

"No hay de qué", sonrió él, y ambos continuaron platicando camino a la devastada ciudad de Londres.

Justo cuando se quitaba la máscara con forma de mono que él había confeccionado, y con la cual había llevado a cabo su más reciente espectáculo frente a los pacientes de la clínica escondida del padre Enrico, Terry tuvo una fuerte corazonada. Miró a ambos lados de la atestada habitación en busca de Candy, temeroso de que ésta hubiera sufrido algún colapso de salud. En los últimos días, el número de enfermos extranjeros que había arribado al sótano de la iglesia había aumentado considerablemente debido a la propagación de la epidemia porcina, y aunque no se había confirmado que alguno de los pacientes del padre Enrico estuviera contagiado con dicha enfermedad, no se podía descartar que entre éstos hubiera alguien infectado, y como enfermera, su adorada Candy corría un gran riesgo de enfermarse. De repente, pensó en Flammy, y en la ardua batalla que de seguro ella estaría librando en tierras griegas. 'Espero que estés bien, amiga', pensó, antes que un niño que había saltado de su camilla lo halara por el brazo, llevándolo a la esquina donde Candy suministraba unos medicamentos a una mujer italiana embarazada. Suspiró tranquilo al verla en buen estado, por lo que se acercó a ella, y rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos, plantó un beso en el hombro diciendo: "¿Otra vez molestando a tus pacientes, Tarzán pecosa?"

Candy se volteó, y acariciando la mejilla de su amado exclamó: "¡Mira quién habla! Eres tú quien no deja que los enfermos duerman tranquilos por estar pendientes a tus actuaciones."

"Los hago reír, algo que nunca antes había intentado en mi carrera… antes sólo hacía dramas y tragedias." Se dirigió a la mujer en estado de gravidez, y haciendo uso del poco italiano que había aprendido el pasado mes, le dijo: "El personaje del mono que acaba de ver es de mi creación; lo hice inspirado en esta enfermera que la asiste."

"¡Entendí todo lo que le dijiste!", protestó ella, conteniendo los deseos de reír. No era correcto permitir que él se refiriera a ella en esos términos mientras trabajaban, aunque sólo se tratara de una broma; sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía halagada de haber sido "la musa" que inspirara a Terry en la fabricación de este nuevo disfraz. ¿Pero por qué se había aproximado a la camilla? Si algo le había quedado claro a Candy, era que Terry guardaba cierta distancia mientras ella atendía a los pacientes, y no era su costumbre interrumpirla a menos que se tratara de algo importante, o de una emergencia relacionada a los refugiados. Por otro lado, estaba orgullosa de los logros que había alcanzado su esposo en el aprendizaje del idioma italiano. Al parecer, él contaba con la retentiva necesaria para asimilar otras lenguas… y cómo no hacerlo, ante el sinfín de libretos y parlamentos que debía de memorizar para sus presentaciones. Ella, por el contrario, había confrontado muchas dificultades para absorber los términos alemanes. Al principio se había quejado con Terry de que no era necesario aprender alemán pues debía fingir mudez ante Von Haller y los suyos, a lo que Terry había presentado un punto muy válido: Brigitte Oppenheimer era muda, pero no sorda, y como tal, debía comprender cada palabra que Von Haller o algún otro soldado emitiera hacia ella; si no lo hacía, entonces despertaría las sospechas de los huéspedes alemanes. A partir de entonces, Candy intentaba, con la ayuda de Terry, aprender con ahínco las palabras básicas alemanas.

Con su carismática sonrisa, él señaló: "Deberías estar orgullosa al ver cómo represento una parte de ti frente a los demás."

Esta vez fue ella quien habló a la mujer embarazada. "Aquí donde lo ve, señora, este chico que aparenta ser tan intrépido e insolente grita como una chica cuando alguien le exprime los granitos…"

"¡Lo dices como si estuviera repleto de ellos!"

"¡Te he llevado la cuenta, y ya te he sacado cuatro!"

"¡Mi cuerpo está reaccionando al calor del Mediterráneo!", se defendió él, causando la risa de la señora en estado de gestación. "Y aquí estoy, señora, preocupado por mi linda enfermera a quien había perdido de vista, y mire cómo ella me trata." Con una mezcla de ironía y dolor verdadero, fijó la vista en Candy, con ojos que decían más que mil palabras en mil idiomas.

"Oh, Terry…", susurró Candy, mientras él se daba la vuelta y retomaba sus labores al otro lado del salón, y un sentimiento de culpa la devoró, por lo que no veía la hora en que ambos tomaran su almuerzo y platicaran sobre el tema. Hoy, por suerte, ellos estarían a cargo de preparar la comida, lo que les daría mayor oportunidad para hablar y compartir como pareja antes que Gianmarco y Fiorella llegaran a relevarlos. Sonrió al recordar cómo Terry, con tezón y perseverancia, se había ganado el respeto del doctor y su esposa enfermera, al grado en que en ocasiones el galeno solicitaba la ayuda de Terrence en horas adicionales a las pautadas, y Terry no objetaba ninguna de las peticiones. Para su afamado esposo, las mañanas en las que mostraba sus dotes como actor cómico a los enfermos se habían convertido, según él le había mencionado varias veces, en el mejor momento de su carrera, pues sin recibir un solo céntimo por su labor, los rostros agradecidos de los niños y adultos en recuperación eran más gratificantes que diez funciones vendidas a capacidad. 'Terry es un buen hombre', pensó Candy, 'pero no ha sido sino hasta ahora que él lo ha descubierto.'

Llegado el momento de hacer el almuerzo, ambos se toparon en la cocina, y luego de ponerse los respectivos delantales, ella lo tomó por el hombro. "Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento frente a esa señora, mi amor…"

Contrario a lo que esperaba, él le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, y con mucha ternura la besó en la frente. "Descuida, pecosa… no has dicho o hecho nada indebido, salvo bromear como siempre solemos hacer."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste?"

"Me sobrevino una inquietud… y sólo tengo esa clase de presentimientos alrededor de alguien a quien quiero, y pensé en ti de inmediato, y por eso te busqué por todo el salón."

"¡Oh, querido!" Olvidando preparar los alimentos, ella corrió a sus brazos, y ambos se apretaron con fuerza el uno contra el otro, deseando no deshacer el abrazo jamás. "No te preocupes por mí, Terrence…"

"Claro que me preocuparé… hasta el fin de mis días." Respirando profundo añadió: "Creo que se trata de mi madre. ¿Qué tal si se lanzó a buscarme del mismo modo en que tomó aquel barco en un impulso para ir a verme a Escocia como ya sabes?"

"¿Hace cuánto tienes ese presentimiento?"

"Tuve la punzada poco antes de verte con esa señora embarazada."

"Terry…" Candy sintió lástima por su novio ya que ella estaba pasando por la misma experiencia. "Mi amor, no creo que tu madre sea capaz de cometer la equivocación de venir a Europa cuando bien debe saber que las probabilidades de llegar a Sicilia y encontrarte son mínimas. Si Albert no ha llegado aún, ¿cómo crees que a la señora Eleanor se le haría más fácil?"

"¡Pero yo lo hice!"

"Sólo un milagro hizo que tú y yo nos encontráramos", dijo ella dando las gracias a Dios en silencio. "Creo que te está ocurriendo lo mismo que a mí: poco a poco nos está cayendo el peso de no volver a ver a los seres que amamos…"

"¿Es por eso que lloras en las noches, cuando crees que me he quedado dormido?"

Candy quedó de una pieza. Con el propósito de esquivar la penetrante mirada de Terry, comenzó a preparar el pescado. "Extraño mucho a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, así como a mis amigos… y aunque he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado, no puedo negar que todos ellos me hacen mucha falta."

"Pues yo jamás hubiera pensado que echaría tanto de menos a Eleanor… hasta que llegué a este lugar", confesó él. "Incluso siento un poco de tristeza al pensar en mi padre y mis medios hermanos… es como si de repente todo el rencor que había sentido se hubiera esfumado, y sólo me quedan los deseos de volver a verlos a todos algún día."

"Tu ausencia debe ser más difícil para tu familia que para la mía, pues tus padres están vivos, y Eleanor apenas te ha recuperado." De pronto, no pudo contener las lágrimas que bordeaban el marco de sus ojos. "Aunque no lo digo en repetidas ocasiones, siempre quise tener un papá y una mamá, ¡y no quiero morir ahora sin saber qué ha sido de ellos!"

"Oh, Candy…" Terry soltó las patatas que llevaba consigo sobre una mesa, y acurrucó a la pecosa en su pecho. "No sabes cómo me hiciste abrir los ojos aquel verano en Escocia, cuando lamentabas no tener una mamá, mientras que yo estaba haciendo a un lado a la mía."

Ella alzó la barbilla. "No quiero parecer cruel, pero es tanto el cariño de hija que siento por la señorita Pony y la hermana María, que olvido que en alguna parte del mundo mi madre pudiera estar viva; sin embargo, en mi mente conjugo muchas imágenes sobre cómo luciría mi padre…"

"No olvides que creciste bajo el amparo de dos mujeres, y no tuviste una figura paternal como tal. Es por eso que piensas más en tu padre que en tu madre."

"Es algo más", contestó Candy, "Es como si en algún lugar, mi papá estuviera lanzando un grito agudo para que lo escuche. ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo por mi madre, Terry… o es que sólo mi padre está vivo?"

Desde aquella noche neoyorquina en que a duras penas rompió con Candy, nunca antes Terry había sentido tanta impotencia. Luego de haber tratado en vano de buscar una explicación a la ambivalencia de su esposa respecto a sus verdaderos padres, finalmente contestó: "En cierto modo la señorita Pony y la hermana María compensaron parte del vacío que había dejado tu madre, mas no la guía y protección que sólo un padre puede ofrecer. Necesitas más un papá que una mamá, mi amor", sostuvo, atrayéndola hacia él; y cuando bajó la cabeza para darle un beso, sus labios encontraron el fuerte sabor de un pescado crudo. "¡Muy graciosa!", exclamó, agarrando una patata que había caído al piso. "¡Vamos a ver quién de los dos ríe último!"

Candy agradeció en silencio a Terry por haber dado fin a la conversación, pues lo cierto era que él no era el único en tener fuertes presentimientos respecto a alguien cercano a ellos, pero no quería incomodarlo más de lo que estaba. Entre risas, y esquivando la patata que Terry le había aventado, se quitó el delantal, arrojándolo a la cara de su novio. Con la escasez de alimentos producto de las injusticias de la guerra, no era momento para iniciar juegos haciendo uso de la comida. Terry hizo lo propio con su delantal, y mientras ambos sostenían una lucha sin cuartel por la supremacía en la cocina, el padre Enrico se asomaba por la puerta, y una sonrisa de felicidad se había esbozado en su rostro. Ajenos a la presencia del religioso, Terry y Candy continuaron la guerra de delantales, a lo que el padre se recostó contra el marco de la puerta divertido. En tan sólo un mes, la joven pareja se había encargado de brindar alegría y buenos cuidados a sus pacientes, y el padre elevaba a diario una oración en acción de gracias por haber puesto a estos dos seres en su camino, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que en cuanto terminara la guerra ambos culminaran el camino que Dios había trazado para ellos. Sí… el camino, pues aunque era evidente (a juzgar por la intimidad con que se prodigaban sus demostraciones de afecto) que ellos dormían juntos sin haber celebrado antes una boda, ya habían hecho un juramento ante Dios, aunque desconocían la sinceridad y el alcance de sus acciones aquella tarde en el altar. Ninguno de ellos, en sus pasados secretos de confesión, había hecho mención alguna de la vida marital que llevaban, por lo que no mostraban arrepentimiento de las decisiones tomadas en conjunto… lo que ellos no sabían era que no tenían nada de qué lamentarse, pues su comportamiento como pareja no era sino una manifestación de la bendición que Dios había impartido sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no era pertinente decirles aún, pues si por alguna razón los alemanes con quienes los chicos se hospedaban descubrían la verdad, sus identidades quedarían al descubierto, y serían tomados como prisioneros, o peor aún… asesinados. Sigilosamente se alejó de ellos, y subió a su oficina en la casa parroquial. "¿Guido?", preguntó al entrar. "Guido, ¿organizaste los papeles como te indiqué?"

El chico asomó la cabeza debajo del escritorio. "Ya estaba por terminar, padre, ¡y los últimos papeles se cayeron al suelo!"

"Olvida eso un momento", ordenó el padre. "Ven, siéntate." Y en cuanto el monaguillo lo obedeció, él le dijo: "Hay un documento muy importante que quiero que entregues, pero no quiero que lo hagas hasta tanto yo te lo ordene. Es un acta muy importante, y de la misma dependerá la felicidad absoluta de dos personas. ¿Está claro?"

El chico sonrió, mostrando una amplia y perfecta dentadura. "Sí, padre; como usted ordene. ¿Pero de qué se trata ese documento?"

Al padre Enrico no le quedó otro remedio que suspirar ante la bien merecida curiosidad de su aprendiz. "A su momento lo sabrás, Guido… a su momento lo sabrás."

/

Llegaron a Londres casi al anochecer, luego de un ininterrumpido viaje. El conductor del coche les había propuesto detenerse a mitad del camino para que todos almorzaran, y George estuvo a punto de considerarlo, pero al ver el desconsuelo en los enormes ojos de Eleanor, decidió continuar la marcha. A su paso, varios edificios derrumbados, e incluso cadáveres sin recoger, hacían de la jornada una más tortuosa, y luego de haber presenciado tantas escenas sangrientas en el recorrido, George y Eleanor se enfrascaron en una larga conversación, y de este modo evitaban volver a mirar a través de la ventana. El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Granchester, y luego que George pagara al dueño del vehículo y le diera las gracias por haberlos transportado de Southampton sin parar, se dispuso a tocar a la puerta de entrada. "No lo hagas", sugirió ella. "Si los pequeños canes que Richard había comprado poco antes de yo haber quedado embarazada son como describió Robert, perderás la vida en un instante; pero estoy segura de que me reconocerán." Sin encomendarse a nada, abrió la gran entrada. "¿Vienes o no?"

"¿Vas a entrar sin permiso, Eleanor?" Ahora George comprendía por qué se decían tantas cosas sobre el carácter impulsivo de Terry Granchester. ¡Lo llevaba en las venas! Renuente a admitir la gran dosis de entusiasmo que en él provocaba la osadía de Eleanor, siguió los pasos de la veterana actriz; y tal y como ella había anticipado, dos agresivos perros, que más bien parecían bestias, corrían a abalanzarse sobre ellos. "¡Onyx! ¡Bathory!", gritó Eleanor.

Onyx y Bathory se detuvieron al escuchar la conocida voz. 'Un animal nunca olvida', pensó ella, a medida que se iba acercando a ambos. "¡Eleanor, no!", gritó George.

"No te preocupes", sonrió ella, posando una mano sobre Onyx, quien no perdió tiempo en lamer el delicado antebrazo. "¿Lo ves? No existe peligro alguno en la mansión Granchester."

"No estés tan segura", dijo George, "pues ahí vienen la esposa del duque y sus hijos."

La valentía con la que Eleanor había irrumpido a la propiedad se había evaporado ante la mención de la temida mujer, quien a grandes pasos caminó hacia ella, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Rebeca asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su rival. "¿Cómo te atreves a invadir nuestra casa? ¡Aquí sólo vive gente decente!"

"Con el debido respeto, señora", intervino George, conteniendo los deseos de devolver la bofetada él mismo, "Como ya debe ser de su conocimiento, el duque y Eleanor están atravesando un momento muy difícil por la desaparición de su hijo, y sólo queríamos estar seguros de que ustedes estuvieran bien luego de los pasados ataques."

"¿Quién es este insolente, Eleanor... otro más de tus amiguitos plebeyos?", preguntó la señora Granchester con reproche.

"¿Qué hacen estos señores aquí, mamá?", preguntó, a su vez, la media hermana de Terry. "Uno de ellos tiene la mirada de la niña loca que vino aquí hace un mes."

"Ellos no son nadie, mi amor", contestó la señora Granchester, mirando con desdén a los recién llegados. "¿Entendieron? ¡Ustedes no son _nadie_!"

A pesar de su carácter apacible, George dio un paso adelante para dejar varias cosas en claro a la señora Granchester. Una cosa era guardar la compostura ante los insultos, y otra muy diferente era permitir que se le faltara el respeto a una persona apreciada por él. "Escúcheme bien, señora", comenzó, mas no pudo terminar, pues Richard Granchester hacía su aparición en los jardines, y enmudeció al ver a Eleanor, tan hermosa como siempre, en compañía de otro hombre. "Eleanor", saludó en voz baja, ante la mirada fulminante de su esposa. "Quieres hablar sobre Terrence, ¿verdad?"

"No irás a permitir que esta mujer entre a la casa, ¿o sí?", insinuó la señora Granchester.

"No puedo creerlo…" Sin hacer caso a los insultos de Rebeca, y olvidando momentáneamente los latidos acelerados de su corazón al ver al padre de Terry por primera vez luego de muchos años, Eleanor observó al duque con incredulidad. "¿Es posible, Richard, que no hayas contado nada a tus hijos sobre lo que ocurre con su hermano?"

El duque de Granchester se mantuvo firme. "No quiero importunarlos por algo que debe tener solución. ¿De qué sirve inquietarlos si dentro de poco Terrence pudiera aparecer?"

Pero Eleanor persistía en su objetivo, aunque ello conllevara enfrentarse a su antiguo amor, sin doblegarse a la voluntad de este hombre acostumbrado a impartir órdenes y ser obedecido al instante. Recurriendo al dominio escénico que la caracterizaba, alisó la falda de su vestido, y mirando al gran duque por encima del hombro, decidió tomar el control. "George y yo no disponemos de mucho tiempo. En realidad queríamos ver cómo estaban ustedes luego de los bombardeos, pero ya que no parece importarles mucho, ¿me concedes una plática en privado para dilucidar todo lo relacionado a Terry… _únicamente _a Terry?"

Una sombra de duda cubrió el rostro de Richard Granchester. A pesar de haber hecho una nueva vida junto a Rebeca, y haber procreado tres hijos legítimos con ella, Eleanor había sido, y continuaba siendo, la única mujer que había tocado una fibra muy oculta de su corazón. Por consideración a su familia, iba a echarla de la propiedad, pero la perturbadora presencia del sujeto que hacía compañía a Eleanor lo enardecía de celos. ¿Quién era ese tipo, y por qué nunca antes lo había visto? Sin duda era un aristócrata, a juzgar por el garbo que exudaba… no, no podía permitir que Eleanor se marchara sin que antes le diera una explicación de quién era su acompañante. Extendiendo su mano al otro hombre, se presentó: "Soy Richard, duque de Granchester…"

"George Johnson."

Con la punta del pie, Eleanor comenzó a dar golpes contra el suelo, a la espera de que Richard le permitiera entrar a la casa; pero dentro de toda la conmoción, uno de los presentes había capturado su atención, y para su sorpresa, no se trataba del autoritario duque, sino del administrador que con serenidad acogía la penetrante mirada del poderoso caballero inglés, manteniendo a todos en control. ¿Por qué a Richard le desconcertaba tanto la presencia de George en el lugar? Entonces escuchó al duque decir a su esposa: "Rebeca, vé con los niños a la casa… no me demoraré mucho."

"¿Vas a atreverte a hablar con ella?", preguntó a gritos la señora Granchester.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer… se trata de la madre de mi hijo."

La señora Granchester emitió un sonido gutural que ni Richard ni sus dos visitantes atinaron a entender; y tomando a sus niños por el hombro, giró sobre sus talones, y caminó en dirección a la casa grande. Al verla alejarse, Eleanor respiró hondo. "No pensé que mi presencia incomodara tanto a tu esposa, Richard, pero creí que al menos nos permitiría a mí y a George entrar a la casa."

El duque rechinó los dientes para no mostrar su desagrado ante la familiaridad con que Eleanor se refería a su amigo. "¿A qué viniste, Eleanor… acaso Terrence te escribió a ti también?"

"No sólo me escribió a escondidas, sino que se estaba despidiendo de mí en la eventualidad que no lograra salir de Italia con vida." Ella hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar. "¿Qué te dijo en la carta, Richard?"

"No creo que sea correcto discutir sobre esto en presencia de extraños", ripostó el duque haciendo alusión a George, quien retrocedió unos pasos diciendo: "El duque de Granchester tiene razón, Eleanor; ustedes deben hablar a solas sobre su hijo."

"Pero George…"

"No te preocupes, estaré cerca, a menos que a los animalitos se les ocurra divertirse conmigo", sonrió él, antes de caminar una distancia bastante prudente de Eleanor y Richard. 'No sabía que George tuviera buen sentido del humor', pensó ella con una sonrisa.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el duque extrajo la nota de Terry de uno de sus bolsillos, lo que dejó anonadada a Eleanor. "¿Llevas la carta contigo todo el tiempo?"

"Más que una carta, yo diría que es una nota garabateada en la parte de atrás de una promoción de _Fausto_", aclaró él más relajado. "De todos modos, fue muy importante lo que escribió."

Con manos temblorosas, Eleanor tomó la carta entre sus manos, y al ver la letra de su hijo plasmada en la arrugada hoja de papel, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramaría llanto alguno frente a Richard Granchester…

_Papá: Sigo en Inglaterra, pero en los próximos segundos abordaré un barco que me llevará a Sicilia, donde está la mujer que amo. Si sabes algo de Susana, dile que me perdone, pues aunque soy un hombre de palabra, mi deber en esta ocasión es sacar a Candy de Italia, y tal vez sea la última vez que tengas noticias mías. A pesar de tus errores y los míos, comprendo, aunque no justifico, lo que hiciste al separarme de mi madre. ¡Ambos, a su manera, querían mi bienestar! Toma esta nota como una despedida, pero siempre manteniendo la esperanza de que si nos encontramos alguna vez, yo pueda decirles a ti y a mi madre lo mucho que los amo… Terrence._

Eleanor devolvió la nota a Richard, y con la voz quebrada por la emoción dijo: "Me llena de felicidad que nuestro hijo haya decidido hacer las paces contigo."

"Lo mismo pienso yo", admitió el duque, hasta que no pudo reprimir más su suplicio y exclamó: "¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle!"

"Lo sé", susurró ella, y por primera vez sintió lástima de él. "Yo también quería aclarar muchos malentendidos, y fue por eso que tomé el barco para llegar hasta aquí, aunque por desgracia no puedo continuar mi jornada a Italia como tenía previsto."

"Todas las vías de transportación y comunicación en Italia están cerradas", informó él. "No comprendo cómo hizo Terrence para haberte enviado una carta con éxito."

"Yo tampoco", confesó ella. "Pero mientras aguardamos por alguna novedad, ¿por qué no le dices a tus hijos de una buena vez lo que le pasa a su hermano?"

"No quiero afectarlos con la noticia."

"¿Quién dice eso… tú, o tu mujer?" De inmediato, Eleanor deseó haber tragado sus palabras, pues no quería dar a Richard la falsa impresión de que estaba celosa, pero ya era tarde, pues un brillo indescriptible tomó posesión en los ojos de su antiguo amor. "Lo siento, Richard… me dejé llevar por un impulso y no debí-"

"Está bien, Eleanor; todos estamos agobiados; pero para tu tranquilidad, ya me había resuelto que si Terrence regresa a mi lado, impondré mi voluntad y haré que él tenga mejor relación con sus hermanos."

"¡Hablas de 'imponer tu voluntad' como si nunca antes lo hubieras hecho! Tienes mi apoyo en lo que respecta a Terry y sus hermanitos. Yo, por mi parte, juré a Dios que si recupero a nuestro hijo, me retiraré para siempre de los escenarios-"

"¡El teatro es tu vida!", recordó el duque sin apasionamientos.

"Todo tiene su final, Richard, incluyendo mi pasión por el trabajo", aclaró ella.

"Sí", susurró él, permitiendo que su mirada se refugiara en los brillantes ojos de ella. "Aunque no siempre debe ser así."

Eleanor le sostuvo la mirada, y el Richard que ahora la observaba era el mismo al cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma dos décadas atrás, y de cuya unión había germinado una semilla llamada Terry. 'Tranquila, Eleanor… son sólo recuerdos', se dijo, 'hace mucho tiempo que dijiste adiós al amor.' Aclarando su garganta dijo: "Debo irme; George también anda en busca de personas que lo necesitan, incluyendo a Candy."

"¿La conoce?", cuestionó Richard, conteniendo el deseo de indagar más en la vida de George.

"Es una de sus protegidas", contestó ella, y sin más preámbulo, caminó hacia la salida, ante la mirada triste de Onyx y Bathory. Estaba a punto de llegar al portal principal cuando de repente George emergió de uno de los frondosos árboles. "¿Estás bien?"

La función que había llevado a cabo Eleanor para mantener su entereza frente al propietario de la villa y no afectarse con su arrolladora presencia había llegado a su fin. Ya no había un duque cerca a quien quisiera impresionar con su fortaleza e indiferencia; ahora era George quien no dejaba de mirarla… simple y llanamente su amigo George, quien ahora la tomaba entre sus brazos, y ella dejó escapar toda su congoja y dolor ahora exacerbados por la nota que escribiera Terry a su padre antes de haber subido al barco que lo llevara a Italia. Una mano amiga, un cálido hombro, alguien que la escuchara… eso era lo único que Eleanor necesitaba en estos momentos, y tres duques de Granchester no serían suficientes para aliviar su desazón. Sólo él podía ser el resguardo de su apesadumbrada alma… sólo George.

/

Richard vio cómo Eleanor se desahogaba en brazos del señor Johnson, y se volteó de espaldas para no continuar presenciando la escena. Sabía que debía decirle al recién conocido que él había hablado con esa muchacha, Candy, antes de que ella abandonara Londres, pero al verlo tan cercano a Eleanor, no tuvo la voluntad de informárselo. "¿Existe la posibilidad de que te hayas enamorado de nuevo, Eleanor?", preguntó en voz alta, arrepintiéndose en el acto. ¿Con qué derecho él se inmiscuía en los asuntos sentimentales de la madre de su primogénito? Ella era igual o más hermosa que antes; ¡por supuesto que tenía derecho a rehacer su vida con otro hombre! ¿Pero por qué le dolía tanto… por qué, después de tantos años? Entonces pensó en Terrence, y en la locura que había cometido su hijo al lanzarse a la jaula de los leones en Italia. "Estás obrando mejor que yo", concluyó en voz alta, mientras se dirigía a un viejo hangar ubicado a un costado de la propiedad Granchester. El mismo siempre estaba abierto, aunque hacía mucho que el hombre no ponía un solo pie allí, pues el hacerlo desencadenaba hermosos, y otros no tan hermosos, recuerdos de su vida anterior. Avanzó unos pasos dentro del hangar, y allí estaba… un aeroplano que él había adquirido casi al mismo tiempo que la avioneta que había alojado en Escocia, y que hasta ese día había mantenido fuera del alcance de todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría de transcurrir antes que los altos funcionarios de gobierno, con quienes había movido influencias, le dieran la vía libre para volar fuera del país… y por qué de repente le entusiasmaba la idea de hacerlo, precisamente en medio de ataques de guerra, y cuando ya tenía muchos años de no practicar? Con nostalgia, miró la avioneta una última vez antes de regresar al lado de Rebeca y los niños, y dijo en un susurro: "Algún día lo volveremos a hacer, Richard… muy pronto volveremos a volar."


	24. Cap 23: Un encuentro y una bendición

CAPITULO 23: Un encuentro y una bendición

"¿Me ayudas a suturar esta herida, por favor?"

Gracias a la peregrinación que una vez hiciera al continente africano, Albert poseía un excelente dominio de los instrumentos médicos. En más de una ocasión, y ante la imperiosa necesidad de socorrer a los cientos de soldados refugiados en el hospital-campamento, él había fungido como asistente de la doctora Kelly. Al principio, y con un poco de reserva debido a la naturaleza del golpe que había recibido su paciente, ella le había pedido que la ayudara en el recorrido general del área hospitalaria, pero al final, él se despertaba temprano y cuidaba a los pacientes por cuenta propia… y mientras más lo veía, más se asombraba la joven doctora de la sensibilidad con la que el millonario calmaba y escuchaba a los abatidos soldados. 'Tiene el don de la paciencia', pensó, y esa tarde no era la excepción, pues a pesar de que ella estaba reteniendo al rubio paciente contra su voluntad, él sostuvo la cabeza del malherido entre sus manos a la vez que ella cosía de un lado a otro la fisura.

A pesar de la precisión y premura con la que Kelly intervenía a los enfermos, Albert no dejaba de preguntarse si la doctora descansaba en algún momento. En más de un mes de hospitalización involuntaria, él jamás la había visto tomarse un día libre, algo necesario para que ella recobrara sus bríos; y aunque el equipo médico que trabajaba en el lugar iba cada vez en aumento, Kelly siempre inventaba una excusa para mantener su mente y su cuerpo ocupados. En más de una ocasión él había intentado abordarla sobre el tema, pero siempre surgía alguna contusión o quemadura en el lugar que interrumpía sus planes; pero ahora, mientras ambos se lavaban sus manos ensangrentadas, él no pudo evitar contemplar las ojeras que ella había desarrollado las últimas semanas, y entonces preguntó: "¿De qué estás escapando, Kelly?"

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre asuntos pendientes, que no lo había escuchado, y continuó restregándose las manos, a pesar de que éstas ya estaban limpias, cuando de repente él la tocó por el hombro, y ella dio un sobresalto. "¿Qué ocurre?" Se volteó esperando confrontar un nuevo estado de emergencia, pero cuando lo hizo, Albert se encontraba tan cerca de ella que apenas podía respirar. ¿Por qué no se marchaba y la dejaba en paz? 'No seas ingrata', se recriminó, 'El no ha hecho más que ayudarte, y tú sólo has estado escurriéndote de él…' ¡Sí! Por varias semanas, Kelly no había hecho sino cuestionarse el por qué se había dado a la tarea de trabajar hasta el límite, a pesar de que varios de sus colegas se habían ofrecido a ayudarla. No era porque quería darles el ejemplo de lo que una mujer médico estaría dispuesta a hacer, como les había hecho creer, ¡no! Lo hacía para evitar perderse en la mirada de su paciente…¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de su conducta poco profesional? Respirando hondo para disimular la tensión que siempre se generaba en ella al tenerlo cerca le dijo: "Temo que no escuché bien, Albert. ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?"

No era la primera vez que él vivía en carne propia la experiencia de estar al lado de una chica autosuficiente y preocupada por los demás; sin embargo, y a diferencia de Candy, a quien su ocasional ingenuidad le había costado caro(como ahora), Kelly era una adulta consciente de sus acciones, pero aún así… la necesidad de protección que tanto había visto en los ojos de su hija adoptiva estaban igualmente presentes en las oscuras pupilas de la doctora. "Te preguntaba por qué o de qué escapas, Kelly."

"¿Escapar?" Repitió ella vagamente. No sabía qué hacer en estos casos, pues a pesar de su vasta experiencia en el campo de la medicina, y precisamente debido al tiempo invertido en el área de la salud, Kelly nunca había tenido novio, y mucho menos había estado en la cama con un hombre, lo que la convertía, según muchos, en una solterona amargada. 'Amargada no', pensó con una sonrisa, '¡yo disfruto mucho lo que hago!' Para Kelly, sus pacientes, y en especial su hermano Arturo, eran lo único que llenaba su existencia. "¿Y por qué pensarías tal cosa, Albert?"

El dejó descansar su espalda contra el borde de una mesa cercana. "Evitas a toda costa salir en tus ratos libres-"

"Como puedes ver, las condiciones no son óptimas para salir a dar un paseo por la destruida ciudad… ¿o acaso olvidas que es por esa razón que no te he dejado salir de aquí?"

"¿Cómo no tenerlo presente, si aún no tengo noticias de Candy?", dijo él, "Y ahora que lo pienso, para estas fechas mi asistente ya habría hecho caso omiso a mis instrucciones y de seguro está saliendo para Southampton."

"No creo que se hayan reiniciado los viajes a través del Atlántico", opinó Kelly.

Pero Albert sonrió al pensar en su fiel empleado. "Si de cuidarme se trata, George sería capaz de operar un buque de guerra. Y ahora que Candy también está desaparecida…" Se quedó en silencio, y Kelly rogó porque su enfermera predilecta estuviera a salvo de las tropas enemigas, a lo que decidió suavizar el tema de la simpática chica. "¿Sabes? Creo que sí me vendría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Albert?"

"No puedes engañarme, Kelly; sé muy bien que decidiste salir sólo por mí… por hacerme sentir mejor."

"¿Y eso no te halaga?"

El no pudo contener la risa. A pesar de las interminables horas de procedimientos médicos, la doctora Kelly siempre separaba un pequeño espacio para hacer despliegue de un oculto, pero efectivo sentido del humor. Por su mente atravesaban posibles imágenes de Kelly haciendo chistes con la ayuda de Candy, sonriendo a un niño adolorido por la punzada de una inyección, riendo al jugar con sus futuros hijos… '¿Futuros hijos?', pensó. 'Lo menos que tiene ella en mente en momentos como éste es tener hijos, ¿pero por qué habría de importarme?'

Cruzada de brazos, ella aguardó a que él abandonara su reflexión interior. ¿En qué, o en quién, estaría pensando? 'Es obvio que debe estar preocupado por Candy', pensó, reprochándose por haber deseado que la mente de su inteligente ayudante estuviera llena de algo más, de alguien más. "¿Y bien?", habló al fin. "¿No te animas a salir?"

Albert la miró con extrañeza. ¡Vaya que era enigmática la doctora! "Hace unos segundos dijiste que no era muy seguro hacerlo", recordó.

"Entonces iré sola", anunció, y enseguida él la alcanzó, dispuestos ambos a salir; pero en cuanto cruzaron la calle para iniciar su recorrido por las accidentadas vías, un coche se detuvo frente a ellos, y George Johnson y Eleanor Baker bajaron del mismo. "¡Señor Albert!"

"¡George!" Con lágrimas de felicidad, Albert corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo, a quien había reconocido a pesar del inexplicable cambio de aspecto de su leal asistente. "¡No sé si debo darte las gracias por haberme buscado, o golpearte por haber atentado contra tu vida al venir!"

"Estuvimos buscando en varios hospitales, hasta que uno de los directores nos habló de la facilidad ambulante a cargo de una doctora", interrumpió Eleanor; y mirando a Kelly añadió: "Supongo que esa doctora es usted."

"Está en lo correcto", sonrió Kelly con orgullo. "Poco faltó para que tuviera que amarrar a Albert a una silla, aunque lo comprendo, pues las razones que tiene para salir de Inglaterra son más que válidas."

"¡Oh, Kelly!", exclamó Albert. "Discúlpame por no haberte presentado a George, mi más leal administrador y amigo…"

"Me está avergonzando, señor", admitió George con humildad; y cambiando el tema agregó: "Yo también quiero presentarles a Eleanor Baker."

Kelly extendió la mano a ambos. "No voy a negar que la conozco por sus referencias artísticas, señora, pues no me gusta fingir indiferencia ante la vida de los famosos."

Al oírla hablar con tanta sinceridad, Eleanor se sintió como en su casa. "¡Hasta que al fin alguien se muestra ante mí tal cual es, sin tratar de impresionarme!"

"Yo también me he mostrado ante ti tal cual soy, Eleanor", se defendió George.

Ella iba a decirle que lo sabía, que él no necesitaba probar nada para ella, pero ahora Albert tomaba la palabra. "Es un gusto conocerla, Eleanor, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía que usted y George se conocían."

"Concidimos en el barco. Pero dígame, ¿cómo vino a parar a este hospital ambulante?"

"Iba viajando en un vehículo cuando de repente dio inicio una serie de bombardeos, y sufrí un golpe en la cabeza, pero Kelly me atendió y sólo aguardábamos a que las cosas se calmaran un poco aquí afuera antes de lanzarme de nuevo a la calle." Miró a los alrededores, y a duras penas los vehículos podían transitar debido a la gran cantidad de escombros que obstaculizaban el paso. Un cielo coloreado con el gris de la mortal humareda se expandía por la ciudad debido a la ausencia de altos edificios, que habían sido derrumbados durante los ataques; y en cada esquina, una muchedumbre de niños y adultos lloraban y suplicaban por una ración de comida. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, Albert dio las gracias a Dios por haber impartido a Kelly de un buen juicio para haberlo obligado a permanecer en su hospital. Colocándose a su lado, se acercó a su oído de manera que sólo ella lo pudiera oír: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kelly… y me siento honrado de haberte servido."

La piel que bordeaba las orejas de ella se estremeció con el agradable aliento del poderoso hombre que no hacía sino mostrar un gesto de humildad. Nunca antes había compartido con un hombre de alta sociedad que fuera tan idealista y humanitario, y la combinación de ambas facetas, magnate y voluntario, le agradaba sobremanera, a tal punto que le producía miedo… miedo de no querer dejarlo ir. Alargando su postura, ella preguntó: "¿Así dices a todos tus médicos?"

Con gran desilusión, Albert se distanció un poco hasta verse en el espejo de los ojos oscuros como la noche, y fue en ese momento que Kelly reparó en lo alto que era su paciente. Ella, cuya estatura era imponente, usualmente era más alta que algunos hombres, incluyendo a George, quien estaba frente a ella; pero Albert era tan alto, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que agacharse para auscultar en los ojos de alguien, y cuando las pupilas de Albert y las de ella se encontraban, ambas mentes se transportaban a una esfera en común… como ahora, cuando con mucha seriedad él aclaró: "No me refería al médico, sino a la mujer."

"¿Cómo?" Kelly no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien; y cuando examinó los ojos de Albert para confirmar la profundidad de sus palabras, George se aclaró la garganta diciendo: "Doctora, Eleanor y yo vamos hacia el hotel Savoy, y necesitamos entablar una conversación con el señor Albert. ¿Podría usted otorgarle un permiso para salir del hospital mientras acordamos lo que vamos a hacer?"

Todos miraron a la doctora, y Albert no quería presionarla. Por mucho que deseaba encontrar a Candy, mientras no tuviera un medio de transporte hacia aguas o tierras mediterráneas, Inglaterra era el lugar más seguro, de entre todos los países europeos, donde pudiera estar. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de George que le decía que era necesario que ambos hablaran. ¿Y qué relación guardaba Eleanor Baker con ellos… acaso Terry había resultado herido en Southampton? En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el hospital, no había oído mencionar sobre algún atentado en dicho puerto, pero todo era posible…

"De acuerdo."

Albert se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kelly. "¿Cómo dices?"

En un gesto casual, ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su blanco uniforme. "Puedes ir con ellos, Albert, y regresar a América si fuera necesario… eres un hombre saludable, y por eso te has recuperado rápidamente del golpe." Al ver que él no se movía, le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Anda, ve con ellos; nuestra amiga nos necesita."

"¿De quién hablan?", preguntó Eleanor desconcertada.

"Candy trabajó con la doctora Kelly, señora Eleanor", mencionó Albert, "e incluso ambas vinieron a Inglaterra en el mismo barco."

"Al menos ya sabemos que no estuvo sola al cruzar el Atlántico", dijo George.

"¿Qué esperas, Albert?", insistió Kelly con una fatigada sonrisa. "¿O prefieres que revoque el permiso?"

"¡Para nada!", rió el rubio, a pesar de la creciente tensión que se generaba entre él y los recién llegados, tal vez por la presencia de Eleanor Baker, pues aunque era notable su simpatía y educación, aún no comprendía por qué acompañaba a George en una misión tan arriesgada e importante. Haciendo una pausa en sus preocupaciones, preguntó a Kelly: "¿Qué será de ti, amiga mía?"

"No haré nada que no haya hecho antes; sólo seguiré realizando mi trabajo."

Lleno de consternación, Albert repasó el rostro de la doctora; y aunque ella insistiera en negarlo, el cansancio ya comenzaba a hacer huella en su fino y terso rostro. "Te prometo que no me iré de Londres sin antes haber hablado contigo una última vez", susurró.

"Si yo fuera usted, señor, entraría al carro antes que recibamos otro ataque", sugirió George.

Mirando a Kelly por última vez, Albert abrió la puerta del automóvil, permitiendo que George y Eleanor abordaran primero; y cuando se dispuso a entrar, la contempló sin mesura. Era tan fuerte e independiente, acostumbrada a su soledad, pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, como si de repente le pesara su rutina… Asintiendo con la cabeza, él movió los labios diciendo en voz baja, "Gracias"… y ella, por su parte, devolvió el gesto, sin nada que articular, aunque las oscuras pupilas hablaban por sí solas: 'No tienes nada que agradecer.'

Antes que el auto se alejara, George y Eleanor se asomaron por la ventana para decir adiós a Kelly; y antes que el coche doblara la esquina, Albert se volteó en el asiento, y cuando miró en dirección a la carpa bajo la cual estaba instalado el hospital, Kelly entraba de regreso a su mundo. 'Regresaste al trabajo después de todo', pensó él con preocupación, 'así que tenemos un paseo pendiente.'

/

"¿De veras te parece que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Russell?", preguntó una temerosa Patty a medida que colocaba un mantel sobre una de las mesas que ambos habían subido a la colina de Pony. "¿No crees que la señorita Pony y la hermana María se vayan a enojar?"

"Estoy más que confiado en que ellas estarán felices por esto", aseguró él mientras abría una canasta con emparedados. "Los demás niños necesitan distraerse un poco, y aunque la señorita Pony y la hermana María han hecho un gran esfuerzo por no agobiarlos con su pena por la ausencia de la joven Candy, no han logrado concentrarse lo suficiente para atenderlos. Debemos darles un respiro."

"¿Pero un pasadía al aire libre?", cuestionó ella con escepticismo. "No estamos en ambiente de fiesta, y mucho menos tenemos nada que celebrar."

"Al contrario, Patty…" Sin previo aviso, él le pellizcó la punta de la nariz. "¿Qué mejor momento que éste para celebrar la vida?"

Aún en medio de tanta tristeza y desesperación por el exilio involuntario de Candy, Patty reconoció que Russell tenía razón. Los otros huérfanos no tenían por qué atravesar el mismo suplicio de los adultos, y merecían transcurrir una niñez normal y libre de preocupaciones. Además, si Candy no regresaba jamás, había que seguir adelante con los niños, pues ellos aún eran indefensos ante la vida. ¿Y quién mejor para animarlos que Russell? De pronto, era como si la humanidad entera hubiera conspirado para que ambos pasaran todo el tiempo juntos, ayudando a la abuela Martha haciendo trabajos pesados, visitando enfermos, recogiendo el desorden que dejaban los niños… nada nuevo para Patricia, quien ya una vez hubiera comenzado a disfrutar los resultados de hacer el bien a los demás a raíz de su decisión de convertirse en monja; pero no contaba con que la nobleza, cuando era compartida, era igual de efectiva, además de divertida, y ésa era otra cualidad, entre muchas, que poseía Russell. ¿Cómo un chico que había sufrido tantas pérdidas mantenía su espíritu en altos niveles? De seguro él había sido una gran inspiración para su jefe Terry, el aliciente para que este último se sobrepusiera a la pesadumbre causada por su rompimiento con Candy. "Eres un hombre de mucha fe, Russell", le dijo, "y quisiera ser como tú…"

"No quiero que seas como yo", refutó él, "sino mejor que yo. Es parte de la vida, Patty; tratar de que las personas cambien para mejorar."

"Si tan sólo Stear te hubiera conocido… ¡se habrían llevado tan bien!"

Aunque temía que ese momento llegara, Russell no estaba preparado para tal admisión. Por un lado, se sentía honrado de que Patty lo colocara a la escala de su fallecido novio, pero por el otro… ¿por qué le incomodaba tanto? Sentía como si ella lo estuviera… _comparando_ con el desaparecido inventor y aviador. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía él de molestarse, si él y Patty tan sólo eran amigos, y próximamente ella habría de dedicarse a tiempo completo al servicio de Dios?

"¿Russell?" Ella lo apartó de sus pensamientos. "Estás callado, ¿qué ocurre?"

El agitó la cabeza, haciendo que los rebeldes rizos rojos cayeran en su sitio. "Sólo pensaba en las caras que pondrán los niños cuando vean todo lo que les hemos preparado."

"¡Estarán tan felices!", exclamó ella entre risas, convencida al fin de que ella y Russell estaban obrando bien al preparar el agasajo; y sin poder evitarlo, recordó el motivo por el cual Russell se encontraba en el hogar de Pony: Eleanor Baker. '¿Qué habrá sido de la madre de Terry?', preguntó en su interior.

/

/

En Londres, George no sabía quién estaba más ansioso por obtener información: si el señor Albert, o Eleanor Baker, quien se negó a tomar asiento cuando los tres entraron a la habitación de George en el hotel Savoy. Sin más contemplación, ella preguntó al rubio de ojos claros: "¿Entonces usted habló con mi hijo antes que él subiera a ese barco?"

"¡Eleanor!" George no pudo evitar reprenderla, aunque ya era tarde, pues Albert lo miró esperando una explicación, a lo que Eleanor cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, y respirando hondo, hizo un intento por controlarse; después de todo, buscar a Terry no era un tema que le concernía a este otro joven. "Lamento mi impulsividad, Albert, pero…"

"¿En verdad escuché bien?" Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a localizar a George con la mirada, aguardando a que este último le aclarara que todo era producto de su cansancio, o que tenía una gran imaginación, y que Eleanor no había mencionado nada sobre Terry subiendo a un barco; pero por vez primera, su ayudante no encontró las respuestas adecuadas, a lo que el rubio se aventuró a preguntar: "George, Eleanor… ¿dónde está Terry?"

Llena de remordimiento por haber propiciado tan acalorado momento, y para ahorrarle a George que tuviera que ofrecer una incómoda explicación, Eleanor indicó: "George y yo tenemos dos cartas en nuestro poder: una es de Terrence, y la otra es de Candy, quien había enviado la misma al hogar de Pony. Albert… ambos están en Sicilia."

"¡Eso es imposible!" De súbito, el impacto de la contusión que había sufrido Albert un mes antes regresaba con toda su fuerza, haciendo que le latieran las sienes en un centelleante dolor, y él se frotó la cabeza una y otra vez diciendo: "Tiene que haber algún error. ¡Yo mismo hablé con Terry a mi llegada al puerto de Southampton!"

"¿Entonces fue contigo con quien habló?" Eleanor sonrió con alivio, como si la noticia hubiera hecho alguna diferencia en el curso de los acontecimientos. "¿Qué te dijo, Albert?"

"No hablamos mucho, pues el muelle estaba repleto de soldados y otras personas, y él estaba a punto de presentarse en una obra; además, casi lo dejé plantado en pleno muelle pues había salido a toda carrera en busca de una habitación disponible en el hotel más cercano."

"Si fue así, ¿cómo explicas que ahora está en Sicilia, si no hay forma alguna en que se pueda llegar a tierras italianas?"

Albert se frotó la barbilla, pues todo parecía sacado de una obra de teatro. Terry le había prometido que tomaría las debidas precauciones, y que por nada del mundo saldría de Inglaterra, pero lo había engañado… desde el inicio. ¡Ni por un segundo había dudado en salir al encuentro de Candy! "Fue muy arriesgado lo que hizo", fue todo lo que comentó a Eleanor, recordando el instante en que había expuesto a su amigo los motivos por los cuales no hubiera sido seguro viajar aquella vez. Sincerándose consigo mismo, finalmente admitió en el fondo que cuando lo hizo, en cierta forma se sintió aliviado de pensar que él y Candy no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de verse. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta? En su intención de convencer a Terry de no subir a aquel buque, había creado el efecto adverso: afianzar aún más el deseo del otro de partir. "Están juntos, ¿verdad?", preguntó a George.

Su empleado asintió con la cabeza. ""En sus respectivas cartas, ambos dejaron entrever que se encontraron, y que aún siguen juntos."

"Oh, no…" Albert dejó escapar un quejido de inquietud. ¿En qué estaba pensando Terry cuando subió a ese barco… y _cómo_ subió? Ahora no sólo Candy continuaba en Italia a la espera de ser salvada o capturada, sino que además la vida de Terry también estaba en juego… "¿Susana sabe que Terry está en Sicilia?", preguntó a Eleanor.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Russell y yo no habíamos tenido noticias de ella antes que yo saliera de América… y a decir verdad, creo que es mejor así. No creo que Susana pueda soportar una noticia como ésta, y mucho menos enterarse de que mi hijo anda con Candy."

Albert inclinó su cuerpo contra una silla, pensativo. ¿Cómo haría para sacar a Terry y a Candy de Sicilia? Antes que pudiera idear un plan, George leyó sus pensamientos. "Señor, los alemanes han ocupado las tierras italianas como parte de un tratado neutral entre ellos y los aliados." Extrajo la carta que Candy había llevado al hogar de Pony. "Se está despidiendo, señor Albert… y lo mismo está haciendo el señor Terry en las cartas que envió a su madre y a su ayudante."

Eleanor hizo lo propio con la misiva de Terry. "Aquí tiene, Albert."

El joven Andley tomó ambas cartas entre las manos, comenzando por leer el mensaje de Candy… y sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en sus pupilas al ver entre líneas que su hija adoptiva estaba dispuesta a morir en paz, e incluso percibió un estado de felicidad en sus referencias a Terry, cuya carta ahora repasaba, y el contenido era similar: dos jóvenes dispuestos a aceptar la voluntad de Dios en la eventualidad de que fueran a morir. Devolvió ambas hojas de papel a sus acompañantes, rogando al Señor porque surgiera el milagro de llevar a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos a casa… y fue entonces cuando una insospechada realidad marcó su corazón: en ningún momento sintió celos de la joven pareja al saber sobre su paradero en común. Debería estar furioso ante la posibilidad de que Terry y Candy retomaran su relación justo donde la habían dejado, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que importaba ahora era mover las montañas que fueran necesarias para evitar una desgracia… y ya después pensaría en lo demás. "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, George?", consultó a su amigo.

"Esperar", respondió el administrador. "Más bien vine a Inglaterra buscándolo a usted, pues imaginaba que algo le había sucedido. En cuanto a Eleanor, bueno… nadie puede detener a una madre", sostuvo.

La progenitora de Terry caminó hacia la ventana, y colocándose de espaldas a ambos hombres, permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba a Albert decir: "De hecho, fue un grave error de ustedes haber viajado a Europa, y les doy las gracias por haberse esforzado en buscarme; pero no quiero que por mi culpa pierdan o lastimen su vida en este lugar, y es por tal razón que les sugiero que vuelvan a América cuanto antes."

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de Albert, George abrió la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero el otro lo interrumpió. "No creas que no comprendo tu preocupación, amigo, pero de nada serviría esperar a Candy bajo ataque aquí en Londres si no vives para contarlo y volverla a ver. Lo mismo digo a usted, Eleanor", añadió, intuyendo que la gran actriz lloraba en silencio a espaldas de ellos. "Me duele enviarlos de vuelta luego que ustedes llevaran a cabo tan largo viaje, pero me temo que en esta ocasión mi consejo deberá convertirse en una orden."

"Lo dice como si usted no fuera a acompañarnos, señor…", dijo George.

"Porque no lo haré."

George siempre había considerado a su jefe y amigo como un hombre juicioso y de mucha sabiduría, pero en esta ocasión temió por el estado emocional del rubio. "Entiendo que todos estemos perturbados, en uno u otro modo-"

"¿George, por qué habrías de estar perturbado si ya encontraste a Albert?", preguntó Eleanor con sumo interés, a lo que George y Albert intercambiaron una prolongada mirada, en la que ambos establecieron una comunicación más efectiva que mil palabras en clave que pronunciaran frente a la actriz. "En menor grado, George también ha sido partícipe del crecimiento de Candy, y le ha tomado un gran aprecio", explicó Andley.

"¿Y si ambos están tan consternados por ella, por qué insisten en regresar a América?" Esta vez, Eleanor permitió que ambos caballeros vieran su llanto. "¡No he venido de Nueva York sólo para que otros me digan que no puedo ir a Italia a buscar a mi hijo!"

"Sabías que esto pasaría, Eleanor, pero continuaste con la idea de viajar", recordó George. "Al menos yo estaba casi seguro que el señor Albert no había salido de Inglaterra… y ahora que lo pienso, él tiene razón. Quiero estar vivo cuando el señor Terry y la señorita Candy regresen, y estaremos más seguros en América que aquí."

"¿Y si no regresaran?" Ahora ella lloraba copiosamente y sin pena; y como bien hiciera unas horas antes, George acudió a auxiliarla con sus brazos, ante la mirada perpleja de Albert. ¿En qué momento su ayudante se había convertido en un hombre tan… expresivo? No pudo evitar sonreír en medio del cuadro depresivo que se había presentado. "Señora Baker… Eleanor", comenzó,"debo visitar al duque de Granchester para informarle sobre tan lamentable situación; fue así como tuve el accidente, pues iba de camino a la mansión Granchester."

"Sus perros te habrían matado a fuerza de mordidas", indicó Eleanor. "De todos modos, hoy George y yo fuimos a su casa y hablamos con él… y ya estaba enterado, pues Terry se había ocupado en escribirle una nota antes de-" Desencadenó una nueva serie de sollozos, a lo que George continuó abrazándola.

Albert se sostuvo de una pared para no caer. "¿Quieren decir que el duque ya tenía conocimiento sobre todo esto?" Cada vez se impacientaba más al ver cómo se acrecentaba el remolino de problemas a consecuencia de la 'travesura' de Eliza. "¿Han sufrido algún daño él y su familia luego de los ataques?"

Sin soltar los brazos de Eleanor, George negó con la cabeza. "Por suerte la propiedad de los Granchester quedó libre de los bombardeos. Esa área no fue precisamente una de las más atacadas."

"No es necesario que hable con Richard, Albert", comentó Eleanor. "Ahora que George y yo lo vimos y hablamos con él, no tiene por qué lanzarse una vez más a la calle bajo el riesgo de que vuelva a recibir otro golpe."

"Se equivocan", aclaró Albert. "Alguien tiene que viajar a Italia aguardando que llegue el momento propicio para viajar a Sicilia, o al menos permanecer en Inglaterra mientras recibimos nuevas y mejores noticias."

"¿Y qué hará mientras tanto, señor?", preguntó George, sintiendo pena por su patrón.

El joven respiró profundo. "Aunque la doctora Kelly cuenta con un sinnúmero de colegas médicos que la ayudan en el rescate y salvación de heridos, me preocupa su estado de salud, pues no desea descansar, y eso no le viene bien."

Un brillo de curiosidad se reflejó en los ojos de George, quien no pudo evitar cuestionarse cuál era la verdad tras la amistad y compañerismo entre el señor Albert y la valerosa doctora. "Si usted insiste, señor", dijo, "al menos estar en ese hospital servirá de distracción para evitar que su mente se llene de malos pensamientos."

"También lo hago para ayudar a esos incansables doctores en todo lo que necesiten. Me salvaron la vida, y es mi deber ayudarlos en tan agotadora contienda."

"Es usted un buen hombre, Albert", balbuceó Eleanor en medio de su llanto. "Ahora entiendo por qué Terry lo menciona algunas veces…"

El se estremeció ante la admisión de Eleanor. Terry… ¡realmente veía en él a un hermano mayor! '¡Debes salvarte, Terry!', rogó en silencio, 'Sálvate, y así te reunirás con la familia que siempre quisiste tener, ¡y yo seré tu hermano mayor!'

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eleanor se había retirado a su cuarto a descansar, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, George se acercó a Albert, pues necesitaba salir de dudas. "Señor, ¿recuerda cuando antes de haberse terminado el año 1917, usted me había comentado sobre sus deseos de desposar a la señorita Candy?"

"Difícilmente se olvidan asuntos como ése", aclaró el otro, "aunque no es momento para hablar de ello. ¡Lo más importante es sacar a Terry y a Candy de Sicilia en cuanto se presente la oportunidad!"

"De acuerdo, señor…"

"A propósito, ¿dónde está Pupée?"

Como nunca antes, George lanzó una sonora carcajada. "Algunas personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, señor, y nunca es tarde para hacerlo… la señora Elroy es una de esas personas."

"¿Qué relación guarda la tía abuela con-", se detuvo. ¿Sería posible? Luego de que la tía Elroy escuchara todo el relato sobre la trampa que había tendido Eliza a Candy, cualquier cosa podía suceder dentro de la mansión Andley. "¿Estás diciendo que la tía abuela se está haciendo cargo de Pupée?"

Ahora George se abrazaba el estómago con los brazos para evitar sufrir un ataque de risa. "No lo hizo en forma voluntaria, desde luego." Sin aguantar un segundo más, se inclinó contra una ventana, estallando en una cadena de risotadas. "¡Debió ver la cara que ella puso cuando lo coloqué entre sus brazos! Poco faltó para que le subiera la presión. Se veía tan… maternal", dijo, volviendo a explotar en risas, y Albert no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su viejo amigo tan divertido. ¿Qué papel jugaba la señora Baker en este cambio? 'No mucho', pensó. 'George ha estado reprimido por mucho tiempo, pero no lleva sino travesuras en su corazón; eso explica muchas cosas con respecto a la forma de ser de-'

George había parado de reír. "Lo siento, señor Albert; no es momento para hacer bromas y…"

"No tienes que disculparte; ya era hora que rieras de vez en cuando", dijo un comprensivo Albert, antes de iniciar un tema que había quedado cerrado por más de una década: "A propósito, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle la verdad a-"

Recobrando su seriedad, el administrador lo interrumpió: "De hecho, señor, creo que he sido un poco abusivo con usted al haberlo hecho mi cómplice guardando este secreto por tanto tiempo, y quiero liberarlo de ese gran peso."

"Luego de que yo le confesara la verdad sobre algo que le había ocultado mientras vivíamos en Chicago, Candy se fue a Sicilia con la idea de que yo no guardaba más secretos para ella… pero no sabe que una vez más le mentí."

"En cuanto la señorita regrese a casa con nosotros, voy a eximirlo de la promesa que una vez me hizo, señor Albert."

"Y yo estaré a tu lado cuando eso ocurra, pues necesitarás todo mi apoyo."

"Gracias." Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante anunciando su retirada; pero cuando ya tenía su mano en el picaporte, volvió a tomar la palabra. "Tal vez Candy no regrese sola. Usted comprende, ¿no es así, señor?"

Una vez más, Albert se vio en la obligación de confrontarse a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos, con un gran cargo de conciencia por sentir que el tiempo y la distancia habían creado un enorme abismo entre él y Candy. 'Debe ser que no la he visto en más de un mes; de seguro todo cambiará cuando la vea', se dijo. Sonrió al recrear la imagen de la dulce niña que hacía bromas y alegraba sus días; y aunque el espacio que guardaba para ella en su corazón continuaba tan inmenso como antes, una fuerza mayor lo hacía colocarse fuera de escena, como si fuera un espectador que estuviera presenciando por vez primera el desarrollo de la relación entre él y la singular enfermera. "Estoy preparado para lo que venga, George", dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué piensas _tú_ al respecto?"

Esta vez, su ayudante no vaciló en ofrecer una respuesta. "Pues con el debido respeto que usted se merece, señor, pienso que ella es libre de decidir con quién desea estar; y si el joven Terry es la persona que ha estado esperando, nuestro deber es bendecir su amor."

/

/

"Te ves muy linda, Angeni", dijo Doris con emoción, mientras ayudaba a Susana con su _regalia_. La túnica en tonos sepia, hecha a mano por Doris y Nicholas, consistía en discretas y estratégicas aplicaciones en cuentas, en especial la parte que bordeaba el cuello, y era tan cálida que ni el frío de la noche estremecía la piel de la novia, cuyo cabello suelto estaba adornado con una corona de plumas, y su piel lucía radiante luego de un simbólico baño que había tomado esa mañana en el río, en un ritual para ser bendecida por el espíritu de la Tierra.

Pensó en su madre, y en el sinfín de explicaciones que habría de darle una vez que ella y Dichali estuvieran de regreso en Nueva York. ¿Cómo decirle que su futuro esposo no conocía sus orígenes? Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que si no consagraba su unión con Dichali, difícilmente tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo en un futuro, sin contar con que tal vez pudieran encontrar oposición en alguna de sus familias. ¿Qué tal si los parientes de Dichali lo reclamaran, y no aprobaran su noviazgo con una inválida? Con resolución, apartó la abertura de su tienda de campaña, y salió al encuentro de su novio.

Según le había explicado Doris, las bodas ilinis, además de un rito de consagración matrimonial, eran un pretexto para celebrar, por lo que todos los miembros de la aldea eran invitados sólo con ser avisados, y los agasajos se llevaban a cabo a la intemperie. Al llegar, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, en especial los de Dichali, cuyo _regalia _en color marrón acentuaba su piel morena. Susana tomó su lugar junto a él, deseosa porque comenzara la ceremonia.

Llevando una enorme pipa en una de sus manos, el señor Nicholas, quien fungiría como oficiante del casamiento, se situó frente a la pareja y les preguntó: "¿Dónde están sus benefactores?"

Cuatro indios dieron un paso adelante, dos de los cuales habían rescatado a Dichali y Susana de la fría nieve aquella mágica noche. "Somos nosotros", anunció uno de ellos, "y debido a la falta de tiempo que tuvieron los novios, hemos sido nosotros, y no ellos, quienes hemos preparado los obsequios para los invitados."

"¿Estuvieron los novios presentes mientras otorgaban los regalos?", preguntó Nicholas con la solemnidad requerida para la ocasión.

"Así es", contestó otro de los padrinos.

"Comencemos pues", determinó Nicholas, tomando un mazo de tabaco que había sobre una mesa de madera, preparada únicamente para el festejo, y lo colocó en la pipa, encendiendo la misma con el fuego de un cigarro. "Ustedes están reunidos para iniciar, a partir de hoy, un compromiso como marido y mujer, y dicho compromiso, más que entre ustedes y para ustedes, habrán de hacerlo con el Creador, con Dios; y como tal, no habrá divorcio ni ninguna otra razón mundana que lo disuelva… y ustedes deberán estar conscientes del paso que darán esta noche. Si un día ustedes se separan y prosiguen su vida por caminos diferentes, ante los ojos del Creador siguen siendo esposo y esposa, de manera que no hay forma en que esta ceremonia pueda continuar a menos que ustedes asuman su matrimonio con seriedad y honestidad." Ofreció la pipa encendida a Dichali. "Anda, fuma de esta pipa como una declaración de amor y unión eterna a esta mujer."

Dichali retrocedió al oler el fuerte aroma del tabaco, y estuvo a punto de lanzar la pipa al suelo debido al repulsivo olor que lo volvía loco; pero al ver la ilusión del matrimonio en los ojos de Susana, tomó la pipa en un rápido movimiento, y fumó tan de repente que no pudo evitar toser. "Esto es ridículo, pero qué se va a hacer", murmuró mientras Susana tomaba una bocanada del humo del tabaco y devolvía la pipa al señor Nicholas, quien entrelazó las manos de ambos jóvenes diciendo: "A continuación recibirán la bendición indígena…"

_Ahora ustedes sentirán que no llueve, porque cada uno será el amparo del otro. Ahora ustedes no sentirán el frío, porque cada uno será el abrigo del otro. Ahora ustedes componen dos cuerpos, pero sólo tienen una vida ante ustedes. Vayan ahora a su lugar de morada para__ingresar en los días de su vida juntos, y sus días serán largos y buenos sobre la tierra._

_Trátense a sí mismos y al otro con respeto, y recuerden siempre aquéllo que los ha unido. Tomen como mayor prioridad la ternura, gentileza y bondad que su unión merece. Cuando la frustración, la dificultad y el temor asalten su relación - como aquello que amenaza toda relación tarde o temprano – no olviden sostener lo que es correcto; en este camino podrán cabalgar lejos de las tormentas cuando las nubes oculten la cara del sol en sus vidas, pues aún si ustedes lo perdieran de vista, el sol continuará allí… y si cada uno de ustedes se hace responsable de su calidad de vida juntos, serán marcados por la abundancia y el gozo._

Susana y Dichali permanecieron absortos en las palabras pronunciadas por el señor Nicholas, a lo cual él les sonrió con afecto y les dijo con voz queda: "Este es el punto en que se supone que se besen y corran a la mesa para disfrutar de la cena."

"¡Oh!" Dichali exclamó de asombro, pues no podía creer que la ceremonia había culminado, y que ante los ojos de los ilinis, Angeni, o Susana Marlowe, era su esposa… y lo más increíble, no se aburrió un solo momento con la prédica del señor Nicholas. Tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos, y la besó apasionadamente, en medio de los aplausos de sus amigos indios, y luego caminaron hacia la mesa donde se sirvieron suculentos manjares tales como venado, panecillos fritos, calabaza, sopa de maíz, crema de patata, y diversos postres. Dichali comió tanto, que cuando le fue ofrecido un pedazo de pastel "de bodas", lo descartó en un inicio, mas luego recordó que dentro de la filosofía ilini, la comida, más que una bendición, era un elemento sagrado, y la misma no podía ser desperdiciada, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer un espacio en su estómago para dar cabida a la tajada del pastel.

Al cabo de unas horas, los invitados condujeron a los recién casados a una tienda de campaña que habían montado sólo para ellos. Apartada del resto de la aldea, la misma estaba encendida con velas alrededor de los edredones, y cuando al fin quedaron solos, Susana comenzó a temblar de sólo pensar en la reacción de Dichali al ver su cuerpo tal cual era. Y como si hubiera adivinado sus temores, él le alzó el vuelo de la túnica, y con profundo amor acarició la pierna suplente con la palma de la mano. "No soy perfecto, Susana", susurró, "¿cómo puedo pretender que tú lo seas?"

"Pero tu imperfección no es física, Dichali", argumentó ella.

"Y tu imperfección es perfecta para mí", la calmó él, probando el néctar de los nacarados labios. "Todo lo que necesito está aquí", añadió, colocando la mano sobre el palpitante corazón de la muchacha. A partir de entonces, Susana se sintió tan hermosa como una princesa medieval, y el amor de Dichali la había convertido en la más bella de las criaturas… y con inmensa alegría, permitió que él la levantara en brazos, y ambos entraron a su lecho nupcial.

/

/

A no ser ser porque había sentido pasos en la entrada, Kelly no se hubiera percatado de que había amanecido. "Tal vez se trata de un paciente", dijo en voz alta a medida que se colocaba su bata de trabajo. Al salir, Albert Andley sonreía en medio de los escombros a su alrededor. "Pasaba por aquí", dijo, "y pensé: ¿por qué no molestar a la doctora Kelly un tiempo, hasta que Candy regrese de Sicilia?"

Ella se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¿Entonces no vas a buscarla?"

El dio un paso adelante hasta quedar a escasamente unos centímetros de ella. "Si me lanzo a hacer un viaje, tal vez no viva lo suficiente para completarlo… al menos no hasta que se reanuden los viajes al Mediterráneo."

"¿Y crees que permaneciendo en Londres estarás más seguro?"

"Si surgiera la oportunidad de viajar a Italia, sería más fácil hacerlo desde aquí, ¿no crees?" Y en un gesto casual y amistoso, rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y le dijo: "No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que no me quieres aquí, doctora…"

Kelly palideció. ¡Por supuesto que no deseaba a Albert cerca de ella! No quería verlo arriesgar su vida con pacientes enfermos, como tampoco quería sostener su mirada transparente… mucho menos sentir el contacto del protector brazo sobre su espalda, tal y como hacía en estos momentos. "¿No te das cuenta del error que acabas de cometer?"

El sólo sonrió. Candy lo necesitaba, de eso estaba más que seguro; pero mientras no contara con los recursos necesarios para ayudarla, sería Kelly, y no su hija adoptiva, la mujer en quien habría de depositar su tiempo y dedicación… y a pesar de las protestas de la joven y testaruda doctora, él la llevó de regreso al interior del hospital.

/

/

Y en Sunville, Eliza recibía, por debajo de la puerta del vestíbulo principal, una nota de la señora Townsend. ¿Cómo había descubierto esa señora quién era ella y cómo se llamaba? "Tanto estuvo investigando hasta que dio con mi origen y mi dirección", dedujo, mientras extraía la pequeña hoja de papel.

_Señorita Legan: Me dio mucho gusto saber que usted pertenece a una de las familias de mayor abolengo en la ciudad. Sólo le envío unas líneas para expresar mi preocupación ante una situación que me ha comentado una amiga, Linda, quien ha regresado de Inglaterra escondida en un buque de guerra: según se rumora, su compañero en el teatro, el actor Terrence Granchester, abandonó la compañía Stratford para abordar un barco con destino incierto, aunque en boca de los actores se comenta que dicha nave iba con destino a Italia, posiblemente Sicilia, y que allí se reuniría con una joven con quien él se entendía muy bien antes que se convirtiera en novio de otra actriz, y por lo que investigué, esa chica forma parte de la familia Andley. ¿Acaso esa chica que lo espera en Europa es pariente de usted, Eliza? De ser así, ¿no se supone que el joven Granchester está comprometido en matrimonio con su actual novia? Además-_

Sin siquiera haber terminado de leer, Eliza rompió la carta, y apretó los puños con fuerza para no perder el control. _ "¡Terry y Candy están juntos!", _gritó con cólera, "Y yo, en mi esfuerzo por separarlos, provoqué todo lo contrario: ahora están reunidos, ¡y ahora me corresponde arreglar lo que yo misma arruiné!" Subió a toda prisa las escaleras, y una vez en la habitación, comenzó a escribir una última y poderosa carta en otra falsa ortografía, sin importarle que la misma llegara o no a su destino final, pues ya para entonces todos conocían sobre el tratado entre italianos y alemanes. "Siento mucho no escribirte hoy, mi Alma Errante", se lamentó mientras trazaba con fuerza en la hoja de papel, "pero si Candy saliera de viva de Sicilia, no será de la mano de Terry Granchester, aunque para eso yo tuviera que escribir al mismísimo presidente de Alemania… ¡lo juro!"


	25. Cap 24: Un general con dos almas

CAPITULO 24: Un general con dos almas

_Taormina, Sicilia_

_8 de mayo de 1918_

Una montaña de cartas sin abrir permanecía apilada en una esquina sobre el mostrador de la oficina de correos en Taormina cuando Manfred Von Haller extrajo las llaves que le habían sido suministradas por el jefe de dicha estación, y abrió la puerta del abandonado establecimiento. Era la segunda vez, en los tres meses que llevaba establecido en Porta Catania, que pasaba a recoger la correspondencia en busca de alguna pista que delatara la presencia de espías aliados en tierras sicilianas; y aunque no obtuvo resultados a raíz de esa primera investigación, al menos mientras hiciera uso de la oficina podía estar al día con las autoridades alemanas y controlar el flujo de comunicación entre Italia y otras partes del mundo, pero hoy… Con el presentimiento de que esta vez haría un gran hallazgo, salió de Villa Schuler cuando apenas despuntaba el alba, y aquí estaba, a las ocho de la mañana, revisando cada paquete, cada mensaje oculto entre líneas, deseando en el fondo terminar la tarea lo más pronto posible, y de esta manera escribir una larga y emotiva carta a Sonye y las niñas… en verdad las echaba de menos, y no veía la hora en que la guerra terminara, para bien o para mal, para así regresar a su antiguo trabajo y a su familia.

Un sobre rosado llamó su atención, pues casi se salía de la pila de cartas al punto que casi cae sobre el suelo, y Von Haller lo agarró antes que tuviera que agacharse a recogerlo. Para su asombro, el sobre no tenía dirección y remitente; sólo decía 'Para Candice White Andley, en cualquier punto de Sicilia.' ¿Cómo rayos la carta había llegado a su destino? Era muy probable que el destinatario de la carta no estuviera en Taormina, sino en algún otro punto de Sicilia, mas el correo de Taormina era el único en recibir correspondencia con regularidad, aunque la misma no fuera entregada a los habitantes. Temiendo una traición de manos de los aliados, abrió la carta con un pisapapel, y al comenzar a leerla, notó que el contenido estaba escrito en un perfecto idioma inglés:

_Apreciada Candy:_

_Estoy al tanto de lo que tú y mi novio están haciendo en Sicilia. Siento mucho decirte que su felicidad no durará mucho tiempo, pues estoy esperando un hijo, y es obvio que el bebé es de Terry. Y por si las dudas, adjunto una fotografía reciente que Terry y yo nos tomamos juntos antes que lo convencieras de unirse a tu causa. El sólo está jugando contigo, Candy, echando una cana al aire antes de iniciar su nueva vida a mi lado._

_Sinceramente,_

_Susana Marlowe._

En otras circunstancias, Von Haller hubiera hecho caso omiso un mensaje tan infantil, e incluso estuvo a punto de lanzarlo al bote de la basura; en eso, recordó que la señorita Marlowe mencionaba una fotografía incluida, y no aguantó la curiosidad, por lo que extrajo la foto del sobre… y fue entonces cuando dejó caer la carta al suelo. En la imagen, un sujeto idéntico a Hans Oppenheimer sujetaba con formalidad la mano de otra chica que no era Brigitte, y bajo la foto, los nombres de ambos resonaron para siempre en la mente del militar: Susana Marlowe… _y Terrence "Terry" Granchester_. Debido a que la foto había sido arrancada de un periódico, Von Haller no pudo descifrar si la imagen acompañaba o no un artículo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que esos nombres eran sin duda de origen norteamericano, aunque la pronunciación de Hans, o mejor dicho Terrence, daba indicios de algún antepasado inglés. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas: Hans y Brigitte Oppenheimer no eran quienes decían ser… _y Sofia los estaba encubriendo. _¿Por qué la recepcionista de Villa Schuler había ocultado el origen de sus dos huéspedes, a sabiendas de que al hacerlo su propia vida estaría en juego? Y Brigitte, si realmente se llamaba así, ¿quién era en verdad? A juzgar por la foto que tenía frente a él, Terry Granchester estaba próximo a casarse con otra joven, entonces, ¿por qué estaban en Sicilia y no en América, lejos de la guerra? Nadie en sus cinco sentidos viajaría al otro lado del mundo sólo para sostener encuentros furtivos, ni siquiera para esconderse de la responsabilidad de un matrimonio con otra persona. ¿Acaso eran espías? La idea no era del todo absurda, tomando en cuenta que "Brigitte", siendo muda, dejaba escapar ruidosos quejidos de dolor cuando tropezaba-muy seguido- contra un muro o una pared, o mientras elaboraba notas de gozo en la privacidad de la _suite_ matrimonial, cuando ella y su alegado esposo pensaban que nadie los escuchaba por tratarse de una habitación aislada… Arrugando la misiva dentro de su bolsillo, Von Haller prosiguió con la búsqueda de más información en otras cartas, mientras dilucidaba cómo confrontar a los impostores, así como a su caritativa recepcionista.

/

/

Y a medida que Von Haller continuaba abriendo la correspondencia, en la _suite _de Villa Schuler, Candy se restregaba los ojos con la palma de la mano para despertar por completo de una larga y memorable noche de amor con Terry. Dos días antes habían ayudado el día entero en la clínica del padre Enrico debido a una emergencia suscitada en el hospital donde trabajaban Gianmarco y Fiorella, por lo cual se le había hecho imposible a ambos profesionales asistir a los pacientes refugiados con el padre, por lo que correspondió a Candy quedar a cargo del lugar, y eso conllevó un doble esfuerzo de Terry al servir de entretenimiento a los enfermos y fungir como enfermero al mismo tiempo. Gianmarco y Fiorella, por su parte, habían dado su palabra de que al día siguiente, fecha en que se conmemoraba el vigésimo cumpleaños de Candy, ella y Terry podían tener el día libre para hacer todo cuanto quisieran. En el transcurso de ese día, el padre Enrico había bajado para preparar la comida mientras ellos continuaban corriendo con sus labores en el hogar. Al final, y luego de la locura de mantener todo bajo control, el padre Enrico les había anunciado que serían dos, y no uno, los días en que ellos podían celebrar el onomástico de Candy, pues Guido le había llevado un mensaje de Gianmarco y Fiorella desde el hospital de la ciudad indicando que al joven médico y su esposa le habían otorgado unos días libres en dicha facilidad, por lo que contarían con más tiempo para ver a los pacientes del padre. Y aquí estaba, como Dios la trajo al mundo, robándole unas horas a la vida... Con dificultad, se levantó de la cama, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver sábanas y piezas de ropa revueltas por toda la habitación, destacándose una entre las demás: un blanco y satinado corsé, el cual ella había comprado a escondidas de Terry días antes en la tienda de Antonella. Nunca antes había llevado puesta semejante prenda, ni siquiera cuando era mandatorio el uso de la misma, pero deseaba que el día de su cumpleaños fuera una ocasión en la cual fuera ella quien ofreciera un obsequio de amor a su esposo, y no él como se hubiera esperado. Después de todo, el día del reencuentro entre ambos ella no contaba con dinero para comprar un presente para él, a lo que su novio siempre decía que no importaba, que ella era el mejor regalo que había obtenido… pero Candy no se conformaba con haberle brindado un regalo intangible, y por eso adquirió el exquisito corsé que hacía juego con su blanca piel, gracias a la recomendación de una eufórica Antonella, quien a duras penas había descifrado los mensajes en señas sobre lo que necesitaba la señora Oppenheimer; y su esfuerzo rindió frutos, pues cuando Terry la vio, la miró embelesado, como si estuviera contemplando la más cara de las joyas, y durante toda la noche la había colmado de grandes alegrías y placeres, como sólo un hombre enamorado podía hacer. Levantó la pieza del suelo, asombrada de lo que había sido capaz de hacer con tal de agradar a Terry. En ciertos aspectos, ella se sentía tan libre como antes, haciendo bromas a costa de él, molestándolo, compartiendo con sus nuevos amigos, admirándolo en sus improvisaciones artísticas; pero por otro lado, ambos habían encontrado algo más que disfrutar en común: la pasión de amar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la faceta del amor físico habría de moldear su personalidad de tal manera que mantendría sus creencias tan firmes como siempre, pero ahora era consciente de que era una mujer con responsabilidades, y como tal debía actuar y pensar con responsabilidad, en especial en Villa Schuler, donde un solo paso en falso acabaría con la existencia de ella y la de Terry. Entre la lucha por la sobrevivencia, y las maravillas del amor que descubrían día a día, Candy y Terry habían madurado, convirtiéndose en adultos, aunque a sus edades otros jóvenes aún estarían estudiando o viviendo bajo las faldas de sus padres.

Caminó en dirección al cuarto de baño, pues de seguro Terry estaría tomando una ducha caliente, mas se detuvo frente al espejo, y contemplando su figura, comenzó a tocar, una por una, las formas de su cuerpo. Tres meses antes, le había tenido sin cuidado su apariencia, pero ahora le era preciso llenar las ansias y deseos de amar de Terry, en todos los aspectos. Se volteó de espaldas, examinando cada parte de su relieve, sin apenas creer que ya no había rincón alguno de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido explorado y descubierto por su amado, ya fuera por sus manos, su boca, sus dedos… Las expresiones de amor de Terry eran un instrumento más afinado y armonioso que cualquier armónica que ella le hubiera podido obsequiar, y a cambio ella reciprocaba todo cuanto él le ofrecía, y cada sonido o gesto que él emitía hacía que su corazón rebosara de felicidad, más aún cuando ella, como obediente aprendiz, había estado dispuesta a asumir todas las formas de amor, conocidas y desconocidas… aunque ahora habría de poner un alto a su vida en intimidad puesto que pronto llegaría la hora de su flujo. Debido a que su sangrado ocurría cada tres meses, ella y Terry se habían amado a sus anchas, en los jardines de Villa Schuler, bajo la luz del sol en Isola Bella, contra las ruinas del Anfiteatro… pero en unos días habrían de detenerse, pues aunque la idea de tener un hijo de Terry le producía una gran alegría, el ambiente en que se encontraban no era propicio para pensar en formar una familia, mucho menos si ellos no estaban casados… al menos no de manera certificada. Además, el destino de ambos era incierto, y no podían descartar que en cualquier momento Von Haller los pusiera en evidencia frente a otras autoridades alemanas.

Ambos tenían el día "libre", si se podía llamar así, pues lo que ambos realizaban en la clínica del padre Enrico no era un trabajo, sino una forma de esparcir su tiempo en Taormina a la vez que ayudaban a muchas personas. Pero a pesar de que el día era muy prometedor, y que contarían con mucho tiempo para dar un paseo por la ciudad y conocer más de Porta Catania, tenía que verlo… ahora. Abrió la puerta del baño, y enseguida un caliente vapor la bañó de pies a cabeza. No comprendía cómo a él le gustaba tanto bañarse con agua demasiado caliente, contrario a ella, quien se había acostumbrado a las frías aguas del hogar de Pony. Terry… tan distinto a ella, y tan afín en otras cosas…

El estaba bajo la regadera, eliminando el exceso de jabón de su cuerpo, y exprimiendo el agua de su cabello, el cual se había vuelto a cortar el día anterior. Hasta entonces, le había crecido al punto de llevarlo tan largo como en sus tiempos de estudiante, pero ella había insistido en que le quedaba mejor la mediana longitud con que lo había visto a su llegada a Sicilia, y él, para complacerla en su cumpleaños, adoptó dicha imagen, como también había rasurado los inicios de una barba y bigote en su rostro, no sin antes haber advertido a ella, "Extrañarás ese roce facial en las noches…"

Sintiendo la presencia de su pecosa, él apartó la restante espuma de sus ojos, y sus facciones se transformaron en una cautivadora y agradable sonrisa. "¡Hola!", exclamó, y al verlo, Candy se estremeció de amor y orgullo por este noble actor que se había adueñado de sus días y de sus noches, y que al igual que ella, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al objeto de su afecto, permitiendo que ella tomara posesión de su piel como mucho antes lo había hecho con su corazón. En su inexperiencia, Candy había aprendido a tocarlo con alas de mariposa, con caricias provenientes de lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que ambos alcanzaran la misma constelación de estrellas. Sin haber sido la más experta de las amantes, se había encargado de hacerlo sentir en la cúspide mientras estaban juntos, llegando incluso a aceptar su propia desnudez en señal de confianza hacia él… como ahora, cuando la mirada de su amado no abandonaba los encantos femeninos. "Hola", respondió al fin devolviendo la sonrisa; y de repente, se sintió intimidada ante la altura de él, como si hubiera crecido tres pulgadas por cada mes que llevaban viviendo juntos. En realidad no estaba más alto, pero aún así… era como si por vez primera estuviera consciente del cuerpo que ahora conocía mejor que el suyo, admirándolo como una espectadora, y no como la amante y compañera con quien él realizaba sus sueños. ¿En qué momento había desarrollado tantos músculos, y sus piernas se habían tornado tan firmes?

Terry formó una bola de espuma con el jabón y lo lanzó al cuello de la rubia. "¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, o ya te acostumbraste a estar muda?"

Entre enfadada y divertida, ella retiró el jabón que ahora caía sobre su pecho. "¡Muy gracioso!"

Pero lejos de tornarse serio, el chico comenzó a reír. "¡De haber sabido que amanecerías tan malhumorada luego de una larga noche de amor, no te hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima!"

Con una carta de colores en el rostro, ella agarró una toalla, y la tiró hacia él, quien rápido esquivó la pieza, haciendo que cayera dentro de la tina. "Era la única que quedaba…", murmuró ella.

"Aún nos queda la bata", recordó él con una sonrisa burlona, y extendió la mano hacia ella diciendo: "¿Vienes?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¡Pero ya has terminado tu baño! Si sigues bajo el agua, terminarás tan arrugado como una uva pasa."

"Más arrugado me dejarás tú si permito que continúes reventando mis granitos", replicó él, recordando las ocasiones en que ella había limpiado su espalda de los nuevos brotes. "Además, aún debe quedar arena bajo tus orejas."

"¡No es cierto!" Candy pensó en la tarde anterior en que ella y Terry llegaron a Isola Bella con una canasta de emparedados, corriendo uno detrás del otro por toda la playa, y alardeando de los bañadores que habían comprado a Antonella. "Sabes que tomé un buen baño al regresar a Villa Schuler…"

"Cómo olvidarlo, pues fui yo quien preparó ese baño… para ambos", aclaró él, señalando la decena de velas apagadas que aún estaban sobre el suelo, así como un frasco de aceite que reposaba en la bañera, todos como recordatorio de los juegos de amor que él había iniciado como regalo a su mujer, luego que ella lo tomara por sorpresa revelando con inocencia el ajustado corsé. Para Terry, colmar a Candy de dicha se había convertido en su meta principal, y también en su mayor gratificación, pues qué mejor recompensa que la de participar de sus actividades y diario vivir. Contrario a lo que solía suceder con otras parejas, la cotidianidad del trabajo, lejos de haber impartido monotonía a la relación, había estrechado más los lazos entre ellos, valorando más el tiempo libre y aprovechándolo al máximo. Por otro lado, su ambiente de trabajo en común, pues ambos servían en el mismo salón, lo había hecho admirarla aún más, ya que atender pacientes y mantenerse de buen ánimo a la vez no era tarea fácil. Con una mirada risueña añadió, a modo de provocación: "Tal vez te hayas sumergido en el agua anoche, pero eso no significa que te hayas lavado bien."

"¡Mentiroso!"

"¿Vienes o no?" El continuaba con el brazo extendido. "¿O prefieres que vaya por ti?"

"No te atreverías", lo retó ella, pero sus ojos indicaban lo contrario: deseaba entrar con él a la bañera y quedar atrapada entre sus brazos. "No te atreverías a salir y dejar el suelo todo mojado…"

El no necesitó más instigación que ésa. De un solo golpe, sacó los pies del incómodo hueco de aseo, a lo que ella corrió a la puerta con la intención de salir, pero él fue más rápido y en sólo dos pasos la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en brazos, ante la fingida protesta de ella. "Eres una pésima actriz, Tarzán pecosa", puntualizó él, y ella finalmente comenzó a reír, lo que alegró aún más la mañana de Terry, quien entró de nuevo a la bañera. No obstante, en lugar de colocar los pies en el suelo, su Candy permanecía con las piernas abrazadas a su cintura. "¿Y esto?", preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella miró hacia abajo, como si estuviera contemplando la ciudad desde un rascacielos neoyorquino. "¡Eres tan alto! Tengo miedo de caer cuando me sueltes…"

"No soy un gigante", sostuvo él mientras trataba de deshacerse de las extremidades de la chica, pero ella apretaba demasiado fuerte al grado que comenzaban a dolerle las caderas, hasta que se dio por vencido, y con ella aún colgando de su cuerpo, la apoyó contra una pared, no sin antes haberla mojado de pies a cabeza. "¿Satisfecha?"

La familiaridad con la que ellos se trataban le hicieron olvidar que había colocado sus manos sobre el amplio pecho, y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Terry, él le alzó la barbilla con el dedo índice, y sin previo aviso la besó en los labios, reclamando lo que le había sido otorgado por amor y derecho. 'Candy', pensó, 'cada momento que estamos juntos es mejor que el anterior…' Manteniendo los pies de ella alrededor de su cintura, continuó besándola y acariciando su cuerpo húmedo con las manos, mientras ella correspondía a los besos con el mismo afán; y cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de ella sobre sus hombros, y el roce de sus uñas-¡Dios, esas uñas!- en la base de la nuca, decidió ser suyo, llenarse de ella…_y ella lo sabía._ Su temeraria enfermera, al sentir en la base del estómago cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de su esposo, comenzó a trazar círculos en una de sus orejas usando las uñas, y él sintió que iba a enloquecer de amor por ella, pero primero quería llevarla a tocar el infinito. El sabía que a ella le encantaba que la tocara en la parte posterior del muslo, y cuando lo hizo, percibió una tibieza proveniente de su diminuta y fantástica sirena a quien preguntó: "¿Quieres volar?"

Ella lo miró con ojos transformados de amor y deseo, y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho respondió: "Sólo si es contigo." Debería estar rendida por el intercambio amoroso de la pasada noche, y a estas horas estaría aún reponiéndose del mismo; pero con Terry, cada segundo, cada momento, cada palabra era de vital importancia para mantener vivo el cariño entre ellos, y bien que valía la pena la inversión de tiempo, pues al final sus energías se renovaban, quedando atrás el cansancio y otras emociones vividas. Y allí, contra la pared del baño, ambos se entregaron al amor, tal y como ella quería desde un principio, y tal y como él había deseado desde que despertara minutos antes… ¡No podía creer que le aún le quedaban fuerzas para hacer el amor de nuevo, al igual que a su pecosa! Conforme fueron alinéandose en un mismo ritmo y pensamiento, cada uno sintió que llegaba el momento de perderse en el otro, hasta que juntos cerraron los ojos y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del cénit, alcanzando la más remota configuración de estrellas.

Al terminar, ambos permanecieron fuertemente abrazados a medida que recuperaban el aliento, y cuando al fin respiraron con normalidad, él le acarició la mejilla diciendo: "Espero que con esto se te haya quitado el mal humor."

"Eres imposible, pero te amo", fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, y con dulzura depositó un beso en el cuello de él.

"Yo también te amo", repitió Terry, mientras la bajaba al suelo y comenzaba a frotar el jabón sobre los rosados pechos. "¿Por qué crees que aguanto tu enojo y tus caras largas?"

"Mira quién habla", ripostó ella mientras bañaba a su enamorado. "Eres tú quien cambia de claro a oscuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… así son ustedes los actores, impredecibles", agregó, lavando el torso sudoroso de él.

"Eres una bruja hechicera… por tu culpa ahora tengo que bañarme de nuevo."

"No te veo muy molesto", dijo ella con picardía. "Además, tu esposa puede hacerse cargo…" Y entre risas y besos, ambos quedaron aseados, y luego cerraron la llave del agua y se enfundaron en la única bata que había escapado a sus juegos. "Apuesto que no llegas a la cama sin que primero caigas al suelo por estar abrazado a mí de esta forma", lo retó ella.

"¿Bromeas? No sólo voy a llegar de una sola pieza, sino que será más fácil de lo que crees", insistió él, levantándola en brazos repentinamente, y antes que ella lo acusara de tramposo, ya había salido a toda carrera del baño, y tomando impulso, saltó con ella a la cama, con tal impacto que ambos rebotaron sobre la misma. "¡Estás chiflado!", exclamó ella entre risas. Entonces se levantó en dirección al ropero, y una vez más, reparó en las condiciones en que había quedado la habitación. "¡Hemos hecho un desastre! Pobres de los empleados de limpieza; estamos comportándonos como unos chiquillos…"

Terry se acercó a ella por la espalda, plantándole un tierno beso en el cuello. "A veces es necesario actuar como niños", dijo. "Por lo pronto, me muero por tomar un desayuno."

"¡Yo también! No quiero envejecer en este cuarto."

"Yo tampoco", sonrió él, y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos bajaban a la recepción para saludar a Sofia. "¡Buenos días!", exclamó una jubilosa Candy.

"Buenos días", dijo Sofia con seriedad, y Terry y Candy se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de descifrar lo que se escondía tras el semblante de su amiga. "¿Pasa algo, Sofia?", preguntó Candy, temerosa de que la recepcionista estuviera en aprietos ante Von Haller.

Sofia miró con tristeza a la joven pareja. ¿Cómo hablarles sobre un tema tan… privado? Debía alertarlos, decirles que tuvieran más precaución en las noches, pues por primera vez en la historia de Villa Schuler, habían llegado a sus oídos ruidos provenientes de la apartada _suite_ matrimonial; y si ella los había escuchado, de seguro Von Haller y otros alemanes también. Sólo esperaba que nadie más los hubiera oído a consecuencia de los estragos causados por los tragos que Von Haller y su tropa se dieran durante el festejo de cumpleaños que éstos hicieran en honor a la señora Oppenheimer comenzada la noche, por lo que era posible que el sueño y el cansancio los hubieran vencido lo suficiente como para no escuchar la música amorosa a cargo de la pareja de impostores. Finalmente, puso su mejor cara y respondió: "Les ruego que disculpen mi rudeza; pensaba en la familia Schuler, en cómo la estarían pasando en Alemania…"

"Hemos sido egoístas contigo, Sofia", confesó Terry. "Estás arriesgando tu vida y tu trabajo para salvar la nuestra y-"

"Si no hago nada para mantener vivo el patrimonio de los Schuler, o para hacer que ustedes regresen a sus país de origen, el día de mi muerte me iré con un gran cargo de conciencia por no haber obrado como era debido. Si muero ahora, al menos lo haré con la tranquilidad de que hice las cosas bien."

"Oh, Sofia…", susurró Candy al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡No vaya a llorar, señorita!", rogó la recepcionista. "Con ustedes aquí, mis días han sido mejores… sólo tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen."

"Seguiremos tu consejo, Sofia", aseguró Terry, "no sólo por nosotros… sino por ti."

"Gracias", dijo Sofia con humildad, y luego sus huéspedes caminaron al restaurante para tomar el desayuno. Al terminar, regresaron al vestíbulo, donde Terry dijo a su esposa: "Voy a la casa de Guido a prepararle la máscara que le prometí, y regreso rápido para que descansemos y luego vamos a Isola Bella, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Deberíamos pagar a Carlo por todas las veces que nos ha prestado su bote", sonrió ella.

"No es una mala idea… mientras él esté de acuerdo", opinó él; y cuando fue a despedirse de Candy con un beso, su pecosa había comenzado a llorar. "¿Qué te pasa, mi alma?", preguntó Terry, refugiándola en sus brazos.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No lo sé… creo que estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, o tan habituada a tenerte cerca y a estar juntos todo el tiempo, que un solo minuto sin ti se me hace una eternidad."

"Oh, querida…" Usando las palmas de ambas manos, enjugó el desenfrenado llanto del rostro de su mujer. "Sabes que Guido vive cerca de aquí. Vamos… serán sólo unos minutos, te lo prometo."

"Deja que te acompañe", imploró ella haciendo un puchero.

"Quiero que duermas un poco", indicó él a modo de deseo y mandato al mismo tiempo. "Apenas has descansado de una hermosa, pero larga noche."

"Tú tampoco, mi amor", debatió ella acariciándole la mejilla.

El besó la palma de la mano con que lo había tocado. "En cuanto llegue, me subo a la cama contigo, reposamos un rato, y luego vamos a Isola Bella, o a cualquier lugar que se te plazca, ¿entendido?"

Por alguna razón desconocida, Candy no estaba tranquila, y asumió que el estar demasiado tiempo al lado de Terry había desarrollado cierto grado de excesiva dependencia entre ellos, pero no quería enviar señales equivocadas a su novio. ¡Debía mostrarse como una mujer enamorada, no insegura! "Está bien", dijo con resignación. "Pero sólo unos minutos, ¡o diré a Von Haller que Hans Oppenheimer no atiende a su mujer!"

"¿Cómo piensas decírselo… no se supone que eres muda?", preguntó él a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios; y cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse oyó la voz de ella que decía: "Te amo, Terrence."

El giró hasta quedar de frente a ella exclamando: "¡No tanto como yo a ti!", y salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Guido. Mientras más rápido terminara con su tarea con el monaguillo, más pronto estaría de vuelta "en casa" con su señora.

Al cabo de una hora, pues la labor le había tomado más de lo usual, él apareció de nuevo en la entrada, y en cuanto lo vio, Sofia lo llamó, a lo que el joven actor se acercó al mostrador. "Joven Terry, el general Von Haller regresó de sus tareas mañaneras y…"

El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir apresuradamente. "¿Qué sucede, Sofia?"

"El general subió las escaleras a toda prisa, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarme como suele hacer", dijo una agitada Sofia, conteniendo las lágrimas acumuladas en la cuenca de sus ojos. "De inmediato bajó de nuevo… con la señorita Candy."

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?", insistió él, en un esfuerzo por no alzar la voz más de lo debido, pero apenas podía controlarse.

"Salieron casi corriendo del hotel, y aún no han regresado."

Terry comenzó a dar golpes involuntarios contra el mostrador. ¡Algo no andaba bien! El repentino ataque de llanto de Candy al verlo marchar, ¿acaso había sido un mal presagio? "Tal vez él le pidió un favor, y ella no fue quién de negarse por lo que-"

"Es que usted no entiende, señor… ¡_Iban conversando!"_

Un abismo negro parecía abrirse en plena recepción de Villa Schuler, y Terry sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal, como si hubiera sido despojado de su alma… pero aún era muy prematuro llegar a conclusiones. "¿Y de qué hablaban, Sofia?"

"Apenas se entendía lo que decían", respondió la chica, y esta vez permitió que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres por su rostro. "Sólo sé que decían algo entre dientes y-" No pudo terminar la frase, pues su huésped ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, dispuesto a encontrar alguna evidencia que apuntara al paradero de Candy y Von Haller. "Dios mío… que no sea lo que estoy pensando", dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de la _suite_, y en cuanto entró, vio un sobre abierto tirado sobre la cama, y cerca del mismo, una nota con la inconfundible letra de Tarzán pecosa, y corrió a leer la misma de inmediato:

_Mi amadísimo Terrence:_

_Lamento que mi partida haya ocurrido en forma tan abrupta, pero acabo de enterarme de una noticia que ha cambiado tu vida y la mía para siempre. No estarás solo en Taormina; un buen hombre se encargará de cuidar de ti mientras aguardas la llegada de Albert, pues ése es mi deseo… que esperes a Albert y te asegures que haya llegado bien a Sicilia._

_Si tú y Albert salieran ilesos de Taormina o de cualquier otra parte de la isla, lo cual no dudo, no vayas a buscarme a Inglaterra, ni al hogar de Pony, pues de hoy en adelante continuaré mi vida lejos de todos._

_Me marcho amándote. Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas, pero esta vez te digo adiós, por el bien de los dos… por el bien de todos._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Candy_

Terry arrugó la nota con el propósito de lanzarla al cesto de basura, mas no tuvo siquiera el valor para hacer pedazos las últimas palabras de su enfermera consentida. "No puedes haberte ido así, Candy… ¡no en compañía de Von Haller!" Corrió al ropero, esperando ver colgados los delicados vestidos que habían comprado en la tienda de Antonella. "Cuando una persona secuestra a otra, nadie se detiene a hacer las maletas", se dijo, antes de abrir la puerta del ropero, encontrando sólo vacío… nada de zapatos, ni piezas de ropa pertenecientes a su esposa. "¡Esto es muy extraño!", gritó, y entonces recordó el otro sobre que yacía sobre la cama, y se apresuró a tomar el mismo. De repente, una fotografía de él y Susana estaba a punto de caer del sobre. "No puede ser…" Descartando la foto, se dispuso a leer la carta adjunta. "¡Esto es mentira! Además, ésta no es la letra de Susana…" Al terminar, dejó caer la misiva al suelo. "¡Eliza Legan! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir causando daño a Candy?" Como queriendo deshacerse de una maldición, hizo trizas del papel, y lo arrojó contra una pared. "¿Cómo puedes creer semejante cosa de mí, Candy? ¡Es imposible que Susana esté esperando un hijo mío, y definitivamente ésa no es su letra! ¿Pero cómo vino a parar esta carta a manos de mi ángel?" De súbito, comenzó a exudar desesperación por cada uno de sus poros. ¿Quién, a excepción de Von Haller, podía tener acceso a la llave de la oficina de correos? "¡Oh, por Dios!", exclamó al cielo al abrirse ante sus ojos la horrible realidad: gracias a la carta de Eliza, Von Haller había descubierto toda la verdad, y no quería imaginar qué sería capaz de hacer el general. "¿Dónde estás, Candy?", preguntó, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma, y que su novia sugiera de un escondite en algún punto del dormitorio. "¿Dónde te has ido, amor mío?" Abrió la puerta del cuarto con fuerza, y sin detenerse a cerrarla bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad, y sin hacer más preguntas a Sofia, salió a toda carrera de Villa Schuler, y pidió un coche que lo llevara hasta el puerto. En el camino, miró hacia ambos lados a la espera de verla sola, o con Von Haller, caminando por las calles, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Luego de lo que parecía un paseo interminable, el coche al fin se detuvo en el puerto de Naxos, y al bajarse, Terry sintió desfallecer al comprobar, tal y como lo había hecho desde el mirador de Villa Schuler al marcharse, que no había un solo barco a la vista, y que por lo tanto, Candy continuaba en Taormina… si aún estaba viva. Iba a reiniciar su frenética carrera para buscarla cuando se topó con la fría mirada de Manfred Von Haller. "¿Qué hiciste con ella?", preguntó el inglés en su lengua vernácula; en este punto, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

Von Haller sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo decirte adónde se fue, excepto que… no la busques en Sicilia, ni en Italia."

"¡Pero no hay barcos alrededor!" Terry contuvo los deseos de estrangular al militar. "No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes salieran de Villa Schuler. ¡No pudiste haberla llevado muy lejos!", reiteró.

"Te equivocas, Terrence", aclaró Von Haller con voz helada. "Tu 'esposa' está abandonando Sicilia… desde la bahía de Messina, y a estas horas ya nuestro barco debe de haber desembarcado de allí."

Por primera vez, Terry sintió que había sido injusto con Eliza Legan. "Tú… ¡tú la obligaste a escribir esa carta de despedida!" Esta vez Terry se abalanzó sobre el alemán para golpearlo, cuando de repente una avioneta color gris surcó los cielos, y luego de sobrevolar encima de Terry y Von Haller, inició su descenso a un espacio de terreno frente al muelle. Haciendo a un lado la distracción provocada por el aterrizaje del aeroplano, Terry iba a propinarle un puño a Von Haller cuando el piloto del avión bajó del mismo, y corrió en dirección a ellos. Von Haller, confundido, se limitó a contemplar la escena, y cuando Terry iba a preguntar al piloto qué rayos hacía allí, este último removió la parte superior de su indumentaria de aviador. "¿No me reconoces… _hijo_?"

Terry no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse. Candy había desaparecido, o la habían hecho desaparecer, y todo lo que sabía era que ella había quedado fuera de Italia saliendo por otro lado de Sicilia, y ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que frente al duque Richard Granchester. Atrás habían quedado los resentimientos, los años de soledad… inexplicablemente, Richard había volado a la costa de Taormina, y Terry estaba seguro de que no andaba en plan de visita, y mucho menos practicando su pasatiempo. ¿De dónde había sacado ese aeroplano? De repente, tuvo miedo de que Von Haller fuera a atentar contra el autor de sus días, y sin poder ocultar su dolor y su nueva preocupación, corrió al encuentro de su progenitor. "No sé dónde está Candy, papá…", fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes que el duque lo tomara en sus brazos, y sin contenerse por más tiempo, Terry estalló en llanto, liberando su rabia y frustración sobre el hombro de su padre. "¡Te amo, papá! No espero que me ames, ¡pero te amo y no quiero perderte a ti también!"

El duque de Granchester no lloraba… nunca. Sin embargo, se apartó un poco, y tomando el rostro de su primogénito entre sus manos le dijo: "Yo también te amo, hijo, siempre te he amado, a pesar de mis errores y de nuestras diferencias… y te ayudaré a buscarla."

"¿A Candy?" Terry no estaba seguro de haber visto y escuchado bien.

"Como oíste. Quiero que tomes otro rumbo, Terrence… un rumbo distinto al mío."

Sin dejar de llorar, Terry quedó estupefacto ante los acontecimientos. Por un lado, a su esposa se la había tragado la tierra; y por otra parte, su padre, su frío y arbitrario padre, no sólo había volado a través de Europa burlando la vigilancia y ataques militares, sino que además le había confesado que lo amaba. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí… y cómo no te derribaron?", preguntó.

"Obtuve un permiso de los más altos cancilleres de Inglaterra, así que por una vez puedes sentirte orgulloso de mi título y mis influencias", informó Richard bromeando por primera vez en su vida. "Me tomó tres meses vencer a la burocracia británica para volar hasta aquí; y si es cierto lo que me dices sobre tu enamorada, si volamos a Inglaterra llegaremos antes que ella, te lo aseguro."

"Pero ella escribió una carta diciendo que se alejaría de todo, aunque no creo que lo hiciera por voluntad propia."

"La encontrarás, hijo… el amor lo puede todo, y yo te ayudaré."

"¡Oh, papá!" Terry se aferró a los brazos de Richard, y comprendió que su padre tenía razón: viajando a través del aeroplano, ganarían tiempo y de seguro darían con el paradero de Candy.

Von Haller permaneció estático frente a ambos hombres; y al verlo, Richard se dirigió a él en forma desafiante. "¿Piensa matarnos ahora, general?"

Omitiendo la fría recepción por parte del aviador no invitado, el alemán señaló: "Tienen cinco minutos para que abandonen la isla antes que otros soldados los arresten por mí."

"Primero debo despedirme de mis amigos, y de Sofia", dijo Terry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en el vacío que dejaría en la clínica del padre Enrico, y rogó a Dios porque el sacerdote encontrara pronto un reemplazo.

"Eso no será necesario", indicó Von Haller. "Ya nos hemos encargado de Sofia, como también envié un mensajero que hablará con el sacerdote de la iglesia que tú y tu novia frecuentan."

"¿Cómo sabes que-", Terry quedó petrificado ante la posibilidad de que Von Haller hubiera descubierto el refugio de pacientes del padre Enrico, o peor aún, que atentara contra la vida de Sofia, mas no cometería la indiscreción de asumir que el militar estaba al tanto de absolutamente todo. "¿Ordenó que nos siguieran, mi general?"

Con mirada penetrante, Manfred contestó: "Desde el segundo día… pero tú y ese padre pueden sentirse con suerte, pues lo que sea que tú y tu chica estuvieran haciendo todas las mañanas jamás será de mi conocimiento. No tengo como táctica de guerra inmiscuirme con los clérigos, de manera que en ese asunto les daré el beneficio de la duda."

"No puedo creerlo…" Por segunda vez, Terry estuvo al borde de estallar en llanto. "¿Entonces no vas a decirme qué ha sido de Candy?"

Por un instante, un brillo de incertidumbre se cruzó por las verdes pupilas del ario, y Terry percibió la intranquilidad del soldado; sin embargo, Von Haller se mantuvo firme. "Es posible que tengas noticias de ella, pero no será hoy… no a través de mí."

"¡Maldito!" Terry corrió a atacar al alemán, pero Richard fue más rápido e inmovilizó a su hijo por ambos brazos. "¡Déjalo, Terry! Vámonos de aquí; en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra ejerceré presión sobre las autoridades para que inicien una búsqueda para encontrar a Candy…"

El joven duque dejó de luchar. ¡Qué fuerte era su padre! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… "Me dijiste Terry", reconoció, "¡Tú nunca me llamas así!"

"Algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar entre nosotros… sobre todo en lo que concierne a mí." Soltando a su hijo, lo condujo a la avioneta. "Traje un uniforme de aviador para ti; así viajarás más cómodo." Padre e hijo subieron al aeroplano, y minutos más tarde volaban lejos de la costa de Taormina, y mientras Terry contemplaba su anillo de matrimonio, observó a través del cristal del avión la ciudad que dejaba atrás, y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Von Haller no los había matado, o al menos capturado, a él y a su padre… pero eso no importaba ahora, pues ahora debía destinar sus energías a encontrar a Candy; y con lágrimas en los ojos susurró: "Adiós, Sicilia."

Y en cuanto el avión del duque de Granchester despegó, Manfred Von Haller se puso de rodillas, e inclinando la cabeza al suelo, comenzó a llorar en forma desmedida. Nunca, en sus años al servicio del gobierno alemán, había confrontado tan difícil decisión. "Oh, Sonje", dijo entre lágrimas, en referencia a su amada esposa, "¡cómo quisiera que todo esto terminara!"

/

Luego que se marchara el mensajero alemán, el padre Enrico buscó la hoja de papel por todos lados. ¡Debía entregarla al joven Terry antes que fuera demasiado tarde! En eso, Guido abrió la puerta, pues recién había arribado a la capilla, y sin tiempo que perder el padre preguntó: "¿Sabes por qué el documento del cual te hablé no aparece?"

Guido se encogió de hombros. "Yo no le tocado, padre, aunque acabo de ver a un soldado alemán salir de esta oficina. ¿No sería él quien se lo llevó?"

"Ahora que recuerdo, en un momento fui a prepararle un café… y luego que se marchó, busqué el cofre y la cerradura estaba rota", concluyó con tristeza. "Tal vez forzó la misma para obtener lo que necesitaba."

"Lo lamento mucho, padre", dijo Guido.

"Y yo lamento más la suerte que habrán de correr esos dos muchachos", admitió el padre. "Anda, Guido, ve a hacer tus oraciones."

"Sí, padre…" El niño cerró la puerta tras él, y al hacerlo, el remordimiento cubrió su rostro. "Perdóneme, padre, pero tenía que hallar la manera de encontrar ese papel, y ahora no puedo decirle la verdad…", dijo a solas. De repente, su sentimiento de culpa se transformó en alivio. "Estoy seguro de que algún día el joven Terry descubrirá el lugar donde lo escondí."


	26. Capítulo 25: Extiende tus alas

CAPITULO 25: Extiende tus alas

Susana no dejaba de suspirar mientras lavaba unas piezas de ropa de Dichali a la orilla del río. Su esposo había salido de pesca con unos amigos indios varios metros más adelante, y ella se encontraba sola restregando las camisas de su marido. "No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no lograrás pescar nada, amor mío", dijo a solas con una sonrisa a flor de labios, "aunque te amaría de todos modos…" Y era cierto, pues a partir de la noche en que se casaron, Susana no había hecho sino desvivirse en atenciones hacia su compañero. Aún recordaba su noche de bodas, en la que un desorientado Dichali no encontraba cómo consumar su matrimonio con ella por miedo a que ella sintiera pena por su condición, y tuvo que ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa, llevándolo a niveles de felicidad inimaginables. A partir de ese momento, se podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su esposo se alejaba de ella, no por compasión ni deber, sino por amor y un inmenso deseo de compartir con ella hasta el más mínimo detalle. A menudo cabalgaban a caballo por toda la aldea, y luego tomaban un baño en el río mientras él aprendía a sostenerse por ambos. "Todo esto es tan hermoso", murmuró, a medida que doblaba la ropa de él y la colocaba en un cesto. "¡Qué lástima que los ilinis se marchen esta semana!"

Aunque sabía desde un principio que su permanencia en la aldea era temporera, al igual que la de Dichali, Susana temía que llegara el día en que presentara a Dichali ante su madre como su esposo sin pasado. No se avergonzaba de él, ¿pero cómo explicarle a su progenitora que en cuestión de unos meses había olvidado a Terry, y se había enamorado de nuevo? Por más comprensiva que fuera su madre, no habría forma alguna en que acogiera con beneplácito tan impactante sorpresa. Levantó del césped el cesto, que para su suerte no era muy pesado, y estaba a punto de regresar con Doris y otras amigas indias para tomar el almuerzo cuando divisó una hoja de papel flotando sobre el agua. "Ese pedazo de basura está arruinando la belleza del río", se dijo; y haciendo uso de una rama que había caído de un cercano árbol, levantó el papel del agua, y para su sorpresa el mismo no estaba mojado del todo, lo que significaba que había caído al agua recientemente, aunque a juzgar por el tono amarillo de la página, dedujo que era un viejo diario. "Veamos qué pasa en el resto del mundo", dijo entre risas, disponiéndose a abrir la página en dos, y de inmediato, una noticia llamó su atención: DESAPARECE HIJO DE IMPORTANTE EMPRESARIO. "¡Pobre familia! Seguiré leyendo…"

_**Sunville, Illinois, 28 de febrero de 1918**_: _Un miembro de la familia más rica y poderosa del estado ha desaparecido. Neil Legan, quien figura entre los posibles herederos de la vasta fortuna de la dinastía Andley, fue visto por última vez saliendo de su residencia en un coche entre principios y mediados del pasado enero a eso de las tres de la madrugada-_

El corazón de Susana comenzó a latir con violencia. 'Es demasiada casualidad', pensó, pero luego descartó la idea con un movimiento de cabeza. "¡Imposible que sea Dichali! ¿Cómo se explica que esa familia tan prestigiosa demorara tanto en reportar la desaparición de ese joven Neil? Además, unas personas tan notables no permitirían que su hijo anduviera tanto tiempo fuera de su casa", dijo en voz alta. Entonces, y como respuesta a sus dudas, dos fotografías complementaban el artículo: en la primera, un chico de piel morena, cejas oscuras y cabellos del color de la arena posaba con altivez para el lente del fotógrafo, y bajo la imagen, un nombre adquiría un significativo relieve: _Neil Legan._

"Noooooo….." Susana comenzó a llorar. Cualquier otra en su lugar se hubiera alegrado de ser la esposa de uno de los solteros más cotizados de Illinois, pero ella… ¿con qué cara habría de aparecerse a la mansión Legan, de la mano de su nuevo esposo, con una pierna amputada, y ofreciendo explicaciones sobre el paradero del muchacho? De repente, un rompecabezas comenzaba a formarse en su memoria, pues con la sola mención de ese apellido, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Legan… ¿dónde había escuchado antes ese apellido?

_Soy la señorita Legan… Eliza Legan._

Los nervios se apoderaron de Susana en forma tal que dio un traspié, haciendo que el cesto de ropa que había vuelto a colocar en el césped cayera al río. Su intuición no le había fallado: ¡sabía que había visto a Dichali en alguna parte! _El Rey Lear _en Chicago, el festejo luego del estreno… y el mujeriego empedernido que hacía compañía a su pelirroja hermana. "¡Dichali es hermano de mi amiga Eliza!", exclamó, llevándose las manos al rostro. "Debo decirle a Dichali cuanto antes, aunque no haya recobrado la memoria, debo-"

Fue entonces cuando recordó que aún faltaba una foto por apreciar, y al ver la misma, ella tuvo que liberar un fuerte sollozo que había contenido en la garganta: el hombre en mención, Neil Legan, bajaba de un costoso carruaje, tomando la mano de nada menos que Candy White Andley. .. y sobre la imagen, una nota especulativa leía: _¿Qué piensa la joven Candy sobre la desaparición… le dará la mano a Legan en matrimonio?_

Susana no pudo más. Arrojando la página de vuelta al lugar de donde la había sacado, se lanzó de bruces al suelo, dando rienda suelta a su llanto. "Dios mío, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz? ", preguntó una y otra vez a la naturaleza. Primero Terry, ahora Dichali… ¿por qué, de una forma u otra, Candy White habría de ser una amenaza contante en su vida? "Qué rápido olvidaste a Terry, Candy… qué rápido olvidaste a 'tu gran amor'", dijo con sarcasmo, rezando porque la enfermera no hubiera alimentado el cariño de Dichali… de Neil. Finalmente ya sabía el nombre de su esposo, así como gran parte de su origen. _Neil…_ 'Ese nombre es mucho más bonito que Dichali', pensó con alegría, aún en medio de su confusión. "Cómo lamento no poder llamarte por tu verdadero nombre, pues en vista de que conoces a Candy, no es momento de decir la verdad…"

Apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza que le dolieron. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ocultarle tan importante noticia a Neil? Hacía apenas unos segundos ella había resuelto hablar con él y explicarle que era el hermano de su mejor amiga, pero ahora… la imagen de Candy recibiendo flores y promesas de Neil minaron su alma de celos, como años antes lo hiciera con el prestigioso actor que había sido su novio. "Estoy casada, Candy", dijo entre dientes, recogiendo con la rama la ropa que ahora flotaba sobre el riachuelo, "y defenderé con uñas y dientes mi matrimonio…" Nunca antes se había referido a la rubia de colas en términos tan despectivos, pero la gratitud y compasión que Susana hubiera sentido por ella en el pasado, ahora se había transformado en odio, y esta vez no le cedería a Neil… sin importar lo que éste hubiera sentido por Candy antes de haber perdido la memoria. "Ya me resigné a estar sin Terry, ¡pero no voy a perder a Neil! Y si para eso tengo que callar lo que sé sobre su vida, bien habrá valido la pena."

/

/

Contra su voluntad, Terry durmió una siesta a su llegada a la mansión Granchester. A pesar de los numerosos ataques aéreos que se habían suscitado a través del continente europeo, Richard no había confrontado problemas para completar su vuelo de ida y vuelta, y al llegar, los bombardeos habían cesado un poco. A instancias de su padre, un aletargado Terry se dispuso a dormir, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, pues de inmediato acudiría a cada hospital de Southampton en busca de Candy; pero antes de abandonar Londres, tenía que dar con el paradero de Albert para informar lo ocurrido.

Sentado en una silla en el patio contiguo a la casa grande, Richard leía los diarios cuando vio a su hijo cruzar el jardín en dirección al espacio donde estaban aparcados los autos. "¿Adónde vas, hijo?", preguntó el duque.

Con los ojos hundidos por el agotamiento, Terry contestó: "Debo buscar al padre adoptivo de Candy. ¡El debe saber que perdí rastro de ella!"

El duque apartó los diarios diciendo: "Debes tomar las cosas con calma, Terry. Estás muy exaltado y no sería prudente que el señor Andley también pierda el control de sus impulsos… deben usar la lógica."

"¿De qué me sirve la lógica si no sé nada sobre ella? Dios, tal vez la tienen prisionera, padeciendo hambre o…", se frotó los ojos para alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues el sólo imaginar que su pecosa fuera lanzada como carnada para satisfacer los más primitivos deseos de los soldados lo llenaba de pavor.

Richard colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito. "Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que la encontremos, incluyendo hablar con personas prominentes en el gobierno, aunque en mi humilde opinión… no creo que Candy hubiera sido forzada a salir de Italia."

"¿Por qué dices eso?", preguntó su vástago con agonía.

"Poco antes que tomaras tu reposo, habías mencionado que la chica no había dejado ningún artículo personal en la habitación. ¿No te parece extraño?"

"¡Claro que me parece extraño! Candy no sería capaz de abandonarme de esa manera, aunque en su carta deja entrever que sí lo hizo, pero no podemos descartar que Von Haller la hubiera obligado a escribir."

"Terrence, ¿hay algo más que yo deba saber… algún malentenido entre ustedes, quizás?"

Al principio el joven negó con la cabeza; de repente, pensó en la maliciosa carta a nombre de Susana. "No hemos discutido, papá, aunque descubrí esta carta sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que la nota de despedida de Candy…" Extrajo la hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos, y se la dio a Richard, quien luego de leerla frunció el ceño, acentuando los pliegues de su bigote. "¿Crees que tu prometida hubiera sido capaz de cometer un acto tan cruel?"

"Si te refieres a Susana, ella ni siquiera sabe que estuve en Italia; lo último que supe de ella antes de efectuar mi viaje a Europa era que se iría en un viaje de peregrinación por varios meses." En un gesto inconsciente, y ante la mención de la palabra 'prometida', se frotó el anillo de matrimonio del cual nunca se había desprendido. 'Espero que aún conserves el tuyo, Tarzán pecosa', pensó.

Los ojos de Richard se desviaron a la mano izquierda de su hijo, y un brillo resplandeciente cegó su mirada. "Ese anillo…", murmuró. "Terry, ¿qué hicieron ustedes exactamente?"

Con una madurez que asustó al duque, Terry lo miró desafiante. "Pues ya que hablamos de lógica… Candy y yo hicimos lo que era de esperarse entre dos personas que se aman."

"¿Te casaste con ella?", preguntó Richard a viva voz.

"Eso hubiera querido", respondió el actor, volviendo a tocar el aro con sus dedos, como si al hacerlo, lograra que Candy apareciera detrás de los árboles. "Pero nuestro casamiento sólo fue simbólico."

"¿Y su convivencia en el hotel también fue simbólica?", preguntó su padre con sarcasmo.

Terry iba a reír ante la ironía de haber encontrado algo en común entre él y su progenitor cuando escuchó los amenazantes ladridos de Onyx y Bathory. "Alguien trata de entrar", dijo. Y no se equivocó, pues en cuanto se dio la vuelta, ambos animales arremetían contra el portal de entrada, intentado atacar a William Albert Andley, quien esa tarde había resuelto pasar por la casa de Granchester de todos modos. "Tranquilos", susurró el rubio a los canes, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en dos patas, y comenzaron a lamerle las manos mientras Terry abría la entrada a su amigo. Al hacerlo, una vorágine de emociones atravesó ambas miradas, entremezclándose la alegría de verse vivos, y la incertidumbre sobre el destino de Candy… "¿Dónde está?", preguntó Albert luego de que apenas estrechara la mano del inglés. Al ver la incógnita en los ojos del otro, el corazón de Andley comenzó a saltar de miedo y anticipación. "¿Por qué no está contigo?"

Su amigo sonrió con amargura, pues a pesar de que estaba agradecido a Dios de no tener que lanzarse a las peligrosas calles londinenses para buscar al tutor de Candy, de seguro iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones en los próximos días. "Se ha ido, Albert", balbuceó, conteniendo un sollozo, "Se ha alejado, ¡y no sé adónde ha ido ni con quién está!"

Albert se detuvo en seco. 'Piensa, Albert, piensa…' Aunque se alegraba de que Terry estuviera de vuelta en Inglaterra, necesitaba mantener cierto grado de frialdad para afrontar la situación, pues alguien allí debía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para tomar acción e iniciar una búsqueda sin fin hasta dar con Candy. En eso, el duque de Granchester dio un paso adelante. "Soy Sir Richard Granchester, padre de Terrence…"

"Albert Andley", dijo el norteamericano estrechando la mano. "Soy amigo de su hijo, y padre adoptivo de la enfermera Candice White-"

"¿Entonces es usted la persona a quien buscaba el señor Johnson?"

"Así es; y afortunadamente me encontró… siempre lo hace", indicó, en referencia a su eficiente empleado.

"Aguarda un momento, Albert", interrumpió Terry, con una incógnita por resolver. "¿Dices que tu ayudante estuvo aquí?"

Su amigo hizo un gesto afirmativo. "No sólo estuvo aquí, sino que además vino con tu madre, y ambos visitaron al duque aquí, en esta mansión."

"¿Mi madre?", repitió Terry, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su padre. "¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez, padre?"

El duque enmudeció, y luego dijo: "Iba a hacerlo en cuanto despertaras de tu siesta, pero en eso habías salido a toda prisa dispuesto a buscar al señor Andley y-"

"¿Y en qué momento pensabas contarme acerca de la visita que te hiciera Candy?"

Esta vez fue Albert quien se sorprendió. "¿Candy estuvo aquí, señor Granchester?"

Por primera vez desde su encuentro con George y Eleanor, Richard se vio en un callejón sin salida. A partir de entonces, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir al hotel Savoy y decir la verdad a su antiguo amor: que no había tenido las agallas para confesar que la chica a quien buscaba el señor Johnson había hablado con él y se encontraba bien… ¿pero cómo iba a imaginar que Candy y Terry se encontrarían en Sicilia, y una vez allí ella le contaría todo sobre su pasada visita a la villa de los Granchester? Iba a sincerarse con su hijo cuando Albert volvió a tomar la palabra. "¿Quiere usted decir que mi asistente vino a verlo, y usted no le informó sobre la visita de mi protegida?"

Al ver la expectativa en los ojos de ambos jóvenes, a Richard no le quedó otro remedio que decir la verdad. "Tenía miedo, señor Andley…"

"¿Miedo tú, papá?", repitió Terry con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Por qué?"

Richard se frotó las manos, las cuales comenzaban a sudar. "Nunca antes había visto a Eleanor tan… segura en compañía de otro hombre, y lo cierto era que si yo le revelaba a ese hombre que la chica que tanto buscaba había hablado conmigo…" La peculiar arrogancia del duque de Granchester lo abandonó por completo: ahora se encontraba ante las miradas de desaprobación de Terry y de Albert Andley, quien preguntó: "¿No pensó que de haberle dicho a George, al menos él habría sentido alivio con saber que Candy había salido de Londres sin tropiezos, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado gran parte de nuestras preocupaciones?"

A pesar de que el duque no pedía disculpas a nadie, bajó la cabeza con remordimiento, a lo que Terry preguntó: "¿Aún sientes algo por Eleanor, papá?" Pero antes que el autor de sus días respondiera, repasó las últimas palabras de Albert en las que reclamaba al duque su silencio por no haber contado a George sobre la presencia de Candy en la mansión. "¿Por qué hablas de George como si fuera el único que estuviera preocupado por Candy, Albert?"

Albert tragó saliva. "No me corresponde decirlo hasta tanto sea George quien confiese todo…"

"¿Y tú, Albert… no tienes nada que confesar?"

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y fue en ese instante que un apesadumbrado duque de Granchester anunció su retirada. "Iré a ver cómo siguen los niños. Terrence, no olvides cenar con ellos, así compartirán mejor entre todos."

"Sólo espero que tu esposa no sufra un desmayo a causa de mi presencia en la casa", dijo Terry a medida que su padre desaparecía por el espeso follaje; y sin carta de presentación, decidió aclarar las cosas con Albert de una vez. Sin embargo, fue este último quien tomó la iniciativa. "Ese anillo que llevas en tu mano izquierda…", comenzó.

"No es lo que piensas", aclaró Terry, tocando el aro matrimonial, "aunque Candy también lleva uno, o lo llevaba… y por lo que veo, ya estás enterado de nuestro encuentro en Sicilia."

"Nadie lleva anillos de matrimonio a menos que esté casado", destacó Albert con escepticismo. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?"

Terry suspiró, pues no sería fácil enfrentar a un amigo por una rivalidad de amores. "¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado que ya no hayas imaginado?"

Albert permaneció sereno, como si la implícita admisión no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué no se enojaba con el joven inglés? "No tiene caso que disimules, amigo", oyó decir a Granchester. "Sé que pensabas casarte con Candy, aunque comencé a sospechar sobre tus intenciones la tarde en que tú y yo coincidimos en Southampton." Y antes que el otro abriera la boca para refutar sus palabras, él lo tomó por el hombro diciendo: "No albergo resentimientos contra ti… después de todo, comprendo el papel tan importante que has jugado en la vida de Tarzán pecosa, y no me queda sino darte las gracias por todo lo que le has dado; y aunque Candy no me hubiera contado nada sobre ti, de todos modos te considero mi amigo, y eso no tiene por qué cambiar."

"Nunca pasó por mi mente la idea de dejar de ser tu amigo, aunque no puedo negar que me sentí… incómodo con tu presencia en Southampton", confesó, por su parte, Albert. "No me comporté como un caballero, y por tal razón te pido disculpas."

"Soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas. ¡Tenías que haber visto cómo me puse de celoso al saber de tus planes!"

La plática que ambos sostenían era tan absurda que Albert no pudo evitar sonreír. "No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Candy no se casará conmigo…" Aunque Terry trataba de convencerlo de que él y Candy sólo habían tenido un matrimonio de mentira, él sabía, a juzgar por la mirada lejana de su amigo, que algo especial había ocurrido en Italia.

"No te subestimes", dijo Terry. "Ella lo tomó en cuenta, y fue por tal razón que viajó a Sicilia; pensaba aceptar tu propuesta matrimonial pero-"

"No hace falta que termines la frase", interrumpió Albert con una sonrisa.

"Pues para ser un hombre a quien le han rechazado una petición de casamiento, no te ves muy afectado, Albert."

Albert miró a Terry fijamente. ¿Acaso todos los actores eran iguales… asertivos en las emociones de los demás? Su amigo tenía razón: contrario a los celos e inseguridades por las cuales había atravesado a su llegada a Londres tres meses atrás, ahora no le quedaban sino deseos de reunir a todos sus amigos, y mientras más pensaba en sus pasados planes de matrimonio con Candy, más se alejaba la idea de su cabeza, pues tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que resolver. "Estoy confundido respecto a muchas cosas", dijo al fin. "Me siento agobiado por no saber qué ha sido de nuestra pequeña."

Terry leyó la mirada de Albert tan minuciosamente como leía el libreto de una obra. "¿Hace cuánto te sientes así… 'confundido'?"

"Hace tres meses." De repente, Albert calló ante la respuesta que había escapado de sus labios, y Terry reparó en las palabras involuntarias de su amigo. "Sufrí un serio golpe entonces", se excusó el rubio.

"¡Eso es terrible!", exclamó Terry.

"Por suerte, esta vez no hubo mayores complicaciones", sostuvo Albert, tratando de descifrar cómo y cuándo cambió su forma de ver a Candy. ¡Era como volver al principio! De repente, el cariño que le profesaba era similar a la linda amistad que habían desarrollado los primeros años. ¿Qué había pasado hace tres meses que hiciera que cambiara su perspectiva sobre las cosas? Retrocediendo en el tiempo, hizo memoria de todo lo acontecido para entonces: su llegada al puerto de Southampton, su breve encuentro con Terry, el intento fallido de visitar al duque de Granchester… _Kelly._ La agradable, simpática, responsable, y un poco comedida doctora Kelly. Candy lo necesitaba, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda; pero de pronto, era como si el mundo ya no girara únicamente alrededor de su pequeña, y ahora sólo parecía gravitar alrededor de la morena voluntaria que parecía necesitarlo aún más. Después de todo, Candy ya no era una niña, y en el fondo él sabía que ella se encontraba libre de problemas mayores, sin contar con que los pasados meses había contado con la ayuda de Terry, pero Kelly… aún con tanta gente a su alrededor, estaba completamente sola en la ciudad, aunque mostraba ser fuerte. 'A excepción de tu hermano preso, no tienes más familia', pensó él, agradecido de contar con la estricta tía Elroy y el resto de sus parientes, 'así es la vida; unos son más afortunados que otros…' Desviando el tema, aclaró a Terry: "No estamos aquí para hablar sobre mí; debemos buscar la forma de encontrar a Candy. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó, y por qué estás ahora aquí, con tu padre."

"De acuerdo." Terry condujo a Albert a la terraza, y allí, sin la vigilancia de la señora Granchester, le habló sobre la trampa que él y Candy habían tendido a Von Haller, y todo lo acontecido en los últimos tres meses, excluyendo la vida de casados que habían sostenido. Al terminar su relato en el cual detallaba la forma tan extraña en que había desaparecido la pecosa, Albert quedó pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que comentó: "En el hospital donde he estado recluido aquí en Londres escuché unos rumores entre los médicos, aunque no puedo dar por sentado que son ciertos…"

Una nueva señal de alarma se activó en el cerebro de Terry, para quien la pasada siesta no le había servido de mucho a su alma hecha pedazos. "¿Cuáles rumores?"

Albert tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues lo que estaba por mencionar no sería agradable a los oídos de su amigo. "De ser cierto lo que me contaron, a lo largo del Mediterráneo existen alrededor de tres o cuatro barcos hospitales que transportan todo tipo de enfermos: aliados, enemigos, civiles… Dichos barcos, sin importar la nacionalidad de su tripulación, son considerados como neutrales, y por tal razón no pueden ser atacados por ningún país. Estas naves, por lo general, resisten un viaje a través de grandes mares como el Atlántico, con destino y procedencia inciertos." Observó detenidamente a Terry y preguntó: "¿Nunca escuchaste sobre algún barco que partiera de Sicilia?"

Tratando de hacer memoria en su perturbada mente, Terry sólo pudo atinar a decir: "Von Haller apenas había mencionado algo sobre Candy partiendo de Italia desde otro puerto", exasperado, preguntó a Albert: "¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme?"

"Terry", comenzó Albert, "los amigos son honestos los unos con los otros, y voy a serlo contigo hoy. Llámalo instinto, sexto sentido o como quieras, pero algo me dice que Candy no fue secuestrada, y mucho menos fue expulsada de Italia a la fuerza… más bien creo que se fue por su propia voluntad, y no quiere ser encontrada."

Durante las pasadas horas, Terry se había cerrado a la idea de que Candy lo hubiera abandonado por convicción propia, aunque en su carta de despedida le había señalado que "alguien" cuidaría de él en Taormina, y que por tal razón debía esperar a que Albert lo rescatara. ¿A qué hombre se refería Candy, y por qué ella se había marchado en primer lugar? En eso, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Albert. "¿Hubo algún altercado entre ustedes?"

Terry movió la cabeza. "Ninguno que yo recuerde; al contrario, estábamos felices y risueños luego de-" Por respeto a su amigo, omitió ofrecer más detalles; y fue entonces cuando recordó el sensible llanto de su esposa al despedirlo cuando se disponía a visitar a Guido. 'Ella presentía lo que iba a ocurrir', pensó con pavor, mas interrumpió sus terribles conclusiones, formulando una nueva pregunta a Albert: "¿Crees que ella se encuentra a bordo de uno de esos barcos hospitales?"

"Estoy más que seguro; además, por lo que me cuentas de Von Haller, si de veras él hubiera querido matarlos, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no lo crees?", supuso Albert tratando de impartir un poco de cordura en el ambiente.

Pero Terry sólo sacudió la cabeza. "No comprendo la actitud del general, aunque lo que planteas sobre Candy tiene sentido…" Se dio la vuelta para que Albert no viera las lágrimas que empañaban sus pupilas. "Entonces sí me dejó… ¡Candy me dejó!"

"No es momento de hacer conjeturas, Terry", opinó Albert. "Si bien es prácticamente imposible interceptar los barcos hospitales, pues en su exterior llevan la fachada de cualquier otro navío, seguiré buscando hasta tener noticias de nuestra niña… y si está en una de esas naves como supongo, tarde o temprano intentará contactarse con uno de nosotros."

"Y por lo que veo, ese alguien no seré yo", dijo Terry destrozado.

Albert se acercó al actor, y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo: "Siento mucho lo que está pasando, y quiero pedirte disculpas por mi pasada actitud en el puerto de Southampton. No debí-"

"Eso ya no importa", sostuvo Terry con una débil sonrisa. "En cierto modo fuimos rivales, pero nunca dejamos de ser amigos."

Lleno de gratitud, Albert devolvió la sonrisa. "Así es." Luego comenzaron a platicar sobre otros asuntos, entre éstos, el inminente regreso del actor a América para aclarar las cosas con Susana, así como para ver a Eleanor y asegurarse que estuviera en buen estado anímico. Y al cabo de unos minutos, Albert se marchó, y Terry, a pesar de su tristeza, rió al ver cómo Onyx y Bathory casi salían de la propiedad tras los pasos de su nuevo amigo. "Definitivamente tiene un don con los animales", dijo en voz alta mientras extraía la armónica de uno de los bolsillos; pero cuando comenzó a entonar la melodía favorita de Candy, las notas no se escuchaban. 'Qué extraño… hace unas horas estaba bien', pensó, intentando una vez más tocar el instrumento que le había obsequiado su pecosa, pero luego de haber tratado varias veces, la armónica no emitía sonido alguno… y entonces Terry se apoyó contra una pared, y dando rienda suelta a su dolor, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba sin Candy, sin su voz… y ahora sin su recuerdo. "Conservaré la armónica aunque ya no funcione", dijo entre sollozos, "mientras la tenga en mis manos, también mantendré viva la esperanza de volver a verte, mi amada esposa."

/

Albert llegó a toda prisa al hospital ambulante en busca de Kelly; y al entrar al despacho rodante de ésta, tuvo que plantar los pies con firmeza en el suelo para no caer. Disponiéndose a salir, la doctora no llevaba puesto un uniforme, como tampoco un pantalón, sino un traje sin mangas en un discreto color gris que acentuaba el brillo de su cabello-ahora suelto- y la blancura de su piel. Conteniendo la respiración, Albert recordó el motivo por el cual quería hablar con ella. "Debo irme, Kelly…"

La sonrisa de la doctora se evaporó en un instante. "Candy regresó, ¿verdad?"

Sorprendido por la hermosura de la mujer que le había salvado la vida, él respondió: "No en realidad; y es por eso que debo volver a América cuanto antes, pues sólo desde allí puedo tener la libertad de emplear los mecanismos que sean necesarios para dar con ella."

"¿Has tenido noticias?", preguntó Kelly con genuina preocupación.

"Aparentemente salió de Italia por motivos que aún no me quedan claros, pues todo ese tiempo estuvo al lado de Terry."

"¿Terry?", repitió ella con incredulidad. "¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?"

"Es obstinado como él solo", sonrió su amigo. "¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte, Kelly?"

Ella lo miró, y lo que vio en los ojos claros la alarmó, pero también la emocionó, pues la mirada azul celeste de Albert parecía recorrerla de arriba a abajo, en un fascinante descubrimiento de su figura, y por primera vez se alegró de ser mujer… de ser una mujer normal. "Iba a reunirme con un médico que llegó de Francia, el doctor Michael, para discutir unos asuntos sobre unos medicamentos que me interesa brindar a los pacientes."

"¿No crees que estás demasiado bonita para ir a una cita de trabajo?"

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de él, quien tartamudeó en busca de una posible explicación. "Yo… eh… no quise decir…" Al no encontrar excusas, bajó la cabeza apenado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante comentario? Y lo que era peor: él no encontraba respuestas a su comportamiento. Para romper el incómodo silencio, ella señaló: "No está mal que de vez en cuando esté vestida como cualquiera de ustedes…" En el fondo, un pedacito de su corazón saltaba de gozo ante la insinuación de él, algo posesiva por cierto pero… ¿acaso estaba celoso? Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas al respecto a lo que preguntó: "¿Te casarás con Candy cuando la encuentres?" Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de él, aclaró: "Sé que no es asunto mío pero-"

"Candy trabajó contigo, Kelly, ¡claro que es asunto tuyo!", exclamó él. "Además, creo que ella y Terry, bueno…" Una vez más, se sintió falto de palabras, no por la relación que de seguro sostuvieron Candy y Terry en Italia, sino porque continuaba extasiado ante la hermosura de la doctora, quien no pudo evitar preguntar: "Y de no haber sido por Terry, ¿habrías continuado con tus planes de casamiento?"

Albert tragó saliva, pues varias veces se había formulado la misma pregunta en las últimas semanas, llegando incluso a cuestionar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy. Nunca había dejado de preocuparse por ella, ni de velar porque no le faltara nada, ¿pero en verdad la amaba como para convertirla en su esposa y en su mujer? Iba a articular una contestación más absurda que sus ideas cuando Kelly dio un paso adelante y anunció: "Debo irme; se me hace tarde para hablar con Michael."

El la detuvo por un brazo. "¿Lo conoces lo suficiente para llamarlo por su primer nombre?"

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Kelly comprendió el peligro emocional que representaría un intercambio adicional de palabras entre ellos. "Debes ir por tus cosas, Albert."

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, él señaló: "No tengo nada aquí que me pertenezca."

"Entonces… que te vaya bien", dijo ella, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Albert."

"Yo soy quien debe agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida."

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer", insistió ella; y antes de dejarlo en la soledad de su despacho, él dijo: "Si se reanuda el servicio de correos, prometo que voy a escribirte."

Ella asintió. "Adiós, Albert." Y dicho esto, lo dejó solo en la habitación ambulante con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Y mientras él sostenía una ardua lucha en su interior, ella caminaba cabizbaja rumbo a su cita con Michael. "Qué difícil es decirte adiós, Albert", murmuró, con sus ojos de mujer repletos de lágrimas.

/

Candy no sabía por cuál mar u océano estaba atravesando el barco; de lo único que estaba segura era de que necesitaba ayudar a los cientos de enfermos que necesitaban atención. Las instrucciones de Von Haller al subirla al barco habían sido más que claras: _Por ningún motivo ella debe ejercer sus labores como enfermera._ Los miembros de la tripulación comprendieron las razones que había ofrecido el general para que ella no permaneciera en el barco en plan de trabajo, pero al ver la agonía de los pacientes, ella no pudo evitar salir del austero camarote donde se encontraba y echar un vistazo a la sala de enfermos. Había oído mencionar que antes de detenerse en la bahía de Messina, la nave había partido de Villa San Giovanni con varias personas contagiadas con la nueva influenza, la misma que de la noche a la mañana había exterminado casi tantas vidas como las sangrientas batallas…

"¿Qué hace usted aquí, señora?", preguntó un médico en inglés, aunque su acento era indiscutiblemente europeo. "Usted es la enfermera que trajo Von Haller, ¿no es así?"

"Así es", dijo Candy rascándose la cabeza. "Soy enfermera. ¿No puedo entrar aunque sea sólo un momentito? Quiero ver qué se les ofrece…"

La respuesta del galeno fue tajante. "Von Haller fue muy específico en sus órdenes."

"¿Acaso Von Haller es dueño de este barco? Vamos, será sólo un momento; él no tiene por qué enterarse…" Al ver la vacilación en el rostro del veterano médico añadió: "Además, no me conviene enfermarme… debo pensar en otros pacientes que atenderé en el futuro."

El médico no pudo resistirse a la mirada soñadora de la chica, quien de seguro había estado aburrida en su camarote. "De acuerdo", accedió, "pero sólo serán unos minutos, y sólo se lo permito porque estoy tomando en cuenta que el viaje a Massachusetts será muy largo…"

"¡Gracias!", exclamó Candy saltando de júbilo, y en cuanto entró a la habitación atestada de enfermos, informó a uno de los doctores: "Soy enfermera, y quiero ver cómo puedo serles útil."

El acento inglés del médico era difícil de entender. "De hecho, tengo dos enfermeras que recogimos antes de llegar a Messina, y ambas están agonizando, pues contrajeron esa nueva enfermedad mientras estaban al servicio de unos soldados enfermos, en un hospital oculto tras la fachada de un viejo hotel en Villa San Giovanni. Póngase una máscara y unos guantes para evitar contagiarse, y vaya y sírvales de consuelo en sus últimos minutos", ordenó con voz insensible, como si estuviera hablando de dos objetos y no de dos sacrificadas enfermeras.

Obedeciendo al doctor, Candy se adentró a un cubículo rotulado con la palabra CUARENTENA; en el mismo, un médico colocaba una frazada sobre el cuerpo de la recién fallecida primera enfermera, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a tiempo a la próxima camilla y hacer compañía a la otra moribunda… pero al llegar, lanzó un grito de espanto.

El famélico cuerpo de Flammy Hamilton parecía perderse bajo las sábanas.

"¡Oh, por Dios!", gritó Candy llorando sin parar, acercándose a la camilla donde estaba postrada la enferma. "Flammy, ¿estás despierta?"

Flammy, quien tenía la cabeza volteada hacia otro lado, se viró con mucha lentitud, y unos hundidos y ojerosos ojos negros encontraron las llorosas pupilas de Candy. Sin sus anteojos, y con su cabello reseco casi cubriendo la totalidad de su huesudo y pálido rostro, la joven apenas podía respirar a consecuencia de la neumonía producida por el virus fatal. "No te esfuerces en hablar, amiga", dijo Candy entre lágrimas, al tiempo que con su mano apartaba los maltratados cabellos del rostro de su antigua compañera, quien sintió un objeto pesado en uno de los dedos de la recién llegada. "Se… casaron", balbuceó, "Terry… y tú… se… casaron…"

"Shhh", la calló la otra, "El anillo que estás sintiendo es sólo parte de un juego."

Aún en el umbral de la muerte, Flammy miró a Candy con la misma desconfianza que siempre le había tenido en sus tiempos como enfermera practicante. Si llevar un anillo de matrimonio había formado parte de un juego, ¿por qué continuaba usando el mismo ahora que estaba fuera del territorio enemigo? "¿Dónde… está… Terry?"

Candy bajó la cabeza, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su regazo. "Sigue en Sicilia, Flammy… pero está muy bien cuidado. Estuvimos tres meses juntos… gracias a ti."

"¿Por qué… no están… juntos… ahora?"

A pesar del gran amor que sentía por Terry, y del inmenso deseo de compartir con la enferma las razones de su nueva separación, Candy no quería agobiar a Flammy en sus últimos momentos de vida. "Nos reuniremos en América", mintió, "y una vez que estemos juntos, nunca más nos vamos a separar… Gracias, Flammy, por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros."

Los ojos de Flammy se dilataron con un tono rojizo, lo que era indicativo de un futuro torrente de llanto, pero las pupilas estaban demasiado secas para expedir lágrimas. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Flammy adquirió el aliento suficiente para decir: "Perdóname… por todo…"

"No hay nada que perdonar, amiga", sonrió Candy en medio de sus lágrimas. "Hiciste un gran sacrificio por Terry y por mí, y estamos vivos gracias a tu ayuda, aunque no comprendo por qué te quedaste en Villa San Giovanni, y no en Grecia como estaba pautado."

"Por… ustedes…" Apenas le quedaba aire para respirar. "Aguardaba… por… ustedes…"

"¡Pues vaya que eres cabeza dura!", exclamó la rubia con un guiño de ojo, pero Flammy estaba tan débil que apenas alcanzó a dibujar una mueca en la comisura de sus labios. De pronto, su mirada se tornó distante. "Una luz… veo… una luz…"

Candy apretó las manos de su nueva amiga. Como enfermera, no era la primera vez que encaraba la muerte a través de sus pacientes, pero sólo en una ocasión había vivido dicha experiencia con un ser cercano a ella: Anthony Brower. Stear Cornwell había muerto mientras batallaba en el aire, pero Anthony había muerto frente a sus ojos, y ahora Flammy, con su vida a punto de extinguirse… "Hay algo que debes saber, Flammy: tu mamá te ama, y también tus hermanitos… hace unos años hablé con ella, y aunque ella no te lo haya dicho, descubrí lo mucho que te ama."

No estaba segura de que Flammy la hubiera escuchado, hasta que al fin vio un par de lágrimas bajar por sus enjutas mejillas. "Me ama… la amo", musitó, con sus ojos aún fijos en la mencionada luz; y fue entonces cuando tomó por sorpresa a su compañera y le dijo: "Júrame… que serás… feliz con él… y que… lo harás feliz…"

Candy sabía que no podía hacer semejante promesa, pues ahora ella y Terry estaban separados, aunque lo seguía amando mucho más que el primer día, pero no quería faltar a la última voluntad de una moribunda. 'Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, Padre Celestial', imploró en silencio, antes de aferrarse más a las manos de Flammy y decir: "Lo juro."

Flammy permanecía absorta con la mirada ausente, cada vez más fuera del mundo de los vivos. "Gracias… por hacerlo… feliz…"

La enfermera de cabello rizado se sentó erguida al borde de la cama. ¿Sería posible que…? Terry no había ofrecido muchos detalles sobre el tiempo que había estado con Flammy en el interior del buque de guerra que los había llevado a Villa San Giovanni, y aunque estaba segura de que él no había dicho o hecho nada que hubiera alimentado las esperanzas de la morena, no se podía descartar un cambio en los sentimientos de esta chica. "¿Te enamoraste de él?", preguntó.

Flammy estaba a punto de levantar vuelo hacia lo desconocido cuando oyó la voz de Candy en la lejanía. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado haberle confiado los secretos que albergaba su corazón! Pero conociendo a su amiga, de seguro habría de sentirse culpable ante cualquier admisión que ella hiciera sobre el cariño que había cultivado por Terry, y eso le costaría a la rubia una vida entera de felicidad junto al actor. "No", susurró. "Me… marcho… feliz… muy… feliz…" Y era cierto. A pesar de que no había sido correspondida en su afecto, por primera vez en su vida Flammy había conocido y experimentado el amor incondicional, a tal grado en que pudo obrar el bien a favor de otras personas, aprendiendo a apreciar las cualidades de su prójimo, y reconociendo sus propios límites y debilidades, poniendo en práctica valores que habían estado hasta entonces dormidos como lo eran la amistad, el altruismo, la humildad… No, Flammy Hamilton ya no se sentía sola… ahora moriría tranquila, y sobretodo feliz, al saber que había contado con personas que la apreciaban, entre ellas su propia familia. "Busca… en mis… pertenencias…"

Candy no comprendía a qué se refería Flammy cuando de repente esta última agarró su mano con mayor fuerza de la esperada y susurró: "Adiós… Candy… adiós…" Y dicho esto, dejó caer la mano sobre la cama, y su mirada se apagó por completo, ante la atónita mirada de Candy. "¡Flammy, no!", gritó, abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su extraña, pero muy apreciada compañera. "¡No te vayas, por favor!" Entonces recordó una de las últimas frases pronunciadas por la enferma: _Busca… en mis… pertenencias…_ Aún llorando copiosamente, buscó por todos lados en la habitación, sin encontrar ningún artículo que hubiera pertenecido a Flammy, hasta que se asomó debajo de la cama, encontrando un pequeño bulto negro, con los escasos efectos personales que su expirada amiga había adquirido en Villa San Giovanni… y detrás del mismo, una valija blanca con bordes rojos descansaba sobre el suelo. El llanto de Candy se tornó más agudo, y luego de retirar unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro, sacó la valija y la colocó sobre una mesa cercana; y al abrirla, todo lo que había dejado en su interior la madrugada en que abandonó Villa San Giovanni permanecía intacto: las mudas de ropa, el crucifijo, el escudo de los Andley… e incluso la muñequita con su nombre con la cual la habían encontrado aquella noche bajo la nieve frente al hogar de Pony. Nunca antes había puesto la muñequita en su valija, pero por alguna extraña razón, la había llevado consigo en este último viaje. ¿Cómo hizo Flammy para recuperar sus cosas? De seguro había pernoctado en el hotel La Conca, en la misma habitación donde ella había dormido, o la recuperó cuando vio que algún empleado estaba por lanzarla a la basura… y de no haber sido por el nombre bordado en la muñeca, tal vez Flammy nunca hubiera sabido a quién pertenecía la maleta. Una vez más, los sollozos se apoderaron de ella. "No me cansaré de darte las gracias, Flammy…" Por instinto, tocó el anillo platinado que estaba cubierto por un guante. "Terry, mi amor… nuestra amiga se ha ido… ¡si tan sólo estuvieras aquí conmigo!" Entonces recordó que no podían… _no debían_, estar juntos, por lo que se ocupó en avisar a los médicos sobre el deceso de la segunda enfermera, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. "Extiende tus alas, Flammy…", dijo, y salió con la valija de la habitación.


	27. Capítulo 26: El papá de Annie

CAPITULO 26: El papá de Annie

En la mansión Britter, Annie aún no terminaba de desenvolver los regalos que había recibido la noche anterior en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Algunos de los obsequios se repetían, como por ejemplo, sombreros de cola ancha, zapatos… otros, se aglomeraban en grandes cantidades como camisones de dormir y listones para el cabello. 'No seas ingrata', se reprochó, mientras hacía a un lado toda una torre de cajas vacías que estaban tiradas sobre la cama. Entonces pensó en Archie, y en lo apuesto que había lucido en su etiqueta, elegante como siempre, y lo más sorprendente de todo era que no se había despegado de ella en toda la noche, llegando incluso a bailar todas las piezas junto a ella, sin compartirla con más nadie. "No te entiendo, Archie", dijo en la soledad de su dormitorio. "Hay veces en que eres tan atento, pero otras en que simplemente me ignoras…" Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía de qué quejarse, pues su novio no mostró oposición alguna cuando la señora Britter insistió en llevar a cabo la celebración, a pesar de la incesante espera por Candy, o por noticias de ella. "La vida sigue", había dicho su madre, "las personas se van, pero los recuerdos perduran…" Y aunque ella y Archie no estaban en la mejor disposición de celebrar una fiesta, Annie y su familia realizaron el festejo sin mayores contratiempos, aunque sus verdaderos amigos brillaron por su ausencia, y no era para menos, pues en virtud de la desaparición de Terry y Candy, y del hambre y la miseria por la que atravesaba la otra mitad del mundo, sus allegados no estaban de humor para participar de un gran derroche de dinero y comida junto a otros invitados con quienes no congeniaban.

Para su fortuna, su madre había salido a tomar té con unas amigas mientras que el señor Britter leía un diario en su estudio privado, por lo que contaría con tiempo suficiente para divagar su mente, y permitirse a sí misma pensar en su mejor amiga. "Candy", la llamó entre tenues y silenciosas lágrimas, "me pregunto cómo habrá sido tu cumpleaños…"

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de concentración. "¡Niña Annie!", exclamó la empleada de servicio, asomándose por el marco. "Niña Annie, abajo en la sala hay un hombre procurando por usted y su padre."

Habiendo interrumpido una vez más su monólogo interior, a ella no le quedó más remedio que responder al llamado. "Enseguida voy."

El señor Britter salía del estudio al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba las escaleras. Al final de las mismas, un hombre de alrededor de treinta años y vestido con unas gastadas ropas de granjero sostenía su sombrero con nerviosismo. "Buenas tardes", saludó el señor Britter. "¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo?"

El joven aguardó porque Annie culminara su descenso, y estrechando las manos de ambos se presentó: "Mi nombre es Jack Hunter. ¿Debo suponer que ustedes son el señor y la señorita Britter?"

"Así es", contestó el padre de Annie. "Por favor, tome asiento con nosotros en la sala principal."

Con timidez, Jack siguió a padre e hija por el amplio corredor, hasta que tomaron asiento en el gran salón, y Jack se mantenía erguido en el borde del asiento que ahora ocupaba, mirando a ambos lados de la casa, mientras Annie y el señor Britter se miraban y continuaban en silencio a la espera de que Jack hablara, hasta que el granjero rompió el incómodo momento. "Señorita Britter", dijo, dirigiéndose a Annie, "he venido para hablar sobre su origen."

El señor Britter clavó las uñas en el sofá. Annie, su Annie, había festejado su vigésimo cumpleaños, ¿y ahora este hombre le hablaba sobre un pasado que ya no venía al caso? Percibiendo la ansiedad de su padre, Annie tomó la palabra. "Agradezco su interés, señor Jack, pero si bien es cierto que antes me desvivía por tener un papá y una mamá, ahora ya los tengo, y todos los días doy gracias a Dios por lo buenos que han sido conmigo. ¡A su lado he sido muy feliz!"

Jack observó con detenimiento al señor Britter. "No quiero que me vea como una amenaza a la estabilidad de su familia, señor, pues no es mi intención romperla", aclaró, "pero si me dan la oportunidad, entenderán lo necesaria, por no decir urgente, que es esta conversación."

Annie buscó la mirada del señor Britter en señal de aprobación; y al ver que este último hacía un gesto afirmativo dijo: "De acuerdo, señor Jack; pero es nuestro deseo volver a aclarar que nada de lo que hablemos el día de hoy afectará las relaciones que tengo con mi actual familia."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo", reforzó Jack.

"Disculpe, joven, pero… ¿es prudente que yo esté aquí mientras usted platica con mi hija sobre un asunto que sólo concierne a ella?", preguntó el señor Britter.

Jack respondió con una sabiduría que iba más allá de cualquier formación académica: "Usted, más que nadie, quedará impactado con lo que voy a decir."

El señor Britter sintió la adrelina correr por su cuerpo, y antes que perdiera el control de sí mismo, hizo un ademán con la mano, urgiendo a Jack para continuar, a lo que éste, sin más preámbulo, relató: "Como ya había mencionado, mi nombre es Jack Hunter, y a temprana edad mi hermana y yo quedamos huérfanos de ambos padres a consecuencia de un incendio en nuestro hogar. A partir de ese momento, mi hermana, quien era siete años mayor que yo, comenzó a trabajar en diferentes lugares para ganarse el sustento y alimentarme; y aunque yo insistía en salir a la calle a trabajar con el fin de ayudarla, ella siempre se negaba, pues su mayor deseo era que yo terminara mis estudios y me convirtiera en un hombre de bien. Una noche, sin embargo, me condujo a un lugar frecuentado sólo por hombres, y me llevó a un cuarto en la planta superior del edificio, y me indicó que a partir de ese momento, viviríamos allí, y que si por alguna razón la veía entrar a la habitación con un hombre, debía salir de allí de inmediato y visitar a su amiga en el cuarto contiguo. Yo era muy chico entonces, y no comprendía en qué consistía el nuevo trabajo de mi hermana, hasta que una madrugada permanecí oculto tras una pared, y así fue como la vi… vendiendo sus sueños al primero en ofrecerle billetes. Así estuvimos hasta que ella cumplió dieciocho años, y fue en ese momento que todo cambió."

Confundida, Annie miró a su padre, pues aunque estaba profundamente interesada en la anécdota de Jack, no comprendía el papel que según él, jugaban ella y el señor Britter en el asunto. ¿Acaso era una trampa, y el hombre sólo venía a robar dinero? De ser así, ¿cómo se explicaba que él supiera los nombres de los integrantes de la familia que allí habitaba? Decidida a salir de dudas, urgió al recién llegado a continuar. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

El visitante respiró hondo. "Aquella noche había poca clientela en la cantina, y mi hermana no hallaba la manera de reunir dinero para mantenernos a mí y a ella esa semana. Estaba dispuesta a salir a buscar clientes en la calle cuando de súbito había llegado un hombre que estaba deprimido por la pérdida de un ser querido, y no había hecho más que poner un pie en el establecimiento, cuando enseguida pidió que le sirvieran un trago."

"¿Usted vio eso?", cuestionó el señor Britter lleno de curiosidad.

"Yo siempre espiaba a mi hermana desde las escaleras, pues me preocupaba por ella", respondió Jack. "Ese hombre del cual le hablaba estaba tan triste por lo que le había pasado, que seguía tomando sin parar, hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, y fue entonces cuando mi hermana, quien lo vigilaba de cerca, tomó asiento junto a él, y conversaron un largo rato, hasta que él subió al cuarto con ella… y no volvió a bajar hasta la mañana siguiente."

El señor Britter miró apenado a su hija, por lo que dijo a Jack: "No me parece correcto hablar cosas de hombres frente a una jovencita…"

"Permítame continuar, y verá por qué es tan importante que conversemos sobre esto."

"Está bien", accedió el señor Britter incorporándose en su asiento. "Pero sólo unos minutos más, pues no quiero que mi hija siga escuchando este tipo de historias."

Jack observó detenidamente a Annie, pues lo que estaba a punto de revelar cambiaría para siempre la vida de ella, así como la de su padre. "Nunca antes había visto a mi hermana pasar la noche con alguien tan distinguido, pues a leguas se notaba que el sujeto no solía frecuentar esos lugares con regularidad, y de no haber sido por el afán de mi hermana en conseguir dinero esa noche, de seguro él habría regresado más temprano a su casa, y a su mujer."

"¿Era casado?", preguntó Annie con incredulidad.

'Pobre niña', pensó Jack sintiendo compasión de la joven, pero por el bien de ella, necesitaba continuar. "Mi hermana había quedado tan impresionada con la historia que le había contado este hombre, que no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por haberse aprovechado de él; y cuando más tarde supo que había quedado embarazada, decidió, por el bien de él y de su esposa, no revelar nada sobre la existencia de la criatura. Fue así como nació una hermosa niña, con quien por desgracia mi hermana no pudo disfrutar, pues comenzó a sufrir una serie de alucinaciones y depresiones que sólo ocurren a las mujeres que dan a luz, y a los pocos días de haber nacido la niña, se lanzó por el balcón del dormitorio."

Annie se llevó las manos al pecho. "¿Y qué fue de usted, Jack… y de esa niña?"

El granjero frotó sus manos llenas de sudor. "Sin dinero para pagar la renta del cuarto, anduve con mi sobrina en brazos por varios días, tocando cada puerta y cada portal, con tal que un alma buena y noble cobijara a la pequeña. Luego de muchos días y noches, una señora a cargo de una granja aceptó recibirme a mí, mas no a la niña, y sin titubeos la llevó a un albergue de niños huérfanos, e iba a llamar a la puerta para hablar con las encargadas de dicho hogar, pero en eso sintió unos pasos cerca, por lo que dejó la canasta con la niña y una nota dentro de la misma, y lo último que vio antes de haber desaparecido en medio de la nieve era a un hombre colocando un bulto sobre la nieve… y dentro del mismo lloraba otra bebé."

El señor Britter y Annie se miraron largo y tendido, ambos corazones anticipando una cruel realidad: Annie debía regresar al lado de sus verdaderos parientes. Visiblemente afectado, el señor Britter se sostuvo de los bordes del sofá para controlar un súbito mareo que había experimentado al escuchar la parte final de la historia de Jack, pero antes tenía que estar seguro de que la niña en mención no era su pequeña. ¡Ya tenía bastante con haber perdido a su primera hija! "¿Qué decía la nota que dejaron en aquella canasta?", preguntó, en presencia de una perturbada Annie.

Resistiendo los deseos de llorar, Jack respondió: "Yo mismo preparé dicha nota."

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Annie. ¿Dios, por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y qué había sido de su padre? "¿Qué decía la nota?", repitió.

"Apenas recuerdo lo que había escrito", admitió el joven, "algo así como, 'No podemos cuidar de ella… su nombre es Annie.'"

El señor Britter corrió a los brazos de su hija, y la abrazó con fuerza, y más que nada, con instinto protector. ¡Ese hombre, ese hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos, era nada más y nada menos que el tío de su hija! 'Dios amado, ¡no me la quites!', suplicó en su interior.

Annie no dejaba de llorar. Por varios años había deseado tener alguna pista sobre su verdadero origen, y de esta forma caminar con la frente en alto sin sentir vergüenza, algo que tenía sin cuidado a su amiga Candy. "Mi hermana, _tu madre_, se llamaba Anna, y te nombré en honor a ella, pues aunque ella no escogió un buen camino, era una buena persona, y obró como lo hizo para tener los medios para mantenerme en pie sin que padeciera necesidades", oyó relatar a Jack.

Su sobrina lo miró con recelo. "Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿cómo es que nunca me buscaste?"

"La señora Charlotte, quien se había hecho cargo de mí en aquella granja hasta que muriera de tuberculosis hace dos meses, me prohibió terminantemente que fuera a visitarte, y con el tiempo se encargó de convencerme de que lo mejor para ti era no saber nada sobre tu pasado… y cuando al cabo de unos años supo que te había adoptado la respetada familia Britter, estaba más que segura de que te avergonzarías de mí, por ser un simple granjero."

"¿Cómo crees que iba a sentir vergüenza, si crecí en el más humilde de los hogares?" Esta vez, Annie sintió compasión por su tío. El no tenía la culpa de que ella quedara sin padres; al contrario, había procurado en todo momento que ella estuviera bien cuidada, por lo que él se había resignado a acatar la voluntad de su madre adoptiva y encontrar un techo seguro y caliente para su sobrina.

"Soy tu tío", declaró Jack con formalidad. "No pretendo destruir tu vida, y mucho menos el entorno en que te has criado, pero tenía que decirte la verdad-"

"Eso no me tranquiliza", interrumpió el señor Britter en tono áspero. "Comprendo que usted tenga buenas intenciones, ¿pero qué me dice del verdadero padre de Annie? De seguro ya sabe toda la verdad, y debe estar buscándola con locura."

"No he terminado de contarles", aclaró Jack; y tomando las manos de Annie entre las suyas, confesó: "Yo sé quién es tu padre."

"¡Esto es el colmo!" El señor Britter se levantó de su asiento. "¿Cómo usted se atreve a llegar a esta casa y hablarnos sobre un hombre al que mi hija nunca ha visto?"

"Disculpa a mi padre, tío Jack", intervino Annie. "Esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa… a ambos."

"Lo sé", susurró Jack, "y contestando su pregunta, señor Britter… Annie sí ha visto a su padre."

Padre e hija se contemplaron en silencio, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Jack Hunter. "Antes de que tú nacieras, Anna no dejaba de hablarme de tu padre, de todo lo que habían platicado la noche que él se desahogó en sus brazos… incluso creo que se enamoró de él."

"¿Quién es él, Jack?", preguntó el señor Britter, "¿Quiere decirme quién es ese hombre… para que así yo pueda salir corriendo a pedirle que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi muchachita?"

"Ese hombre es usted."

A no ser porque sabía que tenía que escuchar la historia hasta el final, Annie se habría desmayado; pero haciendo uso de una fuerza de carácter ajeno a su conocimiento, se levantó de golpe. "Explícate, tío", ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Estás diciendo que el hombre que se acostó esa noche con mi madre fue… fue…?"

"¡No juegue con nosotros, Jack!", imploró el señor Britter. "¡Es imposible que yo hubiera estado en ese lugar!"

"Trate de hacer memoria", sugirió el tío de Annie. "¿Hace cuánto murió su primera hija?"

"¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?"

"¡Piense, señor Britter, y olvide cómo lo supe! ¿Qué hizo usted inmediatamente después que sepultara a su hija?"

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del rostro del señor Britter, para quien la sola mención de su hija mayor había revuelto una ola de tristes y dolorosos recuerdos. ¿Por qué su mente tenía que regresar a aquella noche, por qué? Pero ya la sombra de la duda había sido sembrada en él, y si eran ciertas las suposiciones de Jack, entonces… "Finalizado el entierro, mi esposa y yo regresábamos a nuestra casa, y enseguida ella se quedó dormida, luego de haber llorado por varias horas. La había vencido el cansancio, y aunque ella había conciliado el sueño con facilidad, yo no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Entonces, decidí salir y-"

"Y entró a una cantina para ahogar su desconsuelo en alcohol."

Intentando juntar los fragmentos de una experiencia perdida en el tiempo, el señor Britter trató de recordar adónde había ido luego de haber salido como un trueno de su desolada mansión. A duras penas, la imagen del coche donde viajaba apareció borrosa en su mente, seguida por una visión de una taberna, y él bajándose del vehículo y-"No acostumbro frecuentar esos lugares, y mucho menos tomar como usted dijo que lo hice."

"Con mayor razón es comprensible que no recuerde lo que ocurrió después", sostuvo Jack. "Un hombre que no está habituado a los tragos se emborracha de un solo sorbo, y era de esperarse que como consecuencia su lengua se hubiera soltado lo suficiente como para haber contado su amargura al primero que se le cruzara de frente, y aunque no me enorgullece decirlo… mi hermana tomó ventaja de su pena."

"Si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, ¿quieres explicarme cómo volví a mi casa sin que mi esposa supiera nada?"

"¿Está seguro de que ella no sabe?"

Una campanilla de reconocimiento tañó en lo más recóndito del cerebro de Annie. _Nuestro deber es resignarnos a que la persona amada tome los caminos necesarios… _Las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su mente, adquiriendo un profundo significado. ¿Acaso la señora Britter había descubierto a su esposo aquella noche, o la mañana siguiente, al ver que no había regresado a dormir? De haber sido así, ¿lo había perdonado en virtud de la devastadora partida de su adorada hija?

El señor Britter y Annie se detuvieron uno frente al otro. En el pasado, el acaudalado hombre había pensado en adoptar a Candy White, pues la incontrolable rubia de cabellos rizados era diametralmente lo opuesto a su fenecida hijita, y así él y la señora Britter alimentarían un nuevo cariño cimentado en la vivaracha personalidad de la niña de coletas, y no a base de recuerdos ni comparaciones con lo perdido; pero al final, su esposa había impuesto su criterio, y terminaron acogiendo en su seno a la tímida niña de cabellos oscuros. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado a punto de adoptar a Candy y dejar a Annie sólo al amparo de la señorita Pony y la hermana María? Ahora sabía por qué no había deseado seleccionarla a ella en primer lugar; era tan afín a él, tan perfecta, tan armoniosa para la familia, que no podía soportar la idea de ilusionarse demasiado con su cariño y luego perderla como su hija mayor… y por tal razón la había rechazado en primera instancia como hija adoptiva, pues temía envolverse demasiado a nivel emocional. "Todo explica por qué me recordabas tanto a mi otra hija… _tu hermana_", murmuró entre lágrimas. "¡Ambas son el vivo retrato de su abuela, que en paz descanse!"

Envuelta en un océano de lágrimas, Annie apenas podía articular palabra por la emoción que la embargaba, y cada vez que intentaba decir algo, las palabras no salían con éxito de su boca, y sólo alcanzaba a articular monosílabos. "¡Dios… sabía… lo que estaba… haciendo!", exclamó llena de alegría. "¡Tú… y yo… acudimos… al llamado de la sangre!"

"¡Oh, Annie!", exclamó el señor Britter quebrantado en llanto, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, quien finalmente recuperó el habla diciendo: "Bendita seas, Candy, por haber inventado una trampa y ayudarme a que mi papá me adoptara…"

"¿Cómo dices?", preguntó el tío Jack, lamentando interrumpir tan conmovedora escena.

"Papá no pensaba adoptarme a mí, sino a mi amiga Candy", explicó Annie entre sollozos, "pero mi deseo de tener un papá y una mamá era tan grande que ella se sacrificó por mí y fingió tener un mal comportamiento para que mi madre no la aceptara."

"¿Entonces fue por eso que tu madre no quiso a Candy?", preguntó Britter.

Annie bajó la cabeza. "Sí, papá, y aún me siento mal por eso."

"¡Bueno, pero no es para alarmarnos!", supuso Jack. "De seguro a tu amiga también le ha ido de maravilla con su familia adoptiva."

"No exactamente, aunque después un buen hombre se hizo cargo de ella", dijo Annie, contemplando a su padre como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Luego de varios años llorando porque había sido una niña sin padres, había sido adoptada por dos personas maravillosas, sin imaginar que con ello Dios le estaba devolviendo a su padre de sangre. "Todo fue mío", le dijo. "Siempre estuviste aquí conmigo, dándome besos y abrazos, y brindándome tu cariño de padre… _¡mi verdadero padre!" _Aceptó los brazos extendidos de su progenitor, y corrió a su encuentro como su niña…_su hija._ "¡Oh, papá!"

"¡Annie, hija mía… mi hijita!"

Padre e hija se confundieron en un abrazo, saboreando el momento de felicidad suprema al descubrir que realmente se pertenecían, y que el cariño que había nacido entre ellos no sólo había sido cultivado por la caridad, sino que además lo llevaban en la sangre. Annie levantó la cabeza diciendo: "Aún si no hubieras sido mi padre, de todos modos me habría quedado contigo. ¡Has sido y eres el mejor papá del mundo!"

"Y tú has sido el regalo más hermoso que Dios me ha dado", expresó el señor Britter. "¡Dios me ha premiado con una hija buena, dulce y maravillosa! De haber sabido antes la verdad, yo-"

El tío Jack tomó la palabra. "Había callado porque la señora Charlotte me había hecho sentir indigno de mi sobrina, pues Annie forma parte de una familia acomodada, y en cierto modo me tenía amedrentado para no venir a hablar con ustedes; pero ya no hay obstáculo alguno para que ustedes se amen como siempre lo han hecho… como el padre y la hija que son en realidad."

"¡Oh, tío!" Apartándose del autor de sus días, Annie corrió a abrazar a su pariente. "¡Bendito seas tú también, tío! Quiero que seas parte de mi vida y de mi familia…"

"Le pido disculpas por mi pasado comportamiento", dijo el señor Britter cabizbajo. "Yo no sabía… no tenía idea…"

"No tengo nada que perdonarle, señor Britter… lo entiendo", sonrió el joven. "A propósito, ¿qué les parece si el mes entrante organizamos una fiesta en mi rancho? Así podemos celebrar este nuevo acontecimiento en las vidas de todos."

Con profundo pesar, Annie señaló: "Me encantaría, tío Jack, pero antes me gustaría tener noticias de mi amiga Candy, quien está desaparecida."

"No hay problema, Annie… ¡el rancho siempre estará allí para el disfrute de ustedes!"

"Gracias por tu generosidad."

"Hay algo que debemos dejar claro, hija", interrumpió Britter con un velo de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Crees que debemos decirle a tu madre?"

Annie suspiró. "Tal vez haya sospechado sobre esa noche que pasaste lejos de la casa, pero no sobre las consecuencias…" En eso, tomó una firme determinación, causando una gran admiración en su padre. "Ella es mi madre, y yo la amo, con o sin parentesco de sangre, y así es como tiene que ser. No tiene caso que le digamos que eres mi padre, pues siempre lo fuiste, y siempre lo serás."

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija", sonrió el señor Britter mientras él y el tío Jack rodeaban con sus brazos a Annie, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad. La noche anterior había estado repleta de música, comida y regalos costosos… pero ningún obsequio de cumpleaños había sido tan valioso y tan hermoso como el que acababa de recibir: la alegría de estar junto a su tío y a su padre. '¡Archie se pondrá tan contento cuando le cuente!', se dijo.

/

Archie departía a solas con Christine en el laboratorio de la universidad cuando Annie abrió ambas puertas del amplio salón. "Archie, mi amor, no sabes de lo que me he enterado…" Enmudeció al ver a su novio sosteniendo las manos de la joven y guapa rubia. 'La señora Townsend tenía razón', dijo en su interior.

Charlando animadamente, la pareja no había reparado en la presencia de la otra en el área de trabajo, por lo que Annie se frotó la barbilla con meticulosidad, analizando la situación. "¿Qué haría Candy en estos casos?", preguntó en voz baja; pero luego de dar varias vueltas al asunto, optó por la solución más civilizada posible: corriendo al escritorio donde se sentaban su novio y la intrusa, agarró a esta última de los cabellos, y sosteniéndola por el cuello, asestó un fuerte golpe contra su rostro. "¡Annie!", oyó gritar a Archie.

Annie se volvió furiosa contra su novio. "¡No me interrumpas! ¡Sé muy bien que ésta es la chica con la que me engañas!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Archie, desconociendo a su iracunda prometida.

"Y encima te atreves a negarlo… ¡tú y tu compañera de estudios se ven a escondidas!"

"Se equivoca, señorita", se defendió Christine entre lágrimas, frotando la mejilla donde Annie la había golpeado. "No es lo que usted piensa…"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo explicas que de un tiempo a esta parte mi Archie pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo?"

"¡Por Dios Santo, Annie!", gritó Archie al ver a su novia montada en cólera. "¡No pensé que tus celos llegaran a tanto!" Tomando a una llorosa Christine por los hombros, la colocó sobre una silla que estaba situada junto a un escritorio sobre el cual descansaba un extraño aparato. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Christine…"

"Sí, Archie."

A pesar de la familiaridad con que Archie y Christine se trataban, Annie permaneció callada al ver el inusual objeto, que consistía de una enorme caja de madera sobre la cual estaba colocado un artefacto, el cual recibía el contacto de dos piezas de metal, que a su vez estaban conectadas a dos largos cables, en cuyos finales había una correa elástica. Como todo un experto manejando dicha máquina, Archie amarró las correas al brazo derecho de Christine, y de inmediato los dos metales que rozaban el redondo artefacto comenzaron a moverse, trazando unos dibujos raros sobre los pliegues del mismo. "Parecen montañas", comentó Annie, olvidando su disgusto con los jóvenes.

"Son ondas", informó Christine, quien al parecer había comprendido el arrebato de celos de Annie. "Puedes comenzar a formular las preguntas, Archie."

"De acuerdo", dijo él, recostándose sobre uno de los bordes del escritorio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La joven rubia permaneció impasible en su silla. "Christine."

Los movimientos de las ondas eran repetitivos y constantes, sin mostrar ninguna alteración. "¿Qué haces aquí, en este laboratorio?", continuó Archie.

Sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, Christine respondió: "Trabajo para ti, pues soy el objeto de tu experimento. Conmigo puedes hacer las pruebas necesarias para mejorar tu invento."

Annie se llevó la mano a la boca. ¡Entonces de eso se trataba! ¿Pero por qué Archie habría de llevar a cabo semejante locura si él no tenía madera de inventor? Observó, sin pestañear, cómo las gráficas mantenían su ritmo inalterable. Entonces, Archie lanzó una pregunta fuera de lo esperado: "¿Tú me amas, Christine?"

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos cuan grandes eran al escucharlo, mas Christine, comprendiendo los motivos de su jefe, contestó con deliberación: "Sí… te amo."

Al oírla, Annie sintió desfallecer, hasta que un súbito movimiento en la máquina llamó su atención: ahora la gráfica presentaba un punto discordante del resto de las ondas. "¿Qué sucede, Archie?"

Su novio se volteó a mirarla, y con una sonrisa triunfante le dijo: "Esa onda que ves más pronunciada que las demás es una mentira… Christine acaba de decir una mentira."

Annie estaba fascinada con el artefacto. ¿En verdad existía la forma de confirmar la veracidad en las palabras de cada ser humano? "Toma asiento, Archie…", pidió en voz baja.

"¿Qué has dicho?" El y Christine se miraron sin comprender. "Aún no hemos terminado, Annie."

"Yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo… puedo ayudarte a terminar."

Archie iba a protestar cuando Christine intervino. "Está bien, Archie… ya es hora de que tu novia y tú tengan un tiempo a solas. ¡Se lo merecen!" Saltó de la silla, y recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, le tomó la mano a Annie. "Siento mucho haber ocasionado tantos problemas entre ustedes."

Annie se aferró a la mano de Christine con fuerza. "¡No tienes de qué disculparte! Soy yo quien te pide perdón por el modo en que te traté. ¡Nunca antes había reaccionado en forma tan histérica!"

"Es porque extrañas a tu novio, y echas de menos el tiempo que pasabas con él, tal y como me sucede con Ronald."

"Ronald…" Por segunda vez en la tarde, Annie sintió que tartamudeaba. "¿Tú también tienes novio, Christine?"

Pero la rubia estudiante sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la salida, y desaparecer de la vista de la pareja. Sin tapujos, Archie agarró a Annie del brazo. "¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con Christine?"

Soltando el brazo, Annie exclamó: "¡Oye, ya me disculpé! Pero quiero que te pongas en mi lugar. ¿Qué más querías que hiciera si no acababas de confiarme tu secreto, manteniendo oculta tu relación con Christine como si realmente se hubieran visto a escondidas?"

"¡Si no fueras tan celosa y confiaras más en mí, te lo habría dicho muchísimo antes!"

"¿Y qué esperabas para decírmelo?"

"¡Iba a hacerlo hoy mismo, pues el detector de mentiras ya está terminado!"

Annie guardó silencio. Durante la acalorada discusión, los ojos de Archie habían adquirido el mismo fuego intenso que la había cautivado la primera vez. "¿Lo terminaste?", alcanzó a preguntar.

Secando el sudor de su frente, su novio explicó: "Hoy por fin pude terminar el invento que Stear comenzó. Hace unos meses descubrí entre sus cosas unos planos mediante los cuales él pensaba perfeccionar el detector que había fabricado una vez, pero es obvio que no pudo completar la tarea", se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta, "así que decidí ser yo quien terminara en su lugar, para la gloria y honra de mi hermano. Annie… realizar este invento ha sido mi mayor regalo para Stear."

Antes que él hubiera terminado, las lágrimas de Annie ya rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta y tan desconfiada? De pronto, pensó en los avances que el detector de mentiras habría de crear para la humanidad. "¿Vas a reclamar el invento a nombre de Stear, Archie?"

Tomando las manos de Annie entre las suyas, Archibald respondió: "Desafortunadamente, otro hombre me llevó la delantera. Al parecer, el doctor John Larson, de la Universidad de California, tuvo la misma visión de Stear, y terminó su invento hace dos días. De todos modos, mi mayor anhelo era terminar con lo que Alistear había comenzado." De repente, su rostro se iluminó con una gran idea. "He notado tu interés por este aparato. ¿Qué te parece si cuando comience a ejercer como abogado tú compartes la oficina conmigo y me ayudas con el detector de mentiras para resolver los casos criminales, entre otras cosas?"

"¿En serio eso quieres, Archie?"

"Sí, mi amor… pero para eso, primero tengo que terminar mis estudios. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"

Por primera vez en su vida, Annie no necesitó poner a prueba el amor de su novio. "Si para lograr nuestro sueño en común debo esperar mil años para casarme, ¡el resto del mundo puede esperar!"

"¡Annie!" Emocionado por el ímpetu de su novia, Archie la tomó en brazos, y la besó con furia y pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y Annie se dejó transportar por una alta marea de sensaciones y gratos placeres, como sólo podía imaginar al lado de Archie. Al apartarse, él dijo: "Sé que debido a las horas invertidas en este invento he estado distante, y que en ocasiones parezco un tanto obsesivo en lo que concierne a Candy, aunque no niego que en un tiempo me interesó como mujer; pero ella es como una hermana para mí, y me preocupo por ella del mismo modo en que me preocupaba por Stear… y ahora mi cariño fraternal se ha volcado a favor de ella. ¿Te molesta que lo haga, Annie?"

Pero su novia no respondió, pues permaneció con la vista fija en los ojos de su enamorado, quien ahora tomaba asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba Christine. "Archie, ¿qué haces?", preguntó alarmada.

Colocándose los tirantes de la correa alrededor de su brazo, él indicó: "Voy a tomar la prueba del detector de mentiras… para decirte lo mucho que te amo." Iba a preparar la esfera con las gráficas cuando de un tirón ella desamarró la correa diciendo: "Te creo, Archie. Yo también te amo, y no hace falta ponerte a prueba ni experimentar contigo para creerte…" Entonces se colocó de rodillas frente a su novio, y lo besó con dulzura. "¿Sabías que el señor Britter es mi padre… mi verdadero padre?"

Archie se sostuvo de la silla. "¡Creo que a quien voy a tener que amarrar al detector de mentiras es a ti!"

Pero su novia sólo rió diciendo: "Tal vez necesitaremos los resultados de la prueba… para mostrárselas a la tía abuela", y esta vez él se unió a sus carcajadas.


	28. Capítulo 27: Vidas solitarias

CAPITULO 27: Vidas solitarias

_Días después_

A instancias de George, Eleanor había salido a dar un paseo por las calles de Broadway. Aunque eran apenas las diez de la mañana, la urbe neoyorquina resplandecía de vida con las calles atestadas de trabajadores y visitantes. Y aunque su mente no estaba en condición de esparcirse, la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de George había sido motivo suficiente para que hiciera el mejor de los esfuerzos y se diera a la tarea de marchar a través de los centros teatrales. Después de todo, George no tenía por qué continuar en Nueva York luego de haber desembarcado, pues su jefe Albert no había dado órdenes de quedarse en la costa este del país; pero George había insistido en no viajar a Illinois hasta tanto no viera con sus propios ojos que Candy, Albert o Terry llegaran sanos y salvos, y lo lógico era que la vía de regreso de todos fuera la bahía de Hudson. Lejos de incomodarle la compañía del administrador, Eleanor estaba encantada con su presencia, pues a su lado olvidaba momentáneamente la angustia de no saber qué había sido de su hijo. En los últimos meses, no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Albert, lo cual era comprensible para George en vista del limitado flujo de correspondencia entre Europa y América, lo que dilataba aún más la comunicación entre estos dos continentes.

Contrario a otras ocasiones, esta vez Eleanor caminaba sola. A lo largo de los pasados dos meses había mostrado a George los rascacielos que ahora se construían, la variedad de teatros en el exclusivo Broadway, y la mítica Estatua de la Libertad en la isla de Ellis. George, por su parte, disfrutaba de estas amenidades, pues aunque no era la primera vez que visitaba Nueva York, nunca antes había apreciado las atracciones de la gran urbe pues siempre andaba en plan de trabajo, e incluso le enseñó a Eleanor lo que habría de ser, a largo plazo, la oficina del señor Albert en dicha ciudad. Varias veces el joven Andley le había propuesto trasladarse a Nueva York de manera permanente para que le ayudara con los negocios allá, pero su respuesta siempre había sido negativa, pues por razones personales no deseaba salir de Illinois, pero ahora la idea de vivir en Nueva York le resultaba más atractiva, y si todo salía según lo esperado, no dudaría más en aceptar la propuesta del señor Albert.

Luego de haber presenciado dos obras de teatro, Eleanor decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la casa. Pensó en hacer una visita a George en el hotel The Jane donde se hospedaba, pero no quería acaparar el tiempo de su nuevo amigo con sus problemas, a lo que resolvió darle un respiro y dejarlo descansar de ella, por lo que llamó un coche que la llevaría de vuelta a su casa. ¿Por qué, siendo una mujer que vivía sola, había adquirido una estancia tan grande? Aunque nunca había descartado la idea de llevarse a Terry a vivir con ella, de repente el espacio se le hacía demasiado grande e incómodo, y Eleanor sentía que no podía respirar, aún estando rodeada de amplias e inmensas habitaciones. Abrió la puerta de la entrada, y cuando entró al interior de la residencia, Terry sonreía con malicia desde una butaca en la sala de estar. "¿Para quién reservas tantas dormitorios, Eleanor? No pensarás convertir esta casa en un teatro, ¿o sí?"

Eleanor dejó caer su bolso de mano al suelo. Su hijito adorado, a quien(luego del fallido intento de él en platicar con ella allí, en la casa de Nueva York) había dejado ir por diez años hasta la tarde de su reencuentro en Escocia, gracias a los esfuerzos de Candy en unirlos, y a quien temía haber perdido nuevamente durante la tregua italiana, estaba recostado sobre uno de los muebles, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de centro. "Esto no es real", murmuró, acercándose con lentitud a él. Vestido como de costumbre, a excepción de la capa que brillaba por su ausencia, y de un anillo de matrimonio que ahora llevaba en su mano izquierda(tal vez para distraer al enemigo), el gesto casual de su vástago causó que brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos, pues aunque no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que habían pasado tiempo juntos luego de su reconciliación a medias, había asimilado cada expresión, cada movimiento de su único hijo con la misma facilidad con las que practicaba sus personajes. "Háblame de nuevo", suplicó. "Háblame de nuevo, quiero escuchar tu voz…"

Terry bajó las piernas al suelo, dando por terminada su fachada de despreocupación. "¿Cómo has estado, mamá?" Se puso en pie, haciendo que ella casi sufriera un desmayo. Era como si de repente hubiera crecido dos pulgadas en los últimos meses, y no pudo evitar pensar que había heredado la altura y presencia llamativa de Richard. 'Tiene los ojos azules, pero se parece tanto a él… de mí sólo adoptó el amor por el teatro', pensó, mientras permanecía inmóvil en medio de la sala.

Comprendiendo los motivos por los cuales su madre no se aproximaba a él, Terry exclamó, a modo de broma para alivianar un poco la tensión entre ellos: "¡Oh, vamos, Eleanor! Sé que no hemos sido muy comunicativos el uno con el otro, ¿pero no crees que éste debe ser el punto donde, luego que yo realizara tan impulsivo viaje a Londres, y de casi haber viajado como polizonte a Sicilia, me aprietes entre tus brazos, me des dos buenas nalgadas, y llores hasta llegada la noche por la gran emoción que te produce verme?"

Sintiéndose más relajada, Eleanor comenzó a reír. Terry, mostrándose bromista cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación… y no era la primera vez que el chico llevaba a cabo su juego de pretensión para ocultar el gran pesar de su alma, ¿pero por qué habría de estar apenado, si lo más probable era que Candy hubiera llegado a Nueva York con él, y de seguro estaría enviando a George y a Albert la noticia sobre su regreso? Entonces vio la mirada ojerosa de su hijo, y supo que algo no andaba bien. "¿Y Candy?", preguntó.

Esquivando la mirada de su madre, Terry fijó sus ojos en una imaginaria pared. "Se marchó, mamá. No sé cómo lo hizo, ni adónde se dirige, pero se marchó."

"¡Oh, Terry!" Eleanor no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible, luego del sacrificado viaje que había hecho Terry a la peligrosa isla siciliana, que Candy lo hubiera dejado así, tan de repente? "Debe haber alguna explicación", dedujo en voz alta.

Pero su hijo no la había escuchado, pues continuaba armándose de valor para no exteriorizar su desdicha, hasta que en un movimiento inconsciente él sacó la armónica del bolsillo de su pantalón, e intentó entonar unas notas, pero el instrumento parecía no funcionar, aunque Terry no dejaba de soplarlo. "No emite ningún sonido", dijo ella con ternura, pero él, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, continuaba interpretando su melodía de silencio, y su desencajado rostro era muy similar a la expresión que había llevado de niño cuando había abordado con Richard el barco que lo alejaría de ella por mucho tiempo. Las mismas ansias de gritar, el mismo deseo de llorar a todo pulmón… "¡Ven aquí, mi amor!", exclamó ella, ofreciendo sus brazos como refugio; y él, haciendo a un lado su orgullo, guardó la armónica en su lugar y aceptó el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de su madre. "¡Mamá!", exclamó, permitiendo que su llanto cayera libre sobre el hombro de la mujer que lo había engendrado. "Cómo duele, mamá… ¡cómo duele!"

Sin deshacerse del abrazo, Eleanor lo condujo al sofá, y una vez allí, lo arrulló como siempre había querido hacer desde el día en que habían quedado separados, al mismo tiempo que alisaba los oscuros cabellos humedecidos por el llanto y acariciaba con sus nudillos la temblorosa espalda con el fin de calmarlo. "Serénate", susurró, depositando un beso en la sudorosa frente, "Verás que todo saldrá bien…"

En los brazos de su madre, Terry continuó llorando sin control, y al cabo de unos minutos quedó profundamente dormido. Con suma delicadeza, Eleanor apartó a su hijo y lo acostó sobre el sofá, apartando un mechón rebelde del fatigado rostro. "No hay palabras, ni acto de reconciliación que compensen el cariño y el consuelo que sólo una madre puede dar", dijo en voz baja, antes de ir a su habitación a darse un baño. Al terminar, escuchó voces provenientes de la sala, y salió a ver cómo seguía Terry.

George Johnson y William Albert Andley platicaban con el joven inglés.

Eleanor enmudeció, y sacudió la melena de Terry diciendo: "No sabía que habías despertado."

"Veo que Terry no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que tomamos juntos el viaje en barco desde Inglaterra", mencionó Albert. "Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a George aquí en Nueva York…"

George bajó la cabeza. "De nuevo le pido disculpas por no haber regresado directamente a Illinois, señor Albert."

"Y yo nuevamente te digo que no tienes de qué disculparte, pues tus razones para haberlo hecho fueron más que válidas", aclaró Albert.

"Aún no entiendo cómo fue que ustedes dos se encontraron aquí", comentó Terry.

Albert estiró sus piernas luego de una larga travesía por el Atlántico. "Luego que tú y yo tomáramos rumbos distintos al habernos despedido en el puerto de Nueva York, pasé por lo que pronto habrá de ser el edificio de los Andley en esta ciudad, y fue cuando vi a George parado en la entrada, como si no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer."

"En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer", admitió George, dirigiendo su mirada a Eleanor. ¡Dios, cómo adoraba estar día y noche a su lado! ¿Por qué no lo había buscado al hotel luego de haber terminado su paseo? Necesitaba oírla, sentir su pena, respirar su aire… y para su suerte, el señor Albert había vuelto de Europa en el mismo barco que el joven Terry, por lo que George encontró la excusa perfecta para visitar por primera vez la casa de su amiga. Sólo una cosa empañaba la alegría de George de ver reunidos a Eleanor y a su hijo así como el regreso a casa del señor Albert: la interminable espera por tener noticias de Candy. Poco menos de una hora antes, Albert había tenido la difícil tarea de explicar a su ayudante las circunstancias en las cuales la chica había salido de Italia, y también sobre los intentos posteriores de él y los Granchester en localizar los barcos hospitales donde se presumía que ella viajaba, esfuerzos que habían sido infructuosos. Candy se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, lo que había terminado por desmoronar los ánimos de su amigo Terry. "El señor Albert y yo partiremos a Illinois de inmediato", anunció.

"¡Yo iré con ustedes!", exclamó Terry.

"Debes quedarte", recomendó Albert. "Aún no sabemos hacia dónde se dirige Candy, por lo que no debemos descartar Nueva York como una posibilidad, y te necesitamos más aquí."

"¿Qué tal si ustedes la encuentran en el hogar de Pony?"

"Desde luego se lo informaremos, joven… a menos que la señorita Candy nos prohíba hacerlo", sonrió George. "Pero ahora debe hacerse cargo de su madre, quien sigue muy conmocionada por los acontecimientos."

Sin explicar el cómo ni el por qué, Eleanor sintió un gran vacío en su interior al escuchar la noticia sobre la partida de Albert y George; no obstante, sabía que llegaría el momento en que Albert reclamara la presencia de su empleado de vuelta a Illinois, y sintió rabia consigo misma por su egoísmo al pretender retener a George a su lado por más tiempo.

Terry escrutaba el semblante de su madre, el cual se había iluminado con la presencia de los recién llegados. Albert le había presentado a George momentos antes cuando entraron a la casa, y enseguida sintió gran empatía por el administrador. ¿Era su imaginación, o tenía la impresión de que George mostraba un excesivo interés en su progenitora?" 'Eso espero', rogó en silencio. 'Eleanor aún está a tiempo de rehacer su vida.' Entonces volvió a integrarse a la conversación. "No entiendo, Albert. Si tú y George van rumbo a Illinois sin habernos invitado a mí y a mi madre, no veo la razón por la cual hayan venido hasta aquí para informarnos."

"¡No hables así, Terry!", ordenó Eleanor.

Esta vez fue George quien se interpuso. "El tiene motivos de sobra para hacernos reclamos, Eleanor", y mirando a Terry añadió: "El señor Albert y yo no queríamos marcharnos sin antes haber compartido un secreto con ustedes."

"¿Cuál secreto?", preguntaron Terry y Eleanor al unísono.

George miró con fijeza a Albert en busca de una señal de aprobación; y al ver que el rubio asentía con una de sus cejas, respiró largo y tendido hasta decir: "Terry, Eleanor… si ustedes encuentran a Candy primero que nosotros, es preciso que sepan toda la verdad."

Habiendo acertado en su suposición de algún misterio oculto bajo el carácter apacible de George, Terry observó a su madre antes de decir: "Muy bien… somos todo oídos."

/

En la aldea de los ilinis, todo era puro alboroto: las tiendas de campaña habían sido desmanteladas, y los objetos pesados eran montados en carretas. Una de ellas se había dejado vacía por instrucciones del señor Nicholas, pues sería el medio de transporte para que Angeni y Dichali dieran inicio a su recorrido hacia una nueva vida juntos.

Susana no había visto a su esposo en toda la mañana. La noche anterior él había transportado fardos de comida de un lado a otro, llevando las mismas sobre sus hombros, pues no quería que ninguna mujer o niño se lastimara en las labores de mudanza. Al terminar, había caído rendido sobre el edredón que ambos compartían en su tienda, y aunque a veces ella solía despertarlo en medio de la noche para llevar a cabo el ritual amoroso, esta vez lo había dejado reposar, mientras admiraba y acariciaba la morena espalda. "Me haces tan feliz", suspiró, antes de darse a la tarea de buscar a su marido. "De seguro se está dando un baño en el río. ¡Puede estar horas aseándose!"

No fue necesario hacerlo. Al darse la vuelta, un airado hombre de piel morena y cejas levantadas la miraba en forma amenazante, y Susana retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que perdiera el balance de su pierna especial y cayera de espaldas al suelo; pero él continuó avanzando hacia ella, y ya no le quedaba duda alguna sobre lo que había ocurrido. "Recobraste la memoria", dijo en un aliento.

Dichali sostuvo firmemente a Susana por el brazo, y de un tirón la incorporó, colocándola de pie. "Tú lo sabías", dijo con voz ronca, acercándose una vez más a ella. "Siempre lo supiste…"

"Dichali, yo-"

"¡Mi nombre es _Neil_!" Caminó alrededor de ella, estudiando cada gesto, a la espera de un movimiento en falso cual cazador acechando a su presa. "Soy Neil Legan, aspirante a heredero de la fortuna de William Andley, ¡aunque eso ya lo sabes!"

"Si estás insinuando que estoy contigo por dinero, te equivocas", reclamó ella sin tapujos. "De ser así, hubiera continuado al lado de Terry, ¡pero me decidí por ti!"

Pero Neil hizo caso omiso a sus explicaciones. "¿Creíste que podías burlarte de mí? ¿Cómo fuiste tan cruel al ocultarme algo tan importante a sabiendas que mi familia debe estar buscándome?" La zarandeó con fuerza. "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

Susana trató en vano de soltarse de las manos que la lastimaban. "Desde un principio tuve la ligera impresión de haberte visto en otra parte, pero no recordaba dónde, hasta que leí el artículo en el periódico y-"

"¿Artículo?", repitió él con burla. "¿Desde cuándo los ilinis imprimen sus propios diarios?"

"No hay necesidad de que seas sarcástico."

"¡Y no había necesidad de que me mintieras!"

"El artículo flotaba sobre el río hace unos días", explicó ella con nerviosismo. "¡Te juro que hasta entonces no sabía quién eras, Neil!"

Su esposo apretó los puños para evitar lanzar un golpe contra el tronco de un árbol. "¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre!"

"¿De qué otro modo te habría de llamar?", preguntó ella con dulzura, cambiando de estrategia para apaciguar los ánimos entre ambos. "Estás muy exaltado", susurró, llevando una mano a la mejilla de su amado; pero él apartó la misma con brusquedad diciendo: "Todo fue una mentira fabricada por ti. Tus besos, tus abrazos, tus palabras de amor… no fueron sino una experiencia más en tu historial de actuaciones."

"¿Mentira?" Sintiendo que flaqueaba su voluntad de no perder la calma, Susana alzó la voz. "¿En serio crees que haberme entregado a ti fue una mentira?" Se acercó a él, y aproximó el rostro para besarlo; pero Neil sólo se dio la vuelta y anunció: "Iré contigo en la carreta hasta que lleguemos a la estación del tren. A partir de allí, seguiremos caminos separados."

Susana enmudeció. Aunque era comprensible el disgusto de su marido, no esperaba que sus intenciones de no seguir adelante con su relación fueran serias. A pesar de la furia desplegada por él, ella lo amaba, en su amnesia y fuera de ella, pues aunque el Neil que ahora la trataba con tanto desdén era incapaz de controlar sus impulsos y hablaba sin pensar, aún conservaba los rasgos y el carácter del impredecible Dichali, y ambas almas estaban fundidas en una. "No me dejes", fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, "¡Por favor, no me abandones!"

Neil alzó la barbilla con altivez. "¿Y si no lo hago, qué… irás corriendo a lanzarte a un precipicio, o dejarás que un caballo te aplaste?"

Susana propinó una cachetada a su esposo. "¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?" Lágrimas de rabia y frustración corrían libres por su rostro, descendiendo hasta el cuello. "¿Cómo crees que voy a atentar contra mi vida sólo para manipularte? ¡No sería tan estúpida, Neil!" Entonces se dejó llevar por su propio coraje y añadió: "Pensándolo bien, tú sí tienes motivos de sobra para abandonarme. Después de todo, tienes un compromiso con Candy…"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"La clásica epidemia de los hombres que fingen no recordar nada sobre pasados amores", atacó ella sin piedad. "¡Qué tiernos se veían en aquella foto, bajando del vehículo, agarraditos de manos!"

De no haber sido porque había descubierto el vil engaño de su esposa, Neil habría jurado que estaba celosa. "¡Qué poco me conoces, Susana!", exclamó. "Es obvio que si Candy no está casada conmigo, es porque no siente nada por mí, aunque en otros tiempos me era preciso manipular un poco los medios de información."

"¿Ibas a obligarla a casarse contigo?"

Neil observó el terror en los ojos de Susana, como si estuviera viendo a una horrible y deforme criatura, y fue entonces cuando él comprendió la extensión del daño que le estaba infligiendo. "No soy un buen hombre, Susana", indicó, convencido de sus palabras, "y lo mejor será que regreses con Terry."

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo volver con Terry porque te amo _a ti_!" Al ver que su esposo se daba la vuelta para alejarse, lo tomó del brazo diciendo: "Aunque me dejes, será inevitable que nos veamos, pues tu hermana se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga…"

"¿Eliza?" Neil se giró por completo. "¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?"

Susana respiró hondo. "La idea de irme de Nueva York, y de descubrirme a mí misma mientras enviaba a Terry lejos, fue de Eliza… mi mejor amiga."

Un escalofrío de terror arropó las terminaciones nerviosas de Neil. ¿Cómo había hecho Eliza para hablar con Susana? De repente recordó el último viaje que realizara su padre a Nueva York, y cómo su hermana había insistido en acompañarlo. ¿Cómo Eliza pudo haber sido capaz de enviar lejos a Susana y a Candy? De sólo pensar que algo grave le hubiera sucedido a su esposa en el tren… "Eliza no es amiga de nadie", dijo con crueldad. "Como su hermano, es mi deber alertarte sobre los límites de su maldad."

"Dices eso porque estás molesto conmigo, y porque te duele reconocer que yo tengo una amiga."

"¡Debes creerme!" Olvidando su enojo, Neil alzó la barbilla de ella de manera que ambas miradas se encontraran. "¡Eliza no ama a nadie! Algún motivo oculto tuvo para haber deseado que estuvieras lejos del alcance de todos." De repente, temió por Susana y por los demás. "¡Gracias a ella Candy está a punto de morir en Italia!"

"¿Cómo?" La mente de Susana quedó en blanco. Ella en Chicago, y Candy en Italia… Eliza había sido clara con ella en que quería lo mejor para todos, y que manteniendo cierta distancia entre ella y Terry harían un gran avance en su noviazgo, ¿pero Candy? Si la rubia con colas ya no era una amenaza para su matrimonio con Terry, ¿qué motivos había tenido Eliza para enviarla a un país en guerra? "Quería matarnos, a las dos", concluyó en voz alta. "¡Ella sabía que yo no estaba preparada para llevar a cabo tan largo viaje!"

"Mi hermana es un monstruo", admitió él, asustado por las acciones de Eliza. ¿Qué tal si ella hubiera logrado su cometido con Susana? Menos mal que los ilinis la habían rescatado de la nieve, mientras él… "Debemos irnos", dijo. "Mis padres deben estar volviéndose locos por mi ausencia, y tú debes hablar con tu madre."

Ambos jóvenes estaban inmersos en sus respectivos pensamientos mientras se despedían del señor Nicholas y su hija, a quienes habían contado sobre la recuperación de memoria de Neil. "Era sólo cuestión de tiempo", dijo el patriarca.

"Les estamos agradecidos", reconoció Neil con emoción, antes de abrazar al señor Nicholas y a Doris. "Han sido como una familia para nosotros", añadió.

"Espero viajar a Oklahoma algún día para visitarlos", agregó Susana con agradecimiento.

"Ambos serán bienvenidos… eso te incluye a ti, Neil", recalcó Doris con cautela, pues algo muy extraño había surgido entre Angeni y su marido, pero supuso que eran figuraciones suyas. Entonces Neil montó a Susana en la carreta, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Susana se despidió con la mano, diciendo adiós a sus amigos indios, y marchándose tan confusa como la noche en que llegó.

A medida que Neil conducía la carreta que los llevaría a la estación, no dejaba de sorprenderse del valor que había reunido Susana aquella decisiva noche para caminar tan largo trecho valiéndose de una sola pierna. Ahora recordaba con claridad el frío de la nieve al haber tocado el suelo luego de haber sido atacado, y casi lloró al imaginar a Susie derramando lágrimas de hambre y cansancio en medio de la solitaria noche, desprovista de un buen abrigo…

Al llegar a la estación, varios coches se apiñaban frente al conglomerado de gente; a plena luz del día, la parada era mucho más acogedora. Neil bajó a Susana de la carreta, ayudándola con sus pertenencias. "¿Estarás bien?", preguntó.

Ella comenzó a llorar, pues todo parecía sacado de una pesadilla. Neil, el amor de su vida, abandonándola para nunca más volver… "No, Neil", confesó. "Sabes que no voy a estar bien."

Neil contempló a la mujer que lo había convertido en un hombre nuevo; y soltando su bulto sobre el suelo, la abrazó fuertemente, comprimiéndola casi al punto de partirla en dos. ¡Dios, cómo la echaría de menos! Pero su amor no podía ser…

"No tiene por qué terminar así, Neil", susurró Susana en su hombro, con la voz ahogada por el llanto. "¡No olvides que eres mi esposo!"

Contra su voluntad, y secando su propio llanto, Neil se apartó de ella. ¡Cómo le costaba dejarla ir! "Tu esposo es Dichali, Susana, pero él ya no existe… nunca existió."

"Te amo, Neil… es a ti a quien amo", dijo ella, antes que él besara su mano por última vez; y agarrando el bulto que había tirado al suelo, corrió a toda prisa a llamar un coche, y Susana se dejó caer al suelo, dando rienda suelta a su llanto, sin más compañía que la soledad.

/

Patty y Russell iniciaban una carrera de vuelta al hogar de Pony. "¡Yo llegaré primero!", exclamó ella entre risas.

"¡No estés tan segura!", gritó su amigo. "¡Estás fatigada porque no acostumbras trepar árboles!"

"¡Tú tampoco!" Ambos habían merendado unos emparedados en la cima del padre árbol, disfrutando de una espectacular vista, que iba más allá del hogar de Pony, llegando incluso a los límites del rancho del señor Steve. Ahora corrían de regreso al hogar, luego que uno de los niños se hubiera aproximado al árbol a anunciarles que había llegado un telegrama para Russell. Para Patty, las tardes junto al pelirrojo habían salpicado su vida de colores, con la ironía de experimentar una enorme paz interior mientras aguardaba noticias de Candy. Pero ella no era la única en aprovechar sus días al máximo: la abuela Martha también había aplicado una buena dosis de vitalidad a sus años, ordeñando vacas y realizando otras tareas agrícolas en el rancho del señor Cartwright, con quien se le había visto platicar con amenidad.

Entre risas, Russell y Patty entraron a la casa, y rápidamente Russell tomó el telegrama en sus manos, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Patty.

Russell dejó caer el telegrama sobre la mesa. "Es del señor Terry. Ya se encuentra en Nueva York, y no sabe nada sobre la señorita Candy."

"Ay, no…" Patty se llevó las manos al rostro. Cuando al fin tenía la esperanza de que su amiga estuviera bien y regresara a América sin problemas, ahora todo estaba perdido… y ni siquiera Terry sabía qué había sido de ella. "Hay que encontrarla, Russell", dijo. "Candy es una muchacha muy lista, y Terry también. ¡Ella no pudo habérsele escurrido de las manos tan fácilmente!"

"Es porque no desea que la encuentren", supuso Russell. "¿Qué diremos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María?"

"¡Debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta! Esto será otro duro golpe para las dos."

"Eso no es todo", dijo un intranquilo Russell. "Patty, no olvides que el señor Terry es mi jefe… y es mi deber reportarme con él cuanto antes."

"¡Russell!"

"Debo ir", insistió él. "Es mi obligación acudir al auxilio del hombre que me sacó de la miseria."

"Lo sé", admitió ella a regañadientes, y se volteó de espaldas a él, para que no viera su inesperado y amargo llanto. Ahora que tenía un nuevo amigo, su felicidad había durado poco, muy poco.

Intuyendo la aflicción de la chica, Russell la giró hacia él, y con sus manos enjugó su llanto. "Aunque no les he servido de mucha ayuda, no puedo olvidarme de ustedes, y es por eso que prometo volver en cuanto todo se haya resuelto, aunque sólo sea para servir de apoyo."

"¿Y si no regresas?" Ya una vez un hombre le había hecho la promesa de regresar a casa sano y salvo, mas no la pudo cumplir. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no pasaría lo mismo con Russell?

Tomando la barbilla de Patty entre sus dedos, Russell la miró a los ojos. "Todo en la vida conlleva un riesgo, Patricia, incluyendo la felicidad." Se apartó de golpe, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la dulce mirada de su amiga. Había superado la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, el hambre, la pobreza, mas no la partida de su fenecida novia… hasta ahora. En su alegría de vivir y de superar todos los obstáculos que le presentaba la vida, Russell no había reparado en su renuencia a enamorarse de nuevo, pero Patty había hecho que volviera a florecer ese sentimiento que creía dormido. Lo que en un principio había comenzado como un gesto de buena voluntad para aliviar un corazón herido, se había convertido en un campo magnético sin salida, y al igual que ella, Russell había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir. "Volveré pronto, con o sin permiso de mi jefe", dijo con voz grave, mientras la despojaba de sus anteojos, pues quería perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos café. "Te prometo que volveré." Y volviendo a colocar los anteojos en su sitio, la tomó por el hombro, y ambos caminaron en busca de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ahora más que nunca, debían ser fuertes, por ellas… y por sí mismos.

/

Conforme iban pasando los días, la esperanza de volver a ver a Candy se desvanecía más y más. George y Albert, quienes ya estaban de vuelta en Lakewood, habían visitado el hogar esperando ver a su pequeña correr hacia ellos dando saltos de alegría, pero era como si la chica se hubiera disuelto como el polvo, esparciéndose en el viento. El único consuelo del joven millonario era haber sostenido una seria conversación con Eliza, a quien finalmente despojó de todos sus bienes hasta tanto ella demostrara arrepentimiento de sus actos, a lo cual ella reaccionó indiferente con un "Qué más da; de todos modos tengo a mi Alma Errante que me ayudará…"

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para oír lo que había ocurrido con Neil, cuya pérdida de memoria y posterior recuperación parecía sacada de un cuento de horror. Albert sintió alivio de que Neil estuviera sano y nuevamente en Sunville, aunque lo había notado un tanto introvertido, algo muy raro dentro de su excéntrica personalidad. Al preguntar al chico qué era lo que le pasaba, éste sólo se había puesto de rodillas, pidiendo perdón a Albert por la forma como lo había tratado en Sunville luego de la desaparición de Candy. "Mis palabras necias se volvieron contra mí", dijo, sin ofrecer más detalles.

Y mientras Albert dilucidaba la forma de descubrir en qué parte del mundo habían desembarcado los barcos hospitales, una tarde Patty recibió un telegrama de Russell. En breves líneas, su amigo le informaba que Terry había llegado bien a Nueva York y que pensaba mudarse con Eleanor próximamente, además de reiniciar sus presentaciones teatrales para esparcir su mente y no volverse loco pensando en Candy. Sin pensar lo que hacía, Patty se llevó el telegrama al pecho, aspirando el inexistente aroma de Russell en el mismo. Iba a guardarlo cuando vio, a través de la ventana, una silueta en sombras aproximándose al hogar. En cierto modo le resultaba un tanto conocida, aunque su forma de caminar no era la usual, hasta que la figura se acercó más y… "¡Abuela!", gritó, entrando a toda carrera a las habitaciones. "¡Hay que avisar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María!"

/

Con Dorothy a sus espaldas, Tom cabalgaba a toda velocidad rumbo al hogar de Pony. Patty había enviado por él, pues según ella, se trataba de un asunto "igual o más importante que el de la carta de despedida que nos había enviado Candy", e intuyendo que presenciaría algo de gran envergadura, llevó a Dorothy consigo. Ambos habían llevado su amistad a un nivel más especial a partir del día en que Tom escuchara a George leer en voz alta la carta de despedida de Candy. Compartiendo un mismo deseo, el ranchero y su empleada de servicio se habían acercado más en mente y espíritu de lo que habían hecho al instante de conocerse. "Tomaré un atajo", dijo, llevando al caballo por una peligrosa pendiente; pero Dorothy no padeció temor alguno, pues conocía el dominio que tenía Tom de esos parajes, y a su lado se sentía segura como nunca antes. Al bajar por la pendiente, ninguno de ellos alcanzó a ver el coche de Archie y Annie, quien no dejaba de exclamar a su novio: "¡El hogar de Pony no es una casa rodante, mi amor!"

A pesar de la rapidez con la que conducía, Archie la besó en los labios. "Patty mandó decir que se trataba de algo urgente, y mientras más rápido lleguemos, mejor para ambos." Acelerando aún más el vehículo, tomaron una última vuelta hasta que llegaron al hogar de Pony; y cuando Annie bajó del mismo, una muchedumbre de niños corrió hacia ella, en evidente estado de alegría. Annie no comprendía la razón de su regocijo, y al levantar la vista, Candy hacía señas con la mano desde la puerta de entrada. "Oh, Dios mío… ¡Oh, Dios mío!" Corrió con la misma agilidad de su niñez a encontrarse con su hermana por derecho, con su amiga y salvadora… sí, salvadora, pues gracias a Candy, ella pudo ser adoptada por su verdadero padre. "¡Candy!", lloró a todo pulmón.

"¡Annie!" Esta vez Candy se unió al llanto de su amiga, y ambas se abrazaron hasta que el aire escapó de sus pulmones. "¡Annie, te he extrañado tanto!" Entonces tomó a Patty por el hombro, haciendo que las tres se unieron en un mismo abrazo. "¡Qué bien que tardaras tanto en llegar, Annie, pues sólo así podía platicar largo rato con Patty, a quien no había visto en años!"

Patty y Annie rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. En eso, Archie se unió a ellas, uniéndose a la celebración. "¡Qué alegría tenerte con nosotros, Candy!"

"Y yo no veía la hora en que el barco llegara a Massachusetts", sonrió la rubia. "Me tomó varios días llegar a Illinois."

"¿Cómo lograste viajar sin dinero?"

Candy iba a contestar cuando Tom y Dorothy arribaron en su caballo. "¡Señorita Candy!", gritó Dorothy entre sollozos, abrazando a su amiga.

"Vaya, vaya", bromeó Candy frotándose la barbilla. "Si para volver a ver a viejos amigos tengo que tomar un barco fuera de América, ¡desde ahora voy a tener que hacer reservaciones para navegar hasta China!"

"No vuelvas a decirlo ni en broma", sonrió Tom, abrazando a su hermana de crianza. "Nos tuviste muy preocupados."

"Lo sé, Tom… no sabes cuánto lo siento."

Tom buscó a Dorothy con la mirada, y cuando la encontró, ambos se abrazaron y dieron vueltas en el aire, llenos de alegría por tener a Candy de vuelta con ellos. "¡Te lo dije!", exclamó ella. "¡Yo sabía que Candy volvería!"

El la depositó sobre el suelo, y era tal su regocijo, que olvidándose de todos los amigos que estaban a su alrededor, tomó a Dorothy por el rostro, y la besó con fiereza y dulzura a la vez, siendo correspondido de inmediato, en una perfecta armonía de sueños. "¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!", exclamaron todos al ver lo que sería una nueva pareja de novios, hasta que Archie recuperó el habla y preguntó: "¿Hay algo que debamos saber, amigo?"

Todos rieron, incluso Tom, quien a partir de ahora tenía pendiente una charla con Dorothy sobre el futuro de ellos. No quería ser novio de una empleada que estuviera a su servicio, pues no sería correcto ante los ojos de los demás; pero ya hallaría la manera de encontrar otra persona de su confianza que fuera de ayuda para él y el señor Steve mientras buscaba unos nuevos jefes para Dorothy, y ya creía haber encontrado el lugar ideal para ello, pues no dejaba de comentarse en el pueblo que un tal Jack Hunter necesitaba una mucama para la casona ubicada en los predios de su rancho.

"¡Suficiente con tanta charla fuera de la casa!", exclamó la abuela Martha asomándose por la puerta. "¡Al que no entre en los próximos segundos, le entro a escobazos!"

Temiendo recibir una agresión de la abuela, todos entraron a la casa. La señorita Pony y la hermana María, quienes junto a Patty y la abuela Martha ya se habían sobrepuesto al llanto luego de haber sido bendecidas con la llegada de su adorada niña, llevaron unos emparedados a la sala, y todos comieron de ellos, excepto Candy, quien no tenía hambre, y fue entonces cuando Archie vio una joya en su mano izquierda. "¿Y ese anillo?", preguntó.

Todos guardaron silencio, y una sonrojada Candy respondió: "Terry y yo tuvimos que fingir que estábamos casados."

"¿Y por qué no te lo has quitado?", cuestionó Tom, pero se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pues Candy bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con romper la magia del momento. Entonces Annie cambió de tema diciendo: "¡Ya sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres!"

"¿En serio?", dijo Candy con alegría, agradeciendo a Annie en silencio por su intervención; y fue así como todos platicaron sobre el milagroso origen de Annie, su futura boda con Archie… y Patty, al escucharlos, decidió no contar nada sobre Russell, pues este último era el ayudante de Terry, y a todas leguas se veía que bajo su gran algarabía, Candy ocultaba una pena muy grande, y esa pena se llamaba Terry Granchester, por lo que no era oportuno compartir con ella las novedades sobre su amigo de cabellos rojos. Se integró a la conversación, y al cabo de unas horas de confraternización se levantó de su silla diciendo: "Voy a informar a Terry y a Albert…"

"_¡No!"_

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Candy, y cuando lo hicieron, comprendieron, por primera vez desde su llegada, que la chica que había llegado al hogar de Pony era muy diferente a la niña de coletas conocida por todos. Las distintivas colas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, un discreto listón apartaba sus cabellos ensortijados; sus botas habían sido reemplazadas por unas cómodas sandalias; y un veraniego vestido amarillo sin mangas cubría sus formas de mujer. La señorita Pony y la hermana María intercambiaron una significativa mirada, pero ambas sabían que no podían forzar a Candy a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Sicilia. "¿Por qué no quieres que hablemos con ellos?", preguntó al fin la señorita Pony. "¡Ambos se mueren de angustia por no saber de ti!"

Candy miró fijamente a la señorita Pony. "No sabía que ambos estaban de vuelta." Y luego añadió: "Pronto avisaré a Albert, señorita Pony, pero no hoy… no aún. De todos modos, le haré llegar un mensaje a Lakewood anunciando mi regreso; y respecto a Terry…" Lo que dijo a continuación dejó boquiabiertos a sus amigos. "El no puede saber que estoy aquí, ¡no puede!"

"¡Candy!", exclamó Annie. "¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Terry?"

"Les pido, por favor, que respeten la decisión de su amiga", sugirió la hermana María. "Tenemos muchas preguntas para ella, y en nuestra emoción, hemos olvidado que ha llegado extenuada de un largo viaje, y de una situación muy difícil." Levantando a Candy del sofá para llevarla a su habitación, dijo: "A su debido momento, ella hablará sobre todo lo que le ha pasado, pero mientras no esté preparada para hacerlo, no debemos presionarla al respecto."

"No hace falta que la ayude a incorporarse, hermana", interrumpió la abuela Martha entre risas. "¡Nuestra Candy ya se durmió!"

La hermana María observó a Candy, quien se había quedado dormida en sólo segundos. "¡Oh!", exclamó la religiosa, haciendo señas a la señorita Pony. "¡Rápido, vamos a llevarla a su dormitorio antes que otros niños comiencen a llorar por sus ronquidos!"

"¿Candy ronca?", preguntó la abuela con la boca abierta.

"¡Más que un hombre!", rió Dorothy, abrazando a Tom con ternura, antes que todos llevaran a Candy a su cuarto.

/

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Candy despertó, llevando el mismo vestido con el que había llegado. Tenía que hablar con alguien, no podía guardar por más tiempo lo que llevaba por dentro... Caminó hacia la cocina, y mientras los demás niños dormían, la señorita Pony y la hermana María tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente. "¿Dormiste bien?", preguntó Pony.

Candy miró con desconsuelo a ambas madres, y se lanzó a las faldas de ambas llorando sin cesar. "¡Tengo tantas cosas que quisiera contarles! Pero no quiero que le digan a nadie, ¡no quiero!"

"No diremos nada", prometió la hermana María acariciando los cabellos dorados. "Anda, dinos lo que ha pasado…"

"No quiero que me juzguen…"

"No lo haremos. ¿Cuándo lo hemos hecho?" Hizo un gesto a la señorita Pony para que esta última preparara una tercera taza de chocolate. "Lo que sí queremos que sepas, es que contarás con nuestro cariño y apoyo, aunque para ser sincera, pienso que debes abrir tu corazón a Terry y hablar con él, sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ustedes."

"No voy a hacerlo, hermana."

"Está bien", suspiró la religiosa, mientras la señorita Pony regresaba con una taza de chocolate para la muchacha, quien miró con infinito amor de hija a ambas mujeres diciendo: "Señorita Pony, hermana María… les contaré todo."

/

En Broadway, Terry se preparaba para pasar la última noche en su departamento antes de irse a vivir con Eleanor, luego de haber seguido los consejos de su amigo Russell. ¡Cuánta falta le había hecho su ayudante y amigo! Aunque seguía profundamente abatido por el abandono de Candy, la presencia de Russell lo llenaba de ánimo, pues el joven era el vivo ejemplo de la voluntad humana en momentos de debilidad y crisis. Luego de haber hecho sus plegarias, apartó las sábanas de la cama, y se sumió en el más profundo de los sueños, sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Luego de varios días a la espera de que se presentara la oportunidad, finalmente Susana Marlowe hizo su entrada al edificio de departamentos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía con el propósito de sorprender a quien fuera su prometido, por lo que su presencia a cualquier hora del día no era extraña ante los ojos de la dueña del edificio. Habían pasado varios días desde que regresara de Illinois y supiera, por medio de su madre, que se rumoraba que su prometido ya estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, aunque él no había visitado aún la casa de las Marlowe. En un inicio pensaba dejar las cosas así, y no volver a verlo nunca más, pero ahora que todo había cambiado, ahora que estaba segura de que había sido una ilusa al creer que podía seguir adelante por su propio rumbo y sin la ayuda de nadie, decidió reparar el daño que ella misma había ocasionado al enamorarse de Neil. 'Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas', pensó, abriendo la puerta del departamento. Para la mayor de sus suertes, la señora Marlowe había estado tan feliz de tener a su hija de regreso, y a la vez tan sorprendida de verla con una nueva pierna, que no indagó demasiado en la pasada experiencia espiritual de la inválida. A excepción de las circunstancias bajo las cuales había adquirido su pierna especial, y de la mención de la tribu ilini con la cual había compartido entonces, Susana no ofreció más información acerca del prolongado tiempo en el que había estado haciendo batalla contra sus limitaciones, y amando a Neil con todo su ser.

Todo estaba en penumbras en la habitación. 'Qué extraño… Terry nunca duerme tan temprano, aunque eso me conviene', pensó con alivio, antes de detenerse al pie de la cama donde el actor dormía con profundidad. Si tan sólo no hubiera caído en la trampa de Eliza, a estas alturas Terry y ella estarían casados, y aún no era tarde para remediar lo ocurrido. Se despojó de sus ropas, alejando de su mente la imagen de Neil desvistiéndola, haciéndola suya… y se metió a la cama, justo al lado de Terry, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a besar y acariciar con vehemencia, hasta que lo oyó ronronear entre sueños: "Candy…."

Por un momento pensó detenerse y olvidarse de sus planes, pero ya no había marcha atrás, pues sabía que no iba a tener la capacidad de enfrentar sola sus futuras responsabilidades. Con mayor resolución, comenzó de nuevo, esta vez en forma más agresiva, mientras apretaba los párpados para evitar que escaparan ardientes lágrimas de sus pupilas. "Perdóname, Neil… perdóname, mi amor", dijo en silencio.


	29. Capítulo 28: El talón de Aquiles

CAPITULO 28: El talón de Aquiles

_Un mes después_

"¿Vas a estar el resto de tu vida sin hablarme?"

Luego de media hora tocando a la puerta de su hermano, Eliza se había sentado en el suelo, a la espera de que Neil abriera la misma y le permitiera entrar. "¡Neil, abre la puerta! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?"

Aunque era la una de la tarde, Neil continuaba tirado sobre la cama, que continuaba sin arreglar, y pasado un mes desde que hubiera regresado a la mansión Legan, no estaba dispuesto a vestirse ni hablar con nadie. "Si gustas, podemos traerte el carrito de postres…", oyó decir en tono de broma a su hermana, quien no cesaba en su empeño de hacerlo hablar, de una vez y por todas, sobre los pasados tres meses de su vida, reconociendo que a pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado sus maldades, y del inmenso amor que comenzaba a sentir por su Alma Errante, había extrañado mucho a su hermano, y no era sino hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era Neil para ella. Continuó dando golpes en la puerta, hasta que Neil abrió, y cuando Eliza vio el semblante gris y apagado de su hermano, se arrepintió de haberlo molestado por lo que dijo: "Discúlpame, hermanito; sólo estaba aburrida y quería ver si tú-"

_¡PAF!_

Sucedió tan de repente que Eliza no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió el ardor de la sangre bajar de su nariz. El impacto de la cachetada había sido tan fuerte que tuvo el resultado de un culatazo, mas Neil permaneció inmutable, mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro con una mano. "Ya una vez alguien me había lanzado un escupitajo, pero esto…" Su ensangrentado rostro ahora estaba bañado en lágrimas. "¡No se puede esperar algo así de un hermano!"

"¿Ah, no?" Neil se cruzó de brazos, indiferente al dolor físico de ella. "¿Y qué se puede esperar de una hermana que intenta matar a dos jovencitas sólo por envidia?" La agarró por los cabellos diciendo: "Deberías agradecer que no te haya matado, pues ganas no me faltan para hacerlo."

Eliza comenzó a temblar, pues nunca antes había visto a Neil tan furioso con ella, y se aventuró a preguntar: "¿Tanto amas a Candy?"

Pero en lugar de calmar los ánimos de su hermano, éste sólo acrecentó su ira. "¡Estúpida! No todos somos como tú, que vives, comes, y sueñas con Candy, pues no tienes nada más con qué llenar tu vida… estoy hablando de Susana Marlowe. ¿Qué pretendías al haberla sacado de su casa y separarla de Terry?"

Ella llevó las manos a su cabello con tal de soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte, por lo que no pudo hacerlo. "¡Me estás lastimando!", gritó llorando.

"¿Y eso qué?", preguntó él con indiferencia. "¿Qué harás ahora… llamar a mamá o a papá para darles la queja? ¿No eras tú quien insistía en que abriera la puerta para hablar contigo? Pues aquí estoy, hablando según _mis_ términos." Apretó sus manos sobre el cabello rojizo. "¡Ya dime de una vez por qué quisiste hacerle daño a Susana, antes que se me agote la paciencia!"

Su hermana lo miró con furia. "¡Yo sólo quería alejarla de Terry! ¿Pero por qué te importa tanto esa inválida oportunista?"

_¡PAF!_

Esta vez Eliza no pudo controlar más su apacible llanto. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo, comenzó a llorar una vez más de miedo y de dolor, y sus lágrimas descendieron a su vestido, bañándolo de sangre. Se llevó las manos al rostro, pues nunca antes se había sentido tan despreciada por su hermano, y la sensación no era para nada agradable, al contrario… se sentía sola y vacía, al igual que en los pasados tres meses, cuando no tenía nadie en quien confiar sus fechorías, razón por la cual había abierto un poco su corazón a Alma Errante. Iba a salir corriendo a lavarse el rostro cuando Neil la tomó del brazo y le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos: "Susana es la mujer que amo, Eliza; no como a Candy, pues eso fue sólo una ilusión de niño mimado; pero Susana y yo nos enamoramos, y aunque prácticamente la arrojé de vuelta a los brazos de Terry, ella es la mujer de mi vida, y la única a la que siempre amaré… pero no creo que conozcas ese sentimiento." Sosteniendo la cerradura de la puerta para tirarla y volver a encerrarse en el dormitorio, añadió: "Tú sólo te amas a ti misma… y no me queda otro remedio que odiarte."

"¡No digas eso, Neil!", gritó Eliza a todo pulmón. Entonces tuvo que enfrentar una triste realidad: si ella quería ganar nuevamente la confianza de su hermano, tenía que componer un poco las cosas. Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Neil le dijo: "Aguarda un momento. Voy a traer algo que leí hoy, y que había ocultado a propósito, pues jamás pensé que sería de tanto interés para ti. Luego que lo veas, prometo que no volveré a molestarte."

"¿Otra más de tus sucias trampas, Eliza?"

Pero ella había salido a toda prisa por el corredor en busca del artículo que sería la salvación de Neil, como también su perdición, pero debía correr el riesgo de hacerlo. En su pasada lucha por vencer a quienes creía sus enemigos, Eliza había perdido a su hermano, infligiéndole más daño que a Candy o a Susana juntas, y con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente aceptó su gran verdad en la vida: Neil era lo más valioso y preciado que ella tenía, más que su padre casi ausente, y que su vanidosa madre, e incluso más que la herencia que había perdido por su insensatez. Su hermano, sin haber sido un mal hombre, había aceptado participar de todas sus intrigas, sólo para verla feliz y pasar más tiempo juntos y en familia, y era su deber corresponder a él por todas las obras, buenas o malas, que él se dispusiera a hacer por amor a su hermana. Regresando con el artículo, suspiró de alivio al ver que Neil continuaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, hasta que éste se hizo a un lado, dejándola entrar a la habitación. Sin rodeos, ella le hizo entrega del diario, y en cuanto Neil leyó los titulares, buscó la fecha de publicación del artículo. "Es de hoy", dijo con voz queda; y sin nada más que decir, abrió el ropero de golpe y sacó el primer traje que encontró. "Sabía que lo harías", comentó Eliza.

Neil contempló a su hermana, y salió corriendo del dormitorio. "¿Adónde vas?", preguntó ella. Iba a buscarlo cuando él volvió con una toalla húmeda en la mano, y aplicó la misma en la ensangrentada nariz de ella. ¿Cómo un simple acto de bondad como lo había sido mostrar el artículo de un diario había transformado a Neil de esa manera? Comenzó a llorar una vez más, y esta vez Neil la apretó contra su pecho, y a pesar de la violencia de los pasados minutos, sintió que la amaba más que nunca. "Lo siento mucho, Eliza", dijo entre sollozos, acariciando los cabellos que él mismo había revuelto en el altercado, "¡En verdad lo siento tanto!"

"Creo que me lo merecía", aceptó ella mientras continuaba abrazando a su hermano. Entonces se apartó y dijo: "Sólo tienes hasta mañana, Neil. Anda, ve y encuentra lo que has estado buscando." Y sin decir más, lo dejó a solas para que pudiera vestirse. Su vestido se había manchado, y su cabello estaba despeinado, pero ahora marchaba a su cuarto con una hermosa sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Por primera vez, había hecho lo correcto. "¡Qué bien se siente hacer el bien!", exclamó con redundancia.

/

Al día siguiente en Nueva York, una repentina ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, y tal y como Terry había acordado con Susana, la misma se llevaría a cabo lo más rápido posible, y sólo las familias de ambos habrían de presenciar el enlace. Aún no comprendía cómo había llegado a esta situación: sólo recordaba que estaba durmiendo por última vez en su departamento, y a la mañana siguiente, estaba completamente desnudo, y a su lado, Susana Marlowe se agitaba bajo las sábanas. "Creo que me confundiste con Candy", había dicho ella con reproche. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquella noche, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que su hijo por nacer no tuviera su apellido. Después de todo, él había quedado marcado para siempre como el hijo ilegítimo de Sir Richard Granchester, y no soportaba la idea de causar el mismo sufrimiento a un hijo suyo. Ningún otro Granchester recibiría el estigma de ser un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio… al menos no por parte de él.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Russell lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras. "Llega justo a tiempo, señor Terry."

"Eres mi padrino de boda, Russell", recordó el actor. "¿No crees que ya es hora de que me trates de tú?"

En virtud de las circunstancias, Russell se dio por vencido. "De acuerdo, Terry; pero sólo por eso.. porque soy el padrino de la boda." Entonces vio algo que capturó su atención. "Creo que debes deshacerte de ese anillo."

"¿El aro de matrimonio… por qué?" Al ver la confusión en los ojos de Russell, supo de qué se trataba. Alargando su mano para hacer más fácil el desprendimiento, removió el anillo blanco y dorado de su dedo anular. No lo tiraría a la basura, no; pero ahora debía cumplir con otras responsabilidades. 'Lo lamento, Candy', dijo en su interior. 'Si tan sólo supiera dónde estás…'

Los dos amigos entraron a la iglesia, y al hacerlo, Richard saludó a ambos jóvenes desde el banco donde él y sus niños estaban sentados. Terry sonrió al recordar los breves momentos que compartió con sus medios hermanos antes de volver a Nueva York, y sintió que por primera vez había realizado un gran avance con ellos, tal vez gracias a la intervención de su padre. Y aunque su esposa cara de cerdo nunca viera con buenos ojos al hijo mayor del duque, lo único que importaba a Terry era llevarse bien con los niños, algo que al fin estaba logrando.

Varios bancos más adelante, Eleanor Baker miraba consternada a su hijo ante el gran paso que éste estaba a punto de tomar, y aunque por experiencia comprendía las razones por las cuales él se había mostrado firme en llevar a cabo el enlace, sabía que su hijo jamás sería feliz junto a Susana. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, y su mirada se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos de Richard, quien mostró una sonrisa como pocas, y ella bajó la cabeza ocultando el rubor en su rostro. Este era el carismático y desenfadado Richard que había conocido, y de quien ella se había enamorado.

Debido a que Susana no tenía amigas, la señora Marlowe fungiría como madrina del enlace. Aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Susie y Terry adelantaran la boda, pues de antemano ya sabía, gracias a la señorita Eliza, que él y la desvergonzada enfermera de Chicago habían estado juntos en Inglaterra, al menos tenía el consuelo de que el joven británico era, después de todo, un hombre de palabra, dispuesto a cumplir cabalmente su responsabilidad; y por ello tomó la decisión de no contar nada a su hija acerca de la confidencia que había hecho Eliza sobre la carta que había enviado Candy pidiendo a Terry que se reuniera con ella en Londres. De todas maneras, no estaba contenta con el giro que había tomado la relación de Susie con el actor, pues hasta una ciega se habría dado cuenta de que Terry no amaba a su hija, y ahora resultaba que la había embarazado, haciendo que la madre de Susana se enfadara con él, aunque no tanto como con su propia hija, a quien desconocía por completo. ¿Dónde habían quedado los buenos valores que siempre le había enseñado? Aunque al fin ésta realizara su sueño de convertirse en la señora Granchester, las vías que había tomado para concretar su matrimonio habían sido extremas y por demás vergonzosas; y ya que Susana no hablaba mucho sobre el particular, a su madre le constaba que la chica se sentía culpable por haberse entregado a los deseos de la carne, pues a partir del momento en que dio a conocer su estado de gravidez, se había mostrado más introvertida de lo usual, y en ocasiones se le veía tan agobiada, que quien no conociera sus sentimientos por Terry, hubiera jurado que no lo quería del todo.

El sacerdote a cargo de la ceremonia, el padre Wilson, tomó su lugar en el altar. Debido a la urgencia con la que se estaría llevando a cabo la unión matrimonial, no había flores ni decoración costosa, sólo el escaso número de invitados. No era la primera vez que el padre Wilson oficiaba un casamiento relámpago, aunque por lo general los contrayentes lucían muy enamorados, contrario al actor que ahora esperaba impaciente al pie del altar, quien no dejaba de secarse el sudor de la frente. 'Un hombre que se casa enamorado no muestra tanta ansiedad', pensó.

Al ver al padre Wilson en el altar, Terry sacó nuevamente el pañuelo de su pantalón, y removió el sudor de sus sienes. Por segunda vez en su vida, habría de resignarse a estar el resto de la misma con Susana, pues en esta ocasión una nueva vida estaba de por medio, y la criatura era inocente del error cometido por sus futuros padres, por lo que el niño no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias. Pero ya era tarde para recriminarse, aunque no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber cometido la estupidez de acostarse con Susana, máxime cuando se trataba de un error. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucumbido ante las caricias de la actriz, cuando sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo sólo podía pertenecer a Tarzán pecosa, a quien había jurado proteger y serle fiel el resto de su vida, aún sin haberse casado con ella de verdad? 'Oh, Candy', se dijo, mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, pues sentía que se asfixiaba; y con esto recordó aún más la belleza de su esposa del alma mientras le anudaba la corbata antes de sus cenas con Von Haller, entre otras ocasiones especiales. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar la imagen de la rubia de su mente. 'Aún no entiendo por qué huiste, pecosa escurridiza', pensó con humor y tristeza a la vez. De repente, todos se pusieron de pie al ver llegar a Susana, y Terry reconoció lo mucho que ésta había cambiado gracias a la nueva pierna que había adquirido. Más segura y confiada, la chica de largos cabellos caminaba a pasos agigantados, orgullosa de caminar sin tropiezos rumbo al altar; y ante la falta de una figura paternal que la entregara, su futura esposa capturaba miradas a su paso, provocando admiración en los presentes, aunque a Terry le daba la impresión de que caminaba demasiado rápido. '¿No se supone que esté disfrutando el momento?', se preguntó. Entonces pensó en el sinnúmero de veces que ella había pedido concretar el casamiento cuanto antes, y dedujo que los deseos de Susana en casarse eran tan grandes que no podía esperar un minuto más para hacerlo.

Susana se unió a él en el altar. Contrario a lo que había esperado de ella, su novia no llevaba un atuendo de falda amplia ni costosos encajes como una vez hubiera comentado, sino un discreto vestido de manga corta, que más bien era apropiado para un pasadía en el parque, y no llevaba flores ni velo, esto último por razones obvias. Antes de que el padre Wilson hiciera la señal de la cruz para comenzar, él tocó el hombro de la joven, pues nunca antes la había visto tan nerviosa. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó Terry.

Ella iba a contestarle cuando una sombra se interpuso entre los rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la entrada de la iglesia y a través de las puertas abiertas de par en par. Al ver la silueta reflejada en el altar, Susana reconoció la misma de inmediato, y se dio la vuelta, al igual que el resto de los invitados. "¡Oh!"

Cruzado de brazos, y descansando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, Neil Legan contemplaba extasiado la belleza de Susana. Había estado tan habituado a las rústicas ropas de la rubia durante su estancia con los ilinis que ya casi había olvidado lo hermosa que lucía llevando otra vestimenta. Caminó hacia el altar con paso lento pero firme, y al quedar frente a los novios, la vio temblar de pies a cabeza. "Hola, Susana", dijo, ante la atónita mirada del padre Wilson y de los demás.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos hacía Neil Legan en plena boda? Recordó la anécdota que le había contado Candy en Isola Bella sobre cómo el hermano de Eliza la había llevado bajo engaño a una villa con quién sabía qué intenciones… y entonces tomó a Legan por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire. "¿Qué haces aquí, Neil?", preguntó con enojo, esperando que el otro huyera de miedo e incluso llamara a la señora Legan, mas no lo hizo, lo que exacerbó más los ánimos de Terry. "¿Acaso tú y Eliza no han tenido suficiente con todo lo que nos han hecho a mí y a Candy?"

Susana se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¿Tú y Candy?", repitió a su novio. "¿Y tú qué tienes que ver ahora con Candy?"

El padre Wilson intervino. "Si nos disculpa, joven", dijo, en referencia a Neil, "tenemos una boda que celebrar."

"Y si usted me disculpa, padre", ripostó Neil, "yo tengo una boda que detener."

"¡Neil!", exclamó Susana.

Terry alzó las manos al aire, en un esfuerzo por no exaltarse. "¡Aguarden un momento! Susana, ¿acaso conoces a Neil?"

Susana se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por el tono de quien estaba a punto de ser su esposo. "¿No te parece evidente?"

"¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué es lo que sucede?", preguntó el padre Wilson, mas nadie respondió.

La señora Marlowe dio dos pasos adelante, interponiéndose entre todos, incluyendo al padre Wilson. "¡Por nada del mundo detengas esta boda, Susana!"

"¡Mamá, por favor!" Por primera vez, Susana deseó que su madre la dejara en paz. "¿No ves que estoy esperando una respuesta de Terry?" Tomó a su prometido por el brazo. "¡Dime de una vez qué hicieron tú y Candy durante mi ausencia!"

Terry miró a ambos lados de la iglesia, esperando ver el rostro de Eleanor y buscar algún indicio de aprobación para decir la verdad; pero al hallarla, su semblante no mostraba ninguna expresión, y Terry comprendió el silencioso mensaje: _Debes afrontar este problema tú solo. _Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, él emitió una oración con los labios: _Gracias, mamá… te amo._ Y logró su cometido, pues los ojos de Eleanor adquirieron un hermoso brillo de orgullo materno. Terry se dirigió a Susana para hablarle, pero la señora Marlowe no lo permitió. "¡Tu futuro marido viajó a Inglaterra porque Candy White le envió una carta pidiéndole que se vieran!"

Todos en la iglesia se conmocionaron, lanzando un grito de asombro, o levantándose de los bancos para mirar más de cerca lo que estaba pasando. El padre Wilson sintió que iba a asfixiarse dentro de su sotana por lo que dijo: "Voy a estar en la sacristía hasta que a alguno de ustedes se le ocurra continuar con el casamiento." Y secándose el sudor de su frente, se marchó por una puerta lateral, aunque nadie había advertido su retirada.

Russell avanzó hacia el grupo. "Debe haber un error, señora Marlowe. La señorita Candy sólo estuvo de paso por Londres como escala para viajar a Sicilia, donde fue enviada bajo engaño por una enemiga."

"Y esa enemiga es mi hermana", agregó Neil. "Susana, ¿olvidaste cuando mencioné que no se podía confiar en Eliza porque había enviado a Candy a Italia?"

"¿Usted es hermano de la amiga de mi hija?", preguntó la señora Marlowe a Neil. "¡Ahora sí no comprendo nada!"

"¿Qué es lo que no comprende, señora?", preguntó Terry.

Sosteniéndose de la pila bautismal para no desmayarse, la señora Marlowe dijo: "Hace un tiempo viajé a Illinois para preguntar a la señorita Eliza por el paradero de Susie, y fue entonces cuando ella me contó sobre una carta que usted había recibido de Candy, invitándolo a reunirse en Londres con ella."

"¡Eso es mentira, mamá!", gritó Susana con rabia. No podía creer que Eliza había sido capaz de jugar con su madre, y mucho menos luego de que ésta hubiera hecho tan largo viaje de Nueva York a Sunville. "Eliza no es como tú y yo pensábamos. ¡Es muy mala! Tanto, que la idea de alejarme de Nueva York no había sido mía, sino de ella… porque quería verme lejos de Terry."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" La señora Marlowe comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, pues había recibido con los brazos abiertos a la peor enemiga que había tenido su hija. Antes había pensado que dicha enemiga era Candy White, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la rubia enfermera sólo había sido una víctima más de Eliza Legan. "¿Entonces tú y Candy nunca estuvieron juntos, Terry?"

Terry respiró hondo. "La mentira de Eliza se convirtió en realidad, señora. Candy y yo estuvimos juntos… pero no en Inglaterra, sino en Italia."

La piel morena de Neil se puso pálida al escucharlo. "Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo explicas que quieras casarte ahora con Susana?"

"¿Qué relación guardas _tú_ con ella, Legan?"

Para ganar tiempo y evitar quedar al descubierto, Susana miró a su madre con reproche. "¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre la supuesta carta que Candy había enviado a Terry, según Eliza?"

Sin dejar de llorar, la señora Marlowe explicó: "Estabas tan triste a tu regreso de Chicago, que no quise arruinar más tu vida con un comentario impertinente; además, surgió lo del casamiento, y pensaba que si decía algo al respecto, echaría por tierra tus planes de casarte."

Russell, quien estaba a punto de regresar a su lugar al pie del altar por entender que estaba demás en la conversación, preguntó: "¿Por qué estaba en Chicago precisamente, señorita Marlowe?"

"¿Quién es este mequetrefe?", preguntó Neil.

"Este 'mequetrefe', como dices, es mi mano derecha, y mi mejor amigo", contestó Terry sumamente ofendido.

"Fui a Chicago a verla a ella… a Candy", confesó Susana. "Quería encontrarla frente a frente, y confirmar con mis propios ojos que ella ya no te amaba", buscó a Neil con la mirada, "y ahora comprendo, por todo lo que nos ha hecho Eliza, que jamás la habría encontrado allí."

Terry estudió con minuciosidad el cruce de miradas entre Neil y Susana, y decidió atar los cabos que aún quedaban sueltos. "¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes… y por qué estás aquí en primer lugar, Legan? Y por lo que más quieras, ¡no vayas a decir que pasabas por aquí y se te ocurrió entrar a rezar tres Padrenuestros y cuatro Avemarías!"

"El sarcasmo no te sienta bien en estos momentos, Terry, aunque en cierto modo te comprendo", comentó Neil, antes de mirar fijamente a Susana, hasta que al fin dijo: "No puedo permitir que te cases con ella… porque es mi esposa."

Ninguno de ellos, en su estupor ante lo que se había escuchado, había visto al padre Wilson emerger de la sacristía, hasta que todos escucharon la voz del clérigo retumbar por toda la iglesia, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Susana. "Tú… ¡pecadora! ¿Cómo te atreves faltar el respeto a Dios de esta manera?"

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, padre!", exclamó Terry en defensa de su prometida. "Susana nunca haría algo así, ¡se lo aseguro!"

"Nos casamos por el rito indígena", admitió Susana, para horror de Terry y el resto de los invitados. "Terry, mamá… Neil y yo estuvimos juntos en Illinois, y mientras él estuvo con amnesia, se enamoró de mí, y yo de él. Nos casamos con la bendición de los ilinis, y habríamos sido muy felices a no ser porque cuando él recobró la memoria, descubrió que yo supe la verdad sobre su origen antes que él." Tomó la mano de Neil diciendo: "En el artículo que leí sobre ti, se desprendía la idea de que tú y Candy tenían en común algo más que una herencia compartida, y deduje que habían sido, o eran, novios… y tuve miedo de perderte a ti también, por ella", mencionó, con el corazón en la mano.

El padre Wilson dirigió una mirada furibunda a Susana. "¿Entonces por qué ibas a casarte con este otro chico?"

Terry miró a Susana, a la espera de una contestación, aunque la respuesta sería más que obvia: porque se embarazó de él. No obstante, ella dijo: "Padre, precisamente iba a hablar con Terry sobre esto, pues ahora que lo pienso, estuve a punto de cometer un gravísimo error conmigo misma, con Terry, y con muchas otras personas."

"¡Susana!", exclamaron Terry y Neil al unísono.

"Así es", balbuceó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de hablar a Terry: "¿Ninguno de ustedes había notado la rapidez con la que caminé hasta el altar?"

Terry asintió con la cabeza. "Poco faltó para que corrieras, y pensé que estabas ansiosa por casarte de una vez."

"En realidad quería hablar contigo a la mayor brevedad… para cancelar la boda." Y al oír que todos murmuraban en el interior de la iglesia, añadió: "Terry, aunque Neil y yo no estamos casados por la Iglesia, él es el hombre que amo, y al que siempre amaré, aunque él no me corresponda."

"¿No corresponderte?", repitió Neil con ironía. "¿Por qué crees que vine de Sunville tan rápido como pude?" La tomó por los hombros de manera que ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. "Fui un estúpido al haberte abandonado, y no merecías que te tratara tan mal. No sabes cómo han sido para mí estas semanas sin verte, sin tocarte, sin abrazarte… incluso le di un par de cachetadas a Eliza cuando ella sólo trataba de alegrarme el día. Susana", la tomó por la barbilla, acariciándola con sus ojos almendrados. "¡Susana, te amo!"

"Oh, Neil…", suspiró ella, desbordándose de amor por el chico malcriado y prepotente que había llegado sin memoria a la aldea de los ilinis. ¿Pero cómo olvidar la discusión que habían tenido el día de su despedida? Además, aún le faltaba por conocer el resto de la familia Legan, y si los padres de Neil resultaban ser como Eliza, no quería imaginar lo que sería una vida con todos ellos en Sunville. Por último, debía pensar en la reputación de su madre, y en todo el daño que le había hecho con su ausencia… y con sus errores. "¡Neil, lo nuestro es imposible!"

Terry se interpuso entre ambos. "No quisiera interrumpir este momento de creciente intimidad, pero hay algo que debes saber, Neil…" Se acercó al otro de manera que sólo él y Susana pudieran escucharlo, "¡Susana espera un hijo mío!"

Neil dio un paso atrás, aterrado ante las palabras de Terry. ¿Cómo Susana pudo haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente… si en verdad había dejado de amar a Terry alguna vez? La posibilidad de que ella nunca hubiera hecho a un lado su cariño hacia el actor ahora era una realidad, pues el fruto de esa relación crecía dentro de su vientre. "¿Susana, cómo pudiste?", preguntó al vacío.

"Temo que en esto no hay marcha atrás, Legan", dijo Terry, quien por vez primera sintió pena por el hermano de Eliza, pues era notable el amor que sentía por Susana. "Soy un hombre de palabra, y debo asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos."

"¡Esperen!", exclamó Susana con desesperación. "Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Terry. Cometí un grave error, y no quiero que dicho error adquiera proporciones gigantescas…"

"¿Gigantescas?", repitió Neil con cinismo y dolor a la vez. "¿Qué puede ser más gigantesco que saber que la mujer con quien me casé me engañó con otro procreando un hijo con él?"

"¿Podemos hablar de esto en privado?", preguntó ella a ambos jóvenes.

"Para Dios no hay secretos", sostuvo el padre Wilson. "Lo que sea que tengas que confesar… debes decirlo aquí."

"¿Frente al altar?", cuestionó Susana con incredulidad. "¡No puedo, padre; además, esto será muy duro para mi madre!"

"¿Más duro que lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?", insistió el clérigo.

"Ya no será necesario que digas nada, Susie", intervino Neil. "Sé que cuando recuperé la memoria, hice y dije cosas terribles, y te ruego que me perdones", alzando los hombros, dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes decir, "Ahora me queda claro con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida… adiós, Susana."

"¡Neil, no te vayas!" En cada paso que él daba para alejarse, Susana sentía que su corazón se iba desgarrando poco a poco. Luego de haber perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, aquí estaba, tratando de impedir que se casara con Terry, tal y como ella pensaba hacer, pero no a tan alto costo, y entonces gritó: _"¡El hijo que espero no es de Terry, sino tuyo!"_

Terry sintió que se lo tragaba la tierra, y cuando volvió a buscar a Eleanor con la mirada, ésta estaba tan sorprendida como él. El duque, por su parte, había tapado los oídos de los niños para evitar que ellos escucharan una palabra más de la incómoda conversación. Entonces Terry observó a Neil, y al verlo a los ojos, supo que todo cuanto el joven Legan había dicho era cierto: Susana y él habían compartido los pasados meses como marido y mujer. Buscó al padre Wilson con la mirada, pero éste yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. "Debe haber recibido una impresión muy fuerte", supuso Russell mientras corría al auxilio del religioso. "Lo llevaré a la sacristía; todo esto ha sido muy duro para él."

"No tanto como para nosotros", dijo Terry entre dientes a medida que Russell desaparecía de la vista de todos, y se dirigió a Susana. "¿Cómo estás segura de que Neil es el padre de la criatura?"

Pero Susana no lo escuchaba, pues estaba consolando a una destrozada señora Marlowe. "¡Dios, qué vergüenza… qué vergüenza tan grande!", gritaba la mujer.

"Lo siento tanto, mamá", suplicaba su hija entre sollozos, "pero es mejor así, por el bien de todos…"

"Terry te hizo una pregunta, Susana, y merecemos una respuesta… todos la merecemos", dijo Neil con voz cortante.

Con la señora Marlowe ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos, Susana señaló: "Nunca me acosté contigo, Terry. Traté de hacerlo, pero estabas tan dormido y soñando con Candy, que fue imposible hacerte reaccionar. Y además…", bajó la cabeza para evitar la penetrante mirada de Neil. "Me faltó valor. A duras penas te había desvestido, y sentí mucha pena al hacerlo pues para entonces el único hombre con quien había estado-" Se detuvo al pensar en sus noches de matrimonio con Neil. "El día que regresé a Nueva York, descubrí que estaba embarazada, y tuve miedo, ¡mucho miedo! Neil me había abandonado, como también había renegado de nuestro matrimonio en la villa indígena, y la soledad que me había arropado era tan insoportable que no me creía capaz de hacerme cargo de un niño por mi propia voluntad."

Esta vez fue Eleanor quien se puso en pie, confrontando a la joven que había estado a punto de arruinar la vida de su hijo. "Ninguna mujer está preparada a cabalidad para asumir el rol de madre. ¡El instinto y la experiencia se obtienen sólo a base de tiempo y esfuerzo!"

La señora Marlowe abandonó su refugio en brazos de Susana para salir en defensa de su hija. "Compréndala, señora Baker; mi Susie estaba tan asustada al descubrir que sería madre y que no tendría el apoyo de su enamorado…"

"¿Y usted cree que no sé lo que se siente?" Eleanor dirigió una mirada profunda a Richard, quien asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndole proseguir. "¿Acaso fue más fácil para mí haber encarado mi maternidad mientras que mi vida estaba en el ojo público, sufriendo la mayor de las humillaciones al haber quedado sola esperando a mi pequeño?" Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, y no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues su indignación rebasaba los límites de su dolor. "No digas que no puedes valerte por ti misma, Susana; siempre has estado bajo el amparo de todos, incluso de Terry. Yo, en cambio, tuve que defenderme sola en un mundo donde la vanidad supera los auténticos sentimientos, mientras batallaba porque mi hijo tuviera un apellido así como la ayuda económica de su padre."

"¡Ya no tiene nada más que reprocharme, señora; sé perfectamente que soy una cobarde!" Una vez más, Susana liberó su llanto. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, manchando mi propio nombre, y poniendo mi dignidad por el suelo, con tal de arreglar las cosas para todos, incluyéndome a mí."

"Si querías arreglar las cosas como dices", reclamó Neil, volviendo a avanzar hacia ella, "¿por qué no me dijiste desde un principio?"

"¡Porque te amo tanto que no quiero tenerte contra tu voluntad!", gritó ella a pleno pulmón, causando un fuerte eco dentro de la iglesia. "Ya me habías dejado muy claro que no querías estar más conmigo, ¿así que por qué habría de decirte que esperaba a tu hijo? Probablemente te habrías casado conmigo sólo por lástima, o por darle un apellido a nuestro bebé… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba tratando de enmendar un daño ocasionando otro, y no hubiera sido justo para Terry afrontar la responsabilidad de una paternidad que no le correspondía. Neil", tomó las manos morenas entre las suyas, "Por mucho que te ame, estoy dispuesta a cuidar de nuestro hijo sola. ¿Qué mejor aliciente para superarme que la criatura que es un producto de nuestro amor?" Se acercó más a él, y sin nada más que ocultar le dijo: "Te amo, Neil, siempre te he amado… y es tan grande mi amor por ti que estoy dispuesta a dejarte libre, como siempre lo has sido."

Neil quedó sin palabras. Susana había resultado tan lastimada por su rechazo, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de verlo bien y en paz. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar en paz sabiéndola lejos, y sin amarla como hubiera deseado? Entonces recordó que había sido él quien la había apartado de su lado; él, quien había cerrado las puertas a su matrimonio; él, quien la había hecho pedazos al pretender que ella rehiciera su vida con Terry. ¿Por qué, si por primera vez se enamoraba de una mujer que le correspondía, le había preparado el camino para marcharse? "Yo también soy un cobarde", admitió a ella en voz alta. "He sido un cobarde al no haber luchado por nuestro amor y pensar antes en la opinión de mi familia." Suspiró al reconocer sus propias limitaciones. "De niño siempre he huido de mis obligaciones, pero ahora que voy a ser padre, no quiero que mi niño o niña cometa los mismos errores que nosotros…"

"¡No quiero que estés conmigo sólo porque voy a tener a tu hijo!", exclamó Susana.

"_Nuestro_ hijo", recordó él, rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos. "Perdóname, Susie… perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal el día que nos despedimos, y por no haberte buscado mucho antes. He venido aquí, sin haber tenido idea alguna de que esperábamos un hijo, porque te amo, Susana, y quiero casarme contigo, esta vez por nuestra Iglesia, y quiero estar contigo el resto de nuestra vida, disfrutando de tu compañía y la de nuestro bebé."

Susana acarició la mejilla de su esposo. "Neil, ¡qué más quisiera que estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días! Pero hay algo que tú y yo hemos olvidado. ¿Cómo me recibirá tu familia, en especial Eliza? No estoy segura de que ella o tus padres me acepten."

Neil suspiró. "Antes de haber comprado el boleto para tomar el tren hasta aquí, ya había pensado en pedir al tío Albert que me consiga un trabajo en su nuevo edificio aquí, en Nueva York. Y sobre mis padres… tendrán que aceptarte en uno u otro modo, pues no te perderé otra vez."

"¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar a tu familia… por mí?"

"Dejarlos en el amplio sentido de la palabra… no. Sin embargo, hay veces en que es necesario distanciarse un poco para vivir con madurez. Y en cuanto a Eliza, ayer descubrí cuál es su talón de Aquiles: ¡yo!"

"¿Eh?" Terry temió que Neil hubiera enloquecido. "¿Tú, el talón de Aquiles de Eliza? ¡Pero si siempre te ha manejado a su antojo!"

"Hasta ayer", informó el otro. "Sólo le bastó verme enojado con ella para comprender que el mundo no gira a su alrededor, y que en su afán por desgraciar a otras personas, había lastimado a su propio hermano sin proponérselo."

Terry se frotó la barbilla. "Aún se me hace difícil creer que Eliza está arrepentida. ¡Nadie cambia tanto de la noche a la mañana, Neil!"

"Pues yo sí cambié… y cambié para convertirme en un mejor hombre", aseguró Neil, recordando las sabias palabras del señor Nicholas. "Además, Eliza está descubriendo el amor, aunque nadie, ni siquiera ella, sabe de quién se trata. No hay poder más curativo que el amor." Apretó a Susana contra él. "¿Qué dices, mi amor… aceptarías ser mi esposa?"

Todo el sufrimiento e indecisión que había padecido Susana en el transcurso del pasado mes se había desvanecido en un instante. Los ojos de Neil eran como dos ventanas traslúcidas a través de las cuales se podía entrever la marejada de sensaciones que atravesaban el alma que en un tiempo había sido turbulenta. "Sólo si me perdonas por lo que hice", susurró.

El sonrió. "Entonces estamos a mano, pues yo también hice muchas cosas por las cuales debo pedirte perdón, aunque hay dos personas con las que debemos hablar antes", dijo, señalando a la señora Marlowe y a Terry.

"Tienes razón", aceptó ella, apartándose de su esposo para hablar con Terry. "Desde que me conociste, no he hecho sino causarte un problema tras otro, pero te prometo que nunca, nunca más seré un obstáculo para ti. En Illinois aprendí a caminar con mi pierna suplente y a realizar tareas físicas y domésticas, con el apoyo de Neil y mis amigos indios; pero cuando me dejó, sentí que no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para cuidar a un hijo, y una vez más recurrí a ti-", se detuvo para llorar amargamente, "¡y casi me convierto en un monstruo al pretender que tú pagaras las consecuencias de mi cobardía!"

A pesar de la magnitud de la mentira bajo la cual se habría convertido en su esposo el resto de su vida, Terry sintió una inmensa compasión por la chica. ¡Cuánta desesperación debió haber sufrido al descubrir que esperaba un hijo del hombre que la había abandonado! Entonces pensó en Eleanor, y en la difícil decisión de esta última en enviarlo a Londres con el duque, y comprendió finalmente el sacrificio de amor de su progenitora, aunque ésta lo lamentara más tarde. No lo pensó dos veces para casarse con Susana en cuanto fue avisado sobre el embarazo, y ahora que tenía la certeza de que el padre de la criatura era Neil, le sobrevino un enorme vacío, pues aunque ahora respiraba aliviado al saber que no se había acostado con Susana, la ausencia de una figura a quien pudiera proteger sólo ensanchaba el apaleado corazón del actor, haciendo más latente el recuerdo de Candy. 'Con un hijo en quién pensar, sería mucho más fácil', pensó. Tomó a Susana por el hombro, y mostrando una amplia sonrisa exclamó: "¡Ya basta de cursilerías y discursos de despedida! Soy actor, ¿lo olvidas? Ya estuvo bueno de tanto sentimentalismo; ahora vayan y busquen al padrecito antes que al pobre le dé un infarto por todo lo que ha tenido que escuchar, y cásense de una buena vez."

Susana sabía que él sólo bromeaba para ocultar su orgullo y corazón heridos, lo cual agradeció en silencio, pues su antiguo prometido sólo estaba facilitando las cosas para dejar el camino libre a Neil. "El y yo no podemos casarnos aquí. ¡Esta es tu boda, Terry, y no debemos tomar ventaja de eso!"

Pero Terry estalló en una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo vibrar las paredes de la iglesia. "Esta iglesia no me pertenece, ni tampoco este casamiento; incluso tú no me perteneces." Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, y del mismo extrajo una pequeña caja con un juego de anillos de matrimonio adentro. "No sé si le quede bien a Legan, pero al menos el tuyo lo compré en tu tamaño."

"¡No pensarás regalarme el anillo que compraste para ti!", protestó Neil.

El inglés volvió a reír. "¿Vas a despreciar mi obsequio de bodas?" Volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo, esta vez para sacar el anillo blanco y dorado que había adquirido en Taormina. "Cuando me vea en la necesidad de sentir un anillo entre mis dedos", dijo, deslizando el aro por el anular, "con éste me será suficiente."

"Ese anillo", musitó Susana, admirando el doble tono de la joya desde la noche en que había vuelto a ver a Terry en su departamento, "lo has llevado en la mano desde que volviste de Europa. Es por ella que lo usas, ¿verdad?"

"¡Susana!", comenzó Neil, advirtiendo un raro destello en los ojos de Terry. "No debemos mencionar a Candy…" Quiso mencionar que los Legan habían recibido la noticia hacía un mes de que la enfermera estaba de vuelta en América, y que al cabo de unos días de haber arribado al hogar de Pony, había partido rumbo a un destino desconocido por todos, incluso por su tío Albert; pero sería inútil informarle a Terry cuando bien sabía que sería imposible encontrarla, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y no causar más penas a su nuevo amigo. Tomando el anillo que él le ofrecía, Neil lo colocó en su bronceada mano, y el mismo le quedaba un poco suelto, mas no tanto como para caerse o lucir mal. "En otras circunstancias, habríamos sido amigos", destacó.

Terry sólo asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo el gran amor de Susana caminaba para aclarar las cosas con la señora Marlowe, y lo oyó decir: "A juzgar por lo que hizo mi hermana, señora Marlowe, debo suponer que usted no debe tener muy buen concepto de mí, y la verdad es que no he sido un hombre bueno; pero de algo puede usted estar segura, y es de que amo a su hija como nunca antes había amado a alguien en forma similar, y mi deseo es verla y hacerla feliz."

La señora Marlowe volvió a llorar, esta vez de emoción. Cuatro meses atrás, Susie había escapado de Nueva York en busca de respuestas a su confusión sentimental, y ahora regresaba con un nuevo amor, y un hijo producto de ese amor. Debía estar furiosa con ambos por haber propiciado todo un escándalo involucrando a Terry, pero al ver cómo su hija recobraba la vida con sólo mirar a Neil Legan, su humillación ahora pasaba a un segundo plano. La felicidad de su hija era más importante que cualquier vergüenza que ésta le ocasionara en público, aunque el hombre que había seleccionado Susie con el corazón no fuera otro que el hermano de la traidora Eliza Legan. "Apenas lo acabo de conocer, joven", admitió, "pero ya una vez mi Susie había ofrecido su corazón a un noble muchacho, y apostaré nuevamente a su buen juicio."

Neil contuvo los deseos de abrazar a la madre de Susana, pues no quería asustarla. "Le prometo que me ganaré su confianza, señora."

"Pero hay algo más", dijo Susana, sintiendo que flotaba sobre nubes, y que todo era un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. "¿Cómo haremos para convencer al padre Wilson de que nos case? Debe estar pensando lo peor de nosotros, ¡y con toda razón!"

Terry se frotó la barbilla. "Russell tiene un don con las personas. Si él no logra calmar al padre, dudo que alguno de ustedes lo haga."

Eleanor se aproximó al banco donde estaban sentados el duque de Granchester y sus aburridos niños. "Richard, sé que este asunto no me compete, pero si así lo permites, iré a hablar con el padre."

Como un niño pequeño, Richard sintió unos enormes deseos de dar saltos de alegría. ¿Eleanor, pidiéndole permiso para hablar con el clérigo? Ella era una mujer adulta responsable de sus acciones; ¡no tenía por qué consultar con él para nada! ¿Tanto valoraba ella su opinión? Una sonrisa perfilada se dibujó en las comisuras del duque mientras guardaba la esperanza de tener aún un lugar en el corazón de la actriz, y de que la amistad entre ella y el ayudante del señor Andley no fuera algo más. "Claro, Eleanor", le dijo. "Confío en que serás de mucha ayuda para estos muchachos."

"Gracias", dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de correr a la sacristía; y al cabo de unos minutos, tanto ella como Russell, seguidos por un meditabundo padre Wilson, aparecían ante sus amigos con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus respectivos rostros, y Richard no podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

El padre Wilson refunfuñó diciendo: "Lo haré sólo porque ya estos chicos se habían casado anteriormente, aunque por medio de métodos no ortodoxos, y es preciso bendecir la unión como Cristo nos enseñó."

"¡Gracias, padre!", exclamó Susana con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando su lugar en el altar… junto a Neil, su esposo y verdadero amor. Aún quedaban muchos escollos por superar, pero con el poder transformador del amor, nada sería imposible para ellos. "Me dedicaré a escribir obras de teatro", susurró ella a su marido antes que el padre diera inicio a la ceremonia.

"Me parece muy bien, querida", sonrió él, y de repente pensó en el señor Nicholas. "Ese viejo loco aprendió a conocerme antes que yo lo hiciera por mí mismo. ¡Debemos ir a visitarlo a Oklahoma, Susie!"

"Claro que iremos", reafirmó ella, mostrando un profundo respeto por el señor Nicholas, y admirando el soslayado aprecio que sentía Neil por su mentor espiritual. "¿Pero qué te parece si primero nos casamos?"

Neil acarició el vientre de su esposa. "Me conoces muy bien; sabes que soy muy impaciente, y más aún cuando se trata de la llegada de nuestro bebé."

"¿En serio quieres a la criatura, Neil?"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo, si es la mejor obra de amor que tú y yo hemos creado?"

"¡Silencio!", gritó el padre Wilson, ansioso por comenzar la boda, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y dio por iniciado el casamiento, con la sola presencia de las familias de Susana y Terry, pero Neil no lo lamentó, pues sin importar el furor que causara en los Legan la noticia de su enlace, sus padres, así como su hermana, tendrían que adaptarse a su nueva vida… y si pasaba el resto de la misma en Nueva York, sería mejor para todos.

Luego de una ceremonia mucho más breve de lo usual, el padre Wilson impartió la bendición final, y Neil y Susana se besaron con todo el amor que habían reprimido en las últimas semanas. Terry, quien observaba a lo lejos, sonrió con melancolía, siendo el primero en abrazar y felicitar a los recién casados. "Una disparatada idea ha asaltado mi mente, Legan…"

"¿De qué se trata?", preguntó Neil.

"Que tenías razón al decir que en otras circunstancias, habríamos sido amigos."

"Aún podemos serlo aunque…" Tragó saliva, pues luego de muchos años de negación, finalmente abrió su corazón para ser libre. "Espero que un día Candy me perdone-"

"Creo que ya lo hizo", sostuvo Terry. "Siempre estaba en paz consigo misma y con el mundo cuando me hablaba de ti y de Eliza. Es como si en cierto modo estuviera agradecida a ustedes por haber impulsado ciertos sucesos en su vida…" Quiso añadir, 'en nuestra vida', pero no quería empañar el feliz momento de Neil y Susana, quien no pudo evitar decir: "Tu felicidad está junto a ella, Terry, y espero que algún día también me perdone."

"No sé si tenga siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con ella, Susana", se quejó el actor. "Candy me expulsó de su vida, sin explicarme el cómo ni los porqués, aunque al menos me consuela haber confirmado que tú no enviaste ninguna carta a Sicilia, y que no fuiste la causante de su abandono."

"¿Crees que con el engreído de mi marido a mi lado, me hubiera resultado fácil escribir?", planteó ella causando la risa de todos; y dentro de sí, Terry sintió que le apretaba la corbata, y al tocarla, pensó sin remedio en las delicadas manos que habían aprendido a anudarla… y a desanudarla. 'Tarzán pecosa', pensó, '¡si tan sólo Albert o yo tuviéramos noticias tuyas! Sólo así estaré tranquilo… y preparado para decir adiós.'

Mientras el resto del grupo felicitaba a los recién casados, Russell lloraba a todo pulmón al pie de las escaleras fuera de la iglesia. Aunque ya había transcurrido algún tiempo luego de haber perdido a su familia y a su novia, las heridas en el corazón del pelirrojo no habían cerrado por completo, y si bien se alegraba de hacer compañía a su amigo Terry, por primera vez Russell se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. A pesar del envidiable aplomo con el que siempre se desenvolvía, y gracias al cual servía de apoyo y vivo ejemplo a sus allegados, y a los no tan allegados, la inexplicable soledad que ahora lo invadía no podía ser compensada con la mayor de las alegrías, ni con el alivio de saber que su jefe y amigo ya no habría de casarse con Susana Marlowe, quien había resultado ser en realidad Susana Legan. Un gran vacío llenaba su interior mientras continuaba derramando un caudal de lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba tan deprimido? Intentó calmarse, pero el ambiente de felicidad que lo había rodeado segundos antes lo había hecho rememorar su anterior etapa de despreocupada dicha y gratitud al lado de aquéllos a quienes había apreciado y que habían ido a morar con el Señor. "No puedo ser fuerte todo el tiempo, mi Dios", balbuceó entre sollozos. "¡Me cansé de ser siempre el más fuerte!"

"Quiero ser fuerte contigo, y por ti", murmuró una agradable voz de mujer.

Russell alzó la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Al hacerlo, una linda chica de cabello marrón oscuro y anteojos lo miraba con modestia. "¡Patty!", exclamó él con excitación. ¡Dios no lo había desamparado después de todo! Su tristeza se había desvanecido por completo al verla sonriente en plena calle, y hasta entonces no había tenido idea de lo mucho que la había extrañado; pero en cuanto la vio, su alma adormecida renació, y la sangre corrió fugazmente por sus venas. "Patty, ¿qué haces en Nueva York?"

Patty bajó la cabeza. Si recorrer sola un largo viaje en tren con ruta de Chicago a Nueva York por instrucciones de su abuela había sido lo más arriesgado que había hecho en su vida, el haber atravesado casi el mismo camino años más tarde por su propia voluntad superaba con creces la experiencia previa… pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella, por Candy… y por Russell. "Leí en los diarios que Terry y Susana se casaban hoy, y quise ver cómo habían marchado las cosas, aún sin haber sido invitada", respondió vagamente.

Russell estudió el rostro de su amiga, y de repente lo asaltó una duda, pues aunque Patty apreciaba a Terry, su amistad no era tan cercana como para haber viajado tan lejos sólo porque estuviera preocupada por el actor. "¿Candy te pidió que vinieras, Patricia?"

"Dudo que ella esté al tanto de la boda", sostuvo su amiga. "Hasta hace poco había estado en el hogar de Pony, pero nos hizo prometerle que no diríamos nada a Terry y a Albert." Sintiendo remordimiento por no haber ayudado a Terry ni revelado la verdad a Russell, añadió: "Ahora se ha marchado a otro estado, y esta vez no quiso decir dónde ha ido, ni siquiera a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, aunque tengo entendido que ella estaba próxima a enviar una carta a Albert." Extendiendo las manos con frustración señaló: "Tal parece que al fin decidió abrir su corazón a Albert y contarle todo."

"¿Aún no sabes la razón por la que abandonó Sicilia como lo hizo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Candy no soporta agobiarnos con su tristeza, pero no sabe que al esconder sus penas, no hace sino preocuparnos aún más." Iba a cambiar de tema y confesar a Russell el verdadero motivo de su viaje a Nueva York cuando se topó con la mirada perdida de Terry, y dio un brinco de susto. "¡Terry!", exclamó Patty, debatiéndose entre reír al ver al actor sano y salvo, o llorar ante la posibilidad de que él hubiera escuchado su plática con Russell, pero Terry disipó rápidamente sus dudas. "¿Cómo estás, Patty?", preguntó en tono demasiado casual para la ocasión, a medida que bajaba las escaleras; y al verlo, Patty supo que él había escuchado todo. "Hola, Terry", dijo en voz baja, "debo confesarte que Candy-"

"Debemos irnos antes que Susana me entre a patadas con su nueva pierna pues no le permito salir de la iglesia de una vez", interrumpió él con una falsa sonrisa. "¿No deberías estar en Florida?"

"No estás siendo muy amable, Terry", opinó Russell. "¿Olvidas lo mucho que te he hablado de Patricia?"

"Descuida, Russell, entiendo", sonrió Patty, fingiendo ignorar las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, y se dirigió una vez más a Terry. "Antes que Candy se despidiera de nosotros en el hogar, intenté convencerla de que te avisara sobre su regreso pero-"

Pero Terry continuaba con su juego. "¡Qué tonto he sido, Russell! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado lo enamorado que estás de tu amiga?" Antes que ambos jóvenes abrieran la boca para protestar, él se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. "Si me disculpan, olvidé que Eleanor y mi padre siguen dentro de la iglesia, y si me descuido, terminaré teniendo un nuevo hermanito." Y sin dar pie a que Patty y Russell hicieran preguntas, regresó corriendo al interior de la iglesia.

Russell comenzó a reír. "¡Qué ocurrencias las de mi amigo! No es la primera vez que disimula indiferencia ante un tema para ocultar un dolor muy profundo en su alma…" Rió una vez más, esta vez con ironía, lo suficiente para que Patricia lo contemplara extasiada, recordando la resolución que había hecho antes que tomara el tren a Nueva York. Entonces Russell dejó de reír y dijo: "Creo que él sí tendrá un hermanito pronto…"

"¿Insinúas que la señora Baker está embarazada?", preguntó Patty con espanto.

"No, Patty", aclaró él, "pero su corazón ya está ocupado, aunque ella no lo sabe, y aún tiene la edad para si su nueva ilusión continúa viento en popa."

"¿Sigue enamorada del duque?"

"No lo sé", admitió él, aunque cada día estaba más convencido de que las cartas que había recibido y respondido la señora Baker en los pasados meses habían iluminado su rostro, más que la presencia del duque en la iglesia. "Ella tiene un amigo que le escribe", agregó, evitando ofrecer más información por respeto a la madre de Terry.

Sin encontrar más temas de los cuales platicar, Patty se sonrojó, bajando la mirada al suelo, mientras buscaba valor para sincerarse con él y abrir una nueva puerta en la vida de ambos. "Russell", comenzó, "creo que no te he dicho toda la verdad…"

"¿Sobre qué?", preguntó él, ansioso por escuchar alguna confidencia personal que concerniera a ambos, por lo que tanteó un poco el terreno. "¿Viniste sólo para ver qué acontecía con Terry y Susana, o no?"

Patty tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento en que tomaría las riendas de su destino sin miedos ni tropiezos; y ahora que tenía a Russell frente a ella, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver luego de un mes que parecía no tener fin, le faltaban agallas para hablar… las mismas agallas con las que había subido al tren para ir al encuentro de él. Sin embargo, al haber escuchado la pregunta que Russell le había formulado, supo que le sería más fácil romper el hielo. "Yo", balbuceó, contando hasta diez para dominar los nervios, "Antes de venir, pasé por un convento aquí en Nueva York."

El entusiasmo inicial de Russell se había venido en picada al haberla escuchado. ¿Por qué Patty tendría otros motivos ocultos para viajar a Broadway? ¡Qué ingenuo era! Contuvo los deseos de abofetearse, pues luego de tantas soledades y pérdidas en su vida, aún conservaba la ilusión a destiempo de un niño pequeño aguardando gratas sorpresas. Ocultando su gran desilusión, preguntó con fingida alegría: "¿Entonces vas a ser monja después de todo?" Y antes que ella contestara añadió: "Lo que no comprendo es por qué esperaste a llegar a Nueva York para tomar la decisión, en lugar de hacerlo en Florida o en el hogar de Pony."

Ella percibió la frialdad contenida en las palabras de su amigo, a lo que respondió con calma: "Tenía que consultar algo primero."

"¿Algo sobre qué?" Al oír su propia voz, Russell apretó sus manos para controlarse. Estaba muy intranquilo, y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar el resto de lo que Patty tenía que decirle, pero la respuesta de ella lo sorprendió: "Con todo el caos generado por la guerra, supuse que a diario llegarían muchos niños procedentes de Europa… niños sin padres, y a veces hablando otro idioma, por lo que no pueden siquiera comunicar lo que sienten." Se detuvo un instante para estudiar la reacción de su amigo. ¿Qué tal si hacía el ridículo, y Russell no pensaba igual que ella? Pero ya había comenzado, por lo que se dispuso a continuar. "Nueva York es la ventana a América, y la primera ciudad en ofrecer albergue a miles de refugiados, por lo que supuse que la necesidad de voluntarios y otros trabajadores al servicio de los inmigrantes era vital y urgente, y pensé que tal vez yo…" Sus palabras se desvanecieron al encontrar un millón de posibilidades en las pupilas grises de su amigo; y para despejar toda confusión, no se hizo esperar más. "Pensé que podría dar clases a los niños desamparados que llegan del otro lado del mundo. Después de todo, cuento con mis vivencias en el convento de Florida, y no pocos me han comentado que poseo bastante paciencia para enseñar a otras personas."

Un destello de luz se asomó a los ojos del muchacho, cuya expresión era indescifrable, y ella se sintió responsable por haber creado tal reacción. "No puedes enseñar en un convento sin antes haber terminado tu noviciado", dijo él con cautela, con el propósito de obtener más información, a lo que ella rió, aclarando la situación. "No ingresaré a ningún convento, Russell. Pasé por allí a hablar con las monjitas pues a diario ellas ofrecen su ayuda al necesitado, ¿y quién mejor que ellas para indicarme si mi presencia aquí sería imperiosa o no?"

El se sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo. ¿Qué pasará con la abuela Martha? ¡Tú y ella son inseparables!"

"La abuela casi me sacó a patadas del hogar de Pony", informó ella con una sonrisa. "Fue ella quien me propuso realizar este viaje en primer lugar, y más que cumplir su voluntad, estoy obedeciendo su mandato. Además…", avanzó a él con otra sonrisa conspiradora, "¡le va tan bien con el señor Cartwright, que creo que se quedará en Illinois para siempre!"

Russell permaneció impávido al configurar una imagen de la enérgica viejecita departiendo con el generoso padre adoptivo de John y Jimmy, hasta que estalló en risas exclamando: "¡Vaya que hacen una buena pareja esos dos!"

Para Patty, la risa de Russell era el elemento que faltaba para completar el cuadro de lo que sería un mundo nuevo para ella, y por primera vez se alegró de haber hecho caso a la abuela, y en un impulso, permitió que las palabras brotaran de su corazón. "No seré monja, Russell… no puedo serlo pues no es mi propósito en la vida. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero no quise aceptarlo, hasta que me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo."

"¿Hacerlo cómo?", insistió Russell, desesperado por escuchar lo que su alma tanto anhelaba oír.

Ella se quitó los anteojos, limpiándolos en un gesto inconsciente. "Sé que prometiste volver al hogar de Pony en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad, pero no quise ponerte en aprietos con Terry, aunque él habría entendido tus razones para marcharte de Nueva York. Russell: si pude ser feliz en el hogar de Pony, lejos de Florida, también puedo ser feliz en cualquier otra parte… como aquí, en Nueva York, a tu lado."

Russell enmudeció. Su sentido auditivo lo había traicionado; no era posible que Patty le indicara su deseo de vivir en Nueva York de manera permanente, y mucho menos para estar con él. "¿Por qué quieres estar a mi lado como dices?", indagó.

"Porque quiero estar contigo", fue la simple respuesta de ella, "porque te extraño y te necesito, porque no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo momento, y porque no quiero ser sólo tu amiga. Russell, yo quiero-"

El la silenció con el dedo índice. "Shhh…" Al hacerlo, Patty pudo sentir cómo la mano de él temblaba, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó decir: "Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, Patricia, pero lo nuestro no puede ser…"

Ella retrocedió unos pasos. "¿Tú… diciéndome que no podemos tener una oportunidad juntos? ¿No se supone que sea yo quien ponga obstáculos emocionales entre nosotros? Me sorprendes, Russell, y me decepcionas." Se dio la vuelta para que él no viera las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. "Dime por qué no quieres estar conmigo, Russell."

"No digas eso, Patty; ¡claro que quiero estar contigo!", exclamó él con desesperación. "Me gustas mucho y lo sabes, pues mi interés en ti ha sido muy obvio desde el día en que llegué al hogar de Pony. Es sólo que…", miró al cielo en busca de las palabras adecuadas para alejar de su lado a lo más hermoso que le había ocurrido, "¡Yo no soy como él, Patty! No soy como Stear; no estoy a la altura de su inteligencia ni de su procedencia. ¿Qué puedes esperar de un hombre que no es ni la mitad de lo que era él?"

"¡Claro que no eres como él, Russell!", gritó ella en plena calle, sin temor a que los transeúntes la escucharan. "No eres como él pues a diferencia de ti, Stear nunca tuvo que padecer necesidades, ni llegó a tocar fondo como tú lo hiciste. Stear era feliz pues así creció, aún mientras sus padres estaban lejos, pero siempre contó con una familia que lo apoyaba, y estaba rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Tú, en cambio, conociste la riqueza y la pobreza en un breve lapso de tiempo, pero al igual que a Job, Dios te compensó con una vida digna y honrada, pues El vio en ti un alma pura y con mucha fe. Lo único que tú y Stear tienen en común, Russell, es la nobleza de su corazón." Extendió la mano para tocar uno de los cabellos rojizos, pero al ver que se apartaba, señaló: "¡Ni siquiera se parecen físicamente!"

"¡No sigas, por favor!", insistió el apesadumbrado joven. "¿No ves que mientras más diferencias estableces entre él y yo, más comparaciones haces entre ambos?"

Pero Patty no se daba por vencida, no todavía… y mucho menos después de haber realizado tan largo viaje en tren. "Eres un ser humano extraordinario, Russell, y gracias a ti, y al cariño de otros amigos, he salido adelante, e incluso me recuperé de mi depresión, recapacitando a tiempo sobre el error que estuve a punto de cometer si me convertía en monja." Antes que él se diera cuenta, acarició la mejilla del joven con una de sus delicadas manos. "¿Sabes lo que creo? Que tienes miedo… el mismo miedo que me mantuvo encerrada en un convento hasta hace unos meses."

"¿Crees que con todo lo que me ha pasado, hay alguna razón por la que deba tener miedo?"

"¡Precisamente por eso! Tienes miedo de perderme como has perdido a tu familia y a tu primera novia, miedo de volver a entregar tu corazón y destrozarlo con otra tragedia. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Yo también estoy aterrada! No tengo idea de lo que me espera aquí en Nueva York, y a decir verdad, será la primera vez que me desenvolveré sola en una ciudad tan grande, sin la ayuda de la abuela Martha y de mis otros amigos; pero si tú te sobrepusiste a la miseria, al frío en las calles, y a la muerte de tus seres amados sin haber perdido la fe en el Señor, ¿por qué no puedo abrazar los cambios y enfrentar la vida yo también? Contigo o sin ti, vale la pena intentarlo, y has sido tú precisamente quien me ha enseñado a enamorarme de la vida, Russell." Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos por última vez, luego de haber agotado todos los discursos posibles para convencerlo de que estar juntos sí era posible. "Adiós."

"¿Te marchas?", preguntó él con horror, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber flaqueado en su deseo de llevar más allá su amistad con Patty. Ella había tenido razón en todo: su inseguridad con respecto a Stear no había sido sino una pobre excusa para ocultar su miedo en iniciar una nueva relación que comprometiera una vez más sus sentimientos; pero ahora, al verla alejarse de la iglesia y de su vida, había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería enfrentar la posibilidad de sufrir otra pérdida, ya fuera mediante una muerte o una separación, que vivir para siempre con la certeza de no haberlo intentado, pues el cerrar las puertas al amor le habría de crear una infelicidad aún mayor que la de obtener la felicidad, sin importar cuánto durase. Minutos antes, lloraba sin remedio a las afueras de la iglesia porque se sentía triste y solitario; y ahora que se presentaba una nueva oportunidad ante sus ojos, la desechaba por temor a sufrir otra inevitable tragedia. "¡Patty, espera!" Corrió hacia ella, deteniéndola por una de sus muñecas, y cuando obtuvo la atención de la chica dijo en voz baja: "Es verdad… tengo mucho miedo, miedo de volver a sufrir, de perderte; pero justo ahora que te he rechazado, y especialmente al ver cómo estabas dispuesta a marcharte, me doy cuenta de que esta vez yo, y nadie más que yo, hubiera sido el causante de mi pérdida, y no quiero que sea así…" La atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola con sus brazos; y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, ella bajó la cabeza apenada. "¡No me digas que Stear nunca te ha besado!", exclamó él.

"Sólo en la mejilla, y en muy contadas ocasiones", reveló ella. "Stear me amaba, pero su idea del romance no era la misma que la de otros jóvenes de su edad. El expresaba su cariño del mismo modo en que desarrollaba su pasión por los inventos: con optimismo y mucha, mucha paciencia."

"¿Y nunca deseaste que te besara de verdad, aunque sólo fuera una vez?"

"Claro que lo deseaba, pero yo era tan feliz con sólo verlo realizar alguno de sus proyectos, que pasé por alto cualquier otra demostración de afecto."

"Pues si hay algo que me niego a perder ahora… es tiempo", dijo él con firmeza, atrapando la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos, y antes que Patty se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Russell la estaba besando, no en la mejilla, ni en la frente, sino en los labios, buscando sorber el néctar de su boca; y aunque ambos se encontraban a plena luz del día y en una calle asestada de gente, ella le correspondió con igual intensidad, adaptando las comisuras de su boca a la incesante exploración de él. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que él se apartó para recuperar el aliento. "Espero que te haya gustado nuestro primer beso, Patty", sonrió, mientras tomaba una de las frágiles manos entre las suyas. "¿Debo suponer que ya somos novios?"

"Debimos suponerlo desde el día en que nos conocimos."

"Ibas a golpearme con una estaca, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tenía miedo, Russell, pero ya pasó", admitió ella, buscando refugio en los fuertes brazos del muchacho, hasta que recordó la razón por la que ambos se encontraban en la iglesia. "¡Pobre Terry! Debe estar sufriendo mucho por Candy… aunque ella también sufre."

"Es una lástima que ella mantenga en secreto las circunstancias bajo las cuales se marchó de Italia."

"Decir adiós parecer ser parte del destino de nuestros dos amigos… pero no tiene que ser así con nosotros."

"Tienes razón, Patty querida", reconoció él, orgulloso de su valiente novia, y tomados de la mano, ambos aguardaron a que salieran los invitados.

/

/

Aunque sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde, un extraño silencio reinaba en la mansión Legan, y Eliza salió de su habitación a ver qué pasaba. "Aquí todo es siempre caos y problemas, y no una perturbadora calma", dijo a solas caminando por el corredor. "Estoy acostumbrada a crear tensión, ¡no a sentirla!"

Al bajar las escaleras, la servidumbre brillaba por su ausencia. 'Debe ser que mamá ordenó a todos que se retiraran', pensó; y al escuchar voces provenientes del cuarto de servicio, pudo confirmar que estaba en lo correcto. Salió a los jardines en busca de sus padres, pues no había indicio alguno de movimiento en el interior de la casa, salvo en el área de los empleados. Al adentrarse en el vergel, oyó voces provenientes de una floresta en la parte trasera de la casa, y con paso sigiloso pero apresurado, ella avanzó entre los arbustos hasta divisar a sus padres discutiendo acaloradamente. "¡Tienes que entenderlo de una buena vez, Sarah!", oyó gritar a su padre. "¡Esta vez me quedaré para siempre, y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida!"

"Esta casa está muy bien sin ti, querido", insistió la señora Legan. "Tienes muy mala impresión de nosotros; todos, incluso Neil, somos independientes, y podemos arreglárnoslas sin tu ayuda."

"Lo dices como si no quisieras que me quedara", reclamó el señor Legan. "¿Acaso temes perder el control de tus hijos y de todos en general?"

"¡Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes!", exclamó su esposa. "Pero tengo miedo de que me hayas convertido en una extraña para ti, y que no volvamos a ser los mismos de antes."

"Por si lo olvidaste, somos un matrimonio."

"¡Pues tal parece que fuiste _tú_ quien lo olvidó!"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La señora Legan contempló con desprecio a su marido. "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus viajes de 'negocios' a Nueva York?"

"¡No me gusta el tono con el que me estás hablando!"

Eliza se cubrió la boca para no reír. Nunca antes había visto a sus padres tan alterados, y verlos en plena disputa conyugal era lo más divertido que había sucedido en los últimos días, más que la repentina partida de Neil para impedir la boda de Terry y Susana. Fue entonces cuando su madre retomó la palabra, y a partir de ese instante, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la chica: "¿Crees que soy tonta y que no leo los diarios? ¿Acaso me tomas por estúpida, amor mío, cuando veo las fotografías donde apareces todo sonriente junto a los actores de Broadway?"

"¿Qué hay de malo con que disfrute de una buena obra durante mis viajes?", cuestionó el señor Legan.

"El problema no es que vayas a Broadway, sino con quién te ves allá."

"¡Te juro, Sarah, que no tengo amoríos con nadie en Nueva York!"

"¿Y quién ha hablado de amoríos, cariño? Si me estuvieras engañando, me habría enterado por medio de mis amigas de Nueva York… pero no puedes negar que estás enamorado en silencio de Eleanor Baker."

Eliza volvió a taparse la boca, esta vez para no gritar. 'Vamos, papá, ¡defiéndete!', quiso decir; pero el señor Legan abrió la boca una y otra vez en busca de un argumento en su defensa, hasta que atinó a decir: "No sé de qué me estás hablando, mujer."

'Tus ojos mienten, papito', recriminó Eliza en silencio, viendo cómo su progenitor caía del pedestal donde ella lo había colocado. ¿Eleanor Baker, la actriz? En eso, escuchó decir a la señora Legan: "Estoy segura de que no has tenido un romance con ella, pero basta con notar el embeleso con que la miras en cada fotografía donde apareces junto a ella para ver la fascinación que sientes."

"Siento admiración por su trabajo, y ha sido una buena amiga", se defendió el señor Legan. "Además, tengo la impresión de que se ha enamorado de otro hombre."

"Y es por eso que ya no consideras necesario seguir viajando a Nueva York, ¿verdad?" La señora Legan se cruzó de brazos, y ya para entonces las lágrimas de Eliza habían humedecido la falda de su vestido. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! Si de algo se vanagloriaba Eliza Legan, era de la estabilidad financiera y conyugal de sus padres, pues a pesar de las ausencias de él, a Eliza siempre le había quedado claro que el amor entre ellos era firme como una roca… y ahora comprendía que no era así, y que lo que aparentaba ser una relación comprensiva, en realidad no era sino una fachada más de Sarah Legan para cuidar las apariencias.

Cansado de sostener una ardua lucha en una guerra que ya estaba perdida, el señor Legan respiró hondo diciendo: "Eleanor no sabe ni sabrá lo que siento por ella, y te juro por mis hijos que ella nunca hizo o dijo algo que alimentara mis ilusiones. Ahora comprendo que es inútil que yo siga abrigando alguna esperanza con ella, y para mi tranquilidad y la de ustedes, he decidido no seguir haciendo negocios en Nueva York, ya que sí realizaba asuntos de trabajo allá, y fue en uno de esos viajes donde conocí a Eleanor."

Eliza no pudo escuchar más. Salió corriendo a toda prisa de su casa, sus lágrimas flotando en el aire. Su familia no era perfecta, ella lo sabía muy bien; pero su padre, su íntegro, moral y responsable padre, frecuentaba a una actriz de Broadway en lugar de amar a su esposa. "¿Por qué, papá?", reclamaba a gritos, sin detener su carrera fuera de los predios de la mansión Legan. "Primero el cambio de Neil, y ahora esto. ¿De qué sirve que te quedes, papito, si ya no puedo confiar en ti?" Continuó corriendo a toda velocidad, pues quería huir lo más lejos posible, pero en medio de los árboles, tropezó con una piedra, y cayó de bruces sobre la tierra, dando rienda suelta a su soledad hecha llanto. En tan sólo unos días, el mundo había girado de cabeza, y ella había sido responsable de gran parte de los sucesos acaecidos. ¿Cómo habría de imaginar que sus actos acarrearían grandes complicaciones para su propia familia, repercutiendo en ella misma? Siguió llorando sin cesar, pues no hallaba otro modo de expresar su remordimiento, y aunque ella no había participado directamente en los problemas de sus padres, se sintió culpable por haber llevado la semilla de las desgracias a la familia.

"¿Eres tú, Eliza?"

Sobresaltada por la voz, Eliza alzó la cabeza, y un joven vestido con un extraño uniforme sonreía con timidez. "¿Eliza?", repitió, y el oírlo ella sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida. Una mirada comprensiva de aquel muchacho de largos cabellos oscuros era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir respirando y encontrar la paz que ahora buscaba. "¿Te conozco?", preguntó ella.

Con ojos profundos y sinceros él contestó: "No en realidad… aunque algunos de mis amigos sí, y también he leído mucho sobre ti."

Con ávido interés, ella secó sus lágrimas y se incorporó, cruzando las piernas sobre el suelo. "¿En serio?"

Sentándose junto a ella, él afirmó: "Aunque ésta es la primera vez que te veo, te conozco más de lo que puedas imaginar, y ahora que estoy por comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida, quise venir a verte… y a pedirte perdón. ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!"

El corazón de Eliza comenzó a galopar sin sentido, anticipando lo que su razón se negaba a reconocer. "¿Pedirme perdón… por qué?"

"Por haberte usado", respondió él sin tapujos. "Por haber hallado en ti un esparcimiento a mi mente, y por haber pretendido auscultar en las profundidades de tu alma. A costa tuya mantuve mi cordura en los últimos meses que me quedaban entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y aunque contaba con un buen amigo y compañero, escribirte se había convertido en mi norte y mi obsesión, pero ahora que salí", respiró hondo, pues no encontraba la manera de continuar, "ahora que salí de ese calvario, puedo ver las cosas con claridad y-"

Ella lo silenció con el dedo índice. "¡Aguarda un momento!" Retrocedió un poco para examinar el rostro del joven, y algo parecía no encajar con él. "Te me haces un tanto conocido, como si te hubiera visto en el periódico o algo así…" Entonces reparó en la particular vestimenta, y las palabras de él regresaron a su mente: _Ahora que salí de ese calvario, puedo ver las cosas con claridad… _Se levantó de golpe, y las piezas que faltaban para completar el rompecabezas que había intentado completar habían sido halladas al fin: el sobre sin remitente, la identidad oculta, las palabras de amargura… y para confirmar sus suposiciones, el chico se levantó, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella y dijo: "Hace unas horas salí de la prisión, pero mi mente siempre se mantuvo divagando en otra parte… como un alma errante."

Eliza nunca había padecido de asma, y mucho menos de fatiga crónica, pero de repente, sintió que le faltaba el aire, y a no ser porque había chocado de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, habría caído desmayada al suelo. "Noooo…", gimoteó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera sólo una pesadilla. "¡Este es el peor día de mi vida!"

"No sabes cómo lo lamento", susurró él, tomando a la chica por los hombros. "Aunque nunca te vi como un instrumento de venganza, lo cierto es que había escuchado hablar de ti gracias a los amigos que me ayudaron en la mina de Georgetown. A través de ellos descubrí que tú habías llamado a las autoridades para que vinieran a apresarme, y con ello contrariaras a Candy. Entonces ingresé a la prisión, y allí conocí a mi compañero de celda Charlie, quien además de convertirse en mi mejor amigo, también está a punto de quedar en libertad. Atando cabos con Charlie, quien también conocía a Candy, ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión: que tú habías sido la principal causante de las penas de nuestra amiga."

Eliza se llevó las manos al rostro. "¿Conoces a Candy?" Haciendo memoria de todo lo acontecido a partir del regreso de Candy del colegio San Pablo, intentó armar las piezas del juego, y vagamente recordó al delincuente de nombre Charlie que había convalecido en el hospital Santa Juana asumiendo la identidad de Terry. ¿Pero quién era este presidiario que a todas luces era su Alma Errante? Había mencionado la mina de Georgetown en la que Candy había trabajado con unos obreros, y donde además había ocultado a un prófugo de la justicia… Se abrazó con fuerza para controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de ella, pues había recordado todo, pero fue él quien confirmó la verdad sobre su hallazgo. "Mi nombre es Arturo… Arturo Kelly."

Cuatro meses atrás, nada ni nadie hubiera sorprendido a Eliza Legan, quien no era para nada impresionable. Cuatro meses atrás, Eliza Legan habría asumido las riendas de su vida y la de otros, asumiendo el control de los destinos ajenos. Cuatro meses atrás, Eliza Legan no habría sucumbido ante la agonía de su hermano por su amor perdido, ni se habría consternado ante la falta de amor entre sus padres; pero cuatro meses atrás, tampoco se había enamorado con locura de un sujeto a quien sólo había conocido a través de unas cartas. "Todo fue mentira", lo acusó con lágrimas frescas brotando de sus ojos, "¡Todo lo que escribiste en esas cartas fueron puras mentiras!"

"Te equivocas, Eliza", sostuvo Arturo. "En un principio me dispuse a escribir sólo por curiosidad, pues me resistía a creer que una muchacha que había crecido en la opulencia y que formaba parte de una destacada familia hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, a lo largo de gran parte de su vida, en colocar un obstáculo detrás de otro a una chica cuyo único error, si de veras se le puede llamar así, había sido arribar a la mansión de los Legan para formar parte de tu familia. En mis pláticas con Charlie en la cárcel, él y yo habíamos tenido varios desacuerdos sobre tu forma de ser, pues mi amigo opinaba que tú eras la encarnación del diablo, mientras que yo me reafirmaba en que tu comportamiento tan mezquino no era sino el reflejo de un alma solitaria e incomprendida."

"¿Jugaste conmigo sólo para contradecir a tu amigo delincuente?"

"Quiero aclararte una vez más, Eliza, que nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo, aunque de todos modos lo hice en forma involuntaria… incluso no había comentado nada a Charlie sobre mis planes de escribirte y de conocer tu verdadera personalidad por miedo a que él dispusiera de las cartas en su deseo de hacerme el bien."

"¿Entonces?"

"Un día, Charlie y yo habíamos recibido un periódico en nuestra celda, y en el mismo se anunciaba tu disposición de casarte y de recibir correspondencia de tus pretendientes. Fue en ese momento que decidí, a espaldas de Charlie, comenzar a escribirte, impaciente por saber qué te motivaba a mostrar un corazón tan gris." Buscó la mirada altiva de ella, admirando la chispa en sus ojos. "Con el tiempo, comencé a interesarme en tus cosas, desviándome de mi propósito inicial, pero siempre manteniendo mi identidad al margen por miedo a que dejaras de escribir en cuanto supieras que yo era un presidiario, aunque ya se mostró que soy inocente del delito que se me había imputado."

"¿Y por qué te enviaron a la cárcel de todos modos?"

"Por haber huido", reconoció él. "El punto, Eliza, es que a medida que continuaba recibiendo tus cartas, un nuevo sentimiento se había apropiado de mi ser, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y que iba más allá de la compasión y el deseo de hallar una amiga en medio de mi penosa situación…" Se acercó peligrosamente, y para su sorpresa, Eliza no se alejó ni mostró resistencia. "Me enamoré de ti, Eliza… con tus defectos, e incluso con tus maldades, aunque algo en mi interior me dice que has cambiado y que ya no cometerás ninguna otra locura."

A pesar de su rabia, Eliza no paraba de llorar. En cuestión de horas, había perdido y recuperado la confianza de su hermano, como también había descubierto el amor imposible de su padre, y la indiferencia de su madre ante la estadía permanente de su marido, pero esto… su Alma Errante, o mejor dicho, el otrora convicto Arturo Kelly, amigo de Candy, y el hombre de quien se había enamorado sin tener idea alguna de quién era en realidad… la calculadora Eliza Legan había caído en las redes del amor, y sucumbido ante las trampas bajo las cuales sólo por amor habría alguien de caer. "Supongo que yo también me enamoré", admitió, "o de lo contrario no me habría dejado engañar con tanta facilidad."

"No te engañé", enfatizó Arturo. "Te oculté la verdad, pero nunca escondí lo que sentía, y me mostré ante ti tal cual era. Eliza…" Se acercó aún más, de manera que ella podía percibir el suave aliento de su boca, "Amarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido mientras estuve en la cárcel, y también lo más peligroso. Sólo quería pasar a verte, y decirte frente a frente la verdad, pues a partir de ahora no me verás nunca más."

"¿Cómo?" Aunque estaba furiosa con él y consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que se escondía tras las confusas cartas, el sólo imaginar que Arturo se marcharía para siempre había creado un incómodo y desconocido vacío en su interior. "¿Aún así te atreves a marcharte?"

"No soy tan ciego, ni tan iluso", dijo Arturo con firmeza. "No serías capaz de sostener una relación con el hombre a quien tú misma habías ordenado apresar, pues eres demasiado orgullosa para eso, y aún no estás lista para amar sin condiciones ni reservas. Todavía tienes muchas ataduras emocionales que impiden que florezcas tal cual eres, sin el deseo de tronchar las aspiraciones de otras personas, pues Candy no ha hecho nada para merecer tu desprecio." Retrocedió lo suficiente para que ella lo viera por última vez. "Me dolerá amarte, y más aún olvidarte, pero debo hacerlo por tu bien… por el bien de ambos." Deseoso de enjugar el llanto con su propia mano, apretó la misma contra su pecho. "Espero que algún día me perdones por todo el dolor que te causado." Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero en un repentino movimiento, se viró nuevamente, y tomando a Eliza por la barbilla, la besó en los labios, en una fugaz, pero ardiente caricia; y justo cuando ella había comenzado a disfrutar del roce de los labios de Arturo con los suyos, él salió corriendo en una estampida, dejándola sola con sus sentimientos encontrados. "No te vayas", susurró, aún después de que ya él se había desaparecido de su vista, "No te vayas, por favor…" Con sus dedos, tocó los pulsantes labios que habían recibido por vez primera la miel de un dulce beso, y una tardía realidad arropó todo su interior: el beso que había recibido, y con ello el amor que sentía por Arturo, era más fuerte que su deseo de hacer el mal a Candy. ¿Qué importaba la mucama ahora, si en su mente y su corazón se habían aglomerado millares de sensaciones producidas por su encuentro con el Alma Errante? Al diablo con la herencia del tío Albert; a esas alturas, le importaba un rábano si pasaba el resto de su vida en harapos, pues la confesión y posterior partida de Arturo habían dejado su piel en carne viva. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar, pues su corazón estaba adormecido con tanto sufrimiento. 'Así debió haberse sentido Candy muchas veces por mi culpa", pensó, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma, y del espantoso ser en el que se había convertido… aunque Arturo la había hecho sentirse hermosa, aún después de haberle confesado a ella toda la verdad. Caminó con lentitud sin destino ni rumbo determinado, pues sólo quería borrar de su memoria todo el dolor latente que había minado su cabeza.

"¿Señorita Legan?"

La señora Townsend surgió de entre los árboles, y su presencia no podía ser más inoportuna para Eliza. "¿No se supone que usted vive en Chicago, señora?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sorprendida ante la parquedad de la joven, la señora Townsend indicó: "Estaba de compras aquí en Sunville, pues adoro los vestidos de este pueblo, y fue en una de las tiendas donde finalmente obtuve tu domicilio."

"¿Qué se le ofrece ahora?", indagó Eliza sin ocultar su enfado.

La señora Townsend aclaró su garganta. "En vista de que Neil Legan es tu hermano, debes saber que una amiga mía lo vio subir recientemente a un tren con destino a Nueva York y-"

"Escuche bien, vieja entrometida", dijo Eliza alzando la voz más de lo acostumbrado, "Antes que nada, ¡no me trate de tú! No soy su amiga ni nada parecido para que establezca tanta confianza conmigo. En segundo lugar, su chisme ya está un poco viejo, pues fui yo la primera en saber que Neil había partido a Broadway. Y en tercer lugar… a través de otros miembros de mi familia, supe que usted casi le arruina el matrimonio a mi primo Archie, pero por suerte, él y Annie lograron salir adelante con su noviazgo, así que ya no tiene ninguna excusa, señora, para que nos deje a todos en paz. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, vieja chismosa?"

La señora Townsend dejó asomar lágrimas de indignación por sus pupilas. "¿Cómo… me… llamaste?", preguntó entre dientes.

"Lo que oíste, vieja metiche", dijo Eliza sin remordimiento. Lo último que necesitaba en el día tan difícil que había tenido, era escuchar la sarta de patrañas que la otra tenía que decirle… y fue entonces cuando comprendió que ella había sido precisamente como esta mujer, y lo más importante, que no quería seguir actuando de esa manera. Giró sobre sus talones, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a la insoportable viuda. "¡Cuánto me alegro de no haberme convertido en alguien como usted!", finalizó, antes de dejar a la señora Townsend con la boca abierta y sin palabras.


	30. Capítulo 29: Dos muñecas iguales

CAPITULO 29: Dos muñecas iguales

En la tranquilidad de su hogar, Eleanor escribía una vez más a George. Como buenos amigos que eran, ambos se habían escrito con regularidad, casi a diario, en el transcurso del pasado mes, y a medida que Eleanor preparaba cada misiva, imaginaba la mirada triste y serena del guapo y enigmático administrador. Luego de la locura en la iglesia el día anterior, tuvo un inmenso deseo de enviarle un telegrama para informarle de las novedades, mas luego se arrepintió, pues no quería abusar de otros menos afortunados debido a las circunstancias por las que atravesaba un medio de comunicación cuya función principal era transmitir mensajes de emergencia, y aunque este servicio continuaba operando en los Estados Unidos, el mismo estaba bastante saturado de personas ansiosas por saber los pormenores de la guerra en Europa. ¿Pero por qué habría ella de tomarse la molestia en enviar un telegrama a su amigo por un asunto que bien podía relatar a través de una carta? 'Porque estás ansiosa de verlo', dijo una vocecilla traicionera. Su piel se erizó ante la posibilidad de no ver a George nunca más, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus pláticas, su apoyo, sus abrazos… Apartándolo de su mente, selló el sobre con suma delicadeza, como si en lugar de una carta estuviera enviando un gran tesoro, y abrió la puerta de su propiedad, dispuesta a caminar bajo el candente sol del mediodía hasta que llegara a la estación de correos, cuando tropezó con la figura de Richard Granchester.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para no perder el balance, y Richard emitió una sonrisa burlona. "No sabía que mi presencia aún te causaba nervios, Eleanor."

Eleanor contempló al padre de su hijo, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el aire juvenil que exudaba el atractivo duque, lo que le hizo recordar a Terry, pues aunque este último había adquirido la vena artística de ella, sin duda había heredado la presencia física de su progenitor, siendo su vástago, de todos los hijos engendrados por Richard, el más parecido a él. Ante tal ironía, ella sonrió con amabilidad. "¡Qué gusto verte, Richard! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Richard observó la carta que llevaba Eleanor en la mano. "¿Pensabas salir?", preguntó.

Ella suspiró, mientras la imagen de George se cruzaba con la presencia del duque. "Iba rumbo a la estación de correos, pero es algo que puede esperar." Hizo un ademán con la mano para que el duque se sintiera en la libertad de entrar a la casa. "No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pusiste un pie en esta casa, Richard."

"Pues yo sí recuerdo cada uno de estos rincones como si hubiera sido ayer", confesó él, mirando a ambos lados de la casa, admirando la exquisita decoración que sólo una mujer como Eleanor sabía añadir. Con la familiaridad de un viejo amigo, tomó asiento en el sofá favorito de Terry. "Hace unos minutos mis hijos y no nos despedimos de Terrence en el hotel."

"Supongo que debió haber ido después al teatro Stratford… esta mañana me comentó que tenía interés de trabajar de nuevo."

"Le hará muy bien; así tendrá algo en qué dispersar su mente."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo ella, sentándose a su lado como en sus años mozos, y el espacio entre ellos se tornó pesado, con una tensión que no había anticipado desde el día en que ella apareciera por los jardines de la villa Granchester meses atrás. Luego de aquella visita, se habían vuelto a ver el día anterior en la iglesia, pero ahora que la presencia de Richard parecía inundar la casa, Eleanor adquirió conciencia de que esta vez estaban a solas, y que cualquier cosa podía suceder. Sacudiendo el sudor de las palmas de sus manos preguntó sin titubeos: "¿A qué has venido realmente, Richard?"

Una respuesta bien articulada y ensayada era justo lo que ella esperaba escuchar de labios del ilustrado y civilizado duque. Sin embargo, la cabeza de él oscilaba de un lado a otro, carente de una explicación lógica sobre su visita. "¿Richard?", insistió ella.

El pasó una mano por su blanca cabellera. "Bien: pues ya que he hecho el ridículo al venir, es muy tarde para arrepentirme…"

"¿Arrepentirte de qué?", preguntó Eleanor confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Observó un hilo de sudor recorrer su rostro, hasta que él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, y antes que ella lograra retirarlas, él apretó las muñecas con firmeza y suavidad a la vez. "¡Ah!", exclamó ella, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Una corriente de electricidad encendió su interior, y Richard lo había palpado también. "La emoción sigue viva entre nosotros, Eleanor", susurró, con el ronroneo que la había cautivado en su juventud. El pasado regresaba a la habitación con la misma vivacidad de antes, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sólo veinte años, y el mundo comenzara a girar nuevamente. "Esto es un espejismo", dijo ella en voz alta.

"Pues yo sigo aquí, al igual que tú", difirió él, llevando una mano al perfilado rostro de la actriz. "Estoy aquí, haciendo a un lado las formalidades que acarrea mi título, y dispuesto a enfrentar el escándalo de un divorcio", ahora tomaba el rostro de ella entre ambas manos, "y Rebeca tendrá que entender, de una buena vez y por todas, que tú eres la mujer que amo, y no volveré a renunciar a ti."

"Oh, Richard", dijo ella en voz baja, como si al alzar la voz quebrara la magia del momento. Su rostro ardía entre las manos del hombre que en el pasado la había hecho delirar, y de repente se transportó a una época en la que todo parecía un cuento de hadas, donde el duque sobrevolaba con gallardía el Atlántico para ver a su amada… un tiempo en el que nada ni nadie amenazaba empañar la felicidad de la pareja. Eleanor no se había percatado de que había entrecerrado los ojos recreando la nostalgia de su historia de amor con Richard hasta que sintió los dedos de él trazando las comisuras de sus labios. "¿Richard, quieres decir que-"

"Estoy dispuesto a separarme de Rebeca, Eleanor… aunque eso me cueste el título y mi prestigio en Inglaterra", interrumpió él con emoción a medida que enredaba las manos en el cabello recogido. "Te amo, y nunca he dejado de amarte; y aunque fui un estúpido al haberte abandonado, y lo que era peor, haberte convencido de que lo mejor para nuestro hijo era arrancarlo de tu lado, hoy no dejo de dar gracias a Dios por tenerte de nuevo en mi vida, aunque sea en circunstancias poco agradables para ambos."

Eleanor no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Todo era tan irreal que sentía como si estuviera flotando entre las nubes. Euforia, ansiedad, alivio, ¡cuántos sentimientos entremezclados en su interior! El sueño de toda su vida, la esperanza que por años había alimentado, al fin se había concretado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veintidós años más tarde. El Richard frívolo y superficial al que había llegado a despreciar en las últimas décadas se había transformado en el piloto soñador que había conocido, y del cual se había enamorado. Iba a bajar la cabeza para poner en orden sus ideas, pero él mantuvo las manos firmes entre sus cabellos. "Cásate conmigo, Eleanor, y ven conmigo a Inglaterra, o a cualquier otra parte del mundo", suplicó, más como una orden que como una petición. "Cásate conmigo, y prometo que esta vez sí te haré feliz."

Al oír las palabras que había anhelado escuchar toda su vida, Eleanor se sintió como la admiradora silente de una sus obras, y no como el personaje principal. ¡Todo era tan ilusorio, y al mismo tiempo tan perfecto! Siempre había rogado a Dios porque llegara el día en que Richard le propusiera matrimonio, y ahora que al fin lo había hecho, parecía estar en medio de un sueño del cual no estaba segura de querer despertar. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando", balbuceó con dificultad. "¡Tienes una esposa en Londres, y tres niños que te necesitan!"

"Nunca antes había estado tan lúcido como hoy", continuó el duque, sin apartar la vista de ella. "Te amo, Eleanor, y este tiempo en el que Dios ha puesto a prueba el amor por nuestro hijo ha servido para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, y para revivir todo aquello que una vez nos unió."

"No puedo negar que lo ocurrido con Terry me ha afectado por igual", añadió ella, "y es por eso que todas las noches termino exhausta, no porque padezca de un agotamiento físico, sino debido a los recuerdos que revuelan por mi mente. Tu presencia me agobia, aunque no me inquieta, Richard… y la forma en que has tratado a nuestro hijo estos últimos meses me alegra sobremanera."

"¿Entonces, mi amor?" Richard volvió a sujetar las manos de la madre de su primogénito, como si al hacerlo evitara dejarla escapar. "Hace veintidós años hicimos caso omiso de lo que opinaran los demás, y aún estamos a tiempo para recapacitar sobre nuestros pasados errores. Además, no dejaré desamparada a Rebeca ni a mis otros hijos, pues con el dinero que pienso dejarles, tendrán suficiente para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida y más allá. ¿Qué dices, Eleanor… aceptas formar la familia que siempre hemos querido tener?"

Eleanor parpadeó unas tres o cuatro veces para borrar la traicionera imagen del Richard de antaño de su cabeza, mas al no lograrlo, las lágrimas derrumbaron su aplomo. "Es la primera vez que alguien me pide la mano en matrimonio… y siempre soñé que ese alguien fueras tú", dijo con sinceridad. La misma aura que había rodeado al duque cuando se conocieron estaba presente en ese instante, y ella suspiró con nostalgia al intuir que bajo las líneas de expresión del caballero inglés, se desataba una impetuosa tormenta. Sin nada que decir, ella bajó la cabeza, y él tomó la misma entre sus manos, acercándola hacia él; y lo último que Eleanor alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos y aguardar el beso de Richard, era la mirada cristalina del duque. Entonces el beso que había demorado dos décadas y un hijo al fin llegó, y mientras Eleanor permitía que Richard acariciara sus labios con los suyos, ella escrutaba su alma en busca de respuestas a las sensaciones que le producía ser tocada de nuevo por él. Antes habría declarado, sin detenerse a analizarlo, que los besos de Richard eran como el repicar de las campanas, el bullicio de las olas, y las risas de los niños en un solo fragmento de vida, pero ahora que contaba con el raciocinio de la adultez, la lógica impedía una mejor evaluación del momento. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No era una novata en asuntos de amor; ¿qué importaban la lógica y el juicio a la hora de definir un sentimiento? ¿Y desde cuándo Eleanor Baker era incapaz de identificar una emoción… ella, quien por años había manifestado en los escenarios todas las pasiones posibles en cada ser humano? En su aturdimiento, no se había percatado que sus labios permanecían inmóviles, y apenas había permitido la entrada de Richard al interior de su boca cuando él se detuvo, y al ella sentir su retirada, no lamentó haber permanecido quieta mientras la besaba. Aún sin abrir los ojos, se topó con una sorprendente realidad: le producía alivio el no haber continuado el beso, y fue en ese instante que encontró la palabra correcta para describir lo que había experimentado al sentir los labios de Richard posarse sobre los de ella…

_Nada._

Estuvo a punto de reír ante el absurdo de no haberse dado cuenta antes de su falta de entusiasmo, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de él, por lo que se mordió los labios, y contó hasta tres antes de abrir los ojos.

_Uno…_

De repente tuvo la urgencia de contar con la presencia de George en la habitación, y que con un simple gesto él hiciera entender a Richard que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

_Dos…_

Por una fracción de segundo, habría jurado que George estaba en ese lugar, junto a ellos, o al menos se encontraba cerca. Era como un instinto que dominaba sus sentidos, y Eleanor no podía precisar si el mismo no era sino un puro deseo de ver a su nuevo amigo, o si en verdad estaba intuyendo la posible llegada del administrador…

_Tres._

Antes que abriera los párpados para hablar con Richard, Eleanor rogó en su interior: 'Dios, haz que al abrir los ojos, sea George quien me reciba con una sonrisa, una mirada… ¡o un beso!'

"¿Eleanor?"

Abriendo los ojos al fin, Eleanor observó a Richard con infinita compasión, y dijo sin tapujos: "Hasta hace un minuto, hubiera querido aceptar tu proposición, y decirte que contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo como los chiquillos soñadores que éramos pero-"

"¿Qué sucede, Eleanor?" El la tomó por los hombros, pero ella retrocedió sobresaltada, y él hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que ella rechazaba su cercanía, no sin antes haber quedado petrificada con el beso que le había dado. "Tú me amas, ¿no es así?"

El cielo que una vez se había coloreado de gris ahora se despejaba para ella, borrando las sombras de su corazón. Estaba enamorada, pero no de la forma como había creído estarlo, ni de la persona que había creído amar. "Sé que lo que voy a decir te dolerá, Richard, pero quiero evitarte grandes amarguras…"

"Es ese administrador, ¿verdad?" La mirada del duque se tornó helada, volviendo a convertirse en el hombre distante que todos conocían. "Ese amigo que llevaste a mi casa, George Johnson…"

"Aunque así no hubiera sido", aseguró Eleanor, sin reafirmar ni refutar la aseveración de él, "mi respuesta no guarda relación alguna con mis sentimientos amorosos actuales. Veo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el muchacho soñador que me llevaba de paseo en su avioneta, Richard, y en cierto modo Terry adquirió tu prepotencia y terquedad… aunque en el caso de ustedes dos, es una cualidad, más que un defecto." Tomó aire para continuar, pues decir adiós a Richard Granchester era lo menos que hubiera imaginado hacer. "El problema es que tú no has cambiado, pero yo sí."

"No digas eso, Eleanor", imploró Richard. "Vi cómo me mirabas en la iglesia, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para nosotros y no hubieran transcurrido tantos años."

"No puedo evitar sentir aprecio por ti, por lo que significaste para mí, y por lo que aún significas como el padre de mi hijo. Ayer, por primera vez, me sentí en paz contigo, como si fuéramos amigos, y ya no albergo resentimientos hacia ti; al contrario, doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, y por haberme dado un hijo maravilloso… pero si lo que me pides es reconstruir un amor a base de recuerdos, no puedo hacerlo. Los recuerdos son sólo eso; gratas memorias que permanecen en nuestro corazón, y ahora comprendo que si regreso a tu lado, sólo estaría fabricando una nueva versión de esos recuerdos, y no podemos estar el resto de nuestras vidas enamorados de nuestro pasado en común y nada más."

"¿Entonces ya no me amas?"

Ella quiso reconfortarlo con una palmada en el hombro, pero temiendo que él fuera a hacerse de falsas ideas, sólo respondió: "Siempre contarás conmigo, con mi amistad y mi apoyo, pero no soy la misma de antes, Richard; la excitación y el ansia de aventura que me atrajeron a ti ya no forman parte integral de mi existencia. Lo único que espero de la vida es ver feliz a mi hijo y compartir con buenos y verdaderos amigos… y tal y como había prometido, a partir de ahora ya no trabajaré como actriz. Han sido muchos años de vida en solitario, pues ése ha sido el precio de la fama, y aunque me gusta mucho el teatro, ahora prefiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y disfrutar del cariño de Terry."

"Me estás matando con tus palabras, Eleanor", confesó Richard hablando con dificultad.

"Es mejor así, pues no quiero cometer otra equivocación contigo y hacerte sufrir con mis errores, que han sido muchos."

Richard colocó una mano sobre sus ojos para que ella no viera el sufrimiento reflejado en los mismos. Ahora que al fin había tomado la decisión de declararle nuevamente su amor, estaba convencido de que ella lo aceptaría. "¿Debo suponer que no me perdonas por haberte abandonado?"

Ella movió la cabeza con frustración. "No lo entiendes, Richard… yo te perdoné en cuanto supe que habías arriesgado tu vida para sacar a Terry de Sicilia, y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso; pero no voy a casarme contigo sólo para saldar una deuda moral. Lo lamento, Richard, pero así es como me siento… perdóname."

"No hay nada que perdonar", aclaró él. "He sido un tonto al pensar que tú y yo…" Se levantó de golpe, y antes de caminar hacia la puerta señaló: "Aunque tú y yo tomemos rumbos separados, de todos modos le pediré el divorcio a Rebeca."

Ella alzó las cejas con preocupación. "Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión."

"No lo haré."

"Pues si es así… no me queda más que desearte que seas muy feliz, y que algún día conozcas a una mujer que en verdad te ame." Se levantó para abrazarlo, pero esta vez fue él quien la esquivó. "No lo hagas más difícil", suplicó él.

"Está bien", acordó ella. "¿Cuándo partes a Londres?"

"Hoy mismo; fue por eso que vine hasta aquí pues quería convencerte de- "Se encogió de hombros, y a pasos acelerados llegó hasta la puerta diciendo, "Supongo que ya no importa." Giró la cerradura, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta preguntó: "¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Es muy posible que coincidamos en las obras u otras actividades de Terry; claro está, si piensas participar de las mismas."

"Así lo haré", afirmó él, cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

"Adiós, Richard", susurró ella luego de que él se hubiera ido. A pesar de su alivio, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas. Había hecho lo correcto, mas no dejaba de pensar en el inmenso dolor que él debía estar atravesando. Las despedidas nunca eran fáciles, y menos para un hombre tan orgulloso como Richard, quien siempre estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas ocurrieran tal y como él esperaba.

Colocando sobre una mesa la carta que había escrito a George, Eleanor se retiró a su habitación. La correspondencia podía esperar; primero necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, pues a no ser por la inesperada visita y posterior confesión de Richard, ella nunca habría reconocido lo mucho que George significaba para ella, ¿o sí?

No habían pasado dos horas cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta, y con pereza se levantó de la cama, caminando una vez más rumbo a la entrada de la casa. "No estoy de ánimo para recibir más invitados", dijo a solas, "excepto a George, pero vive muy lejos… y sería demasiada coincidencia que abriera la puerta y él se apareciera aq- ¡Oh!"

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no gritar. Las coincidencias, por muy inverosímiles que pudieran resultar, sí ocurrían después de todo; y allí estaba George, en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con la misma seguridad que tanto había inspirado en ella desde que lo conoció. "No pensé que fuera tan feo como para asustarte, Eleanor", sonrió, y ella rió ante el comentario, feliz de escuchar la voz grave de su amigo. "Me sorprendiste", explicó, invitándolo a entrar. "Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti."

"¿En serio?" George se volteó a mirarla, esperando encontrar en los ojos de la mujer algún indicio que le permitiera confesar sus deseos de formar un futuro con ella. "¿Y en qué pensabas, si se puede saber?"

Ella volvió a reír, sonrojándose como una niña de quince años. "Responderé en cuanto me digas qué estás haciendo aquí en Nueva York."

El tomó asiento en el mismo lugar donde antes estuviera sentado el duque de Granchester. "No sé por dónde empezar, Eleanor… Hace unos días Candy envió un mensaje al señor Albert pidiéndole que se encontraran en el nuevo escondite de ella, y no quiere que él le diga a nadie, incluyendo al señor Terry, dónde vive ella por el momento."

"Lo sé", mencionó ella. "Terry se enteró ayer por medio de una amiga."

"Qué pena…"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver la noticia sobre Candy con tu llegada a Nueva York?"

El pasó sus manos por el ahora imaginario bigote, pues luego de haber estado con Eleanor en Londres, no volvió a dejarse crecer el mismo. "¿Recuerdan tú y Terry el secreto que yo les había contado el mes pasado antes que el señor Albert y yo regresáramos a Illinois?"

Ella respiró profundo al recordar la impactante confidencia del administrador. "¡Cómo olvidar algo tan importante, George!"

"Pues ya es hora de que yo revele mi secreto… y es por eso que viajaré con el señor Albert a la nueva casa de la señorita Candy."

"¿Acaso vive aquí en Nueva York?"

"No exactamente. Eleanor…", la miró a los ojos con decisión, y cuando se vio reflejado en las dilatadas pupilas de ella, halló una esperanza en el semblante de la bella dama, como si ambos estuvieran conectados en mente y alma, y se animó a continuar. "Mi vida puede cambiar a consecuencia de ese viaje, y es posible que esté varios meses alejado de todo, aunque no dejaré de escribirte."

"¿Adónde vas?", preguntó ella con desesperación. Apenas había llegado luego de varias semanas sin verlo… ¿y ya se quería ir?

George advirtió la voz de alarma de Eleanor, y su piel hormigueó de emoción. Separarse de ella, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo, sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¡Si tan sólo supiera la felicidad que lo había embargado en el instante en que ella abrió la puerta! "Ya todo está arreglado, y el señor Albert está dispuesto a darme unos meses de vacaciones para así ajustarme a… mi nueva situación. Luego retomaré mi trabajo, y me trasladaré aquí."

"¿Cómo dices?", preguntó Eleanor con el corazón latiendo a mil pulsaciones por minuto. "¿Te mudarás a Nueva York?"

El se alegró ante la reacción de ella. ¡Poco había faltado para que alzara las faldas de su vestido y comenzara a dar saltos sobre los muebles! "Acepté el ofrecimiento del señor Albert para estar a cargo de las operaciones en su oficina en esta ciudad, pero como ya mencioné, primero voy a estar unos meses lejos de todos."

"¡Oh, George!" La Navidad había llegado con varios meses de anticipación a la casa de Eleanor. 'Dios, ¿qué he hecho para merecer tantas cosas buenas?', cuestionó al Creador. No sólo se había vuelto a ganar el amor de su hijo, sino que además contaría con la cercanía de él… ¡de George! En su embeleso, no se había dado cuenta que él la estudiaba con la mirada, hasta que lo oyó decir: "No podía irme sin antes despedirme de ti, Ellie… te amo."

Eleanor no sabía si alegrarse más porque él se refiriera a ella por un cálido apodo, o por la revelación de amor que había hecho. "Oh, George", suspiró, con su voz entrecortada por la emoción y las lágrimas, "hace unas horas vino Richard a verme y-"

"Ya veo", interrumpió él a secas, y agregó, a punto de levantarse, "En ese caso no tengo nada más que hacer aquí."

"¡Espera!", exclamó ella, tomándolo por una de sus rodillas, y la caricia tomó a ambos por sorpresa, haciendo que sostuvieran una prolongada mirada, y finalmente él volvió a tomar asiento. "El me propuso matrimonio, George", añadió Eleanor, "pero no acepté, no sólo porque ya no siento lo mismo por él, sino además-"

"¿Rechazaste al duque de Granchester?", repitió él boquiabierto.

"Así es; y me alegra que haya venido, pues sólo así pude abrir los ojos y salir de la trampa en la que había estado inmersa demasiado tiempo." Con osadía, tomó el tembloroso rostro de él entre sus manos. "Es contigo con quien quiero estar, George… y es a ti a quien amo." Se levantó para tomar la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa. "Iba a enviártela por correo, pero en eso llegó Richard y…" Sus palabras se perdieron en el viento al sentir el roce de la mano de George sobre la suya instándola a dejar la carta donde estaba, y justo cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, él la tomó con firmeza entre sus brazos, apoderándose de sus labios, adentrándose en su boca con deleite. Hacía muchos años que él no había estado tan enamorado de una mujer, y lo que sentía por Eleanor era más fuerte que lo que había sentido por su antigua novia en una pasada vida. Para su regocijo, ella respondió con fervor al beso, poseyendo la boca masculina con igual agresividad. Entonces, ella se apartó y confesó sin remordimientos: "Quise besarte en cuanto te vi en el marco de la puerta…"

El la tomó por las mejillas, arrinconándola contra una pared. "Y yo quise besarte desde el primer momento en que te vi." Dicho esto, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con más ahínco, y para Eleanor las campanas repicaron, los niños rieron, y las olas llegaron a la orilla. Richard había sido el hombre que ocupara por mucho tiempo su mente, pero al final fue George quien llegó victorioso a su corazón. Era George, y no Richard, quien la había enamorado sin la más mínima de las intenciones; y sin hacer alarde de grandes detalles, con su forma de ser había echado abajo las murallas que ella había levantado a su alrededor. Había quedado impresionada por un hombre que no tenía pretensiones ni ínfulas de grandeza; al contrario, si de algo Eleanor estaba segura, era del don de la sencillez que él siempre poseía y mostraba sin esfuerzo… tanto, que sin aires de protagonismo se había convertido en la mano derecha de su jefe, aceptando con humildad colaborar en varios proyectos de los Andley, y sin molestarse en pedir crédito por los mismos.

La pasión se acrecentaba entre ellos, y George dio un paso atrás, temeroso de llegar al punto de no dar marcha atrás. "Perdóname, Ellie; no he sido un caballero contigo…"

"Vuelve a llamarme así, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… llámame Ellie", imploró ella, halándolo por la corbata, y una vez más dieron rienda suelta a sus besos, mientras él repetía encantado: "Ellie, mi hermosa Ellie…", ¡y vaya que era hermosa! A pesar de ser la madre de Terry Granchester, el amor imposible de Candy, George no podía concebir un día más sin confesar su amor a la musa que lo había inspirado a dar un nuevo giro a su vida. Al igual que Candy, siempre estaría en deuda con el señor Albert, pero ahora comprendía que en cierto modo él y la enfermera de colas no habían dependido más del joven Andley que lo que este último había dependido de ellos, pues aunque el señor Albert siempre se había caracterizado por ser maduro y racional, a su edad estaba prácticamente solo y con muy pocos amigos, por lo que él y la señorita Candy eran su familia más inmediata, más que los selectos miembros de las familias Legan y Andley. Varias veces el señor Albert le había aconsejado que pensara un poco más en sí mismo y que no se desviviera tanto por otros, y de ahí el interés del millonario empresario en que su ayudante se trasladara a Nueva York. 'Quiere que yo brille con luz propia', había pensado antes que el señor Albert le permitiera realizar este viaje relámpago a Nueva York previo a que ambos salieran al encuentro de Candy. Besó a Eleanor sin mesura, pues gracias a ella había escalado un peldaño en su realización profesional, sin contar con que al fin había dado punto final a su desgarradora soledad al abandonarse de nuevo al amor. Ellie había revivido su alma dormida, y él quería ofrecer su amor como recompensa.

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, Ellie se apartó un poco, y cuando al fin logró articular una oración dijo: "Quiero que me ames, George. Amame aquí, en nuestro hogar, porque esta casa también es tuya…"

George quedó paralizado ante la petición de ella. Por varios meses se había dado duchas frías para aplacar sus deseos… él, un eterno amante del agua caliente. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar a la casa de Eleanor y no atacarla a besos en plena entrada, y ahora ella le pedía que compartiera su lecho a plena luz del día… "¡No debemos!", gritó exaltado. Ellie era una mujer madura con un hijo, pero él debía darle su lugar de todos modos.

"No somos unos niños, mi amor, y tampoco estamos para perder el tiempo guardando apariencias que nos tienen sin cuidado", insistió ella, descendiendo los labios a su cuello.

"¿Qué dirán tus vecinos, tus amistades… y tu hijo? ¡Debo respetarte, Ellie!"

"A Terry le simpatizaste desde el inicio, y de seguro él será el primero en festejar que su madre al fin haya encontrado el verdadero amor", siguió besándolo sin detenerse, "¡No quiero que me respetes, sino que me ames!"

"Pero ni siquiera nos hemos casado", protestó él, asumiendo que ya todo estaba dicho entre ambos, y ella sonrió al escucharlo, pues de plano George había dado por sentado que ambos habrían de contraer matrimonio. "Nunca he sido una mujer de formalidades, amor mío", susurró. "De haber sido así, jamás hubiera dado a luz a Terry aguardando a que el duque pidiera mi mano para casarnos."

"A estas alturas estarías echando raíces esperando", dijo él, provocando la risa de ambos, alivianando la tensión entre ellos. La miró por varios segundos, y al ver que la pasión y ansia de amar en los ojos de Eleanor no había mermado, se supo perdido, aunque en el fondo sabía que él deseaba hacerla suya tanto como ella. "Pensándolo bien… una tarde de amor antes del casamiento no nos viene mal", dijo, rascándose la cabeza, y de repente la tomó por la cintura, besándola con mayor intensidad, mientras ella caminaba de espaldas en dirección al dormitorio, sin apartar su boca de la de él. Al entrar al mismo, ambos cayeron al lecho, y George preguntó alarmado: "¿Y si Terry llega y nos encuentra aquí?"

Ella le apartó una gota de sudor. "Tranquilo, mi amor; él está trabajando, y no creo que le importe mucho vernos así…" Lo besó nuevamente, y él se dio por vencido, entregándose de lleno a los misterios del amor. Se desvistieron con la impaciencia de unos chiquillos, y una vez desprovistos de sus ropas, George aminoró el ritmo de sus caricias, pues aunque ambos contaban con poco tiempo, quería que su primera vez con Eleanor fuera muy especial, y más aún si después habrían de estar separados unos meses. De pronto, el espectro de Richard Granchester volvió a rondar por su mente, a lo que George tomó el rostro de Eleanor entre sus manos. "Dime que es a mí a quien amas, Ellie."

Eleanor comprendió la inquietud de su amado. Después de todo, no era fácil asimilar, ni siquiera para ella, la despedida de quien una vez fuera su gran amor, y a quien habría de tratar con amabilidad el resto de su vida gracias a su hijo en común. Acarició la pronunciada mejilla de George diciendo: "Te deseo, George… te amo." Y sin decir más, se soltó el cabello, y con sus manos conoció el cuerpo del hombre al que habría de prodigar sus muestras físicas de cariño. Ambos dieron y recibieron, amaron y se dejaron amar, y él hizo a un lado sus temores sobre las consecuencias que su encuentro amoroso acarrearía en la reputación de Ellie, descartando al fin la idea de que había sido prematuro que hicieran el amor. El la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y al ella haber tomado la decisión de entregarse a él, le estaba ofreciendo un obsequio inolvidable antes de partir. Se acoplaron el uno al otro con envidiable armonía, y en la unión final, él se llenó de orgullo al comprobar que, a excepción del duque, ningún otro había reclamado el sagrado aposento. "Es como si fueras virgen", dijo maravillado.

"Lo soy", sostuvo ella, dejándose llevar por la oleada de éxtasis que la consumía. "Nunca antes me había sentido así, con nadie…"

"Entonces ya somos dos", agregó él, comenzando a ser consumido por el fuego de la pasión. Mientras tuviera vida, jamás olvidaría la hermosura de aquella piel, ni el rubor en ese perfilado rostro mientras murmuraba su nombre. Ahora la tomaba despacio, observando sus bellas facciones mientras la abrazaba, hasta que ella alzó vuelo, y él la acompañó en la gloriosa caída.

/

Horas después, Eleanor leía una obra de teatro en la habitación cuando Terry abrió la puerta de la casa. "¿Mamá?", la llamó, mas ella no contestaba, hasta que él entró al dormitorio y la vio sentada sobre una butaca. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Eleanor?", preguntó; pero no necesitó que ella respondiera al ver que las sábanas de la cama de su progenitora estaban revueltas… en ambos lados. Eleanor siguió la mirada de su hijo, y sin nada que esconder dijo: "George estuvo aquí… lo amo."

Terry no supo qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en estos casos… reprenderla, mostrar celos? Se frotó la barbilla con la palma de la mano, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema sobre lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, hasta que al fin logró dar con la reacción deseada: comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Eleanor observó con amor a su hijo, a quien no había escuchado reír en mucho tiempo. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?", cuestionó fingiendo enojo.

El detuvo su risa un momento. "Ay, mamá, ¡tenías que haber visto la cara que pusiste al verme descubrir las sábanas llenas de sudor!" Volvió a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago y aclaró: "Tranquila, madre… eres libre de rehacer tu vida con quien quieras, en especial con alguien como él."

"¿No te molesta que se trate de alguien tan cercano a Candy?"

"Estoy seguro de que si él la viera, ella le pediría no contar a nadie dónde está. Así es Candy, mamá", dijo con dolor en sus ojos; y al verlo tan entristecido, Eleanor sintió compasión de él. "Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Terry."

El sonrió con una ligera pizca de burla. "No hay de qué." Y entonces procedió a contarle sobre sus nuevos planes con la compañía Stratford, como también sobre la más reciente carta escrita por su amigo Charlie donde este último le informaba que en poco tiempo saldría en libertad. Eleanor se alegró de que su vástago estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por salir adelante para manejar su sufrimiento, y ver a Terry feliz era lo único que le hacía falta para que el cuadro de su vida estuviera completo. 'Vuelve pronto, George', pidió en silencio, 'vuelve conmigo, mi amor.'

/

Al día siguiente, y a cientos de millas de Nueva York, una rústica cabaña de madera resaltaba la belleza silvestre de Seven Springs en Pittsburgh, y Clin no podía estar más a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Percibiendo el retorno de su dueña, abandonó la quebrada donde se bañaba contento, lanzando una mirada rumbo a la vivienda asentada sobre columnas que se veía fácilmente desde el riachuelo. Aunque no la había visto llegar, subió los peldaños de un pequeño puente por el cual sólo caminaban aquéllos que ocupaban la propiedad donde vivía, y corrió en dirección a la parte alta de la casa, pues no quería que su protectora llegara y descubriera que una vez más él había salido del hogar sin su permiso. Atravesó el estrecho camino de piedras junto a la orilla, y antes de subir la pendiente, se detuvo frente a los banquillos donde su ama siempre se sentaba a soñar, y otras veces a llorar. ¡Cómo le encantaba descansar sobre los bancos mientras ella le acariciaba la piel! Pero una vez más intuyó el regreso de su amiga, y apresuró el paso hasta asomar el hocico por un hueco bajo la puerta de la pequeña terraza; y para evitar quedar atascado, estiró el cuerpo hasta donde sus huesos lo permitieran. Luego de unos pacientes y ensayados movimientos corporales, entró a la terraza, y emitió un gemido de alegría al sentir el aire fresco penetrar por las ventanas que abarcaban toda la longitud de la casa. Disfrutó el olor a rocío proveniente de los siempre húmedos arbustos, así como de la sombra permanente que cubría el lugar como cortesía de los grandes y frondosos árboles que mantenían la casa oculta de los invasores, aún cuando la misma quedaba a sólo pasos de la carretera principal.

El ruido de un portazo rompió el silencio que hasta entonces sólo era complementado con el cantar de unos ruiseñores. Clin caminó por el corredor, ignorando la cerrada habitación de su protectora, y no bien había llegado a la minúscula cocina cuando Candice White Andley lo avistó desde el marco de la puerta principal. "¡Clin!", exclamó ella, agachándose para recibir en sus brazos al animalito; y Clin, ni corto ni perezoso, acudió a su encuentro, restregándose con gusto sobre el uniformado pecho de la rubia.

Con Clin en sus brazos, Candy tomó asiento en una mecedora ubicada al fondo de la amplia sala, y sonrió al aspirar la fragante naturaleza. "Esto es un remanso, Clin", dijo, sin prisa alguna en despojarse de su uniforme. Trabajaba en una humilde clínica localizada a sólo unos veinte minutos del lugar donde residía, y aunque no contaba con un medio para transportarse, no le importaba caminar todas las mañanas y tardes; después de todo, le venía bien ejercitarse, como a cualquier otro ser humano. Sonrió al recordar que por segunda vez en su vida tenía por jefe a una mujer; pero a diferencia de la doctora Kelly, Julia Parsons ya estaba entrada en años, y había enfrentado muchos obstáculos económicos y sociales hasta que un día abandonó su natal California y se estableció en Seven Springs, y a Candy le hacía feliz contar de nuevo con una fémina como compañera de trabajo. La doctora Parsons era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, aunque la chica de ojos verdes no había llegado a Pittsburgh en plan de socializar: todo lo que necesitaba era un hospital o clínica donde expresara su cariño atendiendo a los pacientes, y un plácido hogar donde estuviera a solas con sus pensamientos. Cuando la doctora Parsons le preguntó una tarde por qué, entre tantas ciudades, había escogido a Pittsburgh para iniciar su nueva vida, su respuesta, luego de simular un ataque de risa, había sido tan insólita como las circunstancias de su llegada: "Este lugar forma parte de un sueño inconcluso."

¿Cómo olvidar aquel encuentro frustrado en el que habría adelantado su pasado reencuentro con Terry… en el perfecto punto medio entre Chicago y Broadway, Pittsburgh, antes del estreno de _Romeo y Julieta_? Aunque al final la reunión no se había concretado por razones válidas, ahora ella no dejaba de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado de haber sostenido dicho intercambio con el actor. ¿Se hubieran separado de todos modos debido al accidente de Susana, o habría tenido el valor de no regresar a Chicago y quedarse con él para siempre? Descartó esto último con la cabeza, pues para entonces había tenido una razón muy poderosa para continuar laborando en el Santa Juana: Albert. Por mucho que adorara a Terry, y por más deseos que hubiera tenido de verlo y no separarse de él nunca más, Albert la había necesitado, y lo menos que ella debía hacer era devolverle toda la generosidad que había mostrado para con ella, sin que ambos supieran aún el verdadero origen del amnésico paciente; sin embargo, no podía negar que había quedado intrigada ante el prometedor escenario de Pittsburgh para el reencuentro que nunca realizó con Terry. Nunca antes había estado en dicha ciudad, y cuando semanas atrás había partido de Pony con Clin y su vieja valija como único equipaje, resolvió acudir a dicha ciudad, sin tener idea de a qué se dedicaría o dónde habría de vivir una vez llegara a su destino; pero cuando el tren donde viajaba se detuvo en la estación central, ella bajó rápidamente, y de inmediato encontró un aviso publicado en un boletín que estaba pegado a una pared, en el cual la doctora Parsons solicitaba la asistencia de una enfermera en la apartada comunidad de Seven Springs, y la agraciada en obtener el empleo sería ubicada en una casa no muy lejos de la clínica. Desorientada, Candy había subido a un coche cuyo conductor la había transportado al lejano lugar, y al arribar a Seven Springs, ella corrió por los alrededores con un sentido de pertenencia y propiedad. Sacado de un cuento de hadas, Seven Springs era un valle escondido donde la naturaleza conservaba su virginidad, y a pesar de su soledad, Candy amaba su nuevo hogar tanto como al hogar de Pony y… _Taormina_. Sin haberlo planeado, se detuvo a pensar en el vaivén de las olas de Isola Bella, y en un ángel desnudo que la hacía volar allende los mares… ¡Qué irreal lucía ahora el paisaje siciliano, como si nunca hubiera existido! Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero Clin, impidiendo que consumara su llanto, se movió inquieto entre sus brazos. "¿Quieres salir afuera, amiguito?", preguntó entre risas. "¿Pues sabes? ¡Un paseo por el puente nos animará a los dos!" Bajó a Clin al suelo, y ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás en dirección al puente, un puente que era sólo de ellos y para ellos, pues al igual que la quebrada y los banquillos, estaban estrictamente dentro de su propiedad, cuyo arrendamiento mensual no era tan costoso, y bien valía la pena inclusive pagar un alto precio por un terreno tan tranquilo y acogedor.

Candy subió al puente, y recostó los brazos sobre la baranda, contando los pececillos que iban de un lado a otro a lo largo de la refrescante quebrada. "¡Tienes que verlos, Clin!", exclamó, su voz resonando como un eco en medio de aquella choza natural conformada por los árboles. "¿Clin?" El animal se había desaparecido de su vista, y ella comprendió lo que pretendía hacer su viejo amigo. "Aaaahhhh, ya veo… ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas otra vez, no es así?" Buscó detrás de los banquillos, pues era allí donde el animal solía ocultarse en primera instancia, pero no lo encontró. "Vamos, Clin", dijo entre risas, "Albert debe llegar en cualquier momento entre hoy y mañana, y es casi seguro que Pupée vendrá con él, ¡así que andando!"

Pero Clin se negaba a abandonar su escondite, a lo que ella continuó la búsqueda, esta vez con menos energía, pues el agotamiento provocado por el trabajo, entre otras cosas, había aminorado sus fuerzas. "¿Clin, dónde estás?", volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un hilo de preocupación en su voz ante la posibilidad de que su mascota se hubiera lastimado a consecuencia de un serio golpe o caída; y justo cuando iba a iniciar una carrera por la empinada pendiente, oyó un quejido más arriba de ella. Trepado en lo alto de un árbol, Clin la miraba divertido, y Candy se cruzó de brazos. "No es justo, Clin; sabes que ahora soy una mujer, y como tal ya no trepo árboles, o al menos no lo haré en mucho tiempo." Se acercó al tronco del árbol, y con la punta de uno de los pies comenzó a dar pequeños e inconscientes golpes contra el suelo. No comprendía por qué se mostraba tan impaciente con su mascota cuando apenas había llegado a su casa. "¡Clin, si no bajas, dejaremos de jugar!"

Dejó de mover el pie en cuanto sintió un jugueteo entre sus dedos. Candy saltó de golpe, y en un impulso estuvo a punto de dar un puntapié cuando una piel tan suave como las plumas acarició uno de sus tobillos, y cuando ella bajó la mirada para dar un vistazo, sus ojos verdes encontraron un zorrillo saltarín. "¡Pupée!", exclamó, olvidando por un momento a Clin, y recibiendo en brazos al animalito de piel oscura, provocando los celos de Clin, quien no quiso quedar relegado a un segundo plano, y se dispuso a bajar. "¡Pupée, no has cambiado nada!", dijo ella entre risas, y su mente construyó un mosaico de recuerdos gracias al simpático animal. "Incluso te envidio, ¡no has aumentado un solo kilogramo!"

"Y tú has cambiado demasiado", dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

Candy contrajo los músculos de la espalda. Sabía que a partir del momento en que él recibiera su carta, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que él apareciera. ¿Pero por qué habría de sorprenderse en cuanto que ahora sostenía en brazos a Pupée? Se dio la vuelta, y en cuanto lo hizo, tuvo que contener los deseos de cerrar los ojos ante el escrutinio de Albert, quien pese a su intento de conservar la calma, no podía ocultar la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos cristalinos. Luego de varios meses sin verla, la alegría de verla sana y salva no tenía precio. La niña a la que una vez había sorprendido llorando por la partida de su amiga, y a quien más tarde habría de convertir en su principal protegida, conservaba la frescura de la juventud en su radiante mirada… mas algo en ella había cambiado, como si de repente ella hubiera adquirido conciencia de su cuerpo y personalidad. Sus curvas eran más pronunciadas de lo que había recordado, lo que en cierto modo sustentaba la creencia de algunas personas respecto a la transformación que sufrían algunas mujeres bajo el roce de las manos masculinas: que las formas de una chica se alteraban luego de entrar en contacto físico con un hombre. Lejos de apenarse o de ponerse celoso ante la idea, Albert sonrió para sus adentros, sin nada más en su imaginación que la estampa de Candy y Terry sonriendo divertidos bajo el candente sol italiano, haciendo burla a las amenazas de la guerra.

Si bien se había preparado para ese momento, Candy tragó saliva, sin palabras ante la presencia de Albert. ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara si a estas alturas era casi seguro que Albert estuviera al tanto de todo lo que ella y Terry hicieron en Sicilia? Aunque no estaba arrepentida de haber robado unos meses de felicidad junto al inglés, ella debía una explicación a su viejo amigo, no sólo por su mal proceder al haber puesto en peligro la vida de él y muchos otros por haber dejado atrás el continente americano en forma tan impulsiva, sino también por los motivos que habían propiciado tan accidentado viaje. Albert no había cambiado nada; incluso conservaba las mismas ropas de viajero con las que lo había visto años atrás al ser salvada por él al pie de la cascada. Quiso correr a sus brazos, palpar su rostro para confirmar que había regresado ileso de Europa, pues aún le parecía un sueño verlo allí, en el remanso de paz que ella había encontrado en Pittsburgh; pero los pasados acontecimientos, así como un profundo sentimiento de culpa por todos los sucesos provocados por su necedad, impidieron que expresara su felicidad al verlo. Entonces él llenó el silencio de la naturaleza que los rodeaba con su voz diciendo: "Tal parece que has visto un fantasma, pequeña…"

Haber pronunciado las primeras palabras no fue tarea fácil para él. Mientras se contemplaban sin más sonido que el de sus respectivos latidos, Albert examinaba cada una de sus propias reacciones, en un intento por descifrar qué clase de emociones sentía al verla. Orgullo, regocijo, alivio… nada ajeno a lo que había experimentado antes. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en su modo de observarla, y no lograba dar con una explicación. No, no era indiferencia ante la simpática rubia, pues como era usual, la chica irradiaba una energía positiva en el apartado bosque; pero una parte de su corazón que antes se había llenado de ella ahora estaba vacía, y no era justo para Candy que él albergara dudas sobre su relación con ella. Luego de haber hablado por primera vez, aguardó unos segundos a que ella emitiera alguna palabra o comentario, aunque el mismo fuera desagradable, pero la chica permaneció inmóvil con Pupée saltando de sus brazos, y una sombra de remordimiento opacó el semblante de la muchacha, a lo que él extendió los brazos, ofreciendo un refugio al tiempo que él buscaba uno propio… y su rubia consentida corrió hacia él como lo había hecho desde siempre, perdiéndose en el amplio pecho de su benefactor, mientras que gruesas y copiosas lágrimas de felicidad caían sobre uno de los anchos hombros. "¡Oh, Albert!", sollozó Candy, "¡Creí que me odiabas!"

Albert la apartó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para estudiar la mirada de angustia de la enfermera. "¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, pequeña? El odio es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, y no creo conocerlo del todo. ¿Por qué debería odiar a una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida?"

"¡Precisamente por eso deberías estar furioso conmigo!", insistió ella. "¡Mira todos los problemas que te he causado!"

"En vez de enfadarme contigo, debería darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí", dijo él con tranquilidad. "Supe por medio de George que habías enviado una carta al hogar de Pony mientras estabas en Italia, y entre líneas manifestabas tu deseo de que yo saliera de Londres sin apuros."

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Si ya estás al tanto de la carta, supongo que también estás enterado sobre-"

"También estoy en deuda con Terry por haberte rescatado", interrumpió su amigo, mientras observaba un hilo de tristeza en el rostro de la joven al oír mencionar el nombre del actor. "Su presencia en Sicilia fue una obra de Dios, así como nuestro encuentro en Southampton." Apretó con fuerza el diminuto hombro de la muchacha para darle ánimo. "Lo importante es que todos hemos sobrevivido y regresado a casa."

Pero las palabras de aliento no fueron suficientes para aliviar el pesado cargo de conciencia de Candy, quien mantenía la vista fija en el húmedo terreno, y al verla, el corazón de Albert comenzó a henchirse. ¡Cuántas pruebas había atravesado su niña! Con el afecto que sólo un hermano era capaz de prodigar, él acarició la rosada mejilla con inocencia filial, y fue entonces cuando él encontró el nombre del sentimiento que se había mantenido ausente en su interior desde el instante en que la vio: _amor. _La mística que los había envuelto poco antes de que Candy se hubiera marchado del hogar de Pony, y mediante la cual ella misma había quedado sumida en el espejismo de la duda sobre la relación entre ambos, se había desvanecido, y él no comprendía en qué punto reciente de su vida había cambiado su modo de ver a Candy, pues aunque la estimaba igual o más que antes, ahora la apreciaba justo como al principio, con los mismos ojos de amigo incondicional, antes que el repentino accidente que le indujo la amnesia cambiara el espectro alrededor de él y la traviesa rubia con colas, aunque esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto, como la mujer que era en realidad…

_La mujer que era en realidad._

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Candy siempre se había destacado por conservar su personalidad intacta a lo largo de su vida, y su actitud generosa y desprendida siempre había sido digna de su admiración, mas no fue sino hasta un momento particular que él sintió florecer una nueva esperanza en su amistad con ella: cuando la necesitó.

Hasta el día de la explosión, Albert sólo había pensado en ayudar a Candy con el cariño y los recursos de un padre hacia su hija; sin embargo, a partir de su interacción con ella en las frías y oscuras paredes del Cuarto Cero en el hospital Santa Juana, y luego en el departamento que ambos compartieran en Chicago, las cosas cambiaron… pero en todo ese tiempo, Candy no había dejado de ser la niña con llamativas colas de caballo que no dejaba de jugar con los animales y disfrutaba de trepar árboles. En otra época, y aunque Albert le llevaba unos cuantos años a su hija adoptiva, ambos habían sido un par de chicos soñadores, aunque con vidas distintas, para luego descubrir que tenían otras cosas e ideas en común, ¿pero amor? Ahora que contemplaba a la nueva Candy White Andley, aquélla a quien la guerra-y el amor- le habían hecho adquirir conciencia de su lugar en el mundo, el líder de la familia Andley ya no sentía que era tan indispensable en el futuro de su pequeña, y por lo tanto, él tampoco precisaba tanto de su compañía, al menos no como antes. ¿Pero por qué se había dedicado a ella en primer lugar, exceptuando la promesa que una vez hiciera a-

"¿Por qué callaste de repente?", preguntó ella al verlo tan pensativo. ¿Acaso él abrigaba aún las esperanzas de casarse con ella, y tan sólo aguardaba el momento oportuno para pedirle otra vez que fuera su esposa? Pobre Albert; si algo le había quedado claro a ella a lo largo de los últimos cuatro meses era que lo más valioso que podía ofrecer a su amigo sería sólo eso, su amistad… y no estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda sus lazos emocionales con el rubio sólo por lanzarse de lleno a una relación que no conduciría a ninguna parte. ¿Pero cómo iniciar una conversación que desembocaría en un gran sufrimiento para él… cómo rechazarlo sin lastimarlo demasiado? "Albert, yo…", balbuceó.

"Shhhh", dijo él, colocando un dedo índice sobre los delicados labios, que ahora lucían un poco más abultados, tal vez por los besos recibidos. "Sé muy bien el motivo por el cual enviaste por mí, Candy."

"¿En serio?" El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué tal si Albert decidía romper la amistad de ambos y alejarse de ella para siempre? No lo soportaría; para ella, Albert era parte de la sangre que fluía por sus venas, al igual que la señorita Pony y la hermana María, sus amigos, y en especial Terry, quien se había convertido en el aire que llenaba uno de sus pulmones mientras que el otro… "¿Y cuál es ese motivo, según tú?", preguntó a modo de broma para aliviar la ansiedad que la dominaba.

Albert sonrió al ver cómo la enfermera disimulaba en vano sus nervios, enfrentando con valentía todo lo que él estaba por decirle. "Sabes que no soy un lobo feroz, así que no voy a morderte", contestó entre risas, "pero ya que estás tan impaciente por saber, acepté tu invitación para venir a Pittsburgh porque quiero liberarte de cualquier obligación que crees sentir respecto a mí."

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Sería posible que Albert la conociera tan bien como para adivinar sus pensamientos aún estando a millas de distancia el uno del otro? "¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

"Te sientes culpable porque ya no deseas casarte conmigo", dijo él con tristeza, evocando una época muy lejana, a pesar de no había transcurrido un año desde que le hiciera a ella su propuesta de matrimonio. "Y también porque piensas que tu viaje a Sicilia fue en vano."

"Tenía miedo de los estragos que la guerra hubiera ocasionado en ti", mintió ella. "¡No sería la primera vez que hubieras resultado lastimado!"

"Lo sé", aclaró él, "pero no tiene sentido que me ocultes tus motivos para haber caído en la trampa de Eliza, Candy. Fuiste a Italia porque creías que iba a hablarte sobre nosotros, y estuviste a punto de aceptarme como tu esposo."

"Albert, yo-"

"No temas, Candy; no tengo nada que reclamarte ni reprocharte, pues nunca me diste una respuesta concreta, y por tal razón estaba preparado para un rechazo… aunque creo que en el fondo sabía que tu corazón seguía perteneciendo a Terry, pero me negaba a aceptarlo." Al ver que ella se cubría el rostro con las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas preguntó: "¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo, pequeña… casarte conmigo mientras continuabas amando a Terry?"

Al principio ella permaneció en silencio, con sus fuertes sollozos como único sonido, pero Albert esperaba una respuesta de su parte, y ella no se iba a hacer esperar. Alzando su rostro lleno de lágrimas, dijo con voz entrecortada: "Luego de tantos años sin ver a Terry, estaba tan acostumbrada a verte y a tener tantas cosas en común contigo, que un día se me ocurrió que tal vez me había enamorado de ti. La cercanía entre nosotros, tus miradas, tu interés en mí… todo eso me hizo pensar en la idea de que en mi corazón había nacido un nuevo sentimiento por ti, y cuando marché a Sicilia, lo hice con el pleno convencimiento de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta."

"Y supongo que en cuanto viste a Terry disipaste tus dudas", dedujo Albert.

"Fue un poco antes", confesó Candy con una tímida sonrisa. "No sé cómo vayas a tomar lo que voy a decir, pero… poco después de haber llegado a Villa San Giovanni, recibí un telegrama de Tom informándome que no era verdad que me esperabas en Italia, y que habías salido en mi busca. Caí en la desesperación, no porque estuviera sola en otro país, sino porque temía por tu vida, pero en eso había llegado a mis manos un periódico italiano cuya foto…", se aclaró la garganta para evitar que un nuevo golpe de llanto la traicionara, "Al ver la imagen de Londres en llamas, todos mis pensamientos se redujeron a Terry, y sentí morir… tanto, que todo lo demás había dejado de importar para mí en ese instante. Entonces ocurrió que los alemanes me encontraron en Villa Schuler, y cuando ya creía que iba a ser asesinada por Von Haller, mis últimos pensamientos fueron sobre Terry. De repente ahí estaba él, tocando la armónica en la entrada de Villa Schuler, y fue en ese momento que decidí que no sería justo casarme contigo."

"Y te sientes mal por eso, ¿verdad?", supuso su amigo.

"¿Cómo no hacerlo, si te debo demasiado, incluso hasta la vida?"

"¿Y no crees que estamos a mano?" Despacio, él comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. "¿No crees que es un poco injusto que siempre me veas sólo como tu salvador, limitando tu concepto sobre mí a todos los favores que según tú, te he hecho?"

"¡Pero es la verdad!," exclamó ella.

"Y no es menos cierto que tu risa alegró una vez mi tarde mientras daba un paseo tocando la gaita en los predios aledaños al hogar de Pony… como tampoco es mentira que te preocupaste por mí mientras vivía rodeado de animales en aquella cabaña abandonada en Lakewood... ¿y cómo olvidar que decidiste ser mi amiga sin importar lo que pensaran los Legan al respecto?" Antes que ella abriera la boca para presentar un nuevo argumento, prosiguió: "Y aquellos tiempos en Londres, cuando te escapabas del colegio para visitarme al zoológico donde trabajaba, y luego…", respiró hondo para continuar, "luego ocurrió el accidente en Europa, y tú te desvivías por cuidarme, al filo de poner en riesgo tu trabajo, e incluso tu amistad con Terry-"

"Y lo haría diez veces más si fuera preciso", dijo al fin Candy.

"Eso no es todo", sostuvo él. "Gracias a ti, Anthony fue más feliz, al igual que Stear y Archie…"

"Sin embargo, no creo haber hecho ninguna diferencia en los Legan."

"Has causado más cambios en ellos de los que crees. ¿No fue Neil quien casi te obligó a casarte con él? ¿Y qué hay de Eliza…crees que si ella no supiera lo impactante que era tu presencia en la familia, te hubiera estado provocando y molestando por tanto tiempo?"

"¿Por qué dices 'te hubiera estado provocando', así, con posibilidad de lo contrario?"

"Porque finalmente dejó su orgullo atrás", reveló él. "La vida le ha dado varias pruebas en muy poco tiempo, y aunque es muy temprano para decir que vendrá corriendo a pedirte perdón, sin duda está muy apenada por todos los males que te ha ocasionado."

"Si miro hacia atrás, no puedo sino concluir que Eliza me ha regalado más alegrías que tristezas", dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa. "Gracias a su engaño pude reencontrarme con Terry y vivir por primera vez como una mujer."

"Pues con más razón deberías estar satisfecha por la forma como has transformado las vidas de todos nosotros, y soy yo quien te da las gracias por ello." Dejó de caminar para acercarse a su rubia amiga. "La gratitud no hace que dos personas se enamoren, pequeña, ni tampoco la amistad, aunque no niego que en ocasiones sentimientos como éstos sí conducen al verdadero amor; pero no es así como deseo verte en el futuro, Candy… unida a otro ser por puro deber. Estuve a punto de cometer un gran error al hacerte mi esposa, aunque en el fondo sabía que no estabas enamorada de mí… y ahora que lo pienso, yo también me cegué con tu belleza y tu cariño, distorsionando mis pensamientos."

"¿Quieres decir que ya no estás enamorado de mí?"

Al verla abrir los ojos con asombro, Albert enfocó la vista en un llamativo ciprés, buscando la oportunidad de hacer una buena selección de palabras, de manera que no fuera a herirla. "Tienes muchos atributos en tu físico y personalidad que fácilmente arrastrarían a no pocos hombres bajo tus pies, y si una vez te pedí que te casaras conmigo, fue porque tus virtudes no habían pasado desapercibidas para mí. Sin embargo, a lo largo de estos meses me he dado cuenta del lugar que siempre has ocupado en mí, el mismo que siempre habrás de ocupar." Volvió a apartar la vista de ella, esta vez para reconocer la fuerza que en su propia alma causaba su declaración. "Poco después de haber encontrado a Terry en Southampton, viajé a Londres, donde sufrí un serio accidente-"

"¡Oh, no!"

"Pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier otro momento y en cualquier otro lugar", aclaró él, evitando generar algún sentimiento de culpa en la chica. "Fui trasladado a un hospital ambulante, y para gracia de Dios, uno de los médicos de cabecera era nada menos que tu amiga, la doctora Kelly."

"¡Entonces está viva!", gritó Candy con alegría, haciendo que Pupée cayera al suelo, y al escuchar el gemido de dolor del zorrillito, ella miró a Albert con pena, y se rascó la cabeza diciendo: "Algunas cosas no se olvidan."

"Si te refieres a tu despiste momentáneo, estoy de acuerdo contigo", rió él, "en especial porque estás contenta de tener noticias de Kelly."

"Querrás decir 'doctora Kelly', pues ése es su apellido", aclaró Candy gesticulando con el dedo índice, y Albert contuvo los deseos de reír por la ingenuidad con la que ella intentaba mostrar un mayor conocimiento sobre la joven médico. "¿Cómo está ella, Albert?"

El la miró desconcertado, descubriendo en ese instante la razón por la que había sentido, desde su regreso al continente occidental, que faltaba una pieza clave en el rompecabezas de su vida. Oír el nombre-o apellido, qué más daba- de Kelly en labios de Candy, hizo estremecer su piel de ansia y excitación… y de repente un enorme vacío llenó su alma, y la alegría de haber encontrado a Candy en Pittsburgh era opacada por la soledad de no contar con Kelly en un momento tan importante. "Ha manejado las cosas muy bien, aunque muchas veces le he advertido que debe cuidarse un poco más", explicó, pensando en su breve despedida de la doctora en Londres, empañada por el posterior encuentro de ella con otro galeno, y por vez primera Albert no lograba dar con una definición para la mezcla de desilusión y rabia con la que él la había observado ir a verse con el otro doctor. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti, al igual que yo; aunque el pesar de Kelly era doble, pues también debía velar por mi recuperación."

"La conozco muy bien como para saber que ella hizo un excelente trabajo contigo", aseveró Candy mientras pasaba revista sobre la expresión facial de Albert mientras hablaba de la doctora, como si algo le incomodara, y trató de hacer memoria sobre alguna otra ocasión en la que su amigo habría mostrado el mismo semblante. ¿Mientras trataba de recobrar su pasado, tal vez? No, Albert nunca había perdido su optimismo y jovialidad, ni siquiera cuando se desconocía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué, pues, la extraña actitud de él le resultaba tan familiar, como si le resultara reciente? Trató de recordar la última vez que lo había visto en el hogar de Pony, en la noche de Año Nuevo; y justo como entonces, Albert se mostraba impaciente por revelar un sentimiento, ¿pero sobre quién y para quién? El Albert que ahora hablaba más con el corazón que con palabras era el mismo que había conocido. ¿Qué fuerza mayor había provocado un cambio en él los pasados meses… la distancia, o la ausencia de ella? "Estás enamorado de la doctora", contestó en voz alta, sin percatarse de lo que decía.

Albert la contempló como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si por vez primera el mundo se abriera ante él. "De hecho, esto no se trata de Kelly…", comenzó, aunque en el fondo su corazón saltaba de gozo al descubrir lo que sentía por la doctora, "sino del espejismo en el que había estado envuelto al pensar que me había enamorado de ti. Eres una chica fabulosa, digna de cualquier hombre, mas fui injusto contigo al haberme refugiado en ti como un oasis emocional para calmar el torbellino que me había afectado durante mi amnesia… y ahora que al fin tuve la dicha de encontrarte, me llena de felicidad saber que mi gran amiga Candice está bien."

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta sobre la doctora, Albert", interrumpió Candy con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que acabo de decir?"

"Yo siempre te escucho; y mientras más tratas de desviarte del tema, más convencida estoy de que te has enamorado de mi antigua jefa."

"No estamos hablando sobre la doctora, Candy… sino de ti."

"Eso ya lo sé", dijo ella retorciendo un rizo de su cabello. "El problema, Albert querido, es que comprendo que ya dejaste de quererme de un modo romántico, y eso no me molesta. ¿Por qué prolongar entonces esta conversación cuando ya todo ha quedado más que claro, excepto el amor que sientes por la doctora Kelly?"

Albert permaneció estático, contemplando la perversa sonrisa con la que Candy examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y se sintió abrumado por lo bien que su amiga lo conocía, demasiado tratándose de alguien a quien no veía todos los días. De pronto, sintió que su corazón se abría en dos, y las palabras brotaron del mismo, sin que él tuviera control de sus expresiones: "Cuando me fui de Londres, ella se había arreglado con elegancia para verse con otro médico."

"¡Estás celoso!", gritó Candy a todo pulmón, haciendo que las piedras cercanas al riachuelo resonaran con el eco de su voz. "¿Y sabes quién es ese médico, Albert?"

El negó con la cabeza respondiendo: "Nunca lo he visto, y es mejor así, o de lo contrario…" De repente sintió vergüenza de sus violentos pensamientos. "Sólo sé que se llama Michael, y que había trabajado en Francia."

"¡No puede ser!", exclamó ella comenzando a dar saltos de alegría, y entonces se detuvo, como si estuviera cautelosa de dar un paso en falso. "¡Este mundo es demasiado pequeño, Albert!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó él, contagiándose con la algarabía de la chica.

"Michael es un médico que conocí una tarde en tu propiedad de Chicago, en una fiesta que habían celebrado los Andley. Apenas había entablado conversación con él cuando de repente fue avisado de que tenía que partir a Francia, y lo hizo sin siquiera pestañear."

"¿Y ese Michael cómo es?", cuestionó Albert consternado.

Candy mostró un guiño conspiratorio. "¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a la doctora la próxima vez que la veas?"

"¡Candy!"

"Gracias a Michael, recobré los bríos en mi trabajo, y comprendí la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba ser enfermera."

"Hablas de él como si fuera lo más grande que hayas visto sobre la faz de la tierra."

"No estés tan triste por cuenta de Michael, Albert, todo saldrá bien con la doctora…", dijo ella dejando de bromear; y al ver el rostro sombrío de su benefactor ante la posibilidad de perder a Kelly-sin siquiera admitir que la amaba- tomó una difícil decisión. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haber causado tantos contratiempos a su amigo, en quien tanto había confiado a lo largo de su vida. "Voy a confesarte por qué abandoné a Terry."

Haciendo a un lado la melancolía de no contar con Kelly a su lado, Albert miró a Candy a los ojos. "¿Entonces ya estás lista para contarme?"

Candy iba a comenzar su relato cuando escuchó una fuerte tos proveniente de la vivienda, a lo que Albert exclamó: "¡Cielos, ya lo había olvidado!"

"¿Olvidar qué?"

Restregándose los ojos en su afán de adquirir concentración, él dijo: "No he venido solo, Candy; conmigo se encuentra una persona que tiene algo muy importante que contarte-"

"¿Más importante que lo que estoy a punto de revelar sobre Terry?"

"Pues temo que debemos aplazar dicha conversación, pues lo que habrás de escuchar en unos instantes te impactará en grandes proporciones."

"Me estás asustando, Albert."

"Tienes que ser fuerte", sugirió él, tomándola de la mano a medida que ambos subían a la cabaña. Al entrar, un alto y atractivo hombre entrado en la adultez caminaba de un lado a otro de la salita de estar. ¿Dónde y cuándo lo había visto antes? Llevando puestos una camisa casual de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla, el visitante aparentaba estar nervioso, y su modo de andar resultaba demasiado conocido para Candy, hasta que los ojos esmeralda encontraron una mirada azabache, y ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa. "¡George!"

El asistente de Albert detuvo el paso al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Al voltearse, ella advirtió la ausencia del pintoresco bigote, y no pudo evitar reír. "No te ofendas, George, ¡pero te has quitado muchos años de encima!"

George sonrió. "No eres la única que piensa de esa manera." De pronto, todo el valor que había reunido para acompañar a Albert a Pittsburgh se había evaporado como el rocío, y una vez más la ansiedad lo arropó, al punto de querer salir corriendo de la cabaña; pero entonces pensó en el señor Albert, y en lo ingrato que él sería con su jefe si él perdiera la oportunidad de hablar con Candy, lo que conllevaría años adicionales de silencio para el rubio.

Para Candy, George siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre aislado, con sus sentimientos cerrados al escrutinio público, ¿pero ansioso? El George que ella conocía tomaba acción con firmeza y seguridad, a pesar de pasar desapercibido algunas veces; pero el hombre que estaba frente a ella, además de lucir más joven y apuesto, se veía desesperado por comunicar alguna idea o secreto, apretando entre sus manos un pequeño bulto envuelto en un saco. Recordó la última ocasión en que había compartido con él aquella noche de Año Nuevo, sin olvidar el abrazo mediante el cual había sentido de repente un lazo que la acercaba más a él; y a partir de ese momento, George Johnson se había mantenido presente en su pensamiento, aún durante el tiempo que ella y Terry estuvieron en Taormina, y no lograba explicar por qué él había dejado de ser para ella el leal administrador de los Andley, y ahora adquiría un gran significado en su vida. 'Pobre George', pensó, sin comprender por qué su piel temblaba ante la imagen de un George lloroso que la abrazaba en medio de la nieve, 'debes sentirte muy solo, sin familia ni amigos que te comprendan, a excepción de Albert…' De súbito, tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, hasta que se percató de las palabras que él había pronunciado. "¡Me trataste de tú!"

En un gesto muy repetido por ella, él se rascó la cabeza varias veces. "Es cierto, Candy… lo siento."

"No lo lamentes… me gusta", dijo ella para su propia sorpresa. Por mucho aprecio que ella le tuviera, entre ambos siempre había existido una formalidad que había hecho imposible una mayor cercanía, ¿pero por qué desearía ella estar más cerca de George, y en qué momento comenzó a verlo de un modo diferente?

Como intuyendo un repentino cambio en la chica, George se aproximó con cautela, anhelando tomarla en sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho, y su miedo inicial de no ser bien recibido se disipó de inmediato. Se acercó a ella con la intención de darle un abrazo cuando Albert, quien observaba desde el marco de la puerta, intervino. "Temo que tendré que despedirte, George. Llevas años trabajando conmigo refiriéndote a mí como "usted"; pero no haces más que ver a Candy y rápidamente entras en confianza. ¡Es imperdonable!", exclamó, provocando la risa de todos, lo cual George agradeció en silencio, pues sabía que el señor Albert trataba de alivianar la situación. "Si así lo quiere, señor-" Al ver la expresión de asombro del otro, corrigió: "Como quieras… _Albert."_

"¡Ustedes deberían llevarme a cenar por haber logrado que George nos tutée!", gritó Candy elevando los brazos al aire en señal de victoria, para luego dar paso a su tradicional guiño de ojo. "Algún crédito tienen que darme por este acontecimiento, ¿no creen?"

Al ver los ojos danzantes de la enfermera, George esbozó una cálida sonrisa, y una vez más desistió de la idea de revelar su gran secreto. En cuestión de meses, las juveniles colas de caballo habían pasado a otro plano, y su cuerpo había adquirido las proporciones de una mujer adulta… demasiado rápido. 'No te engañes', pensó, 'ella luce diferente ante tus ojos porque llevabas varios meses sin verla…'

"¿Qué llevas en ese saco?"

Justo cuando había resuelto hablar de otros temas y concentrarse más bien en el señor… bueno, en _Albert, _George escuchó la voz de Candy preguntar con curiosidad acerca del misterioso contenido que había llevado consigo a lo largo de todo el viaje en el tren. Miró a Albert en busca de una solución, y este último no tardó en leer la súplica en los oscuros ojos de su empleado por lo que dijo: "Candy, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije hace unos minutos que había un asunto muy importante del cual debemos de hablar?"

"¡Claro que lo recuerdo!", exclamó ella. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el saco que lleva George?"

"Tiene todo que ver", respondió George en lugar de Albert. "¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué me encuentro aquí, en Pittsburgh?"

"Supongo que para acompañar a Albert."

"Entre otras cosas." ¡Dios, esto no sería fácil! Decir adiós a dos décadas de silencio se había vuelto tan pesado como el haber llevado la pesada carga de secretos sobre sus hombros por tanto tiempo. Entonces la información brotó de sus labios, antes que algún otro comentario inapropiado escapara de su interior. "Sé quiénes son… quiénes fueron tus padres, Candy."

Pero ella no le permitió continuar. "Vamos, chicos, no tienen por qué bromear para darme ánimo… y menos tú, George, que no sueles hacer chistes." En eso, un desagradable mutismo arropó la sala, y a medida que Albert atravesaba el cuarto para quedar al lado de su hombre de confianza, Candy alcanzó a ver un fugaz, pero elocuente cruce de miradas entre ambos hombres, a lo que ella se llevó las manos a la cintura, en un gesto jocoso para aplacar la creciente aceleración de sus latidos. "No estarán hablando en serio, ¿o sí?" Mostrando una amplia sonrisa, los señaló con el dedo índice. "Claro que estás bromeando, George; de lo contrario, no hubieras esperado tanto para contarme sobre algo tan importante…" Sin embargo, sus palabras cayeron al vacío al ver reflejada la preocupación en los rostros de sus dos amigos, por lo que George puso fin a las especulaciones. "Ahora que los tres tenemos la confianza de hablarnos de tú a tú fuera de toda formalidad, me gustaría que me escucharas con calma, pues a partir de hoy, ya nada será igual para ninguno de nosotros, incluyendo a Albert, quien pudiera salir perjudicado, sin merecerlo, a consecuencia de lo que estoy por contarte."

"Dijiste algo sobre mis padres… ¿qué relación guardan tú y Albert con mis padres?" Para entonces, Candy había hecho a un lado las bromas, pues el aire que se respiraba se había tornado tan denso como un continente, y la tensión era casi visible. "¿Qué sabes _tú_ sobre mis padres, Albert?"

"Primero debes escuchar lo que George tiene que decirte", sugirió el rubio con voz temblorosa. ¿Desde cuándo Albert se entrecortaba al hablar? De pronto, recordó la última plática que había sostenido con Annie poco después del encuentro de ambas en el hogar de Pony, y la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba por contarle acerca de la persona que la había dejado tirada en una canasta cuando era recién nacida… todo esto, según la versión del tío Jack; pero para entonces Candy, en un guiño de ojo, había dado por terminada la conversación bajo el pretexto de que "con la señorita Pony y la hermana María a mi lado, no necesito saber nada sobre mi origen." Haciendo a un lado dicho instante, iba a hacer un comentario respecto a la extraña actitud de Albert cuando sus ojos se desviaron, una vez más, al objeto oculto entre las manos de George a quien preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que yo no sé que tú sí?"

George tragó saliva, pues la voz de Candy estaba cargada de un ligero tono de reproche, como si él fuera un extraño que se había apropiado de una verdad que ella creía exclusiva de sí misma y de nadie más. "Todo", dijo al fin, para luego dar comienzo a una historia cuyo desenlace bien pudiera llevarlo a la redención… o a la perdición. "Hace veintiún años, conocí a una encantadora jovencita", mencionó, tomando asiento inconscientemente en una butaca cercana, seguido de Candy y Albert, quienes hicieron lo propio en otros asientos. "Para entonces yo debía contar con cuántos, ¿diecinueve… veinte años a lo sumo?" Pensó en Eleanor, quien le llevaba unos dos o tres años, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el dato, pero luego retomó el control de sus palabras y actos. "Yo era un joven proveniente de una familia con un nivel social respetable, mas no acaudalado, contrario a mi novia, quien era pobre, y tenía como única familia a su abuela moribunda. Aún así, el destino quiso que nos topáramos una tarde en el pueblo, mientras ella compraba unos remedios para su abuela, mientras yo daba un paseo por las tiendas. Ella iba tan de prisa en su anhelo por administrar el medicamento a su abuelita que no se había fijado que yo caminaba en sentido contrario, y tropezó conmigo haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo."

"¿Y te enamoraste de ella a primera vista?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad, olvidando el motivo por el cual escuchaba la anécdota.

"Así fue. Ella era tan tímida y triste, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de esperanza, que quedé embelesado con su belleza y sus ojos apagados por la dura vida que llevaba… y a partir de esa primera vez, fuimos inseparables."

"¿Así que ella también se enamoró de ti?" En son de broma, lo señaló con dedo acusador. "¡Qué callado te lo tenías!"

El volvió a sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada, pero decidió continuar. "Nos complementábamos el uno al otro. Por un lado, ella era tranquila y adorable, mientras que yo… aunque me conoces como un hombre no muy comunicativo, lo cierto es que para el tiempo en que mi novia y yo nos enamoramos, la gente se refería a mí como 'el que no podía estar más de dos segundos en un solo lugar'."

"¿Por qué te llamaban así?"

"Porque era verdad. Siempre me desplazaba de un lugar a otro, ya fuera remando como cabalgando a caballo, y era tan inquieto que como pasatiempo solía trepar árboles al igual que tú."

"Dejé de hacerlo hace unos meses."

"Eso supuse", comentó él sin entrar en detalles. "Era tan grande el amor que sentía por mi chica, que nuestros encuentros iban más allá de los besos y abrazos, y cuando me reunía con ella en privado, ella se entregaba a mí por completo-"

"No tienes que ser tan explícito, creo entender lo que ustedes dos hicieron", dijo Candy abruptamente, sintiendo cómo su rostro se ruborizaba mientras reía.

"Aunque carezca de sentido, es necesario que escuches a George hasta el final", sugirió Albert con tal seriedad, que ella acató su pedido sin objetar.

"Al cabo de un tiempo", prosiguió George, "mis padres acordaron que yo trabajara para la familia Andley, particularmente al cuidado del niño William. Con gran alegría, fui a darle la buena nueva a mi enamorada, pues con la responsabilidad de un nuevo empleo, se ampliaba el horizonte para ambos, y nuestros deseos de contraer matrimonio habrían de materializarse. Sin embargo, cuando le di la noticia, en vez de alegrarse, se echó a llorar sin consuelo, y desapareció corriendo de mi vista."

"¿Y la alcanzaste?", preguntó Candy.

El negó con la cabeza. "Ese día ella fue más escurridiza que yo, y huyó de mi lado, sin que yo comprendiera por qué. Aunque estuve largos meses visitando los lugares que frecuentábamos, nadie supo más de ella, ya que incluso había abandonado la ciudad en compañía de su abuela. Sufrí muchísimo de sólo pensar que ambas estuvieran pasando hambre y necesidades, o peor aún, que hubieran muerto por cualquier causa… hasta que recibí la carta." Apretó aún más aquello que llevaba en el saco. "Acudí a su llamado, pues luego de haber vivido en distintos estados, ella había regresado a Illinois, esta vez sin su abuela, quien había fallecido semanas antes. Cuando llegué al hotel…", respiró hondo, "agonizaba en el lecho de la habitación, junto a una enfermera que había sido llamada por el personal de la hospedería… y a pocos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, una recién nacida lloraba con tanto desespero que no tardó en capturar mi atención. Mi novia hizo un débil gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara a la cunita que le había regalado un huésped del hotel, y en cuanto vi a la pequeña, bastó mirarla a esos espléndidos ojos para saber que era mi hija. No se parecía a mí; al contrario, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de su madre, pero sabía que era mi hijita…" Se detuvo de repente, pues el amargo sabor en la garganta que precedía a las lágrimas le impedía hablar, y Candy contuvo la respiración, pues era obvio que a George, quien rara vez hablaba sobre sí mismo, se le dificultaba articular sobre su pasado, y ella sintió el repentino y desconcertante deseo de saber qué había acontecido en la vida de este hombre que lo había hecho aislarse emocionalmente del resto del mundo. ¿Pero por qué tenía la impresión de que ella formaba parte de ese relato? Sin liberar el aire que había tensado en sus pulmones preguntó: "¿Estás bien, George?"

Albert se inclinó hacia adelante en apoyo a su amigo, pero este último extendió un brazo para detenerlo. Luego de tantos años, ya era tiempo de liberar a Albert de todos los secretos que con tanto celo había guardado. "Mi amada pidió que tomara a nuestra criatura en mis brazos, y no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, pues mi corazón de padre había hablado antes que profiriera palabra o reacción alguna; luego ella me confesó que se había marchado porque no quería que su estado de gravidez arruinara mi futuro con la familia Andley, lo cual consideré absurdo pues lo único que me motivaba a cumplir cabalmente con mis deberes era construir un futuro junto a ella, y no lejos de ella", se estrujó los ojos con los dedos en un intento por borrar la dolorosa imagen de su mente, "… y al cabo de unos minutos, mi adorada novia, y madre de mi pequeña, falleció, perdiendo la batalla contra la tuberculosis que la había atacado a lo largo de todo su embarazo."

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho aceleró la respiración y los latidos de Candy. ¡Deseaba hacer tantas preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada! ¿Acaso presentía que las respuestas a dichas preguntas le arrancarían más emociones de raíz, por lo que sería más seguro resguardarse en el beneficio de la duda… o más bien sabía dichas respuestas aún sin haber cuestionado nada? Pero la siempre imperante curiosidad de la enfermera pudo más que todos sus miedos: "¿Cómo era esa bebita?"

Al escucharla, George Johnson supo que ya era hora de dejarse de rodeos, ¿pero cómo, si la muchacha se había enajenado del mundo, ahogada en su propio sufrimiento por haber dejado ir al amor de su vida? ¿Quién era él para añadirle otra pena? Buscó a Albert a la espera de una reafirmación de aquello a lo que había venido, y la encontró en los insistentes ojos azules. Con firmeza, se dirigió a Candy, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, pues si no lo hacía, nunca más tendría el valor de decirle la verdad. "Al igual que su madre", dijo con voz temblorosa, "la blancura de su piel contrastaba con unos bellos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas…"

Si bien la información no le había tomado por sorpresa, de todos modos las palabras de George se infiltraron en las arterias de Candy, quien abrió la boca para hacer más preguntas, pero no tenía caso: no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo culminar. Entrelazó las manos, en un intento por controlarse, con el silencio como único comentario, pero George aún no terminaba su descripción, y ahora que al fin había ventilado los misterios de su pasado, se mostraba elocuente e imparable. "Su cabello era tan rubio como el sol de la mañana, y cada vez que me buscaba con sus tiernos ojitos, pues aún no podía ver, me parecía estar viendo a un ángel", susurró, sin quitar la vista de la enfermera, quien de inmediato se volteó para ver a Albert, pero este último sólo bajó la cabeza como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo en su vida. '¿Qué tanto sabes sobre esto, Albert… y por qué no dices nada al respecto?', quiso reclamarle, pero por alguna razón intuyó que él estaba más que consciente de las consecuencias que conllevaría la confesión de su empleado. Sintiéndose sorpresivamente sola, más sola que durante las pasadas semanas viviendo sólo con Clin en la humilde cabaña, se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a dar atropellados pasos de un lado a otro de la sala, hasta que alzó la barbilla en aparente desafío… muy lejos de las murallas de valor que había edificado y que ahora se derrumbaban a cada segundo. "¿Qué fue de esa niña… George?", inquirió con sarcasmo, como si apenas lo hubiera acabado de conocer, y con la precaución de quien se protege de un enemigo al acecho. Sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros, mantuvo la quijada en alto, exigiendo una contestación, y George no la iba a hacer esperar más tiempo, pero a medida que ventilaba más sucesos del pasado, llenaba de lodo el alma de ella. Miró a Albert una vez más en señal de aprobación, antes de explicar: "Estuve unos minutos llorando, así como mi bebita, pues de un modo u otro ella había intuido que algo grave había ocurrido con su madre. ¡Cuánta soledad me había arropado entonces, y también cuánta felicidad, pues entre mis brazos tenía el regalo más grande que Dios me había enviado!"

Candy vio con impotencia cómo sus manos actuaban por sí solas y quedaban separadas la una de la otra, abandonando la seguridad de su pecho y cayendo a sus costados. Las mismas comenzaban a temblar, pero una vez más, Candy trató de mantener la calma. 'Serénate', se ordenó, 'y deja que George continúe.'

Pero George había advertido la frialdad con la que ella lo observaba, y sintió lástima de la chica, pues de seguro su corazón estaba hecho trizas por las dudas que se habían erigido alrededor de ella a medida que él hablaba. "Estuve unos meses cuidando de mi pequeña gracias a un permiso especial que me había otorgado la familia Andley. Nunca supieron por qué les había pedido un tiempo de vacaciones, y el señor Albert apenas era un niño de siete u ocho años, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aún cuando él y yo éramos inseparables." Volvió a mirar al actual patriarca de los Andley, antes de añadir: "Sin haber contado a nadie-ni siquiera a mi propia familia- lo que había pasado, me refugié con mi hija en la soledad de un departamento, pues aunque era joven, quería afrontar por cuenta propia la responsabilidad, y el disfrute, de mantener a mi chiquilla conmigo. ¡La quería sólo para mí!"

"Y si era así como dices", interrumpió Candy con voz cortante, "¿cómo es que no estás con ella ahora mismo?"

"¡Candy!", gritó Albert, deseando que ella se retractara de sus palabras de reproche. 'Está comenzando a entender', descubrió con asombro. '¡Oh, por Dios, ya está comenzando a entender!'

Una espina punzante parecía clavarse en lo más profundo del corazón de George. Estaba preparado para lo peor, ¡pero no sabía que sería tan doloroso! Muy a su pesar, y casi agonizante ante el creciente desprecio de Candy, reunió el coraje para terminar con veinte años de sufrimiento y remordimientos, los suyos y los de otros… aunque ello marcara el fin de sus días con Candy, ganándose el odio de la muchacha para siempre. "Al cabo de un tiempo, el último sueldo que había recibido de los Andley se me había agotado, y ellos me necesitaban de regreso, y sentí que mi trabajo peligraba, aunque estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar mi empleo con tal de no perder a mi hija", tragó saliva, pues de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarlo, "Era tan hermosa como su madre, pero había adquirido mis gestos, e incluso mi personalidad, pues para entonces yo era un joven muy alegre, y lleno de vida… en mi niña, me veía a mí mismo, así como a su madre." Caminó unos pasos, sin darse cuenta que había dejado el saco tirado en el asiento. "Pero el brote de tuberculosis que afectaba todo Illinois no se había disipado por completo, y encima había tenido noticias de que mi toda mi familia estaba enferma, y por desgracia yo también comencé a experimentar los síntomas de ese mal. Todos a mi alrededor morían, y lo cierto era que yo ansiaba de ganas por estar con los míos y ayudarlos a recuperarse, ¡pero no quería exponer a mi hija a que padeciera alguna dolencia, siendo así, tan pequeñita! Entonces se me terminó el dinero, pero no podía regresar al lado de los Andley por temor a que ellos me rechazaran al encontrarme en una situación de salud precaria, y mi niña había dejado de ser alegre para llorar de hambre porque le faltaba el alimento…" Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla, pero debía conservar el aplomo, al igual que Candy, aunque esta última se había sujetado a una pared pues las piernas le flaqueaban. Con la aflicción de quien espera la derrota aún antes de terminar la lucha, él la miró a los ojos. "No me quedaba otra salida que dejarla al cuidado de otras personas, de _buenas_ personas, mientras me recuperaba por completo y hablaba con mis padres y los papás de Albert sobre la existencia de mi hija, y así las cosas, habría de regresar por ella, esta vez para no separarnos nunca más."

Las manos de Candy, incrustadas en la delgada pared, temblaban más allá de lo posible, y un fuerte zumbido en los oídos le impedía pensar con claridad. Los latidos de su corazón, más que un desbocado galope, ahora eran como martillos cuyos golpes traspasaban su epidermis. A pesar del súbito silencio, se tapó los oídos, pues no quería seguir escuchando. El eslabón perdido en su vida había aparecido, y lo que era peor, siempre había estado a su lado… tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, ¿pero qué sentido tenía confirmar lo que tanto había temido… que había sido cruelmente abandonada por su padre en una fría noche invernal? No, no podía tratarse de ella, y mucho menos de George… ¡no podía esperar tal cosa de George! No, ella no era la protagonista de tan fatídico drama; sin embargo, no pudo evitar musitar el nombre de un lugar: "El hogar de Pony." Mantuvo la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos del administrador, y vio con horror cómo la sola mención del albergue había encendido una recóndita llama en las pupilas del hombre; y antes que ella asimilara lo que estaba ocurriendo, él hizo eco de sus palabras: "Había escuchado hablar sobre un hogar para niños huérfanos ubicado a pocas millas de distancia de Lakewood, cuyas encargadas proveían amor y seguridad a los chiquillos, y pensé que sería una buena alternativa para mí y mi hija puesto que no tendría que viajar muy lejos para estar al pendiente de ella; y fue así como una noche-", calló ante el inusitado silencio que permeaba en la habitación, "Aquella noche mi salud empeoró, y temí que si moría, entonces mi chiquita quedaría huérfana de ambos padres, y estaría completamente sola en este mundo, con la señorita Pony y la hermana María como único pilar en su crecimiento." Se colocó junto a una ventana para evitar la inquietante mirada de Candy. "Aunque mi intención inicial era volver por mi niña, sentía tanto amor por ella que me dolía la idea de dejarla allí aunque sólo fuera un instante, pero luego pensé en el futuro que nos esperaba, y sólo de mí dependería la realización de dicho futuro, a lo que a rastras, y con un gran peso sobre mis hombros, abrigué a mi bebita lo más que pude, la coloqué en una canasta, y debido a que no contaba tan siquiera con dinero suficiente para enviar por un carruaje, caminé con ella en medio de la noche hasta llegar a la entrada del hogar de Pony." Esta vez permitió que rodara una lágrima por su mejilla. "Ella iba riendo durante todo el trayecto como siempre solía hacer, y también como yo mismo solía hacer en el pasado, y cuando ya me encontraba a un paso de abrir la cerca del lugar, dispuesto a hablar con la señorita Pony y contarle sobre mis planes, mi pequeña dejó de reír, como intuyendo lo que estaba por suceder, y mi voluntad flaqueó. Caí de rodillas sobre la nieve, y lloré como un niño, pues ya había perdido el valor para explicar las circunstancias por las cuales habría de abandonar a mi bebé. ¿Qué tal si la señorita Pony me consideraba un mal padre, y luego no me permitía volver por mi criatura? Pensé en un mundo de obstáculos; entre éstos, la mirada de desaprobación de la señorita Pony y la hermana María si hablaba con ellas, aunque en ese momento había perdido la capacidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido idea de cuán equivocado estaba entonces…", emitió un gemido de dolor, pues aún experimentaba las emociones de aquella noche a flor de piel; y aunque Candy no estaba ajena a las lágrimas y a los atormentados ojos de ese hombre que en cuestión de minutos se había convertido en un extraño, no sentía compasión, ni lástima, ni enojo… simplemente no sentía nada. El hermoso paraje donde vivía, así como el olor a madera de la cabaña, se habían borrado del panorama, y su visión se nubló, destacando únicamente la silueta de George, pues la imagen de Albert también había desaparecido, y se sintió a merced de este enemigo que se hacía pasar por George Johnson; sí, un enemigo, porque sólo un impostor sería capaz de cometer semejante monstruosidad. ¿Quién era este hombre que había averiguado sobre su llegada al hogar de Pony? Ahora no le cabía la menor duda que la niña de la que tanto hablaba era ella, pero mientras más reflexionaba sobre la declaración de él, más absurda le resultaba la historia. Entonces recordó que no era cualquier desconocido quien se encontraba frente a ella, ¡era el mismo George en persona! La rabia que había permanecido durmiente se levantó de la superficie, y le sobrevino el deseo de echarlo a patadas de la casa, pero reparó en Albert, quien no dejaba de observarlos. ¿Qué papel jugaba Albert en todo esto… y por qué no desmentía a George? Contra su voluntad, su padre adoptivo había permitido que este último explicara cómo fue que terminó abandonando a esa hija… con toda probabilidad, al final de su relato él estallaría en risas aclarando que todo era una broma, o en el caso más remoto, que no era ella la persona a la que hacía referencia. En esto, oyó suspirar a George mientras decía: "Juré a Dios, en ese preciso instante, que en cuanto me recuperara y obtuviera un poco de dinero volvería por ella más pronto de lo que había planeado, aunque para ello tuviera que aplazar los planes de ayudar a mi familia. Levanté a mi princesita de su canasta, y la abracé tan fuerte, que de la risa había pasado al llanto, haciendo que mi alma se inundara más de dolor; y aunque había perdido las agallas para presentarme con las personas a cargo del hogar, seguía firme en hallar la mejor solución para mi hija… y fue así como me despedí de ella, no sin antes haberle dado un beso en ambas mejillas. De pronto, escuché mi propio llanto, tan agudo que casi dejé caer a mi chiquita del susto, pero aún luego que permaneciera callado, seguía escuchando las lágrimas de alguien más que no era mi hija. Aclaré la vista para ver de quién se trataba, o si alguien me había visto… y ahí estaba, otra criatura gritando a todo pulmón a varios pasos de donde yo me encontraba, y cuando alcé la vista para saber quién la había dejado allí, una señora gruesa, de mediana edad, huía despavorida hasta que desapareció. Yo estaba incrédulo pues jamás hubiera imaginado que dos bebés hubieran sido abandonadas la misma noche en el mismo lugar, y que Dios había obrado el milagro de llevar a ambas niñas allí. De repente mi rubia mimada, al escuchar a la otra, lanzó un grito para llamar la atención, y cuando vi que un pequeñín de alrededor de un año se había pegado a una ventana apuntando en dirección a mí, supe que había llegado el momento de decir adiós, pues en cuestión de segundos los ocupantes del hogar habrían de salir al exterior de la casa para ver qué era lo que tanto inquietaba al infante, de manera que mi hija, así como la otra bebita, serían llevadas al interior de la casa y estarían a salvo. Con la confianza de que volvería por ella pronto, retrocedí unos pasos, y conteniendo la tos que tanto me afectaba, salí a toda carrera de las inmediaciones del hogar de Pony, con mis lágrimas como único elixir."

A pesar de haber escuchado la misma historia una infinidad de veces, Albert no sabía qué decir, pues la barbilla de Candy se mantenía rígida en contraste con sus frenéticas manos, que continuaban sujetando la pared. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de su pequeña? 'De seguro nada bueno', pensó, al advertir las endurecidas líneas de expresión en el rosado rostro, que ahora permanecía pálido como una flor marchita. Y no era para menos, pues para ella el mundo del cual ella había pensado que formaba parte se había resquebrajado en dos: aquél al que creía que pertenecía, y otro nuevo y desconocido… un mundo que la había rodeado sin siquiera ella suponerlo… un mundo de mentiras y de decepciones. Por años, Candy había admirado en silencio la integridad de George Johnson, y en los últimos meses había desarrollado un cariño muy especial hacia él, incluso durante su reclusión en suelo siciliano; pero el George que tenía de frente, además de haber alterado su físico, decía cosas crueles y sin sentido. ¿Por qué Albert no tomaba control de su empleado, y qué motivos tenía George para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? 'Dinero', pensó con rapidez, aunque ella sabía que George, como administrador de Albert, estaba al tanto de las verdaderas finanzas de ella, que a petición de la rubia, eran muy escasas, pues la hacían sentir incómoda y mantenida. ¿Cómo, pues, tenía él conocimiento de tantas cosas sobre su niñez, pues ni siquiera Albert conocía la historia completa, sino sólo unos fragmentos de la misma, ya que no todo estaba claro para ella aún después de veinte años? No todo estaba claro… _hasta ahora. _De súbito, recordó la visita que le hiciera Annie el día que ambas se reencontraron en el hogar de Pony. Los ojos de la hermosa morena danzaban de felicidad al detallar cómo el tío Jack había abierto la caja de Pandora sobre su origen, detallando, entre otros sucesos, la noche en que la señora que lo había cuidado había dejado a la sobrinita de éste sobre la espesa nieve: '_Lo último que vio antes de haber desaparecido en medio de la nieve_', había contado Jack a Annie, _'era a un hombre colocando un bulto… y dentro del mismo lloraba otra bebé.'_"

Con ojos desafiantes, Candy enfrentó al sujeto que entre líneas insinuaba que era su progenitor. ¡Era demasiada casualidad que alguien hubiera contado a George sobre aquella mujer que había dejado a Annie a las afueras del hogar! ¿Quién, además de la señora Charlotte, conocía la verdad sobre aquella noche en que las vidas de ella y Annie habían quedado entrelazadas para siempre? _'Los seres que me dieron la vida'_, concluyó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pues no concebía que el recatado amigo de Albert fuera el horrendo ser que la dejara tirada a su suerte sólo porque no había tenido el coraje de entrar con ella a la casa Pony. "Tú no eres mi padre", murmuró entre dientes, con una amargura nunca antes experimentada en su corta, pero atribulada existencia. "Un padre no deja abandonada a su hija en una noche de invierno. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a decirme que eres mi padre, si no sabes nada sobre mí?" Las lágrimas del otro bullían de sus ojos como cascadas, mas ella continuó destilando el veneno que se había impregnado en su interior a medida que escuchaba el inverosímil cuento de la hija perdida del ayudante de los Andley. "Además, y según tus propias palabras, habías hecho un juramento de que volverías por esa niña, y si esa niña soy yo, ¿cómo fue que nunca me buscaste? ¿Dónde quedó la promesa que con tanto fervor hiciste?"

Desde que la dieran por desaparecida a principios de año, George había permanecido con el alma en vilo, rogando a Dios porque Candy estuviera bien, jurando que en cuanto ella regresara a los Estados Unidos le contaría toda la verdad, aunque al hacerlo la joven le cerrara las puertas a su vida y a su corazón. Sabía que el precio por hablar sería muy alto, mas no había imaginado hasta qué extremo tocaría las delicadas fibras del pasado de la muchacha. No esperaba que lo perdonara, y mucho menos que lo aceptara, pero tampoco estaba preparado para resistir el creciente odio que se asomaba a los ojos verdes, una expresión que no había visto con anterioridad en el rostro de ella. "Al cabo de unos meses montaba a caballo en ruta al hogar de Pony", musitó, con su cara bañada en lágrimas, "y a mitad de camino, una vieja carreta que viajaba en sentido contrario había llamado mi atención, pues la misma estaba repleta de viejos juguetes, y el conductor me detuvo para preguntarme si no deseaba quedarme con alguno de ellos antes que los mismos fueran donados. Iba a darle las gracias y a proseguir la marcha cuando avisté una muñeca, pero no era cualquier muñeca… sino la muñeca de mi hija, aquélla que yo había dejado en su canasta, pues era la favorita de ella."

"¡Estás inventándolo todo!", gritó Candy, asustando a Clin y a Pupée, quienes corrieron al dormitorio de ella para protegerse, pues nunca antes la habían escuchado alzar la voz de esa manera. "Pudo haber sido cualquier muñeca. ¡A todas las niñas les gusta jugar con muñecas!"

"Cuando pregunté por la bebita a quien pertenecía la muñeca", interrumpió él, tratando de obviar el desespero en los ojos de ella, "el hombre había contestado que la pequeña se llamaba Candice, y que días antes la habían enterrado porque había fallecido, también de tuberculosis" , se formó otro nudo en su garganta al recordar aquella tarde en la que un abismo negro se había abierto frente a él con las palabras de aquel extraño, y el entusiasta George Johnson que hasta ese día había habitado en su cuerpo había muerto, y un ser introvertido había ocupado su lugar. "No podía creer lo que había escuchado, por lo que apresuré el paso hasta llegar a las puertas de la propiedad Pony… y sobre una colina lejana, una pequeña cruz había sido clavada sobre la tierra, con un listón rosado colgando de la misma, y ya para entonces no tenía sentido que bajara del caballo para hablar con la señorita Pony o la hermana María, pues era demasiada coincidencia que dos bebitas con el mismo nombre convivieran en ese hogar. Lancé un grito de agonía, pues de nada había servido el sacrificio de haberme alejado de mi hija, y ahora no sólo había perdido a su madre, sino a la niña también. La vida había terminado para mí en esa fracción de segundo, y antes que alguien alcanzara a escuchar mis gritos de dolor, azoté el caballo con fuerza, y el animal galopó sin freno, lo cual me sirvió de ayuda para liberar tantas lágrimas de aflicción. Mi hija, mi única hija, muerta, ¡sin yo haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de estrecharla en mis brazos!" Con el tormentoso recuerdo aún en su memoria, George lloraba en forma abierta y desmedida, y un latido despertó en el interior de Candy, cuyos ojos se humedecieron al ver el llanto de quien ahora se declaraba su progenitor. 'No me gusta verlo llorar', pensó, lamentando que aquel abrazo de felicitación que compartieran a principios de año hubiera terminado en lágrimas de tristeza para él. Los pies de Candy se movieron con dificultad sobre el suelo, en un insólito impulso de dar dos pasos adelante y consolarlo… hasta que recordó que era ella de quien hablaban, y que a diferencia de la versión ofrecida por él, ella estaba muy viva… y muy sola. Iba a confrontarlo al respecto, pues de seguro él intentaba convencerla de que él no tenía culpa de nada, hasta que él señaló: "Transcurrieron varios años, y sólo dos cosas me mantenían con vida: mi trabajo y… el señor Albert. Mis parientes habían muerto con el curso del tiempo, y aunque me desbordaba de ansias de prodigar mi cariño de padre, no había nadie a quien pudiera ofrecer parte de ese cariño paternal que había quedado guardado para mis adentros, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que había tenido una hija, ni siquiera los antiguos señores Andley."

"¿Te daba vergüenza hablar sobre mí?", ripostó Candy.

"Me daba dolor", fue la pronta respuesta de él, "pero a medida que se me encomendaba más a menudo estar al pendiente del joven Albert, las actividades del chico me llamaron la atención poco a poco, y sin darme cuenta, compartir con él no sólo me había servido de distracción, sino que también fue un bálsamo para mis heridas, pues desde un inicio Albert siempre había mostrado sentimientos puros y nobles. Gracias a él, entendí mejor la vida animal, entre otras cosas, pues a su lado aprendí y puse en práctica muchas cosas sobre la vida en familia… aquéllas que con tanto afán había deseado inculcarle a mi hijita."

En todos los años que Albert había contado con la ayuda de George, el rubio nunca había escuchado que su ayudante sintiera tanto aprecio por él, aunque entre ellos no hacía falta que mediaran las palabras, pues era tan natural el afecto entre ambos que había dado por sentada su admiración mutua, en especial para alguien tan poco elocuente como George, quien no acostumbraba a hablar de sí mismo ante los demás, ni siquiera con él, pero esto… el oír cómo su amigo entregaba su corazón a Candy sin dejar a un lado los años que había estado al servicio de los Andley, y mucho menos olvidando el cariño que desarrollaron ambos hombres con el paso del tiempo, un cariño de padre a hijo… Se llevó un puño a la boca, ahogando así un sollozo de emoción, pues éste no era el momento de George y Albert, sino de George y Candy, quien comenzó a reír de repente, mas su risa no era genuina, y por primera vez quedó consternado por el estado anímico de la chica, ya que desde su llegada a la cabaña minutos antes había advertido demasiados cambios de humor en ella, como si… Desechó de su mente pensamientos que no venían al caso, mientras observaba cómo las carcajadas matizadas de ironía de Candy contrastaban con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. De pronto se detuvo, y lo que dijo a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa: "Es extraño, Albert; George no pudo hacerse cargo de su hija de sangre, pero sí tuvo la valentía de velar por el hijo de otros…"

"No hables así de él", ordenó el padre adoptivo con enfado, pues había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. "Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes darle a George la oportunidad de expresarse."

Ella detuvo su ataque de risa. "¿Oportunidad de expresarse… luego de veinte años?" Observó a George con incredulidad y le preguntó: "¿Qué ganas tú con decirme todo esto ahora? Después de todo, dices que tu hija murió. ¿Por qué de pronto vienes a insinuarme que esa hija soy yo… porque también me llamo Candice?" Volvió a fijar su atención en Albert. "¿Y por qué _tú_ me haces esto... acaso quieres que esté celosa por el tiempo que George estuvo contigo mas no conmigo?"

"Si piensas así, pequeña, es porque en el fondo sabes que entre tú y George existe algo más que un nexo con la familia Andley."

"¡Su única hija falleció de tuberculosis!"

"¡Esa niña no eras tú!", gritó George con impaciencia, y Candy dio un brinco de susto al escucharlo hablar en ese tono. George no era un hombre de perder los estribos con facilidad, por lo que ella sintió un poco de vergüenza al provocar tal exabrupto en él, y guardó silencio, a lo que él añadió: "Seis años después de que naciera mi hija, yo merodeaba por los predios de Lakewood mientras el joven Albert correteaba alrededor de unos animalitos, y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que estábamos muy cerca de los terrenos del hogar de Pony. Albert se había alejado un par de metros, y yo estaba sentado sobre una roca, meditando sobre mi futuro con los Andley, cuando un mapache saltarín salió corriendo de entre unos arbustos, y poco después, una traviesa chiquilla de cabellos dorados y botas altas apareció detrás de él gritando, '¡Clin!'" Una tierna sonrisa afloró en las comisuras de él. "Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y rápidamente pensé en la hija que tuve, y aunque la niñita que corría tras de Clin no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, yo no dejaba de mirarla, pues me resultaba demasiado familiar; y cuando alcancé a ver sus ojitos, fue como si la hubiera visto a ella, a mi antiguo amor, pues sólo en mi novia había llegado a admirar ese verde resplandor. Fue entonces cuando reparé en que aquella niña no aparentaba tener más de seis años, la misma edad de mi hija, y mi corazón se detuvo en seco, pues yo sabía que mi bebita estaba en el Cielo, lo cual había confirmado por medio de su muñeca alojada en la parte trasera de aquella carreta."

"Pues si estás seguro de que ella ya no existe, ¿por qué insistes en contarme todo esto?", preguntó Candy.

"Sin que ella me hubiera visto por andar envuelta en sus carreras con Clin, yo me mantuve contemplando la escena en calidad de observador, a la espera de algún otro suceso que me ayudara a aclarar mis dudas… y Dios obró el milagro de enviar a la señorita Pony a que fuera en busca de la niña. '¡Candy!', había gritado, '¡Otra vez dejaste tu muñeca tirada sobre la hierba!', a lo que la niña corrió en dirección a la señorita Pony y exclamó entre risas: 'Es verdad; ¡no quiero que vuelvan a echarla a aquel camión por equivocación!'" A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad. "Tomó la muñeca de manos de la señorita Pony… la misma que años antes había sido lanzada por error al camión de juguetes, y la misma que había llevado mi bebita la noche en que me despedí de ella. ¡Y ambas niñas respondían al nombre de Candy! ¿Pero cómo se explicaba la muerte de esa otra bebita? Una vez más, el Todopoderoso había escuchado mis ruegos, respondiendo a través de la señorita Pony: 'Debo recordarte que no tenías un año de edad cuando le prestaste la muñeca a esa otra bebé…', y su mirada se había perdido en el horizonte, recordando otra época, posiblemente aquélla en la que aquella otra niña de la que hablaba había perdido la batalla contra una grave enfermedad. Pero lo que hizo la niña Candy a continuación me sorprendió: Comenzó a rascarse el cabello con la mano, al igual que como yo lo había hecho gran parte de mi vida antes de conocer a mi primer gran amor… y mi durmiente espíritu de padre despertó." Interrumpió su confesión para indagar en el rostro de Candy, buscando alguna señal de reconocimiento de la escena que acababa de contar, y en efecto, una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en los rosados labios. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella mañana en la que había huido del hogar de Pony para evitar que la hermana María le hiciera pelar unas batatas en compañía de Annie? Su amiga, amante de la cocina y de los quehaceres del hogar, gustosamente se había quedado ayudando a la religiosa, mientras ella jugueteaba por los campos en complicidad con Clin, y en su carrera no se había percatado que la muñequita que llevaba su nombre había caído al césped. Contuvo los deseos de reír, pues aunque había sido una hermosa tarde, en última instancia había sido llevada casi a rastras por la señorita Pony de regreso al hogar para terminar de pelar las últimas patatas que quedaban… Miró a George, y sintió que su piel se erizaba al comprender que él había sido parte de ese día maravilloso. "¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta desde el principio, si bastaba sólo con verla para notar el gran parecido que guardaba con su madre?", lo oyó recriminarse. ¿Pero por qué él se sentía tan culpable… acaso no había descubierto la verdad, y decidió no buscarla de todos modos? Antes que pudiera reclamarle al respecto, él adivinó sus pensamientos: "Tenía miedo de ser rechazado, y tampoco quería romper el encanto de lo que para mi niña había sido una vida repleta de amor. Se veía tan feliz y aventurera… no quería ser el causante de una amarga pena a tan temprana edad y-"

Ella terminó la frase. "Y preferiste dejar que siguiera llevando una vida de huérfana, a merced de ser recogida por una familia que no la quería." Las palabras habían fluido de su boca por sí solas, aunque al hacerlo Candy sabía que estaba hablando su corazón. ¿Quién se creía George para fingir tristeza y sentido de sacrificio, y al mismo tiempo permitir que su hija corriera el riesgo de sufrir a manos de unos padres adoptivos insensibles? Ya no admiraba a George como lo había hecho en un principio; al contrario, ahora sentía la misma desconfianza de aquella vez en que él la había apartado de la carreta que casi la hubiera llevado a México, y tuvo el repentino deseo de salir corriendo, al igual que en aquella ocasión en que él alegaba haberla visto jugando con la naturaleza. Iba a darse la vuelta para salir y respirar aire fresco-¡cuánta falta le hacía!- cuando él mencionó: "Yo no tenía conocimiento de que habías sido aceptada por los Legan hasta que el señor Albert me comentara sobre ti, de cómo te había rescatado de haber caído por una cascada…"

"¿Y qué hiciste mientras tanto?", preguntó ella con reproche. Aunque el día estaba lejos de concluir, demasiados secretos habían sido revelados, y Candy deseó no haber culminado su ronda con la doctora Parsons, a pesar de los riesgos que conllevaba el desarrollo de la epidemia, pues Seven Springs no estaba exento de la misma.

Albert decidió que había llegado el momento de interferir en la conversación. "George y yo no sabíamos que habías ido a parar a casa de los Legan, Candy… al menos no hasta aquella noche en que te rescaté del río."

"Tú conocías la historia de George, ¿no es así?"

"La historia de _ustedes_", aclaró él con tono autoritario. "George me había mantenido completamente ajeno a su pasado, aunque en cierto modo me mantuvo ligado a ti sin yo saberlo."

"¿Cómo así?"

"El me hizo prometerle que nunca te lo diría", señaló él a modo de disculpa, "pero no permitiré que sigas enfadada con él…"

"Albert…", dijo George.

"Debe saberlo", insistió el rubio, antes de dirigirse a Candy. "Cuando era chico, no comprendía por qué de repente George me llevaba tantas veces de paseo, y siempre al mismo lugar… cerca de aquel hogar de niños huérfanos. Cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto, su excusa siempre era que yo precisaba conocer el entorno fuera de la propiedad de los Andley, y descubrir lo bueno y lo malo de este mundo, por lo que en cierto modo le debo a George gran parte de mi formación. Sin embargo…", tomó una gran bocanada de aire, "cuando le conté sobre la muchachita que había caído de la cascada bajo la luz de la luna, él supo-o mejor dicho, intuyó- que se trataba de ti… y fue entonces cuando comprendí el por qué de todo." Se quitó la chamarra y la colocó sobre un sillón, pues sentía el sudor bajando por su espalda. "En uno de los muchos recorridos que diéramos fuera de Lakewood mientras yo era un niño, George detuvo el auto en medio de un bosque, y así habíamos quedado por varios minutos, en silencio y con el vehículo apagado, hasta que le pregunté por qué no bajábamos del auto; y no bien lo había hecho cuando él me tomó por el hombro y dijo: '¿Escuchó, señor Albert?' Yo no había sentido nada a excepción del quejido de un animalito, pero el semblante de George era tan preocupante que afiné mi oído, y pude escuchar con más claridad el llanto de un niño pequeño. Entonces George abrió la puerta del carro, y me dio la primera y única orden en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo: 'Corra y vaya a ver de quién se trata.' Su mandato había sido claro y contundente, a lo que agarré la gaita y comencé a tocar la misma, tal vez para apaciguar un poco mi ansiedad ante lo desconocido, o como posible preámbulo de cómo mi vida habría de cambiar a partir de ese instante, al igual que la de George, aunque para entonces ni siquiera habría imaginado tal cosa."

"¿Y qué hiciste después?", preguntó Candy con voz queda, aunque anticipaba la respuesta.

"Me aventuré un poco más lejos, tratando de encontrar al pequeño que lloraba… y resultó que era más bien una pequeña. De bruces sobre la tierra, la niña lloraba sin detenerse, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera seguir tocando la gaita." Guardó silencio, pues con cada una de sus palabras, terminaba de atar los cabos sueltos en lo que ella creía haber sido una vida sin padres, y todos los elementos que había configurado a su alrededor se habían derribado a falta de cimientos. Luego de una pausa, él continuó: "El sonido de la gaita atrajo su atención, al punto que casi había olvidado la razón por la cual lloraba, aunque dudo que lo hubiera hecho por completo; y cuando me acerqué para tratar de consolarla, ella me miraba con ojitos de asombro, como si hubiera visto a un príncipe…" No tenía caso seguir relatando la experiencia sobre la colina, pues el tiempo le había demostrado que ella había alimentado ese recuerdo a lo largo de todo su crecimiento. "Cuando estuve de vuelta al lado de George, y yo le conté sobre mi encuentro con la dulce niña de ojos verdes, éste no mostró expresión alguna, mas sus manos se habían aferrado con demasiada fuerza al volante, y por una fracción de segundo pensé que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando me envió a buscar a la niña. No obstante, él puso el auto en marcha, y más nunca volví a pensar en los motivos que tuvo George para que yo velara por la muchacha en lugar de él." Buscó a George con la mirada, y este último permanecía cabizbajo, recibiendo una puñalada en el pecho por cada confidencia que escuchaba de su jefe y amigo, pues la declaración de sus errores en palabras de una tercera persona era más comprometedora que una confesión proveniente de sus propios labios. Con un profundo pesar por la suerte que habría de correr su empleado respecto a Candy, Albert siguió narrando su parte en la historia: "Una vez que George se enteró, mucho tiempo después, que tu vida había estado en peligro en medio del río, y que sufrías muchas humillaciones a manos de los Legan, me confesó lo que había detrás de todas esas ocasiones en que me había llevado a tocar la gaita cerca del hogar de Pony… al menos hasta que los Legan te llevaran a su mansión sin que lo supiéramos. Fue así, pues, como supe que mientras yo me divertía haciendo uso de mi instrumento favorito, él te vigilaba con ojos de halcón… y ni tú ni yo nos habíamos dado por enterados." Se mantuvo callado para dar espacio a su amiga para absorber todo cuanto había dicho, pues faltaban cosas por contar; y en efecto, Candy había entreabierto la boca varias veces para argumentar las palabras de Albert, mas al recordar todos los días, tardes y noches en que había usado la Madre Tierra a sus anchas para realizar sus iniciales travesuras, su piel se erizó ante el descubrimiento de que gran parte de esos recorridos habían sido vistos bajo los ojos de un extraño. Sí, un extraño, pues en aquel tiempo ella no tenía idea de que George Johnson existía, y de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que estaba siendo observada por él durante su infancia, se hubiera asustado de tal manera que lo habría acusado con la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Sintió, en particular, el amargo sabor de haber perdido la intimidad de conservar dichos recuerdos sólo para ella, en especial aquéllos ocurridos en ausencia de Annie. Siempre había tenido la noción de ser la única en gobernar su propia vida, a excepción de unos pocos como la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y posteriormente Albert, quienes lejos de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, impartían en ella un poco de dirección, aunque no del todo. Ni siquiera su amado Terry, con sus capacidades actorales ni su poder de convocatoria, había cambiado el rumbo de sus pasos… y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, resultaba que George la había espiado _por años_, sin mover una sola ficha para sacarla de su vida en orfandad, y mucho menos para liberarla de Eliza y Neil. ¿Y Albert… cómo empataba él en este juego? Adivinando el contenido de su introspección, él explicó: "Luego de aquella noche en que te saqué del río, y a raíz de la descripción que había hecho sobre ti, George reveló que no había sido la primera vez que tú y yo nos encontrábamos, pues rápido dedujo que la niña llorosa a quien había ayudado a consolar años antes, y la chiquilla que huía despavorida de todos los Andley para evitar ser llamada ladrona, eran la misma persona. Sin más preámbulos, me platicó sobre su hija, como también de todas las etapas de su crecimiento que se había conformado con mirar a lo lejos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrió su corazón acerca de las razones por las cuales él no consideraba prudente decir la verdad a su niña, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él en algunos puntos, al final le hice un juramento de amistad y silencio… una alianza que terminaría de solidificarse más tarde."

"Albert no es culpable de todo cuanto ha callado", sostuvo George, evitando sin éxito que el otro continuara, pues Albert agregó, atando el único cabo que quedaba suelto: "El día que te revelé mi verdadera identidad, te había comentado que mi decisión de adoptarte había sido impulsada por medio de una carta escrita por Anthony, Stear y Archie, y te dije la verdad… parcialmente. Apenas estaba adentrándome en mi adultez, y la responsabilidad de comenzar al mando de la familia Andley ya era demasiado grande como para hacerme cargo de una hija adoptiva tan abruptamente."

"¿No querías adoptarme?", preguntó Candy con voz apagada.

"No pienses mal; siempre te he estimado, desde el primer día", aclaró él, "Pero si bien es cierto que tus tres amigos habían intentado convencerme, no fueron ellos, sino un buen amigo, quien logró persuadirme de que diera ese gran paso; claro está, a cambio de que mi entrega hacia ti fuera total e incondicional… y él por su parte, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus derechos como padre para que yo te cuidara y te convirtiera en una dama y un buen ser humano", se acercó a George, dándole una palmada en el hombro, "y no me he arrepentido ni por una décima de segundo; al contrario, siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme convencido de convertirte en uno de mis propósitos en la vida."

Candy observó a ambos hombres, alternando la vista entre uno y otro, pues no estaba segura de confiar en ninguno, ni de contar con ellos en lo sucesivo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, pues aunque no profería palabra alguna, su exaltación la había fatigado tanto como una decena de discursos. Finalmente, preguntó a George: "¿Hiciste que Albert me adoptara?" Al ver que el hombre sólo respondía asintiendo con la cabeza, encontró las palabras con las cuales romper su involuntario mutismo: "¿Y qué hizo que cambiaras de parecer respecto a tu silencio? ¿Por qué ahora, George… por qué ahora, después de tantos años?"

"Te perdiste en Italia", fue la simple y escueta explicación de él, "y juré a Dios que si te devolvía a casa con vida, yo mismo te contaría la verdad." Titubeó antes de dar dos pasos adelante, temeroso de ser empujado a un lado, o lanzado contra la pared, pero debía correr el riesgo de verla directo a los ojos. "Candy, yo soy tu padre."

Albert tragó saliva, pues no era necesario que George reafirmara lo que ya había dado a entender entre líneas. Estaba claro que Candy tenía la capacidad de entender con claridad todo cuanto se le había explicado, y sintió pena por ambos, padre e hija, y muy en especial por esta última, pues en última instancia ella tomaría la difícil decisión de aceptar a su progenitor o decirle adiós para siempre. Colocándose ahora desde la perspectiva de ella, la oyó reclamar: "Hasta hoy había creído que sólo Albert había llevado algunas riendas en mi vida, y ahora veo que no fue así. ¡Tú manipulaste el curso de todo!"

"No quise forzar las cosas", recalcó George, "al menos no fue ésa mi intención."

"¿No crees que debiste haberme dado la oportunidad de escoger?", cuestionó ella, con su voz ahogada en llanto. "Algunas personas deciden el camino que quieren tomar, ¡pero no me diste ninguna opción! Sólo me dejaste allí, abandonada en la nieve, ¿y luego le pides a Albert que me adopte? ¿Para qué… para decirme la verdad tarde o temprano, o para mirarme de lejos como siempre has hecho? ¿Tanto me parecía a mi madre que mi sola presencia te era insoportable? Mi madre… ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido una fotografía de ella, al menos hubiera crecido con la certeza de que la mujer que me trajo al mundo sí me quería!"

"Yo también te quiero… te amo", susurró él.

"¡No, no lo haces!", gritó ella con toda la furia que en un pasado debió haber exhibido contra otros por injusticias pasadas, por pérdidas lamentables… pero por vez primera, se sintió digna de expresar su ira. "Albert ha sido muy bueno conmigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, y junto a él he tenido experiencias memorables; pero si hubiera tenido la libertad de escoger, no lo habría pensado dos veces. ¡Hubiera preferido vestir de harapos y pasar necesidades… pero siempre junto a mi padre! Ya había quedado huérfana de madre, y mi padre era lo único que me quedaba. ¿No crees que aunque fuera en la más horrenda de las miserias, habría sido más feliz sabiendo que contaba con el cariño de mi padre? Tal vez habríamos sufrido una penuria tras otra, pero el Padre Celestial no iba a permitir que nada malo nos pasara, mucho menos teniéndonos el uno al otro. ¿Que estabas enfermo? Si hubieras tenido suficiente fe en Dios, El te habría sanado más pronto y no hubieras pensado en separarte de mí. Pensaste que estaba muerta… ¿por qué entonces no me buscaste cuando descubriste que no era así? ¿Por miedo a que te rechazara? ¿Cómo crees que a mis cinco o seis años yo tendría la capacidad de odiarte de haberme dicho que eras mi padre? ¿En verdad creíste que te iba a despreciar… o pensaste que sería más sencillo aguardar a que desapareciera de la ciudad unos meses, veinte años más tarde?" Agitó la cabeza con vehemencia. "Tal era mi ingenuidad, que ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, todavía conservo parte de ella. ¿No ves qué fácilmente fui engañada para viajar a Sicilia?" Pensó en Terry, y deseó con fuerza que él estuviera junto a ella en ese momento, abrazándola y mofándose de la conversación; de seguro pensaría que todo no era más que un pésimo parlamento de una obra de teatro. "A tu lado me hubiera ahorrado tantas situaciones, ¿o crees que habría preferido dormir en el establo de la familia Legan? Ninguno de ustedes oyó una sola queja de mí al respecto, y siempre he sido tolerante respecto a los errores de otras personas, pues ésos han sido los valores que me inculcaron en el hogar de Pony, ¡pero soy un ser humano, y siento y padezco como todos ustedes! ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo que no me importan las cosas que me pasan! ¿Cómo pudiste jugar conmigo al punto de dejarme en manos de los Legan?"

"Debo recordarte que yo no sabía que los Legan te habían recogido-"

"Peor aún, ¡me abandonaste a mi suerte! Y para colmo invertiste tus energías en Albert, y lo trataste como a un hijo, ¿y dónde quedaba yo, separada de mi mejor amiga, quien al menos tuvo la dicha, sin saberlo, de contar con su verdadero padre, y sin ningún otro pariente que me ayudara a esclarecer las circunstancias de mi origen?" Su llanto se hizo más amargo. "¿No crees que a tu lado todo habría sido más fácil?"

"Debes saber que no ha pasado un solo día que no me haya recriminado por mis errores", dijo él. "A veces los seres humanos, cuando somos jóvenes, tomamos decisiones que no son las más acertadas-"

"Tu decisión no sólo me ha costado una vida sin padres, ¡sino además una vida sin pasado!"

"¡Suficiente, Candy!", gritó Albert, cansado de la reacción de su amiga. "Entiendo tu dolor y tu enojo, ¡pero no sabía que guardabas tanto rencor! ¿No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dijo George? ¡Su decisión, aunque impulsiva-como tú a veces- y un tanto desesperada, no fue sino un acto de amor! ¡El quería lo mejor para ti! Tal vez no pensó con suficiente claridad, como tampoco reparó en la posibilidad de que mis padres lo hubieran comprendido, e incluso ayudado, si él hubiera confiado a ellos su problema como una vez tenía previsto hacer; ¿pero qué garantía tienes de que estando con él no hubieras pasado otros sinsabores? En tu vida han acontecido cosas buenas y otras no tan buenas, pero siempre has salido adelante por tu propio esfuerzo, y siempre te he admirado por eso; por tal razón no tolero que reproches a George el curso que han tomado las cosas pues las mismas no han ocurrido por voluntad mía ni de él, sino del Padre Celestial que tanto has invocado en la tarde de hoy pero que al parecer olvidas en este preciso momento… el mismo Padre Celestial que guió los pasos de tu padre hasta las puertas del hogar de Pony, con las mejores madres que hubieras podido tener, pues era evidente que ya no podías contar con el calor de tu madre de sangre… el mismo Padre Celestial que te llevó a la Mansión Legan para que a través de dicha familia conocieras a Anthony y al resto de la familia Andley… y el mismo que te llevó a Italia para que aprendieras a llevar una vida de sobrevivencia, y de paso te reunieras con el hombre que amas." Buscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando una liguilla para amarrarse el rubio y sudoroso cabello. "Una vez me habías contado que Terry estuvo muy resentido con su madre por haberlo dejado bajo la potestad del duque de Granchester, y que apelaste al buen corazón de ambos para que el perdón bañara sus corazones. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu propio padre?"

"¡Terry sí tuvo la dicha de conocer a su madre y compartir sus primeros años de vida con ella! En cambio yo… no tuve siquiera la forma de saber si mis padres estaban vivos o no."

"Hablas con la misma amargura que Eliza, y siento lástima por ello, pues jamás atravesó mi mente la posibilidad de que no perdonaras a tu padre. Has pasado por alto faltas más graves, ¿por qué, entonces, no puedes cuando menos comprender a tu padre? Prefiero que te enojes conmigo", se dio fuertes golpes en el pecho, "por haberte ocultado algo tan importante, pues si él es el responsable de lo que consideras que ha sido una vida imperfecta, yo soy igual o más culpable que él por haber callado. Pero no lastimes a George… no albergues resentimientos contra alguien a quien he visto llorar como un niño al no poder ofrecerte su cariño de padre. La vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, Candy, no la desperdicies…" Iba a decir más, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas… entre éstas, la soledad en que había vivido luego de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana; y a no ser por el altruismo y solidaridad de George, se hubiera hundido en un mar de melancolía. No obstante, aguardó porque la joven entrara en razón sobre su inusual comportamiento, aunque el cansancio producido por el trabajo no ayudaba a que ella se tranquilizara.

Incapaz de mirar por más tiempo a los ojos al hombre que había permanecido, sin imaginarlo, demasiado cerca de ella muchos años, y también demasiado lejos, Candy sepultó la cabeza en la pared. "Todo fue planeado: mi abandono, mis estudios, incluso mi adopción… y no precisamente por ti, Albert", murmuró. Si bien sabía que Dios tenía un Orden Divino para la conjugación de elementos en el universo, no hallaba las razones para explicar el papel que jugaban los seres humanos en la alteración de sus destinos y los de otros. Entonces recordó que dicho ingrediente, el destino, no era otra cosa sino el resultado de la Voluntad del Creador en conjunto con las acciones tomadas por cada persona en su ejercicio del libre albedrío. No era quién para cuestionar los motivos del Todopoderoso para orquestar la gama de sucesos que desencadenaron en su llegada al hogar de Pony, mas no dejaba de sentirse… dolida, menospreciada por George, por todos los años perdidos, y por todo lo que había sufrido a solas y en silencio, por distintas razones. "Tú no eres mi padre", volvió a repetir. "Un padre no haría semejantes cosas a su hijo, y mucho menos esperaría tanto tiempo para decirle la verdad…"

Haciendo acopio de una buena dosis de aplomo, George levantó la cabeza. Había ensayado en su mente todas las posibles reacciones que de Candy hubiera podido esperar, pero ninguna anticipación se comparaba con el frío recibimiento que finalmente obtuvo de ésta. Soltando un nuevo golpe de llanto, tomó en sus manos el saco que había olvidado sobre el asiento, y avanzó en dirección a la puerta principal. Al verlo, Albert gritó: "¡No pensarás irte!"

George sonrió con tristeza a su patrón y amigo. "No hay de qué preocuparse… buscaré una posada donde dormir."

"¿Pero no habíamos acordado permanecer con Candy hasta tanto yo me marchara?"

"El único modo en que yo me quede con ustedes, Albert, es si ella me lo pide; de lo contrario, dormiré en un hotel hasta que ella piense las cosas."

"¿Estás seguro, George?"

"Candy necesita descansar; ha sido demasiado para ella, en especial luego de un largo día de trabajo." Abrió la puerta para salir, no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a Candy, quien permanecía boquiabierta contra la pared. "Pase lo que pase, no guardaré ningún resentimiento por cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a mí, como tampoco espero que me perdones, aunque deseo inmensamente que lo hagas…" Sosteniendo el picaporte, finalizó diciendo: "En cuanto sepa el nombre del lugar donde pasaré la noche, se los informaré a través de un mensajero, y así sabrán dónde conseguirme."

"¿Piensas viajar en nuestro vehículo o llamarás un carruaje?", preguntó Albert.

"Prefiero ir caminando; eso ayudará a despejar mi mente." 'Y a aliviar mis penas', quiso añadir, pero no quería confundir más a Candy. Y sin decir más salió, y en cuanto lo hizo, Candy sintió un vértigo más intenso que otros que hubiera sufrido con anterioridad, y trató de ubicar la fuente de su desequilibrio. ¿Cansancio, frustración? Los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que ahora parecían retumbar en sus oídos como martillos, habían aumentado luego que George cerrara la puerta. Una sensación difícil de describir, aunque…

Reconoció las señales. A pesar de haber atravesado muchas etapas en sus escasos veinte años, en distintas ocasiones se había sentido igual que ahora: con un extraño sinsabor que no la dejaba en paz. La carta de despedida de Annie, por ejemplo, había sido una daga filosa que la había apuñalado siendo apenas una niña, y por primera vez había conocido el significado de la soledad. Más tarde, al morir Anthony, casi había quedado sin aire, pues sin su amigo las rosas no tendrían el mismo aroma, y el viento no sería tan liviano. Luego sobrevino la fuga de Albert del hospital Santa Juana, y sintió desfallecer al punto que había corrido en medio de la noche en busca del enfermo, pues no concebía la idea de perder a otro gran amigo cuando apenas lo había encontrado. Y Terry… Candy sentía que una parte de ella había muerto cada vez que se separaba de él, especialmente en Taormina, donde por segunda ocasión había tomado la iniciativa de decir adiós, y esa última despedida estaba cargada de recuerdos más profundos y significativos. Momentos y circunstancias diferentes, sin embargo…

El orgullo y el amor se encontraron, luchando cada uno por doblegar al otro. Las palabras de Albert no habían pasado del todo inadvertidas, y lo cierto era que de no haber sido adoptada por los Andley, otro hubiera sido su destino. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el largo y atropellado viaje rumbo a la frontera mexicana, antes que fuera rescatada por-

Era harto sabido por todos que quien había dado la orden de llevar a Candy de regreso a Lakewood había sido el señor William, como también era comprensible que quien estuviera a cargo de conducir a toda velocidad fuera el ayudante de éste; pero con tantas personas al servicio de los Andley, ¿era en realidad necesario que fuera George, su mano derecha, quien llevara a cabo un recorrido tan peligroso? Por vez primera, pensó en los peligros que de seguro George había atravesado en la accidentada y vieja carretera, y un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, pues su sobresalto no se debía a la posibilidad de no haber sido separada de la carreta donde viajaba junto a García, sino al súbito temor de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a George durante la jornada, y más aún, a que el sentimiento no la tomaba por sorpresa. A su corta edad, no había analizado la rapidez con la que él había viajado, pues si bien ella y García iban en una carreta, para el tiempo en que George había salido de Illinois, el campesino y ella habrían llevado una considerable ventaja. ¿Cómo, pues, los había alcanzado, a menos que hubiera ido a toda velocidad? ¿Y qué clase de persona se lanzaría de lleno a tan descabellada misión? El bien podía haberse negado a la petición de Albert, a menos que…

Una vez más, Albert siguió la dirección de los pensamientos de la chica, poniendo fin a sus dudas. Como si estuviera leyendo las conclusiones a las que ella había llegado, comenzó a explicar: "Cuando George y yo supimos que los Legan te habían enviado a México, ya habíamos acordado que yo te adoptaría, y arriesgándome a la posibilidad de que descubrieras quién yo era en realidad, me dispuse a buscarte, pero cuando fui a avisarle a George, ya era demasiado tarde…"

"¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Pero cómo, si él nos alcanzó a mí y a García?", preguntó, hasta que vio a Albert a los ojos, encontrando en ellos una chispa de entendimiento que iluminó su desconcertada mente, por lo que terminó la frase por él. "George no salió en mi busca porque tú lo hubieras enviado sino porque… porque…"

"Lo hizo por la misma razón por la cual decidió también acompañarte en tu primera travesía a Londres: porque le importabas… y porque no hubo un solo segundo en que no estuviera preocupado por ti…" Se remojó los labios. "¡Tenías que haberlo visto cuando nos informaron de tu viaje a México!"

"¿Se preocupó?"

"Casi se vuelve loco; por eso no me sorprendió que se hubiera apresurado a buscarte sin haberme avisado antes. Y en cuanto a tu cita con Inglaterra, él no quería que cruzaras el Atlántico mientras tu vida estaba empañada por el recuerdo de Anthony, por lo que me pidió que le otorgara un permiso especial para acompañarte en lo que habría de ser una nueva etapa para ti."

"¿También te convenció de que me enviaras a estudiar a San Pablo?"

"Fue una decisión que tomamos en conjunto."

"¿Entonces por qué no fue a Inglaterra contigo cuando se enteraron que yo estaba en Sicilia?"

"En esta ocasión… yo se lo impedí. Del modo como andaban las cosas en Europa, no era oportuno que ambos, padre e hija, corrieran el riesgo de morir. Fue por eso que ordené a George, contra su voluntad, que permaneciera en América; lo quería vivo para cuando llegara el momento en que tú y él se reunieran. Luego ocurrió mi accidente, por lo que él no aguantó más la espera y salió a buscarme… y para entonces era inútil que intentáramos llegar a Italia sin contratiempos."

El corazón de Candy comenzó a henchirse… ¿de paz?, y sus pulmones se expandieron como anticipo a la euforia que la embargaba. Al principio desconocía la razón por la cual había sentido un gran vacío luego que viera a George marcharse, el mismo vacío que había experimentado durante las grandes pruebas que había tenido desde que tuviera uso de razón; y de repente, todo era alegría… la alegría de haber contado con un hombre que se había sacrificado con su ausencia con tal de verla feliz y convertida en toda una dama. Y aunque la última declaración de Albert ayudó a despertar su conciencia, su alma ya se había transformado en el instante que George cerró la puerta de la cabaña. "No te vayas", susurró, a lo que Albert la miró confundido, pues no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a él, hasta que la escuchó nuevamente: "No te vayas", y la vio caminar fugazmente al interior de la casa, regresando a la sala llevando en sus manos una curiosa muñeca con su nombre grabado sobre el almidonado pecho. "Esa muñeca…", dijo él con emoción.

"Casi la pierdo… otra vez", mencionó la rubia, apretando los párpados al recordar que de no haber sido por una excelente enfermera, ella jamás hubiera recuperado sus más preciadas posesiones. 'Bendita seas, Flammy…', dijo en su interior. Iba a abrir la puerta para salir cuando Albert la detuvo por el brazo. "Sólo pasará la noche en un hotel, pequeña; no se irá de Pittsburgh enseguida."

Un quejido de dolor escapó de los rosados labios. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? "Hemos estado toda la vida separados. ¡No quiero estar ni un minuto más sin él!" Y salió a toda carrera, sin importar que Albert hubiera quedado solo en la casa, pero él se las arreglaría bien; ya habría tiempo para pedirle disculpas por haberle reprochado haber guardado el secreto de George. Aunque había perdido vitalidad durante los últimos meses, corrió tan desbocada como en aquella madrugada en Villa San Giovanni, cuando por instinto había salido al encuentro de su nueva vida como mujer en Taormina. "No te vayas", repetía una y otra vez, mientras el viento se encargaba de retirar las lágrimas de su rostro. "No te vayas…" Con la vista nublada por el llanto, siguió corriendo sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento; y al cabo de unos minutos, pudo apreciarlo al final del horizonte. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, sus hombros sacudiéndose con violencia. "Está llorando", dijo en voz alta, "¡Está sufriendo por mi culpa!" Aminoró el paso, pues sabía que lo alcanzaría de todos modos, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de que había sido una buena idea buscarlo. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevería ella a hablarle, y mucho menos a pedirle que no se marchara, luego de haberlo manchado con sus palabras de desprecio? Observó que en una de las manos llevaba sujeta una valija. ¡Iba a quedarse con ella! No a desaparecer, ni a conformarse con mirarla en silencio… ¡pensaba pasar más tiempo con ella! Sus ojos no se despegaron de aquella maleta, hasta que el pequeño saco que él llevaba en la otra mano llamó su atención. ¡De ningún modo permitiría que él se fuera! "¡No te vayas!", gritó con toda la fuerza almacenada en sus pulmones.

Sin darse la vuelta, él se detuvo, dejando caer la maleta sobre el suelo, pues su mente comenzaba a jugarle una broma pesada al sentir que escuchaba la imaginaria súplica de su hija para que no se alejara de su lado. 'Es sólo un deseo mío', pensó.

"¡No te vayas!"

Esta vez el grito había sido más claro que su raciocinio. Con mucha cautela, él se volteó para encontrar a Candy acercarse cada vez más a él. "No te vayas", repitió, esta vez con más suavidad, apretando la muñequita a la cual debía su nombre.

Sin el más mínimo interés en apartar las lágrimas de su rostro, él sonrió con cansancio. "No me iré hoy mismo de Pittsburgh, Candy; sólo pasaré la noche en un hotel mientras te compones un poco."

Ella extendió una de sus manos, en señal de entrega. ¿Qué mejor rendición que perdonar y ser perdonado? Pensó en Terry, y en todas las barreras emocionales que había tenido que vencer para volver a aceptar el cariño de Eleanor. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella tanto había deseado para ambos… que se perdonaran, que estrecharan sus vínculos filiales? 'Tienes un corazón de oro, amor mío', pensó con orgullo, pues ahora comprendía lo difícil que debía haber sido para él obviar el océano de distancia que se había interpuesto entre él y su progenitora y, más tarde, dejar que otras personas, incluyéndola a ella, conocieran su compleja forma de ser. Trató de imaginar a Eleanor en Escocia la noche en que se reconcilió con su hijo, en su mirada maternal, y la paciencia con la que esperaba que afloraran gestos y palabras de amor en su vástago… y ahora veía a George, con sus lágrimas a cuestas, y aguardando por ella con la misma placidez con la que se había desplazado por su vida sin que ella apenas lo hubiera creído posible. Siempre había sido comprensiva y respetuosa con su prójimo, ¿por qué, pues, entre tantas personas, tuvo que lastimar precisamente a su padre? "No quiero que me dejes", suplicó la muchacha, deteniéndose a sólo unos pasos de donde él estaba. "¡No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme, ni siquiera para visitar la casa del vecino!" Y mirando a ambos lados del camino agregó: "Aunque la cabaña más cercana se encuentra a más de un kilómetro de aquí…"

A pesar de todo, George dejó escapar una leve risa. Era tan grande el don que poseía Candy para alivianar la más recia de las tempestades, que no se percataba del efecto de transformación que producía en las personas a las que animaba. Dando un paso adelante hasta quedar a sólo un aliento de ella dijo: "Entre tú y yo hay muchas heridas que subsanar, Candy… y no quiero que te sientas presionada para que me aceptes… o me perdones."

"Ya te perdoné", admitió ella, para su sorpresa y la de él. "No sé cuándo ni cómo, sólo sé que lo hice…" ¿Sería durante el conmovedor abrazo que se dieran la noche de Año Nuevo, o un poco después? "Mientras estaba en Taormina, no podía borrar de mi memoria la sensación de que en alguna parte de este mundo, mi papá trataba de buscarme, de comunicarse conmigo. No pensaba en mi madre, ni en la señorita Pony o la hermana María… sólo en él, ¡sólo en mi padre!" Estalló en llanto al ver la forma en que se manifestaban los designios de Dios sobre la tierra, y George contuvo los deseos de abrazarla por miedo a que lo rechazara nuevamente; pero esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa para comenzar de nuevo: "Fue muy triste no haber contado con un papá y una mamá que me abrazaran, pero veinte años no son tanto tiempo. Te pido perdón por no haberte comprendido, y desde ahora prometo ser una buena niña, ¡pero no quiero volver a perderte!" Bajó la vista para que él no viera el torrente de lágrimas que rodaban por sus pómulos, y fue así como él vio la muñeca que ella sostenía entre sus manos. "No tengo nada que perdonarte, Candy", fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, sin apartar de su vista la descolorida muñequita, "Yo, en cambio, debo pedirte perdón por todo-"

"No tienes por qué", insistió ella sin alzar la mirada. "Sacrificaste todo para que no me faltara nada…" Volvió a llorar con fuerza. "¡Y yo, en lugar de darte las gracias, te reprocho mi ingratitud por haberme dejado en el hogar de Pony!"

"Nunca debí haberlo hecho", sostuvo él, levantando la barbilla de ella con una mano, mientras con la otra retiraba la muñeca de las delicadas manos de la enfermera. "Tu nombre no era Candice, sino Candace, igual que tu madre, pues ella vive a través de ti… "

"¿Desde cuándo tengo esta muñeca… y quién me la obsequió?"

"Yo lo hice, al cabo de unas horas de haberte sacado del hotel donde murió tu madre." Acarició la pieza con nostalgia. "Esta muñeca me ayudó a saber de ti, a encontrarte…" Entonces le devolvió el juguete, y con las palmas de sus manos temblando de anticipación, comenzó a buscar dentro de su saco. "Antes de dejarte aquella noche en el hogar de Pony, me detuve en una modesta tienda del pueblo. No quería decirte adiós sin antes haberme llevado un recuerdo de ti, algo que pudiera conservar por muchos años, y que nos mantuviera unidos en espíritu, sin importar la distancia ni el lugar, algo que pudiera entregarte un día como hoy, hija mía…" Sacó el objeto por completo, y el llanto de Candy se hizo más fuerte y sonoro. Allí estaba, con el mismo cabello, el mismo color, el mismo vestido, la prueba inequívoca del amor incondicional de George Johnson para con su única hija: la muñeca que George había ordenado para él antes de separarse de su bebita… con el nombre de _Candy _también bordado a lo ancho del torso. George dejó que Candy tomara ambas muñecas en sus manos, y quien hubiera visto las mismas por primera vez, no habría sido capaz de diferenciarlas, ni identificar cuál de ellas había pertenecido a George o a Candy, ya que ambas estaban arrugadas, manchadas por el incesante uso de las manos, o por la sal de las lágrimas… "Cada noche de mi vida, la he colocado sobre la mesita de noche, pero quiero que la conserves... quiero compartir contigo esta parte de mi corazón, esa parte que llevé conmigo el día en que me fui de tu lado…" Y dicho esto, se cubrió el rostro con la palma de la mano, dejando escapar todo el llanto que aún quedaba guardado en su ser… y al verlo, Candy se estremeció. Sólo lo había visto llorar una vez, la noche en que recibieron el Nuevo Año, y ella había atribuido el llanto a la sensibilidad que causaban las festividades. ¡Qué lejos había estado de la realidad, y cuánta soledad habría experimentado él esa madrugada! "No llores, por favor…", suplicó. "¡Por favor, papá, ya no llores!"

La palabra había florecido de sus labios con la misma naturalidad con la que brotaban ramas de los árboles, y al oírla, George dio un sobresalto. Con infinita calma, extendió un brazo para abrazarla, esperando que ella lo acogiera con beneplácito, haciendo que ella se serenara tal y como lo hiciera cuando la salvó de ser exiliada a México. En aquella ocasión ella ignoraba de quién se trataba, llegando incluso a pensar que se trataba de un secuestro, por lo que había comenzado a gritar sin parar, esperando que alguien la escuchara y la ayudara a bajar del auto.

_Por favor, cálmate…_

¿Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos oscuros y sosegados? En medio de aquella vorágine de terror, la voz de George se escuchaba como un tierno arrullo, y aunque no dejaba de sentirse presa del pánico, se mantuvo quieta en su asiento, sin perder la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que un mal sueño.

_No voy a hacerte daño._

Ahora que daba retrospectiva a su vida, todas y cada una de las acciones de George parecían adquirir sentido, y la dulzura con que la había apaciguado durante el incierto viaje de regreso a Lakewood no había sido la excepción; y para completar el cuadro, la había tomado por el hombro al tiempo que le hablaba con suavidad. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso, por más instrucciones que recibiera de su jefe? Su padre, por supuesto. Sólo un padre movería montañas con tal de ver a su hija sana y salva, no sólo manteniendo oculta la emoción de tenerla tan cerca, sino además amainando el espíritu indomable de la asustada jovencita.

La voz entrecortada de George le hizo regresar a la realidad. "Vuelve a decirme papá", dijo entre lágrimas, a medida que tocaba su hombro, "No voy a hacerte daño." Y no tuvo que volverlo a pedir, pues Candy se había arrojado a los brazos de su padre, dejándose llevar por una calidez que no había conocido: la del ser que llevaba su misma sangre. Entregándose de lleno a la hermosa sensación de envolverse en brazos del hombre que le había dado la vida, Candy lloró por varios minutos, y el rostro de George también estaba bañado en llanto. Había perdido a varios seres queridos, y se había despedido de su gran amor, pero al fin y al cabo Dios la había compensado devolviéndole a su padre… un padre que nunca le había sido arrebatado del todo, pues siempre había estado allí, entre sombras, moviendo las fichas necesarias para que a su hija no le faltara nada. ¡Si tan sólo la señorita Pony y la hermana María la vieran en este momento! Y Terry… _Terry. _¡Cuánta emoción debió haberlo embargado al sentarse en aquella chimenea escocesa junto a Eleanor! Al pensar en él, le sobrevino una profunda tristeza, y George lo percibió, por lo que apretó aún más el abrazo. "Hija mía, mi niña adorada, ¡cuánto te amo!"

"¡Te amo, papá!", exclamó ella, saboreando cada una de sus palabras. ¡Qué bien se sentía pronunciarlo… _papá_! "Quédate conmigo, por favor… ¡no quiero que me dejes sola!"

"Ya no lo haré", dijo él llorando sobre su hombro, sin tomarse la molestia de deshacer el abrazo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo, luego de veinte años sin poder tocarla ni ofrecerle todo su cariño? Se apartó de ella sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. "Sé que nada de lo que yo diga o haga a partir de ahora hará que recupere el tiempo perdido, pero si así me lo permites, espero pasar un tiempo contigo, antes que me radique definitivamente en Nueva York."

"¿Nueva York?"

George iba a contarle sobre su romance con Eleanor cuando ambos escucharon un llanto quedo en la lejanía. Escondido tras un árbol, Albert dejaba fluir toda la conmoción que había desarrollado por dentro al contemplar la mágica escena, pues ahora no podía nada más que evocar todos los instantes que había sido abrazado por sus padres y su hermana, haciendo tambalear el andamiaje de seguridad que había erigido para sobrellevar los tropiezos en su vida. "Pobre Albert, debe estar pensando en su familia", murmuró George.

Con sumo pesar, Candy se apartó de su padre. "Debemos hablar con él." Ambos caminaron en dirección al árbol donde Albert se había ocultado, y este último abrió los ojos con asombro al quedar descubierto. Apenas había tenido tiempo de secarse las lágrimas cuando Candy dijo: "Te debo una disculpa, Albert. Fui injusta contigo y también muy egoísta por haberte reclamado que papá había pasado más tiempo contigo que conmigo…"

"Eso no importa", aseguró él, recobrando la compostura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desvalido, y en definitiva el encuentro de George y Candy había movido su interior. "Por lo pronto, hay dos cosas que quiero que sepas."

"¿Sí?."

"La única verdad que quedaba por revelar ante ti, mi pequeña, ha sido revelada el día de hoy, y esa verdad se llama George. A partir de hoy, puedes estar segura de que ya no tengo más secretos ocultos, te lo juro."

"Lo que dice Albert es verdad", intercedió George.

"Pero lo más importante", continuó el otro, "es que nada de lo que ha acontecido en este día cambiará tu posición en la familia Andley. En efecto, George, y varios de mis primos y sobrinos, pidieron que te adoptara, pero de haberse tratado de otra niña y no de ti, no hubiera aceptado tan a la ligera. Lo que quiero decir, Candy, es que te quiero y te aprecio, y te considero parte de mi familia; y quieras o no, seguirás siendo Candy White Andley hasta que Dios lo permita."

Candy se mordió las uñas. "Candace White Andley Johnson… ¡casi me quedo sin nombre!"

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la enfermera. "Prefiero Candice", opinó George. "¿Por qué no te llamé así en primer lugar?"

"Si no fueras tan obstinada, pequeña", comentó Albert sin tapujos, "serías Candice, duquesa de Granchester."

Ella dejó de reír, y George y Albert intercambiaron miradas, pues había llegado el momento de hablar con Candy sobre las razones por las cuales se había separado de Terry en Taormina. En silencio, y estrechamente abrazados, los tres caminaron de regreso a la cabaña, donde Candy preparó una cena para sus dos papás, y entre risas, chistes y comida, los dos hombres la pusieron al tanto de lo que había acontecido en Nueva York: la trampa que había tendido Susana a Terry y que casi terminó en boda, tal y como Eleanor explicara a George luego que estos últimos hicieran el amor; el descubrimiento del romance que había nacido entre Susana y Neil y su posterior casamiento; el comienzo de un noviazgo entre Patty y Russell; el atisbo de arrepentimiento en Eliza Legan… Candy acogió cada una de estas noticias con un ataque de risa, y en tono jocoso indicó que jamás hubiera imaginado la idea de que alguien tan excéntrico como Neil escogiera a Susana como esposa. Pero lo que no pasó desapercibido para George y Albert fue el dejo de melancolía reflejado en los ojos verdes cada vez que se hacía mención del nombre de Terry. George aún no había platicado con ella sobre Eleanor, pero había tanto de qué hablar… Cayó la noche, y antes que Candy cayera vencida por el sueño, tomó asiento con George y Albert, y confesó toda la verdad sobre su partida de Sicilia. Mientras lo hacía, los otros se limitaban a escucharla; y cuando terminó, George frunció el ceño, contrariado. "No quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales, hija, pero si quieres saber mi opinión… pienso que el joven Terry merece que converses con él. Lo he visto sufrir y desangrarse día a día, pues aún tiene muchas preguntas sin respuesta."

"Yo pienso igual", dijo Albert. "No le diremos una sola palabra si no quieres, pero debes pensar en la agonía que está experimentando. Además, él, más que nadie, debe saber lo que está pasando; debes decirle que-"

"Aún no", interrumpió ella, con el remordimiento de ser la causante de las penurias de Terry. "Tal vez algún día lo haga, pero no ahora."

"Hay algo que no entiendo, Candy", comentó Albert. "Antes que regresáramos a América, Terry me contó sobre una carta que había enviado Susana a Taormina. ¿Por qué no estás enfadada con ella, ni has mencionado palabra alguna al respecto?"

Candy lo miró sin comprender, y quedó pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que lanzó su tradicional guiño de ojo y exclamó: "¡Estás bien chiflado, Albert!"

"Pero-"

"¡Eso te pasa por no dejar de pensar en la doctora Kelly!", exclamó ella con una sonrisa, antes de ir en busca de un juego de sábanas para que ambos hombres durmieran en los cómodos sofás. Al alejarse, George dijo: "Tal vez no desea hablar sobre eso, Albert."

El joven frunció el entrecejo. "No lo sé, George… hay piezas que no encajan en este asunto."

"Pero Candy ya nos ha contado toda la verdad."

"Sin embargo, no ha dicho nada sobre la carta de Susana", puntualizó Albert con inquietud. "Algo no está bien, George. No sé qué es, pero no tengo el panorama claro del todo."

"Mejor no pensemos en eso, y vámonos a dormir."

"De acuerdo." Ambos esperaron que Candy regresara con las sábanas, y minutos más tarde, cada uno dormía a pierna suelta sobre un extenso sofá, en particular George, quien aún en sueños no borraba la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro. En eso, sintió un pellizco en el hombro, y de un brinco se sentó en el sofá. "¿Quién?" Se restregó los ojos para aclarar la vista, y allí estaba su hija, sin una pizca de sueño en su semblante. "Una última cosa antes de dormir…", dijo ésta.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Háblame de ella… háblame de mi madre."

George señaló un espacio en el sofá para que su hija tomara asiento junto a él. "Qué te puedo decir que ya no haya mencionado… Tu madre era hermosa, muy, pero muy hermosa, Candy, así como tú; y aunque sólo pude verte junto a ella sólo unas horas, pude observar que te amaba como sólo una madre era capaz de hacerlo." Suspiró hondo y añadió: "Estoy seguro que ella está velando tus pasos desde el Cielo, y que es uno de tus ángeles de la guarda."

"Yo también lo creo así."

"Debes sentirte afortunada de contar con tres madres. Una de ellas, tu madre de sangre, no habita entre nosotros, pero te ama, siempre te amó; y aquí en la tierra, tienes a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, quienes viven y sueñan a través de tus ojos."

"Así es", susurró ella, incapaz de creer que tanta felicidad fuera posible en medio de tanto sufrimiento. No sólo contaba con dos mamás adorables en el hogar de Pony, sino también con su verdadera madre, quien a todas luces la había querido con toda el alma, y la protegía desde la eternidad; y ahora, en su adultez, tenía la protección de dos padres. "Es verdad… soy muy afortunada, a pesar de algunas cosas." Decidió cambiar de tema. "Ahora dime quién es esa mujer por la que ahora te esmeras tanto en tu arreglo personal."

A George se le subieron los colores al rostro, pues había contemplado aguardar al día siguiente para hablar con ella al respecto, pero ahora que su hija había traído el tema a colación, no debía aplazar el tema por más tiempo. "Voy a casarme con ella, y viviremos en Nueva York", informó con cautela. "Es Eleanor Baker… la madre de Terry."

Ella palideció al escucharlo. No, no se trataba de que ella desaprobara que su padre tuviera un nuevo amor, pues bien que merecía ser feliz luego de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, al igual que Eleanor, pero Terry… Mientras Eleanor y George estuvieran juntos, Terry siempre sería una presencia constante en su vida, y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento.

George intuyó los pensamientos de su hija. "Creo saber qué es lo que te incomoda de nuestra relación: Terry. Si es así, prometo que nunca hablaré contigo una palabra de él, y de este modo no echaremos sal a las heridas. Lo que sí quiero aclararte, hija mía, es que ni los kilómetros de distancia, ni mi futuro matrimonio con Eleanor, empañarán la alegría de tenerte conmigo. Luego de unos meses, me mudaré a Nueva York, pero vendré a visitarte a menudo."

"¡Oh, papá!" Candy abrazó al autor de sus días. "¡Claro que estoy feliz por ti… por ambos! Eleanor también merece amar y ser amada de nuevo… Y sí, me preocupa que Terry no desaparezca por completo de mi vida debido a esto, pero es algo que sólo yo debo resolver. Y como tú y Albert ya saben, el recuerdo de Terry no se desvanecerá del todo; al contrario, seguirá muy vivo, más vivo que nunca…" Se levantó del sofá, disponiéndose a dormir. "¡Mucho cuidado con lo que tú y Eleanor hacen antes de casarse!"

George rió tan fuerte que casi despertó a Albert, quien dormía en el sofá adyacente. "Creo que es un poco tarde para sermones… veinte años tarde."

Candy rió con él. Tal y como había imaginado horas antes a raíz de su confesión, en el fondo padre e hija tenían mente y caracteres similares. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y dijo con emoción: "Te amo, papá."

Para George, la realización de su sueño más anhelado había comenzado, y escuchar las frases de amor de ella llenaba sus venas de infinito gozo. "Y yo a ti, hija… que Dios te Bendiga."


	31. Capítulo 30: Decir adiós

CAPITULO 30: Decir adiós

_Lakewood, Illinois_

_11 de noviembre de 1918_

Por primera vez desde que tuviera uso de conciencia, Albert se dio a la tarea de dedicarse a los negocios encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su oficina, no sin antes haber dado instrucciones muy claras de no ser interrumpido por nadie, a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia o alguna noticia proveniente de Pittsburgh. Por cinco meses, había convertido lo que hasta entonces había sido una inhóspita y polvorienta habitación en el ático de la mansión Andley en su nuevo espacio de trabajo, lo que consternó a la tía Elroy, quien a veces trataba en vano de sacarlo del oscuro entorno, pero el rubio se negaba a detener su trabajo bajo el pretexto de que alguien en la familia debía poner las cosas en orden. Pero Elroy, contrario a lo que él creía, había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de esa fachada de empresario había algo más. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de Candy, pues William era tan parco en sus novedades sobre ella y George, que podía apostar a que los tres mantenían a la madura mujer a raya, como si ocultaran un importante secreto… ¿pero de quién? Luego descartó la posibilidad, pues aunque tuviera el mundo entero sobre los hombros, William nunca perdía la perspectiva de las cosas, manteniendo un envidiable temple al hallar siempre una solución para cada problema; pero ahora, mientras se debatía entre tocar o no a la puerta de la oficina para ofrecer un emparedado y una taza de café, la tía abuela no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que había ocasionado la inexplicable introspección del joven. Era la una de la tarde; sin embargo, él no había probado bocado alguno desde que despertara a las cuatro de la madrugada. Apesadumbrada ante el desánimo de su sobrino, abrió la puerta con una mano mientras llevaba una charola en la otra, y haciendo uso de su antigua, pero efectiva, estrategia de intimidación, dijo: "Exijo que me expliques qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrado en el trabajo, William."

Albert levantó la vista del libro de contabilidad que estaba repasando. "Alguien debe hacerse cargo de las finanzas, tía abuela." Tomó la charola, la cual iba a dejar sobre el escritorio, mas al ver la mirada de desaprobación de ella, agarró el emparedado, y casi a regañadientes comenzó a engullir el mismo. "Gracias por su gentileza."

"No trates de engañarme; sé muy bien que no soportas estar más de cinco minutos dentro de la mansión."

"No siempre se puede hacer lo que se quiere."

"Pues ya que estás tan reacio a decirme", insistió ella asiéndose de una silla vacía en el escritorio, tomando asiento justo frente a su sobrino, "no me moveré de aquí hasta que confieses por qué te has separado de ese mundo que tanto defiendes."

"Se está refiriendo a mí como si fuera un criminal durante su interrogatorio." Aunque él había tratado en vano de resumir la lectura tan pronto como había terminado de atragantarse el emparedado, no consiguió hallar escapatoria al persistente reclamo de Elroy. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y luego de haberse frotado los párpados para concentrarse, se reclinó lo más que pudo contra el espaldar de su silla, dándose por vencido. "De acuerdo… ¿qué es lo quiere saber?"

A diferencia del joven, la tía Elroy se mantuvo erguida en su asiento. "Tú no eres así, William… no eres como los demás. Nunca antes, desde que asumieras las riendas de los asuntos de los Andley, habías estado tan envuelto como administrador del dinero y-"

"No olvide que con George de vacaciones, debo asumir el control absoluto en la familia, incluyendo la parte económica. Además, ¿no era eso lo que usted quería precisamente… que participara más a menudo en los negocios, como lo hace el señor Legan?"

"Te desconozco", repitió la mujer de edad avanzada. "Claro que me alegra que muestres más interés en tu familia; lo que no me queda claro es por qué, de la noche a la mañana, abandonaste tu vida de ermitaño para integrarte al resto de nosotros, a menos que exista una causa de fuerza mayor." Cruzó las piernas una y otra vez, en aparente frustración por no obtener la respuesta que esperaba. "A no ser porque sigues vistiendo como un vagabundo, pensaría que un impostor ha ocupado tu lugar."

"Nada de eso, tía abuela."

"¿Entonces?"

El exhaló. "¿Cómo explicar sobre un problema al cual no le puedo encontrar salida?"

"¿Sucede algo con Candy?" A pesar de las fricciones entre ella y la recogida enfermera, Elroy sintió lástima, a juzgar por todo lo que había acontecido durante el año, de la hija adoptiva de William. Tal vez la chica no era precisamente una dama de sociedad, pero al menos ahora ya se conocía sobre su origen, así como el de la novia de Archie, y no estaba mal, después de todo, que George fuera el padre de la enfermera, y el señor Britter el padre de Annie, aunque este último asunto debía manejarse con cautela para evitar una crisis en el matrimonio de la prestigiosa familia de la futura señora Cornwell. Pudo haber sido peor, ¿qué tal si hubieran resultado ser hijas de delincuentes, o peor aún, de leprosos? La tía Elroy no aguantaba más la curiosidad de saber qué había acontecido para que Candy huyera de la protección del actor de Broadway en Italia para refugiarse en otro estado de la nación. "¿Está todo bien con George y Candy?", volvió a preguntar.

En todos los años que había guardado el secreto de su procedencia, Albert nunca había compartido confidencias con la tía abuela, a pesar de que ésta ocultara con recelo la identidad de él, por lo que cualquier revelación que hiciera a partir de ahora, en lo que concernía a ella, estaría a salvo. Y con George lejos, ¿a quién podía recurrir? "¿Recuerda que hace dos días vino Eliza para hablar conmigo en privado?"

La señora asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo olvidar el desaire que ella me hizo? Caminó a toda prisa, ignorándome mientras lo hacía…"

"Sigue abatida porque su Alma Errante no quiere ser su novio."

"¿Fue por eso que vino a verte… para contarte sobre su frustrado amor, o para implorarte que no le quitaras su parte en la herencia?"

El sonrió. "Pues aunque parezca difícil de creer, sólo vino para hablarme de Arturo. Y respecto a la herencia, no voy a quitarle sus derechos."

Pero Elroy no escuchó las últimas palabras de él. "¿Así que el joven se llama Arturo?"

Para ahorrar el tener que ofrecer explicaciones más tarde, Albert dijo: "Hace unos años, y como usted bien debe recordar, las autoridades habían atrapado a un prófugo de la justicia, quien casualmente estuvo conviviendo meses antes en Georgetown, la mina donde trabajaba Candy." Antes que la tía sufriera un desmayo, prosiguió: "Por suerte, se pudo probar su inocencia, aunque de todos modos tuvo que permanecer varios años en cárcel por haber huido de la ley."

"¿Qué relación guarda ese muchacho con Eliza… y por qué te desvías de la conversación?"

"Lejos de desviarme, estoy llegando a la raíz de aquello que me preocupa." Tomó un sorbo del exquisito café. "En resumen, Arturo es nada menos que el enamorado secreto de Eliza, y acabo de descubrir que también es, por coincidencia, el hermano de la doctora que salvara mi vida en Londres." Aguardó a que la mujer comenzara a sudar copiosamente en anticipo a una crisis nerviosa, y en efecto, las gotas de perspiración en las sienes de la tía abuela no se hicieron esperar, y Albert pidió en silencio que la señora no sufriera un desmayo en plena mansión, pues con Candy lejos, no le quedaría más remedio que llevarla al hospital más "cercano" cuya distancia no era la más idónea para el manejo de emergencias; pero para su sorpresa, ella tomó un abanico que había colocado sobre la bandeja-siempre se las ingeniaba para mantener el artículo cerca-y lo abrió cuan amplio era, refrescándose lo suficiente para continuar escuchando. "Eliza con un presidiario…", murmuró.

Albert volvió a sonreír; sabía que ella olvidaría el propósito inicial de la plática para indignarse por el romance de Eliza. "El le ha escrito, volviendo a dejar muy claro que no desea formalizar una relación con ella, aunque todos sabemos lo obstinada que es Eliza para ciertas cosas. Lo que sí me atrevo a afirmar, tía, es que ella ya no es la misma de antes. Tal vez se debe a que Neil está haciendo una nueva vida en Nueva York con Susana y la criatura por nacer de ambos, y su desilusión amorosa no ayuda a que recobre el ánimo." Se reclinó en el asiento. "No fue sino hasta que ella viniera a verme, que descubrí quién era su enamorado misterioso, y al hacerlo, no pude evitar pensar en la hermana de éste, pero desafortunadamente Eliza no me ha dado noticias de ella."

La tía Elroy alzó las cejas con escepticismo. "No es de Eliza de quien quieres hablar, ¿verdad?"

Albert se había apresurado a tomar otro sorbo de café, mas cuando la escuchó, se ahogó de tal modo que escupió todo el café sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a limpiar la misma cuando la tía lo detuvo del brazo. "Yo me hago cargo, William, a menos que se haya estropeado uno de tus trabajos."

"Pierda cuidado, no se trataba de nada importante."

"¿Y qué es importante… esa doctora que aparentemente te ha quitado el sueño?" Al verlo abrir los ojos añadió: "No es necesario que me expliques algo que a ti mismo te ha costado trabajo descifrar. Es evidente que te has enamorado… sólo me restaba saber quién era el objeto de tus sentimientos, y al principio pensé que era-"

"¿Candy?" Declarándose en silenciosa derrota ante la incisiva mirada de la señora, aclaró: "Debo reconocer que hace unos meses le propuse matrimonio, pues sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, y que sólo Candy podía llenar mis necesidades afectivas. Luego ocurrió que se reunió con Terry, y mis esperanzas de formar una familia al lado de ella se desvanecieron, y después-"

"Conociste a esa joven doctora, supongo", terminó puntualizando Elroy.

"¿También desaprueba que una mujer se desempeñe como médico?"

"Médico o enfermera, ¿qué más da? Ninguna mujer debería estar llevando el dinero a sus casas; eso sólo le corresponde a los hombres." Hizo una pausa. "Aunque de no haber sido por Candy en el hospital Santa Juana, y ahora por esa doctora en Londres, tal vez no estuvieras aquí... ni yo tampoco, pues sólo Candy me ayudó a bajar mi presión arterial hace algunos años."

"¿Entonces reconoce lo importante que ha sido Candy en nuestras vidas, así como su trabajo en la enfermería?"

Ella suspiró con resignación. "¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Mientras más me aferre a las tradiciones, más rebeldes serán ustedes, la nueva generación de los Andley, con tal de llevarme la contraria." Recogió la charola, y mientras se dirigía a la puerta preguntó: "¿Qué has hecho respecto a esa doctora que te tiene tan atolondrado?"

El fijó la vista en un florero para evitar un nuevo reclamo en la perturbadora mirada de la dama. "Como consecuencia del curso actual de la guerra, hace un mes comencé a escribir a todos los hospitales del país, en busca de alguna noticia que me indique que Kelly ya está de regreso en América, y que su hermano debe estar al tanto de ello, aunque algo me hace pensar que ella no quiere que yo lo sepa."

"¿Qué te hace suponer que está de nuevo en los Estados Unidos?"

"Para comenzar, ya cesó el reclutamiento de médicos y enfermeras a Europa; además, existe un fuerte rumor de que no pasa de esta semana que la guerra llegue a su fin… quién sabe si ese final tenga lugar hoy mismo."

"¡Dios bendito!", exclamó la tía abuela, "¡Enhorabuena ha terminado esta pesadilla!" De repente, pensó en William y su deseo oculto de iniciar una relación con la doctora Kelly. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que enviaste un mensaje a los hospitales?"

El apartó un dorado mechón de la frente. "En cuanto hablé con Eliza, volví a emitir otro comunicado, pero nada… pareciera como si a Kelly se la hubiera tragado la tierra."

La tía Elroy volvió a dejar la charola sobre el escritorio, y miró a Albert fijamente. "¿Cuál es el incentivo que necesitas, William?"

"No entiendo. ¿Incentivo para qué?"

"¿Qué palabras de aliento necesitas escuchar de mis labios para que cierres con llave la puerta de esta oficina y te lances a buscar a esa doctora… algo así como, 'Estoy dispuesta a aceptarla aunque le guste vivir contra la corriente'? Siempre has hecho lo que has querido, Albert; ¿desde cuándo necesitas que te saque a patadas de tu mansión para que encuentres lo que en realidad estás buscando?"

"Me ha llamado Albert…"

"¡No me cambies el tema!" Olvidando la taza de café que permanecía sucia sobre la mesa, la tía lanzó el abanico al suelo. "Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que dijera esto, pero… no perteneces al mundo de los negocios, Albert, no es tu vida… y aunque debes cumplir unas responsabilidades como jefe de la familia Andley, siempre has delegado en otras personas la parte administrativa. Anda, sal a buscar a la doctora; con tal de encender de nuevo la llama de tus ojos soy capaz de recibir a una barrendera en la casa."

"¡Tía abuela!"

"¡Es una orden, si no quieres que mande a los criados a que te echen!" Caminó alrededor del escritorio, y haciendo uso de su gran constitución física, levantó a Albert de la silla, y dándole una ligera nalgada, le dio un empujón hasta la puerta. "¡Y no quiero que regreses sin que al menos tengas noticias de ella!"

"Ni siquiera sé si está en Europa o en América", se defendió él. La observó con detenimiento, y su corazón se llenó de alegría. ¿Cómo no la había visto de ese modo, así, tan protectora, tan preocupada por él? 'Tal vez siempre lo ha sido', descubrió, al ver que bajo la fachada de matriarca dura y sin sentimientos se ocultaba una mujer que en sus últimas décadas no había hecho sino dedicarse a los descendientes más jóvenes de la familia, incluyendo a Stear y Archie en ausencia de sus padres. ¡Qué injustos habían sido todos, incluyéndolo a él, al no haberse esforzado en conocerla mejor en lugar de evitarla para no oír sus sermones! 'Debimos haberle dado una oportunidad', pensó. De repente, ella extendió la mano hacia él, y en un gesto nada típico de ella, arregló los cabellos de su sobrino. "Las excusas sólo son válidas para aquél que las tiene", indicó.

No supo qué parte del intercambio entre ellos había sido más efectiva: si las palabras de ella, o el tierno e involuntario gesto de haberle alisado el pelo… pero lo cierto era que la verdadera tía Elroy, aquélla que hasta ese momento pensaba que podía vivir enmascarada bajo estrictos parámetros de disciplina, no sólo se mostraba receptiva a dar la bienvenida a una posible novia no tradicional, sino que además desplegaba un afecto nunca antes imaginado, lo que hizo que sus pulmones se llenaran de un aire más puro, renovándose con incesante energía. "No tengo dónde ir", reconoció al fin. "Si abandono esta oficina, de seguro no será para visitar un hospital."

"No pretendo que des la vuelta al mundo en dos días, sino que salgas a respirar aire fresco y medites bien lo que vas a hacer", sugirió ella, tomando la vieja chamarra del chico de una silla cercana. "Estás muy pálido; siempre lo has sido, pero llevas unas marcadas ojeras debido a todas tus preocupaciones."

Si bien el manejo de la contabilidad de los Andley le había resultado aburrida desde el inicio, a partir de ese instante William Albert perdió todo interés en reanudar sus labores, aunque de todas maneras no había avanzado mucho en su objetivo. De cada diez a doce horas que invertía en el estudio, dedicaba unas siete a pensar en ella, en Kelly… y en lo estúpido que había sido al haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de ganarse su amor, pues por más reacia que ella fuera para aceptar una proposición romántica, él debió haber luchado sin cansancio hasta doblegar la voluntad de acero de la mujer de cabellos negros. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes… "Gracias por preocuparte, tía", sonrió; y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, se puso la chamarra, que ahora le quedaba más holgada, y abandonó los predios de la mansión Andley, conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. Esta vez no permitió que un chofer lo llevara, pues sólo manteniendo el pie en el acelerador lograría concentrarse en otras cosas que no fueran el remordimiento de haber regresado a Illinois mientras dejaba a Kelly en Londres. Ni siquiera podía enfadarse con ella por no escribirle, pues de aún permanecer en tierras británicas, era poco probable que tuviera un tiempo razonable para escribir cartas, sin contar con que los medios de correspondencia seguían siendo limitados en ocasiones, aún cuando se comentaba a viva voz que la guerra ya estaba por concluir. ¿Qué tal si hubiera resultado herida, o incluso contaminada con esa fiebre que había arropado al mundo entero? Aunque cada vez eran más los soldados que regresaban a casa, muchos de ellos llegaban impregnados de la enfermedad, aumentando el índice de mortalidad en los distintos países, y la cifra de muertes provocadas por las batallas iba más allá del deceso de los combatientes para abarcar las familias de éstos, alcanzando incluso a otros allegados contagiados por el virus. "Dios mío", pidió en voz baja, sin percatarse de que se dirigía a una colina conocida por él, y por varios amigos suyos, "aunque no la vuelva a ver, no permitas que nada malo le ocurra, esté donde esté…" De súbito, deseó que dicho lugar fuera al lado de su hermano Arturo, pues sólo así Kelly estaría más tranquila, sin necesidad de seguir atravesando continentes. Obviando los latidos de su corazón, Albert aparcó el automóvil cerca de la vía de rodaje, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba: la vieja colina que precedía a los parajes del hogar de Pony parecía extenderle una invitación a que formara parte del paisaje, y él, respondiendo a su llamado, bajó del coche, y a paso apresurado subió las inalteradas tierras.

Nada en los alrededores había cambiado, y cuando él se acostó sobre la hierba, sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo y que era un niño otra vez. Se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza, cerrando los párpados a la vez que aspiraba el fresco olor de los árboles. Por un lado, era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, y la colina atrajo a su mente las mismas ilusiones que había cultivado en cada nota que solía emitir en la gaita, y en cada paso que daba en dirección al horizonte; de otra parte, algo parecía no encajar en el cuadro que con tanto empeño había diseñado a lo largo de sus vivencias. A excepción de sus intenciones de casarse con Candy, y del sufrimiento de esta última por haberse alejado de Terry, todos sus anhelos se habían cumplido: el encuentro definitivo de Candy con su padre, el ascenso profesional de George, la estabilidad de sus amigos… ¿y qué de sus aspiraciones? ¿Alguna vez se había detenido a pensar en planear una vida propia, sin pensar primero en los demás? No estaba arrepentido de ninguna de sus decisiones, pero ahora que las vías del tren parecían al fin encarrilarse, la soledad pesaba como un crimen. Antes era más sencillo, pues contaba con los chistes y el optimismo de Candy, y no era para nada menos que en un desesperado intento de aferrarse a los últimos fragmentos de su pasado, concibiera la idea de casarse con ella. ¡Qué idea tan absurda, y qué egoísta había sido al pretender que ella lo aceptara como esposo sólo para compensar la falta de una verdadera alma gemela! La tía abuela había hecho bien al haberlo echado de la oficina; el brillante sol vespertino y la caricia del viento refrescaban sus sentidos, y qué mejor lugar para decir adiós a su vida en solitario que la vieja colina donde en comunión con Dios, y gracias al deseo de George de contemplar a su hija en silencio en épocas pasadas, mitigaba un poco sus ansias de compartir con más personas todo el amor que tenía almacenado en grandes cantidades. En eso, el sonido lejano de una gaita comenzaba a afinar sus sentidos como una quimera que amenazaba con desequilibrar su estado de placidez, y sonrió al evocar tantos retazos de experiencias en las que un niño ataviado de falda escocesa iba tocando de un lado a otro atrayendo la atención de los animales. 'No renunciaré a los recuerdos', resolvió, 'pero es hora de desprenderme un poco de ellos para comenzar desde un nuevo principio…' Trató de apartar el sonido de la gaita de sus oídos, pues sabía que era irreal, aunque la imaginaria melodía se escuchaba tentadora para su abatido organismo, e incluso vio su propia silueta, la imaginaria figura del 'príncipe', como bien dijera Candy, aproximarse a lo lejos, y cada vez la visión se presentaba más cerca. 'Debo estar demasiado cansado, pues comienzo a ver y a oír cosas que no existen…' ¿Acaso sería un nuevo trauma en su cabeza, exacerbado por su preocupación por Kelly? No sentía dolor alguno en las sienes; sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaban a medida que la aparición se hacía cada vez más definida… y fue entonces cuando descubrió que la figura que se dirigía a él no era la del muchacho de cabellos dorados que una vez había sido, sino la de un sujeto, también con vestidura escocesa, de largo y abundante cabello negro… "No es un hombre", dijo en voz alta, "no es un hombre sino…" Enmudeció de repente, pues una ráfaga de viento apartó la oscura cabellera del rostro del príncipe del espejismo, que ahora quedaba al descubierto… "Eres tú…", suspiró él, poniéndose de pie.

Ella sólo se limitaba a sonreírle, hasta que se detuvo frente a él, quien ya se encontraba de pie. Llevando la típica vestimenta escocesa, había dejado de tocar la gaita unos segundos atrás, y su largo cabello seguía siendo ondeado por el viento. Nunca antes había visto Albert algo más hermoso que su reina de la colina, en medio de los árboles y los animales que tanto amaba. El pasado y el presente se encontraron, y la ilusión conoció a la realidad, armonizando en una agradable estampa. No tenía que cerrar la puerta del todo a sus pasadas experiencias; sólo tenía que compartirlas y tomarlas como base para planificar el futuro, y allí estaba ella, como un elemento integral de ese mundo soñado y la sorpresiva y gratificante realidad que lo rodeaba. Quería integrar lo mejor de cada mitad de su alma y disfrutar del resultado final junto a ella… sólo con ella. ¿No debería estar en Londres, o trabajando en cualquier hospital en América?

Ocultando su emoción al verlo, Kelly dijo: "Una vez alguien me había comentado sobre un mágico lugar cerca de la propiedad donde había crecido, y que acostumbraba tocar la gaita en ese paraíso." Y lo era, pues el verdor de la hierba y la frondosidad de los árboles matizaban el paisaje campestre de un colorido verdor, opacado únicamente por los resplandecientes ojos azules de Albert. "Regresé hace unos días, y luego de reunirme con Arturo, quise pasar a visitarte, pero al final no me atreví a llegar a tu mansión, así que pasé a conocer el lugar donde conociste a Candy, y donde habían comenzado tantas esperanzas para ti." Rió con una música más melodiosa que las notas que había interpretado en la gaita. "Con lo que no contaba era con tu presencia en esta colina."

"Yo tampoco", reconoció él, admirando la rapidez con la que ella había asimilado las notas en la gaita, las cuales él le había enseñado una tarde en el hospital ambulante de Londres, luego de haberla tomado prestada de un paciente. "Te sienta muy bien la ropa escocesa."

"Gracias", fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Kelly. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de invadir el espacio de él, en especial aquél en el que había conocido a Candy? Sintiendo que había traicionado la confianza de su amigo, bajó la cabeza en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues enseguida él levantó la suave barbilla con sus dedos. "Parecías un espejismo… te eché mucho de menos."

"¿En serio?"

"Más de lo que imaginas, aunque no comprendo por qué nunca me escribiste. ¿Aún estaba prohibido el envío y recibo de correspondencia en Europa?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "El movimiento de cartas está fluyendo con mayor rapidez, Albert."

El corazón de Albert dio un vuelco de agonía. "¿Entonces?"

Kelly dejó la gaita sobre una piedra cercana, pero en vez de mirarlo, se giró para que él no viera las lágrimas que empañaban sus pupilas. "Necesitabas tiempo para ti, para descansar… no olvides que sufriste un severo golpe en Londres."

"Eso no fue impedimento para que trabajáramos juntos en el hospital."

"Y fue un grave error haber permitido que me ayudaras."

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?" Por primera vez desde tuviera uso de razón, Albert sentía que se salía de sus casillas. "Es ese médico, ¿verdad? Ese Michael… sólo una vez te he visto llevar ropa femenina, y fue precisamente cuando salías a encontrarte con él."

Ella se volteó en dirección a él, con una mezcla de emoción y furia. "Sólo espero que no estés celoso, Albert, pues no tienes motivos para estarlo. A estas alturas deberías estar más enamorado que nunca de Candy; y si tú te das tu tiempo para reflexionar en torno a ella, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?"

"No has contestado mi pregunta sobre el doctor Michael…" Fue en ese instante que él decidió no dejarla ir. Si ella no lo amaba, él se encargaría de ganarse su afecto tarde o temprano, ¡pero nunca más perdería la oportunidad de estar a su lado! Dios la había llevado a la colina de Pony como respuesta a las pocas preguntas que le quedaban por contestar, así que no cometería el mismo error dos veces… ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que su amor por Kelly era verdadero.

Kelly frunció el entrecejo. El Albert de gran temple y aplomo que había conocido parecía tambalearse, a juzgar por la dureza de sus expresiones, así como por sus ojeras. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? "Como mencioné el día que nos despedimos, Michael es sólo un buen colega que me ayuda de vez en cuando facilitándome medicamentos. Antes de salir de Inglaterra, tuve una cena con él y su prometida, que es inglesa, y ambos planean vivir en Londres." Estudió la reacción de él, y contuvo los deseos de reír al ver que los colores desaparecían del rostro de su otrora paciente. En otras circunstancias, habría explotado de felicidad al verlo desenvolverse con tanta propiedad en torno a ella, pero el deseo de él de unirse en matrimonio a Candy seguía tan claro como el agua.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos, y para desventaja de ella, los ojos de Albert adquirieron un destello casi angelical, como si intentara hablarle desde las profundidades de ellos. Luego de una pausa interminable, él tomó la palabra. "No sabía que ese médico estaba comprometido en matrimonio…", se encogió de hombros como tantas veces hiciera en el hospital al ver morir un paciente, "¡Me siento como un estúpido!" Dio unos pasos adelante, teniéndola tan cerca que podía percibir su aliento. "Kelly, yo-"

"El director del hospital Santa Juana en Chicago ha decidido retirarse", interrumpió ella, en alusión al doctor Lenard. "En cuanto pisé tierra firme, recibí una convocatoria para asumir el puesto vacante, y estoy pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar."

El la tomó por los hombros. "¿Posibilidad? ¿Y por qué no puede ser una certeza?"

Ella suspiró. No sabía qué la había llevado a cometer la locura de vestir como los escoceses y entonar la melodía de la gaita en la colina de Pony; tal vez decía adiós, por última vez, al único hombre que había sido capaz de llevarla a hacer una introspección de sí misma. Su sola presencia en el lugar ya era absurda, por lo que no tenía nada más que perder. "No quiero sufrir, Albert. Tal vez creas que soy una cobarde al encerrarme en mí misma y en mi trabajo, pero no quiero cambiar nada de lo que siempre me ha rodeado. Estar cerca de ti, y de todo lo que en mí provocas, sería como destruir todo aquello que con tanto sacrificio he edificado."

"Pues estamos a mano", concedió él, "ya que justo ahora pensaba en esa fachada de hombre de madurez con la que siempre me han descrito, y la triste verdad es que me he resistido a abrazar los cambios, y como prueba de ello estaba mi obstinado interés en preservar las cosas tal y como estaban, incluyendo la cercanía de Candy."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sólo casándome con ella hubiera sentido que pisaba terreno seguro… al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes."

"¿Y ahora?"

Sin atinar a proferir la respuesta que ambos esperaban, él cambió de tema. "Tuve noticias de tu hermano, y ya está libre, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, pues ya te reuniste con él."

Ella sonrió. "Así es." De pronto, repasó las últimas palabras de él. "¿Cómo sabes que Arturo salió de prisión?"

"No lo vas a creer", dijo Albert, "pero un miembro de la familia, Eliza Legan, está perdidamente enamorada de él."

"El no me ha comentado nada. ¿Cómo sucedió?"

"Como suele suceder cuando las personas se enamoran… reciben el golpe sin haberse dado cuenta." Antes que ella lograra esquivarlo, la asió por la cintura con sumo cuidado, y podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la doctora como si fueran suyos. "Estoy loco por ti, Kelly, o como te llames… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde, y estaba de vuelta en Illinois. ¡Me tenías tan preocupado desde entonces!"

"¿Cómo dices, Albert?" Kelly no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Al comienzo de su convalecencia en Londres, el joven no paraba de hablar sobre Candy, aunque posteriormente no la mencionaba tan a menudo. "Cada vez entiendo menos…"

"Yo tampoco lo entendí sino hasta ahora. Kelly… Candy era mi esperanza, pero eres _tú _la materialización de mis sueños. Mi hija adoptiva siempre contará con mi apoyo, pero ya no tengo que jugar al vagabundo escurridizo ni al hermano mayor de todos para alcanzar mi felicidad. Quiero obtenerla por mérito propio, y tú eres un gran pedazo de esa felicidad…" Se detuvo al ver dos gruesas lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de la doctora, a lo que no perdió tiempo alguno en secarlas con la palma de su mano. "Luces hermosa incluso cuando lloras."

Ella capturó la mano que la acariciaba. "No sabes cómo he sufrido estos meses alejada de ti, sin tener siquiera una noticia tuya, aunque sabía que tenías intenciones de escribirme, pues así me lo habías dejado saber en Londres; pero era preciso que nos mantuviéramos alejados. Ahora comprendo que hice muy mal en haber venido y- " Sus palabras se desvanecieron, ya que él no apartaba la vista de ella, y se sintió desnuda, tan desnuda que decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo, incluyendo la amistad que había aflorado entre ambos. "Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar una y otra vez en lo que ha sido de mi vida; y si bien es verdad que el amor por mi profesión no ha mermado, no es menos cierto que puedo hallar un espacio para ser querida y valorada. Soy independiente, ¡pero también soy una mujer! Yo necesito, y quiero necesitar, a alguien a quien yo pueda amar, y que también me ame… y de no haber sido por tu situación con Candy, habría tenido la certeza de que ese alguien no podía ser otro sino tú." Aguardó porque él emitiera algún comentario, pero lo que hizo a continuación la dejó sin aire: aprisionándola con el brazo que le quedaba libre, la besó lenta y sugestivamente. No sabía qué hacer en estos casos, pues habían pasado varios años desde que fuera besada a la fuerza por un compañero de estudios, y había perdido la noción de cómo se sentía dicha caricia. Entonces él la abrazó para calmarla, y ella dejó que su instinto actuara por sí solo. Olvidando su miedo inicial, permitió que él marcara el paso dentro de su boca, hasta que al fin marchó al compás de él, fundiéndose ambos en la ambrosía del amor. Estuvieron así unos minutos, abrazándose, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos… hasta que él recordó un dato muy importante, y con mucho pesar se apartó. "¿Cuál es tu primer nombre?"

Ella comenzó a reír con desenfreno. "Es tan horrible que a veces hasta lo olvido, ¿pero qué importa? La mujer que ahora ves está muy enamorada de ti… tanto, que nunca antes había sido tan sincera al hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos."

"A mí también me cuesta mucho hablar de mí mismo", admitió él, y tomándola de las manos le dijo. "Quiero que vivamos esto, Kelly, que comencemos a disfrutar de nuestro amor… si realmente me amas."

Ella acarició la endurecida mejilla. "Albert, ¿nunca te diste cuenta que casi al final de nuestra convivencia en el hospital yo evitaba estar contigo todo el tiempo? ¡Estaba tan impresionada por ti que tenía miedo de perder la concentración en el trabajo!"

"No lo hubieras hecho y lo sabes", dijo él, sintiendo una profunda admiración por esta mujer que había roto los esquemas sociales, y que ahora estaba dispuesta a abrir las puertas a una relación… ¡con él! "¿Qué dices, Kelly… quieres luchar por nosotros tanto como yo lo deseo? Tuviste la valentía de llegar a esta colina, ataviada con ropa de Escocia, y poniendo en práctica mis enseñanzas en la gaita. ¿Qué puede ser más difícil que eso?"

Ella lo contempló embelesada, pues junto a él, las penas de la vida se hacían más livianas, y todo era posible; y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más grande era la semilla del amor que él había ayudado a germinar. Rió con fuerza ante el absurdo de la situación, pero ya las fichas habían caído en su lugar. No era necesario que Albert ofreciera más razones sobre las cuales ambos se merecían una oportunidad, pues sus ojos habían sido más elocuentes que sus palabras. "Me has convencido, Albert… creo en ti, y en que todo es posible", dijo en un susurro. Aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, en especial sobre Candy, pero ya habría tiempo para eso; lo importante era que ambos habían dado un paso adelante, dejando atrás el jardín que habían cultivado para otros, para atravesar un sendero en común, hasta haber hallado su propio rosal.

/

Aunque sólo eran las diez de la mañana, el ruido de la muchedumbre apostada a las afueras del teatro Stratford evitaba que Terry escuchara la proposición de Robert mientras ambos conversaban en el camerino, luego que diera por terminado el ensayo para la nueva obra cuyo estreno sería esa misma noche. Robert había regresado a Broadway hacía apenas dos días, pero en lugar de dar comienzo a los preparativos para el nuevo espectáculo, aguardó a que Terry finalizara su ensayo. "¿Entendí bien, o la multitud no me deja oír?", preguntó el joven.

Robert acarició con la mano unas piezas de vestuario colgadas en un armario. Había echado de menos los arrebatos e impulsos de su mejor estudiante. "Ambos sabemos que escuchaste muy bien, Terrence, pero si deseas que lo vuelva a repetir… mi esposa y yo radicaremos en Londres de manera permanente."

Terry frunció el ceño, aunque no estaba molesto. El 1918 había sido un año de demasiadas sorpresas para todos, y ahora lo pensaba dos veces antes de creer cualquier novedad que recibiera. "Esto tiene que ser una broma", dijo, antes de dar paso a un ramillete de risas, y así permaneció por espacio de uno o dos minutos, hasta que vio la expresión inalterable de su mentor, y por respeto a este último, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. "Disculpa que me ría, Robert, ¡pero ese parlamento te quedó genial!"

"Hablo en serio, Terry… viviré en Inglaterra, y llevaré a mi familia conmigo."

Pero el chico seguía haciendo caso omiso. "Ya no tienes por qué alardear de tu talento, viejo amigo… no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que no logré tragarme el cuento de que te marchas."

"Si te dijera que pienso ponerte a cargo de la escuela actoral aquí en Broadway, ¿me creerías?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", exclamó él entre risas. "No puedes dejarme a cargo porque necesitas de todo un elenco para llevar a cabo las funciones por todo el país."

"También voy a dejar otras personas a cargo de las giras."

"Sí, claro, y yo soy un niño que se chupa el de- " Se detuvo al ver que Robert cruzaba los brazos. Muchas veces el experimentado actor jugaba bromas a Terry y a otros miembros de la compañía haciéndoles creer que hablaba en serio cuando en realidad se trataba de una más de sus interpretaciones; pero en el transcurso de su desempeño como uno de los actores principales, Terry había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de su maestro. "Estás hablando en serio", murmuró; y al no recibir confirmación alguna del otro, se llevó una mano al mentón. "Creo que necesitaré un cigarrillo, pues no estoy coordinando bien…"

"Hace mucho dejaste de fumar, y no veo razón para que comiences de nuevo."

"¡Es que no puedo vivir sin ti!", bromeó él, poniéndose de rodillas como un príncipe enamorado.

"No seas ridículo, Terry, ¡levántate!", ordenó Robert conteniendo la risa. "Ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿aceptas el trabajo que te ofrezco? Esto significa para ti el fin de todos esos viajes en tren, y tendrás la escuela a tus anchas sin dejar de deleitar al público con tus actuaciones… la diferencia es que ya no será necesario que salgas de Broadway, y si en algún momento sientes que estás demasiado cargado de responsabilidades, puedes delegar algunos deberes en tu asistente."

"A Russell le encantará diversificar sus tareas", admitió el actor.

"¿Debo tomar ese comentario como una respuesta afirmativa?"

"No lo sé", respondió Terry, dándose un masaje en la nuca. En otras circunstancias, habría acogido con beneplácito el ofrecimiento, pues la propuesta hubiera sido la idónea para conciliar la realización de su trabajo con la formación de una familia al lado de Candy, pero ahora que ella se había marchado de su vida, no tenía sentido limitarse al teatro Stratford cuando bien pudiera seguir viajando alrededor del mundo para mitigar su soledad. Iba a rechazar la oferta de Robert cuando un extra abrió la puerta de golpe. "Señor Terry, afuera hay un hombre diciendo que usted lo conoce, y que es muy urgente que usted hable con él."

Terry suspiró. "Es el cuarto admirador que intenta meterse al camerino el día de hoy."

"Si fuera tú no me quejaría tanto", opinó Robert. "No olvides que ayer varios soldados se las ingeniaron para entrar a esta habitación mientras te cambiabas de ropa… deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de intromisiones, pues no es la primera vez que sucede, ni tampoco será la última."

"¿Acaso la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer después que termina una función?" Garabateando su autógrafo en un afiche, hizo entrega del mismo al otro empleado. "Haz entrega de esto a ese 'camarada', y ya verás cómo regresa corriendo a su casa alardeando de su gran experiencia con su viejo amigo del alma." Cuando el extra cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia Robert. "Debes ordenar que se construya un pasadizo para que cada actor pueda entrar y salir libremente del teatro, sin que ciertas personas obsesivas se den cuenta."

Robert decidió tornar el comentario a su favor. "Ya que así lo sugieres, ¿por qué no aceptas el cargo que te ofrezco, de modo que no tienes que esperar porque otros acojan tus sugerencias?"

Terry enmudeció, sorprendido por la suspicacia del director. "No estarás tranquilo hasta que acepte…"

"Más que presionarte, quiero que alejes a Candy de tu organismo antes que tomes cualquier resolución." Al ver que se encendía una chispa en los ojos zafiro, continuó: "No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tu nueva separación de Candy te ha frenado en tus deseos de establecerte en un solo lugar. El Terrence al que contraté no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar, y muchas veces te pusiste pesado de tanto que insistías en que te sacara de las giras."

"¿Crees que con lo que me pasó en Sicilia desearía llevar una vida sedentaria en Nueva York?"

Robert sonrió con tristeza. "Acabas de hacer un parlamento muy convincente para cualquiera, excepto para mí. Sé muy bien cuándo actúas y cuándo dices la verdad, y definitivamente estás actuando… no quieres aceptar el trabajo porque sólo viajando crees que hallarás una escapatoria a tus recuerdos con Candy, y no acabas de darte cuenta que no hay forma en que puedas escapar de tus vivencias."

"¡No estoy escapando de nada!", gritó él con furia al percibir cómo Robert veía la transparencia de su mundo interior. En eso, la puerta se abrió una vez más, y Terry miró al extra con enfado. "¿Y ahora qué?"

El hombre bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado por haber causado tanta molestia al actor principal. "Es ese hombre, el admirador… dice que no se irá hasta haber hablado con usted."

"¿Dónde está ese imbécil?"

"Afuera, en la puerta trasera del teatro."

"Hazte a un lado", dijo Terry, empujando al empleado contra la pared, y salió corriendo por el pasillo, no sin antes escuchar la resonante voz de Robert. "¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces! Cualquier cosa negativa que le hagas a un fanático se volverá en tu contra…" Pero Terry no estaba de ánimo para escuchar razones; estaba hastiado de la persecución de algunos espectadores. No podía generalizar… muchos aficionados al teatro se marchaban a sus hogares inmediatamente después que culminaban las presentaciones, pues no interesaban relacionarse en privado con los actores. Sin embargo, desde que sus esfuerzos dramáticos comenzaran a dar frutos, él no podía salir de su casa sin que fuera fotografiado una decena de veces, o entrevistado sobre Susana o cualquier rumor mal infundado. Llegó al final del corredor, y aunque la puerta trasera era muy pesada, abrió la misma de un tirón, deseando que al otro lado el hombre que lo molestaba cayera al suelo por el portazo. Al no escuchar ningún ruido o quejido de dolor, salió por completo del edificio, y se encontró cara a cara con el intruso. De primera instancia, aparentaba ser un completo extraño, aunque la chamarra y pantalones que llevaba puestos dejaban entrever que se trataba de una persona distinguida; mas había algo en el porte que llevaba, esa postura de autoridad con que lo observaba… autoridad… Se detuvo en el rostro de facciones fuertes del espigado hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, como si fuera una especie de general…

_Von Haller._

Terry apretó los puños y se mordió los dientes para evitar asestarle un golpe en plena calle. "¿Qué… haces… aquí?"

El antiguo general avanzó hacia él con cautela. "No debes asustarte, Terrence; después de todo, no puedo hacerte nada en territorio americano."

"¡Te reportaré con las autoridades por asesino!"

"No estaré aquí mucho tiempo; sólo vine para hablar contigo antes de volver a Sicilia."

"Eso debimos haberlo hecho en Taormina, antes que mi padre me sacara de allí. ¿Y por qué dices 'volver a Sicilia'… piensas quedarte allí el resto de tu vida, sin importar que tienes una esposa e hijas que te esperan en Alemania?"

Ambos permanecían a las afueras del teatro, estudiándose como cazador a su presa, ¿pero quién, de los dos, era la víctima, y quién el depredador? Manfred quiso sonreír con empatía, pero temió ser malinterpretado por el actor, y optó por no mostrar expresión alguna para no dar la falsa idea de que se burlaba del dolor ajeno. "Al cabo de una semana luego de que tú y Candy salieran de Taormina, recibí un telegrama de Berlín. Sonje y las niñas habían sido contagiadas con ese mal que está arropando al mundo entero, y viajé a mi tierra lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar, las niñas estaban en peligro de muerte, pero Sonje…" Tragó saliva al sentir un nudo en su garganta, y a la mente de Terry regresó la imagen del general de aspecto tosco que no dejaba de referirse con amor a su esposa e hijas. Entonces recordó el oscuro día en que el alemán ayudó a Candy a escapar de Taormina, así como el traicionero silencio del general sobre el paradero de la pecosa. Conmovido por el destino que con toda probabilidad corriera Sonje, pero sin perder la frialdad con la que debía tratarlo, preguntó: "¿Qué le pasó a tu esposa?"

Von Haller extendió las manos con aflicción. "Las niñas habían adquirido la enfermedad primero, por lo que ella se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a sanarlas, aunque eso conllevara sacrificar su propia salud. Según me contaron mis amigos más tarde, había ordenado a mis colegas en Berlín que no me dijeran nada por temor a que algo grave me sucediera en el camino de Sicilia a Alemania, y tampoco quería contrariarme; esto es, hasta que la epidemia se apoderó de su cuerpo con tal fuerza que ya no podía sostenerse asistiendo a las niñas. Varios médicos brindaron sus servicios a las tres día y noche, mientras yo…" Un sollozo evitó que terminara la oración, pero cerró los párpados, centrando sus esfuerzos en continuar. "Cuando Sonje ya no pudo levantarse de la cama, los médicos sugirieron que ya era hora de que yo estuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía, y ellos mismos enviaron el comunicado a Sicilia, y en cuanto lo recibí, abandoné Taormina sin detenerme a dejar a otras personas a cargo; pero cuando llegué a Berlín, ya era demasiado tarde… al menos para Sonje." Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y el Von Haller temerario y decidido que Terry había conocido en Taormina brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Cómo un ser humano podía ser capaz de ser tan cruel y sensible al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué clase de experiencias hacían que ciertas personas fueran más complejas, como si tuvieran dos almas? Terry no sabía qué decir ante el sufrimiento del hombre al cual había llegado a considerar casi su amigo, mas no podía olvidar que él había asistido a Candy mientras ella salía de Taormina, y que el general se había mostrado indiferente ante el desespero con que el actor le suplicaba que dijera la verdad sobre la partida de su linda enfermera. "Mi amada esposa ha ido a morar con el Señor", oyó confirmar a Manfred.

"¿Y las niñas?"

"Al cabo de varios días luego que muriera su madre, la salud de ellas comenzó a mejorar, por lo que el sacrificio de Sonje no fue en vano."

Terry bajó la cabeza. Por mucho que despreciara a Von Haller en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentir lástima de él, pues además de un militar sanguinario, también era esposo y padre. "Debe ser muy difícil para ellas aceptar la partida de su madre. La mía vive, pero estuvimos separados unos años, y comprendo cómo ellas se sienten."

Von Haller hizo un paréntesis en su dolor para dedicarse al joven que había propiciado su impulsivo viaje a Nueva York, comunicándole buenas nuevas. "No ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, aunque ahora contamos con la ayuda de Sofia."

"¿Sofia?", repitió Terry. "¿Acaso está en Alemania?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Luego de la muerte de Sonje, mis superiores me relevaron de mis funciones como general, de modo que no tuve que asumir la responsabilidad de causar más decesos en Italia. Sin embargo, durante mis meses previos de estadía en Sicilia me había dado cuenta que la industria de quesos en Taormina no tenía buena dirección, e iba encaminada a la quiebra. Realmente siempre me gustó Sicilia como un lugar donde vivir junto a… Sonje y las niñas. Entonces llevé a mis hijas conmigo a Villa Schuler, y pude ver cómo ellas comenzaban a sonreír por primera vez luego que perdieran a su madre… el cambio de escenario les había sentado muy bien, y Sofia se encargaba de ellas en sus ratos libres, y así ha sido hasta ahora."

"¿Qué pasará cuando los señores Schuler regresen a la hospedería?", preguntó Terry con curiosidad, distanciándose cada vez más del odio que había cultivado por el general los últimos meses.

"Cuando las cosas en Italia se calmaron lo suficiente para permitir un mayor movimiento en la correspondencia y el recibo de telegramas, Sofia contactó a los señores Schuler exponiendo mi situación y la de las niñas, y también les informó sobre mi deseo de establecerme en Taormina para ayudar a levantar la fábrica de quesos. Enseguida ellos dieron su aprobación para que mi familia y yo permaneciéramos viviendo en Villa Schuler para ayudar a Sofia en el manejo de la propiedad mientras ambos planificábamos mejor la producción de quesos, y de este modo Taormina generaría un mayor interés en negociantes dispuestos a invertir y obtener ganancias en la fábrica, lo que resultaría en más visitas a Porta Catania, y con ello un aumento en los huéspedes a pasar su estancia en Villa Schuler… y las niñas están encantadas con la idea."

"¿Debo suponer que perdonaste a Sofia por habernos encubierto a mí y a Candy?"

Von Haller dio dos pasos adelante. "Nunca pensé hacerle daño a ella… ni a ninguno de ustedes. Fue por eso que vine a hablar contigo, Terrence, para aclarar las cosas, algo que no pude hacer cuando tú y Candy salieron de Taormina debido al rango que ocupaba y al peligro que acechaba."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

A pesar del frío que anticipaba el invierno por venir, Von Haller secó el sudor de su frente. "Mientras ayudaba a Candy a subir al coche que la llevaría rumbo al barco hospital en Messina, y tú la buscabas como un loco por toda Taormina, Sofia recibió una noticia inesperada en Villa Schuler: la llegada del señor y la señora Oppenheimer." Iba a proseguir, pero al ver la expresión boquiabierta de Terry, no tuvo otro remedio que reír. "Nadie, ni siquiera Sofia, sabía que los excéntricos señores Oppenheimer contaban, al igual que tu padre, con un aeroplano con el cual podían viajar a cualquier parte. En cuanto obtuvieron permiso de los alemanes para volar a través de una ruta segura, llevaron su avión hasta Messina, de donde partirían en coche rumbo a Taormina. En el trayecto, el conductor del coche donde yo viajaba con Candy los reconoció, pues varias veces los había llevado de paseo en las numerosas ocasiones que habían pasado sus vacaciones en Porta Catania. Ellos reconocieron a mi chofer, y ordenaron detener nuestro auto, y escuché cómo hablaban en el único idioma con el que les era posible comunicarse: el inglés. En su breve conversación, los señores Oppenheimer habían enviado un recado verbal a Sofia hacía unos minutos confirmando que iban de camino a Villa Schuler, y que esperaban no tener inconvenientes debido al tratado entre italianos y alemanes. En otras palabras, a esta pareja no le importaba para nada que el mundo entero estuviera en armas siempre y cuando ellos tuvieran su cama caliente en Villa Schuler. Pensé en Sofia, al igual que en todos nosotros, si los Oppenheimer llegaban a descubrirte, o si llegaba a sus oídos la noticia de que tú y Candy se habían hecho pasar por ellos."

"¿Por qué nos hubiera importado tanto lo que esos señores opinaran?", preguntó Terry con mofa, "¿O es que acaso llevan lingotes de oro en los bolsillos?"

"Casi se puede decir que sí. Hans Oppenheimer es uno de los banqueros más poderosos de Alemania y de todo el continente europeo, y como tal ejerce demasiadas influencias en la política alemana. Por lo poco que logré escuchar del intercambio entre éstos y el chofer de mi automóvil, pude destacar el alto nivel de egocentrismo y superficialidad de ese matrimonio, y me preocupé por Sofia, de lo que pudo haber sido de su vida si alguien la acusaba de alta traición. Poco después te encontré, y al par de minutos apareció tu padre en aquel avión, y si no volaban lejos del cielo italiano en aquel instante, habrían sido arrestados por el primer alemán que alcanzara a avistarlos."

"¿Por qué no esperaste por mí para llevarnos a ambos al buque hospital?"

"No había cabida para más pasajeros, e incluso demoré la salida del barco para que Candy pudiera abordar el mismo."

"¿Acaso estaba enferma?", preguntó Terry con inquietud.

Von Haller apretó los puños para no contar más de lo debido. "Estaba bien; es sólo que había tomado la decisión de irse y…", lo tomó por los hombros, "Te ruego que no insistas en pedirme que te cuente sobre el motivo que tuvo ella para irse, pues me hizo jurarle que nunca habría de hacerlo. Sólo puedo decirte que te ama, y que me dejó a cargo de ti mientras ese sujeto Albert llegaba en tu auxilio…" Retiró las manos de él, y retrocedió unos pasos, pues su misión estaba casi cumplida. "Es obvio que al principio ella tampoco sabía que el señor y la señora Oppenheimer estaban en Sicilia, y consideró más seguro que te quedaras en Taormina mientras ella adelantaba su parte del viaje. Luego ocurrió nuestro encuentro con los señores Oppenheimer, y me rogó que volviera a Taormina lo antes posible antes de que tú y Sofia fueran descubiertos."

Terry sintió cómo su cabeza giraba en torno a las cartas que había encontrado en la _suite _de Villa Schuler, y en la amarga despedida de su chica consentida, indicándole, entre otras cosas, que una persona estaría al pendiente de él mientras continuara en Taormina. ¿Sería posible que ese alguien fuera Manfred Von Haller? Con objetividad, se desprendió de la mala voluntad que había adquirido hacia el general a su salida de Italia, haciendo énfasis en los diversos encuentros que él y Candy habían sostenido con el alemán. Desde el primer día, ambos jóvenes habían llegado a la conclusión de que Von Haller era un buen hombre, y que éste sólo se encontraba al otro lado, el lado del enemigo, y de no haber sido así, habrían iniciado una sólida amistad. "Los alemanes no sólo trabajamos en pro del deber; vivimos de él", reiteró el europeo, "aunque para eso tuviéramos que ir contra nuestros propios deseos y debilidades… y parte de nuestro deber es cumplir nuestras promesas, incluyendo aquélla que hiciera a tu novia Candy."

La gentileza con que Von Haller se refería a ellos provocó en Terry una previsible compasión por el viudo. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de su honorabilidad? Iba a decirle que estuviera tranquilo, que ya no guardaba resentimiento hacia él, pero Manfred aún no terminaba de revelar todo: "El sótano de la iglesia que ustedes frecuentaban… un paciente dejó caer una vela encendida al suelo y-"

"¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?" Cada noche, y a pesar de las últimas palabras del general en Taormina, Terry no dejaba de rezar por la suerte del padre Enrico y los ocupantes de la clínica. Haber servido como voluntario junto a Candy lo había unido más a ella, y por primera vez tenía la satisfacción de haber realizado un trabajo con fines humanitarios. "¿Dónde están todos ahora?"

Von Haller aspiró el aire casi invernal de Broadway. "De no haber sido por el incendio, jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera una clínica bajo la iglesia. El lugar quedó destruido por completo, a lo que Sofia y yo preparamos el cuarto de lavandería de Villa Schuler para que tanto médicos como pacientes pudieran instalarse cómodamente. Los señores Schuler apoyaron la idea, aunque no dudo que con el fin de la guerra, cada quien podrá ser atendido en un hospital que brinde los servicios completos."

"¿Y el padre Enrico?"

"Sigue a cargo de su iglesia, y de vez en cuando pasa por la villa para asegurarse que Gianmarco y Fiorella se encuentren bien en Villa Schuler así como los pacientes… aunque me da la impresión de que el padre aún no confía en mí lo suficiente…"

"Si tomamos en cuenta el pequeño rango que tenías en el ejército, al igual que tu humilde misión de hacer trizas al enemigo, no lo culparía", dijo Terry con sarcasmo. "¿Qué te hace pensar que el padre no confía en ti?"

Manfred se rascó la barbilla. "Deben ser figuraciones mías; es sólo que a veces se me acerca con intenciones de contarme algo que parece importante, y de repente calla, contrario a su monaguillo, quien siempre insiste en que el padre confiese la verdad sobre un dato que aparenta ser muy revelador."

"¿Guido?" Terry estalló en risas. "¡Pero si ese muchacho apenas sabe amarrarse los zapatos! ¿Qué sabe él de los asuntos internos del padre?"

"Pues yo sí creo que el muchacho tiene algo muy importante que decirme, pero el padre no se lo permite, pues aún me considera una amenaza para Taormina, a pesar de que la guerra termina hoy con la rendición de Alemania… en estos momentos se debe estar firmando el Armisticio en Francia."

"No me tomes el pelo, Von Haller; la guerra no va a terminar aún."

La puerta tras de ellos se abrió con tal violencia que Terry tuvo que sostenerse con firmeza de una pared para no perder el equilibrio. "Al fin te encuentro, Terry. Los alemanes se han rendido; ¡la guerra ha terminado!", exclamó Robert con excitación. Entonces vio que el actor no estaba solo, y recordó lo airado que se encontraba el inglés al éste salir del camerino. "No se habrán ido a los puños, ¿o sí?"

A pesar de su estado depresivo debido a la pérdida de su esposa, Von Haller rió con tal fuerza que un par de hoyuelos desconocidos para Terry enmarcaron el rostro del alemán. "De seguro eso pasó por la mente de Terrence hace unos minutos", señaló, para consternación del director, y Terry no tuvo otro remedio que reír ante el absurdo de quedar en paz con Von Haller. "Tranquilo, Robert", dijo, tomando a su jefe por el hombro, "Sólo me bastó asestar un primer golpe para lograr la victoria."

"¿Entonces sí lo agrediste?" Al ver que los otros no respondían, Robert se cruzó de hombros. "¿Otro más de tus jueguitos, Granchester?"

Terry y Von Haller rieron con más fuerza, y al cabo de un par de minutos, Terry hizo las presentaciones de rigor. "Von Haller, te presento a mi verdugo, el director Robert Hathaway; y Robert… he aquí a mi admirador secreto."

Aliviado de saber que su alumno no había cometido una locura, Robert se unió a la cadena de risas, hasta que Terry aclaró: "De hecho, el hombre que ves aquí es un general alemán, y me ha salvado la vida." Ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que así había sido, y que su impresión general sobre Von Haller al inicio de su estadía en Italia había sido la correcta. 'Tal vez Candy opinaba igual, o de lo contrario, no le hubiera encomendado estar al pendiente de mí', pensó, antes de ofrecer a Robert una breve explicación sobre el motivo de la visita de Manfred, hasta que el militar interrumpió la plática diciendo: "Debo irme; no quiero que mis hijas estén más tiempo sin su padre. A no ser porque los Schuler me acogieron en su villa, habría sido capturado por cometer crímenes de guerra."

"¿En verdad viniste a Nueva York sólo para hablar con este muchacho malcriado?", preguntó Robert con la boca abierta.

"¡Pues ya era hora de que lo hubiera hecho!" Estrechó las manos del maestro y su aprendiz. "Perdóname por todo, Terry."

"¡Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón por haber pensado mal de ti!"

"Estuviste en todo tu derecho de hacerlo", sostuvo el rubio, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer, hasta que oyó la voz de Terry que le gritaba: "Envía mis saludos a todos…¡y no dejes escapar a Sofia!"

Robert le dio un manotazo en la frente. "¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante insinuación! ¿No ves que el hombre acaba de enviudar?"

"Unas puertas se cierran y otras se abren", dijo Terry con sabiduría, "y éste es un principio que debo comenzar por aplicarme yo mismo."

"¿Pues qué mejor modo de hacerlo que aceptando el trabajo aquí en la compañía?"

"Por lo visto no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que lo haga", se quejó él, intentando en vano de esconder su sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si me permites ir a mi casa a descansar un rato y así medito un poco las cosas?"

"Con tal de tener una respuesta afirmativa, contrataría a una mucama como tu asistente personal."

"Ya tengo un asistente, y es Russell."

"¿Acaso Russell te da masajes y te calienta el baño?"

"En verdad hoy estás insoportable", dijo Terry entre dientes, a medida que ambos entraban al interior del teatro; y varios minutos después, el joven actor manejaba rumbo a su residencia. Aunque a estas horas Eleanor estaría durmiendo la siesta que tanto necesitaba, él tenía que hablar con ella, pues sólo su madre podía brindarle una opinión objetiva sobre la posición de trabajo ofrecida por Robert. El camino a su casa era corto, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Aparcó el auto como siempre solía hacerlo, y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Aquella voz era inconfundible, pero no era posible que se encontrara allí, en Nueva York, cuando debería estar en otra parte. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con George Johnson. "Qué tal, George", dijo él en tono casual. "Te ves exhausto. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café, o prefieres ver a Eleanor de una vez?" De repente, recordó que no era buena idea que el administrador que le robara el corazón a la famosa actriz se viera con ella de inmediato, no sin que antes estuviera preparado para lo que vería a continuación. "Mejor te preparo una taza de té…"

"Esto no es una visita de cortesía, Terry", interrumpió George con voz de alarma, lo que provocó que el joven auscultara en las oscuras pupilas del recién llegado. Algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo… "¿Estás con Candy?", preguntó casi a gritos.

George cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando ver unas pestañas humedecidas por el llanto. "Así es. Ya sabe que soy su padre, y al principio se enojó conmigo, pero gracias al Todopoderoso ella me perdonó."

"Eso nunca lo puse en duda; el rencor no forma parte de la vida de Tarzán pecosa."

"Hay un límite para todo", sonrió el padre de la enfermera, repitiendo en su memoria los últimos meses a su lado en Pittsburgh. Debido a que la chica no estaba en condiciones para realizar tareas fuertes, él se había visto forzado a recuperar la vitalidad de su juventud para ayudarla, por lo que el hombre volvió a trepar árboles, a pescar en el riachuelo, y a cocinar mientras su hija dormía una siesta en sus días libres. Incluso terminó por hacerse cargo de Clin gran parte del tiempo, como también de Pupée, pues muy pronto Albert habría de llegar a Seven Springs a visitarlos… aunque con toda seguridad dicha visita sería adelantada a la mayor brevedad dada la urgencia que lo había motivado a viajar a Nueva York. "¿Y Ellie?"

"Aguarda un momento." Terry abrió la puerta sólo unos centímetros, asomando la cabeza al interior de la casa, e invitó a George a pasar. "Debe estar reposando; muy pronto despertará."

Por una fracción de segundo, George tuvo el presentimiento de que Eleanor, o Terry, le estaban ocultando algo importante, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, pues aún no tenía noticias de Albert, a quien había enviado un telegrama antes de partir de Seven Springs. "Iba a enviarte un comunicado, así como al señor Albert, pero tuve miedo de no recibir respuesta tal y como ocurre ahora con él-"

Esta vez Terry no pudo ocultar su desesperación. Tal y como ocurriera a su llegada a Taormina la mañana de su cumpleaños, la inquietud no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, y el terror nublaba su capacidad de dominar los nervios. "George, ¡ahórrate el suspenso y dime de una vez qué es lo que sucede!" Había observado el camino de lágrimas marcado en el rostro de quien bien pudo haber sido su suegro, así como las pestañas humedecidas de este último. Entonces George sujetó con fuerza el borde de una mesa diciendo: "Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Le hice creer que estaría haciendo unos encargos en el centro de Pittsburgh, y que me tomaría el día entero completar las gestiones. Incluso le dejé una nota sobre su mesa de noche esta madrugada indicándole que partiría al despuntar el alba-"

"¡Por lo que más quieras, George, ya habla de una vez!"

"_¡Está muriendo!"_

Aún no nevaba en Broadway, ni en el resto del país, pero el témpano que congeló las venas de Terry era tan helado como aquella noche en el hospital Saint Joseph donde una vez se sintió morir. Para entonces, su vida había terminado en el instante en que Candy y Susana se habían confundido en la azotea de la institución hospitalaria, y aunque no tenía duda alguna de que era Candy la mujer a quien amaba, el honor, la culpa, y otros sentimientos destructivos, habían levantado una barrera que le impedía llegar a ella y así cumplir la silenciosa promesa de amor que le había hecho. A partir de ese momento, los días de Terry habían transcurrido en un rutinario traslado del teatro a la casa de Susana, y de la casa de Susana a su departamento, flotando entre los espacios como un barco a la deriva, hasta que un rayo de sol llamado Candy lo cegara una mañana en Porta Catania, haciendo que los motores en su cuerpo se encendieran bajo el estímulo de la pecosa, recargándolo de nuevas energías y esperanzas de vivir, incluso en el marco perturbador en el cual se encontraban. Luego de la separación en Sicilia, había intentado resumir su trabajo y otros aspectos de su vida, a pesar de su sufrimiento, por el bien de su madre y como agradecimiento a las personas que lo habían ayudado a mantenerse con vida en Italia y a regresar a casa sin problema alguno, pero esto… "¿Qué broma intentas hacer para calmar tus ansias de ver a mi madre?", preguntó a George entre risas, aunque sabía perfectamente que George era demasiado serio para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, y la expresión en el rostro de éste hablaba más que mil palabras.

"¿Cuándo me has visto jugar con un asunto tan serio como la salud de mi hija?", preguntó George con enojo. "Candy contrajo esa mortal gripe en la clínica donde trabaja, y la doctora Parsons ha dicho que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer salvo esperar a... No quiere que estés al tanto de su condición, pero apenas puede moverse de la cama, y temo que sea sólo cuestión de horas antes de-" Hizo un alto para dejar escapar su llanto, y Terry sólo lo contemplaba en silencio. Luego de varios meses sumido en la pesadilla de no ver a Candy nunca más, ahora despertaba en medio de la cruda realidad de su inminente muerte. Sí, inminente, pues no había escuchado hablar sobre nadie que hubiera escapado a la epidemia sin que sucumbiera a la muerte o sufriera daños permanentes en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando la guerra recién había concluido? Antes que su mente comenzara a organizar las miles de preguntas que pensaba formular a George, éste resumió la conversación: "Si nos apuramos, tal vez podamos llegar a la estación de tren de Pittsburgh al atardecer."

"Mi padre me dejó su avión en su última visita a Nueva York hace unas semanas, y me dio un par de clases de vuelo en mis ratos libres", mencionó Terry con ausencia, mientras sus manos buscaban frenéticamente su abrigo, pues en sólo segundos el frío había entumecido sus huesos. "Está en un solar abandonado a varios metros de aquí."

"Seven Springs cuenta con terreno suficiente para que aterrices en cualquier parte cerca de la casa de Candice-" Antes que George continuara, Terry había salido corriendo a su habitación, probablemente para ir por sus cosas y marcharse a toda prisa a Pittsburgh. 'La sigue amando', pensó con tristeza, 'Esto será muy difícil para él… ¡para todos!'

"¿Terry?" Una voz de mujer repicó en su interior como una campanilla. En todo el tiempo que habían estado distanciados, George no había dejado de escribir a Ellie, enviando las cartas casi a diario, relatando las peripecias de él y Candy, y reprimiendo el deseo de revelarle el lugar donde vivía con su hija. Esa voz tan femenina, tan llena de pasión… ¿cómo olvidar las melodiosas notas de amor de Eleanor? Pero tal y como ocurriera minutos antes con Terry, en cada una de las cartas que George había recibido de Ellie en Pittsburgh se había llevado la impresión de que quedaba un asunto sobre el tintero, algo de lo cual Ellie(o Terry) se negaban a hablar. "¿Terry, qué ocurre?", repitió Ellie desde el interior de la casa, y la piel de George se erizó en anticipación a su llegada. Finalmente, ella apareció, y al quedar frente a frente, ambos se llevaron un puño a la boca… pero no de emoción. La mirada de George descendió a un pequeño, pero pronunciado bulto en el vientre de su amada, y ella, con orgullo de madre, no hizo intento alguno de cubrirse. "Ellie, estás-"

Eleanor no podía creer que él estuviera allí. ¿No se suponía que debía estar disfrutando su paternidad con Candy muy lejos de la ciudad que comenzaba a llenarse de rascacielos? Su alegría de verlo se vio empañada por la mirada de asombro y reproche en los ojos azabache de los cuales se había enamorado, y ya era tarde para ocultarse tras una puerta. "Veo que ya te diste cuenta, George", dijo nerviosa.

George se acercó a ella con paso lento, pero firme. "Supongo que esa tarde de amor fue suficiente para que tú…" Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, que parecía estar cargado de mucha tensión. "¿Por qué no me dijiste… por qué no me avisaste que-"

"No quería arruinar tu añorado tiempo con Candy", explicó ella con voz más serena. "Después de todos estos años anhelando profesarle tu cariño de padre, ¿quién era yo para dar al traste con la realización de tu sueño?"

"¡Precisamente por eso debiste haberme contado!", exclamó él, y al ver que había alzado la voz más de la cuenta, entrelazó las manos para controlarse. "¿Cómo crees que estaría tranquilo si luego de haber pasado toda una vida de amargura por no tener a mi hija conmigo, perdiera la oportunidad de ver crecer a un nuevo hijo… _nuestro _hijo?" Soltó una carcajada de incredulidad. "¿Cómo crees que estaría dispuesto a pasar por esto… otra vez?"

"Nunca pensé ocultártelo, amor mío", dijo Eleanor entre lágrimas, pues el enojo de él la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón. "Sólo pensaba aguardar a tu regreso, de modo que pudieras compartir con Candy a tus anchas sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones." Con su mano, tocó la endurecida mejilla del administrador. "¡Debes creerme, mi amor! Incluso quería darte la noticia como una buena nueva, a modo de sorpresa, y Terry me estaba ayudando a preparar un agasajo para ti en cuanto anunciaras tu regreso-"

"Candy está muriendo… de gripe porcina."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Haciendo a un lado el argumento sobre su hijo por nacer, Eleanor se aferró a George, y ambos se fundieron en un solo abrazo. "¡George, esto es terrible!"

"Ahora que la recuperé", balbuceó él entre sollozos, "ahora que al fin me siento pleno, ¡mi hija se marcha para siempre!"

"Debes tener fe, mi amor", susurró ella, llorando tanto como él, "verás que pronto se repondrá como siempre lo hace." De repente, pensó en Terry. "Mi hijo ya lo sabe, ¿verdad?" Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. "¡Esto es horrible!"

"Partiremos en cuanto Terry esté listo", se apartó un poco, observándola con detenimiento por primera vez desde su aparición. Nada en ella había cambiado, a excepción de un brillante rubor en sus mejillas… el rubor de la maternidad. "Estás más hermosa que nunca, Ellie…" Acariciando el rostro de ella con una mano, añadió: "Discúlpame por haber sido brusco contigo; es sólo que perdí una gran parte del crecimiento de Candy, y de sólo pensar que no he estado a tu lado durante tu embarazo, yo-"

"Shhhh", ella lo silenció colocando el dedo índice sobre el pronunciado mentón de él. "Tuviste motivos de sobra para estar molesto por mi silencio."

George apretó a Eleanor con tal fuerza que casi le corta la respiración, hasta que recordó que ella llevaba al hijo de ambos en sus entrañas, y soltó los brazos un poco. Había estado tan deshecho por no poder hacer nada respecto a Candy, y tan enfadado con Eleanor por ésta no haberle dicho antes sobre su embarazo, que no había reflexionado sobre lo que la llegada de su nuevo vástago al mundo representaba para él. Dios le había obsequiado unos meses de alegría junto a su hija, y ahora que ésta decía adiós al mundo terrenal, una semilla había germinado de su nuevo amor, quedando resguardada por el amor incondicional de una mujer que a su edad no estaba supuesta a volver a concebir con facilidad. ¡Cómo quisiera que Candy sobreviviera a la enfermedad! De este modo, le daría a la joven una razón muy poderosa para vivir: el hermano o hermana de sangre que nunca tuvo. ¿Qué había hecho para que Dios fuera tan misericordioso con él? Aún después de haber cometido tantos errores en su juventud, los cuales le habían costado caro a él y a Candy, el Padre Celestial lo recompensaba con la dicha de devolverle a su hija, y ahora tendría una segunda oportunidad para ver a un hijo crecer en todos los aspectos. "Nuestro hijo", susurró con emoción, tocando con ternura el vientre de Eleanor.

"¿Entonces te alegra saber que serás padre otra vez?", preguntó ella con ingenuidad, permitiendo que él esculpiera la cintura de ella con las manos.

"El Señor sabe cuándo y por qué hace las cosas", dijo él, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios que había añorado volver a besar. "Es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mucho tiempo."

Ella colocó las manos alrededor del confortable cuello. "Deja que vaya con ustedes", pidió con voz entrecortada. "No estaré tranquila mientras Candy se debate entre la vida y la muerte."

"Russell cuidará de ti, madre", objetó Terry, emergiendo del corredor llevando en sus manos varias piezas de ropa de aviador, iguales a las que ahora llevaba puestas. "Debes mantener reposo y evitar sufrir emociones muy fuertes. Además", contuvo un nudo en la garganta, "si Candy muere, no quisiera perderte a ti también."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Terry", agregó George. "Yo tampoco quiero sufrir dos pérdidas… o tres."

Pero Eleanor no estaba dispuesta a admitir excusas. "¿Acaso creen que Russell es médico para saber cómo atenderme?"

"¿Y acaso nosotros lo somos?", ripostó Terry, admirando en silencio la obstinación de su progenitora, así como su preocupación por Candy. "Si no te quedas, haré que viajes sobre la cola del aeroplano, pues sólo hay espacio para dos pasajeros."

"¿Usarás el avión? ¡Nunca has viajado una distancia tan larga tú solo!"

"Pues me temo que no hay más opción", sostuvo él, a medida que hacía entrega a George de la vestimenta de vuelo. "Debemos apurarnos; no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda."

"¡No es justo que me dejen aquí sola mientras ustedes se marchan!", gritó ella una vez más, pero al ver que ellos se mantenían firmes en su propósito de no llevarla con ellos, optó por mantenerse callada, no sólo por el bien de su bebé, sino para calmar un poco a George y a Terry. Con resignación, caminó hacia Terry y le dio un beso en la frente. "Que Dios te Bendiga y guíe siempre tus pasos, hijo…" Se volteó de espaldas, esta vez para despedirse, una vez más, de George; pero en esta ocasión él la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. "Cuida bien de nuestro hijo, querida", le dijo, besándola con todo su amor. Terry, al verlos, les dio la espalda para darle espacio a la pareja, y sintiéndose un poco apenado, comenzó a retirarse. "Casi olvidaba la armónica", murmuró, evitando romper la magia del beso que estaba presenciando; y cuando ya creía haber estado fuera de la vista de ambos, escuchó a George dirigirse a él: "Aún estás a tiempo de evitar que te pase lo mismo que a mí…"

'¿Qué quiso decir con eso?', preguntó Terry en su interior, mientras caminaba en dirección al tocador de su cuarto, donde descansaba la silenciosa armónica que había descartado desechar. En varias ocasiones Eleanor le había pedido que la tirara a la basura, pues según ella, no tenía sentido mantener un objeto inservible que en nada ayudaba a sanar su corazón, pero él se negaba a hacerlo, bajo el planteamiento de que las cosas adquirían el valor que cada ser humano estaba dispuesto a darle. Dándose por vencida, Eleanor no hizo más comentarios sobre el instrumento, aunque ganas no le habían faltado de lanzarlo por la ventana. En medio de su estado de negación ante lo que ocurría con Tarzán pecosa, Terry rió al recordar lo iracunda que se había puesto su progenitora la última vez que habían discutido sobre el tema. Para entonces, su embarazo se había hecho más notable, y los cambios de humor en ella eran tan recurrentes que él tenía que armarse de paciencia para no perder los estribos. Alargó el brazo para tomar la armónica, pero hizo un error de cálculo en su movimiento, y alejó el objeto con tal fuerza que el mismo terminó cayendo al suelo, y en el impacto todas las piezas quedaron esparcidas por la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Terry se agachó para recogerlas, y para su sorpresa, ninguna de las partes se había roto, por lo que sería sólo cuestión de armar la armónica en cuanto tuviera tiempo de hacerlo. Se inclinó una última vez, pues aún quedaba una pieza debajo del tocador, y al tomarla entre sus manos, un minúsculo bulto de papel salió de la misma, saltando a la vista del actor. ¿Cómo había llegado ese papel allí? Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba tocando el instrumento, había tenido el descuido de permitir que se llenara de partículas extrañas. ¿Sería por eso que la armónica había dejado de sonar? Iba a lanzar el pequeño estorbo por la ventana cuando la luz del sol brilló a través del mismo, mostrando la casi transparencia de lo que parecía ser un documento escrito en pergamino. ¿Quién había sido capaz de introducirlo dentro de una armónica, y con qué fin? Rápidamente comenzó a abrir el bloquecito, que resultó no ser tan pequeño como al principio, y había sido doblado tantas veces que a Terry ya le comenzaban a doler las yemas de los dedos. Luego de casi un minuto, apartó el último doblez, y una hoja de papel, cuya otra mitad aparentaba haber sido cortada antes que fuera colocada en la armónica, mostraba un texto en italiano, y aunque sólo era la mitad de la hoja, el manuscrito estaba completo, pues el sello oficial de la iglesia de Porta Catania y la firma del padre Enrico Benigni figuraban al final del mismo, más abajo de otros dos nombres: Terrence G. Granchester y Candice White Andley. No era necesario ser un intérprete para entender en qué consistía el contenido de aquel pedazo de papel, y cuando leyó la fecha de redacción, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "28 de enero", dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo a Dios la fortuna de haber dejado caer la armónica. La prueba de amor más oficial e irrefutable de su convivencia de amor con Candy, aunque arrugada, no sólo había resistido al embate del tiempo, sino que además había sido transportada de un continente a otro, burlando las reglas de seguridad en la comunicación entre los dos mundos, y guardada nada más y nada menos que en su propia armónica gracias al ingenio de- "Guido", concluyó Terry, quien no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada de asombro. "Sí que eres todo un personaje…"

Escuchó golpes en la puerta. "¿Nos vamos, Terry?", oyó decir a George al otro lado. "Mi hija está algo inflamada por los medicamentos, así que no te asombres si notas que ha aumentado un poco de peso…"

Pero Terry no apartaba la vista del documento de esperanza que Dios-con la ayuda de Guido-había depositado en sus manos. "No dejaré de amarla aunque parezca una ballena", dijo a George, guardando el papel en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Tienes que vivir", ordenó, sin saber si tales palabras habían sido dirigidas a Candy, a él mismo, o a ambos; y abriendo la puerta, salió en compañía de George, sientiendo cómo el testimonio del amor entre ellos quemaba el interior de su pantalón. 'No digas adiós aún', pidió en silencio, 'al menos no hasta que te haya encontrado.'

/

Era la primera vez que se levantaba de la cama luego de su última recaída, y no estaba lista para caminar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, nunca más habría de hacerlo, pues había llegado la hora de morir. No era una adivina para predecir su destino, ni doctora para hacerse un diagnóstico, pero el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, y en más de una ocasión había tragado su propia saliva, casi al borde de la asfixia. 'Pareces una ancianita que se queja por todo', pensó, pues apenas podía articular bien las palabras, ya que la neumonía causada por la enfermedad de los cerdos había progresado de forma tal que un movimiento tan sencillo como el de una sonrisa se le hacía doloroso… a ella, que siempre sonreía a pesar de todos los males. Sosteniéndose contra las paredes, poco a poco había avanzado hasta salir por la puerta trasera de la casa, y descendió por la pendiente que la llevaría al riachuelo. Contrario a lo que había pensado, la breve caminata, aunque lenta, la había fatigado aún más, por lo que recostó su pesado cuerpo contra un ciprés. Pensó en su padre, pues no quería morir sin su presencia, y deseaba darle las gracias, no sólo por los hermosos meses en que la había abrigado con sus brazos paternales, sino también por haberla ayudado a guardar con mucho celo el secreto sobre su partida de Sicilia. Para él, haber callado la verdad, incluso a su amada Eleanor, debió haber sido un sacrificio mayúsculo, pero según lo que él le había contado, la señora Baker no estaba resentida con él por eso. 'Ya los imagino', dijo a Clin y a Pupée con la mirada, '¡Harían una muy bonita pareja!'

Clin, quien no se había apartado de ella ni un segundo desde que ella cayera en cama, se limitaba a mirar a Pupée con preocupación. ¿Cómo había hecho su dueña para arrastrar su cuerpo en sobrepeso fuera de la casa? Leyendo la tristeza en los ojos del animalito, Candy contuvo los deseos de reír, por temor a que la sangre volviera a brotar del interior del cuerpo como había ocurrido minutos antes. 'Estarás bien, amiguito… papá te cuidará.' Alzó la mirada al cielo, a la espera de que las ramas de algunos árboles se apartaran para dejar ver la luz del sol. Compadeciéndose de la enferma, las hojas se hicieron a un lado, mostrando el sol en su punto más alto. 'Es muy raro que papá no haya llegado aún', se dijo, dejando escapar una lágrima de remordimiento. 'Ha sido tan bueno conmigo, y ha tratado tanto de disimular su sufrimiento por mi enfermedad, que no soportaría irme sin antes despedirme de él.' Cerró los ojos con lentitud, tratando de encontrar un poco de placidez para estar lo más fuerte que le fuera posible para el momento en que su padre estuviera de regreso, pero sabía que sus pensamientos habrían de desviarse por otro rumbo: sus madres y hermanitos del hogar de Pony, Archie, Albert, Terry… Quien la hubiera visto así, al borde de la muerte, pensaría que había perdido la voluntad de vivir luego de haber renunciado al amor de Terrence, pero nadie imaginaba, salvo ella y su padre, que era hasta ahora, a más de seis meses de su abrupta salida de Taormina, cuando ella tenía más y mayores razones por las cuales abrazarse a la vida, pues al irse a la morada del Padre Celestial, no sólo ella moriría, sino que se llevaría consigo, además, el único vestigio del amor que ella y Terry se habían profesado en el Mediterráneo. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse vencer por la neumonía, pues pensaba en su padre, en Terry, y en el recuerdo que de él habría de tener siempre presente por el resto de sus días. Aunque no era quién para cuestionar al Señor sus designios, a veces se preguntaba por qué no pudo haber sido más fácil, y morir tranquilamente, mientras estuviera sola, y no con su padre llorando a escondidas por su unigénita creyendo que ella no lo escuchaba mientras lo hacía, ni con el vivo regalo, ahora en peligro, de lo que Terry había significado para ella… Sintió deseos de llorar, al igual que otras veces, con el pleno conocimiento de que si lo hacía, otro golpe de tos se apoderaría de ella, y terminaría débil de tanto toser, y aclaró su lastimada garganta para evitar que la misma se anudara, y que el llanto arruinara la fortaleza que había reunido para salir de la cabaña. Cerró los ojos para calmarse, y se concentró en cosas bonitas, como la nueva madurez que había adquirido su figura, haciendo que adquiriera conciencia del valor de desprender una parte de sí para concederla a un nuevo propósito, aunque no pudiera concretarse… y como unos pensamientos llevaban a otros, pensó, una vez más, en Terry, y en el daño que ella le había hecho al abandonarlo, pero era preciso hacerlo, pues ya fuera que él comprendiera o no las razones que la indujeron a marcharse de Villa Schuler, su carrera de actor era muy importante para él, por lo que aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Susana, con quien sí estaría bien visto que formara una familia en el futuro, a pesar de que ambos actores tomaran la decisión de cancelar su compromiso tal y como le habían contado su padre y Albert. Consciente de que había dado el adiós definitivo al amor, abrió los ojos con renuencia y lentitud, para así cortar de raíz las imágenes de ambos en Taormina; y en cuanto los tuvo abiertos en su totalidad, supo que estaba muerta, y si no era así, al menos se acercaba la hora de estarlo.

Luego de casi haber derribado la entrada de la casa, y dejando atrás a George, Terry había atravesado corriendo toda la propiedad, hasta avistar a Candy desde uno de los cuartos. Rápidamente descendió hasta situarse a menos de un metro del árbol bajo el cual ella se encontraba, mas no se atrevió a acercarse, por miedo a que ella lo rechazara, o peor aún, que sufriera una crisis. Por un lado, estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, como queriendo reprimir un dolor demasiado grande; y por el otro, aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. 'Está sufriendo mucho', pensó, sin dejar de contemplarla, y la palidez de su piel, así como sus ojos hundidos bordeados por ojeras, y su boca reseca y rosada por la sangre expulsada en cada tos, era el claro indicio de que a Candy le quedaba poco tiempo, si acaso horas, de vida. En los tres meses en que la había asistido en la clínica del padre Enrico, había aprendido a reconocer los signos de aquellos pacientes que no lograban sobrevivir a esa enfermedad. Con su corazón henchido de alegría al verla, y también de desesperación al ver que la vida se extinguía en ese cuerpo tan frágil, él decidió aguardar con paciencia a que ella abriera los ojos y lo encontrara allí, admirándola en toda su hermosura, a pesar de que ella se encontraba casi de espaldas a él. Tal y como George había anticipado, estaba más robusta a consecuencia de la inflamación provocada por las medicinas, y su cabello estaba opaco y con las puntas partidas, pero nada de eso empañaba la belleza de su pecosa, y Terry estaba seguro de que la valiente enfermera luchaba como nunca para no dejarse vencer por la muerte; de otro modo, ¿por qué otra razón ella había hecho ese enorme esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama y bajar hasta la quebrada? Su padre, al ver la cama vacía, había lanzado un grito de angustia, pero al ver que el actor bajaba las escaleras para llegar al río, le había dicho que permanecería dentro de la casa para que así ambos jóvenes pudieran hablar a solas.

Sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, pues con ello le robaría un minuto de aliento a su preciado tesoro, Terry se dio la libertad, al fin, de recorrer con la mirada el sereno entorno alrededor de la vivienda de Candy. 'Muy típico de ella', se dijo, sintiendo el prematuro frío del venidero invierno penetrar en cada hoja, en cada corriente del agua, y el sonido del río era como una agradable música para cualquiera que pasara por allí. En otras circunstancias, habría sido el lugar ideal para alejarse de todo y olvidarse de todos los males, aunque era un sitio demasiado apartado. Era un paraíso donde le hubiera gustado estar por mucho tiempo, mas no un hogar donde quisiera vivir el resto de su vida. Seven Springs era como una parada donde descansaban los ángeles, y eso era Candy, un ángel que había llegado a reposar, aunque los ángeles no estaban supuestos a morir en tierra. Esperó unos minutos más, hasta que ella abrió los ojos, y al verlo, puso una cara de espanto, a lo que él, improvisando como el magistral actor que era, preguntó con fingida burla: ¿Qué pasa, Tarzán… acaso has visto un oso feroz?"

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al escucharlo, aunque casi podía jurar que ya estaba en el cielo, hasta que lo oyó decir: "George se quedó en la casa… ambos volamos desde Nueva York." Y antes que ella intentara decir palabra alguna, pues él no quería que se esforzara demasiado, aclaró: "Tu padre te ama tanto que estuvo dispuesto incluso a engañarte; no te enojes con él por haber ido en mi busca."

Lejos de enfadarse con su progenitor, Candy sintió gratitud hacia él por haber roto su promesa de no decirle nada a Terry, pues de no haber sido así, no estaría contemplándolo por última vez antes de marcharse, y dejó de engañarse a sí misma bajo la noción de que lo mejor hubiera sido no verlo nunca más. ¿Cómo tomaría él su actual aspecto? En un gesto protector, se abrazó a sí misma con arrepentimiento, evitando mirarlo de frente. No sólo seguía viva, sino que ahora que tenía a Terry a pocos pasos de ella, su corazón se debatía entre confesar o no toda la verdad sobre su última separación. Entonces recordó un asunto del cual probablemente él no estaba enterado, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se humedeció la lengua lo suficiente para hablar. "Flammy… murió…"

Aunque su voz era apenas un susurro, y la ruidosa corriente de la quebrada dificultaba escucharla con claridad, él registró ambas palabras en un instante. "¿Flammy?" Nunca, ni siquiera en pleno romance siciliano con Candy, había olvidado a la temeraria enfermera que a escondidas de todos lo había mantenido escondido como polizonte en el barco que había salido de Southampton; al contrario, desde el momento en que había encontrado a Tarzán pecosa amenazada a punto de pistola por Von Haller en Villa Schuler, no dejaba de dar gracias a Dios por la ventura de haberse topado con la morena de anteojos. De no haber sido por Flammy, el viaje de Terry a Italia nunca habría sido posible, ni hubiera salvado a Candy de ser asesinada a manos de Von Haller, aunque ahora ponía en duda las verdaderas intenciones del general al haber apuntado con un arma a la enfermera aquella mañana en Taormina. "¿Cómo sucedió… y cómo lo sabes?"

Candy sabía que Terry la había tomado en serio, y agradeció que el actor no hubiera estallado en carcajadas de incredulidad como otras veces. "Barco… a Massachusetts…", musitó apenas, "enferma… San Giovanni… me dio… mi valija…"

"¿Se quedó en Italia?" Por más que se había propuesto no hacerle muchas preguntas, Terry guardaba demasiadas incógnitas como para permanecer callado por tiempo prolongado. La estricta y arbitraria Flammy Hamilton, muerta por haberse enfermado en una ciudad donde no le correspondía estar… En un rincón muy apartado de su ser, tuvo la leve impresión de que él había sido el causante del cambio de rumbo de la infortunada joven. ¿Cómo olvidar la amargura en su rostro al despedirlo… la misma amargura de amor no correspondido que por tanto tiempo había mostrado Susana?

Intuyendo el sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a surgir en él, ella lo observó con ternura y amor. "Ella no… te amaba… ella cree… casados…" Aguardó por una reacción de él, y aunque al principio se le había escapado una risilla de sarcasmo, se las ingenió para mantener oculta su verdadera impresión sobre el asunto bajo su invisible manto de actuación. Lo conocía tan bien que podía percibir la casi transparencia de su bien fingido escepticismo, y dio el tema por cerrado, pues ya nada podía hacerse para traer a Flammy de vuelta. Sería mejor para ellos creer en la posibilidad de que Flammy los ayudara por pura amistad, que la certeza de que lo había hecho en nombre de un amor no correspondido; además, su fallecida colega merecía respeto por parte de ambos. El, al parecer, estuvo en silencioso acuerdo en no prolongar más cualquier conversación sobre Flammy o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobre ellos; después de todo, el tiempo se estaba acabando para ella. "¿Por qué Pittsburgh?", cuestionó Terry, aunque tenía una sospecha del motivo que la había llevado hasta allí. "¿Y con qué dinero regresaste a América?"

Bastaba con sólo mirarlo para saber que él no mostraba desconfianza en sus indagaciones, sino más bien una genuina preocupación por lo que había sido de ella en los últimos meses. Llenándose de aire, trató de explicar todo en una sola oración: "Dinero… Von Haller… Pittsburgh… encuentro… nosotros… que no pudo ser…"

"Eso supuse, viajera aventurera", dijo él con nostalgia, y añadió, dando un paso adelante para apreciarla más de cerca, "No trates de hablar demasiado, o aparecerán más pecas en tu rostro de mona". Siguió caminando, pues ya no tenía sentido mantener distancia entre ellos… estaba hastiado de que la distancia siempre fuera un obstáculo para el desarrollo de su amor. De repente, observó cómo ella iba retrocediendo a medida que él iba avanzando. ¿Desde cuándo Candice Johnson-Andley tenía miedo de él? "¿Por qué me dejaste?", preguntó ahora sin aspavientos, olvidando el delicado estado de salud de ella, mientras ella seguía caminando hacia atrás. "Fue por esa carta que escribió Eliza fingiendo ser Susana, ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo pudiste caer tan fácilmente en otra de sus trampas?"

Candy detuvo su intento de escape. Por segunda vez desde su llegada a Pittsburgh, alguien cuestionaba sobre 'la carta de Susana' como si se tratara de algo importante. La noche en que su papá y Albert se disponían a dormir a pocas horas de haber arribado a Seven Springs, el rubio había hecho hincapié sobre la carta, y en aquel momento ella desechó el tema con un "¡Estás chiflado, Albert!", tal vez debido al agotamiento que ambos hombres debían tener luego de un día de encuentros y revelaciones… ¿pero Terry? Aunque Albert había tenido la oportunidad de departir con Terrence en el viaje de vuelta a América, era obvio que las millas de distancia entre Nueva York e Illinois, así como el incesante trabajo de Terrence, obstaculizaban, en términos de tiempo y lugar, que los dos amigos mantuvieran comunicación, y mucho menos sobre los pormenores de su partida de Sicilia, pues la prolongación de dicho tema no hubiera conducido a ninguna parte. Obviando una creciente molestia en el brazo izquierdo así como un repentino sabor amargo en su boca, observó a Terry llena de dudas y preguntó: "¿Qué… qué carta?"

El sonrió. "Aún estando enferma mantienes tu alma traviesa, ¡sólo a ti se te ocurre fingir que no sabes de lo que hablo! En serio, pecas, déjate de bromas y dime por qué te fuiste de Villa Schuler." Sabía que ella no lo haría esperar más tiempo, pero ella repitió: "¿Qué… cuál… carta?"

Aunque ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había enfurecido con ella, esta vez Terry no pudo contenerse, ya que ella estaba desperdiciando su último aliento en evadir el papel que había jugado en la separación de ellos, en lugar de afrontar sus actos con madurez. "¿A qué tratas de jugar, Candy? Sabes muy bien de qué hablo; ¡recibiste una carta con la falsa noticia de que Susana esperaba un hijo mío! ¿Acaso Albert o tu padre no te comentaron sobre eso cuando te encontraron aquí?" Pero ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, lo que enardeció más al inglés, hasta que leyó la verdad en los profundos ojos verdes, y supo que ella le decía la verdad, lo que resultaba más confuso. Entonces ella habló, y lo que dijo lo dejó sin respiración: "Yo… no sé… de qué… carta… me hablas…"

Aturdido por el golpe de aquellas palabras, Terry se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotándolas con vigor, intentando recobrar la coordinación. Con sólo verla a los ojos era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que no era una tomadura de pelo, pues sus esmeraldas eran más expresivas que aquella voz que ahora se apagaba. Si Candy no tenía conocimiento de que Eliza le había escrito haciéndose pasar por Susana, ¿por qué se marchó? Con impaciencia, volvió a mirarla, esta vez en busca de respuestas más concretas; pero no tuvo tiempo para obligarla a decir la verdad, pues la chica comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sujetando el brazo izquierdo con fuerza. Desesperado por la tragedia que se avecinaba, y ansioso por decirle cuánto la amaba, corrió hacia ella.

Bajo la sensación de que se formaba un cerco alrededor de su tráquea, y con las fuertes punzadas del brazo izquierdo transfiriéndose al centro de su pecho, Candy supo que había llegado el momento de despedirse. Le faltaba el aire, por lo que se dio varios golpes en el pecho, buscando con ello aclarar un poco los pulmones, pero todo era inútil. Desesperada, perdió el control de sus pasos, y comenzó a caer al suelo, a punto de sucumbir ante el peso de su propio cuerpo; pero antes que fuera a dar de bruces sobre la tierra, se vio envuelta en unos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza, aquéllos que la habían levantado luego de haber caído por las escaleras del colegio San Pablo la noche que confundiera a su gran amor con Anthony, y los mismos que la habían sujetado para bailar. Brazos que la protegían de los enemigos, que la abrazaban… y más tarde, que moldeaban su cuerpo cual escultor a su obra. Lo buscó con la mirada, pues su vista ya se había borrado, y sólo podía distinguir la luz del día, y lo que parecía ser la silueta de Terry. "No te mueras ahora", lo oyó decir a manera de mandato.

Aunque se le dificultaba inhalar más aire, Candy estuvo a punto de gritarle, "Mocoso arrogante, ¡cómo te atreves a darme órdenes!", pero no hubo tiempo para insultos ni reproches: justo cuando sintió a Terry inclinarse sobre el enorme estómago de ella, un torrente de agua descendió del interior de su cuerpo, y bajo su vientre todo comenzó a conmocionarse, a tal grado en que él sintió uno de los movimientos. Aunque había perdido la vista, ella sabía que Terry se había detenido en seco ante lo que de seguro había sido una patadita, por lo que tal vez este último ya se figuraba lo que había ocurrido. Y como si él hubiera adivinado aquello que ocupaba la mente de la moribunda, lo escuchó decir: "No son los medicamentos…" Sintió el calor de las palmas de las manos de su amado recorrer la amplitud de su cintura, y en respuesta, la nueva vida que llevaba dentro de su ser volvió a moverse, reconociendo con alegría a su padre. Fue así como Candy decidió que no podía marcharse sin antes liberar a su amado de las cadenas que lo habían amarrado por tantos meses… quería que estuviera en paz consigo mismo, y con el legado de amor que ella aún estaba a tiempo de darle. "No… estoy… gorda…", indicó, y al hacerlo, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor al sentir un dolor desgarrador en la parte baja del estómago, lo que agravó aún más la falla en su corazón.

"Los medicamentos no te hicieron subir de peso", repitió él, recordando una por una las fases del embarazo de su madre. "No son los medicamentos, ¡porque en tu estado no puedes tomarlos!" Metió una mano debajo del camisón manchado por el agua que ella había expulsado, hasta que tuvo el abultado vientre entre sus dedos; y una vez más, la semilla que ambos habían cosechado reaccionó con deleite. Ahora comprendía por qué Candy, siendo una enfermera tan preparada, no había logrado recuperarse de la gripe. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si en sus circunstancias no podía ingerir más medicinas? Si lo hacía, la vida que crecía dentro de ella hubiera tenido complicaciones, aunque ya no podía estar seguro de que el nuevo ser sobreviviría si ella moría, y no necesitaba ser médico para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. "Ya veo por qué te fuiste", descubrió en voz alta, "lo que no entiendo es por qué no me llevaste contigo."

A pesar de su doble dolor, Candy halló el espacio para llorar. Las palabras de Terry, cargadas de dolor y reproche, habían sido la catarsis para que ella derramara todo un caudal de arrepentimiento, aunque seguía pensando que había hecho lo correcto al irse de Taormina…

_Luego que lo viera marcharse rumbo a la casa de Guido, Candy subió, poco a poco, las escaleras que conducían a la _suite_, y mientras lo hacía, se recriminaba una y otra vez por haberse mostrado tan débil ante su amado. 'Debe pensar que soy una tonta al verme llorar así, como una niña pequeña en su primer día en el colegio…', se reprochó, y terminó riendo por la locura de no querer separarse de él en ningún momento. ¿A qué se debía tanta sensibilidad? Siguió subiendo las escaleras, llevando un paso demasiado lento, como si sus piernas pesaran una tonelada. 'Debe ser el cansancio… Terry y yo tuvimos una larga noche', rememoró, adquiriendo el rubor de la pasión en su rostro. Ascendió el último peldaño antes de llegar al siguiente piso, y en cuanto lo hizo, tuvo que sostenerse del pasamanos para no caer rodando hasta el vestíbulo. Un mareo como nunca antes había experimentado la había desequilibrado en forma tal que había perdido el balance, y cuando al fin pudo incorporarse, le sobrevino un ataque de náuseas que casi la hace volver a desplomarse. Se llevó la mano a la boca para no vomitar, mas al ver que no podía controlar sus impulsos, corrió a toda prisa a la suite, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso. No recordaba haber recibido esa semana a ningún paciente con virus en el hospital, pues los pocos que habían padecido fiebre porcina ya se habían recuperado, y los que quedaban padecían, en su mayoría, de afecciones respiratorias; sin embargo, había reconocido los mismos signos de malestar en una de las enfermas, y trató de hacer memoria de quién era esa persona, hasta que dio con la imagen de una mujer… _embarazada_._

_Mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente al retrete para dejar que la naturaleza actuara por sí sola, Candy repasó todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido los últimos días, y que había relegado a un último plano: si bien era cierto que la ausencia del flujo menstrual era normal en su organismo, nunca debió haber pasado por alto el constante cansancio que experimentaba antes que terminara el día, aunque esto último lo había atribuido al interminable trabajo en la clínica. ¿Y sus cambios de humor? Nunca antes había pasado de la risa al llanto en cuestión de segundos, y en par de ocasiones Terry hacía observaciones al respecto… él, un experto en la transición de emociones. 'Deberías estudiar teatro', decía en broma, haciéndola enfadar… ¿o llorar? Ya no recordaba con claridad; sólo sabía que Terry se había ido a visitar a Guido, lo que la hizo llorar a mares. Terminó de usar el retrete, mas no se levantó del suelo, sino que continuó sujetándose a la taza. ¿Cómo pudo haber quedado embarazada? A sus veinte años, tenía pleno conocimiento del momento en que se aproximaba su flujo del mes, y su periodo llegaba en forma precisa, sin demora alguna. ¿En qué momento había fallado en su cálculo? Una ciudad atestada de soldados alemanes no era el ambiente propicio para la llegada de un bebé, y mucho menos viviendo bajo una mentira; además, ella y Terry se habían casado simbólicamente, pero el enlace sólo había sido llevado a cabo en sus corazones, sin que constara en un papel. ¿Qué sería de la criatura bajo esas circunstancias? Iba a echarse a llorar una vez más, pero luego de ese lapso de angustia, el hallazgo le produjo una alegría inmensa. Terry le había dado un regalo enviado de Dios, y ese regalo era un pedazo de Terry que llevaba dentro de su ser. Otras mujeres, en su lugar, habrían acudido a un lugar de poca reputación en busca de remedios que les hicieran malograr su encargo, pero su hijo, el hijo de Terry, era un milagro del Cielo, y por él debía seguir luchando. "Nuestro hijo, Terry…", susurró, y esta vez sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, pues una nueva vida había brotado de lo más profundo del amor entre ellos. Había comenzado a sonreír cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, y al levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, el general Von Haller estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del baño, con una carta en la mano. "Lo sé todo, Candy", dijo con seriedad, y en perfecto inglés, a la espera de que ella le diera alguna explicación sobre el engaño, pero al verla de bruces sobre la taza, decidió que ya no tenía sentido confrontarla a ella, ni a Terrence, sobre las razones que tuvieron ambos para haberle mentido, pues en el fondo él sabía que los dos jóvenes, lejos de ser espías, sólo trataban de protegerse el uno al otro. ¡Si tan sólo se dieran cuenta de que lo último que él deseaba era matarlos, sin importar quiénes eran! _

_Candy iba a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon, y cayó sentada sobre el suelo. Con instinto protector, se colocó una mano sobre el vientre para evitar que la caída tuviera un impacto nocivo sobre el bebé, por lo que retrocedió a rastras por el baño, olvidando la bañera que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros. Evitando cruzar su mirada con la del general, continuó arrastrándose, hasta que su espalda sintió la suavidad de la bañera, donde aún permeaba la calidez que había emanado de su amoroso baño con Terry. Abrió la boca con sorpresa ante el contacto cuando un poderoso brazo se posó sobre su hombro, y temió que fuera el fin, no sólo para ella, sino también para su hijo que aún no veía la luz de la vida; pero al alzar su rostro hacia Von Haller, los ojos del alemán no mostraban indicio alguno de crueldad. "Estás embarazada", lo oyó decir con gentileza. ¿Pero cómo era posible que él, siendo hombre, se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando ella apenas había descubierto su estado?_

_Manfred observó cómo la mandíbula de la chica temblaba en señal de miedo. ¡Pobre Candy! De seguro pensaba que él le haría daño a ella, o a la criatura. Para calmarla, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, estropeando su pulcro e impecable uniforme ario. Ahora que la tenía tan de cerca, los signos de su gravidez eran más obvios, y era increíble que nadie se hubiera percatado antes. Su nariz, usualmente pequeña y puntiaguda, lucía más ensanchada, ampliando las dimensiones de su rostro, y sus hombros comenzaban a adquirir la anchura necesaria para cobijar a un recién nacido. Sus caderas, además, habían quedado sepultadas bajo una cintura inflamada, aunque esto último podía ser confundido con las descargas femeninas mensuales; pero en conjunto, todo apuntaba a que Brigitte Oppenheimer, o Candice White Andley, estaba embarazada de su compañero de cuarto. Su esposa había adquirido el mismo sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos mientras albergaba a las niñas en sus entrañas, y al ver a Candy, le pareció ver en ella el reflejo de Sonje. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó, rogando a Dios que la joven dejara de temerle y abriera su corazón tal cual era._

_Ella se volteó para mirarlo. Su vida y la de su bebé dependían enteramente de este hombre que lo mismo podía ser un dios que un diablo, pero esos ojos… 'Los ojos de un padre no mienten', pensó… y tras los sangrientos emblemas de su milicia que portaba en su vestimenta militar, se encontraba un esposo y padre, con los mismos deseos de luchar y mantenerse en pie por su familia, aunque estuviera al otro lado del puente de batalla. Sin nada más que perder que no fuera su existencia y la de la criatura, entregó su confianza al general. "¿Cómo sabe quién soy… tiene algo que ver con esa carta que lleva en la mano?"_

_El apoyó la espalda contra la bañera; a pesar de que la mañana aún no llegaba a su fin, estaba muy cansado. "Supongo que ya no importa", dijo para sí, aunque sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando. "Lo más sensato que debemos hacer ahora es sacarlos a ti y a Terrence de aquí, en especial ahora que esperan la llegada de un hijo."_

"_Pero-"_

"_Por mayor que sea mi rango en esta isla, no puedo tener el control absoluto de todo, y si alguno de los soldados que tengo a mi cargo suelta la lengua respecto a ustedes, nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede impedir que los arresten."_

"_¿Qué propone entonces?", preguntó ella, olvidando el terror de los pasados segundos._

_Von Haller sacudió la cabeza. "Temo que tendré que sacarlos de Sicilia… de la manera más silenciosa posible. Voy a darles un poco de dinero en caso de que lo necesiten, y hay un barco hospital en la bahía de Messina que zarpará rumbo a Massachusetts. Si se apresuran-"_

"_Espere", interrumpió Candy, deteniéndose a pensar en lo que sería de Terry si alguien llegara a reconocerlo en el trayecto de regreso a América. ¿Qué dirían de él… que había faltado a su palabra de hombre abandonando a su prometida para huir con una enfermera salida de un hogar de huérfanos, embarazándola de plano? ¿Qué sería de Terry, de su carrera, su familia… y del hijo por nacer? Aunque Terry desechara la opinión de los demás con un "me importa un rábano los comentarios", el sueño de su vida, la actuación, se iría en picada en cuanto la fanaticada tuviera conocimiento de que sería padre de un niño concebido con otra chica que no era su novia. Eleanor Baker había pasado por esto antes, y aunque había logrado salir a flote a pesar de los prejuicios, siempre mantuvo el estigma de la madre soltera que luego se desprendió de su hijo, y Candy no quería que Terry sufriera los mismos desprecios, ni tuviera más escándalos adicionales a los que ya había tenido, como si haber sido marginado por su madrastra-y en un principio, por sus hermanos-no hubiera sido suficiente. ¿Quién era ella para causar más sufrimiento a su amado Terrence, y al fruto del gran amor entre ellos? No quería que la criatura fuera víctima de chismes que estuvieran en boca de todos, ni estuviera bajo el escrutinio de todo Broadway e incluso Londres; ¡su hijo merecía tener una vida digna! Jamás permitiría que el niño fuera humillado y criticado por la sociedad por ser el hijo ilegítimo de Terry Granchester. En eso, la asaltó un terrible descubrimiento: el bebé llevaba la sangre de los Granchester en sus venas, y si el duque de Granchester se enteraba, sería capaz de desheredar a su primogénito, e incluso podría reclamar derechos sobre su nieto. ¿Qué tal si le quitaba al niño? Pensó en sí misma, y en su repentino deseo de reunirse con sus padres de sangre, si aún vivían… y fue así como hizo el silencioso juramento de no apartarse nunca de su retoño, aunque para eso tuviera que alejarlo de su padre. Nunca antes se había visto en una encrucijada tan dolorosa, pero si se demoraba más en tomar una decisión, perdería la oportunidad de llevar al niño fuera de Sicilia y a puerto seguro… al menos le debía eso a Terry, el mantener a su hijo sano y salvo. 'Perdóname, Padre Celestial', rogó en silencio, mientras Von Haller aguardaba con paciencia, 'pero debo separarme de él, por su bien… y el de nuestro hijo.' _

Tratando de no exhalar el poco aliento que le quedaba, Candy miró en dirección a la figura en sombras de Terry, intentando resumir, en pocas palabras, la razón que la había llevado a ocultarle la verdad, pero la opresión en su pecho se intensificó, y esta vez tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que escapara el aire de su boca. "Habría… arruinado… tu trabajo… niños… ilegítimos…", balbuceó, antes que sintiera con horror el cese de las contracciones en su vientre.

"_¿Niños?"_, preguntó Terry, sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas, aunque ahora daba por hecho que ella había perdido la vista, y en cualquier momento pudiera comenzar a fallarle también la audición. Su Tarzán pecosa estaba muriendo… había llegado demasiado tarde. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", insistió, olvidando que su adorada ya casi no podía hablar; pero una vez más, los deseos de él fueron complacidos como si fueran órdenes. "Dos", la oyó murmurar, "son… dos…"

Terry tuvo deseos de reír y llorar a la vez. En un solo día, había recibido una interesante oferta de empleo, para luego volar a Pittsburgh en cuanto supo de la enfermedad de Candy, y finalmente descubrir que sería padre… ¡de gemelos! Las vueltas que daba la vida… por muy cuidadosa que había sido Candy con su flujo mensual, el amor fue más fuerte que el cálculo, resultando en dos pruebas vivientes-ahora muriendo-de todo cuanto habían compartido. En eso, dejó de sentir las patadas de las criaturas, y su corazón se hizo trizas. No sólo estaba perdiendo al gran amor de su vida, ¡sus hijos morirían también! Pero de nada serviría lamentarse, pues las vidas de todos ellos se extinguían frente a sus ojos, así que tomó una mano de Candy entre las suyas, y con sumo cuidado, depositó el documento de su milagro de amor en Sicilia. "Nuestros hijos no son ilegítimos, mi amor… esta hoja es un acta firmada por el padre Enrico." Al ver que ella no respondía, dejó caer gruesas lágrimas sobre el mojado camisón. "Tú y yo somos marido y mujer, Candy… ante Dios y el mundo entero."

A pesar del dolor que la aquejaba, ella alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa, seguida de una lágrima de felicidad. Ya no podía hablar, y la silueta de Terry se había disipado, por lo que ahora sólo quedaba oscuridad. ¡Si al menos hubiera vivido un poco más, lo suficiente para que los gemelos vieran la luz y quedaran al cuidado de su padre! 'Papá', pensó de repente, reparando en la nueva desesperanza que abrigaría a su progenitor; y como si él la hubiera escuchado, en un instante sintió la cálida mano de George sobre su frente. "¡Hija, no te vayas! La guerra está a punto de terminar, ¡y ya verás qué bien la vamos a pasar todos!"

Aunque no podía verlos, ella cerró los ojos, pues no soportaba escuchar el tono de angustia de su padre. Un par de meses… sólo unos meses estuvieron juntos, aunque no se quejaba de ello, pues al menos había experimentado la dicha de tenerlo, y de ser feliz con él. Entonces pensó en los demás: la señorita Pony y la hermana María, Annie y Patty, Archie, Albert, e incluso Clin y Pupée, a quienes ya no distinguía… se despidió de cada uno en silencio, con la tristeza de no contar con la presencia de ellos, pero así tenía que ser, con los dos seres que más amaba… su padre y su esposo. Este último dijo, ahogado en llanto: "No escaparás tan fácilmente, pecas... tú y yo vamos a tener un hermanito."

"Lo supe hoy", añadió George, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Una luz cegadora había aparecido de improviso ante la vista de Candy, y recordó a Flammy el día de su muerte. Su compañera había mencionado ver una luz justo antes que su alma abandonara su cuerpo, y en medio de la pena de separarse de los seres que amaba, Candy no había visto nada más hermoso que el incansable brillo de esa luz, una luz que la invitaba a dejar todo atrás, a comenzar una nueva vida, fuera de lo terrenal. Sin embargo, había escuchado la noticia de labios de Terry y George, y lejos de apenarse por no ver con vida la llegada de su primer hermano de sangre, en un inexplicable golpe de aire susurró: "Nueva vida… para ustedes… no… me echarán… tanto… de menos…"

Estaba feliz. El Padre Celestial parecía reclamarla en las puertas del Cielo, o al menos eso creía. No había logrado su propósito de dar a luz a sus hijos, ni pudo disfrutar a viva voz su matrimonio con Terry, como tampoco logró reciprocar por más tiempo el cariño de su padre, pero recibió más de lo que había esperado. Antes no contaba con volver a ver a Terry, y no sólo lo encontró en un paraíso italiano, sino que además Dios había bendecido su amor sin ellos saberlo, y dos semillas habían germinado de su unión. Y en cuanto a su papá, el tiempo transcurrido para ambos en Pittsburgh lo atesoraría para siempre, pues en sólo cuestión de meses George había mimado y malcriado a su hija como siempre había querido hacer, y bien que había valido la espera para ambos. Sólo restaba despedirse de sus amigos, algo que no podía hacer, pero su mente estaba impregnada de imágenes de todos ellos, siendo cada quien una lección en la escuela de la vida, y ahora marchaba a su casa, lista para la graduación. Ya no estaba triste, y con el transcurso del tiempo, aquéllos que dejaba atrás tampoco lo estarían. "Te… amo… papá…", dijo a George, quien no dejaba de sujetarle la mano, y pudo palpar la caída de una lágrima de él sobre sus nudillos.

Sacudido por el llanto, George respiró hondo, y tragó saliva para hallar lo que serían sus últimas palabras para su pequeña. "Y yo a ti, mi niña… perdóname."

Ella quería decirle que no importaba, que no había nada que perdonar, pero necesitaba reservar un último espacio en sus palabras para Terry, por lo que ordenó una última vez a sus músculos que respondieran, y logrando su objetivo, apretó la mano dentro de las palmas de su padre. Entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, sujetada con fuerza por la de Terry, y en un hilo de voz dijo: "Perdóname…"

En muchas ocasiones Terry se había cuestionado cómo debió haber sido para Candy haberse marchado aquella noche de Broadway sin dar un paso atrás, con el corazón recién destrozado. Podía haberse arrepentido de su decisión y regresar corriendo a sus brazos, pero su amor por él había sido tan grande que estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a él, para que así no tuviera que llevar a cuestas el cargo emocional de no hacerse cargo de Susana. El tiempo confirmó que había sido un error de ambos haberse distanciado, pero por primera vez, Terry comprendió que era su turno de dejarla ir. Candice Johnson Andley, duquesa de Granchester, había sido un rayo de luz en cada vida que había tocado, y como el ángel que había sido para todos, le había llegado la hora de disfrutar el premio de la eternidad. "No has hecho nada por lo cual deba perdonarte, pecosa; pero si continúas hablando hasta por los codos, llegarás tarde a tu nueva aventura."

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron de emoción. El hombre al que tanto había lastimado los últimos meses, no sólo estaba en paz con ella y los sucesos ocurridos, sino que además aceptaba con resignación su muerte, e incluso la alentaba a caminar hacia el nuevo universo cuyo umbral ya comenzaba a ver. "Te amo… Terrence… te amo…"

El se llevó un puño a la boca para contener el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, y por George, pues así ella lo habría querido. "Yo también te amo, Candy… mi bella, pero pecosa enfermera", Se inclinó sobre su vientre, plantando dos besos sobre el mismo, "y los amo a ustedes, par de traviesos…" Volvió a tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas, y se inclinó una vez más, esta vez para depositar un tierno beso en los morados labios. "Ahora vete, si no quieres que te cierren las puertas del Cielo frente a tus narices."

Candy no pudo reír, mas su corazón lo hacía al escucharlo, aunque ahora la voz de él parecía perderse en la lejanía. Hubiera querido probar la miel de ese último beso, pero ya no tenía sensación de nada; sólo acató las instrucciones de Terry, y avanzó poco a poco hacia la luz, mientras un creciente sonido transformaba sus oídos… un sonido similar al de una cajita de música. '¡Oh!', exclamó en su interior, mientras una imagen en penumbras aparecía frente a sus ojos, urgiéndola a continuar su recién iniciada marcha. No sabía si era hombre o mujer, pero la invitación era difícil de resistir, y con gran aplomo avanzó hacia la figura, y a la radiante luz detrás de la misma. 'Qué bello es vivir… y qué hermoso es morir', descubrió, 'y seré recibida por otros que también me aman…' Se lanzó de lleno a este nuevo firmamento, y al hacerlo, se despidió por última vez de los dos seres a quienes habría de proteger desde su nuevo mundo: "Adiós", susurró, con la placidez de haber cerrado correctamente el círculo de su vida, en ruta hacia el puente que la trasladaría a una nueva forma de existencia, para transformarse en un ser nuevo y completo… "Adiós."


	32. Epílogo

EPILOGO

_Broadway, Nueva York_

_Octubre, 1919_

Los rayos del sol caían sobre la lápida, pero para él, el día era tan gris como la tarde en que la vio partir. La mejor interpretación de toda su carrera había sido fingir ante ella resignación al verla morir, pero ahora que lo había meditado un poco, tal vez no había logrado convencerla de su falsa fortaleza. Su amada había sido muy ingenua para algunas cosas, pero muy perceptiva para otras, y difícilmente se dejaba engañar cuando de emociones se trataba. Una sonrisa escapó de las comisuras de sus labios, pues ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que sus músculos faciales se expresaran con alegría. El recuerdo de ella era tan poderoso, que ni la muerte de ésta había empañado la satisfacción de haberla hecho feliz, aunque la dicha de ambos hubiera durado tan poco. Las últimas imágenes de su felicidad se mantenían en su memoria tan frescas como la rosa blanca que ahora sujetaba en la mano. "No le gustaba la opulencia", dijo en voz baja, "y una simple rosa le hubiera agradado mucho más que un ramillete." Acariciando la rosa cual si fuera un premio muy merecido, la colocó sobre la piedra en cuya superficie estaba grabado el nombre de ella. "Gracias, querida", susurró, "Gracias por haberme dado la dicha de conocerte." Y para no dejar que lo embargara la emoción, cubrió parte de su rostro con el pliegue de la capa que llevaba puesta, y retrocedió poco a poco, resistiéndose a la idea de volver a dejarla allí, sepultada bajo tierra; pero luego de unos segundos, comprendió, como tantas otras veces, que no tenía objeto continuar añorándola frente a una tumba. Quería recordarla como lo que era, una maravillosa mujer que había dejado una profunda huella en los corazones de todos, y no como un fantasma. Dejando caer una lágrima de amargura, giró sobre sus talones, y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

"_¡Bravo!"_

Terry sintió cómo el telón bajaba a sus espaldas en el teatro Stratford, mientras escuchaba un estruendo del público. Vítores, aplausos… Complacido con su interpretación, se volteó en dirección a los asistentes, listo para agradecer las ovaciones y otras muestras de cariño. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, pero la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba recargada de energía, y juraría haber degustado en su paladar el sabor del triunfo. "No seas tan pesado", se reprendió entre dientes, aguardando a que el telón subiera nuevamente. Al fin, el mismo se abrió, y él no se hizo esperar: se acercó a los fanáticos tanto como le fue posible, inclinándose, casi agachándose, en señal de agradecimiento. Nunca pasaría por alto el patrocinio de las personas, aún cuando dentro de éstas se encontraran aristócratas u otras figuras distinguidas en la sociedad; ya había superado ese resentimiento hacia los de su clase, y nunca más generalizaría sobre los sentimientos y modo de vida de los nobles. Era la primera vez que presentaba un monólogo escrito por sí mismo, y la primera vez que fungía como protagonista luego de haber aceptado el trabajo ofrecido por Robert, mediante el cual permanecería por tiempo indefinido en Nueva York. Sonrió a los presentes, y aunque ya se trataba de la tercera función, esta noche era particularmente especial, como muy pocas. Buscó una cara familiar en la multitud, pero las luces no le permitían apreciar a nadie con claridad, por lo que hizo un ademán al luminotécnico para que bajara la intensidad de las mismas, y una vez que disminuyó la iluminación, pudo distinguir a los suyos sin mayor esfuerzo. Llorando de emoción por la gran ejecución de su hijo, Eleanor Johnson se enjugaba el rostro con el pañuelo que le había facilitado su esposo, quien aplaudía con igual orgullo, como si se tratara de su propio hijo… pero no estaban solos. Justo al lado de George, Richard Granchester contemplaba al mayor de sus hijos, reprochándose a sí mismo por haberse negado la oportunidad de disfrutar mucho antes del talento de Terrence. Era la segunda vez que visitaba Broadway luego de la boda sin realizar de Terry y Susana, aunque en esta ocasión no trajo sus otros hijos consigo pues se encontraban con Rebeca, de quien se había acabado de divorciar, ¿y qué mejor modo de superar su ruptura matrimonial que asistiendo a la obra escrita por su hijo? Platicó unas palabras con George, quien no dejaba de mostrarse amable y hospitalario, y Richard se alegró de que Eleanor rehiciera su vida al lado de un hombre con tanta seguridad que no tenía reparos en establecer cierta camaradería con quien fuera el primer hombre en la vida de su esposa.

De repente, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su rodilla, al mismo tiempo que Terry los observaba. El pequeño, cuyo cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda brillaban bajo la tenue luz del teatro, extendió los brazos al duque, quien rápidamente lo sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que otra niña, de la misma edad que el otro, trepaba la pierna que le quedaba libre. La pequeñita, cuyo cabello y ojos eran del mismo color que los del otro niño, revisó con la vista el escenario, buscando con impaciencia al actor principal… y allí estaba, con la capa que tanto le gustaba a ella y a su hermanito. Abandonando los protectores brazos del duque, la niña salió corriendo rumbo al escenario, lanzando un grito que resonó en las paredes del auditorio, imponiéndose a los incesantes aplausos: "¡Papá!"

Terry se llenó de orgullo al escucharla, pues aunque el hermanito de ésta, quien continuaba sentado sobre las piernas de Richard, ya había pronunciado sus primeras palabritas, ella aún no había comenzado a hablar… hasta ahora. Al verlos, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar que ambos pudieron haber muerto aquella tarde en Pittsburgh, pero un milagro había hecho que se mantuvieran vivos en el vientre de Candy. Ambos eran el mejor regalo que Dios le había enviado como muestra del amor que aún sentía por la mona pecas, y dicho obsequio había sobrevivido a la guerra y las enfermedades, como una prueba de fe del Creador en que para El, no había imposibles. Apenas daban unos cuantos pasitos, pero cada etapa de su desarrollo representaba para él una nueva oportunidad de llevar las riendas de una familia feliz, tal y como él hubiera querido en su infancia. Además, los niños contaban con el tiempo y amor de sus tres abuelos, quienes no dudaban un segundo en ayudar en la crianza y cuidado de los gemelos. Bajó la pequeña escalera al costado del escenario, y salió al encuentro de su hija, mientras el niño finalmente se separaba de su abuelo para salir corriendo hacia él, llegando casi a alcanzar a su hermanita, en una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a los brazos de su padre, quien se colocó en cuclillas para recibirlos, y extendiendo los brazos exclamó: "¡Aquí está papá!"

William Henry Granchester colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, balbuceando palabras de cariño, mientras Terry exclamaba con alegría a la niña: "¡Has dicho tu primera palabra, Flammy Sophia!" Al principio nadie comprendía la selección de nombres para los niños, pero él no se había demorado en explicar que Henry era la versión inglesa de Enrico, uno de sus salvadores en Taormina, y William es el primer nombre de Albert. Por su parte, Flammy había sido una buena amiga que lo había ayudado a viajar a Italia, y Sophia era otro modo de pronunciar el nombre de la chica que había sido el ángel de la guarda de él y Candy en Villa Schuler. Al haber explicado el significado de cada nombre, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en honor a todas las personas que de uno u otro modo habían ayudado incondicionalmente a Terry y a Candy en algún momento de su vida, especialmente en Taormina, donde los gemelos habían sido concebidos. Terry continuó abrazando a sus hijos mientras los abuelos se reunían con ellos. "Es una lástima que Candy no esté con nosotros en este momento", mencionó Eleanor.

"Debe estar feliz de todos modos", opinó Richard. "Estuviste excelente, hijo."

"Gracias, papá", dijo Terry, "De veras me alegra mucho que estés aquí."

"A mí también, aunque muy pronto debo regresar a Londres y pasar por tus hermanos."

"Y hablando de hermanos", interrumpió Terry, buscando a Eleanor con la mirada, "¿Dónde dejaron a Roger?"

"Recuerda que aún es muy pequeño para salir de noche", respondió ella, refiriéndose al menor de sus hijos. "Russell y Patty se ofrecieron para cuidarlo, pues no querían que nos perdiéramos la función."

"Estaban muy apenados porque no nos fue posible venir al estreno", añadió George. "Y como ya sabes, esa noche los gemelos se enfermaron y-"

"Descuida, George, entiendo", sonrió Terry. "¿Entonces Albert tampoco vino hoy?"

"Me envió un telegrama disculpándose por no asistir esta noche; al parecer continúa ayudando a la doctora Kelly en la feria de salud que está organizando en su hospital, pero ambos llegarán a Broadway para la función de la semana entrante."

"Para entonces ya estaré de regreso en Inglaterra", comentó Richard.

"No olvide que tiene una tarea pendiente, señor duque", le dijo George. "Hace unos minutos prometió darme unas clases de vuelo."

"Y hace unos minutos prometiste no tratarme más de usted."

"¡George, querido, nunca dejas de ser formal!", exclamó Eleanor riendo. Luego tomó a Henry en sus brazos y le dijo: "Ahora dejemos que papá se cambie de ropa mientras lo esperamos aquí."

Terry dejó a Flammy en brazos del duque. "Tienes razón; ya ustedes han hecho bastante cuidando a los gemelos la noche del estreno, y velando por ellos durante esta función."

George le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Ve tranquilo, hijo; no tienes por qué apresurarte; además, el público ya se marchó."

"Así lo haré, George." Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, y con el propósito de caminar tras bastidores, subió una vez más al escenario, pero por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo de inmediato, y se volteó para contemplar el inmenso palco que ahora consideraba suyo por derecho. Respiró hondo al ver que su nueva familia formaba parte del relieve teatral, y ambas partes del lienzo se complementaban; necesitaba de todos los elementos para respirar. Se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino hacia los camerinos cuando sintió un cambio en la atmósfera, y aunque al principio quiso presumir de no haberse dado cuenta, al final no pudo evitar sonreír. "Ya puedes salir, Candy."

Una leve risilla se escuchaba desde el fondo del hoyo de la orquesta. El esperó unos segundos a la espera de que ella saliera del mismo, mientras que en las gradas todos sus padres se miraban confundidos. Transcurrió un minuto, y al ver que nada pasaba, Terry se aproximó a la escalera oculta en el centro del escenario. "Vaya, vaya… por lo visto los fantasmas también vinieron a ver la función", dijo en voz alta. "No me queda más remedio que cerrar este hueco oscuro para que no puedan salir…"

"¡Espera!" Como una aparición sobrenatural, Candy surgió del fondo del teatro, seguida de una elegante dama vestida con lo último de la moda, y con rasgos mediterráneos. "Mocoso maleducado, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme encerrada dentro del teatro?"

El se cruzó de brazos, disimulando la alegría de tenerla allí, frente a él; luego de su reencuentro en Pittsburgh, cada día que pasaba era un milagro viviente. "¿Y cómo se te ocurre a ti mentirme… no deberías estar haciendo una guardia nocturna en Saint Joseph?"

Con enfado, ella colocó las manos sobre la cintura. "¿De veras crees que yo sería capaz de reportarme al hospital en este vestido?"

El la miró de arriba a abajo con placer, mas tuvo que conservar cierta prudencia al recordar que ella no estaba sola. "¿Qué hacías entonces?"

Candy se mordió las uñas, pues luego de haber preparado la sorpresa por varias semanas, ahora le faltaba el valor para llevar a cabo su cometido. "¿Recuerdas que la noche del estreno los niños se enfermaron, y aún así papá y Eleanor me dijeron que perdiera cuidado, y que ellos cuidarían de nuestros niños para que yo estuviera presente en el teatro?"

Terry no sabía adónde ella quería llegar, pero de seguro no se trataba de nada bueno. "Así es, y a cambio decidiste aceptar hacer la guardia nocturna hoy, para que ellos pudieran venir", contestó con cautela.

Ella se quedó sin habla al ver el escepticismo en los ojos de su esposo, pues no esperaba tal reacción de él, ¿o sí? "Ejem, pues yo…", se cubrió los ojos con el chal que llevaba puesto ante el escrutinio de él, "te mentí."

El contuvo los deseos de reír. ¿Cómo decirle a ella, en presencia de una desconocida, que no era enojo lo que lo motivaba a observarla fijamente, y que por el contrario, no se cansaba de admirar su belleza? Pero un poco de actuación no venía nada mal en ese momento, y bien que merecía la pena el juego si como resultado Candy le contaba la verdad de una vez. "¿Cómo es eso de que ahora la señora pecosa le miente a su marido?", preguntó divertido.

"¡Mamá, mamá!", gritó Henry mientras corría hacia ellos, y Flammy no se quedó atrás. Candy no perdió tiempo en abrazarlos, y como toda una madre experta, se las ingenió para levantar a ambos en brazos. "Estos chicos cada día están más grandes y hermosos, ¡son igualitos a su mamá!", exclamó con un guiño de ojo, aunque la realidad era que a diario veía más gestos de Terry en sus criaturas. Por ellos, y por Terry, había valido la pena volver a la vida, y el Padre Celestial había escuchado su petición de retorno. Había acatado con resignación la llegada de su muerte, pero al haber llegado al sendero de luz, la imagen en sombras que se había presentado cuando aún no caía en la oscuridad ya se había despejado, y Flammy Hamilton la miraba sonriente. "¿Oyes esa cajita musical?", preguntó entonces. "Uno de tus amigos te ofrece la bienvenida." De inmediato, Candy miró a todos lados, en busca del inventor de la cajita, pero Flammy la había detenido por el brazo. "No estoy segura de que sea el momento de verlos, y es por eso que he sido enviada aquí, para preguntarte si estás lista para decir adiós al mundo, o si más bien deseas despedirte de todas aquellas ataduras que no te dejaban alcanzar ese pedacito de felicidad que tanta falta te hacía."

"Flammy, yo…"

Pero la enfermera, quien ya no usaba anteojos, la interrumpió. "¿Y por qué no? También pedí al Creador que me concediera un instante contigo, para decirte que eres mi amiga, que siempre lo fuiste, y que no me creí tu mentira de que planeabas reunirte con Terry en América." Con manos casi transparentes, la tomó por el hombro. "Quiero compartir contigo mi experiencia al morir; de este modo sabrás con certeza si deseas o no volver a la tierra." Y antes que la rubia protestara, llorara, o saliera corriendo hacia la nada, Flammy relató su inicio a un nuevo modo de vida:

_Estaba muerta. Muchos de sus pacientes alegaban haber regresado del más allá, y aunque en un principio no había creído a ninguno de ellos, ahora se aferraba a cada una de esas anécdotas como si fueran parte de un libro sagrado. Pero ya era tarde: unos segundos atrás la joven enfermera había dado un último suspiro, y a su lado se encontraba alguien que sin remedio se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su ya culminada vida. Ahora batallaba contra una nube de luz que la cegaba y le impedía continuar… ¿adelante? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en estos casos? Rió como nunca antes, deseando haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo, una misma persona no muere todos los días… rió más fuerte ante el absurdo de permanecer en ese limbo que debiera aterrorizarla en lugar de hacerla bromear. '¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me burlé de mí misma sin exigirme demasiado?', cuestionó en su interior, '¿O es que acaso esto sucede a todos cuando les llega su hora… sentirse más felices cuando mueren?'_

_Poco a poco su vista se iba aclarando, y al abrir los ojos cuan grandes eran, alcanzó a ver una silueta masculina situada justo de espaldas a la incandescente luz, y le pareció ver que extendía uno de sus fornidos brazos en dirección a ella, en señal de invitación. La chica no estaba segura de querer caminar hacia él, y trató lo más que pudo en reconocer las varoniles facciones, y de inmediato observó unos enormes y oscuros anteojos bajo un espeso cabello color azabache. Ella caminó hacia él sin percatarse que lo hacía a tal punto que casi estaba corriendo. '¿Por qué no tengo miedo?', se preguntaba una y otra vez. '¿Será posible, Padre Celestial, que me encuentre a un paso de Ti? Si es así, nunca antes había estado mejor; ¡voy hacia Ti!'_

_Se encontró frente a frente con el sonriente chico de los anteojos, quien sólo se hizo a un lado, instándola a continuar su marcha hacia la luz que cada vez se hacía más brillante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella prosiguió su camino, y cuando ya creía haber llegado al final del mismo no hubo nada; sólo luz y más luz. Volteó para pedir una explicación al moreno de los anteojos, pero éste se había marchado. '¿Dónde habrá ido?', pensó. 'Sólo hay un camino recto, y es el que he seguido hacia la luz. ¿Qué está pasando?'_

_Dio un brinco al sentir el contacto de una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Al girarse, otro chico mostraba una blanca sonrisa que sólo era opacada por unos cabellos dorados como el sol y unos resplandecientes ojos azules… y debajo de él, un sendero de rosas blancas se extendía hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un portal, también de rosas, que permanecía oculto bajo los rayos luminosos. La joven comenzó a temblar de emoción como preludio al nuevo plano al cual habría de pasar… y fue entonces cuando el angelical muchacho de los ojos azules como el cielo apuntó hacia el portal, mientras que con el otro brazo casi la empujaba para hacerla avanzar. Sin titubeos, ella se detuvo frente al umbral de rosas, y un último pensamiento atravesó su mente. Terry… la mejor sorpresa de su vida… y también la más triste. Decir adiós a Terry Granchester había sido lo más doloroso de su partida, pero otros brazos lo esperaban para cobijarlo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Terry alcanzara la felicidad en esos brazos. Para su alivio, su rival le había prometido buscar la manera de hacerlo feliz, y ése era su mayor consuelo._

_Atravesó el portal, esperando con ello recibir la bienvenida de otros ángeles, mas nada ocurrió; y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies habían dejado de tocar tierra y se encontraba flotando en el aire. Escuchó risas provenientes de abajo, así como muchas lágrimas, casi todas conocidas, y sintió un nudo en la garganta al verse impotente para ayudarlas y servirles de apoyo; pero en el fondo, estaba segura que todos sus seres queridos estarían bien tarde o temprano, y no estaba en sus manos cambiar el curso de sus destinos. Sin saber qué hacer, quedó inmóvil en el aire, conteniendo el impulso de mover las piernas de un lado a otro por temor a caer._

_Escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta los dos ángeles la contemplaban con toda naturalidad; y sin proferir palabra alguna, ambos transmitieron lo que ella necesitaba escuchar: 'Déjate caer…sólo así podrás unirte a nosotros.'_

'_¿Dejarme caer?', preguntó la estupefacta chica, también con la mente. '¿Y eso para qué?' Sintió temor ante el abismo que se abría debajo de ella, y por un instante pensó que todo era una locura, que no podía ser cierto que debía caer al vacío para llegar al Ser Supremo. Entonces recordó las voces, alegres y desoladas, de aquéllos a quienes más quería, y concluyó que los planes de Dios eran irrevocables, y que no le quedaba más que ser testigo de cómo El orquestaba el orden del mundo. 'Adiós a todos', dijo, y mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante, dejándose caer al fondo de lo desconocido, se despidió una última vez: 'Adiós, Terry.'_

Al terminar, Flammy había concedido a Candy unos minutos para que absorbiera lo que estaba por ocurrirle, y luego señaló: "No soy quién para convencerte de que regreses o que te quedes; pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que me dejé caer porque estaba lista para hacerlo, y porque mi misión en la vida estaba cumplida."

"Pero estabas enamorada de Terry", advirtió su compañera. "No fui la única en mentir en tu lecho de muerte, ¡tú también lo hiciste!"

"No quería que renunciaras a estar con él por puro remordimiento, pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte. Candy, al haberme desprendido de mi cuerpo físico, lo hice amando a un hombre como nunca antes lo había hecho en vida, y no quiero que eches a perder todos los proyectos que tú y Terry pueden realizar en común, no sólo por el bien de ustedes, sino para la dicha y bienestar de los demás… y por cierto, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que te ames un poco más?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya estuvo bueno de ser tan altruista al filo del sacrificio extremo; Dios desea que te quieras y respetes a ti misma, ya que sólo así abrirás tu corazón por completo a todo aquello que te has negado a disfrutar, y a todo lo que te había sido negado."

Candy no podía creer que Dios le había enviado a Flammy como Su mensajero. ¿Por qué ella, entre tantos otros seres como Stear y Anthony? 'Porque sólo ella puede abrirme los ojos con su franqueza', supuso. ¿Quién mejor que Flammy, quien a pesar de todas las penurias y desamor que había padecido, había aceptado con regocijo caer en rendición hacia la Gloria? Ahora comprendía por qué no había culminado el camino de luz con la rapidez esperada… Dios quería que ella estuviera allí, al filo de tocar el Cielo, para responder al llamado de los suyos en la vida terrestre, y dejarse llevar por el amor que ellos le brindaban: Terry, George, sus amigos, sus mascotas, sus hijos por nacer. ¡Sus hijos! Terry merecía vivir a plenitud en su rol de padre, con la ayuda de ella. ¡Sus pequeños tenían que vivir! No en balde Dios la había citado con Flammy a las puertas del Paraíso, para dar punto final a sus sueños y desilusiones de niña, y llevar a cabo las tareas que como mujer madura habría de llevar a cabo, lo mismo como hija, que como esposa, como madre, e incluso como hermana mayor, sirviendo como buen ejemplo para su nuevo hermano de sangre, en agradecimiento a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, por todas las enseñanzas que le habían impartido. Agradecida al Creador por la prueba que le había enviado, sonrió a Flammy con picardía, y extendiendo los brazos tal y como su amiga hiciera meses antes le dijo: "Adiós."

"¿Vas a dejarte caer?" , preguntó la morena con estupor, pero sabía que Candy no cometería una tontería. Sacando la lengua en un último gesto de burla, la rubia se dio la vuelta en sentido contrario, y corrió sin tener idea de cómo regresar al lado de su nueva familia, pero sabía que encontraría el camino de vuelta; y Flammy, al verla, comenzó a reír a carcajadas y gritó, antes que su imagen se esfumara: "¡Stear y Anthony te envían saludos!" Candy sonrió al oírla, y ahora, casi un año después, todavía se estremecía al recordar el encuentro, hasta que sintió una delicada mano de mujer que la asía por el codo. "¿Candy?"

Ella se sobresaltó, hasta que tuvo conciencia de la admirable dama a quien había invitado. "¡Qué tonta soy! Terry, te presento a-"

"¡Qué bueno que pudiste llegar!", exclamó Eleanor, quien se había aproximado al escenario, al igual que George y Richard. "¿No estabas haciendo una guardia nocturna en el Saint Joseph?"

"Tarzán me debe una buena explicación, madre", dijo Terry, mientras su esposa saludaba con un abrazo a su padre y suegro, respectivamente. "A propósito, Candy, te perdiste la primera palabra de Flammy Sophia. ¿A que no adivinas cuál es?"

Ella levantó la quijada con desafío. "Mocoso presumido, ¡si lo que quieres es alardear de que pronunció tu nombre, yo sigo llevando la delantera puesto que Henry dijo primero 'mamá'!"

Todos, incluso Terry, rieron con ella, excepto uno de ellos. Richard Granchester había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación, pues no dejaba de contemplar a la intrigante mujer que había llegado con su nuera. "¿No nos presentas, Candice?", preguntó al fin.

'¡Bingo!', exclamó la enfermera para sus adentros, al ver que había dado en el clavo con su selección. "¡Es cierto! Roberta, éste es el señor Richard, duque de Granchester; señor duque, le presento a Roberta, una buena amiga que conocí al llegar a Italia."

Richard tomó la mano de Roberta entre las suyas, estrechándola con efusividad. "Es un placer conocerla, Roberta. ¿Es la primera vez que viene a los Estados Unidos?"

Aunque al principio se sintió intimidada por el garbo y estatura del aristócrata, la mujer italiana respiró hondo, y su mirada encontró unos ojos maduros y penetrantes. "Gracias por su cálida bienvenida, duque de Granchester, aunque tenía entendido que usted vive en Londres-"

"Richard, por favor", se apresuró a decir él, y George miró a Eleanor con detenimiento como queriendo decir, '¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?' Pero Eleanor sólo se tapó la boca con la mano, para evitar un estallido de risas, y George correspondió guiñando el ojo, tal y como lo hacía su hija, y de seguro Roger imitaría el mismo gesto. Y como si su primogénita interpretara los pensamientos de su padre al dedillo, informó: "Llegamos tarde a la función pues el barco donde viajaba Roberta tuvo un retraso, y tan pronto ella llegó, pensaba venir directamente aquí, pero se me ocurrió pasar a ver a mi hermanito y presentárselo a nuestra invitada de honor."

"¿Está todo bien en la casa?", preguntó George.

"Patricia y el joven Russell lo están atendiendo muy bien", destacó Roberta. "Ese niño es todo un angelito."

Richard continuó alabando a la recién llegada. "Y usted tiene el don de poseer muy buena memoria para recordar tan fácilmente los nombres."

"Papá, no sigas, que me estás avergonzando", suplicó Terry entre dientes. "¿No eres tú quien está supuesto a comportarse con propiedad? ¡Pareces un niño pequeño en Navidad! Ni siquiera George y Eleanor han sido presentados."

"Pues precisamente así es como me siento, ¡como si hoy fuera el día de Navidad!"

"¡Papá!"

Candy no pudo contener un ataque de risa, y Terry se cruzó de brazos, y esta vez su enojo no era simulado. 'Sólo espera a que estemos solos, señora enfermera', le dijo con sus zafiros, y ella se sintió desnuda al leer los encendidos ojos azules, haciendo que esquivara la mirada de su esposo. "Señor duque", dijo ella, "¿qué le parece si ayuda a Roberta a encontrar el baño? Hace horas que llegó, y se muere de deseos de ir."

"Pero yo no tengo ganas de-", comenzó a decir Roberta, mas no tuvo tiempo para ofrecer más excusas, pues enseguida Richard la sujetó del brazo, escoltándola hacia la salida que los llevaría al vestíbulo. "Los nuevos tortolitos", suspiró Eleanor al verlos desaparecer. "¿Verdad que hacen una bonita pareja, George?"

"Lucen muy bien juntos", reconoció su esposo y padre de Roger. "A propósito, Candy… Albert y la doctora Kelly no vendrán hasta la semana entrante."

"Ya se me hacía raro no verlos por aquí", comentó su hija.

"Y a mí se me hace raro que no hayas planeado este 'casual' encuentro entre mi padre y Roberta", sostuvo Terry con dureza.

Eleanor percibió un aire de tensión de parte de su hijo, por lo que hizo un ademán a George para que cargara a Henry al hombro mientras ella hacía lo propio con Flammy. "Hijo, deja que Candy te ayude a cambiarte de ropa, y así tendrán tiempo suficiente para hablar."

Terry agradeció la intromisión de la autora de sus días, pues necesitaba aclarar con Candy el asunto de Richard y Roberta. "De acuerdo; no tardaremos." Y en cuanto el matrimonio Johnson se marchó, Candy dio varios pasos adelante, y casi a saltos abrió la puerta contigua al camerino. Por primera vez desde que se mudaran a su hermosa casa en Nueva York, Terry estaba furioso, y pensó que tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos con la idea de invitar a Roberta a Broadway. En cuanto entraron, ella lo tomó por la corbata, y con manos diestras comenzó a desanudar la misma. "¿Estás molesto conmigo, mi amor?", preguntó con ingenuidad.

Con el ceño fruncido, y tratando de apartar de la mente el infinito gozo de ser desvestido por su mujer, él aclaró: "No me molesta que mi padre conozca una nueva amiga, Candy, y esa señora Roberta parece ser agradable, pero no quiero forzar las cosas para él."

"Pues yo no veo que a él le importe mucho", objetó ella con una seductora sonrisa que a duras penas él logró resistir. Entonces terminó de desanudar la corbata, y pasó sus manos a través de la anchura de esos hombros que tanto le gustaban. "Vamos, no estarás enfadado para siempre por esto, ¿o sí?"

"¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enojado contigo mucho tiempo luego que casi te-", miró a un punto vacío en la pared para evitar que el llanto se apoderara de él. "La próxima vez sólo tienes que decírmelo, y yo puedo ayudar a que la amistad de papá y Roberta se transforme en algo más… concreto."

"¡Sabía que entenderías!"

"No tan rápido, doctora corazón", insistió él. "Si ya habías planeado todo esto desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo es que no procuraste que Roberta tuviera noticias de Taormina?"

Ella volvió a sonreír. ¡Qué listo y brillante era su marido! Por algo sus mentes parecían estar conectadas al unísono. "Querido, antes que Roberta saliera de Italia, estuvo en Taormina antes que el barco que la trajera zarpara de Villa San Giovanni, y nos tiene buenas noticias. ¿Pues qué crees? El general Von Haller ayudó a construir un nuevo edificio para establecer allí la clínica del padre Enrico, ¡y él y Sofia son novios!"

"¡Jajajajaja!" Esta vez le tocó el turno a Terry de reír. "Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala."

Ella lo miró indignada. "Lo pusiste en muy mal momento… a los pocos meses de que Von Haller hubiera quedado viudo."

"¡Lo sabía!", exclamó él sin dejar de reír. "Si alguna vez dejo de trabajar en el teatro, ya sé a qué me dedicaré: ¡a casar parejas!"

"¡Muy gracioso! ¿Por qué no dices lo mismo de Annie y Archie?"

"Porque algo me dice que ellos se irán a vivir juntos antes de casarse."

"¡Terry, cómo crees!"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¡Eres imposible!" De un tirón, le arrancó la camisa y los pantalones, y él retrocedió con susto. "¡Cuidado con lo que me haces!", advirtió el actor.

"¡Annie y Archie _sí_ van a casarse!"

"Después de Russell y Patty, claro está."

Ella tartamudeó, reconociendo que él tenía razón. "Eso es más que evidente", murmuró. Lo ayudó a vestirse, y pensó en un asunto que no había contemplado. "Ya se acerca el primer cumpleaños de los niños. ¿Dónde lo vamos a celebrar?"

El la tomó por la cintura, cerrando al fin la discusión sobre Richard y Roberta. "En cualquier lugar excepto Nueva York; necesitaré unas vacaciones luego que terminen las funciones."

"¿Qué te parece la colina de Pony?"

"¡Genial! Me muero por ver a la tía Elroy huyendo de las vacas y los conejos." Había conocido a la tía abuela recientemente, en una visita con resultados interesantes; y semanas antes, había enlazado varios caballos con la ayuda de Tom y Dorothy en una visita que el granjero realizara a Nueva York en compañía de su novia. "¿Invitarás a los Legan?", preguntó.

Ella se rascó la cabeza, y luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió que había llegado la hora de romper la última cadena que la mantenía atada a su pasado. "Hace tiempo que no los veo. ¿Neil y Susana siguen en Oklahoma visitando a los ilinis?"

"Sí", contestó Terry, "y llevaron a la pequeña Angeni con ellos."

"Hace mucho que los perdoné, aunque no sé si Eliza quiera volver a verme algún día."

"Claro que sí". Como esposo y amigo fiel de Candy, era deber de Terry ayudarla a encontrar la paz con los hermanos Legan, del mismo modo en que Eliza y Neil lo hicieron con ellos mismos y con los demás. "Sabes que desde que Neil se vino a mudar a Nueva York, no hemos dejado de frecuentarlos a él y a Susana, y hace un tiempo Neil me había hecho una confidencia sobre Eliza y su vida en Illinois, pero me hizo prometerle que no te contaría…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

Terry sonrió con excitación, pues Candy estaba a punto de recibir una de las mejores sorpresas de su vida. "Eliza quiere verte, pero no tiene el valor de decirlo. Tal parece que el hermano de la doctora Kelly al fin le ha permitido iniciar un noviazgo con él, y ella ha cambiado tanto que está dispuesta a pedirnos perdón… por todo."

Candy detuvo su tarea al escucharlo, por lo que él terminó de vestirse solo. Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que al fin habló, y al hacerlo, Terry no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su mujer: "No debo perdonarla cuando en lugar de hacerme daño, me ayudó a encontrarte, Terry, sin importar las intenciones que tenía al principio. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a cambiar; sólo necesitaba ser tocada por el amor, sentirse querida y valorada," Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. "Dile a Neil que invite a Eliza a la fiesta de los niños, mi cielo; estoy segura que tendremos muchas cosas de las cuales platicar."

"¿De qué hablarán… de las condiciones del tiempo?", preguntó él con mofa, y ella no resistió los deseos de reír con él. Enojados o contentos, tranquilos o apasionados, ambos se complementaban como los elementos de la tierra. "Nos están esperando", dijo ella en un susurro, "debemos irnos." Permitió que él la tomara por el codo de un modo posesivo y protector al mismo tiempo, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, se estudiaron con la mirada; y en una unión de alma y pensamiento, se abrazaron con fuerza, sellando con un prolongado beso su eterno juramento de amor. Habían pasado duras pruebas desde chicos, y como adultos tuvieron que sufrir en carne viva el mal sabor de la enfermedad y la guerra; pero su amor siempre había salido a flote, alcanzando la máxima realización de sus sueños con el nacimiento de Henry y Flammy Granchester. Conteniendo sus emociones, ambos se apartaron con pesar, y salieron al encuentro de sus parientes. Al salir, todos comentaron sobre el cielo estrellado que alumbraba sus pasos a medida que cruzaban la calle. Llevando a sus hijos en brazos, Candy y Terry permitieron que los demás caminaran adelante, pues la noche los recibía en forma cálida y apacible. Llegaron a los automóviles, y Candy fue la última en subir; pero antes de cerrar la puerta, sus ojos quedaron cegados por el fulgor de una estrella que brillaba más que las otras, al mismo tiempo que la niebla pasaba frente a la misma. La neblina fue dispersándose, hasta adquirir una forma extraña… la forma de una joven mujer. 'Adiós, Flammy… y gracias', dijo con el corazón, 'y envía mis saludos a Stear y Anthony también.' Y como por arte de magia, la niebla desapareció, y la estrella comenzó a parpadear, hasta que la luz se extinguió. Flammy Hamilton se había despedido, pero había aprendido, tal y como había hecho Candy, que un adiós no era definitivo. Ambas, al igual que Terry, habían dicho adiós para recibir nuevas formas de ver y vivir la vida, aunque fuera más allá de la muerte, pero un adiós no era más que un hasta luego en pausa. Junto a Terry, Candy había llegado a su hogar, y ahora estaba en casa. Ambas lo estaban.

**ADIOS**


End file.
